<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En attendant noël - Saint Seiya Avent 2020 by Suzuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796372">En attendant noël - Saint Seiya Avent 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka'>Suzuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Reflection, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Recueil] </p><p>Un plaid, un chocolat au lait, et une pléiade de textes à lire en attendant le père-noël - Calendrier de l'avent Saint Seiya 2020 - Romance, famille, amitié, fluff et humour, un poil de angst aussi. </p><p>Bon mois de décembre 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alcor Zeta Bud &amp; Mizar Zeta Syd, Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné, Aquarius Camus &amp; Cygnus Hyōga &amp; Kraken Isaak, Aquarius Camus/Eikþyrnir Surt, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Dégel/Scorpio Kardia, Aquarius Dégel/Scylla Io, Aries Mū/Gemini Saga, Aries Shion/Balron Lune, Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Balron Lune/Griffon Minos, Benetnasch Eta Mime &amp; Megrez Delta Alberich, Cancer Deathmask &amp; Capricorn Shura &amp; Pisces Aphrodite, Cancer Sage/Gemini Aspros, Capricorn Shura/Leo Aiolia, Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki, Dubhe Alpha Siegfried/Polaris Hilda, Garuda Aiacos/Griffon Minos, Gemini Aspros/Gemini Defteros, Gemini Defteros &amp; Gemini Kanon, Gemini Defteros/Virgo Asmita, Gemini Kanon &amp; Seahorse Baian, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Saga/Griffon Minos, Gemini Saga/Northern Crown Katya, Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica, Hades &amp; Zeus (Saint Seiya), Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Leo Aiolia &amp; Sagittarius Aiolos, Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo, Leo Ilias &amp; Sagittarius Sisyphos &amp; Leo Regulus, Ophiuchus Shaina/Behemoth Violeta, Pegasus Seiya/Unicorn Jabu, Pisces Lugonis &amp; Pisces Albafica, Sagittarius Aiolos/Seahorse Baian, Wyvern Rhadamanthys &amp; Balron Lune, Wyvern Rhadamanthys &amp; Griffon Minos &amp; Garuda Aiacos, Wyvern Rhadamanthys/Bennu Kagaho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sommaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Bonjour, bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l’avent spécial Saint Seiya 2020</i>
  </p>
</div>En attendant noël, je vous propose 30 one-shot différents pour vous faire patienter, qui seront publiés entre le 1er et le 25 décembre (certains jours, il y aura 2 OS)<p>C’est la première fois que je parviens à compléter un calendrier de l’avent, j’en rêvais depuis des années. Que le rendu vous plaise ou non, j’en suis déjà très fière, et je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée en trois mois d’écriture. Je me suis même surprise à aimer écrire sur des paires qui ne m’étaient pas familières du tout.</p><p>Ceux qui sont sur le discord Saint Seiya d’Arthygold et Sea-Rune savent que subitement, le 28 aout exactement, j’ai fait une annonce où je demandais à tous de me donner ou :<br/>
– Un personnage<br/>
– Un couple<br/>
– Une relation amicale ou familiale<br/>
Quelque chose qui leur plait, qui leur ferait plaisir à lire, sans rien ajouter. J’ai étendu cette demande à certains auteurs/lecteurs que je lis ou qui me lisent. Je suis désolée si j’en ai oublié (je pense notamment à ceux qui lisent ma fic Minos x Eaque, mais il y a du Miaque au programme).  J’avais déjà beaucoup de demandes et seulement 13 semaines… en fait je n’avais pas réalisé qu’il ne restait que 13 semaines avant décembre… (j’ai une très mauvaise notion du temps). Et d’ailleurs, de ce fait, j’ai enchaîné les histoires les unes derrière les autres sans prendre le temps de les fignoler, et au final, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat.</p><p>On m’a proposé de tout. Des paires populaires, des moins populaires, des crack-ship et même des mélanges d’univers. Et justement…</p><p>L’ensemble des one-shot de ce calendrier de l’avent sont écrits dans l’<strong>univers Canon du manga</strong>. J’entends par là que ça se passe dans le monde du <strong>Sanctuaire et de la chevalerie</strong>. Il se peut qu’il y ait des nuances, du canon divergeant qui sera précisé quoi qu’il arrive. Après, je ne vais pas vous mentir, <strong>une grande partie des one-shot se passe dans un univers Post-Hadès/Résurrection/ère de paix</strong> (mais pas tous).</p><p>Ensuite, les histoires se passent <strong>pendant ou autour de la période des fêtes</strong> (en décembre donc), mais le lien à noël est plus ou moins présent. Parfois juste cité, parfois on est en plein dedans.</p><p>Noël et festivités obligent, une grande partie des histoires sont simplettes, mignonnes, toute fluffy, remplies de bons sentiments comme un téléfilm de noël. Ne vous attendez pas à de grands scénarios. La romance et la famille sont les principaux genres, et un peu l’amitié et l’humour. Mais, il y a quelques petites exceptions, signalées par le genre « angst » dans le sommaire.</p><p>Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les demandes. Si à tout hasard, j’en ai oublié une, faut me le dire. Chacun a droit à sa petite fenêtre du calendrier de l’avent. Je m’excuse en revanche que les longueurs ne soient pas équitables. La taille des histoires dépendait de mon inspiration, des éléments que j’avais envie de caser. Je ne cherchais pas à défavoriser qui que ce soit.</p><p>En dehors des couples principaux demandés, il y a aussi des petits couples en arrière-plan (souvent juste cités), qui changent d’une histoire à une autre selon ce qu’aime le demandeur.</p><p>Aux demandes s’ajoutent 4 histoires de ma propre initiative (1-18-24bis-25 décembre).</p><p><strong>Tout le monde peut lire les histoires</strong>. Elles ne sont pas propres et compréhensibles juste des demandeurs (je n’aime pas ce mot car ce n’est pas eux qui ont demandé mais bien moi qui les ai embarqués dans ce projet). </p><p>Si elles vous plaisent (ou pas, je suis ouverte à la critique), n’hésitez pas à me laisser un petite review. Les reviews sont mes cadeaux de noël. Vous êtes mes petits père-noël.</p><p>Bon, beaucoup de blabla inutile (c’est définitivement ma spécialité). Place au sommaire.</p><p><strong>Le sommaire est là pour vous orienter</strong>. Chaque histoire est indépendante, donc lisez ce qui vous fait plaisir.</p><p>Hormis certaines dates clés, l’ordre des histoires ont été tirées au sort.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Edit du 02/12/2020 : Le Défi de Noël</strong>
  </p>
</div>Au cours de ce mois de décembre 2020, je tente également de répondre au défi de noël d’Arthygold et Sea-Rune.<p>Le défi consiste en 18 thèmes. Bien qu’il n’y ait pas vraiment de deadline, je souhaite tenter de remplir ce défi pendant ce denier mois de cette année si particulière.</p><p>Certains thèmes correspondent à quelques entrées du calendrier de l’avent. Pour les autres, je vais tenter d’écrire des textes courts (moins de 2500 mots) qui se rajouteront au milieu des entrées (donc ce sommaire sera réédité) ou après le 25 décembre.</p><p>
  <strong>Les réponses eu défi de noël seront signalées non pas par une date mais par ce sigle : DDN (défi de noël)</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
  <p>
    <i>L’univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas et Saintia shô ne m’appartiennent pas</i>
  </p>
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
  <p><strong>1. Sommaire</strong><br/>
C’est ici même. Ainsi, vous trouverez facilement les chapitres qui vous intéressent</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>2. 1er décembre – Surprise spéciale d’anniversaire</strong><br/>
Pour l’anniversaire de Seiya<br/>
Seiya x Jabu / Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>3. 2 décembre – Juste nous deux</strong><br/>
Pour Queenie et Maelyna<br/>
Ikki x Hyoga &amp; Shun x June / Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>4. DDN - Nouvelle Reine</strong><br/>
Réponse au défi de Noël<br/>
Hilda / Tranche-de-vie, un peu romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>5. 3 décembre – La couverture des sentiments</strong><br/>
Pour Koyalau, Scorpion-chan et à l’occasion de l’anniversaire de Sisyphe<br/>
Illias, Sisyphe &amp; Régulus / Famille</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>6. 4 décembre – Père et fils</strong><br/>
Pour Papaya corompue aka Bulle<br/>
Deasthmask x Mû / Romance, famille</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>7. 5 décembre – Péché de gourmandise</strong><br/>
Pour Nevermind555 et tous les fans du Miaque<br/>
Minos x Eaque / amitié, sex-friend, lemon / 18+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>8. DDN – Première rencontre</strong><br/>
Réponse au défi de noël<br/>
Kanon &amp; Baian / Rencontre, rapport professionnel, ambiguïté</p>
  <p><strong>9. 6 décembre – Noël ensoleillé</strong><br/>
Pour Sea-Rune<br/>
Violate x Shaina / Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>10. 7 décembre – L’électroménager de la paix</strong><br/>
Pour InuTheGlouton<br/>
Les 3 juges des Enfers / Famille, humour</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>11. 7 décembre bis – Noël en famille</strong><br/>
Pour Varda57<br/>
Syd &amp; Bud / Famille</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>12. 8 décembre – Sombre mission</strong><br/>
Pour Jotunn-Ray<br/>
Deathmask, Shura &amp; Aphrodite / Aventure, angst, réflexion, amitié / 16+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>13. 9 décembre – Introspection</strong><br/>
Pour Kitsu34<br/>
Saga x Minos / Réflexion, romance légère, un peu famille</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>14. 10 décembre – Les petits chevaux</strong><br/>
Pour Petit Pigeon<br/>
Aiolos x Baian / Romance légère</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>15. 10 décembre bis – Casser la voix !</strong><br/>
Pour xBaskerville aka Nelly<br/>
Rhadamanthe x Kagaho / Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>16. 11 décembre – Premier noël du reste de ta vie</strong><br/>
Pour ReineTardigrade<br/>
Io x Dégel / Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>17. 12 décembre – Paëlla et Bailaor</strong><br/>
Pour Lapommeverte aka Doudou, et à l’occasion de son anniversaire<br/>
Shura x Aiolia / Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>18. 12 décembre bis – Mauvaises herbes</strong><br/>
Pour Wei Wuxian<br/>
Deutéros &amp; Kanon / Famille</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>19. 13 décembre – Victoire de la lumière</strong><br/>
Pour Callie et tous les fans du MinAlba<br/>
Minos x Albafica / Réflexion, romance légère, un peu angst / 16+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>20. 14 décembre – Septième sens</strong><br/>
Pour Cat-a-combe<br/>
Kardia x Dégel / Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>21. 15 décembre – Rose de noël</strong><br/>
Pour Svoboda<br/>
Saga x Katya / Romance, lemon léger / 18+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>22. 16 décembre – Réapprendre à vivre</strong><br/>
Pour Aeter<br/>
Mime &amp; Alberich / Amitié (un poil ambigüe), réflexion</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>23. 17 décembre – Balade musicale</strong><br/>
Pour SaintEvilCat aka Cheshire<br/>
Saga x Mû / Romance, humour</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>24. 18 décembre – Aries et Libra</strong><br/>
Pour Suzuka (oui, moi), pour mon anniversaire<br/>
Shion x Dohko / Début de relation, romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>25. DDN – Sans regret</strong><br/>
Réponse au défi de noël<br/>
Shion x Rune / Romance, réflexion</p>
  <p><strong>26. 19 décembre – Noël polaire illuminé</strong><br/>
Pour Hatsukoi-san et tous les fans du Camilo<br/>
Milo x Camus, Ice Family (Camus, Cristal, Isaak, Hyoga) / Famille, Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>27. 20 décembre – Gâteau à la rose</strong><br/>
Pour Miss Mpreg<br/>
Lugonis &amp; Albafica / Famille</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>28. 20 décembre bis – Miracle de vie</strong><br/>
Pour Miss Mpreg<br/>
Deutéros x Asmita, mention d’Aspros / Romance légère, réflexion</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>29. 21 décembre – Ouvrir son cœur</strong><br/>
Pour Arthygold<br/>
Hadès &amp; Zeus / Famille, réflexion<br/>
. </p>
  <p><strong>30. 22 décembre – La lettre au père-noël</strong><br/>
Pour PeregrinTouque aka Peri<br/>
Surt x Camus, Milo x ??? / Angst, Romance ou Amitié ?, Mystère, Lime / 16+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>31. 23 décembre – Péché de solitude</strong><br/>
Pour Miss Silver K et tous les fans du twincest<br/>
Aspros x Sage, Aspros x Deutéros / Angst, Romance ?, lemon léger twincest / 18+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>32. 24 décembre – Sobre verre, grandes émotions</strong><br/>
Pour Nia222<br/>
Rhadamanthe &amp; Rune, Minos x Eaque / Amitié, rapport professionnel respectueux, Romance avec les deux autres zouaves</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>33. 24 décembre bis – Fil d’Ariane</strong><br/>
Pour l’anniversaire de Rune et tous les fans du MiRune/RunOS<br/>
Minos x Rune / Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>34. 25 décembre – Joyeux clichés de noël</strong><br/>
Joyeux noël à tous !!!<br/>
Pour les fans du Rhadanon qui n’a pas eu sa place dans cet Avent, j’vous oublie pas<br/>
Rhadamanthe x Kanon / Romance fluffy et mièvre au possible, mauvaise foi totale, humour</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>35. DDN – Blanchiment</strong><br/>
Réponse au défi de noël<br/>
Minos x Rune / Romance, un peu angst</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>36. DDN – Les petits cornichons</strong><br/>
Réponse au défi de noël<br/>
Aiolia, Milo &amp; Aiolos, Milo x Aiolia / Famille, Romance</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>37. DDN – Confession le soir de noël</strong><br/>
Réponse au défi de noël<br/>
Rhadamanthe x Valentine / Romance légère</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>38. DDN – Paradis festif</strong><br/>
Réponse au défi de noël<br/>
Hadès &amp; ses spectres, Zélos x Rhadamanthe / Humour décalé et absurde</p>
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
  <p>Bonne lecture et passez de bonnes fêtes</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise spéciale d'anniversaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 1er décembre 2020</p>
<p>Personnages : Seiya x Jabu, à l’occasion de l’anniversaire de Seiya</p>
<p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p>
<p>Genre : Romance </p>
<p>Note de l’auteur : Voici l’ouverture de la première fenêtre avec une petite histoire de ma propre initiative. Seiya n’est pas mon personnage favori, mais c’est tout de même le héros du manga (y a son nom dans le titre !), alors bon, il a droit à son hommage. Et pourquoi avec Jabu ? C’est la faute à Pigeon, elle m’a convertie. Mais sinon, j’aime bien aussi le Seiya x Shaina.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jabu tournait en rond dans la maison qu’il partageait avec Seiya depuis trois ans au Sanctuaire. Tout était prêt. Le gâteau, le pétillant, les sodas, les décorations, son cadeau, la tenue qu’il portait et qui lui avait été offerte par son petit-ami pour son anniversaire le mois dernier. </p>
<p>– Respire Jabu. Ça va bien se passer, se dit la licorne.</p>
<p>Il n’y avait aucune raison que Seiya refuse son vrai présent qu’il cachait sous le matelas. </p>
<p>Ça n’avait pas été facile de trouver une cachette. Les deux hommes se partageaient toutes leurs affaires, et Seiya se montrait étonnement propre dans son quotidien. Il faisait sa part de tâches ménagères sans problème, conséquence de sa cohabitation avec Marine pendant son entraînement.</p>
<p>Jabu se rendit aux toilettes pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l’après-midi. Son ventre se tordait. Il était stressé comme un étudiant la vieille d’un examen. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il fallait qu’il se mette toujours dans des états pareils chaque fois qu’il devait annoncer quelque chose à son compagnon ? Le même sketch la fois où il souhaitait partager avec lui plus que de simples baisers, puis pour lui proposer d'habiter ensemble. Une énorme boule au ventre à chaque fois.</p>
<p>Seiya et lui s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés après la guerre sainte. Ils étaient souvent en binôme dans les travaux de reconstruction. Jabu ne cessait de tarir d’éloge envers lui. Il admirait sa force et l’enviait également. Seiya finit par lui proposer de s’entraîner ensemble, et Shion les assigna à plusieurs missions en duo, les rapprochant encore plus l’un de l’autre. </p>
<p>Se sentant en confiance, la licorne avait fini par dévoiler son plus grand secret, celui qu’il avait enterré au fin fond de sa mémoire pour survivre à la vie. Jabu était arrivé à l’orphelinat à l’âge de six ans et il se souvenait très bien de sa famille, ses parents et sa grande sœur de trois ans son aînée, exactement comme Seika avec Seiya. Tous les trois morts dans un accident de la circulation, lui s'en sortant juste avec un bras fracturé dont il portait encore les cicatrices de son opération, pour qu’il n’oublie jamais la douleur plus vive qui avait accompagné cette blessure. Jabu gardait toujours la photo de sa famille qu’il regardait parfois avec nostalgie avant de la cacher pour ne pas pleurnicher devant les autres enfants. Et d’ailleurs, s’il faisait partie de ceux qui se moquaient de Shun, c’était justement parce qu’il ne voulait pas que ça se retourne sur lui. Valait mieux être harceleur qu’harcelé.</p>
<p>Seiya l’avait regardé avec beaucoup d’empathie, avait posé une main sur son épaule avant de lui dire que sa famille serait fier de ce qu’il était devenu. Et devant son rival d’autrefois, Jabu avait fondu en larmes. Seiya avait attendu plusieurs minutes, silencieux, la main serrant son épaule, le laissant décharger sa peine d’avoir brutalement perdu ses proches dix ans auparavant. Le Pégase avait de la chance, lui. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur, mais celle de Jabu était disparue à jamais.</p>
<p>Lorsque Jabu avait relevé la tête, les yeux rouges et brillants, Seiya, n’écoutant que son instinct comme toujours, avait subitement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela faisait un moment que Jabu lui plaisait et voir ces yeux remplis d’émotion et de reconnaissance, il n’avait pas résisté. Il s’était juste dit “putain, mais je l’aime en fait” avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Jabu avait écarquillé les yeux, frissonnant, avant de se laisser aller. Ce n’était que le premier baiser d’une relation qui durait depuis quatre ans. </p>
<p>Les deux chevaliers avaient mis un an avant de s’installer ensemble. Au début, ils voulaient cacher leur relation, notamment à cause de certains chevaliers d’or qui aimaient bien jacasser. Et non, il ne s’agissait pas d’Aphrodite, mais plutôt de... Aiolia. Pour sa défense, le Lion disait que les secrets et les mensonges l’avaient trop fait souffrir et qu’il ne voulait plus qu’il y ait la moindre cachotterie au Sanctuaire. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, même si pour le coup, Seiya s’en faisait son adversaire tout désigné pendant les entraînements.</p>
<p>Un an après donc, Seiya et Jabu emménagèrent dans cette petite maison en pierre à proximité du Sanctuaire et de la plage. C’était juste parfait, leur petit cocon douillet, et bien situé. L’été, Seiya aimait sortir encore en caleçon sur la plage et courir dans l’eau froide du matin pour réveiller son corps. Qu’il ait gardé sa spontanéité plaisait à Jabu qui l’accompagnait parfois, même s'il n'était pas fan de l'eau froide.</p>
<p>Jabu regarda l’heure, vérifia que tout était en place, recompta les bougies. Aujourd’hui, Seiya fêtait ses vingt ans. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quatre ans, cohabitaient depuis trois, et Jabu avait vraiment envie de marquer le coup. Il s’était assuré auprès de Seika, des autres chevaliers divins ainsi que des ors, du Grand pope et surtout d’Athéna si son idée ne posait pas de problème. Leurs amis, le patriarche et même la déité le soutenaient à fond et avaient même organisé toute une mise en scène pour que Seiya soit occupé toute la matinée et une partie de l’après-midi afin qu’il puisse préparer sa fête d'anniversaire privée.</p>
<p>La vieille, Seika était venu rendre visite à son jeune frère, très embêtée, lui demandant s’il voulait bien l’aider à tenir le restaurant de l’auberge dans laquelle elle vivait et travaillait depuis des années. Une grande clientèle était prévue pour aujourd’hui. Toujours prêt à aider son aînée, Seiya avait immédiatement accepté. Il devait revenir après le service de midi normalement. Il était quinze heures, il ne devrait plus tarder.</p>
<p>Justement, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de leur maison s’ouvrit enfin sur un Seiya, les bras chargés de cadeaux.</p>
<p>– Jabu, tu peux m’aider ? Je suis un peu chargé.</p>
<p>Plus d’une dizaine de paquets rejoignirent le sien sur la table. Une fois débarrassé, Jabu sauta sur son petit ami pour l’embrasser.</p>
<p>– Joyeux anniversaire, mon poulain.<br/>– Merci, sourit le Pégase à pleines dents. Tout ça juste pour moi ? Je commence à comprendre ce tout ce traquenard.<br/>– Quel traquenard ? demanda innocemment Jabu.<br/>– Vous m’avez bien eu avec ma sœur et les autres. La masse de clients à l’auberge, c’était tous nos amis venus boire un coup pour célébrer mon anniversaire. Certains n’étaient même pas remis de l'anniversaire d'Aiolos d’hier soir. Angelo somnolait sur table, mais il avait quand même la force de lever sa chope de bière pour en réclamer plus. Aphrodite avait mis un sac sur sa tête avec des trous au niveau les yeux pour cacher sa ʺsale gueuleʺ. Le calme Shaka est d’une humeur exécrable en décuvée. Aiolos avait encore du spray coloré dans les cheveux et Milo n’avait même pas changé de fringues. Aiolia était encore plus bruyant que d’habitude, et les autres lui beuglaient de baisser le volume à cause de leur mal de tronche. Même Saori, notre Déesse, titubait encore un peu et s’accrochait bien au bras de Shion.<br/>– C’est vrai que c’était une sacrée soirée, se souvint la licorne.<br/>– Heureusement qu’Aldébaran qui résiste bien à l’alcool et Mû qui sait se montrer raisonnable sont allés chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie, et moi je devais faire le service pour tous ces ivrognes alors que c'est MON anniversaire, bouda le héros du Sanctuaire. Et il n’y avait même pas de gâteau.<br/>– Tu en as un juste ici, sourit Jabu. C’est au chocolat.<br/>– Mon préféré, merci mon doudou.</p>
<p>Seiya embrassa son compagnon, et après une pause gourmande méritée, il entreprit d’ouvrir la masse de cadeaux qu’il avait reçus. Il déballa des mangas, du chocolat, des bons d’achat, un jeu vidéo, des ustensiles japonais introuvables en Grèce, des babioles, et même des présents plus osés comme des préservatifs, un tablier sexy, un jeu de dés sexuel qui sembla lui plaire étant donné qu’il souriait grandement en regardant Jabu qui rougissait. Lorsqu’enfin arriva le cadeau de sa tendre moitié, il fut étonné de trouver un blouson chaud et très tendance.</p>
<p>– Il est superbe Jabu, et il a l’air de tenir chaud. Je suis même pas sûr qu’il fasse assez froid ici pour le mettre. Mais ça me sera très utile quand j’irai à Asgard. Il caille tout le temps là-bas.<br/>– En fait Seiya… commença Jabu. Euh…<br/>– Toi, tu as quelque chose à m’annoncer. Il faut toujours que tu stresses. Relax mon doudou, essaya de le détendre Seiya en lui massant les épaules, dis-moi ce que tu as à dire. Je ne vais pas te manger… enfin si j’ai très envie de te dévorer, mais bon tu m’as compris. Je t’aime quoi qu’il arrive.<br/>– Je… j’ai un autre cadeau pour toi.<br/>– Vraiment ? Tu me gâtes trop, sourit grandement Pégase.</p>
<p>Jabu sentit ses joues chauffer. Même après quatre ans de relation, ce sourire que Seiya adressait à lui et lui seul le charmait toujours autant et lui donnait confiance. Pégase possédait un pouvoir merveilleux, celui de donner des ailes, comme le cheval ailé de sa constellation. Cette fois encore, Jabu se résolut à soulever le matelas pour en sortir une enveloppe colorée qu’il tendit à Seiya. </p>
<p>– C’est plus un cadeau pour nous deux… mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.</p>
<p>Intrigué, Seiya ouvrit l’enveloppe pour y trouver deux billets d’avion, ainsi que la confirmation de réservation d’un chalet en Laponie. Les dates du voyage étaient du 23 au 30 décembre.</p>
<p>– Veux-tu partir en vacances avec moi ce noël ? demanda timidement Jabu. Je sais que tu apprécies de passer noël ici en famille, avec ta sœur et nos amis. Mais même si on vit en Grèce, nous sommes japonais, et là-bas noël est la fête des amoureux, non ? Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… enfin si ça te dit bien sûr… de passer noël juste avec moi dans le pays du père noël ? On pourrait aller le voir, acheter une décoration souvenir, profiter du chalet cosy, juste tous les deux… j’aime beaucoup l’ambiance des chalets. Je sais qu’on pourrait y aller à une autre période, mais je tenais tellement à passer ces fêtes juste avec toi. Et on reviendra pour faire la méga fête du nouvel an avec tout le monde. T’en penses quoi ? Je te mets pas la pression, hein ? Prends ton temps pour réfléchir. Et c’est pas grave si tu veux pas, je comprendrai…<br/>– Jabu, le coupa Seiya en prenant le menton de son compagnon dans sa main. Calme-toi, j’ai compris.</p>
<p>Il s’approcha et l’embrassa tendrement.</p>
<p>– Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. Tu sais que j’aime partir en vacances avec toi. Et je comprends mieux le cadeau du manteau.<br/>– Je veux rien t’imposer, Seiya.<br/>– C’est vrai que j’aime passer noël avec ma sœur, mais on s’est retrouvé depuis sept ans maintenant, donc plus longtemps que notre séparation. On a franchi un cap elle et moi, et je pense qu’on a atteint des âges où on peut se permettre de vivre chacun sa vie sans ce besoin viscéral de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle va aussi partir pour noël cette année.<br/>– Vraiment ? s’étonna Jabu.<br/>– Orphée l’emmène passer noël en Italie. Ils vont assister à plusieurs opéras et comédies musicales. Elle semblait aux anges de découvrir cela. Je m’en voudrais d’imposer une tradition de noël alors que son futur mari lui promet un voyage féérique.<br/>– Son futur mari ?<br/>– Orphée veut la demander en mariage, révéla Seiya.<br/>– Vraiment ?<br/>– Je l’ai croisé en venant ici et il me l’a dit. Il va faire sa demande le jour de noël à la fontaine de Trevi à Rome. Si elle accepte, ils feront l’annonce au nouvel an et ils organiseront ça pour l’année prochaine.<br/>– Oh, on aura donc encore un mariage à célébrer l’année prochaine ! Avec celui de Camus et Milo, Saga et Aphrodite, Shaïna et Shura, et maintenant Orphée et Seika. Ça va en faire des cadeaux à acheter.<br/>– Celui de ma sœur sera le meilleur. Je mettrais tout en œuvre pour qu’elle vive la plus belle journée de sa vie.<br/>– Je n’en doute pas Seiya, sourit Jabu.</p>
<p>Dès que Pégase était motivé pour une tâche, rien ne l’arrêtait, dusse-t-il y laisser sa santé.</p>
<p>Son vaillant, son valeureux Pégase, son homme à lui. Jabu se demandait souvent s’il le méritait. Il avait longtemps eu un complexe d’infériorité par rapport à Seiya, ce qui avait été compliqué au début de leur relation. Encore aujourd’hui, Jabu n’était pas complètement sûr de lui, mais fort heureusement, il partageait une relation avec l’homme le plus formidable de la Terre.</p>
<p>Malgré son statut de chevalier divin et de héros, Seiya restait Seiya, un garçon jovial et engageant qui savait très bien vous mettre à l’aise. Si Jabu doutait de lui-même, il ne remettrait jamais en cause la sincérité et la loyauté de Seiya. Fantastique, vraiment fantastique. Et par Athéna, il embrassait comme un Dieu. Quelle surprise lors de leur premier baiser. Quatre ans après, Pégase n’en finissait pas encore de le surprendre. </p>
<p>Jabu se lécha les lèvres en pensant aux exquis baisers de son petit-ami. Quelques secondes après, son vœu fut exaucé, Seiya l’embrassait.</p>
<p>– Tu sais que tu peux m’embrasser quand tu veux, sourit Seiya.<br/>– Mais… que…<br/>– Jabu, ça fait quatre ans qu’on sort ensemble. Tu crois que je n’ai pas remarqué ton tic ? En plus, j’adore quand tu te lèches les lèvres comme ça. Ça me fait un tel effet.<br/>– Ah… Jabu déglutit avant de reprendre contenance. Et bien voyons voir ça.</p>
<p>Les sourires bienheureux devinrent plus malicieux, et les baisers amoureux plus enflammés. Les deux chevaliers laissèrent les restes de gâteau et le papier cadeau traîner sur la table pour rejoindre leur chambre.</p>
<p>– J’ai hâte qu’on se retrouve ensemble au chalet, devant la cheminée, soupira Seiya qui s’était placé au-dessus de Jabu.<br/>– Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?<br/>– Evidemment. Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau génial, mon doudou. Je vais te remercier comme il faut.</p>
<p>Jabu se laissa aller aux caresses de son amant. Tout son stress ressenti depuis ce matin s’évapora d’un seul coup. A présent, son ventre se tordait pour une toute autre raison.</p>
<p>Mais une autre angoisse, un peu plus lointaine, l’attendait pour ce voyage.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~**</p>
</div>Allongés nus dans la pénombre du chalet, juste éclairés par le feu de cheminée, les deux chevaliers équestres profitaient de la retombée d’un puissant coït. L’ambiance féérique du chalet était juste magique et décuplait la levée de leurs hormones.<p>– Joyeux noël mon poulain, dit Jabu.<br/>– Joyeux noël mon doudou. Je passe l’un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Tout est parfait. J’ai vu le père noël, je suis isolé ici avec toi, et le repas du traiteur était excellent. Tu as vraiment tout prévu.<br/>–Je voulais passer un noël exceptionnel avec toi… Seiya… hésita à nouveau Jabu. Ça te dit qu’on trinque ?<br/>– Et comment !<br/>– Je vais nous servir deux coupes.<br/>– Je vais t’aider.<br/>– NON… l’arrêta un peu trop vivement la Licorne. Reste-là, ça va aller. C’est ton cadeau après tout.<br/>– Tu en profites autant que moi, répondit malicieusement Pégase.</p>
<p>Voilà, ils y étaient. Le stress monta. Les mains tremblantes, Jabu sortit la bouteille du frigo et manqua de faire un trou dans le plafond en retirant le bouchon. Il anticipa mal l’effet mousse de la boisson et salit le sol du coin cuisine ainsi que ses mains. </p>
<p>– Tss, quel maladroit ! pesta-t-il en s’essuyant. Courage Jabu.</p>
<p>Il servir deux coupes avant de faire furtivement couler un objet dans le verre de Seiya. Enfin, il revint vers son amant qui l’attendait gentiment assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Jabu se figea quelques secondes pour l’observer. L’éclairage de l’âtre dorait sa peau halée et ses yeux marron avait pris une teinte orangée. Il était beau. Il était magnifique, et il était à lui.</p>
<p>– Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant sa coupe. A notre premier noël en couple.<br/>– A notre premier noël en couple, répéta Seiya en trinquant. J’espère qu’on repassera des moments comme ça. Des vacances rien que tous les deux.</p>
<p>Il posa son verre sans même boire une goutte, faisant paniquer Jabu. Non, il devait boire. Il devait découvrir ce qu’il avait placé au fond du verre.</p>
<p>Ses yeux fixés sur la coupe pleine, Jabu sentit une main lui retourner le visage. De cette lueur envoutante qui se dégageait de lui, Jabu sentit son cœur s’accélérer. Était-ce possible de retomber encore et encore amoureux ?</p>
<p>Seiya l’embrassa tendrement et divinement comme il savait si bien le faire, avant de prendre sa main, embrasser encore le dos, sa paume, l’intérieur de son poignet, la cicatrice de son accident puis entremêla ses doigts avec les siens.</p>
<p>– Jabu, je t’aime. Je t’aime mon doudou. J’ai quelque chose à te dire et j’ai peur de ne plus y arriver demain matin.</p>
<p>Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi le jovial Seiya prenait-il cet air sérieux ? Cela lui donnait l’air tellement mature. C’était si rare qu’il soit comme ça. Qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Qu’est-ce qu’il allait lui dire ? Jabu était au bord de la nausée.</p>
<p>– Ça fait quatre ans qu’on sort ensemble, et trois ans qu’on vit ensemble. Des fois, on se dispute. Normal, surtout quand tu prends toute la couette ou que tu cuisines des haricots verts alors que tu sais que je déteste ça. Mais malgré ça, je t’aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Jabu, veux-tu m’épouser ?</p>
<p>Immédiatement, les larmes coulèrent. Jabu resta ébahi, bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes avant de réagir et de sécher ses larmes. Mais quoi ? Que venait de dire Seiya ? Il le demandait en mariage ? Non mais attendez, c’était son cadeau à lui ça ! Seiya le savait ? Il l’avait copié ? Quoi ? Quoi ?</p>
<p>Pégase bougea pour saisir son pantalon qui traînait près du tapis et en sortit une bague de fiançailles masculine qu’il montra à Jabu, attendant anxieusement sa réponse.</p>
<p>– Accepte-la. S’il-te-plait mon doudou. Je t’aime.<br/>– Mais… mais non !<br/>– Hein ? Tu ne veux pas ?<br/>– Si, mais si bien sûr. Béta va, riait nerveusement Jabu qui continuait à essuyer ses yeux qui pleuraient. Mais il faut toujours que tu me dépasses en tout. Rah, c’est tellement frustrant.<br/>– Comment ça ?<br/>– Regarde au fond de ton verre.</p>
<p>Seiya obtempéra, découvrant un autre anneau de fiançailles dans le liquide bulleux.</p>
<p>– Je veux t’épouser. Bien sûr que je veux t’épouser. Je t’aime Seiya. Et toi alors, veux-tu m’épouser ?<br/>– Oui mon doudou.</p>
<p>Le stress laissa place à l’euphorie. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent leur anneau, scellant ainsi leur engagement avant de repartir dans de torrides ébats. Ils n’en avaient pas fini de souiller le tapis.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Le lendemain, jour de noël, Jabu sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit Seiya qui s’était assis à la table du petit chalet et griffonnait quelque chose en buvant son chocolat au lait.<p>– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jabu en l’enlaçant par derrière.<br/>– Je prépare la liste de cadeaux pour notre mariage.<br/>– Tu perds pas le nord, toi. On n’a encore rien annoncé aux autres.<br/>– Shura et Shaïna ont déjà fait la leur, et vu ce qu’ils demandent, je vais pas me gêner non plus. Par contre, mon doudou, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de l’organiser ? Non, parce que tu sais que je suis pas doué pour ça.<br/>– Tu me laisses carte blanche ?<br/>– Je te fais confiance. Tu fais toujours les choses bien.<br/>– Au moins un domaine dans lequel je te bats.<br/>– Jabu, tu as d’énormes qualités. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi. L’homme avec qui je partage ma vie est quelqu’un de merveilleux. Il est intelligent, digne, fort, galant…<br/>– Arrête Seiya, rougit Jabu.<br/>– Teigneux aussi, mauvais perdant, râleur à ses heures…<br/>– Euh, tu m’aides plus à me sentir confiant là.<br/>– Et mon petit préféré… il est super chatouilleux, révéla Seiya en bondissant sur son petit-ami.<br/>– Ah non… Seiyaaaaaaaaaa, pas çaaaaaaa.</p>
<p>Ils chahutèrent et rirent un long moment avec pour seul témoin de leur symbiose l’arbre de Noël.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Juste nous deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 2 décembre 2020</p>
<p>Personnages : Ikki x Hyoga pour Queenie Adel et Shun x June pour Maelyna</p>
<p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p>
<p>Genre : Romance</p>
<p>Note de l’auteur : J’ai rassemblé pour cette seule fenêtre les demandes de Queenie et Maelyna parce que j’ai lié les deux histoires des couples, mais sachez que les passages Ikki x Hyoga et Shun x June sont indépendants (donc si vous ne souhaitez lire que les parties de l’un ou de l’autre, c’est possible et ça ne gêne en rien la compréhension de l’histoire).</p>
<p>Le maître de Shun et June est cité. Pour ma part, étant plus à l’aise avec celui de l’animé (Albior de Céphée), j’ai choisi celui-ci.</p>
<p>Je m’excuse s’il reste des fautes, je n’ai eu le temps que de faire deux relectures.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyoga arrosa généreusement la dinde avant de la retourner pour uniformiser la cuisson. Les effluves de la viande envahissaient la cuisine de l’isba et lui donnaient l’eau à la bouche. Tout était presque prêt pour qu’il passe un réveillon de noël délicieux. La table était mise, les amuse-gueule et l’apéritif sortis, le russe comptait bien enivrer son invité et s’offrir une bonne crème brulée au dessert. Mais avant, il devait se préparer. L’alcool et le repas de roi ne faisaient pas tout. Il devait littéralement séduire son homme comme si c’était un premier rendez-vous. Le chevalier des glaces comptait bien embraser la banquise ce soir. Ce serait indiscutablement le plus chaud et merveilleux noël depuis la paix, et personne, absolument personne ne viendrait les déranger. Cela faisait six ans que Hyoga attendait ce moment.</p>
<p>Le Cygne passa dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche et se préparer. Il avait scrupuleusement choisi la tenue qui plairait à son partenaire censé le rejoindre. Un pantalon de cuir, un haut moulant couleur bleu qui s’assortissait avec ses yeux, un léger effet dans ses cheveux blond, sans oublier le parfum que son compagnon et lui partageaient. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans après s’être longuement tournés autour. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble parce que son cher et tendre était un oiseau libre, voyageur, qui n’aimait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, mais les sentiments étaient là. Chacune de leurs retrouvailles étaient magiques et incroyablement érotiques. Hyoga en palpitait d’avance. Surtout qu’il avait fait en sorte que le frère de son homme soit introuvable.</p>
<p>Ah, Ikki et son inquiétude constante envers Shun. Ça avait toujours un côté attendrissant que Hyoga appréciait, mais ça en devenait fatiguant lorsque le petit frère en question passait avant lui. Ce n’était pas la faute de Shun, loin de là. Andromède était probablement celui qui avait le plus gagné en autonomie et maturité depuis six ans. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Shun était débrouillard et polyvalent, et il consacrait sa vie dans des missions humanitaires en compagnie de June, son amie du temps de son entrainement sur l’île d’Andromède, devenue sa fiancée depuis. Shun adorait toujours son grand-frère, mais le besoin viscéral de se voir comme autrefois se faisait moins sentir pour lui, au contraire d’Ikki encore très accroché à son cadet. Il s’immisçait bien souvent entre le couple et sans scrupule en plus. Ce n’était pas qu’il doutait de June, il la calculait à peine. Et cela se répercutait aussi sur eux-deux aussi. Parfois, souvent même, Hyoga aimerait bien qu'Ikki oublie un peu son cadet pour penser plus souvent à lui qui était son compagnon de vie.</p>
<p>Depuis la paix, noël était l’occasion d’une grande réunion « familiale ». C’était le grand rassemblement chaque année entre Ikki et lui, Camus et son compagnon Milo, Isaak et son compagnon Io, Shun et June, et même Albior de Céphée qui se considérait comme le daron de ses disciples et se trouvait être envahissant lui-aussi. L’ambiance avait été étrange la première année, Milo ayant été celui qui avait tué Albior. Enfin, pas complètement puisqu’Aphrodite y avait mis son grain de sel, mais ça Milo l’ignorait et Camus demandait à ce que le secret soit gardé pour préserver la dignité du Scorpion.</p>
<p>Un an comme ça, deux ans comme ça, cette année, chacun restait de son côté. C’était Shun qui avait énoncé l’envie de passer noël tranquille avec June, sans son frère ou son maître, juste avec celle qu’il aimait. Hyoga avait donc aidé son ami et fait en sorte que Shun se perde dans une foule pendant que lui invitait Ikki à passer le réveillon dans son isba en Sibérie. Ils y seraient seuls, tranquilles, isolés, l’ambiance parfaite pour une folle nuit sainte, pas si sainte que ça en fait. Hyoga était tellement impatient. Ce serait une soirée merveilleuse. Camus n’y avait vu aucune objection, et encore moins Milo, au contraire tout content de ne pas se farcir les mômes et la belle-famille cette année encore.</p>
<p>Hyoga sortit de la douche fin prêt. Après une dernière vérification à sa viande, il commença à se servir un verre de vodka orange. Ikki ne devrait plus tarder.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>June n’osa cligner des yeux du spectacle devant ses yeux. Le défilé de lumières colorées de la capitale nippone était ahurissant. C’était vraiment quelque chose à voir. Le pays natal de son compagnon regorgeait de trésor et elle était impatiente de les découvrir.<p>La jolie blonde sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Shun lui souriait et elle sentit son cœur palpiter. Encore aujourd’hui, alors qu’ils sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans, elle était toujours sublimée par son regard angélique qui faisait valser bien des têtes. Toutes les guirlandes de noël du monde ne semblaient pas aussi lumineuses que le sourire de son bien-aimé. Cette réflexion paraissait terriblement candide, mais elle était véridique. </p>
<p>Shun avait beaucoup grandi depuis l’époque où c’était elle qui veillait sur lui. Il la dépassait d’une bonne tête maintenant. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l’enfance, et pourtant ses traits avaient gardé la même pureté qu’autrefois. Et même sa voix d'homme adulte, devenue un peu plus grave après avoir mué, restait incroyablement calme et bienveillante, mettant n’importe qui en confiance, adulte ou enfant. </p>
<p>Shun d’Andromède était définitivement un ange. Un homme d’une incroyable beauté et pas seulement physique. En sa qualité de chevalier, il était doté d’un grand sens de la justice et d’une abnégation sans faille. Mais en plus, Shun avait toujours été un garçon d’une extrême bonté. Sa gentillesse et sa patience touchaient le cœur même des plus hargneux. Son optimisme et sa volonté à toute épreuve redonnaient l’espoir à beaucoup de gens désespérés. Et cet homme-là l’avait choisi à elle comme compagne !</p>
<p>Souvent, June ne se sentait pas digne de lui. Shun était nettement supérieur à elle. En plus de toutes ces qualités dignes d’un bon samaritain, d’un Dalaï-lama ou même d'un Dieu, Andromède s'était élevé au rang de chevalier divin, tout en restant humble, alors qu’elle n’était qu’un petit bronze qui n’avait participé à aucune bataille. </p>
<p>En peignant le portait de ce garçon si parfait, June se sentait complètement hors catégorie. Pourtant, c’était bien sa main que Shun tenait actuellement, et c’était bien à elle qu’il adressait ce sourire. C’était bien avec elle qu’il allait passer les fêtes de noël cette année, au pays du soleil levant, patrie qui avait vu naître cet homme de grande vertu, son homme à elle.</p>
<p>– On y va ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>June hocha la tête en lui offrant un sourire similaire. C'était elle que cet ange avait choisi. Elle l’aimait de tout son être. Comment était-ce possible de ne pas l’aimer ? Et tant qu’il le lui permettait, elle n’était pas prête de lâcher cette main.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Lorsqu’Ikki pénétra l’isba vêtu comme un cosmonaute, Hyoga lui retira ses couches de vêtements en un temps record avant de s’emparer de ses lèvres. Il s’assurait que son phénix n’ait pas le temps de se refroidir, tout comme sa viande qu’il avait judicieusement couverte pour qu’elle garde sa chaleur et ses odeurs.<p>– Salut beau gosse, susurra le Cygne.<br/>– Salut beau blond. T’as sorti le grand jeu, répondit Ikki et tâtant le fessier de son compagnon bien moulé dans son pantalon de cuir. C’est mal de me tenter de la sorte.<br/>– Je ne compte pas me contenter d’une seule volaille ce soir, sourit malicieusement Hyoga. Mais je garde le meilleur gibier pour la fin. Un petit apéro ?<br/>– Attends, je dois mettre la viande en cuisson, sinon on la mangera jamais.<br/>– La viande ?<br/>– Ben oui, j’ai amené la viande. Tu ne vas quand même pas tout payer. C’est notre noël à nous, alors on partage.<br/>– Mais t’occupe, j’ai déjà tout prévu.<br/>– T’as prévu quoi ? demanda Ikki.<br/>– Classique, de la dinde.<br/>– T’es sérieux ?</p>
<p>Le ton de reproche qu’avait employé Ikki refroidit l’atmosphère voluptueuse qui avait commencé à s’installer. Hyoga et Ikki ne se disputaient pas souvent, pour la bonne raison qu’ils ne se voyaient pas si souvent que ça. Ils s’aimaient vraiment et ils adoraient se retrouver. Mais deux forts caractères comme eux, têtus qui plus est, et avec des avis pas toujours concordants, ne peuvent passer trop de temps ensemble avant que la crise n’explose. Quelques jours tout au plus avant que Ikki ne s’envole à nouveau. Ils ne se parlaient même pas tous les jours.</p>
<p>Leur relation leur convenait et cette solution les équilibrait bien. Leurs sentiments n’avaient pas moins de valeur qu’un autre couple. Ils avaient juste pris conscience que s’aimer follement n’était pas un élément suffisant pour bien s’entendre. Il n’y avait qu’à voir Camus et Milo qui se disputaient souvent et faisaient des sacrifices de dingue pour vivre ensemble, mais il n’était pas rare que chacun rentre dormir dans on temple après une énième dispute entre eux. Pour le coup, Ikki et Hyoga n’avaient pas ce genre de problème. En général, il fallait bien attendre le troisième jour avant qu’ils ne commencent à sortir le linge sale. Mais cette fois-là, ce fut d’entrée de jeu.</p>
<p>Hyoga n’aimait pas ce ton, aussi il prit directement une attitude offensive. Cela faisait des heures qu’il préparait le repas, Ikki n’avait rien à dire là-dessus.</p>
<p>– Quoi ? Ça te va pas ?<br/>– Mais Hyoga, y a rien qui te choque ?<br/>– Ben non !<br/>– Tu me demandes littéralement de bouffer mon totem !<br/>– Depuis quand t’es une dinde ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s’exaspéra Hyoga d’une telle révélation complètement grotesque.<br/>– De la dinde, du poulet, j’ai du mal à avaler ces trucs-là.<br/>– Et c’est maintenant que tu me sors ça alors que c’est prêt !<br/>– Je pensais que c’était évident.<br/>– Ça ne l’était pas, non ! Et toi, t’as prévu quoi ?</p>
<p>C’est alors que Ikki sortit de son sac en tissu une pièce de volaille. Hyoga sentit sa mâchoire tomber au sol. Est-ce que son compagnon était devenu complétement con ? Est-ce qu’il avait laissé fondre son cerveau dans un volcan quelque part ?</p>
<p>– Du canard à l’orange.<br/>– T’as vraiment décidé de te foutre de ma gueule ce soir ! explosa le blond.<br/>– Quoi, t’aimes pas le canard ? Ou c’est l’orange ?<br/>– T’as décidé de gâcher notre noël, c’est ça ? Tu digères pas que Shun ait disparu dans la nature.<br/>– Me parle pas de mon frère. C’est déjà dur pour moi de… Hyoga ?<br/>– Quoi ?<br/>– Tu sais quelque chose.<br/>– … Non, dit le russe après une très brève hésitation qui n’échappa nullement à Ikki.<br/>– Où est-il ?<br/>– J’en sais rien. Et puis, oublie-le un peu ton frangin. Il peut se gérer seul.<br/>– Il a dix-neuf ans. Officiellement au Japon, il est encore mineur.<br/>– Oh mais je t’en prie, se désespéra Hyoga. <br/>– Tu n’as pas de frère. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui nous unit.<br/>– Arrête, tais-toi !</p>
<p>Le ton s’était fait sans appel. Là, Hyoga n’avait plus envie de plaisanter.</p>
<p>– Moi aussi j’ai des personnes que j’aime. Isaak est comme mon frère. Camus est comme mon père. Et tous nos amis, Seiya, Shiryu, et Shun aussi, ils sont comme mes frères aussi. Alors ferme-là ! Je sais autant que toi ce que c’est d’aimer un proche. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que je ne peux pas comprendre l’amour filial ? Je connais très bien la douleur de perdre un être cher. Parfois, je revois encore ma mère sombrer sur ce bateau. Même si j’ai réussi à faire son deuil, je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette douleur qui m’a traversé ce jour-là. C’était ma mère, et je l’aimais de toute mon existence. Elle était tout ce que j’avais au monde avant de vous connaître. Si t’as compris ce que je voulais dire, excuse-toi maintenant, Ikki. <br/>– Hyoga, où est Shun ? demanda encore le Phénix, faisant complètement fi du discours du blond.<br/>– Je ne te le dirais pas. Il ne veut pas de toi ce soir. Il est avec sa copine, et moi aussi je voulais passer noël tranquille avec mon homme. Mais faut que tu foutes la merde.<br/>– C’est toi qui as commencé avec ta dinde.<br/>– Mais de la dinde, putain ! C’est juste de la dinde, le plat traditionnel de noël. Ose me dire que j’ai mal fait quelque chose.<br/>– Tu n’as pas pensé à moi.<br/>– Et toi alors avec ton canard ? Cygne, canard, y a rien qui remue dans ton crâne ?<br/>– Tu crois que j’ai fait le lien canard-cygne ?<br/>– Il est plus évident que dinde-phénix.<br/>– Bon, y a pas moyen de discuter à ce que je vois. Tu veux pas de ma viande ? Fort bien ! Tu veux pas me dire où est Shun ? Je m’en souviendrais. <br/>– Par Athéna, soupira Hyoga en levant les bras, tu ne veux pas juste passer un noël tranquille avec moi ?<br/>– Là, tu m’as coupé l’envie.<br/>– Ça serait juste ma faute en plus ? Mais tu peux partir si mon opinion et ma cuisine ne te conviennent pas.<br/>– Je me suis gelé les burnes en venant jusqu’ici alors je ne compte pas partir en pleine nuit et avec la neige qu’il tombe dehors.<br/>– Et bien installe-toi, c’est moi qui pars, cracha Hyoga en prenant son manteau. Bon noël en solitaire, dindon !</p>
<p>La porte de l’isba claqua, laissant un phénix fulminant dans l’entrée.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Au Japon, Shun et June passaient au contraire un excellent un moment. Après s’être longuement promenés dans les allées et les parcs pour profiter de l’ambiance festive, le couple dîna dans un restaurant traditionnel. Shun rit un peu de voir sa compagne en difficulté avec les baguettes, si bien qu’il finit par demander des couverts au serveur.<p>– Il y a du monde, remarqua June en regardant autour d’elle. C’est étonnant pour un soir de noël. On dirait des couples. Les gens ne se retrouvent pas en famille ?<br/>– Non, pas ici. Enfin si, mais c’est surtout le nouvel an la fête familiale importante au Japon. Noël n’est qu’une tradition commerciale importée et on dit que c’est la fête des amoureux, comme une autre saint Valentin. D’ailleurs, le 25 décembre n’est pas un jour férié. C’est un jour comme un autre.<br/>– Ah oui ?<br/>– C’est donc l’endroit idéal pour passer noël avec toi, sourit Shun en prenant la main de June sur la table. Et puis, je suis content de te faire découvrir mon pays natal.<br/>– Moi aussi.<br/>– Après, je vais t’emmener dans un endroit qui décoiffe. Tu vas pas en revenir. J’espère que tu aimes l’électronique.</p>
<p>Même si ça paraissait complètement mièvre, June avait juste envie de dire qu’elle était heureuse n’importe où du moment qu’elle était avec Shun. </p>
<p>Tous deux avaient une relation simple. Pas de grande passion, mais beaucoup de tendresse, de câlin et de discussion. Shun parlait beaucoup des combats qu’il avait menés, comme s’il ressentait un besoin d’extérioriser ces cauchemars du passé. Il culpabilisait encore d’avoir dû blesser et tuer tant de gens, même si ces gens question étaient revenus à la vie depuis. Il les entendait encore crier de douleur et rendre leur dernier souffle. C’était une déchirure pour ce garçon si doux et si bon, opposé à la moindre violence. Dans ces moments-là, June l’écoutait parler en le tenant contre elle et en caressant ses cheveux, parfois en embrassant sa tête ou en lui murmurant « tu as été très courageux » ou « c’était pour la justice et la paix sur Terre ». </p>
<p>Déjà sur l’île d’Andromède, June avait une attitude très maternelle envers Shun. Nombre de personnes étaient sceptiques sur leur relation de couple. Une union comme la leur ne pouvait soi-disant pas fonctionner éternellement. Shun était son compagnon, pas son fils ou son petit-frère. Mais Shun était un homme qui avait énormément besoin d’affection et de tendresse. Elle ne faisait rien de mal et leur couple fonctionnait à merveille pour le moment. June était heureuse avec lui. Les autres ne se rendaient pas compte, mais c’était donnant-donnant. Elle procurait à Shun toute l’attention et l’affection qu’il avait besoin, et elle en recevait également, au centuple même. </p>
<p>Dans l’intimité, les sceptiques ne se doutaient certainement pas que Shun prenait soin d’elle comme un joyau. Il priorisait les désirs de son amante avant les siens. Il mettait tout en œuvre pour lui faire plaisir et il y arrivait d’ailleurs très bien. Oui, leur relation était simple, sans grande vague, mais elle leur convenait comme ça. Les passions torrides et les montagnes russes, ce n’était pas pour eux. Ils aimaient leur simplicité. Ils étaient des pacifistes qui réglaient chaque désaccord dans le calme et l’écoute. Vu de l’extérieur, cela pouvait paraitre ennuyeux, certes, mais c’était leur relation à eux et ils la géraient comme ils l’entendaient.</p>
<p>June faisait confiance à Shun. Elle savait qu’il ne tournerait pas de l’œil pour une fille plus ambitieuse. Son chevalier était bien trop pur pour cela. Au lieu de répondre à l’appel de la chair, Shun donnerait plutôt à cette tentatrice sa veste pour qu’elle se couvre, et il la complimenterait pour qu’elle sache qu’elle n’était pas une sale allumeuse mais bien une belle fille avec beaucoup de charme qui méritait le bonheur autant que n’importe qui. C’était son Shun, le garçon qu’elle avait toujours aimé.</p>
<p>Après le restaurant, Shun l’emmena dans un lieu de divertissement populaire du Japon : une salle d’arcade. Le couple ne s’était pas réellement fait de cadeau de noël, mais Shun réussit quand même à lui attraper une peluche dans une machine avec des pinces. Une jolie panthère des neiges dont le pelage blanc et les yeux bleus magnifiques lui rappelaient ceux de Shun. June essaya aussi mais la pèche ne fut pas aussi bonne. Pour chasser sa frustration, Shun l’emmena dans un appareil à photomaton qui ne faisait pas de simples photos d’identité. La cabine était grande, clairement prévue pour recevoir plusieurs personnes, et les photos prises étaient customisables à souhait. </p>
<p>– C’est des purikura, expliqua Shun. Ça fait fureur chez les ados.<br/>– Mais c’est génial, s’extasia June en remarquant le cliché coloré qui venait de sortir de la machine. Encore une, Shun.</p>
<p>Ils prirent plusieurs autres clichés sur différents poses, thèmes et couleurs. Leur favorite irait rejoindre leur petit album de couple, celui qu’ils transportaient partout où ils allaient. Pas plus grand qu’un livre de poche, il recensait tous les moments les plus importants de leur couple, comme leurs voyages, qu’ils soient vacanciers ou humanitaires, ou les évènements auxquels il se rendaient. Cet album, c’était leur petit trésor. Toutes leurs autres photos étaient conservées par Albior dans son domicile en Equateur. </p>
<p>Le couple n’avait pas vraiment de chez-eux. Ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps à voyager à travers le monde. La maison de leur maitre était un peu leur point d’ancrage. Une chambre leur était d’ailleurs réservée, et Albior était toujours heureux de recevoir ses « enfants ».</p>
<p>Ce soir de noël, la salle d’arcade se peuplait de beaucoup de jeunes, principalement des groupes d’amis en sortie ou des couples. Nombreuses étaient les filles qui louchaient de l’œil sur Shun, mais Andromède tenait fermement la main de June, leur signalant gentiment qu’il n’était pas disponible. </p>
<p>L’un comme l’autre n’aimait pas tellement les jeux de violence où il fallait se servir d’une arme, même virtuelle, ou les jeux de combat. Il se défièrent plutôt sur des courses de voiture, et June raffola d’un jeu de rythme dansant. Ses réflexes aiguisés de chevalier l’aidèrent bien et elle éclata le record de la machine sur laquelle elle jouait, se faisant même applaudir par la foule qui avait été témoin de sa prouesse. Shun lui souriait gaiement, comme s’il était fier d’elle qu’elle soit sa compagne. D’ailleurs, il lui tendit la main pour la faire descendre de la machine. Plusieurs garçons regardèrent le « copain de cette belle blonde trop forte » d’un œil circonspect, le détaillant des pieds à la tête comme pour juger si ce blanc-bec était digne de cette championne de danse d’arcade. S’ils savaient qui était réellement Shun. </p>
<p>Après cet exercice, le couple quitta la salle d’arcade pour se rendre à leur hôtel. Ils ne passeraient qu’une seule nuit à Tokyo. Le lendemain, Shun avait prévu de montrer à June l’orphelinat où lui et son frère avaient grandi avec leurs amis. Ils salueraient Miho au passage, puis ils prendraient un train vers le sud, direction la préfecture de Kanagawa, plus précisément la ville d’Hakone. Ils passeraient les prochains jours dans un ryokan traditionnel où ils pourraient se relaxer grâce à des sources chaudes naturelles. June en profiterait pour découvrir la culture et les traditions de ce pays. De plus, la région était vraiment magnifique et se trouvait à proximité de l’illustre Mont Fuji. </p>
<p>La blonde était vraiment impatiente de découvrir ces merveilles. En attendant, Shun l’emmena dans un autre établissement typique de ce pays. Il semblait d’ailleurs un peu intimidé en pénétrant dans l’édifice. Mais qu’est-ce que ces « love hotels » avaient-ils de si gênant ?</p>
<p>La chambre était très fantaisiste et ne ressemblait en rien à une chambre d’hôtel classique. Style nippon peut-être ? Le lit était grand et rond, avec au-dessus un immense miroir, et tout autour des lumières tamisées toutes colorées. En faisant le tour, June trouva également quelques… accessoires, des jouets de grands… et June réalisa subitement pourquoi le mot « love » était associé à ce type d’hôtel.</p>
<p>– Encore une fantaisie de ce pays, sourit Shun gêné. A vrai dire, je découvre moi-aussi ces endroits. On n’est pas obligé de se servir de tout ça. C’est pas vraiment mon truc en plus. Je voulais juste te faire découvrir. La chambre te convient quand même.<br/>– Elle est parfaite, sourit June en se rapprochant de son partenaire, lequel l’encercla avec un bras. J’aime le Japon. Et je t’aime, Shun.</p>
<p>Andromède se pencha pour l’embrasser tendrement. Ils s’étreignaient fortement tout en s’embrassant longuement. C’était doux, tout à l’image de leur couple.</p>
<p>– Moi aussi je t’aime, June, dit Shun lorsqu’ils se séparèrent. Je suis content de passer noël juste avec toi.<br/>– Joyeux noël mon héros.<br/>– Joyeux noël ma chérie.</p>
<p>Ils s’embrassèrent encore, ignorant tous les artifices de la chambre. Leur seul bonheur consistait à se retrouver dans les bras l’un de l’autre.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Hyoga avait longuement marché dans la neige et la glace. Ses poings firent de nombreux trous dans la mer gelée de Sibérie et il plongea carrément pour nager et se rafraichir les idées. Il y voyait à peine, tout juste éclairé par la lune et son aura qu’il déployait doucement pour mieux ressentir son environnement.<p>Quel affreux noël, probablement le pire de son existence. Alors que ce devait être une merveilleuse soirée avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Hyoga avait vingt ans et il associait ce noël comme le tournant décisif de sa vie d'adulte, comme une prise d’autonomie. Cette année, il n’y avait pas de famille, pas d’amis, juste son amour, et ce fut un désastre.</p>
<p>– Ma très chère maman, qu’ai-je donc fait de travers ? demanda Hyoga qui s’était assis sur la glace et regardait l’eau sous ses pieds. C’était à cause de la dinde ? C’est vrai que nous aurions pu nous entendre sur le menu de notre premier noël. Ou bien est-ce parce qu’Ikki ressent le besoin de savoir Shun en sécurité ? C’est compréhensible aussi. Si tu étais encore là, je m’inquièterais toujours un peu pour toi, ma chère maman. Des nuits comme celle-là, tes mots rassurants me manquent encore. Je pense qu’on ne fait jamais réellement le deuil de son ou ses parents.</p>
<p>Comme presque à chaque fois qu’il pensait à sa mère, Hyoga mis sa main sur sa poitrine, à la recherche d’un objet qui n’était plus là depuis des années. Le rosaire de sa mère qu’il avait autrefois laissé sur la “tombe” d’Ikki. A cette époque déjà, les prémices d’un sentiment immuable commençaient déjà à s’installer, au point que Hyoga lègue à Ikki le dernier souvenir de sa défunte mère, cette femme qu’il avait longuement pleurée. Aujourd’hui encore, il ne regrettait pas ce geste. Ikki et lui s’aimaient intensément, même s'ils avaient mis du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait chez eux. Qu’importe comment leurs deux éléments contraires avaient pu rentrer en collision et se fondre ensemble. Le fait est que Hyoga adorait Ikki bien au-delà de l’aspect physique. C’était un lien fort et indéfectible. Un sentiment d’amour réel.</p>
<p>– Joyeux noël maman, dit Hyoga en se relevant. Je n’ai même pas de fleur à t’offrir. Mais bon, n’est-ce pas mieux de gâter les vivants plutôt que les morts ? Je suis navré de te quitter si vite ce soir. J’ai une dinde rôtie qui m’attend, et ce n’est pas celle que j’ai cuite au four.</p>
<p>Il rentra à son isba l’esprit plus clair. Cette petite balade lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et même de parler à sa mère. Personne ne savait qu'il faisait cela de temps à autre. C’était son petit secret à lui. Il avait conscience que sa mère ne lui répondrait pas, qu’elle ne l’entendait pas réellement non plus. Mais juste le fait de lui parler tout en se remémorant cette femme aimante et patiente, toujours à l’écoute de ses angoisses d’enfant, cela lui procurait ensuite un sentiment de sérénité. Quelque part, sa mère avait encore le pouvoir de chasser ses idées noires, même dans la mort. Hyoga avait bien fait son deuil. Le souvenir de Natassia n’était plus douloureux mais plutôt apaisant. Il n'oublierait jamais sa mère, mais il devait continuer à vivre, et notamment à vivre avec l’homme qu’il aimait.</p>
<p>Hyoga était déterminé à passer le merveilleux noël qu'il attendait depuis trois ans. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d’un délicieux repas ou d’une tenue aguicheuse. Son plat était probablement froid maintenant, ses vêtements étaient trempés, de même que ses cheveux qui avaient perdu leurs effets, et son parfum avait disparu également. Ne lui restait plus que ses sentiments pour son phénix qui l’attendait, assis sur le canapé de sa demeure, un verre de vodka orange dans la main. Hyoga sauta par-dessus le dossier pour s’installer à ses côtés.</p>
<p>– On peut parler ?<br/>– Où est Shun ? demanda immédiatement Ikki.<br/>– Il va bien, c’est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Il te contactera demain. Mais ce soir, je lui ai promis de garder le secret.<br/>– Tu aurais dû commencer par ça.<br/>– Tu voulais tellement passer noël avec Shun ?<br/>– Oui, c’est mon petit frère, ma seule famille.<br/>– Et moi, je compte pour toi ? Ou je ne suis qu’une pièce rapportée.<br/>– Mais non, dit Ikki en passant son bras autour des épaules de Hyoga pour le rapprocher de lui.</p>
<p>Hyoga se laissa aller contre son homme, sentant immédiatement la chaleur de sa peau. Il déposa sa tête blonde sur l’épaule d’Ikki. Ce dernier frissonna à son contact, remarquant que ses cheveux et même sa tenue étaient humides.</p>
<p>– Tu es mouillé.<br/>– Je suis allé me baigner.<br/>– T’es barjot !<br/>– Je sais, sourit Hyoga. Tu devrais essayer, après tu n’auras plus froid.<br/>– Rêve pas. Et je compte pas m’installer ici d’abord. Trop froid, maugréa Ikki.<br/>– Comme si je te voulais à domicile toute l’année. Je te tuerai avant la fin de la première semaine.<br/>– C’est moi qui te tuerai le premier.<br/>– Je suis sur mon territoire, j’ai l’avantage du terrain.<br/>– Il restera pas grand-chose de ta banquise après quelques-unes de mes attaques.<br/>– Tu me défies ?</p>
<p>Hyoga se releva pour retirer son haut, Ikki fit de même avec le sien. Une lueur combattive brillait dans leur iris tandis qu’ils se mettaient en position de lutte.</p>
<p>– Les même règles que d’habitude ? <br/>– Celui qui parvient à coincer l’autre et le faire rire avec des chatouilles domine.<br/>– Je vais pas me laisser avoir par un type à moitié engourdi par le froid.<br/>– Tu vas regretter que ta peau soit plus chaude et réceptive.<br/>– Vous tous, vous avez toujours pas compris que vous faîtes pas le poids face à moi.<br/>– Chargez !<br/>– Yaaaaaaaaaah.</p>
<p>Régler leurs conflits par des batailles comme les bons bonhommes qu’ils étaient, ou plutôt comme les gamins qui sommeillaient encore en eux, même si chacune de leurs batailles se terminaient au lit pour de jeux plein plus adultes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Shun avait enfilé un yukata du ryôkan dans lequel June et lui allaient séjourner pendant quelques jours. Un ressourcement idéal avant les festivités du nouvel an où cette fois toute leur famille se réunirait au Sanctuaire. Il se réjouissait de retrouver son frère, son maître et ses amis qu’il comptait bien recouvrir de cadeaux souvenirs de cette escapade au Japon. La région regorgeait d’endroits magnifiques, sublimés par le climat hivernal. Pour le moment, un bain extérieur achalandé à leur chambre les attendait.<p>Shun était quelque peu pudique, pas très à l’aise à l’idée de se baigner au milieu d’autres hommes, et il en était de même pour June. Le couple avait donc décidé de choisir une formule privatisée pour leur séjour, du moins pour les bains, car pour les repas et les distractions, ils comptaient bien échanger avec les autres résidents.</p>
<p>La tradition des ryôkans voulaient que l’on s’immerge dans un bain à peine arrivé afin de chasser les tensions du voyage. A midi, un repas de fête serait servi. Même si noël n’entrait pas dans les traditions de ce pays, les auberges préparaient tout de même quelques divertissements et mets spéciaux pour cette période. Après tout, noël s’était bien ancré dans les mœurs japonaises.</p>
<p>Le chevalier Andromède déballait leurs affaires en attendant que June finisse de se préparer. Une des intendantes qui parlait anglais lui expliquait comment porter le yukata et les règles de l’établissement. A vrai dire, Shun avait aussi eu quelques difficultés à nouer correctement son obi. Le Japon s’était bien occidentalisé depuis la révolution de Meiji. Il avait beau être natif de ce pays, il n’avait jamais porté de kimono de sa vie et n’avait jamais dormi dans un futon à même le sol. Il découvrait tous ces aspects en même temps que June.</p>
<p>Les portes de leur chambre coulissèrent, et Shun releva les yeux vers sa compagne avant de détourner brutalement la tête. Il avait dû rêver. Pourtant, en se retournant à nouveau très lentement, il certifia que cette jolie blonde qui portait un yukata léger, ses longs cheveux remontés en un chignon tressé était bel et bien June. Par Athéna, mais qu’elle était belle.</p>
<p>– Alors, comment tu trouves ? demanda la jeune femme.<br/>– Encore plus belle que les nymphes de la mythologie, commenta Shun subjugué. Ça te va bien cette coiffure. Ça libère ta nuque. Tu devrais les attacher de temps en temps.<br/>– Ah oui ? C’est vrai que j’ai l’habitude de les laisser libre. Mais si ça te plait, j’essaierai plusieurs coiffures, sourit June avant de reporter son attention sur son chevalier. Tu n’es pas mal non plus dis donc. </p>
<p>Elle s’agenouilla élégamment à ses côtés comme on venait de lui montrer, en lissant son kimono au niveau des genoux pour éviter les plis, et osa passer curieusement et malicieusement sa main dans les pans du yukata de son homme pour venir toucher sa poitrine. Shun se raidit sous la caresse soudaine, frissonnant fortement. Son ventre se contracta également. Eux qui étaient des adeptes de la simplicité, il était rare qu’il ressente une brusque montée de désir. La petite attention de June était un délice pour son corps, sa tenue et sa coiffure jouant également beaucoup sur son état de transe.</p>
<p>– Ils sont pratiques ces vêtements, sourit l’éthiopienne.<br/>– Ça tu peux le dire. </p>
<p>Pour répondre à son invitation, la main de Shun remonta le long des jambes de sa compagne. La tension était à son comble, dans tous les sens du terme. Que ce soit Shun ou June, aucun d’eux n’avait de fantasme en particulier. Ils aimaient juste faire l’amour tendrement et se faire plaisir, sans grande fantaisie. C’était bien la première fois qu’un élément extérieur les excitait autant. Petit fétichisme vestimentaire ? Le couple se disait déjà qu’il faudrait qu’ils en achètent pour eux.</p>
<p>La main de Shun glissa sur la taille puis remonta le long du dos de June, la faisant frissonner et même soupirer de bien-être. Elle se cambra sous cette caresse aussi divine que le chevalier qui lui administrait. Il se passait quelque chose de spécial dans cette chambre. L’ambiance de noël ? Le ryôkan ? Leur yukata ? Ou alors un peu tout à la fois. </p>
<p>Ils se sourirent, complices, sachant très bien ce qui était en train de passer dans la tête de l'autre. Ils étaient un couple uni et harmonieux qui comprenait très bien les envies de chacun sans qu’ils n’aient besoin de se parler.</p>
<p>– Tu sembles tendue, June, dit Shun qui caressait maintenant la nuque de sa compagne.<br/>– Toi aussi, dit-elle en baissant les yeux plus bas, sourire aux lèvres. C’est rare que je te fasse un tel effet si rapidement.<br/>– Je te jure, ma chérie, je n’ai jamais eu autant envie de toi.<br/>– Embrasse-moi mon héros. Le bain attendra.</p>
<p>Le Japon, c’était définitivement une bonne idée. Et les sources ne serviront pas qu’à les débarrasser des tensions du voyage.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>A son réveil, Ikki gémit en se tenant la tête. Mais quel noël affreux !<p>La veille, il avait fait le fier devant Hyoga, mais ses consommations alcoolisées avaient eu raison de son estomac et de sa vigilance. Il s’était fait battre en un rien de temps par son Cygne bien remonté et déterminé à prendre le dessus, et il avait manqué de vomir sur le tapis. La grande classe franchement !</p>
<p>Voyant qu’il n’était finalement pas en forme, Hyoga l’avait trainé jusqu’au lit pour le coucher et le border comme une mère avec son enfant. Mais la honte, sérieux ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il lui avait raconté un conte de noël, long et ennuyeux, et en russe en plus, histoire qu’il ne comprenne absolument rien. </p>
<p>En vrai, Ikki commençait à reconnaitre pas mal d’expressions de cette langue à force de côtoyer régulièrement les terres de son amant. Même si le phénix était un oiseau libre, ça faisait plaisir de savoir qu’il y avait un endroit où il pouvait rentrer. A condition que Hyoga s’y trouve aussi, sinon il serait coincé sur le perron.  </p>
<p>Des doigts caressaient son crâne, apaisant un peu son mal de tête. Bien malgré lui, Ikki gémit de contentement.</p>
<p>– Ça y est, le phénix renait ?<br/>– Ta gueule le canard ! marmonna Ikki.<br/>– Sérieusement, tu as bu combien de vodka orange pendant que j’étais en vadrouille ?<br/>– Quand t’es rentré, c’était le cinquième.<br/>– Ah ben bravo.<br/>– J’avais pas le moral. Je savais pas où était Shun et tu étais parti.<br/>– J’avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. Tu m’as énervé. Mais Ikki, je suis désolé. J’aurais dû te consulter pour le repas.<br/>– On aurait dû se consulter. Je m’excuse aussi.</p>
<p>Hyoga sourit et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de son oiseau immortel.</p>
<p>– Quand on réfléchit bien, c’est pas un peu stupide de gâcher notre premier noël pour de la volaille ? demanda Hyoga.<br/>– Noël n'est pas encore fini, sourit Ikki. Il reste le dessert. Ou plutôt devrait-je dire – il agrippa la taille de Hyoga pour le rapprocher de lui et susurrer à son oreille – le petit-déjeuner.<br/>– Affamé de bon matin à ce que je vois.<br/>– Tu me dois bien ça. Je me suis couché ivre et le ventre vide à cause de toi, lui rappela Ikki en parsemant le cou du Cygne de baisers.<br/>– Hé mais oh, t’as oublié que j’ai remporté la lutte hier. Du coup... – Hyoga poussa son amant à plat dos sur le lit et le plaqua en le tenant par les épaules – c’est moi qui domine.<br/>– Hier soir, ça comptait pas.<br/>– Oh que si.<br/>– J’étais bourré.<br/>– Ça c’est ton problème, pas le mien. T’avais qu’à boire de l’eau en m’entendant.<br/>– Tu me prends pour une gentille petite épouse qui attend son mari ?<br/>– Le poste t’intéresse ?<br/>– Tu vas voir, sale plumeux !</p>
<p>La lutte amputée de la veille reprit de plus belle. Les deux hommes chahutèrent sur le lit puis tombèrent au sol, provoquant un long geignement d’Ikki encore souffreteux.</p>
<p>– Tu devrais d’abord prendre un médicament.<br/>– J’suis un chevalier. C’est pas une gueule de bois qui va m’arrêter. <br/>– Tu vas encore perdre, et à gagner sans peine on triomphe sans gloire.<br/>– Tu crois que tu peux me battre peut-être. Je connais tes points faibles.<br/>– Et moi les tiens.<br/>– Misère... bon, changeons de programme, déclara Ikki en se redressant. En fait, avec mon crâne qui explose, j'ai plus tellement envie là.<br/>– On peut juste s’enrouler dans une couverture et passer la journée à glander sur le canapé.<br/>– Ça me parait bien pour un jour de noël, approuva le plus âgé.<br/>– Avant, j’ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Hyoga en allant chercher quelque chose dans la commode. Ferme les yeux.<br/>– Me dis pas que t’as préparé un cadeau, grommela Ikki qui s’exécuta quand même. On est pas des gosses.<br/>– Ne bouge pas.</p>
<p>Ikki sentit quelque chose passer autour de son cou. Une ficelle semblait-il.</p>
<p>– C’est bon, ouvre les yeux.<br/>– J’ai une tête à porter des bijoux ? ronchonna encore Ikki en regardant le présent de son amant.<br/>– Ce n’est pas vraiment un bijou. Prends-le comme une porte ouverte vers un abri.<br/>– Une clé ? Elle ouvre quoi... attends, c’est la clé d’ici ?</p>
<p>Hyoga approuva.</p>
<p>– La région n’est pas des plus accueillante et je sais que tu n’aimes pas trop le froid, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux toujours venir ici pour te ressourcer, te reposer avant de te renvoler. J’habite ici une bonne partie de l’année, mais je suis souvent dehors la journée. Des fois, je rentre au Sanctuaire pour prendre des nouvelles de mon maître et de Seiya, ou bien Shion m’envoie en mission. Quoiqu’il en soit, que je sois là ou pas, tu peux venir. Tu ne m’auras pas forcément dans les pattes...</p>
<p>Ikki saisit brusquement le bras de Hyoga et le tira vers lui pour venir l’installer entre ses jambes et embrasser ses lèvres.</p>
<p>– Je préfère lorsque tu es là. – il embrassait tout le visage du cygne – Merci mon canard.<br/>– Joyeux noël mon dindon.<br/>– J’ai moi-aussi quelque chose pour toi.<br/>– Toi aussi ? C’était bien la peine de protester tout à l’heure parce que je te fais un cadeau.<br/>– Ce n’est pas vraiment un cadeau, plus un retour au propriétaire, dit Ikki en se levant pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa besace.<br/>– Retour au propriétaire ?<br/>– Ça fait des années que je trimballe cette babiole. Quand je la regarde, je pense à toi, à ceux que j’aime, et je me sens mieux quand la solitude pèse.<br/>– La solitude te pèse ? A toi ?<br/>– Comme tout à chacun. Je suis humain, et même si j'apprécie grandement ma solitude et ma liberté, certains jours, j’ai juste envie de “rentrer”. Et puisque tu me donnes justement un foyer où je peux rentrer, je n’ai plus besoin de ça. C’est donc légitime que je te le rende.<br/>– Mais de quoi tu parles ?<br/>– Ouvre ta main.</p>
<p>Hyoga s’exécuta. Ikki déposa dans sa main un objet qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, qu’il avait longtemps porté autour du cou, qu’il avait tenu entre ses mains pendant de nombreuses nuits, avant de le léguer à un homme qu’il appréciait, un homme qu’il croyait parti pour l’au-delà.</p>
<p>– Le rosaire de ma mère ! Tu l’avais avec toi ?<br/>– Lorsque j’ai pu me libérer de cet éboulement de terrain, je l’ai trouvé sur une croix funéraire. Ma tombe, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>– Nous te croyions tous morts, dit Hyoga les yeux brillants en se souvenant de ce moment qui semblait avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité, alors que ça faisait six ans. Je crois bien que tu me fascinais déjà à l’époque. Tu étais tellement fort, et tu nous avais tous sauvés. De mon côté, je n’avais jamais rien fait pour toi. C’était bien la moindre chose de t’offrir ceci.</p>
<p>Ikki saisit le menton de Hyoga pour tourner sa tête vers lui et faire se croiser leurs yeux qui s’étaient chargés d’émotion.</p>
<p>– Merci, dit Ikki. C’était ton souvenir le plus précieux, et pourtant tu me l’as légué. Pour tout te dire, lorsque j’étais submergé par la haine, je te considérais comme le plus dangereux de mes opposants. Je rêvais de t'affronter toi en particulier. Et lorsque j’ai trouvé ça, je désirais te retrouver au moins autant que mon petit frère. Déjà à cette époque, il y avait quelque chose entre nous.</p>
<p>Le phénix se rapprocha pour embrasser les lèvres du cygne.</p>
<p>– Je t’aime Hyoga. Quelque part, il y a une partie de moi qui t’a toujours aimé.<br/>– Ikki, dit Hyoga en passant ses bras autour de son compagnon. Je t’aime aussi. Reste un peu avec moi cette fois-ci. Reste toute la semaine. Reste jusqu’au nouvel an. On se rendra au Sanctuaire ensemble pour la fête d'Athéna. S'il-te-plait mon amour, reste. Tu me manques quand tu vogues à travers le monde. Je respecte ta liberté, moi-même j'ai mes habitudes quotidiennes. Mais des fois, moi-aussi je me sens seul quand tu es loin de moi. Reste. Je te cuisinerai du poisson, ou ce que tu veux, mais reste. Je t’aime, je veux passer un peu plus de temps avec toi cette fois.</p>
<p>Ikki lui rendit son étreinte. </p>
<p>– Je ne comptais aller nulle part pour le moment. Je reste, Hyoga.<br/>– Je t’aime.<br/>– Moi aussi. Joyeux noël mon amour, dit Ikki.</p>
<p>Dehors, la neige se remit à tomber, les isolant dans l’isba, leur foyer douillet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. DDN - Nouvelle Reine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de l’auteur : Ce recueil accueillera également ma réponse au défi de noël d’Arthygold et Sea-Rune. De ce fait, le sommaire a changé.</p>
<p>Réponse au défi de noël « L’imposteur malgré lui » : écrire sur un personnage qui n’apparait que dans la/les séries animés</p>
<p>Personnage : Hilda de Polaris, Hilda x Siegfried léger</p>
<p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p>
<p>Genre : Tranche-de-vie, un peu romance</p>
<p>Note de l’auteur : Certains personnages de Soul of gold sont cités dans cette histoire.</p>
<p>Je souhaite depuis si longtemps écrire sur Hilda et Siegfried.</p>
<p>Je m’excuse en avance s’il reste des fautes. Je n’ai fait que deux relectures. Si certaines sont trop flagrantes, n’hésitez pas à me le signaler.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Hilda de Polaris, de part cette couronne, je te nomme souveraine des terres d’Asgard. Sois-en digne comme l’était ton père avant toi.</p>
<p>Le révérend de la cathédrale coiffa la jeune femme d'un vieux diadème n’ayant rien perdu de sa beauté et de sa valeur après bien des décennies. Son père et son grand-père l’avaient porté avant elle. </p>
<p>Dans la foule derrière elle, parmi ceux qui assistaient à son couronnement, Hilda crut distinguer des chuchotements, tantôt admirateur de voir enfin une femme monter sur le trône, tantôt méprisant, jugeant la nouvelle souveraine inapte à diriger Asgard. Les Megrez évidemment, pour ne citer qu’eux. Ces arrogants nobles convoitaient le pouvoir depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient espéré qu’à la mort de son père, ils pourraient reprendre les rênes du pays étant donné qu’Hilda n’avait pas atteint l’âge légal pour gouverner. Malheureusement pour eux, Sören de Polaris avait tout prévu. Et à présent qu’elle avait enfin dix-huit ans, Hilda devenait la dirigeante légitime d’Asgard, quoiqu’en dise les autres. </p>
<p>La jeune femme n’avait pas peur. Depuis le retour des guerriers divins, elle était bien entourée. Surtout avec Siegfried qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, qui ne la quittait même des yeux. Son protecteur ne cessait de l’observer de ses yeux foisonnant d’amour et de dévotion envers elle. Dire qu’elle n’avait jamais réalisé ses sentiments lors de sa première vie, alors que c’était tellement évident, tout comme l’amour que portait Hagen à sa sœur.</p>
<p>Sa sœur était là aussi, si fière de son ainée. Freyja tamponnait ses yeux humides avec un mouchoir, son autre main dans celle d’Hagen. Hilda avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa cadette ne savait pas se tenir même pendant des cérémonies officielles.</p>
<p>Freyja avait toujours été un oiseau bien plus libre qu’elle, rien d’étonnant puisque l’avenir du royaume ne reposait pas sur ses épaules. Depuis la résurrection de ses guerriers, elle affichait clairement ses sentiments pour Hagen de Merak, et Hilda savait aussi qu’elle n’était pas toujours très sage. Profiter des joies de la chair avant sa majorité, Freyja n’était vraiment pas raisonnable, surtout une personne appartenant à la royauté, mais son bonheur faisait tellement plaisir à voir. Comment la blâmer ? Elle qui s’était montrée si lucide pendant la guerre contre le Sanctuaire. Elle qui avait longuement veillé sur sa grande soeur suite à ces conflits absurdes. Freyja avait fait preuve d’une grande force mentale, la soutenant du mieux qu’elle pouvait alors qu’elle avait aussi perdu des personnes chères, notamment Hagen. </p>
<p>Hilda culpabilisait tellement d’avoir cédé au mal, d’avoir fait tuer ceux qui avaient juré de la protéger, dont Siegfried qui se mourrait d’amour pour elle. Elle avait pleuré et pleuré son plus valeureux guerrier, jusqu’à que les Dieux lui accordent le droit de l’avoir de nouveau à ses côtés. Qu’elle vive un ou cent ans, Hilda prierait chaque jour pour remercier le ciel de leur accorder cette nouvelle chance.</p>
<p>La nouvelle reine s’avança vers l’assemblée, composée essentiellement de nobles mais également des gens du peuple. Comme une tradition, la souveraine se devait d’exécuter une action forte pour débuter son règne. Elle avait déjà choisi ce qu’elle comptait faire.</p>
<p>– Alberich, donne-moi les textes, demanda Hilda en tendant un bras vers le guerrier divin de Delta.<br/>– Les voici, ma Reine.<br/>– Cette politesse exagérée ne te correspond pas, Alberich.<br/>– Je clame toujours que vous n’avez les épaules suffisamment solides pour diriger ce royaume, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de vous manquer de respect dans une cours remplie de vos admirateurs, sans compter votre chaperon qui me tuerait avec ses yeux s’il en avait le pouvoir.</p>
<p>Effectivement, Siegfried fusillait littéralement Alberich du regard, suspicieux envers l’érudit à qui on donnait bien trop de liberté, et cela uniquement parce qu’il était l’héritier d’une famille renommée qui avait largement payé sa caution pour qu’il reste en liberté. Etrangement, depuis deux ans, Alberich n’avait rien fait de répréhensible. Il obéissait même à Hilda qui l'avait assigné au département des archives. Il faisait profil bas, espérant ainsi hériter d’une place au conseil afin d’y faire entendre sa voix.</p>
<p>– Tes suspicions sont exactes, persiffla Siegfried. Bon observateur, Megrez.<br/>– Et mauvais penseur, Dubhe. Si tu apprenais à me connaître, tu saurais que je n'ai pas l'intention d’attenter quoi que ce soit à notre nouvelle reine.<br/>– Ça suffit Alberich. Donne-moi les textes et retourne à ta place, ordonna calmement mais autoritairement Hilda.<br/>– A vos ordres, Majesté.</p>
<p>Ses révérences étaient clairement exagérées, et Hilda dut calmer les ardeurs de Siegfried en déposant une main apaisante sur sa poitrine. Qu’il laisse tomber, ça n’en valait pas la peine. Alberich ne savait vivre autrement que par la provocation. Se sachant moins fort physiquement, il se sentait dans l’obligation de montrer sa supériorité intellectuelle grâce à ses réparties et ses ruses. Nombre de ses remarques étaient préjudiciables sans non plus être condamnables. Ce vil renard savait s’en tirer avec de simples rappels à l’ordre. Malgré son insubordination, on ne pouvait lui reprocher sa loyauté envers Asgard, à défaut d’être toujours en accord avec sa souveraine. Et il savait se montrer efficace et même très utile dans ses fonctions actuelles. La preuve, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur ces textes anciens, ancestraux, soigneusement cachés au fin fond des archives. Hilda s’en saisit et s’approcha au niveau de son assemblée.</p>
<p>– Asgardiens, les plus âgés d’entre vous se souviendront surement des actions de mon père lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé à la même place que moi. Sören de Polaris a permis l'ouverture d'un dispensaire où des soins et des consultations médicales peuvent être apportés à toute la population, même ceux ayant des bas revenus. La haute classe sociale n’avait pas tellement apprécié d’être taxé pour financer ce projet et permettre aux soignants sur place de toucher une compensation financière bien maigre pour leur générosité. Les révoltes ont été un certain temps un problème, mais chacun a fini par comprendre cette démarche, et de nombreuses personnes ont pu se soigner. Avant lui, mon grand-père a rendu l’accès à l’enseignement obligatoire et gratuit pour tous les enfants, avec un autre principe de solidarité pour que chaque écolier puisse avoir les fournitures nécessaires pour étudier. </p>
<p>Dans l’assemblée, les voix s’élevèrent, la plupart satisfaits des mesures fortes prises par les précédents rois du royaume. Le peuple en avait été particulièrement ravi, bien moins les nobles, à juste titre cependant. Hilda se souciait des gens dans le besoin, mais elle tenait également à faire une action envers ces gens de la haute société sans qui ces projets n’auraient pas été possibles.</p>
<p>– Aujourd’hui, je reprends le flambeau de ces deux inoubliables monarques et j’espère me montrer digne d’eux. Ma première action forte en tant que reine sera d’abolir définitivement une loi ancestrale du royaume d’Asgard qui a fait souffrir bien trop de familles nobles. Pas de négociation possible, ce papier datant d’il y a bien quatre ou cinq siècles sera brûlé ici devant vos yeux. Il s'agit de la loi sur les jumeaux, exigeant qu’on sacrifie injustement un nourrisson, voué à la mort ou, si par miracle il survit, destiné à grandir loin de son double. Je refuse qu’il y ait des morts inutiles, et encore plus de bébés venant de naître, incapables de se défendre, tout comme de je renie l’idée de séparer une fratrie, qui plus est une fratrie de jumeaux. Cette loi est d’une immondice. Elle n’a pas sa place dans mon royaume, déclara haut et fort Hilda en passant le vieux parchemin sur la flamme d’une bougie, le détruisant complètement sous l’œil choqué de nombre de nobles attachés aux anciennes traditions.</p>
<p>Hilda restait sourde aux messes basses. Elle avait pris cette décision depuis bien longtemps, avant même de rencontrer une paire de jumeaux victimes de cette loi absurde. Son sourire s’élargit en levant les yeux sur ses deux guerriers divins, Syd de Myzard et Bud d’Alcor, leurs yeux chargés d’émotions, fixés sur la flamme libératrice qui venait de brûler le parchemin. Leurs mains s’étaient liées pendant cet instant historique.</p>
<p>Le mal était fait pour eux. Ils faisaient leur possible pour le réparer. Ce geste de leur nouvelle reine était très symbolique pour eux.</p>
<p>– Bien évidemment, l’abolissement de cette loi changera la législation sur les héritages, mais j’ai à cœur de discuter au plus vite de ces ajustements auprès de mes conseillers.</p>
<p>Des applaudissements retentirent, même de la part du peuple pourtant non concerné par cette loi. L’empathie régnait sur ces terres. Eux-aussi se révoltaient sur cette idée de choisir un enfant. N’y avait-il pas pire déchirement pour un parent ?</p>
<p>Hilda intima le silence d’un geste de la main. Immédiatement, l’assemblée se tut. Le peuple aimait leur nouvelle souveraine. Hilda co-dirigeait déjà Asgard avant son couronnement, aux côtés de ses précepteurs et ses conseillers. Beaucoup d’entre eux connaissaient déjà la bonté de cette personne qui se souciait de chaque habitant d’Asgard, et ce quelque soit la classe sociale.</p>
<p>– Ma seconde action forte concernera une meilleure liberté parmi l’ensemble de la population. J’entends par là la possibilité de choisir son promis ou sa promise, quelque soit son titre, ses revenus, son niveau de vie, et même sa nationalité. Les mariages arrangés ne devraient plus exister. Chacun devrait pouvoir choisir son conjoint. J’ai conscience que cela risque d’en choquer certains et que les nouveautés ont la vie dure, notamment chez les nobles. Je n’interdis rien, je ne prétends pas changer vos traditions. J’ouvre juste une porte vers plus de possibilités. A vous de l’exploiter comme bon vous semble. Je déclare juste que l’obligation de se marier avec une personne du même rang social est désormais abrogée.</p>
<p>Comme le précédent parchemin, celui-ci disparut sous la flamme d’une bougie.</p>
<p>– Et pour mettre en application directe cette loi sur les libertés, continua Hilda, je vous annonce mon mariage immédiat avec, non pas un noble, mais un guerrier. Siegfried de Dubhe, porteur de l’armure divine d’Alpha, l’amour de ma vie.</p>
<p>Les exclamations s’élevèrent parmi le peuple. Les visages se tournèrent vers le concerné qui s’était rapproché de sa reine, sa future épouse, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Siegfried était connu et respecté de la population. Beaucoup saluaient cette union sur le point d’être officialisée par le révérent qui s’était, semblait-il, préparé à cet événement.</p>
<p>Freyja essuya une nouvelle vague de larmes et se rapprocha davantage de son compagnon pas si secret, rêvant du jour où ils pourraient à leur tour officialiser leur amour. </p>
<p>A la surprise et au ravissement s’ajoutaient également des vagues d’indignation de certains nobles qui espéraient déjà marier leur fils à la reine du pays. Certains protestèrent, clamant que la disparition d’un papier n’était pas un gage suffisant pour changer des lois, qui plus est des lois ancestrales. Un homme se rapprocha même de sa souveraine pour proscrire cette union soudaine, exigeant qu’elle ne pouvait avoir lieu dans l’immédiat.</p>
<p>– Vous avez beau être reine, ne vous croyez pas tout permis, Majesté, s’opposa vigoureusement le chef de la famille Megrez, encore et toujours eux. L’abolition de ces deux lois doivent faire l’objet de discussions avec le conseil. Qu’est-ce que vous croyez ? Ce n’est pas si simple.<br/>– Je sais parfaitement comment fonctionnent les lois de ce pays, répliqua Hilda sûre d’elle. Il s’agit là de mes actions fortes de début de règne, comme ceux de tous mes prédécesseurs. Ma décision de faire entrer en vigueur ces nouvelles lois sur le champ est complètement valide. Et de ce fait, j’ai le droit d’épouser qui je veux.<br/>– Mais enfin, on parle tout de même de noces royales, Majesté ! Ces choses-là demandent de l’organisation. Vous n’allez quand même pas vous marier dans cette robe ?<br/>– Nous avons tout ce qu’il faut ici. Un révérent et ma très chère Lyfia, nouvelle représentante d’Odin, qui nous donnera la bénédiction de notre Seigneur. Le guerrier divin d’Etat Mime de Benetnash entonnera l’air de la marche nuptiale, et nous avons également deux témoins. Sigmund, le frère de mon aimé, et puisque ma sœur n’a malheureusement pas l’âge pour être témoin, j’ai d’ores et déjà proposé à Alberich de Megrez d’endosser ce rôle. Votre propre fils, monsieur. Avez-vous quelque chose à redire là-dessus ?<br/>– Quoi ? Alberich, est-ce vrai ? Ne me dis pas que tu soutiens cette mascarade. Toi, mon fils ! Mais enfin, tu es assez intelligent pour trouver ça complètement fou.<br/>– Dès qu’il fait faire des choses folles, père, vous savez que je réponds toujours présent, répliqua l’archiviste d’un sourire goguenard, scotchant son ascendant et même le marié.</p>
<p>Siegfried était éberlué. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que sa bien-aimée ait pu prendre une telle décision.</p>
<p>– Es-tu sûre, Hilda ? N’oublie pas qu’Alberich a voulu attenter contre toi autrefois. Je sais combien tu es bonne et tolérante et c’est ce que j’aime le plus chez toi. Mais je pense à toi, à nous. Tu veux vraiment qu’Alberich soit notre témoin ?<br/>– Siegfried, ce n’est qu’une signature, rien de plus. Si je souhaite t’épouser aujourd’hui sans attendre, c’est justement parce que je souhaite t’aimer librement le plus vite possible. Je t’aime Siegfried, je ne veux pas attendre un jour de plus.<br/>– Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté impatient, ma chère.<br/>– Tu risques d’être surpris par bien des choses, mon amour.<br/>– Quoique je découvre, je suis sûre que je ne t’en aimerai que davantage.</p>
<p>Ils allaient s’embrasser, mais un raclement de gorge les interrompit.</p>
<p>– Bon les tourtereaux, on y va ? les pressa Alberich, stylo déjà en main. Mon paternel pète une durite. Il va nous sortir une hémorroïde à ce rythme. J’aimerai qu’on le ramène au bercail. Alors prononcez vos vœux et qu’on en finisse, j’ai des archives à trier.<br/>– Toi, tu sais que je ne suis pas prêt de t’aimer, lui signala hostilement Siegfried.<br/>– C’est réciproque, mon cher. Et si nous pouvions rester ainsi, j’en serai plus que ravi. L’idée de copiner avec toi me donne des boutons.<br/>– Avec de tels propos, tu n’espères pas sortir immédiatement de tes archives, j’espère ?<br/>– Bah, tu sais, répliqua le noble en haussant les épaules, être archiviste, ce n’est pas si mal en fait. Je peux lire bien des choses intéressantes.</p>
<p>Siegfried avait encore envie de répliquer, au fond plutôt vivifié par ces joutes verbales avec son meilleur ennemi. </p>
<p>Sa priorité actuelle se trouvait entre ses bras. Le guerrier divin, qui dépassait largement sa reine, s’agenouilla et embrassa amoureusement la main de sa promise. Il renouvela ses vœux de loyauté, lui jurant amour et protection jusqu’à son trépas.</p>
<p>Et devant l’assemblée réunie en ce jour historique, sous la bénédiction du Seigneur Odin, ils scellèrent leur union.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La couverture des sentiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 3 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnage : Illias, Sisyphe et Régulus, pour Koyalau, Scorpion-chan et à l’occasion de l’anniversaire de Sisyphe</p><p>Univers : Canon The lost Canvas</p><p>Genre : Famille</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Cette histoire est l’une des premières que j’ai écrite et j’y ai pris un réel plaisir. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur la relation fraternelle entre Illias et Sisyphe. Fluff fraternel en vue.</p><p>Le personnage de Hector du Sagittaire est mon invention. On sait juste qu’Illias et Sisyphe sont demi-frères sans en savoir plus.</p><p>Je m’excuse en avance s’il reste des fautes. Je n’ai fait que deux relectures. Si certaines sont trop flagrantes, n’hésitez pas à me le signaler.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>20 ans avant la guerre sainte</i>
</p><p>Sisyphe regardait par la fenêtre de la maison du Lion, l'air morose. Cette année, noël était blanc et froid, tout comme ce temple dans lequel il vivait depuis quelques mois. Sisyphe était seul. Enfin non, il y avait bien Illias, son frère et son maître, mais sa présence était insipide, vide, comme s’il n’y avait personne qui vivait avec lui. </p><p>Habituellement, Sisyphe passait Noël avec ses amis à l’orphelinat. Ils chantaient des chansons, se racontaient des histoires, s’offraient un festin avec les quelques vivres qu’ils parvenaient à obtenir, et ils s’endormaient tous près de la cheminée. Depuis toujours, Sisyphe se couvrait avec la vieille couverture tricotée par sa mère, devenue trop petite et usée avec le temps. Un des rares souvenirs de sa génitrice partie trop tôt d'une maladie, un des seuls effets qu’il avait emmené avec lui le jour où il décidât de devenir chevalier. Dorénavant, même s'il n'était qu'apprenti, il devait se dévouer entièrement à sa mission et sa Déesse et se détacher complètement de son passé. Ce pourquoi les apprentis arrivaient au Sanctuaire avec presque rien, si ce n’est un maigre souvenir des éventuels proches qu’ils avaient laissés derrière eux.</p><p>L’enfant qui venait de fêter ses neuf ans trois semaines auparavant sentit quelques larmes humidifier ses yeux. Tout en serrant la couverture sur ses épaules devenues carrées après quelques mois d’entraînement, il commençait à regretter son choix. Vouer sa vie à la paix et la justice dans le monde, venir en aide aux plus faibles, cette conviction était toujours aussi forte. Mais ce soir de fête, Sisyphe ressentait le besoin imminent de courir vers le village où il avait grandi et retrouver ses amis, leurs rires, leur bonne humeur, fuir la froideur de ces lieux. Sisyphe était nostalgique de sa vie d’avant, et surtout il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Illias ne l’aidait pas tellement à se sentir à l’aise.</p><p>Illias, ce héros qu’il admirait depuis si longtemps. Mais quelle surprise d’apprendre qu’il était son demi-frère, liés par leur père Hector du Sagittaire qui avait eu une aventure avec sa mère. Sisyphe avait été si fier de partager ce lien avec lui, et en plus le Grand pope Sage l’avait mis sous sa tutelle. Une opportunité pour lui d’apprendre de cet homme et se rapprocher d’un membre de sa famille. </p><p>Illias l’intimidait depuis le début. Le puissant et héroïque lion le regardait avec neutralité, lui donnait des instructions et l’observait s’exécuter sans que son visage n’exprime quoi que ce soit. Pas un regard doux, pas une parole rassurante, aucun encouragement. Le fait qu’il soit son petit frère n’y changeait rien. Il n’y avait rien de naturel entre eux. </p><p>Illias ne semblait pas agacé de l’avoir à sa charge. On aurait dit qu’il s’en fichait qu’il soit là ou non. Ce constat avait anéanti Sisyphe qui faisait de son mieux, travaillait dur, avait plusieurs fois tenté le dialogue avec lui, sans succès. Les deux frères ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, et tous les soirs, après avoir rangé la vaisselle, Illias partait s’enfermer dans sa chambre avec pour seuls mots “ne te couche pas trop tard”. Même pas un “bonne nuit”.</p><p>Sisyphe se sentait mal-aimé. Il se demandait bien ce qu’il avait pu faire pour que son frère se montre si distant. Était-ce parce qu’il était un enfant illégitime, le fruit que son père avait façonné en dehors de son mariage avec la mère d’Illias ?</p><p>Cette fois-ci, ses larmes dévalaient en torrent sur ses joues. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer tout son saoul, mais il ne voulait pas qu’Illias l’entende. Le futur Sagittaire se leva donc de son lit et sortit du temple du Lion. Il commença à grimper les marches, traversant le temple de la Vierge et de la Balance vide d’occupant, même chose pour le temple du Scorpion normalement gardé par Zaphiri. Cela l’arrangeait, Sisyphe n’avait pas envie de s’expliquer. Enfin, il atteint sa destination, le temple du Sagittaire jadis gardé par son père, cet homme qu’il n’avait même pas connu.</p><p>Les appartements privés ne contenaient que des meubles. Toutes les affaires de l’ancien chevalier avaient été débarrassées à son décès. L’absence de feu dans l’âtre rendait l'atmosphère glaciale. Sisyphe grelottait, soufflait de la buée et resserra plus fort sa couverture sur ses épaules. Il crut entendre un craquement, mais n’y fait guère attention. La fatigue de son entrainement se faisant sentir, il s’endormit dans le fauteuil en position assise.</p><p>Le froid le réveilla une heure plus tard. Le jeune homme claquait des dents, et ses membres étaient complètement engourdis. Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez Illias. Mais bon, ici ou ailleurs, c’était à se demander quel temple était le plus froid. Du coup, Sisyphe ne bougea pas et voulut resserrer sa petite couverture, laquelle avait commencé à se déchirer.</p><p>– Non, non, paniqua le futur Sagittaire. Non.</p><p>Il inspecta son précieux souvenir, constatant qu’il avait trop tiré dessus, coupant de la laine et s’effilait déjà. C’était la couverture de sa maman, la personne qui l’avait tant aimé, le seul membre de sa famille. Illias ne comptait pas. Illias ne faisait aucun effort pour s’intéresser à lui. Illias s’en fichait bien de lui. Illias n’était même pas son vrai frère. </p><p>Sisyphe pleura, étouffant ses sanglots dans la vieille couverture. Il venait de perdre le dernier souvenir de sa famille, la nuit de noël, cette fête qu'il aimait tant autrefois et qu’il passait seul désormais, entre les murs glacials de son futur temple. Sisyphe pleura sa nostalgie, sa frustration, son sentiment d’infériorité face au héros qu’était Illias. Vraiment, il aurait préféré qu’il ne soit pas son frère, au moins sa neutralité aurait fait moins mal. </p><p>Sisyphe n’avait pas demandé à naître. Il ne méritait pas d’être traité avec tant de froideur. Même Albafica, le petit garçon de trois ans dont s’occupait Lugonis, était traité avec amour. Sisyphe était certes plus âgé, mais il n’en restait pas moins un garçonnet de neuf ans qui avait quitté les siens quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait besoin de parler, d’être reconnu, aimé par son maître, son frère, surtout en ce jour si particulier.</p><p>Epuisé, Sisyphe se rendormit, assis dans ce fauteuil, en serrant ce qu’il restait de sa couverture. Il eut des réveils fréquents, mais il ne tremblait plus. Son corps frigorifié le tétanisait. Son instinct de survie lui disait de bouger, de rentrer, mais Sisyphe n’en avait plus ni la force, ni l’envie. Il se rendormait encore et encore, se demandant si sa vie touchait à sa fin. Quelle importance ! Ce n’était pas Illias qui allait le pleurer.</p><p>Encore plus tard, il ne savait pas exactement, Sisyphe sentit une chaleur l’envelopper. On le soulevait, on le portait, sa tête se posa sur une poitrine robuste. En levant se yeux, il reconnut le visage de son frère, ce visage neutre, quoiqu’un peu différent. On aurait dit... de l’inquiétude.</p><p>– Sisyphe, tu es glacé.<br/>
– I...</p><p>Il n’avait plus de voix. Incapable de parler, incapable de bouger, ni même de penser, il se laissa porter jusqu’au cinquième temple. Il voulait s’endormir, mais Illias le secouait, lui parlait, lui ordonnait de résister, de ne pas fermer les yeux. Tiens donc, c’était bien la première fois qu’il lui parlait autant.</p><p>Illias l’installa devant la cheminée. Il le couvrit d’une large couverture avant de faire chauffer de l’eau pour préparer une tisane.</p><p>– Tiens, bois, ça va réchauffer ta gorge. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, Sisyphe ? Tu aurais pu mourir.</p><p>Pour toute réponse, le futur Sagittaire haussa les épaules, las, avant de siroter sa boisson. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Il n’avait pas spécialement cherché à mourir, mais il aurait pu. A vrai dire, il s’en fichait.</p><p>– Quelque chose ne va pas ?</p><p>Nouveau haussement d’épaule. C’était quoi cet interrogatoire ? Illias se fichait bien de lui depuis le début.</p><p>– Tu es épuisé, Sisyphe. Maintenant que tu es réchauffé, tu vas aller dormir et on en reparlera demain. Viens.</p><p>Illias lui prit la main pour le guider jusqu’à la chambre. Il l’aida à se déshabiller, l’allongea, le couvrit jusqu’aux oreilles et lui ajouta même une couverture supplémentaire.</p><p>– Je vais alimenter le feu et j’arrive.</p><p>Sisyphe dormait déjà lorsqu’il dit ça.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Ce fut la chaleur et la lumière du matin qui réveilla Sisyphe. Le poids des couvertures sur son corps le pesait, mais il n’y avait pas que ça. Un bras était enroulé autour de lui et une respiration soufflait dans son dos. C’était chaud et agréable. Est-ce qu’il avait rêvé ? Est-ce qu’il se trouvait à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère ? Est-ce que la Sanctuaire, son entrainement, son frère, tout ça n’était qu’un rêve ? Il ne savait même pas s’il en était soulagé ou pas. Non, il ne l’était pas. Sisyphe voulait devenir chevalier, protéger les plus faibles, promouvoir la paix dans le monde, et ce coûte que coûte. Ce n’est pas en restant au lit que cela se produirait. D’un geste vif, il se dégagea de l’étreinte qui s’était enroulé autour de sa taille et souleva les couvertures.<p>– C’…</p><p>Il n’arrivait pas à parler. Qu’est-ce qui se passait ?</p><p>– Sisyphe ? Ça va ?<br/>
– I…llia…<br/>
– Ne parle pas, tu as la voix éraillée. Tu as dû prendre froid. Montre-moi, ouvre la bouche et tire la langue.<br/>
– Aaaaaaaah<br/>
– Oui, c’est rouge et un peu enflé. Je vais te faire une tisane avec du miel. Est-ce que tu te sens fiévreux ?</p><p>Sisyphe fit non de la tête.</p><p>– Tu as mal quelque part ?<br/>
– … <i>nouvelle négation de la tête</i>.<br/>
– Tu peux te lever ?</p><p>Cette fois, le futur sagittaire hocha la tête, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en ces lieux, il crut distinguer la naissance d'un sourire au coin des lèvres d’Illias.</p><p>– C’est bien, tu es vraiment résistant. Viens dans le salon près du feu, j’ai quelque chose à te donner.</p><p>Sisyphe le suivit, ignorant de quoi il parlait. En quittant le lit, il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas dormi dans sa chambre, mais bien dans celle d’Illias. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il rentrait dans cette pièce. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et d’ailleurs, ne venait-il pas de se réveiller dans l’étreinte de son aîné ? Entre deux bras puissants qu’il ne pensait pas si chaleureux ? </p><p>Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière était floue. Il se souvenait de sa déprime, du temple du sagittaire, du froid, de sa couverture bien trop petite pour lui, couverture qu’il retrouva sur le canapé, en lambeaux. Sisyphe lutta contre l’humidité de ses yeux. Il ne voulait surtout pas paraitre faible devant son maître. </p><p>– Je suis désolé, je sais que tu y tenais.<br/>
– Pas grave, articula difficilement le plus jeune. Plus besoin.<br/>
– Sisyphe, être chevalier ne signifie pas que nous sommes sans cœur. C’était la couverture de ta mère. J’ai aussi gardé quelque chose de la mienne, tu sais, et même de notre père.</p><p>« Notre père » ? Sisyphe écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il déjà entendu Illias évoquer leur lien ? Il allait de surprise en surprise. Il devait vraiment rêver en fait.</p><p>Illias le fit asseoir doucement sur le canapé, lui rapporta une tisane sucrée au miel ainsi qu’un sac qu’il lui tendit.</p><p>– Tiens, c’est pour toi. Ça ne remplacera pas la couverture de ta mère, mais si ça peut te remonter un peu le moral.</p><p>A l’intérieur du sac se trouvait une grande couverture couleur bleu foncé en laine, à sa taille et même plus. Il pouvait encore grandir qu’elle le réchaufferait encore.</p><p>– Merci, dit le plus jeune qui commençait à retrouver sa voix enrouée.<br/>
– Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais elle te tiendra chaud,<br/>
– Je suis étonné que tu aies choisi cette matière. La laine est issue de mouton, non ? Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas qu’on s’en prenne aux animaux.<br/>
– J’ai discuté avec eux.</p><p>Sisyphe ne répliqua pas. Il ne pensait pas que les hommes pouvaient réellement communiquer avec les animaux, ni même avec la nature. Depuis le début de son entraînement, son frère ne cessait de parler de connexion aux éléments, de ne faire qu’un avec eux. Il comprenait vraiment mal et ratait beaucoup d’instructions que lui donnait Illias. Il n’était vraiment pas comme son frère. Juste une déception et une charge.</p><p>– T’étais pas obligé.<br/>
– Sisyphe, écoute. On est sans doute parti du mauvais pied tous les deux. C’est pas ta faute, plutôt la mienne. Je sais que je ne suis pas très engageant. Ce n’est pas contre toi, je suis comme ça avec tout le monde. J’ai beau être devenu un chevalier reconnu, je suis encore un peu le garçon timide et maladroit de mon enfance. Le Grand Pope Sage pourra te le dire. Je ne me suis jamais fait d’amis.<br/>
– Mais les Seigneurs Zaphiri et Lugonis ont l’air de t’apprécier.<br/>
– Ils ne me respectent que parce que je suis le chevalier d’or du Lion. Quand j’étais apprenti, ils ne m’ont presque jamais adressé la parole et je n’osais pas aller vers le gens. J’avais peur d’être jugé, de n’être vu que comme le fils du légendaire chevalier du Sagittaire. Je sais que tu souffres aussi de ce complexe à cause de moi. Mais Sisyphe, tu n’es pas moi, et tu as tes propres forces. Toi, tu es sociable par exemple. Tu comprends les gens, tu échanges bien mieux avec eux, et ça c’est une grande qualité que je n’ai pas. Regarde, tu t’es fait des amis en quelques mois à peine.</p><p>C’était vrai, Sisyphe s’entendait très bien avec deux autres apprentis, Rasgado et Aspros. Ils s’étaient déjà promis de devenir chevalier d’or tous les trois. Sisyphe s’entrainait souvent avec eux. Rasgado était puissant et Aspros intelligent. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre à leurs côtés.</p><p>Une main se posa sur son épaule, faisant sursauter Sisyphe. Illias s’était assis à côté de lui. La tête détournée, il semblait gêné et cherchait ses mots.</p><p>– Je n’ai plus eu de compagnie humaine depuis le décès de notre père. Sisyphe, je veux que tu saches que je suis content que tu sois avec moi. Tu es mon apprenti, mais surtout tu es mon petit-frère. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel… et je suis fier de toi… désolé, je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les mots.<br/>
– Non… merci.</p><p>Le rouge aux joues, Sisyphe détourna la tête lui aussi. Ils étaient deux membres d’une même famille et pourtant c’était très difficile pour eux pour communiquer.</p><p>– J’espère qu’on arrivera mieux à échanger à l’avenir. J’ai pas envie qu’il y ait de froid entre nous, dit l’aîné. On va vivre ensemble encore quelques années.<br/>
– Je suis pas une charge pour toi ?<br/>
– Non, pas du tout. Tu es sérieux et tu remplis bien tes tâches. C’est un vrai plaisir de partager mon quotidien avec toi.<br/>
– Pourquoi tu t’enfermes dans ta chambre tous les soirs ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi ?<br/>
– C’est que, ça fait des semaines que je prépare cette couverture pour toi en cachette. Je voulais te l’offrir pour ton anniversaire mais j’étais en retard.<br/>
– C’est toi qui l’as faite ? s’étonna Sisyphe. Tu sais faire ce genre de chose ?<br/>
– Ma mère m’avait appris tous les travaux ménagers et techniques. La cuisine, la couture, le tricot, la broderie. Elle disait qu’un homme devait savoir tout faire, et à l’inverse une femme aussi. Sauf que bon, j’ai jamais trop aimé faire ces choses et j’ai mis un moment à m’y remettre. J’ai dû recommencer quatre ou cinq fois.<br/>
– Ta mère, elle vivait ici ? demanda timidement le plus jeune, craignant d’aborder un sujet sensible.<br/>
– Oui, elle était chevalier d’argent de la Grue. Elle est morte en mission quand j’avais neuf ans. Notre père était sous le choc. Il a traîné sa peine jusqu’à rencontrer ta mère qui, je pense, lui a redonné un peu de joie de vivre avant qu’une maladie pulmonaire ne l’emporte.<br/>
– Tu n’es pas en colère que ton père ait aimé une autre femme que ta mère ?<br/>
– Non, les affaires de mon père ne me concernent pas. En plus, il n’a pas trahi ma mère puisqu’elle était déjà décédée. Et puis cette brève union a permis ta naissance. Vraiment, Sisyphe, je suis content de t’avoir comme petit frère.</p><p>Illias prit le menton de Sisyphe pour tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois, l’apprenti crut voir des émotions voiler les yeux de son aîné.</p><p>– Tu as les yeux de notre père, Sisyphe. Et comme lui, tu es né sous la digne constellation du Sagittaire. Je suis vraiment, vraiment fier d’être ton frère et ton maître.</p><p>La gorge de Sisyphe lui fit mal, mais ce n’était pas la faute à sa maladie. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Il voulut les essuyer, ne pas se montrer faible devant ce héros, mais sans qu’il ne s’y attende, Illias le rapprocha de lui et il se retrouva la tête posée sur la poitrine de son aîné.</p><p>– Joyeux noël, Sisyphe. Merci d’être là. Tu es le beau cadeau qu’il m’ait été donné de recevoir.</p><p>Sisyphe rendit son étreinte à Illias, pleurant dans sa poitrine. Enfin, il se sentait intégré dans ce sanctuaire, dans ce temple, dans sa nouvelle famille. Comme cette nuit, il ressentit la chaleur des bras de son grand frère. Il pleura, toussa, la couverture tricotée fut posée sur lui, et il s’endormit dans la douce chaleur fraternelle.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>12 ans avant la guerre sainte</i><p>– Tonton, tonton, viens jouer.</p><p>La petite main d’un enfant de trois ans qui lui ressemblait beaucoup l’attira vers un coin du rustique habitacle où étaient déposés nombre de jouets en bois, fabriqués à la main. Sisyphe ne s’attendait pas du tout à une telle surprise en rendant visite à son frère. Il n’avait pas revu Illias depuis quatre ans, depuis qu’il avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour soigner sa maladie pulmonaire sur cette terre saine et riche. Lui qui venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans n’était pas peu fier de constater qu’il possédait un nouveau statut, celui d’oncle. Il en avait un peu voulu à Illias de lui avoir caché une telle chose, mais le mauvais état général de son aîné eut vite fait de lui faire oublier sa contrariété.</p><p>Sisyphe avait fait le déplacement suite à un courrier d’Illias adressé au Grand Pope, l’informant que sa maladie avait sévèrement évolué à l’entrée de ce rude hiver, et il demandait la visite de son petit frère pour le seconder. Le Sagittaire n’avait pas hésité, craignant de perdre son aîné, pas préparé à apprendre son décès. Mais la vraie raison de sa fatigue, c’était qu’Illias élevait seul un enfant en bas âge, natif du lion, plutôt vif d’esprit. Regulus était incroyablement intelligent, précoce, autonome, mais assez énergique, trop pour Illias qui avait de la fièvre, une respiration difficile et des mauvaises nuits à transpirer et suffoquer. Il n’arrivait plus à gérer correctement Régulus dans ces conditions.</p><p>– Regarde où tu vis aussi. Rentre au Sanctuaire. Les conditions climatiques sont moins rudes, et Régulus se socialisera avec les autres enfants.<br/>
– Le moment n’est pas venu, Sisyphe.<br/>
– Pff, je savais que tu dirais ça, répliqua le cadet en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n’as pas changé. Si tu tiens tant à rester ici, prends ça.</p><p>Sisyphe lui tendit un sac qui contenait la couverture en laine épaisse tricotée autrefois par Illias lui-même, encore en parfait état.</p><p>– Mais elle est à toi, Sisyphe. Je l’ai faite pour toi.<br/>
– Tu en as plus besoin que moi actuellement. Garde-la, s’il-te-plait. Et pense à moi quand elle te réchauffera.</p><p>Comme des années en arrière, Illias posa sa main sur la tête de Sisyphe et l’attira contre lui dans un chaste étreinte fraternelle.</p><p>– Je pense tous les jours à toi, petit-frère. C’est fou comme tu as grandi, sourit l’aîné. Je ne doute pas que tu es un digne chevalier du Sagittaire, comme l’était notre père, même plus. Je suis fier de toi. Et merci d’être venu. C’est ta présence qui me réchauffe.</p><p>Sisyphe avait les larmes aux yeux. Comme d’habitude, il essaya de les retenir, mais peine perdue.</p><p>– Je t’ai dit plusieurs fois que ce n’est pas la peine de cacher tes émotions.<br/>
– Mais c’est tellement embrassant.<br/>
– Pleure pas tonton. Câlin, s’exclama alors l’enfant en se jetant sur son oncle.</p><p>Cette fois, Sisyphe sourit avant de prendre le petit sur un bras et se blottir contre son aîné. Un joli portrait de famille en ces périodes de fêtes.</p><p>L’enfant s’accrocha fort au cou de cet homme dont son père lui avait longuement conté le parcours et qui était son tonton. Il avait l’air gentil, Régulus l’aimait déjà. Il espérait qu’il resterait toujours ici avec lui et son papa. C'était sur cette pensée qu’il s’endormit, blotti contre Sisyphe, pouce en bouche.</p><p>– Il n’est pas sauvage, commenta Sisyphe. Il m’a directement accepté.<br/>
– Il te ressemble, dit alors Illias, sur plusieurs traits physiques et de personnalité.<br/>
– Ça te déçoit que ton propre fils ressemble plus à moi qu’à toi ? demanda le sagittaire avec un sourire fier et taquin.<br/>
– Pas du tout. J’ai l’impression de te revoir à travers lui. Le côté pleurnicheur en moins.<br/>
– Hé, protesta le cadet.<br/>
– Je plaisante, rit un peu Illias. Ou pas complètement. Plus je vois Régulus grandir, plus je te vois à travers lui. Tu me manques beaucoup, Sisyphe. Tu devrais passer plus souvent.</p><p>Pour tout réponse, Sisyphe s’appuya contre l’épaule de son aîné et ferma les yeux.</p><p>– Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Tu m’as manqué, grand frère.</p><p>La large couverture passa au travers de leurs épaules, mais c’était bien leur étreinte familiale qui les réchauffait le plus.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>5 ans avant la guerre sainte</i><p>Régulus pénétra le temple du Sagittaire d’un pas ferme puis se planta derechef devant son maître qui releva la tête, surpris de trouver son jeune apprenti si sérieux. Depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli plusieurs mois plus tôt, Régulus se montrait jovial, très sociable pour un garçon ayant vécu complètement seul pendant cinq ans, enthousiaste dans son entraînement, facile à vivre, autonome, et très curieux des nouveautés qui l’entouraient. D’une intelligence déroutante, Sisyphe n’avait pas besoin de lui expliquer les choses plusieurs fois. Il avait en très peu de temps appris à vivre comme n’importe quel citoyen d’une communauté évoluée, lui qui avait passé son existence à l’écart des civilisations.</p><p>C’était son neveu et son disciple. Sisyphe en était tellement fier, même s'il ne lui avait pas dévoilé leur lien de parenté. Quelque part, le Sagittaire avait un peu honte d’avoir abandonné son frère malade dans ces lieux reculés alors que les étoiles maléfiques s’éveillaient. Il n’avait plus revu Illias depuis cet hiver quand Régulus n’avait que trois ans, encore trop petit pour se souvenir de lui. Et s’il le rejetait, lui reprochait de les avoir abandonnés, d’avoir laissé son père mourir ? Regulus était le dernier souvenir d’Illias, Sisyphe ne voulait pas perdre son affection.</p><p>– Que se passe-t-il, Régulus ? demanda Sisyphe avec appréhension.<br/>
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as rien dit ?</p><p>Le ventre de l’aîné des chevaliers se tordit. Est-ce que Régulus venait d’apprendre leur filiation ? Est-ce pour cela qu’il arborait ce regard inhabituellement courroucé ?</p><p>– Régulus, je ne prends pas que des bonnes décisions, mais j’essaie d’agir au mieux. S’il-te-plait, ne m’en veux pas.<br/>
– Et donc c’est pour ça que tu ne m’as pas dit que c’était ton anniversaire aujourd’hui.<br/>
– Mon... de quoi ? s'étonna Sisyphe.<br/>
– Rasgado vient de me le dire. Ton anniversaire, c’est aujourd’hui, le 3 décembre. Tu aurais dû me le dire.<br/>
– Ah, ça. Effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis, c’est bien aujourd’hui, réalisa lui-même le Sagittaire. Mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à fêter mon anniversaire. Ça n’a pas tellement d’importance.<br/>
– Mais tu plaisantes ! Bien sûr que c’est important. Et je suis très embarrassé, je n’ai rien préparé. Raaaaaaah.</p><p>Régulus se prit la tête entre ses mains et se grattait se crâne, semblant réfléchir à quoi faire.</p><p>– Ne te prends pas la tête, Régulus. Je t’assure que ce n’est rien...<br/>
– Je sais !</p><p>Il courut dans sa chambre, ne laissant même pas à Sisyphe la possibilité de protester quoi que ce soit. Le Sagittaire se promit de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce traitre de Taureau lors du prochain entraînement. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça à Régulus ? Sisyphe ne tenait plus tellement à fêter son anniversaire depuis le départ d’Illias pour son havre de paix. Voir s’éloigner sa dernière famille, après qu’ils aient mis tant de temps à se comprendre et se comporter naturellement l’un envers l’autre, avait été un déchirement. Chaque année, Rasgado lui cuisinait une petite pâtisserie plus ou moins réussie pour marquer le coup, mais Sisyphe n’avait plus d’entrain à célébrer sa naissance.</p><p>– Voilà, dit Regulus qui revenait de sa chambre avec un sac. Prends ça, je te le donne.<br/>
– Régulus, je te jure que ce n’est pas la peine.<br/>
– Papa m’offrait toujours des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire, et moi je lui offrais quelque chose pour le sien. Il disait que même si c'est pas grand chose, c’est pas grave du moment que ça vient du cœur.</p><p>Sisyphe s’étonnait toujours de la capacité de Régulus à se remémorer si distinctement des souvenirs partagés avec Illias alors qu’il était encore très jeune à sa disparition.</p><p>– Sisyphe, poursuivit le plus jeune, tu es tout ce que j’ai aujourd’hui. Je sais qu’on ne se connait que depuis peu, mais je tiens à toi. Tu dois trouver ça bizarre, mais je suis sincère.<br/>
– Je n’en doute pas, Régulus. Je suis très touché par ton affection pour moi, dit Sisyphe ému.<br/>
–  Alors laisse-moi t’offrir ça. C’est une broutille, mais c’est quelque chose auquel je tiens, un souvenir de papa.<br/>
– Alors tu devrais le garder.<br/>
– Non, ça me fait plaisir de te la donner. Prends-la, elle te sera utile quand tu passes des heures assis en train de lire.<br/>
– Elle ?<br/>
– Tu dois avoir froid à force de rester immobile.</p><p>Sisyphe prit le sac, reconnaissant enfin ce baluchon de lin qu’il avait apporté à Illias plusieurs années en arrière. Régulus était arrivé au Sanctuaire avec très peu d’affaires, et il n’avait même pas fait attention à ce sac qui était dans le lot.</p><p>– Mais c’est...</p><p>Oui, c’était bien elle, la couverture en laine bleu foncé, tricotée des mains même de son frère quinze ans auparavant, cette même couverture qu'il avait offerte à Illias la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu et qui lui revenait à nouveau aujourd’hui. Depuis le temps, des taches s’étaient incrustées et la laine était devenue quelque peu pelucheuse, mais elle ne s’effilait pas. Pour quelqu’un qui disait ne pas aimer ce genre de travaux, il avait conçu quelque chose de bien solide. Du Illias tout craché, il réussissait tout ce qu’il entreprenait. Cet homme admirable, c’était son grand-frère... et il était mort.</p><p>Sisyphe craqua et pleura, serrant la vieille couverture contre lui, couverture qui semblait porter les odeurs de Régulus et encore celles d’Illias. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas pleuré de la sorte ? Lui qui parvenait à mieux maitriser ses émotions ces dernières années. </p><p>En apprenant la mort d’Illias, Sisyphe avait tu sa douleur, versant quelques larmes silencieuses, rendant son deuil incomplet. Mais ce bout de laine qui lui rappelait son frère, et surtout ce petit bonhomme qui avait posé une main bienveillante sur son épaule, le Sagittaire avait l’impression de l’avoir un peu retrouvé, de sentir sa présence à travers cet objet, mais surtout à travers son fils.</p><p>– Ça va ? demanda Régulus soucieux.</p><p>Subitement, Sisyphe attira le jeune garçon contre lui. Régulus n’était encore qu’un enfant. Bien plus petit et moins musclé qu’Illias, il possédait tout de même cette chaleur familière sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait même plus forte et plus réconfortante que celle de son frère. Régulus n’était pas Illias. Régulus était l’héritage d’Illias, et il lui incombait de prendre soin de lui, parce que Sisyphe était son oncle, sa dernière famille.</p><p>– Merci, dit le Sagittaire. Je suis très touché.<br/>
– Prends-en soin, requit Régulus qui était resté les bras ballant, surpris de cette étreinte inattendue.<br/>
– Sois assuré que c’est ce que je ferais. Merci infiniment, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.</p><p>Sisyphe desserra son étreinte et prit le visage de son neveu entre ses mains. Il le fixa un moment, se noyant dans le bleu de ses iris.</p><p>– Tu as les yeux de ton père, et comme lui tu es né sous la puissante constellation du Lion.  Tu apprends très vite, je ne doute pas que tu seras un chevalier au moins aussi fort que lui, voire même plus, et plus fort que moi également.<br/>
– Plus fort que toi ? Mais c’est impossible. Tu es l’homme le plus fort que je connaisse, Sisyphe. Je ne pourrais jamais te battre.<br/>
– J’ai eu un bon maître, sourit le Sagittaire.<br/>
– C’était papa ?</p><p>Sisyphe hocha la tête.</p><p>– Et aujourd’hui, je suis vraiment très fier d’être ton maître, Régulus. Je suis content que tu sois là, au Sanctuaire, sous ma tutelle. Quand je te vois, c’est comme si Illias était encore avec nous. J’ai l’impression de mieux ressentir sa présence dans le vent.<br/>
– Vraiment ? Tu arrives à le ressentir ?<br/>
– Difficilement. Je n’ai pas autant d’affinité qu’Illias avec la nature, mais il m’avait expliqué comment faire pour écouter le vent. Je te l’enseignerai. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras bien mieux que moi.</p><p>Régulus baissa la tête, son air naturellement jovial envolé pour laisser place à un flot d’émotion. Sisyphe ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait rencontré un enfant méfiant qui défendait la sépulture et l’armure de son père avec hargne, et depuis leur retour au Sanctuaire, il entraînait un garçon éternellement gai et dynamique. Jamais une larme ou une phrase nostalgique. Stupéfait, Sisyphe avait honteusement sondé l’essence cosmique encore immature de son apprenti le soir, pour savoir s’il dissimulait sa tristesse devant les autres, mais non. Régulus s’endormait comme une masse après le dîner. Il en avait conclu que depuis cinq ans, il avait eu le temps de faire le deuil de son père. </p><p>C’est ce qu’il avait cru jusqu’à ce jour où son jeune neveu laissait enfin éclater son chagrin jusqu’ici refoulé, probablement pour défendre <i>Leo</i> des gens qui convoitaient cette armure légendaire.</p><p>– Il me manque, dit Régulus d’une voix étranglée. Papa... papa...<br/>
– Pleure si tu en besoin, Regulus. Laisse sortir ta tristesse.<br/>
– Ça va aller, articulait l’enfant qui avait commencé à pleurer mais essuyait déjà ses yeux. Je suis fort.<br/>
– Rassure-toi, <i>Leo</i> est en sécurité au palais du Grand Pope. Tu n’as pas besoin de cacher tes émotions. C’est normal d’être triste quand on perd un parent. J'ai perdu ma maman au même âge où tu as perdu ton père. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, mais j'ai eu la chance d’avoir des amis qui m’ont aidé à faire mon deuil. Toi, tu étais tout seul. Ça a dû être très dur. Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir. Mais c’est fini, Régulus. Je suis là maintenant, tu peux relâcher la tension. Je suis ton maître et ton tuteur. Tu peux t’appuyer sur moi, te reposer sur moi. N’aie pas honte, je suis là pour ça. Et moi aussi, je tiens à toi.</p><p>Régulus se recroquevilla subitement sur lui-même pour éclater en sanglot. Ses pleurs étaient forts, ils résonnaient dans le neuvième temple. Les épaules de l’enfant se secouaient frénétiquement et il semblait avoir du mal à trouver son air. Régulièrement, il appelait son père, mais ce fut Sisyphe qui l’attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le faisant s’asseoir sur ses genoux dans le fauteuil. Régulus se laissa faire. Cette fois-ci, il enlaça son professeur et continua de pleurer dans son épaule.</p><p>– Là, mon enfant.<br/>
– Je... je veux le revoir.<br/>
– Ton papa est là, tout autour de nous. Il est le vent, il est la terre, il est la nature.<br/>
– Je comprends pas. Je veux le voir pour de vrai.<br/>
– Tu n’as pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu’il est là.<br/>
– Papa...</p><p>Sisyphe, les yeux humides lui-aussi, caressait la tête de son protégé en le berçant. Progressivement, la crise de larmes s’atténua pour laisser place à une grande fatigue.  Régulus papillonna avant de tomber de sommeil dans les bras de son maître. Le plus vieux s’empressa de les couvrir tous les deux avec la couverture qui traversait les âges et les générations. La chaleur qu'elle procurait lui donnait l'illusion qu’Illias les entourait tous les deux de ses larges bras. Vraiment, c’était le meilleur présent qu’il pouvait recevoir, ou presque.</p><p>– Merci Régulus, dit encore le Sagittaire en embrassant le front son neveu endormi. Merci d’être en vie, merci d'être là. Tu es le plus beau cadeau qui m’ait été donné de recevoir.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Plus tard dans la journée, Rasgado se présenta à son tour au temple du Sagittaire avec sa traditionnelle pâtisserie pour l’anniversaire de son ami. Les deux adultes virent les yeux du plus jeune s’illuminer à la première bouchée. Régulus n’avait visiblement pas l’habitude de manger des mets sucrés et gourmands. Il se dit qu’il y prendrait vite goût.<p>– Au fait Sisyphe, ça te fait quel âge ? Trente-quatre ? Trente-cinq ans ?</p><p>Le Sagittaire recracha le morceau qu’il avait en bouche tandis que Rasgado se fendit dans un rire incontrôlable. Non mais sérieusement, il faisait si vieux que ça ?</p><p>– J’ai même pas trente ans, signala Sisyphe outré.<br/>
– Il a vingt-quatre ans, répondit alors Rasgado.<br/>
– Ah bon ? s’étonna le plus jeune.</p><p>Sisyphe était au bord de la dépression. Rasgado se pencha alors sur l’apprenti pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille.</p><p>– C’est parce qu’il est toujours sérieux qu’il pârait plus vieux. Mais si tu le fais rire, il rajeunit d’un seul coup. Essaie de lui raconter des blagues ou de le chatouiller.<br/>
– Hé toi, ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées.<br/>
– Sur les côtes, ça marche bien.<br/>
– D’accord, sourit Régulus.<br/>
– Espèce de traite ! C’est la seconde fois aujourd’hui.  Puisque c’est comme ça, je vais dire à tes élèves que tu aimes les histoires de princesse.<br/>
– Ils le savent déjà. Ils savent aussi que tu en écris.<br/>
– C’est vrai ? s’emballa le jeune lion intéressé.<br/>
– Ah… euh… et bien… raaaaaaaaaaah, s’agita Sisyphe en s’enfermant subitement dans sa chambre.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? s’interrogea Régulus surpris, n’ayant jamais vu son maître ainsi.<br/>
– Il fait ça quand il est embarrassé, rit Rasgado. Il fuit.<br/>
– Hihihi, c’est drôle. Papa faisait la même chose. Comme quand je lui ai demandé comment on fait les bébés.</p><p>La bonne humeur de Rasgado s’évanouit à son tour au souvenir d’Illias, son ancien confrère, son ami qu’il avait laissé combattre seul, et du très jeune Régulus qu’il avait perdu de vue alors que le défunt lion lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui. Aujourd’hui, il était heureux de revoir le gamin sain et sauf. Depuis son arrivée, Régulus n’avait jamais évoqué leur précédente rencontre. Peut-être avait-il oublié. C’était probablement mieux.</p><p>– Des fois, Sisyphe, il me fait penser à papa. Je trouve qu’ils se ressemblent un peu. C’est bizarre, non ? demanda l’enfant.<br/>
– Non Régulus, ce n’est pas bizarre.</p><p>Rasgado avait tellement envie de lui dire le lien qui l’unissait à son meilleur ami. </p><p>– Ton père était le maître de Sisyphe. Ils ont vécu plusieurs années ensemble, donc je suppose qu’ils ont un peu les mêmes manies.<br/>
– Sans doute. Mais j’aime bien penser qu’on est tous une grande famille. Et toi aussi Rasgado, tu fais partie de cette famille, dit l’enfant en souriant à pleine dent.<br/>
– C’est gentil ça, sourit à son tour le Taureau en frottant la tête de l’enfant.<br/>
– Je suis content d’être ici. Sisyphe et toi, vous êtes très gentils avec moi. Et je me suis fait un bon copain. Il s’appelle Yato.<br/>
– C’est très bien. L’amitié, c’est important. Sisyphe et moi, on se connait aussi depuis l’enfance, et regarde-nous aujourd’hui. On est comme cul et chemise.<br/>
– D’ailleurs, je peux le rejoindre ? On doit s’entraîner ensemble.<br/>
– Va, je le dirais à Sisyphe. Sois de retour pour l’heure du dîner.<br/>
– D’accord. Oh, et Rasgado ?<br/>
– Oui ?<br/>
– Je suis content de t’avoir retrouvé ici. La nuit juste avant sa mort, papa m’a raconté beaucoup de chose sur toi, le puissant et fiable taureau doré. Il t’appréciait beaucoup, et moi aussi donc.</p><p>Il avait lâché ça naturellement comme on raconte une anecdote sans importance. Rasgado s’en figea de stupeur. Alors comme ça, Régulus se souvenait de lui. </p><p>L’enfant était déjà loin lorsque les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Sisyphe l’avait prévenu. Ce garçon était vraiment étonnant et terriblement attachant.</p><p>Pourvu que la guerre sainte en approche ne fauche pas sa vie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note de l’auteur : Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>J’aime imaginer que plus jeune, Illias était un garçon timide et peu sociable. Dans le Gaiden de Sisyphe, le Pope Sage lui dit justement « tu as beau être devenu un héros, tu restes le garçon maladroit de ton enfance ».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Père et fils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 4 décembre 2020</p>
<p>Personages : Deathmask x Mû, pour Papaya corompue aka Bulle</p>
<p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p>
<p>Genre : Romance, Famille (avec Mû/Kiki fluff)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelo fumait une cigarette sur la terrasse d’un café pendant que Mû vérifiait la liste de ses achats et regardait frénétiquement sa montre. C’était la fin de l’après-midi et il faisait déjà nuit en ce mois de décembre. Les lumières d’Athènes s’étaient allumées, rendant la ville aux couleurs des fêtes, une période que l’italien avait détestée pendant des années, lui l’orphelin bagarreur que personne ne voulait. Les choses avaient changé depuis que cet adorable agneau partageait sa vie. Comment était-il tombé amoureux de cet amateur de thé et du calme ? Un vrai mystère. Mais quoiqu’il en soit, ses sentiments étaient là et bien réels. Angelo n’envisageait pas une vie sans Mû. Le bonheur que lui apportait cette relation lui donnait furieusement envie de répandre la magie de noël au Sanctuaire. Il était atteint, sérieux !</p>
<p>Aujourd’hui, les deux hommes étaient sortis en ville pour faire leurs achats. Personne ne serait oublié, et surement pas Aphrodite qui l’attendait de pied ferme, Shura qui le méritait bien, Kiki qui jouissait du statut d’enfant exagérément gâté pendant cette période, et surtout, surtout, Shion qu’Angelo n’avait pas encore réussi à mettre dans sa poche. </p>
<p>Le vieux Bélier jugeait d’un très mauvais œil sa relation avec son disciple chéri. Non mais vraiment, on ne pouvait pas faire plus clichés comme daron. Sans parler de ce gamin qui pouvait être aussi adorable que collant. </p>
<p>Angelo ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur au début. Kiki avait pas mal encaissé pour son jeune âge, et depuis la paix, il subissait un peu le contre-coup des batailles auxquelles il avait assistées. Des respectables guerriers morts sous ses yeux. La brutalité de Isaak du Kraken qui lui avait brisé plusieurs côtes. Son courage d’avoir défendu <i>Libra</i> malgré la douleur et son jeune âge, et plus encore, les attaques de Thanatos qu’il avait reçues de plein fouet, sans armure pour le protéger, tout ça pour la sœur de Seiya. Mû lui avait même raconté que Kiki avait vu ses parents se faire dévorer par une bête sauvage, caché entre deux roches montagneuses tout juste accessible pour un enfant de quatre ans. Ce genre d’accident arrivait souvent à Jamir, terre inhospitalière où la vie était difficile. Kiki serait mort de froid ou de faim sans l’arrivée de Mû, venu à son secours après avoir avait senti l'éveil d'un cosmos et son armure réagir à cette aura encore faible. Vraiment impressionnant ce gamin. Il était fort, courageux, rempli de ressources malgré les horreurs dont il avait été témoin. En comparaison, Angelo, lui, avait bêtement sombré dans la haine après la mort brutale de sa famille dans une fusillade. Le Cancer l’admirait un peu ce petiot au mental d’acier. Il se surprenait même à avoir des élans d'affection avec lui, comme lui frotter la tête ou lui donner quelques sucreries en cachette de son maître, son intransigeant Bélier qu’il aimait comme un fou.</p>
<p>Mais Kiki restait un garçonnet qui avait bien cru perdre son maître à jamais, son tuteur, sa figure d’attachement. Angelo comprenait son besoin de proximité avec son maître, mais ces derniers temps, il soupçonnait que le gamin en jouait un peu trop. Y avait qu’à voir les sourires moqueurs qu’il lui lançait en lui tirant la langue lorsque Mû le prenait dans ses bras pour consoler une fausse frayeur. Petit malin, va ! Il ne voulait pas partager, c’est ça ? Mais Angelo avait trouvé THE cadeau pour captiver l’agneau, lui laissant le champ libre pour câliner le mouton adulte. Mû ne serait certainement pas d'accord, mais Angelo avait déjà préparé sa liste d'arguments.</p>
<p>Le daron, c’était encore une autre histoire. </p>
<p>Nouveau coup d’œil anxieux à l’heure, le Cancer sentait venir la phrase qu’il ne voulait pas entendre.</p>
<p>– Angelo, on devrait y aller, non ?<br/>– J’ai pas fini mon café, ni ma clope.<br/>– Tu boirais plus vite ton café si tu ne fumais pas.<br/>– Mû, t’es pressé ou quoi ? On passe un bon moment là et tu veux déjà rentrer.<br/>– Mon maître…<br/>– Mû, ça suffit, arrête de penser à ton vieux. T’as vingt-et-un ans, bordel !<br/>– Déjà, ne jure pas. Et ensuite, je te rappelle que Shion est notre Grand Pope, notre supérieur à tous les deux. On lui doit obéissance et respect.<br/>– Obéissance pour tout ce qui concerne le domaine sacré et la protection d’Athéna, pas sur la vie privée. Reconnais-le, Mû, ton daron contrôle ta vie et ça je le supporte plus.<br/>– Je savais que cette discussion viendrait un jour, soupira le Bélier en prenant son visage dans une main. Pour commencer, ce n’est pas mon daron mais mon maître. Et ensuite Angelo, s’il-te-plait, tu sais que j’aime passer du temps avec toi. On a passé une superbe journée, mais vraiment, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec mon maître juste avant les fêtes. Je te promets que j’irai lui parler après le nouvel an, mais je ne veux pas gâcher cette période. Sois patient s’il-te-plait, fais-le pour moi. </p>
<p>Angelo écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et attira la tête de Mû vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.</p>
<p>– D'accord, je comprends. On va éviter de fâcher le vieux.<br/>– Angelo !<br/>– Mais j’ai quand même envie de te kidnapper une partie de la soirée. J'aimerai t'inviter au restaurant.<br/>– Mais je ne suis pas habillé pour sortir. Et puis, qui va faire à manger à Kiki ?<br/>– Le gamin est débrouillard. Il sait se verser des céréales dans un bol, non ? Ça le tuera pas de pas manger équilibré pour une fois. Au pire, il y a un reste de pâtes dans mon frigo, ou bien il peut aller frapper chez Aldébaran. T’inquiète donc pas pour lui. Tu le couves trop, Mû.<br/>– Il est comme mon fils, Angelo, et il est dans une période difficile.<br/>– Je sais, et j’ai justement trouvé cadeau idéal pour lui. Viens, suis-moi, on va au magasin de jouets.</p>
<p>Mû fouillait dans le rayon des jeux de société quelque chose d’intellectuel qui permettrait à Kiki de s’amuser tout en faisait fonctionner son cerveau lorsqu’Angelo ramena la boite contenant son fameux cadeau idéal.</p>
<p>– Non, trancha immédiatement Mû.<br/>– Roh allez. Il sera fou de joie. Tu sais que plus tu interdis des choses aux gamins, plus ils chercheront à l’obtenir.<br/>– Je sais déjà ça, mais j’aimerai éviter ce genre de chose avant qu’il ait au moins douze ans. Ce n’est pas bon pour leur développement.<br/>– Il suffit de réglementer son temps dessus.<br/>– Oui, et après il y jouera en cachette. Comme il fait déjà avec la télé.<br/>– Et alors ? Il a neuf ans ! Tu sais que Kiki est très en accord avec son temps. Il a passé les huit premières années de sa vie au fond des montagnes, et pourtant il s’adapte sans problème à la civilisation. Tu peux pas lui reprocher de ne pas s’intégrer. <br/>– T’as préparé toute une plaidoirie ou quoi ?<br/>–  Exactement. Kiki rêve d'avoir une console vidéo, et franchement il la mérite. C’est aussi un héros de guerre. Il est espiègle, mais il obéit quand même, et il s'applique dans ses exercices.<br/>– Mais encore ?<br/>– Aldébaran a déjà acheté un jeu pour aller avec la console.<br/>– Je le crois pas, tu as déjà tout prévu en fait. C’est mon enfant, tu aurais dû m’en parler.<br/>– C’est vrai, désolé mon amour. Je me suis sans doute trop pris au jeu de la parentalité. J’en donne pas l’air, mais j’ai aussi beaucoup d’affection pour Kiki. C’est vrai, je l’aime beaucoup ce gamin. Quand tu pars en mission, il vient chez moi et on s’entend très bien.<br/>– Parce que tu joues les papas cool. Et moi, j’ai l’air de quoi à côté ?<br/>– Mû, tu mélanges tout. Kiki t’adore. Il n’est pas tranquille quand tu pars en mission, et il vient dormir avec moi parce qu’il a peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Il me l’a dit. Alors oui, je l’autorise à regarder la télé plus longtemps pour le détendre.</p>
<p>Mû ne répondit rien cette fois. Angelo l'avait clairement eu par les sentiments. Il se retourna pour cacher ses larmes naissantes. Il s’en voulait tellement de faire souffrir son enfant. Dès l’instant où il l’avait adopté, Kiki s’était immédiatement attaché à lui, et inversement lui aussi.</p>
<p>– Je suis un mauvais tuteur, c’est ça ?<br/>– Non, Mû. Tu ne veux que son bien, mais tu ne peux pas tout interdire, tout contrôler. Les enfants ont des désirs comme les adultes. Moi là, j’ai très envie qu’on passe la soirée ensemble, et je t’emmène sortir, alors qu’on nous avait donnés une heure pour rentrer. Je réponds à un désir, demain j’irai m’excuser auprès de Shion. Je sais déjà que je vais passer un mauvais quart d’heure. Est-ce que je vais recommencer ? Surement oui. La vie est faite comme ça, Mû.<br/>– J’ai sucé mon pouce jusqu’à la l’âge de onze ans. Mon maître a tout essayé pour me faire arrêter et il croyait avoir réussi, sauf que je faisais en sorte qu’il ne voit pas que je continuais. C’était mon anti-stress à moi, alors que c’est mauvais pour la dentition et le langage.<br/>– L’exemple est parfait Mû. On ne peut pas tout contrôler avec les enfants, juste les aiguiller.</p>
<p>Soupir du Bélier. Son homme était décidément très surprenant.</p>
<p>– Tu t’y connais drôlement bien en parentalité et développement des mômes.<br/>– Ma mère était assistante maternelle, dit alors Angelo. J’ai toujours vu des mioches de tout âge chez moi. On faisait plein de truc dans son dos, mais avec le recul, je crois qu’elle savait et connaissait nos cachettes. Ce qui explique pourquoi les bonbons et d’autres jeux interdits disparaissaient. Il faut laisser les enfants faire leurs expériences de vie, tout en les surveillant. Elle était forte pour ça, mama.</p>
<p>Mince, parler de ça lui remontait des souvenirs à lui aussi. Mû s'en rendit compte et lui prit la main pour le ramener au présent.</p>
<p>– A quel âge tu as perdu ta famille ?<br/>– Sept ans.<br/>– Comme moi avec mon maître. Elle te manque ?<br/>– Je saurais pas te dire, répondit Angelo en haussant les épaules. J’aime ma vie aujourd’hui, avec toi et Kiki. Et je vous aurais jamais rencontrés si le destin ne m’avait pas fait orphelin. J’ai envie de dire oui, mais que c’est un mal pour un bien.</p>
<p>Mû serra sa main, fort, de plus en plus fort. </p>
<p>– Hé, tu fais mal. T’as une sacrée poigne malgré ton doux visage, le taquina Angelo.</p>
<p>Subitement, Mû se détourna et partit, quitta le magasin de jouets sans demander son reste. Angelo le suivit, éberlué par sa fuite soudaine. Il le retrouva à l’extérieur, assis sur un banc de la place illuminée et où il régnait encore une bonne agitation. Il avait le regard détourné, fuyant.</p>
<p>– Hé, ça va ? J’ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Mû, réponds-moi. Je t'ai choqué ?<br/>– Non, c’est pas ça, répondit l’atlante d’une voix étranglée.</p>
<p>Angelo s’accroupit devant lui. Il lui saisit le menton pour retourner sa tête et le forcer à le regarder. Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux du Bélier. L’italien caressa sa joue, pris sa main dans la sienne pour l’embrasser tendrement.</p>
<p>– Tu peux tout me dire. Qu’est-ce qui te chagrine ?<br/>– Je ne suis pas triste. Au contraire, je suis heureux. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire, Angelo ? La perte de ta famille ne te fait pas mal, car en conséquence nous avons pu nous rencontrer et nous aimer. Quelle meilleure déclaration je peux espérer ? Je suis même pas capable d'en dire autant. Angelo, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta Mû. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes.<br/>– J’en doute pas, Mû. Tu es l'homme le plus honnête que je connaisse. Si un homme de ta vertu sort avec moi, un ancien criminel, alors c’est que tu dois vraiment m’aimer. Je n’ai pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire.</p>
<p>Le Cancer se redressa sur ses jambes pour venir embrasser son homme qui passa ses bras autour de lui. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Si Mû n'était pas gêné, ce n'était pas le cas d'Angelo plus sensible aux températures hivernales.</p>
<p>– On va faire un tour ? Je t’emmène dans mon carrosse, proposa Angelo.<br/>– D’accord. J’ai besoin de bouger là.</p>
<p>Ils prirent place dans la <i>Lamborghini Urus</i> d’Angelo, son trésor, après sa petite famille bien évidemment. Le véhicule quitta le parking de ville et déambula un peu au hasard à travers les rues de la capitale grecque. Mû regardait par la fenêtre, admirait les lumières, les décorations des maisons, des balcons, tout en profitant de la douce chaleur de son siège. Sa main gauche se posa sur la cuisse d’Angelo qui conduisait prudemment. Les deux hommes étaient calmes, la radio était éteinte. </p>
<p>Ils quittèrent la ville, s’engagèrent sur les routes départementales, longèrent les côtes de la méditerranée, roulèrent pendant plusieurs kilomètres avant qu'Angelo ne se décide à se garer sur un parking en face de la mer. Il coupa le contact, les plongeant dans l’obscurité. Les sièges de la voiture s’allongèrent et le toit ouvrant leur offrit une vue imprenable sur le ciel nocturne. Angelo étendit le bras, invitant ainsi Mû à se rapprocher de lui, ce que fit le Bélier. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, toujours silencieux, les deux chevaliers d’or appréciaient juste la présence de l’être aimé.</p>
<p>– Je t’aime, murmura Mû.<br/>– Moi aussi, répondit Angelo à voix basse également.<br/>– Je veux passer cette nouvelle vie avec toi et Kiki.<br/>– Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous laisser partir. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux maintenant.</p>
<p>Nouveau silence. Quelques minutes avant que la main malicieuse de Mû ne vienne caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de son compagnon qui remua le bassin.</p>
<p>– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande l’italien émoustillé par cette caresse qui ressemblait vraiment à une demande muette.<br/>– On est bien là dans ta voiture. C’est confortable.<br/>– Quoi, tu veux le faire là ? <br/>– J’ai envie de toi, Angelo.<br/>– Mais je veux pas la salir.<br/>– T’as des préservatifs ?<br/>– Euh... oui, je crois, dans la boite à gants.<br/>– Alors c’est parfait.</p>
<p>Mû ne laissa pas le temps à Angelo de protester davantage. Il bougea pour se pencher sur son amant et l’embrasser avec avidité, sa main caressant encore la cuisse puis l’entrejambe à travers le jean, jean qui devint bien vite étroit.</p>
<p>– Je t’aime Angelo, souffla encore Mû. Fais-moi tien.</p>
<p>Ils s’aimèrent dans la Lamborghini, s’unissant lentement et sensuellement avant de s’endormir l’un contre l’autre.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Ils se réveillèrent sur les coups de neuf heures du soir, le froid ayant repris possession de l’habitacle. Il était trop tard pour le restaurant, et encore plus pour le magasin de jouets.<p>– Si tu veux, j’irai acheter la console de jeux pour Kiki demain, après être allé voir Shion.<br/>– D’accord.<br/>– Tu acceptes finalement ?<br/>– Pas plus d’une heure par jour. <br/>– Mais oui, mais oui, sembla approuver Angelo qui en fait souhaitait coller Kiki plus longtemps devant pour pouvoir choyer son mouton à sa guise. Allez, on rentre. <br/>– J’espère que Kiki est allé se coucher. Faîtes que je ne le retrouve pas devant la télé, sinon ça va barder.<br/>– Ça c’est mon agneau, sourit Angelo en relançant le moteur. Intransigeant comme d’habitude.</p>
<p>A leur retour, il était presque dix heures et ils retrouvèrent Kiki au premier temple, endormi sur les marches devant la maison du Bélier, adossé à Aldébaran qui se trouvait à ses côtés. </p>
<p>– Vous voilà enfin, dit le Taureau de son ton éternellement affable. Le petit refusait d’aller dormir sans vous dire bonne nuit. Il tenait absolument à vous attendre, mais le sommeil l’a rattrapé finalement.<br/>– Désolé mon ami, s’excusa Mû en se penchant pour prendre Kiki dans ses bras mais Angelo le retint.<br/>– Je vais le prendre et le mettre au lit. C’est de ma faute après tout si on rentre aussi tard. Shion va me passer un de ces savons demain.<br/>– C’est vrai que ce n’est pas raisonnable de faire ce genre de sortie à l’improviste alors qu’on a un petit qui nous attend à la maison, réalisa le tibétain.<br/>– Ça ne me gêne pas de le garder, déclara alors Aldébaran. Mais comme vous n’aviez prévenu personne, il s’inquiétait.<br/>– Vraiment désolé. On fera attention la prochaine fois. Merci encore Aldé.<br/>– Avec plaisir, Mû, s'inclina le Taureau. J’ai laissé des crêpes que j'ai faites ce soir avec Kiki sur la table. Régalez-vous et sur ce, bonne nuit.<br/>– Bonne nuit, dirent en chœur Mû et Angelo avant d'entrer dans le temple. <br/>– C’t’un bon gars, Aldé, commenta Angelo en pénétrant dans la chambre, Kiki dans ses bras. En plus je crève la dalle, alors ses crêpes tombent à pic. Allez, au lit microbe.<br/>– Tu le couches dans notre lit ? s'étonna Mû.<br/>– Il s’est endormi sans te souhaiter bonne nuit. Il fait plus de terreurs nocturnes quand tu n’es pas là au coucher. J’espère qu’il n’en fera pas, mais dans le doute, je préfère qu’il se sente sécurisé s’il se réveille en sursaut.</p>
<p>Sage Cancer, pensa Mû en voyant son compagnon border son enfant au milieu de son lit conjugal et déposer un baiser sur son front. Cette vision attendrissante lui donnait encore plus la certitude que son cœur avait choisi le bon. Même si les autres n'étaient pas encore complètement convaincus, leurs jugements encore influencés par le passé de l’italien, Mû savait quel genre d'homme était Angelo : soucieux et aimant.</p>
<p>Un gémissement enfantin le sortit de ses rêveries. Mû s'approcha de Kiki pour s’allonger à ses côtés au-dessus des couvertures et l’entourer d’un de ses bras.</p>
<p>– Je vais préparer les crêpes, déclara Angelo en se relevant. Prends ton temps.</p>
<p>Mû acquiesça. Sa main caressait la tignasse rousse de l’enfant qui s’était retourné pour se blottir contre lui.</p>
<p>– Je parie que tu ne t’es pas brossé les dents, dit tout bas le Bélier en titre. Bon, ça ira pour cette fois. Pardon d’être rentré si tard sans te prévenir. Je t'aime mon enfant. Dors bien.</p>
<p>Ces paroles d’amour filial pénétrèrent les oreilles de l’endormi, atteignant son subconscient pour le rassurer et lui faire passer une longue bonne nuit de sommeil sans cauchemar.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Le lendemain, Angelo se présenta en armure au palais du Pope. Comme l'exigeait le protocole, il s'agenouilla devant le patriarche qui le toisait clairement, ses sourcils inexistants froncés. Oula, pépé semblait de mauvais poil.<p>– Grand pope, je suis venu m’excuser personnellement pour avoir largement dépassé l’heure de sortie imposée hier par vous-même. Avant de recevoir mon éventuel châtiment, permettez-moi de me justifier.<br/>– Tiens donc, tu me vouvoies de nouveau ? Tu dois vraiment te sentir coupable, Angelo du Cancer.<br/>– Pas vraiment en fait. J’exige que je n’aie rien fait de mal. J'ai juste emmené Mû en balade et il a beaucoup apprécié. Vraiment, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais le capturer ? Comme s’il se laisserait faire.<br/>– Ce n’est pas ça, Angelo.</p>
<p>Shion soupira longuement en regardant vers le plafond, les mains enserrant les accoudoirs. Angelo ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ça. On aurait cru que le vieux Bélier luttait avec ses propres émotions.</p>
<p>– Angelo, tu crois que je ne t’accepte pas comme compagnon de mon disciple Mû. C’est un peu vrai, mais faux aussi. Ce n’est pas contre toi en particulier que j’en ai. Mû est comme mon fils. Quelque soit son âge, je ne cesserai jamais de m'inquiéter pour lui. Et je suis un peu jaloux aussi. On m’a séparé de mon enfant quand il avait sept ans, il avait vingt ans lorsque je l’ai retrouvé. J’étais son univers à l’époque, et du jour au lendemain, il était devenu adulte, autonome, et amoureux qui plus est. J’ai encore l’impression qu’on m’a amputé de quelque chose. Tu penses sans doute que je suis un vieux aigri, c’est peut-être vrai.</p>
<p>Cette fois, la tête de Shion était tombée dans sa main. Angelo fut pris de compassion et même d’empathie. Le pope était en fait en pleine crise parentale. Autrefois, il aurait trouvé ça ringard à souhait, mais maintenant qu’il était un peu rentré dans le rôle de père avec Kiki, il comprenait. Très honnêtement, il ne lui tardait pas que le gamin grandisse et se détourne de son tuteur et même de lui. C’était normal qu’il s’épanouisse ailleurs, mais c’était un vrai déchirement pour eux.</p>
<p>Angelo oublia le protocole et se rapprocha de Shion pour venir poser une main sur l’épaule de son supérieur.</p>
<p>– Shion, Mû a beaucoup, beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Et même s'il est adulte, il a encore besoin de toi, de tes conseils, de ton amour pour lui. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c’est encore de lui faire confiance sur ses choix de vie.<br/>– Je sais, Angelo. Dohko m’a dit la même chose, sourit le Pope en pensant à son compagnon. Mon tendre tigre gère ça bien mieux que moi avec Shunrei et Shiryu.<br/>– Ecoute, on va pas se prendre le bec alors qu’on ressent la même chose. On aime tous les deux Mû très fort. Et voir que c’est froid entre nous, ça lui le chagrine. Alors faisons un effort pour s’entendre.<br/>– Je le ferais pour Mû, pas pour toi.<br/>– Moi ? Pfff, pas besoin. J’ai tout ce qu’il me faut. Les Dieux m’ont donné une nouvelle vie. J’ai des amis fidèles, un homme merveilleux, un enfant adorable, une belle bagnole, et même un bon vieux beau-père possessif.<br/>– Tu sais ce qu’il te dit le vieux beau-père, railla Shion, veine de colère apparente sur son front.<br/>– Sur ce, j’y vais. Je suis content d’avoir mis les choses à plat avec toi.<br/>– Attends un peu, jeune con ! J’en ai pas fini avec toi. Reviens. ANGELO DU CANCER, je t’ordonne de ramener ton cul. Hé, tu m’écoutes ? Pff, la chevalerie, c’est plus ce que c’était, aucun respect pour les anciens, pesta le Pope.</p>
<p>Shion avait bien la malchance d'être tombé sur un gendre aussi insubordonné.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Péché de gourmandise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 5 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Minos x Eaque, pour Nevermind555</p><p>Univers : Canon série d’origine</p><p>Genre : Amitié, sex-friends, Lemon 18+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– C’est pour moi ? demanda Eaque tranquillement allongé sur l’un des canapés de Tolomea, les jambes croisées dans une position lascive.</p><p>Le Garuda avait pris l’habitude d’entrer sans s’annoncer et s’installer dans les appartements de Minos comme s’il était chez lui. Le Griffon ne s’en formalisait pas. Au contraire même, la venue d'Eaque était annonciateur d’activités ô combien distrayantes. </p><p>La vue de son confrère, vêtu d'un sarouel décontractant et d’un marcel collé au corps, épousant bien sa physionomie alléchante, suffirent à faire réagir l'entrejambe du norvégien. Eaque était désirable. Il le savait et il en jouait sans retenu.</p><p>– Tu m’as vu t’offrir un cadeau, peut-être ? répondit Minos en reprenant le paquet des mains d’Eaque pour le reposer sur un meuble loin des mains curieuses de son confrère. C’est pour Rune.<br/>– Tu offres un cadeau à ton larbin et pas à moi !<br/>– C’est pour son anniversaire ce mois-ci. <br/>– Et noël alors ?<br/>– T’as passé l’âge de recevoir des cadeaux à noël.<br/>– Je me sens trahi, bouda le plus jeune. Que comptes-tu faire pour ma frustration ?<br/>– Devine, dit Minos d’un ton lubrique en s’installant à califourchon sur son invité. Je vois que tu as enfilé ta tenue de danse. Tu voulais me faire une chorégraphie ? Attends un peu que je règle le son.<br/>–   Arrête avec tes metépho... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah.</p><p>Gémissement et cambrure, Minos étira largement ses lèvres dans un sourire satisfait alors qu’il n’avait que caresser, au travers des couches de vêtements, le phallus impatient de son partenaire.</p><p>– Pas assez fort. Je devrais y mettre plus d’entrain.<br/>– Attends, l’arrêta Eaque et lui saisissant les bras.<br/>– Ne m’interromps pas, ordonna sèchement le Griffon.</p><p>D’un coup, les bras et les jambes d’Eaque furent étirés, laissant le champ libre à Minos qui s’en léchait les babines. Il remonta le haut moulant de son confrère pour venir caresser le buste musclé, halé, mortellement attirant. Il n’attendit pas pour se pencher et dévorer cette chair caramel. Depuis le début du mois de décembre, il en avait mangé des friandises, mais celle-ci avait une saveur unique, délicieuse, accrocheuse, si exquise qu’il ne s’en lassait pas.</p><p>– T’es pressé, dis donc, dit Eaque dans un sourire.<br/>– Ne me dis pas que tu es là pour parler travail ou prendre le thé.<br/>– On aurait pu prendre le thé.<br/>– Pas envie pour le moment.</p><p>Les lèvres gourmandes parsemèrent l’épiderme parfumé aux épices de baisers. Eaque était d’une appétence incroyable. Minos le comparait souvent à un pain d’épices traditionnel. Il s'en goinfrait avec gourmandise tout en remuant son bassin, faisant gonfler le sexe de son partenaire, comme un gâteau auquel on avait pris soin d'y rajouter de la levure. Immobilisé, Eaque ne pouvait que savourer les caresses linguales qui descendaient de plus en plus bas.</p><p>– Minos… c'est trop bon.<br/>– Après ne viens pas dire que je ne te gâte pas, mon pain d'épices.<br/>– Oh pitié, pas de surnom mielleux.<br/>– Il y a pourtant du miel dans la recette.<br/>– Ta gueule, Minos… AAAAAAAAAH<br/>– Tu vois ce qu’elle te fait ma gueule, répliqua le norvégien qui l’avait pris en bouche.</p><p>Les coups de langue divins étaient une torture pour Eaque. Il maudissait Minos qui savait diablement bien s’y prendre en fellation, mais l’expérimenté Griffon était encore capable de mieux.</p><p>En effet, Minos plongea sa main dans les coussins du canapé pour en ressortir un tube de lubrifiant. Est-ce qu’il en avait de dissimulé un peu partout dans son temple, peut-être même son tribunal ? </p><p>Eaque sentit ses liens se détendre. Une seule des mains de Minos maintenait la Cosmic marionation, pendant que l’autre le préparait lentement à recevoir Eaque en lui. Le Garuda aurait pu en profiter pour se libérer, prendre les rennes, mais il ne bougea pas. Cette position où il se faisait entièrement choyer n’était pas pour lui déplaire, et ses yeux pourpre était subjugué par son partenaire à la divine peau laiteuse qui contrastait tellement avec la sienne.</p><p>Le ballet se poursuivit dans un concert de soupirs, de gémissements et cris. Minos bougeait son bassin à des rythmes aléatoires. Vil Griffon qui le rendait fou. Eaque n’en pouvait plus de gémir. Ses cordes vocales le brûlaient et lui faisaient mal, de même que la tension insupportable dans son bas ventre. Si seulement sa fontaine pouvait jaillir, que lui aussi puisse se désaltérer avec de l’eau pour soulager sa gorge en feu. Comment ce rat de bibliothèque était-il capable de ça ? Minos avait une physionomie mince et bien moins musclée que lui, et pourtant il était capable d’incroyables prouesses physiques pendant l’acte charnel. Définitivement pas un spectre de haut rang pour rien. </p><p>Eaque ouvrit les yeux pour observer la silhouette appétissante qui se balançait sur lui au même rythme que sa longue crinière. Sa tête était réservée en arrière, exposant sa gorge qu’Eaque avait bien envie de mordre. Le népalais n’était pas friand de sucreries, mais la chair blanche de Minos lui rappelait les yomari de son pays natal, son péché mignon. Il n’y résistait pas. </p><p>Minos et lui n’étaient pas en couple. Leurs cœurs et leurs âmes n’appartenaient qu’au Seigneur Hadès, et aucun d’eux ne souhaitait remettre en doute cette conviction. Mais les deux hommes étaient inéluctablement attirés l’un par l’autre, friands de leurs apparences appétissantes qui leur mettaient l’eau à la bouche. Ils partageaient des actes d’un érotisme titanesque, comme à cet instant, qui en feraient pâlir ce libidineux de Zeus. </p><p>L’extase montant encore, la prise de Minos se fit plus leste et Eaque en profita pour se libérer, se redresser et se jeter sur la gorge tant désirée, tandis qu’une de ses mains s’occupait de la hampe délaissée de son partenaire qui se cambra à son tour. </p><p>A l’approche de leurs points de rupture, les ailes de leurs totems respectifs semblèrent apparaitre dans leur dos, se déployant majestueusement, les faisant s’envoler plus haut encore. Ou bien l’ivresse de plaisir leur donnait des hallucinations. </p><p>Comme à chaque fois, l’acte final se concluait par une explosion orgasmique, faisant presque trembler les murs.</p><p>Minos détendit tous ses muscles avant de s’effondrer sur son partenaire qui l’intercepta au vol et l’entraina avec lui sur le canapé. Leurs deux corps enlacés, peau blanche sur peau halée, faisaient penser à un capuccino nappé de crème fouettée. Le Griffon bougea la tête pour venir embrasser et sucer le cou et le haut du buste de son partenaire.</p><p>– Pas encore rassasié, sourit Garuda.<br/>– Ce n’est que gourmandise, mon cher. Je raffole du pain d’épices.<br/>– Tu succombes exagérément à ce péché. Je te vois toujours manger du chocolat ou d’autres saletés sucrées. Ton palais doit être complètement détruit par tout ce sucre.<br/>– Mon palais se porte à merveille. Et toi tu manges bien trop épicé, je ne vois pas en quoi c’est meilleur pour ton sens du goût.<br/>– Les épices sont bonnes pour la santé, le sucre est un poison. C’est à se demander comment tu fais pour rester mince. Tu te fais vomir ou quoi ?<br/>– Pfff, pas besoin de faire de régime quand on sait se servir de ça, dit Minos en montrant sa tête. T’es pas au courant que cerveau carbure au glucose ? Quoique rien d’étonnant puisque tu fais partie de la catégorie des gros bras.<br/>– Minos, un mot de plus et je te fais passer à travers le plafond de ton temple, railla Eaque qui sentait venir la chute.<br/>– Tout dans les muscles, poursuivit le Griffon nullement impressionné, rien dans…<br/>– Je rentre, coupa le népalais en jetant littéralement son partenaire de sexe par terre. Va donc crever d’un diabète, sale toxico sucré.<br/>– On ne meurt pas du diabète, inculte, mais de ce qu’il engendre.<br/>– Oh ta gueule. Du sucre ou d’autre chose, j’ai juste envie de te voir crever.<br/>– Eaaaaaaque, minauda Minos en s’étirant au sol tel un chat, je sais tu es aussi gourmand que moi. Je ne te donne pas un jour pour revenir en réclamant ta dose de moi.<br/>– Va te faire foutre, Minos !<br/>– Avec toi, volontiers.</p><p>Le népalais sortit en claquant la porte, agacé des réparties toujours bien placées de Minos. Il se croyait malin, peut-être ? </p><p>Oui, Eaque était épris du corps de Minos et de leurs étreintes passionnées qui l’électrisaient, ouvraient ses ailes pour l’élever plus haut même que les cieux qu’il dominait. Eaque en avait connu des partenaires, mais aucun ne l’avait fait décoller si furieusement. Si certains hommes se disaient addicts au sexe, Eaque comprenait très bien pourquoi à présent. Comment se passer de cette ivresse ?</p><p>Eaque adorait la peau de mochi de son confrère, sa cascade de neige dans laquelle il glissait ses doigts et qui se balançait durant l’acte, sans parler de ces précieux iris d’or rappelant la richesse d’un monarque, la noblesse de cet arrogant Griffon. </p><p>Et les caresses exaltantes de Minos, précises, efficaces, enivrantes. Eaque soupirait juste en pensant à ses doigts qui effleuraient, gratouillaient, chatouillaient, pénétraient, mais également qui tuaient avec sa technique. Des doigts cajoleurs et meurtriers.</p><p>Sa voix doucereuse, attractive, fascinante, qui attirait l’attention, tel un souverain dont on boit les paroles, qu’on idolâtre. Ah, Eaque ne faisait pas que boire les paroles de Minos.</p><p>Son sourire malicieux qui en disait long sur ses intentions peu catholiques. Son souffle dans son oreille qui faisait vibrer sa colonne, hérisser ses cheveux et son duvet, sans oublier sa langue qui flattait sa peau caramel et son organe masculin. </p><p>Oui, Minos le sublimait en profondeur et l’obsédait, mais il était fort et il saurait résister à cette addiction. Si ce fourbe de Griffon pensait qu’il pouvait dominer son mental, il se fourvoyait grandement. Eaque était un homme fier, un homme blessé dans son amour-propre. Et non, il ne céderait pas bassement à ses pulsions, pas tant que Minos ne se serait pas excusé pour ses mots déplacés, injurieux envers sa personne. Foi de Garuda. </p><p>Eaque rentra chez lui le souffle court. Son sexe s’était de nouveau érigé en se remémorant la posture luxurieuse de ce tentateur au moment de le quitter. Il bâillonna sa bouche, ne souhaitant pas qu’une de ses servantes soit témoin de son état de transe. Discrètement, il se faufila jusqu’à sa salle de bain pour s’y enfermer et prendre un bain pour se débarrasser de ces odeurs corporelles. Son épiderme était imprégné des effluves sucrés de Minos.</p><p>– Vil séducteur, maudit Griffon, cracha Eaque entre ses dents, sa main glissant dans son sarouel pour se soulager.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– C’est pour toi, dit Minos en tendant une boite à Eaque.<p>Le Garuda avisa son amant puis la boite blanche renfermant sûrement quelques douceurs.</p><p>– T’écoute quand je te parle ? Je t’ai dit que j’étais pas fans des sucreries.<br/>– Regarde avant de la ramener, grogna Minos qui n’appréciait pas de faire le pied de grue devant Antinora. J’suis sûr que tu diras pas la même chose quand tu verras ce que c’est.<br/>– Tu crois te faire pardonner en m’offrant quelque chose ? demanda Eaque sur un ton toujours contrarié en prenant le présent du Griffon.<br/>– Pour être honnête, oui.<br/>– Tu craques le premier ? sourit Garuda. Ça ne fait que quatre jours… aaaaaaaaah.</p><p>Eaque laissa tomber la boite par terre, son contenu bien sécurisé grâce au ruban qui l’entourait. Minos s’était subitement rapproché pour passer un bras autour de sa taille, son autre main s’était posée sans vergogne sur l’entrejambe du népalais.</p><p>– Ose me dire que t’en a pas envie.</p><p>Son ton était sérieux, tendu. Le noble Minos ressemblait à une toxicomane en quête de sa dose.</p><p>– Non… Minos, s’étranglait Eaque qui ne voulait lui céder comme ça. Pas encore…<br/>– T’as gagné, je m’excuse. Ça te va ? <br/>– T’es sincère en disant ça ? </p><p>Respiration de plus en plus haletante de part et d’autre. La chaleur montait, les sexes en manque s’érigeaient déjà. Minos rapprocha son bassin, le frotta contre celui d’Eaque qui retint un cri en s’étranglant, dents serrées, tête renversée. Griffon en profita pour jeter ses lèvres dans son cou, lécher la carotide, mettant Eaque au supplice. Il ne tiendrait pas, il avait trop envie de Minos.</p><p>– J’ai besoin de toi, dit Minos. Ne me repousse pas, je deviens fou. </p><p>La main du norvégien passa sous le tee-shirt. Il caressa le torse, l’abdomen, glissa dans le dos, avant de descendre plus bas, juste à l’entrée de l’intimité d’Eaque, le titillant en surface. Garuda s’accrochait aux vêtements de Minos, détendant ses muscles pour se laisser choyer, soupirant dans l’épaule de son amant.</p><p>– Oui, souffla-t-il. Minos, dans la chambre.<br/>– Vite, je vais pas tenir.</p><p>Les vêtements volèrent avant qu’ils n’atteignent le lit. Minos poussa Eaque sur le matelas, imposant, sa bouche s’écrasant sur la sienne. Son sexe dressé dansait avec son alter-ego. Elles étaient déjà loin les contrariétés, les deux juges étaient des boules de feu sous tension.</p><p>– Le lubrifiant ?<br/>– Dans le tiroir.<br/>– Je vais vite te préparer. Pardon, mais j’ai trop envie de te pénétrer.<br/>– Fais Minos. Ne réfléchis pas, bordel. </p><p>Eaque serra les dents et mordit dans un oreiller, d’abord dérangé par cette intrusion. En général, Minos savait y faire sans douleur, du plaisir à l’état pur. Il devait vraiment être en manque pour le culbuter de la sorte. Il ne pouvait rien protester, il était consentant, et la façon dont Minos s’occupait aussi de sa virilité lui faisait oublier sa douleur. Bientôt, même la pénétration ne sembla plus aussi dérangeante.</p><p>– Minoooooooos.<br/>– Eaaaaaaque.</p><p>Griffon vint en premier, vite suivit par Garuda. Minos tomba sur le côté, s’allongeant sur le dos aux côtés de son amant.</p><p>– Si t’étais pas venu aujourd’hui, c’est moi qui serais venu, révéla Eaque.<br/>– Vraiment ?<br/>– Tu m’as manqué, bordel. T’es ma drogue, Minos. S’il y a une friandise dont je raffole, c’est ta peau opaline qui me fait penser à des yomaris. Et j’ADORE les yomari. C’est mon péché mignon.<br/>– Heureux de l’apprendre, mon pain d’épices, sourit grandement le Griffon.<br/>– Tu sais qu’on est pas en couple. Si on pouvait éviter les surnoms niais.<br/>– Oh, allez, c’est bientôt noël. On peut se le permettre un peu, non ?<br/>– Si j’entends un seul spectre faire des sous-entendus, tu vas voler si haut que tu arriveras en Olympe.<br/>– J’en profiterai pour saluer le paternel.<br/>– Mais tu m’énerves à avoir toujours réponse à tout, sale intello, rouspéta Eaque en frappant Minos avec son oreiller.<br/>– Hé, mon magnifique visage.<br/>– M’en fout, c’est que ton corps qui m’intéresse, pas ta tronche. D’ailleurs, j’ai bien l’intention de me servir.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Le thé avait été servi et les yeux d’Eaque pétillèrent lorsqu’il ouvrit la boite qu’avait ramené Minos et qui contenait plusieurs yomari.<p>– Je t’adore, s’extasia Eaque.<br/>– Tu dis ça avoir m’avoir malmené, sale brute.<br/>– Déjà c’est toi qui m’as brutalisé en premier, et ose prétendre que tu n’as pas aimé.<br/>– J’aime dominer. Je suis l’ainé ici. Tu me dois le respect.<br/>– Des clous, oui !<br/>– Très bien, cette fois c’est moi qui te boude.<br/>– Minos, Minos, soupira le népalais. Franchement, on peut se faire la gueule et baiser quand même, non ? On est pas en couple. C’est comme aller aux toilettes. On soulage juste un besoin, sauf qu’on tire pas la chasse en sortant.<br/>– T’es scato ou quoi ? demanda Minos avec une moue écœurée. Je suis ouvert, mais là non merci.<br/>– C’est une métaphore, débile. T’es pas si intelligent que ça en fait. C’est à cause du sucre, ça pourri ton cerveau. D’ailleurs, je note que tu as des poignées d’amour qui sortent.<br/>– J’ai une anatomie PARFAITE. Aucune graisse en trop. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.<br/>– C’est du muscle, connard. Moi je flanche pas sur les exercices de renforcement musculaire.<br/>– Moi je tiens le rythme en longueur. D’ailleurs je suis déjà opérationnel pour le prochain round. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ?<br/>– Tu me défies ?</p><p>Sourire salace des deux côtés.</p><p>– Le thé est trop chaud de de toute façon, trancha Minos en tendant une main à Eaque, qu’il prit sans hésiter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. DDN - Première rencontre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Défi de noël : « utiliser la fiche d’inscription d’un(e) participant(e)s », prendre le duo de persos et les mots d'une autre personne. Concernant le couple, il ne doit pas nécessairement s'agir de romance, un quelconque autre lien entre eux est tout à fait possible et permis (amour fraternel, amitié, admiration, haine)<br/>J’ai choisi de prendre la fiche d’inscription de Wei Wuxian avec Kanon et Baian, et les mots bougies, Canada et calendrier.</p><p>Personnage : Kanon et Baian</p><p>Univers : Canon série d’origine, avant la bataille contre Poséidon</p><p>Genre : Rencontre, relation professionnelle, ambiguïté</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon lisait un livre, éclairé par la lueur d’une bougie, dans une ambiance paisible et relaxante. Enfin, c’était surtout parce qu’il n’y avait rien de mieux à faire dans ce royaume sous-marin. Et il n’y avait pas l’électricité, évidemment ! Envisager des réaménagements pour moderniser les lieux, sûr qu’il aurait pu y songer depuis le temps qu’il créchait ici aux frais de la princesse, mais Kanon réfléchissait encore comment tirer des câbles si bas sous la mer sans se transformer en anguille.</p><p>La poisse, vraiment ! N’aurait-il pas pu trouver un autre Sanctuaire que celui de Poséidon ? </p><p>Alors voilà, sa seule solution pour s’éclairer, c’était la bougie, bougie qui venait de s’éteindre.</p><p>– Et encore une, pesta l’imposteur en prenant les vestiges de son éclairage de fortune. Ça fait 9856.</p><p>Oui, il avait compté le nombre de bougies consumées depuis qu’il était là. N’importe quoi pour s’occuper. Kanon se faisait définitivement chier ! Se retrouver seul ici à ne rien faire d’autre que s’entrainer, lire, pécher pour survivre, il en avait presque perdu la notion du temps. Pour tout dire, il ne savait même pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’il avait libéré l’âme de Poséidon de sa jarre. Pas dix ans quand même ? Non, pas autant.</p><p>Son éclairage consumé, le Dragon des mers s’installa pour dormir. Puisqu’il était seul, il avait tranquillement emménagé dans la plus luxurieuse chambre du temple de Poséidon, probablement les appartements privés du Dieu lui-même. Qui allait le réprimander pour ça ? Son frère peut-être ? La grosse blague.</p><p>Au moment de s’endormir, l’irruption soudaine d’un cosmos à l’entrée des lieux le fit immédiatement sauter du lit. En un rien de temps, il avait revêtu Sea Dragon et courrait vers l’arrivant. L’aura n’était pas hostile. Assez puissante, mais bien moins que la sienne. Il n’avait rien à craindre.</p><p>Un homme aux longs cheveux d’un châtain très clair l’attendait sur le perron du temple de Poséidon. </p><p>– Tu n’es pas le Seigneur Poséidon, dit-il de but en blanc sans même user de politesse.<br/>
– Je suis Kanon, général du Dragon des mers au service de sa Majesté Poséidon. Mon Seigneur n’est pas là pour le moment.<br/>
– J’ai été appelé ici.<br/>
– Par qui ?<br/>
– Je ne sais pas, j’ai juste suivi mon instinct. D’un coup, j’ai senti que je devais m’immerger dans une eau, n’importe laquelle. J’ai voulu plonger dans le lac Moraine au Canada, mais il est gelé à cette période de l’année. Alors j’ai frappé la glace de mon point et elle s’est brisée.<br/>
– Et bien, pas mal pour un débutant. Tu as su te servir de ta force cosmique sans avoir trop lu la notice. Je suis assez impressionné. Tu es donc bien un élu. Mais dans ta mission, tu seras amené à faire beaucoup plus que briser des glaçons.<br/>
– Je sais pourquoi je suis là. Je l’ai su dès l’instant où ce temple est apparu devant moi.<br/>
– Et bien félicitation, tu es le premier arrivé. Enfin, le second puisque je suis là depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Si les généraux commencent à arriver, le retour de Poséidon est imminent.</p><p>Kanon ne comprenait pas. Poséidon avait dit qu’il attendrait qu’Athéna grandisse et puisse le combattre. Mais elle ne devait pas avoir encore dix ans, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Tout à ses pensées, Kanon remarqua la besace que portait ce nouvel arrivant. </p><p>– En donnant ta vie au Seigneur Poséidon, tu dois te débarrasser de toutes tes affaires. Tu vas donc me donner ton sac, je me chargerai de le détruire.<br/>
– Ce ne sont que des vêtements et quelques objets pratiques. Rien de personnel qui puisse encore me rallier à mon ancienne vie.<br/>
– Qu’importe, il y a tout ce qu’il faut ici. Donne-moi ça.</p><p>L’arrivant obéit, se disant que ce général semblait très à cheval sur les coutumes. Un vrai partisan de Poséidon. Le canadien sentait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. </p><p>– Comment tu t’appelles ?<br/>
– Baian.<br/>
– Tu viens du Canada, donc ?<br/>
– Oui.<br/>
– Tu garderas donc le pilier du Pacifique nord.<br/>
– Bien, approuva Baian sans discuter, subjugué par le charisme de cet homme.<br/>
– Tu as déjà couché avec un homme ?<br/>
– Euh… pardon ?</p><p>Il ne s’attendait pas à une telle question.</p><p>– Non, c’est juste qu’on s’emmerde un peu ici. Y a pas d’électricité et depuis le temps que je suis là, la statut d’Amphitrite ne m’excite plus autant qu’au début.<br/>
– Euh… et bien non. Je n’ai même jamais…<br/>
– Puceau, hein ? déduit Kanon avec un sourire goguenard. Il est toujours temps de corriger ça.</p><p>Baian se sentit frémir. Nom de Poséidon, cet homme était bien direct, mais il n’en était pas moins attirant. Fascinant même ! </p><p>Toute son enfance, le canadien pensait qu’il épouserait « une blonde », comme on disait chez eux. Il avait toujours suivi un schéma ennuyeux à mourir qui ne l’enchantait pas tellement. Sa seule petite folie, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux sous l’indignation de ses proches qui tentaient de le convaincre de couper sa tignasse. Mais Baian aimait bien ses cheveux. Ils lui donnaient l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre, pas un mouton de la société. Depuis toujours, il sentait qu’il n’était pas l’un d’entre eux, et il avait eu diablement raison.</p><p>Maintenant qu’il était là, face à cet homme affriolant et libidineux sur les bords, autant en profiter. C’était une belle occasion à saisir.</p><p>– Mais avec plaisir, sourit à son tour le nouveau marina.</p><p>Sourire entendu entre les deux hommes, puis Kanon convia Baian à rejoindre la salle du trône où ses écailles l’attendaient. </p><p>Prenant une nouvelle bougie, l’imposteur revint dans sa chambre, qui n’était pas tellement la sienne, la besace de Baian sous le bras. Il espérait vraiment que ce gamin ait ramené certaines choses intéressantes qui pourraient le distraire, car là était réellement son but. </p><p>Mouais, pantalons, tee-shirts, sous-vêtements, une bouteille d’un liquide ambrée. Sirop d’érable ? Kanon goûta une goutte et crut se retrouver au paradis. Comment se faisait-il qu’il n’ait pas connu pareille merveille avant ! </p><p>Le sac ne contenait rien d’autre d’intéressant, hormis ce morceau de carton qui stupéfia Kanon. </p><p>– Mais… c’est une blague ? Non, c’est pas un vrai. Dites-moi que ce n’est pas un vrai !</p><p>Kanon était scotché. Ces quatre chiffres sur ce calendrier… 1987 !</p><p>– J’ai…</p><p>Il hésita, compta avec ses doigts avant d’hurler si fort que les mouettes postées sur des roches à la surface s’envolèrent.</p><p>– J’ai vingt-huit ans ! Vingt-huit, bordel ! C’est presque trente ça. Et donc, ça fait treize ans que je suis là. Treize putains d’années que je me fais chier ici. Treize ans que j’ai pas baisé. Oh putain, je sens que ça urge là. BAIAN, au pied !<br/>
– Regarde, j’ai hérité des écailles de l’Hippocampe, surgit soudainement le canadien tout heureux qu’il était dans sa nouvelle protection.<br/>
– Ouais ouais, c’est bien. Allez… attends, tu as dit de l’hippocampe ?<br/>
– Oui.<br/>
– Et merde.</p><p>Kanon n’avait jamais trop écouté les leçons théoriques données par le Grand Pope dans son enfance. Mais la leçon sur les animaux aquatiques et les hippocampes mâles qui enfantent l’avait amusé à l’époque. Pour le coup, il était heureux de se souvenir de ce détail. Il avait failli faire une grosse connerie.</p><p>– Y a pas de préservatif dans ton sac ?<br/>
– Ben non, répondit le canadien comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.<br/>
– Hum hum, je regrette, reprit plus solennellement Kanon. Mais j’ai des principes. Je ne fais rien sans me protéger. Désolé, tu resteras puceau.</p><p>Baian haussa les épaules, un tantinet déçu avant de quitter les lieux.</p><p>Et merde ! De tous, il fallait qu’il tombe sur le seul pouvant potentiellement tomber enceint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>Je ne savais pas vraiment comment terminer ce court OS, et je ne pense pas que Kanon soit stupide à ce point. Je voulais juste faire un trait d’humour. J’espère que ça vous a plu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Noël ensoleillé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 6 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages :  Violate x Shaina, pour Sea-Rune</p><p>Univers : post-Hadès résurrection, se passe 5 ans après la guerre sainte, mais l’histoire se déroule plus à notre époque que dans les années 80-90.</p><p>Genre : Romance</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Ma seule entrée Yuri à mon plus grand regret. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violate du Béhémoth finissait de boucler sa valise lorsque son supérieur fit subitement irruption dans sa chambre.</p><p>– Où vas-tu comme ça, Violate ? demanda autoritairement Eaque du Garuda.<br/>– Sauf votre respect, mon Seigneur, cela ne vous regarde pas.<br/>– Je n’ai pas le souvenir de t’avoir autorisé à partir en vacances.<br/>– Effectivement, je ne vous en ai même pas fait la demande. Je suis passée directement par le Seigneur Hadès et Dame Pandore.<br/>– Pourquoi Violate ? T’aurais-je contrarié ?<br/>– Nullement, mon Seigneur. J’avais juste besoin de quelques jours de vacances.<br/>– Tu choisis bien ton moment. Tu sais comment les Enfers sont ingérables en période de fêtes avec les décès en masse. Et tu nous laisses tomber, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, tu ME laisses tomber à cette période précise.<br/>– Dois-je également rappeler combien les Enfers se relâchent en prévision de la grande fête de noël, suivie de celle du nouvel an ? J’ai pu constater après bien des années combien l’alcool coulait à flot et je ne me sens pas vraiment à l’aise au milieu de ces ivrognes. Je me cogne déjà mes collègues toute l’année, j’exige être en droit de partir pendant mes vacances accordées par notre Seigneur lui-même.<br/>– Mais Violate, tenta encore une fois Eaque en levant les bras au ciel, je voulais justement t’inviter personnellement à me tenir compagnie. Franchement, ne voudrais-tu pas faire plaisir à ton maître en lui offrant une agréable compagnie ? Tu sais pourtant l’intérêt que je te porte, n’est-ce pas ? <br/>– Au revoir, Seigneur Eaque, salua Violate sans tenir compte des derniers mots du juge. Passez de bonnes fêtes avec vos frères, et prenez soin du Seigneur Minos qui est souffrant.<br/>– Mais Minos est vraiment chiant quand il est malade, gémit le juge. Même le consciencieux Rune a laissé tomber. Allez Violate, épargne-moi la corvée de m’occuper de lui et reste avec moi.<br/>– Bonnes fêtes mon Seigneur, l’ignora superbement la Béhémoth.</p><p>Elle s’empressa de quitter ses quartiers pour se diriger vers la sortie des Enfers, en espérant que le borné Eaque n’allait pas la suivre pour la convaincre encore de jouer les cavalières pour les festivités des Enfers. Autant elle appréciait son supérieur, l’admirait pour sa puissance, sa prestance, et pour lui avoir permise d’atteindre un haut niveau dans l’armée d’Hadès, mais depuis la paix, elle soupirait chaque fois qu’Eaque lui sortait son numéro de drague lourdingue. Violate avait pourtant été claire. Elle ne s’intéressait pas du tout aux hommes. Rapidement, son cœur avait été pris par une guerrière de sa trempe, un femme chevalier du camp d’Athéna qu’elle avait rencontrée lors des festivités qui avaient suivi le traité de paix.</p><p>Des festivités, encore des festivités, et toute une ribambelle d’hommes à la descente facile qui l’écœuraient, son cher Seigneur Eaque n’ayant pas non plus la main légère sur l’alcool. Violate n’était pas une fille précieuse, mais un minimum de savoir-vivre ne ferait pas de mal à certains. Elle faisait son possible pour échapper à ces soirées de beuverie. Comment le Seigneur Hadès pouvait-il laisser passer une telle chose ? Même leur puissante divinité semblait avoir abandonné l’idée de restreindre la picole de ses troupes.</p><p>Violate n’avait pas encore envie de subir ça, tout comme elle ne souhaitait pas passer ces festivités seules, à travailler pendant que tout le monde festoyait. Sa petite-amie qu’elle ne voyait pas si souvent lui manquait, aussi elle avait pris l’initiative de faire cette demande de congés auprès de Dame Pandore qui les lui avait accordés sans problème, lui offrant même une aide financière pour ses vacances. La sœur d’Hadès entretenait également une relation avec la réincarnation d’Athéna qu’elle ne voyait que rarement, et donc elle comprenait très bien les sentiments de la Béhémoth.</p><p>La puissance de Violate résidait principalement dans sa force physique et sa rapidité, mais concrètement, elle ne maitrisait pas l’ultime cosmos, ni même sa compagne. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas communiquer par télépathie, mais fort heureusement ces téléphones dernière génération les aidaient bien à rester en contact et se parler quotidiennement. Cela leur avait permis d’organiser ce voyage en amoureuses, très loin de toute connaissance.</p><p>Au sortir des Enfers, Violate arriva au château d’Heinstein. Elle commanda un taxi qui l’amènerait à l’aéroport le plus proche. De là, elle prendrait un avion jusqu’à Berlin, lieu où elle était censée retrouver sa compagne avant d’embarquer ensemble vers la destination de leurs vacances.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Shaina finissait d’arranger sa tenue devant le miroir. Elle ne portait qu’un simple jean qui épousait à merveille ses hanches, ainsi qu’un chemisier blanc. Son col en V laissant apercevoir la tête du cobra tatoué de sa poitrine jusqu'à son flanc puis le bas de son dos. Violate aimait embrasser ce dessin sur son corps, la faisant frissonner, avant de remonter ses lèvres dans son cou puis sur sa bouche. A l’instar de sa compagne, Shaina aimait aussi passer ses lèvres sur les stigmates qui jonchaient la peau de la Béhémoth, des blessures qu’elle s’était elle-même infligée après avoir reçu son surplis. Chaque taillade signifiait qu’elle rompait définitivement avec sa vie d’avant, sa féminité, ses rêves de jeune fille, et qu’elle se dévouait corps et âme à sa mission. Telle était la destinée de la seule femme de l’armée d’Hadès. Quelle personne remarquable et déterminée !<p>Shaina était vraiment impatiente de la retrouver et d’enfin passer plusieurs jours consécutifs avec elle. Elle n’avait que peu d’occasion de la rencontrer, mais la distance n’avait aucun impact sur leur relation toujours aussi passionnelle qu’à ses débuts. Peut-être était-ce justement cette distance qui entretenait la flamme. </p><p>Shaina avait cru comprendre que les couples qui vivaient ensemble et se marchaient dessus au quotidien se disputaient plus régulièrement. Sa meilleure amie Marine se plaignait d’ailleurs souvent de son compagnon Aiolia du Lion. Majestueux et digne dans son rôle de chevalier, mais peu précautionneux et oisif dans l’intimité, l’aigle avait plus souvent envie de lui écraser la tête que de l'embrasser. Pour sûr, Shaina n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème avec Violate.</p><p>L’italienne finit de plisser sa chemise et se passa un dernier coup de brosse dans les cheveux. Pas de bijoux, pas de maquillage, de parfum, d’accessoire inutile. Les deux femmes n’aimaient pas tellement les artifices, préférant s’admirer au naturel, sans tricher. Il ne s’agissait pas non plus se laisser aller et ne pas prendre soin de soi. Shaina n’était peut-être pas aussi féminine que d'autres femmes-chevalier ou apprenties qui vivaient avec elle au dortoir des femmes, mais elle avait tout de même envie que sa petite-amie la trouve jolie. </p><p>Elle était tellement impatiente de la revoir, se jeter dans ses bras et l’embrasser. Shaina savait qu’elle pouvait la serrer de toute ses forces sans lui faire mal. Violate était une dure à cuire, tout comme elle. La spectre avait pénétré et investi tout son univers, la sauvant de son amour à sens-unique avec Seiya.</p><p>Le légendaire chevalier Pégase éprouvait pour elle du respect et de la sympathie, mais certainement pas de l’amour. Bien malgré elle, Shaina avait pleuré ce garçon qu’elle avait sincèrement aimé avant que sa route ne croise celle de Violate. Il y avait eu comme une alchimie et une attirance irrévocable entre elles. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu’elles se déclarent l’une à l’autre. Et aujourd’hui, la flamme était toujours là, aussi intense que le premier jour.</p><p>Shaina vérifia son billet d’avion. Un vol au départ d’Athènes jusqu’à Berlin, lieu où l’attendait sa promise, avant qu’elles ne s’envolent toutes les deux vers le paradis. Elle boucla définitivement sa valise et quitta les baraquements des femmes-chevalier. Plusieurs yeux curieux la regardèrent de derrière la fenêtre.</p><p>– Où pensez-vous que Shaina se rend ? demanda l’une d’elle.<br/>– Vous croyez qu’elle s’est enfin décidée à donner à sa chance à Algol qui la drague depuis des mois.<br/>– Algol est tellement mignon, comment c’est possible de l’ignorer ?<br/>– Dîtes donc, vous ! tonna une voix autoritaire derrière elles.<br/>– Marine ! s'écrièrent-elles à l’unisson en remarquant la présence de leur ainée qu’elles respectaient autant que Shaina et qui en plus était la compagne d’un chevalier d’or.<br/>– Si vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire que commérer, allez donc vous entraîner, ou nettoyez cet endroit de fond en comble. Mais ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.<br/>– Oui Marine, répondirent en chœur les jeunes femmes qui se dispersèrent rapidement.</p><p>Au Sanctuaire, peu de gens était au courant de la relation entre Shaina et cette femme de l’armée d’Hadès. Pour sûr que ça aurait jasé. Les commérages allaient bon train dans la garde d’Athéna depuis la paix, que ce soit chez les femmes ou même chez les hommes. Marine, en tant qu’amie, faisait partie des gens dans la confidence et elle mettait tout en œuvre pour rendre service à l’italienne, préserver le secret de sa relation, et lui permettre de passer enfin des vacances tranquilles avec sa chère et tendre.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent à Berlin, lieu de leur correspondance avant d’embarquer ensemble dans un nouvel avion, direction l’île de la Réunion. Des vacances au soleil en pleine période de festivités. Voilà un choix peu commun. La plupart des gens souhaitaient au contraire renouer avec l’ambiance hivernale et féérique qu’on associe généralement à noël, mais Shaïna et Violate n’aimaient pas faire comme tout le monde. Et puis, l’une comme l’autre n’était pas friande des contrées froides.<p>Shaina arriva plus tard dans la capitale allemande. Elle retrouva Violate installée à la table d’un café, de dos. Elle reconnaitrait cette cascade de jais absolument magnifique n’importe où. Personne n’avait des cheveux comme Violate, long et doux, contrastant avec leur noirceur qui durcissait un peu son visage. L’italienne enlaça ses épaules par derrière pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne qui sourit immédiatement, reconnaissait l’odeur de Shaina.</p><p>– Salut beauté, dit la spectre en déposant sa tasse.<br/>– C’était ma réplique, ça. Mais qu’importe, salut à toi.</p><p>Elles s’échangèrent un chaste et simple baiser, se moquant bien des éventuels regards curieux qui se tournaient vers eux. Shaina et Violate ne cachaient nullement leur relation aux yeux de la société, clamant qu’elles ne faisaient rien de mal. Cependant, elles se contentaient de marques d’affection légères en public, comme entrelacer leurs doigts, se regarder avec adoration, ou bien des baisers aussi légers qu’une plume, gardant le reste pour leur intimité, cette intimité qu’elles n’avaient pas si souvent l’occasion de partager. </p><p>C’était compliqué par moment, mais leurs fonctions respectives ne leur permettaient pas d’être ensemble plus souvent. Elles avaient un long moment posé le pour et le contre d’une relation à distance, avant de laisser une chance à cette idée, idée qui fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes depuis deux ans maintenant.</p><p>– Tu m’as manquée, dit Violate.<br/>– Moi aussi. Pas trop ennuyée par ton patron quand tu es partie ?<br/>– Ne m’en parle pas. Le Seigneur Minos est grippé et insupportable. Il est d’une exigence éreintante, lunatique qui plus est. Même son plus fidèle subordonné a pris la poudre d’escampette, et le Seigneur Rhadamanthe trouve toujours une excuse pour refiler le bébé au Seigneur Eaque. Bien évidemment, il a essayé de se servir de moi pour échapper à cette corvée. Heureusement que Dame Pandore est de mon côté.<br/>– Ces hommes, se moqua Shaina. Marine a déserté le temple du Lion pendant quelques jours parce son gardien s’est coupé un doigt en faisant la cuisine et a déclaré qu’il ne pouvait plus faire la moindre tâche ménagère pour éviter que ça ne s’insecte. On parle quand même d’un chevalier d’or !<br/>– Tu n’es pas plus gâtée à ce que je vois. J’apprécie mes confrères, mais j’avoue que ça fait du bien de sortir de cette ambiance de lourdauds à la grande gueule, qui se la jouent pour savoir qui a la plus grosse.</p><p>Elles rirent des paroles de la spectre. Ces deux femmes de caractère levaient leurs voiles de dureté lorsqu’elles étaient ensemble. Elles parlaient facilement, notamment de leurs expériences quotidiennes, jusqu’à ce qu’on annonce le début de l’embarquement pour leur vol.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Violate s’étira après avoir passée plus de douze heures d’avion. L’altitude ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire. Elle n’était pas l’ailier du juge Eaque pour rien. Son maître l’avait, par le passé, emmenée vers des cieux bien plus élevés. Mais rester assise et inactive était très difficile pour elle. Heureusement, la présence de sa compagne qui s’était endormie sur son épaule avait chassé son impatience. C’était tellement rare d’être aussi proche de l’élue de son cœur. Violate s’était abreuvée de ce visage paisiblement endormi avant de sombrer elle-aussi, bercée par l’odeur de sa bien-aimée.<p>Les deux femmes se rendirent à la résidence toute payée de leurs vacances. Pandore et Athéna les ayant aidées à financer ce voyage, autant dire qu’elles ne s’étaient pas fichues d’elles. Elles n’avaient absolument rien à débourser pour le logement et les repas. Tout était compris dans une formule à volonté, consommation au bar compris. Et maintenant que Shaina avait enfin atteint sa majorité aux yeux du monde, elle pourrait se permettre de siroter des cocktails sans recevoir le regard désapprobateur, voir le refus net de certains barmen.</p><p>Leurs économies respectives serviront donc à des activités qu’elles avaient déjà prévu de faire, comme de la plongée, des sorties en bateau ou des restaurants. Mais pour la plupart, elles souhaitaient avant tout randonner dans l’île à pied, explorer, manger des fruits à même les arbres, et un peu farnienter au soleil quand même. Deux semaines de vacances de rêve, les premières qu’elles passaient ensemble depuis leur mise en couple. </p><p>La première chose qu’elles firent lorsqu’elles pénétrèrent leur nid d’amour provisoire fut de lâcher leur valise pour s’étreindre fortement, comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c’était la dernière fois. Leur bouche se trouvèrent, de même que leurs langues, et les soupirs lascifs montèrent dans la chambre. Les mains s’exploraient sans se déshabiller. Shaina adorait glisser ses doigts dans la cacade d’encre de Violate, tandis que Violate retraçait l’abdomen musclé de l’Ophiuchus. Leur vrai baiser de retrouvaille dura plusieurs minutes, le temps nécessaire pour elles de se redécouvrir après des semaines passées éloignées l’une de l’autre. La petite bougie de leur relation s’enflamma comme si on lui avait balancée un jet d’essence. Leurs corps frustrés chauffèrent également et elles durent se retenir de trop se toucher malgré l’envie imminente de s’unir.</p><p>– Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser dormir cette première nuit, chuchota Violate à l’oreille de Shaina.<br/>– Pourquoi crois-tu que j’ai dormi pendant tout le voyage ?</p><p>Sourire entendu, nouveau baiser, elles ne purent s’empêcher de s’allonger quelques instants sur le couvre-lit pour s’y câliner encore quelques minutes et apprécier le simple fait d’être ensemble.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Au cours de ces deux semaines de vacances, Shaina et Violate visitèrent l’île principalement à pied, parcourant chaque chemin de randonnée, s’aventurant même dans la brousse pour corser leurs expéditions bien simples pour des guerrières comme elles. Elles se reposaient dans les herbes hautes, s’embrassant et se cajolant sans être vues, sauf par l’astre solaire qui satina leurs peaux.<p>Elles mangèrent des fruits exotiques à s’en rendre malade, pensant à en cueillir plus pour les mettre dans leurs valises et les ramener à leurs collègues, histoire de leur faire goûter le vrai goût des litchis et des mangues, autre que ceux issus de l’exportation.</p><p>Elles profitèrent également de l’eau tropicale tempérée, nageant loin dans l’océan sans se fatiguer, explorant les fonds marins avec des simples masques de plongée. Elles osèrent même s’embrasser et se caresser dans l’eau, mais surtout dans la grande baignoire de leur chambre d’hôtel, et bien évidemment sur le lit qui accueillait leurs étreintes sensuelles et torrides. </p><p>L’établissement de leurs vacances disposait d’une grande piscine, d’un restaurant qui servait de tout toute la journée, et bien évidemment un bar qui proposait différents cocktails alcoolisés de onze heures à minuit. Violate tenait plutôt bien l’alcool du fait de sa carrure imposante. Elle pouvait descendre trois à quatre mojitos avant de devenir pompette, tandis que Shaina saturait déjà au second. Les deux femmes ne buvaient jamais au-delà de leurs limites. Elles avaient fui les festivités d’alcooliques, ce n’était certainement pas pour se torcher elles-aussi. Seulement, être un peu pompette était une sensation amusante, et il leur fallait au moins ça pour participer aux soirées à thème organisées par leur hôtel. Mais elles souhaitaient profiter au maximum de ces vacances, et elles apprécièrent bien la soirée mousse et le bal masqué. Elles échangèrent même avec d’autres vacanciers, alors qu’elles n’étaient pas si sociables que ça dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais pourquoi pas après tout ? C’était pour la plupart des gens sympathiques et détendus, l’esprit léger de se retrouver là, loin de leurs soucis quotidiens, un peu comme elles.</p><p>Le soir de noël, elles s’étaient réservé une table dans un restaurant un peu plus classe, étoilé et de renom. Pour l’occasion, les deux guerrières avaient troqué leurs habituelles tenues simples et décontractées pour des robes de soirée qui épousaient à merveille leurs corps divinement sculptés. De couleur aubergine pour Violate, longue et fendue avec le dos décolleté en V, sa longue chevelure avaient été relevée en un chignon tressé, ne laissant qu’une longue mèche brune voler dans son dos. Shaina la trouvait irrésistible et retomba amoureuse ce soir-là lorsque sa compagne se présenta à elle, ses yeux très légèrement maquillés par l’esthéticienne de l’établissement, de cette même couleur qui la seyait à merveille. Violate était d’une beauté renversante, même si la grâce n’était pas spécialement au rendez-vous, pas plus que l’élégance de marcher avec des talons aiguilles. Comme elle était déjà très grande, elle opta plutôt pour des spartiates qui s’accordaient bien avec le reste de sa tenue.</p><p> Shaina, quant à elle, arborait une longue robe sans manche cintrée à la taille, couleur marron, et des chaussures à talons. A l’inverse de sa compagne, elle avait fait le choix de laisser ses cheveux libres, et elle avait également opté pour un maquillage léger sur ses yeux. Les deux guerrières attiraient inéluctablement nombre de regards masculins qui, après avoir honteusement maté leurs décolletés et leurs fessiers, faisaient une moue décevante en remarquant que ces deux divines créatures se tenaient amoureusement la main. Rapidement agacées par leurs marmonnements du genre « quel gâchis », Shaina et Violate leur lancèrent un regard dur, hargneux, courroucé, tout en faisant un peu briller leur aura agressive pour refreiner l’ardeur de ces messieurs. Il n’en fallait pas plus qu’ils se rétractent. Vraiment rien dans le slibard ! Et après on s’étonne que les femmes soient écœurées des hommes.</p><p>Ce soir de noël, elles savourèrent des plats exquis, un champagne gouteux, mais rien ne semblait plus succulent que la sublime personne qui les accompagnait. En rentrant dans leur chambre, elles envoyèrent voler leur luxurieux habits qu’elles trouvaient plutôt inconfortables pour s’aimer encore et encore dans les draps de soie de leur nid d’amour. Au petit matin, elles se réveillèrent enlacées, heureuses, satisfaites, plus amoureuses que jamais. </p><p>Elles n’avaient pas spécialement prévu de s’offrir des cadeaux. Ce voyage, c’était le présent qu’elles s’étaient faites à toutes les deux. Cependant, que ce soit Shaina ou Violate, elles avaient un petit faible pour la lingerie. Elles s’échangèrent donc une boite remplie de nuisettes, body, ensemble sexy censés pimenter leur vie de couple. Elles eurent toute la journée du vingt-cinq décembre pour les inaugurer, s’isolant dans leur sphère de bonheur toute la journée durant, se faisant livrer à manger directement dans leur chambre. Elles alternèrent entre séance de câlin, visionnage de film de noël mièvre au possible, et coupe de champagne dans la baignoire jacuzzi dans laquelle elles trempèrent un long moment, parlant de leur quotidien et de leur avenir tout en écoutant de la musique.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas si j’apprécierais autant ces vacances si nous étions ensemble tout le temps, toute l’année, dit Violate pensive. J’aime mon travail et les responsabilités que me donnent le Seigneur Eaque aux Enfers. C’est une grande fierté d’être son ailier et je ne veux pas dédommager mes fonctions au profit d’une relation. Ne le prends pas mal, ma chérie. Je veux dire par là que notre relation, telle qu’elle est actuellement, me convient. J’aime être avec toi, mais j'aime aussi ma mission en tant que spectre. Avant de te rencontrer, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ma vie.<br/>– Je le sais Violate, ne t’en fais pas. Je suis chevalier aussi, et ma dévotion envers Athéna et le Sanctuaire est au moins aussi forte que mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne les renierai jamais pour toi.<br/>– Elle est nulle cette chanson, commenta la Béhémoth en coupant subitement le poste. L’hymne à l’amour d’Edith Piaf ? C’est une blague ? Genre elle renierait sa patrie et ses amis pour son bien-aimé. Elle est stupide ou quoi ?<br/>– Ce ne sont que des paroles, Violate.<br/>– Elles me plaisent pas. Ce n’est pas du tout comme ça que je conçois l’amour. Jamais je ne renierai les Enfers et le Seigneur Hadès par amour !<br/>– Même chose pour moi avec Athéna et le Sanctuaire. Mais je suppose qu’il existe autant de forme d’amour que de relation. Et je suis d’accord avec toi. On apprécie bien mieux ces vacances où on se retrouve et profite pleinement l’une de l’autre que si on se marchait dessus toute l’année. Plutôt qu'une relation linéaire, nous ça alterne entre des phases calmes et intensives.<br/>–Tu as bien résumé le fond de ma pensée, sourit Violate. J’aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure partenaire.<br/>– J’ai honnêtement très envie de profiter de toi, souffla Shaina en se rapprochant de son amante, laquelle répondit à l’appel de ces lèvres fines.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– On est pas bien là ?<br/>– Quand tu penses que y en a qui préfèrent se geler les burnes.<p>Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à leurs vacances. Depuis deux jours, leurs téléphones portables étaient submergés de messages pour leur souhaiter la bonne année, mais surtout celui de Violate. La Béhémoth recevait les plaintes désespérées de ses confrères qui la sommaient de rentrer au plus vite s’occuper du juge Eaque malade à son tour. Le Garuda grippé serait encore pire que Minos, et il menaçait de brûler son temple et son tribunal si personne ne venait s’occuper de lui comme il se doit.</p><p>– C’est fou de pas savoir gérer un seul homme. Avec le Seigneur Eaque, il suffit juste de montrer qu’il ne vous impressionne pas pour qu’il se radoucisse, sinon il vous fera perdre la tête. C’est quand même pas compliqué, commenta Violate en soupirant.<br/>– Si on exclut les juges, t’es la plus charismatique des spectres.<br/>– Certains m’appellent <i>le doberman</i>.<br/>– J’aime bien les chiens, surtout ceux qui en jettent. Pas les ptites crottes à mémé.<br/>– Ça nous fait encore un point commun, sourit Violate en balançant son téléphone et en prenant la main de sa compagne.</p><p>C’était la fin de la journée et elles profitaient d’un peu de repos sur un transat sur la plage. Mais leur détente était sans cesse perturbée par les nombreuses notifications que recevaient Violate, la faisant lourdement soupirer. </p><p>– Ignore-les, suggéra Shaina.<br/>– C’est pas tellement leurs messages qui me dérangent.<br/>– Alors c’est quoi ?<br/>– Depuis la paix, celui que j’admirais se relâche cruellement. J’en viendrais presque à demander à changer d’affiliation. <br/>– Tu irais avec qui ?<br/>– Le Seigneur Minos, pas question, il est trop bizarre et lunatique, et je sais déjà que Rune occupe le devant de la scène parmi ses hommes. Et puis, je préfère largement les combats violents et destructeurs que le calme de la lecture. Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe est l’étoile céleste de la Violence. Chez lui, ça file droit, et les entrainements, c’est pas de la gnognotte. Ça me correspond mieux. Je vais y réfléchir en rentrant. <br/>– Quoique que tu décides, je te soutiendrai, mais je te sais assez influente pour modifier le comportement de ton supérieur. Il te fait déjà confiance après tout.<br/>– C’est sûr, et y a l’affect aussi. J’ai toujours été à son service. A une époque, j’idolâtrais cet homme comme un roi. Je ne voyais que lui.<br/>– Tu l’aimais ?<br/>– Dans une autre vie peut-être. Aujourd’hui, je n’éprouve que du respect pour lui si ça peut te rassurer.<br/>– J’ai toute confiance en toi, Violate. Et puis maintenant que je t’ai dans la peau, je ne compte pas laisser ma femme à quelqu’un d’autre, pas même un juge d’Hadès, dit Shaina en montrant son bras nouvellement tatoué.</p><p>La femme-chevalier et la spectre avaient voulu marquer ces premières vacances ensemble, comme une promesse de s’aimer éternellement. Elles n’avaient pas voulu s’échanger un quelconque bijou. Déjà elles n’en portaient jamais, et puis c’était d’un classique, certes indémodable, mais définitivement elles ne faisaient rien comme la plupart des gens. Sans compter que les objets pouvaient se perdre. </p><p>Il leur fallait un symbole plus fort, ce pourquoi elles avaient décidé de tatouer leur avant-bras. On pouvait y voir deux oiseaux se voler autour, des pailles-en-queue symboliques de l’île de la Réunion, histoire qu’elles se souviennent éternellement de ce premier voyage magique. L’un d’eux tenait dans son bec un cyclamen, symbolisant la force et la durabilité des sentiments, tandis que l’autre avait une jonquille, promesse d’intenses retrouvailles. Entre les deux oiseaux étaient inscrites les lettres V x S, ainsi que l’année de leur voyage. Elles avaient pris cette décision de tatouage commun le jour de noël, et elles avaient longuement discuté d’un motif représentant au mieux leur relation et le moment où elles s’étaient promis de s’aimer pour toujours. Leur petite cérémonie de mariage à elles-seules.</p><p>Sur l’avant-bras droit pour Shaina, le gauche pour Violate, ces deux membres au bout duquel leurs mains s’unissaient et leurs doigts s’entremêlaient. Depuis le début, elles prenaient chacune la même place, et ça, comme leurs sentiments, ne risquaient pas de changer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. L’électroménager de la paix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 7 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnage : Minos, Rhadamanthe &amp; Eaque, pour InuTheGlouton</p><p>Univers : Canon série d’origine (avant la guerre sainte)</p><p>Genre : Famille, humour (bien poussé)</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Je m’excuse en avance pour les fans des juges qui prennent chers. Ils sont un peu OOC pour le coup, mais c’est vraiment de l’humour de bas étage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rune se rendit à Toloméa pour y faire son rapport de la journée à son supérieur. Il s’inquiéta immédiatement lorsqu’il constata l’absence de son seigneur dans ses quartiers. S’il n’était ni là, ni au premier tribunal, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Minos n’était quand même pas encore en train de chercher des noises à ses frères, les deux autres juges de Enfers ? Pandore les avait pourtant avertis la veille, au cours d’une réunion disciplinaire où le son tortueux de sa harpe et les geignements de douleur des trois juges avaient retenti. C’était quand même incroyable qu'il faille en arriver là avec eux. Des âmes millénaires dans des corps d'hommes adultes qu’il fallait châtier comme des gamins. La souveraine des armées d’Hadès avait espéré de leur part un bien meilleur comportement à l’avenir, et surtout une bonne entente pour le bon fonctionnement des Enfers.</p><p>Mais ces trois-là étaient comme chien et chats. Et le fait qu’ils soient frères n’y changeait rien. Au contraire même, cela empirait encore plus leurs sentiments de rivalité.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~*~*</p>
</div>Minos étant l’ainé, dirigeant du premier tribunal, qui plus est ancien roi d’un large territoire, il se croyait par conséquent au-dessus des deux autres, hiérarchiquement et intellectuellement. Il exigeait de ce fait un respect sans faille, stipulant que les batailles étaient remportées par des penseurs et non par des batailleurs sculptés comme des gorilles. Même si physiquement parlant, Minos était plus petit et plus élancé que Rhadamanthe et Eaque, il était sûr d'avoir hérité du meilleur des pouvoirs de spectre. L'arme idéale pour torturer, faire parler et tuer aussi tant qu’à y être, tout en y prenant du plaisir. En combat singulier, il était persuadé de l’emporter contre ses cadets et sans même bouger de sa place. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer cet ancien monarque qui avait dominé le monde Crétois pendant des décennies. <p>Sa façon de prendre son pied en entendant les cris d’agonis de ses victimes était à gerber. Wyverne et Garuda en avaient plus qu’assez d’être témoins de ses orgasmes. Pour un érudit comme Minos, c’était étonnant qu’il ne connaisse pas la notion de pudeur. Ou alors était-ce à cause de ses origines scandinaves. A ce qu’il paraissait, ils aimaient bien se retrouver tous à poil dans des saunas. Ceci expliquait cela. Pour un pays nordiste, ils étaient bien chauds les scandinaves. Une façon comme une autre de survivre au climat hivernal et économiser le chauffage. Pour le coup, le lien entre Minos et Zeus n’était pas à prouver. Comme dit l’expression, les chiens font pas des chats !</p><p>Pour en rajouter à son palmarès d’emmerdeur, Minos se vantait de savoir garder son sang-froid dans des situations périlleuses, contrairement aux deux cadets qui bouillonnaient au moindre pas de travers. Mouais, il ne se rendait surement pas compte qu’il changeait d’humeur aussi souvent qu’une femme enceinte, passant de l’euphorie à la colère en une fraction de seconde, surtout lorsque quelqu’un avait le malheur d’évoquer le nom d’un certain chevalier des Poissons. Son obsession pour son ancien adversaire, un chevalier d’Athéna, était d’ailleurs plus que préjudiciable et avait le don d’énerver les deux autres qui le considérait presque comme une traitrise envers leur Seigneur. Sans parler de son nouveau goût prononcé pour les roses qui ornaient toute la façade de Toloméa et offrait un paysage des plus répugnants à ses voisins. Eaque en avait marre d’avoir ça en face de la fenêtre de sa chambre et il se ruinait en encens pour dégager cette odeur immonde qui s’imprégnait jusque sur ses murs. Si Minos avait le malheur de lui offrir un bouquet pour son anniversaire, il le brulerait sur le champ. Quant à Rhadamanthe, il s’assurait que son grand-frère ne commence pas à planter des rosiers dans le champ à côté de la seconde prison, seul lieu fertile des Enfers. Fallait trop pousser non plus !</p><p>Au sommet même de sa vantardise, Minos se désignait comme le plus beau des spectres avec sa taille digne d’un mannequin et sa rare et longue chevelure neige, tellement rare que Rune arborait exactement la même. Bravo l’originalité ! Rien à voir avec les mèches violines et envoutantes d’Eaque. Dans d’autres circonstance qu’une guerre sainte en préparation, les deux bellâtres auraient bien organisé un concours de beauté, mais Pandore les avait rappelés à l’ordre en rappelant que seul le Seigneur Hadès était digne d’être qualifié de beau, ce qu’ils avaient approuvé. Pour une fois qu’ils étaient d’accord, c’était à annoter dans un calendrier.</p><p>Minos était hautain, beau-parleur, et il arborait toujours son éternel sourire provocant et déstabilisant, signifiant clairement qu’il se pensait au-dessus de vous. Les cadets avaient bien envie de lui faire bouffer son sourire, et même cette frange impressionnante qui cachait ses yeux. Messire Griffon se pensait tellement supérieur qu’il ne daignait même les regarder vraiment en face ! La recette idéale pour faire enrager ses deux petits frères, contrariés et exaspérés qu’il se fourvoie de la sorte. Mais pour se prenait-il ? </p><p>Un de ces jours, Rhadamanthe l’enverrait s’écraser contre le mur et Eaque de le ferait décoller au loin pour qu’il ne revienne jamais. <i>Lykke til !*</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Rhadamanthe se disait le plus juste et donc le mieux à même de juger les âmes sans l'aide de personne. Son efficacité avait d’ore et déjà été félicitée par Pandore, mais Minos et Eaque n’étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une façon on ne peut plus évidente de séduire le Wyverne, encore ! <p>Rhadamanthe était connu pour être le toutou de la sœur d’Hadès et il remportait sans discussion le diplôme du plus gros fayot de l’univers. Ce pauvre Valentine en avait d’ailleurs fait les frais lors de la dernière guerre sainte, mais sa loyauté envers Rhadamanthe était restée intacte à cette époque. Alors oui, ça faisait du monde qui se mettrait à genoux pour les beaux yeux de Messire Wyverne, fait incompréhensible d’ailleurs selon Minos et Eaque. Qui serait attiré par cette masse velue et colérique qui beuglait plus qu’il ne parlait ? Gros, poilu, hargneux, loyal, c’était à se demander si la Wyverne n’était en réalité pas l’ancêtre d’une race de chien. Parfois, l’ainé et le benjamin s’amusaient à aboyer puis « parler » à leur frère, lequel rentrait dans une rage sans nom et n’était calmé que par Pandore qui lui ordonnait de rentrer les crocs. Brave toutou !</p><p>Un autre fait dont la Wyverne se prévalait, son charisme était tel que les spectres se rassemblaient naturellement autour de lui. Il dirigeait un grand nombre de subordonnés loyaux, disciplinés, coordonnés et de haut niveau pour servir leur Seigneur. A côté, Minos devait se contenter d’un rat de bibliothèque misanthrope, phonophobe qui n’assumait pas son goût prononcé pour les fouets, et Eaque de la seule femme de l’armée aussi bourrine et indélicate qu’un rhinocéros dans un salon de thé. Pour sûr que la reine d’Angleterre n’inviterait jamais Violate à un tea time. Ni Rune d’ailleurs qui, même s’il avait plus de manière, ne savait nullement se comporter avec autrui et s’énervait à la moindre mouche qu’on entendait voler et qu’il dilapidait avec son arme en poussant des grands cris de guerre. Bien bruyant pour un type qui n’aime pas le bruit.</p><p>Pas de doute là-dessus, la team Rhadamanthe était la meilleure !</p><p>Qui plus est, Rhadamanthe était incontestablement le plus performant des trois juges sur le champ de bataille. Il ne ménageait pas ses entraînements, ni celui de ses hommes. Il se targuait même d'être le plus puissant, avec un cosmos si imposant et menaçant qui faisait fuir ses ennemis sans même qu’il n’ait à lever le petit doigt. Pour couronner le tout, c’était à lui qu’on confiait le plus de mission. Alors, d’autres questions ? Griffon et Garuda levaient les yeux au ciel. C’était aussi lui qui faisait le plus de courbettes. Alors <i>no comment</i>, comme disent les anglais.</p><p>Rhadamanthe n’était pas du genre à se vanter, ou plutôt c’était fait d’une manière très subtile. Sa façon qu’il avait de jeter sur eux un regard aristocratique en tenant son verre de whisky de qualité leur filait des verrues. Messire Wyverne croyait peut-être qu’il tenait mieux l’alcool qu’eux, c’est cela ? Bon certes, Minos était pompette à la moitié de son premier verre, mais Eaque tenait très bien la bière bon marché qu’il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. S’il n’y avait pas une guerre sainte prête à éclater à tout moment, il défierait Rhadamanthe dans un concours de boisson. Pandore rétorqua alors que des spectres ivres était le pire déshonneur envers le Seigneur Hadès. Garuda et Wyverne étant étonnement d’accord pour une fois. Ils avaient donc enterré cette idée, à la déception de Minos qui se réjouissait de les voir dégueuler partout et ramper comme des larves.</p><p>Rhadamanthe n'avait certes pas été roi aux temps mythologiques, mais il en avait autant l'étoffe que le deux autres. Il avait reçu de la même éducation que Minos par Astérion, roi de Crète et leur père adoptif, qui d’ailleurs lui avait déjà dit qu’il était le plus sage de ses fils et méritait autant voire même plus que Minos de prendre le trône à sa mort. Minos ne pouvait s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ayant l’impression d’avoir en face de lui un gamin à qui on a volé son jouet. Le trône lui revenait de droit parce qu’il était l’aîné, point barre ! On ne contrarie pas son grand-frère !</p><p>Rhadamanthe toisait ses frères de son regard courroucé et imposant, son monosourcil éternellement froncé. Minos et Eaque avaient bien envie de lui coller une bande de cire en plein milieu du front et lui couper les jambes pour qu’il cesse de les regarder de haut comme ça. Oui, il était le plus grand en taille, et alors ? Il en fallait bien plus pour les impressionner. </p><p>Une des jours, Eaque s’amuserait à le jeter en l’air et Minos à le rattraper au vol pour qu’il s’écrase plus violemment au sol en stipulant que la crème renversée, c’est bien meilleur que le pudding. <i>Best joke ever</i> !</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Bien qu’il soit le plus jeune, Eaque n’était pas en reste. Une vraie boule de fierté et d’arrogance qui méprisait autant ses frères que ses subordonnés, excepté peut-être Violate qu'il appréciait, et même Pandore qu’il jugeait trop faible pour occuper le rôle de chef des armées d’Hadès. Il était fâché avec la moindre autorité, hormis celle de son Seigneur. Un peu comme Kagaho en somme, mais Eaque exécutait sur le champ celui qui osait prononcer ce nom, et les personnes aux alentours également. S’il y avait bien un patronyme qu’il fallait bannir de son vocabulaire avec Eaque, c’était bien celui-ci, ou évoquer le Bénou, l’usurpateur de son titre de juge lors de la dernière guerre sainte. Cela le mettait dans une colère aussi noire que son brasier, et un Eaque en colère était aussi ingérable qu’un gosse qui fait sa crise dans un magasin de jouets, le côté dévastateur et meurtrier en plus. Minos n’avait d’autres choix que de ficeler comme un rôti et le laisser se débattre comme un beau diable pendant des heures jusqu’à ce qu’il s’épuise. Parfois, Rhadamanthe lui venait en aide en étranglant leur jeune frère jusqu’à ce qu’il s’évanouisse, mais les marques qu’il laissait sur le cou du Garuda leur attirait les foudres de Pandore. Non mais, ils venaient juste d’épargner au Seigneur Hadès de ressusciter une bonne vingtaine de spectres là ! Merci, de rien !<p>Eaque était un solitaire qui prétendait n’avoir besoin de personne. Surtout pour juger les âmes, nullement besoin de s’encombrer de deux bonhommes gâtés de naissance, qui n’avaient même pas eu à lutter pour bâtir leur royaume. Eaque, lui, s’était démerdé tout seul. Egine n’était rien avant qu’il n’en devienne le souverain. Il avait tout fait par lui-même sans l’aide de personne, pendant que ses deux aînés avaient eu la belle vie. Ils ne connaissaient pas la galère, le dur travail, eux qui étaient bien confortables, entourés et à l’abri dans leur palais. Le pauvre chéri ! Il n’allait quand même pas commencer à se rouler par terre de frustration, non ?  Sa façon de faire son Caliméro agaçait sérieusement ses deux aînés qui exagéraient leurs rôles de grands-frères en proposant à Eaque de venir le border et lui raconter une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme. Et paf, nouvelle crise de colère du Garuda. Même technique. Ficelage, étranglement, engueulade, et tout le monde repartait sur de bonnes intentions en se tenant la main, Eaque au milieu bien sûr parce qu’il est le plus jeune. Foutus frangins !</p><p>Eaque en avait marre qu’on le traite comme un enfant sous prétexte qu’il était A PEINE plus jeune que Minos et Rhadamanthe. Ce pourquoi il avait choisi la voie des airs. Déjà pour se donner une impression de dominer tous ces insectes restés au sol, mais surtout pour s’éloigner le plus possible de ses aînés. Celui qui domine les cieux domine également le monde. Malheureusement pour lui, sa galère n’avait pas été restaurée à cette époque, et Minos l’avait déjà pris inopinément sur ses épaules pour lui donner l’impression qu’il pouvait toucher le ciel. Si Garuda ne pouvait pas voler à cette époque, Griffon en revanche s’était pris un envol colossal. Non mais y avait marre à la fin ! </p><p>Eaque n’arrivait pas à croire que la Wyverne rentrait aussi dans ce jeu-là. Ses aînés se faisaient un plaisir de piétiner son orgueil. Il n’allait certainement pas se laisser faire par deux guignols nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. A chaque coup bas qu’il subissait, sa prétention n’en devenait que plus dense. Et à ce titre, Eaque se cataloguait comme le plus digne des juges, le plus à même de rendre leur Dieu fier de son armée. Il représentait à lui seul toute la magnificence des spectres. Vouloir sublimer les armées d’Hadès était tout à son honneur.</p><p>Griffon et Wyverne comparaient son arrogance à de l’insolence, sa soi-disant vaillance à de la crânerie. A leurs yeux, Garuda restait le ptit dernier boulet et leur bouc-émissaire préféré. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à ébouriffer ses cheveux, emmêler encore plus le nid de poule qu’il avait sur la tête et le voir s’énerver à chaque pet de travers. Minos trouvait que ses deux cadets faisaient dans la concurrence de celui qui s’énerve le plus vite. En plus, l’aîné connaissait très bien ce qui les faisait sortir de leurs gonds. Eaque et Rhadamanthe s’étaient déjà jurés de se venger du norvégien avec toute la violence dont ils étaient capables pour lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois et ses blagues nulles.</p><p>Des trois juges, Eaque était le plus renfrogné, méprisant, susceptible et au moins aussi irascible que Rhadamanthe et aussi hautain que ne l’était Minos. La Wyverne se ferait un plaisir de les faire redescendre de leur piédestal, les deux ex-souverain là ! Et non, ce n’était pas de la jalousie de n’avoir jamais pu monter sur un trône. Il ne supportait juste pas les péteux dans leur genre. C’en était une insulte envers lui-même qui se trouvait au même niveau qu'eux. Attention, parce qu’il n’était pas l’étoile céleste de la violence pour rien. Fallait pas trop le prendre pour un subalterne. </p><p>Ce n’est pas parce qu’Eaque avait, par le passé, dominé les cieux qu’il se classait au-dessus. Un bon Greatest caution dans sa gueule et le Garuda tombait à pic comme un oiseau pris en chasse. Minos n’avait plus qu’à le ficeler pour le maintenir au sol, même s'il serait certainement KO un bon bout de temps suite à son attaque. <i>Śubha rātrī bhaï !</i>**</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Après mainte et mainte résurrection, ces trois-là n’avaient jamais fait le moindre effort pour s’entendre. Mais comme ils agissaient chacun en solitaire de leur côté, cela n'avait jamais eu de répercussion sur la force de frappe d'Hadès, jusqu'à aujourd’hui du moins. Nouvelle résurrection, nouvelle guerre sainte, nouvelle stratégie. Pandore avait déclaré que cette fois-ci, les troupes d’Hadès devraient combattre ensemble. Une armée unie serait visiblement plus forte que des troupes dispersées. Et donc les trois juges devaient apprendre à s’entendre, se comporter enfin comme de vrais frères.<p>Ils avaient essayé. Pour la gloire et la victoire de leur Seigneur, ils avaient vraiment essayé. Mais après avoir transpercé le toit du premier tribunal, brûlé une partir des archives, blessé Cerbère et démolit son refuge, déraciné toutes les fleurs de la seconde prison qui avaient heureusement repoussé par la suite, jugé des âmes à la va vite dans une course ridicule, brisé des fenêtres de leur temple, abîmé des reliques et Hadès sais-je encore, Pandore avait littéralement explosé de fureur. Trop c’était trop, il fallait que toutes ces querelles de gamin cessent au plus vite.</p><p>– Je vous laisse une dernière chance pour apprendre à vous s’entendre et à travailler ensemble afin de servir au mieux notre roi. Trouvez quelque chose, imprégnez-vous de l’ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année qui ont lieu actuellement sur Terre. Démerdez-vous mais soyez unis et opérationnels pour la guerre sainte qui est imminente. Si vous en êtes incapables, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous rétrograder et confier vos tribunaux à d'autres spectres. Comme Rune...<br/>– Le fumier ! Je savais qu’il visait ma place, fulminait Minos.<br/>– Kagaho...<br/>– Ah non, pas Kagaho ! objectiva Eaque. Pas lui, pas encore une fois.<br/>– Et pourquoi pas Valentine.<br/>– Valentine, après ce qu’il vous a fait il y a deux siècles ? s'étonna Rhadamanthe surpris d’un tel choix.<br/>– Je crois qu’il a retenu la leçon ou qu’il me juge plus digne que ma précédente incarnation. En tout cas, il est bien dressé cette fois et je lui donnerai volontiers le poste de juge si tu n’y mets pas du tien, Rhadamanthe.<br/>– En gros, elle te renvoie à la niche, ricanait Eaque.<br/>– Et sans une caresse sur ta tête, renchérit Minos.</p><p>Rhadamanthe serra les dents. Une seule punition lui avait suffi et il devait prouver à Pandore qu’il était capable de ne pas répondre à ces provocations de bas étage. Il était un juge d’Hadès, nom de nom !</p><p>Une journée s’était donc écoulée depuis cet avertissement. Les Enfers avaient été bien calmes aujourd’hui. Rune tourna autour des demeures des trois juges à la recherche de Minos. Un fil électrique au sol finit par le guider jusqu’à eux, une longue rallonge qui le mena jusqu’à l’entrée du Cocyte, la huitième prison située non loin de leurs temples. Ils étaient là, tous les trois, assis par terre en cercle, sans leurs imposants surplis, dans ce qui ressemblait à une relative bonne ambiance. Bon déjà, ils ne se s’étaient pas entretués et on ne recensait ni dégradation, ni blessure à ce jour. Un miracle en soi.</p><p>Rune s’approcha et remarqua que ses supérieurs étaient en train... de faire une raclette. Littéralement, ils étaient tous les trois rassemblés autour du traditionnel appareil d’électroménager qui réchauffait quelque peu l’environnement glacial du Cocyte. Ils s’étaient entourés de plateaux de fromages, de charcuteries, d’un plat de pomme de terre, et même d'un plateau de légumes qu'ils faisaient griller sur la plancha du dessus. </p><p>Bien, fort bien. Visiblement, ils avaient trouvé quelque chose qui les rassemblait. La fameuse raclette qui apaise les tensions. Rune se souvenait de sa famille humaine de cette époque, celle dans laquelle il avait grandie avant d’être rappelé par Hadès en tant que spectre. Tout le monde était en conflit permanent, se tirait dans les pattes, se reprochait la moindre petite erreur et la ressassait pendant des années. Une ambiance de fou à chaque réunion familiale. Et bien même dans sa famille, la raclette mettait tout le monde d'accord, et on oubliait les discordes pendant deux heures en se remplissant la panse de fromage et de charcuterie. A vrai dire, Rune n’avait jamais été très fan de cette tradition et il l’avait esquivé sur les dernières années, prétendant qu’il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui à cause de ses études qui lui demandaient beaucoup de temps et de calme. Et franchement, le Balrog n’arrivait pas à croire que l’illustre raclette tout le monde aime et tout va pour le mieux était la solution finale des trois juges pour parvenir enfin à s’entendre. Son Seigneur Minos le décevait franchement.</p><p>– Minos, y a ton larbin, signala Eaque.<br/>– J’ai vu Eaque, mais n’essaie pas de changer de sujet. <br/>– Bon, vous allez me gonfler longtemps avec ça ? J’ai épluché les patates avant de les faire cuire, et alors ? On se crame les doigts en les épluchant cuites.<br/>– On perd la plupart des vitamines à la cuisson et toutes les qualités nutritionnelles, l’informa Minos.<br/>– Ne me parle pas de nutrition alors qu’on est littéralement en train de s’avaler une farandole de calories. <br/>– J’y ai ajouté des légumes personnellement, et j’ai fait une salade, dit le norvégien.<br/>– Va bêler de ton côté avec ta salade. C’est juste pour te donner bonne conscience en ajoutant un peu de vert.<br/>– Et je tiens à préciser qu’il n’y a pas de légumes dans la recette traditionnelle de la raclette, intervint enfin Rhadamanthe. Minos, t’es qu’un sale hérétique, une honte pour notre fratrie.<br/>– Parle mieux que ça à ton aîné, Rhada ! La raclette, ça se décline. C’est comme le choix de mettre ou non du fromage dans le gratin dauphinois, alors qu’il n’y en a pas dans la recette traditionnelle. Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre qu’on en mette si ça rend le goût meilleur. Faut arrêter de rester sur ses acquis, sinon on n’évolue jamais. Et c’est la même chose en combat.<br/>– Je te signale que ta technique n’a jamais évolué, fit remarquer Eaque.<br/>– Pourquoi changer une technique qui marche ?<br/>– Tu me défie, Minos ! – regard déterminé du Garuda.<br/>– Hé ho, on se calme, tempéra Rhadamanthe. Souvenez-vous de ce qu’a dit Dame Pandore. Il faut apprendre à s’entendre. Vous voulez pas être rétrogradés, non ? <br/>– Ne dis pas ça devant Rune, l’avertit Minos. Il veut piquer ma place.<br/>– Quoi ? Mais… non, Seigneur Minos, je n’oserai jamais…<br/>– Il est plus compétent que toi de toute façon, dit Eaque qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire dans la provocation.<br/>– Attention Eaque. Mes jambes ont parfois de drôles de reflexe. Le pied peut partir de façon assez soudaine dans les noix, l’avertit le norvégien.<br/>– Grand frère ! Petit frère ! Ça suffit !<br/>– Oh Rhada, c’est la première fois que tu m’appelles grand frère. – yeux pétillants de Minos – En fait tu es adorable.<br/>– Ta gueule, dit tout bas la Wyverne qui se contenait tellement que ses oreilles fumaient.<br/>– Je me souviens comment tu t’accrochais à moi aux temps mythologiques. J’étais ton modèle. On jouait au puissant roi et au valet dévoué. J’étais le roi, bien évidemment. Tu t’en souviens ?<br/>– Non ! ton grave de Rhadamanthe. Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi et file-moi le vin.</p><p>Minos tendit une bouteille qu’il avait jusque là conservé bien au frais grâce au froid du Cocyte. Le calme semblait revenir entre les trois juges et Rune se demanda si c’était le moment de faire enfin son rapport pour qu’il puisse déguerpir. Il avait le sentiment que malgré toute leur bonne volonté, cette raclette party allait mal se terminer.</p><p>Rhadamanthe prit le temps déboucher la bouteille et s’en servit un fond de verre. Il fit tournoyer la boisson, la sentit avant de la gouter du bout de la langue, faisait lever les yeux au ciel du plus jeune.</p><p>– Tu te reconvertis œnologue ? C’est au cas où tu te retrouves au chômage ?<br/>– Un bon vin, ça se boit pas comme de la vulgaire piquette.<br/>– Ça, c’est parce que t’as des gouts de bourgeois. C’est comme le fromage que t’as acheté, il coute plus cher que l’appareil.<br/>– Je ne mange pas de la nourriture bas de gamme. C’est rempli de pesticides, de conservateurs et autres produits chimiques qui agissent sur notre cerveau. Je tiens à garder mes pleines capacités pour servir au mieux notre Seigneur. <br/>– Non mais regardez-le manger comme un prince un plat typiquement rustique, se moqua Eaque. Minos, je crois qu’il veut prendre ta place et devenir l’étoile de la noblesse.<br/>– Attention Eaque, parce que tu as affaire à un passionné de la violence, grogna Rhadamanthe en jetant un regard mauvais et en commençant à charger son poing.<br/>– Woh woh, on se calme, mes petits.<br/>– Ta gueule Minos ! dirent en cœur les cadets.<br/>– C’est bien, défoulez votre mauvaise humeur sur moi. Je suis l’aîné après tout, c’est mon devoir de veiller sur vous deux.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, personne ne répliqua. Le silence s’installa et on n’entendit plus que le crépitement du bacon sur la plancha et les bruits de couverts dans les assiettes. Minos avait dit exactement ce qu’il fallait. Non pas parce qu’il était un aîné sage sur lequel il fallait se reposer, mais parce que leur vraie mission consistait plutôt à veiller les uns sur les autres au lieu de toujours se battre. Telle était la demande de Pandore, le souhait de leur Seigneur afin de les mener à la victoire cette fois-ci. Ils étaient les trois juges des Enfers et ils se devaient de montrer l’exemple.</p><p>– Pour une fois qu’on a trouvé quelque chose qu’on aime faire tous les trois, dit Eaque. On va pas s’engueuler comme des sagouins.<br/>– Exactement. Nous devons faire honneur à notre rang et au Seigneur Hadès, renchérit Rhadamanthe. Merci de nous avoir rappelé à l’ordre, Minos.<br/>– Mais c’est tout naturel. Et j’étais sincère lorsque je disais ça.<br/>– Il en est de même pour moi. Vous êtes mes confrères et aussi mes frères. Minos, Eaque, je connais bien la violence et je sais qu’elle peut être dévastatrice quand on la gère mal. Si vous en ressentez le besoin, je suis open pour un entrainement défoulatoire. Et n’ayez pas peur de taper, je sais parer et encaisser.<br/>– Je sais très bien gérer mes accès de violence contrairement à ce que vous croyez, dit Eaque. Mais je vous remercie de veiller à ce que je me calme avant de me faire mal. Je suppose que vous ne faîtes qu’obéir à un instinct fraternel. En fait, je crois que je vais profiter de ma place de benjamin pour me faire choyer.<br/>– Tu as tout compris, petit frère, sourit Minos. Vous voyez qu’on y arrive.<br/>– Dame Pandore sera fière de nous.<br/>– Et Kagaho ne me piquera pas ma place. Tout s’arrange. Rhada, me ferais-tu goûter de ton vin ?<br/>– Si tu ne le gobes pas comme un jus de raison.<br/>– Et bien, dis-moi comment faire.</p><p>Rune soupira. Ses fesses étaient sauvées. C’était le moment où jamais, en plus Minos semblait enfin reporter son attention sur lui.</p><p>– Que veux-tu, Rune ?<br/>– Faire mon rapport.<br/>– Je t’écoute.<br/>– Mais assieds-toi, Rune. Tiens, mange un peu avec nous, l’invita Eaque.<br/>– Non merci, je dois retourner travailler.<br/>– De toute façon, on va être juste, dit Minos en remarquant ce qu’il restait de fromage et de charcuterie.<br/>– Mais Rune est tout maigrichon, il ne doit pas manger beaucoup, dit Eaque sous l’œil outré du procureur. Et puis, il reste plein de fromage au piment.<br/>– Non merci, vraiment. Et puis je n’aime pas trop ce qui est épicé, déclina Rune.<br/>– Toi aussi t’as un palais fragile comme mes frangins, ricana Garuda. Petites natures.<br/>– Ne recommence pas, Eaque, rouspéta Rhadamanthe. T’es vraiment immature quand tu t’y mets.<br/>– Et puis je te confisque le fromage au piment, dit Minos en donnant le plat à son subordonné qui ne savait pas quoi en faire. Tu manges trop d’épices, Eaque. C’est mauvais pour ton système digestif. Tu vas te flamber les intestins et ça va brûler à la sortie.<br/>– Minos, on mange ! ronchonna encore une fois de plus l’anglais. Garde tes explications scientifiques scato pour après.<br/>– Et puis je te signale que mes intestins se portent très bien. Traditionnellement au Népal, on se soigne avec des herbes et des épices et ça a très bien marché pendant des siècles. L’ayurvéda est encore usité d’ailleurs, alors et ne viens pas la ramener avec ta science moderne.<br/>– L’ayurvéda c’est hindou, pas népalais, béta !<br/>– Ta gueule Minos. On s’en sert aussi là d’où je viens. On initie les bambins aux épices dès les premières bouillis, alors tu vas voir si je me mets à péter du feu. Rhada, donne-moi la rosette au poivre. <br/>– Je te préviens Eaque, l’avertit le Griffon. Je ne viendrais pas soigner tes hémorroïdes.<br/>– Minos, on ne dit pas ce genre de mot en mangeant. Et plus c’est intime, gronda cette fois-ci Rhadamanthe. Peut-on arrêter de parler de fesses pour le moment ? Vous gênez Rune.<br/>– Euh…<br/>– Laisse mon procureur en dehors de ça, Rhada !<br/>– C’que t’es précieux, Rhada. C’est comme ton pinard, je vois pas ce qu’il a de si particulier.<br/>– Bordel Eaque, t’as déjà tout sifflé ? Je t’ai dit qu’il fallait le savourer. T’es sourd ou quoi ?<br/>– Mais on s’en fout. Allez, ressers-m’en un verre. Pour faire plaisir à ton petit frère.<br/>– Attention Eaque, doucement sur l’alcool, le prévint Minos. Tu commences à avoir le rouge aux joues. <br/>– C’est bon, j’suis pas comme toi qui tourne de l’œil au bout de deux gorgées. <br/>– Tu sais que je me ferais un plaisir de te retourner la tête, petit con ! s’agaça Minos.<br/>– C’est toi qui mets le feu aux poudres, d’abord.<br/>– Hé, qu’est-ce qu’on avait dit ? temporisa Rhadamanthe.<br/>– C’est pas possible, Rhada. Laisse-moi lui donner sa fessée au ptit frère et qu’on en parle plus. Il la mérite.<br/>– Je savais que t’avais des fantasmes tordues, Minos ! Argh, ça me dégoute d’être ton frère, même à moitié.<br/>– Mais moi aussi je te signale, mais je fais avec sans me plaindre.<br/>– Sans vous plaindre… marmonna Rune qui faisait encore le pied de grue avec son plateau de fromage au piment dans les mains.</p><p>Deux paires de yeux curieux se levèrent pour fixer Rune. Minos suivit le mouvement pour le fusiller du regard. Le procureur avait envie de s’enterrer sous terre, ou plutôt sous la glace vu l’endroit. Il savait qu’il venait de gaffer. Qu’Hadès lui vienne en aide, il en avait plus que marre d’être ici.</p><p>– Peux-tu nous expliquer ça, Rune ? demanda Eaque.<br/>– Il n’y a rien à expliquer, intervint immédiatement Minos. Laissez mon subordonné tranquille. Rune, tu peux disposer. Retourne au premier tribunal, je t’y rejoindrais plus tard.<br/>– <i>Stop stop stop</i>, l’arrêta Rhadamanthe. Ça m’intéresse moi-aussi. Minos, tu n’as quand même pas osé nous dénigrer devant d’autres spectres ? Ternir l’image des plus puissants soldats d’Hadès, c’est comme insulter le Seigneur Hadès lui-même.<br/>– Mais non, c’était juste des ptites blagues parce que vous vous énervez trop vite tous les deux. Rien de méchant. Allons, je descendrais jamais mes petits frères. C’est pas mon genre, voyons.<br/>– Laisse-moi en douter, balança Eaque blasé et peu convaincu. Rune, tu confirmes ? <br/>– Euh…<br/>– Bien sûr qu’il confirme.<br/>– Il n’a pas l’air vraiment sûr de lui. Rune ?<br/>– Je…<br/>– Rune, n’oublie pas que tu as une place de prestige. Ne l’oublie pas. – regard lourd de sens de Minos.<br/>– S’il te rétrograde, Rune, je veux bien te prendre parmi mes hommes, dit alors Rhadamanthe. A condition que tu sois honnête.<br/>– Je… je vais y réfléchir, lâcha le procureur avant de partir à grande enjambée loin du Cocyte, emportant avec lui le plat de fromage au piment.<br/>– Ah ben bravo Rhada, tu l’as fait partir, lui reprocha Eaque. Maintenant, on aura pas le fin mot de l’histoire.<br/>– Mais y a rien à raconter. Ce que vous êtes susceptibles, on peut pas plaisanter avec vous, soupira Minos. Allez, pour me faire pardonner, la prochaine fois je vous invite à une fondue savoyarde chez moi.<br/>– Encore du fromage ! protesta Rhadamanthe. A ce rythme, on va devenir aussi large que les surplis des Dieux jumeaux avant la guerre sainte.<br/>– Moi je propose ça pour qu’on fasse la paix. Parce que pour le moment, c’est pas vraiment une réussite.<br/>– Bonne idée Minos, dit Eaque. Je ramènerai une bonbonne de gaz et j’en profiterai pour cramer toutes tes saloperies de roses dégueulasses sur ta façade.<br/>– Haha, quelle imagination, Eaque ! Et tant que tu y es, tu me la fileras ta bobonne que je puisse te cogner avec jusqu’à défiguration.</p><p>Trop c’était trop, le point de non retour avait été franchi. Eaque sauta par-dessus l’appareil pour se jeter sur Minos, renversant les restes de leurs assiettes au passage. L’ainé et le benjamin commencèrent à se battre comme des gamins, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Rhadamanthe qui terminait son verre de de vin.</p><p>– Oh arrêtez. On va encore se faire rouspéter par Dame Pandore.<br/>– La ferme, sale clébard poilu ! blasphémèrent ensemble les deux bagarreurs.<br/>– Putain, je vais vous démolir vos belles tronches, les imberbes, explosa Rhadamanthe en brisant son verre dans sa main et en se mêlant à la cohue. Par Hadès, je jure que je vais vous tuer.</p><p>Niveau bonne ambiance, ils en étaient encore loin. Mais au moins, les trois frères se chamaillaient aussi bien que le ferait n’importe quelle fratrie.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>* <i>Lykke til !</i> : « bon vent » en norvégien.<p>** <i>Śubha rātrī bhaï !</i> : « bonne nuit petit frère » en népalais</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Noël en famille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 7 décembre 2020 bis</p><p>Personnages : Syd &amp; Bud, pour Varda57</p><p>Univers : post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Famille</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debout dans le vestibule de la demeure qui l’avait vu naître, Bud ne savait pas où se mettre. Depuis leur résurrection, il redoutait ce moment où il foulerait du pied la maison familiale. Ce manoir qu’il regardait autrefois avec envie, puis avec haine.</p><p>Lorsque son frère jumeau Syd lui avait proposé de venir passer le réveillon de noël chez eux – il avait bien précisé chez eux – Bud en avait été très excité. Cette vie, ce luxe, ce confort, il en avait toujours rêvé, ne serait-ce que d’y goûter. Mais alors qu’il se retrouvait maintenant là, il réalisait qu’il n’appartenait pas du tout à cet univers. De ce fait, il était très mal à l’aise.</p><p>A peine arrivés, un écuyer vint s’occuper de leurs chevaux et les invitèrent à entrer pour se mettre au chaud. Ils n’avaient pas fait deux pas dans la maison que deux serviteurs les aidèrent à ôter leurs manteaux, chapeaux et tout autre vêtement de trop dans cette maison bien chauffée. Ce manoir était immense, avec des murs hauts, pourtant il y faisait incroyablement bon. Bud se souvenait des hivers difficiles passés dans la bicoque de ses parents adoptifs, bien plus petite mais beaucoup plus froide malgré le feu de cheminée. L’habitat était moins bien isolé et son père faisait son possible pour économiser les buches de bois. Pour sûr, Bud passait de rien à tout.</p><p>– Mes enfants, s’exclama une femme d’âge mûr, la quarantaine environ. Bienvenus chez vous.</p><p>Elle tendit les bras et Syd l’accueillit contre lui. Il se laissa étreindre et embrasser ses joues. </p><p>– Vous avez l’air en forme, mère. Mais enfin, ne pleurez pas.<br/>– Pardon, mais de savoir mes deux garçons bien vivants, sous mon toit, je ne peux contenir mes larmes. Oh, et Bud, tu es exactement comme je me l’imaginais, sourit la maîtresse de maison en prenant son autre fils dans ses bras. Par Odin, tu m’as l’air bien plus musclé que Syd. J’espère que vous veillez l’un sur l’autre au palais.<br/>– Ma chère, laisse-les respirer, intervint cette fois un homme imposant.<br/>– Père, salua Syd.</p><p>Bud suivit le mouvement de son frère. Vraiment, même si leur mère semblait chaleureuse et aimante, se comportant de la même façon avec eux deux sans en privilégier un, Bud ne se sentait pas du tout à son aise.</p><p>Leurs parents les invitèrent à entrer. Tandis que leur mère, Anna, s’en alla donner quelques instructions aux cuisines, leur père, Gustav, les invita au salon pour y prendre un verre de koskenkorva en discutant de sujets corsés comme la politique et l’économie. Syd échangeait avec aisance, semblant à l’aise, tandis que Bud restait muet, verre en main, ne sachant même pas comme il devait boire cette boisson haut de gamme. L’aîné observait attentivement son cadet, élégant et bon orateur. Une posture droite, une voix claire, sans bégaiement ni hésitation, Syd avait tout d’un noble, contrairement à lui qui avait des manies plus bourrues, typiques de ceux n’ayant pas reçu d’éducation de la haute société. Mais ni son père, ni Syd ne le reprenaient sur quoi que ce soit. Malgré le côté un peu trop sophistiqué à son goût, Bud devait reconnaître qu’il régnait une relative bienveillance en ces lieux.</p><p>Syd avait indéniablement hérité d’une bien meilleure éducation que lui, mais cette injustice ne l’obsédait plus comme autrefois. A vrai dire, Bud était bien plus à l’aise à l’extérieur, à se renforcer physiquement plutôt que de passer des heures à étudier. Son frère avait essayé de l’instruire, mais il avait vite lâché l’affaire.</p><p>Dans un sens, Bud était assez fier de son petit frère qui avait remplacé ce traitre d’Alberich en tant que conseiller de leur souveraine Hilda. Le tigre noir était très intelligent et cultivé, mais relativement humble et juste. En le côtoyant dans cette nouvelle vie, Bud avait été très étonné de le voir traiter les domestiques du palais, les populations même les plus pauvres et lui-même sur un pied d’égalité. D’ailleurs, en voyant leur mère aider les domestiques à mettre la table, Bud comprenait d’où Syd pouvait tenir cette modestie.</p><p>Les épaules de l’aîné des jumeaux s’affaissèrent. Il se sentait un peu plus à l’aise maintenant. Visiblement, chacun se traitait avec respect dans cette demeure, bien différent de chez d’autres nobles que Bud avait pu rencontrer à la capitale.</p><p>– Et toi Bud, comment ça se passe au palais ? J’ai cru comprendre que l’étoile double de Zéta avait été reconnu comme un guerrier divin à part entière.<br/>– Oui, effectivement. Je n’ai plus besoin de vivre dans l’ombre de Syd. Nous sommes affectés à plusieurs missions en binôme, répondit Bud.<br/>– Et un binôme efficace, renchérit Syd.</p><p>Bud était la force, Syd l’esprit. Ils se complétaient bien et leur coopération avait donné de bons résultats en mission. Hilda les avait hautement félicités et décorés pour leur efficacité sur des affaires ardues. Mais ce qui comptait pour Bud, c’était de passer du temps avec Syd, d’apprendre à le connaître, de se faire pardonner toutes ces années de haine injustifiée envers son cadet. Les deux jumeaux s’entendaient très bien et avaient une bonne cohésion en mission. Au quotidien également, ils veillaient l’un sur l’autre et partageaient la même chambre où ils discutaient longuement le soir, chacun dans leurs lits.</p><p>Bud sirota un peu la boisson qui lui brûla la gorge pendant que le cadet racontait leur dernier exploit à leur père qui, même s’il gardait cette attitude hautement formelle probablement dû à son rang, arborait des yeux pétillants de fierté. De délicieuses odeurs chatouillèrent leurs narines et la maitresse de maison les invita à venir à table.</p><p>En s’asseyant sur sa chaine qu’un domestique avait tiré pour lui – non mais c’est bon, il peut se tirer sa chaise lui-même ! – Bud fut subjugué par la vaisselle qui brillaient et le nombre astronomique de couverts autour de son assiette. Par Odin, ils ne faisaient pas tant de manière au palais de Valhalla. Lors des festivités pour célébrer le retour des anciens et nouveaux guerriers divins, la princesse Hilda avait fait préparer un buffet. Un buffet ! Avec un seul genre de fourchette et de cuillère, ce qui avait rassuré nombre d’entre eux qui ne venaient pas forcément de famille noble, comme Thor ou Mime. Bud envoya un visage paniqué son jumeau qui lui sourit pour le rassurer.</p><p>– Ne t’en fais pas, je te dirais au fur et à mesure, chuchota-t’il à son oreille. Et père et mère ne te jugent pas. Ce sont des gens ouverts et compréhensifs.</p><p>Vraiment, comment avait-il pu haïr ce jeune homme au cœur pur ? Bud comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi Syd était le guerrier dans la lumière. Le Seigneur Odin l’avait bien senti. Bud n’était qu’une boule de haine qui ne désirait que briller pour son propre prestige, pendant que Syd ne demandait qu’à défendre ses terres. Son petit frère était admirable. Chaque jour de cette nouvelle vie, Bud faisait son possible pour le protéger et il priait leur Seigneur pour le remercier de leur accorder une nouvelle chance de se trouver tous les deux.</p><p>– Comment se porte ta famille adoptive, Bud ? demanda Anna.<br/>– Ils sont vaillants mais fatigués. Le dos de mon père le fait souffrir et il n’a pas eu le temps de rentrer assez de bois de chauffage.<br/>– Nous nous rendons chez eux demain, dit Syd. Bud et moi allons les aider.<br/>– Tu n’es pas obligé de m’accompagner. Profite de nos parents.<br/>– Non, je tiens à venir.<br/>– Nous sommes déjà très heureux que vous soyez là tous les deux ce soir, gémit la mère en se tamponnant les yeux.<br/>– Ah les femmes, que de larmoiements, se moqua gentiment le père qui avait les yeux brillants lui aussi. <br/>– J’ai prié Odin chaque jour, chaque soir pour un moment comme celui-là. Celui où nous serions réunis tous les quatre autour de cette table. Mon mari et mes deux fils, les hommes de ma vie, sanglotait encore Anna. C’est vraiment un miracle de noël. Je suis la plus comblée des femmes de ce pays. </p><p>L’émotion était au rendez-vous. Bud remarqua que Syd s’essuyait les yeux lui-aussi. Soudainement, l’aîné des jumeaux se leva.</p><p>– Veuillez m’excuser, dit-il en quittant la salle à manger.</p><p>La maison était immense. Ne sachant où aller, il sortit dehors et s’assit sur les premières marches du perron. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de s’habiller, mais il était bien mieux habitué que son jumeau à résister au froid. </p><p>Les larmes coulèrent à son tour. Bud se sentait aimé par ses parents, ses parents qu’il avait haïs de tout son être, sans chercher à comprendre le déchirement de sa mère au moment de choisir, de sacrifier un des enfants qu’elle avait portés et mis au monde. Il s’en voulait d’avoir si mal jugé ces gens, d’avoir maudit son destin, alors qu’il n’avait clairement pas manqué d’affection auprès de ses parents adoptifs qui l’avaient aimé comme s’il était leur vrai fils. La vie était certes plus dure, mais il avait toujours mangé convenablement et il avait bénéficié d’une éducation correcte. Il n’était pas aussi cultivé que ne l’était Syd, mais il savait lire, écrire, compter, calculer, bref l’essentiel pour s’en sortir. En plus, il n’avait pas besoin d’arme ou de grands équipements pour chasser, et ses mains savaient fabriquer bien des choses. Cette vie lui avait permis de s’endurcir et de devenir le guerrier qu’il était aujourd’hui.</p><p>Derrière lui, Bud entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se refermer. Son frère s’assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.</p><p>– J’aurais vraiment aimé qu’on grandisse ensemble, que ce soit ici ou chez tes parents adoptifs, dit Syd qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. S’il-te-plait Bud, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais n’en veux pas à nos parents. Ce sont des gens bien. <br/>– Je ne leur en veux pas, ou plutôt je ne leur en veux plus. Je ne nie pas que j’ai longtemps été en colère après eux, après toi, mais ce n’était qu’immaturité. Je me fourvoyais complètement. Je mettais en avant ma haine pour m’endurcir, mais en vrai je ne voulais que de l’amour, le vôtre.<br/>– Nous t’avons toujours aimé, Bud.<br/>– Tu étais au courant de mon existence ?<br/>– Je l’ai apprise le jour où je t’ai rencontré. Nos parents m’ont expliqué qui était cet enfant qui me ressemblait tellement.<br/>– Ils m’avaient reconnu ? Alors que j’étais si crasseux ?<br/>– Evidemment Bud. Ils ne sont pas comme les nobles hautains de la capitale qui se disputent chaque pièce de monnaie. Ils ne t’ont jamais oublié, et avant le repas, nous prions tous Odin pour que toi et ta famille d’adoption mangiez à votre faim.</p><p>Les larmes de Bud redoublèrent. Syd se rapprocha davantage et passa ses deux bras autour du cou de son aîné, sa tête toujours posée sur son épaule.</p><p>– J’ai attendu ce noël pendant des années. Bud, est-ce que tu te souviens que tu recevais des petites sculptures de bois à noël ?<br/>– Oui, mais comment tu le sais ? C’était le charpentier qui vivait un peu plus loin qui me les faisait.<br/>– Non, c’était moi, et j’envoyais notre écuyer la déposer non loin de chez ta famille d’adoption.<br/>– C’était toi ?<br/>– Dès l’instant où j’ai su que j’avais un frère jumeau, ça me paraissait évident de t’offrir quelque chose. Oui, je sais, ce n’est pas grand-chose…<br/>– Non, c’était très bien, le coupa l’aîné. Ma famille n’avait pas la possibilité de m’acheter des cadeaux. Mon père en fabriquait mais il n’était pas trop doué pour ça. Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec tes sculptures.<br/>– Je les faisais en double et j’en gardais une. Viens voir.</p><p>Syd lui prit la main et le mena à l’intérieur. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans une vaste chambre, aussi grande que la maison de sa famille d’adoption. Sur une commode étaient déposés plusieurs sculptures de bois semblables aux siennes.</p><p>– Alors c’était vraiment toi. J’ai passé des années à remercier le charpentier qui me regardait dubitatif. Je croyais qu’il était pudique, mais je comprends mieux maintenant.<br/>– Bud, je suis réellement navré de ce que cette loi nous a faits. <br/>– Ce n’est pas ta faute, Syd. En plus, cette loi a été abolie maintenant. C’est moi qui aie surréagi.<br/>– Tu avais le droit d’être en colère.<br/>– Je n’ai pas eu une mauvaise enfance, Syd. Elle était dure, mais mes parents adoptifs m’adoraient. <br/>– J’ai hâte de les rencontrer. Bud ?<br/>– Hum ?<br/>– On ne fait pas ça habituellement entre hommes dans la famille, mais est-ce je peux te faire un câlin ?</p><p>Bud ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer Syd contre lui. Les jumeaux ne s’étaient plus étreints depuis leurs résurrections. Un geste qu’ils avaient fait spontanément dans l’ivresse du moment. Ils n’avaient pas réalisé à quel point être proche de son double pouvait être si réconfortant.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>A la fin du repas, Gustav les invita de nouveau au salon pour y déguster un dernier digestif avant d’aller se coucher. Bud se retrouva encore avec un fond de verre dont il ignorait complètement la façon de le boire.<p>– C’est de l’aquavit, le renseigna son père, une eau-de-vie. Déguste-là avec parcimonie.</p><p>A vrai dire, entre l’apéritif et le vin à table, Bud sentait déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues. </p><p>Anna arriva en portant deux boîtes qu’elle tendit à chacun de ses enfants.</p><p>– Joyeux noël mes chéris.<br/>– Mère, il ne fallait pas. Nous avons passé l’âge de recevoir des cadeaux.<br/>– Ne contrarie pas ta mère, Syd. Tu sais comment elle est maternelle.</p><p>Chacune des boîtes contenait un poignard gravé à leur nom, avec un relief de tigre denté, le sceau de leur famille.</p><p>– On vous en avait fait faire un pour votre naissance, mais Syd a perdu le sien il y a longtemps. Et toi Bud, je ne sais pas mais qu’importe, je veux que tu acceptes celui-ci. Tu ne portes pas notre nom, mais tu as toujours fait partie de notre famille. </p><p>Visiblement, ils ne savaient pas que Syd lui avait donné son poignard lors de leur première rencontre. Mais effectivement, il y avait longtemps que ces symboles familiaux avaient disparu. Bud avait littéralement refusé de vendre les effets venant de ces gens. Ils les avaient juste jetés dans un ravin le jour même.</p><p>Cette fois, c’était de bonne grâce que Bud acceptait cet objet qui le reliait à sa famille biologique. Anna vint encore l’embrasser. Elle le serra fort contre elle, tirait sur son cou pour lui faire courber l’échine et le mettre à sa hauteur.</p><p>– Mes enfants ont grandi si vite. Bud, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, je voulais te remercier de veiller sur Syd. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas avoir un meilleur frère que toi. J’ai tellement pleuré, mon enfant, le soir où j’ai été obligée de me séparer de toi. J’ai cru mourir de chagrin. Et même Syd, ses premiers jours ont été terribles. Je crois bien qu’il sentait l’absence de son double. Il ne faisait que pleurer et refusait de téter. J’ai cru que nous allions le perdre lui-aussi, que je perdrais mes deux petits. Odin soit loué, vous êtes là tous les deux. Je continuerai à allouer éternellement notre Seigneur. Je vous aime tellement. Je t’aime, Bud.</p><p>Contre sa joue, Bud sentait ses larmes. Anna l’embrassa encore longuement avant de le relâcher et essuyer ses yeux, redevant la digne maitresse de maison qu’elle était. Elle salua ses enfants et son mari puis monta se coucher. Gustav allait faire de même, mais avant il donna à Bud une boîte contenant des médicaments.</p><p>– Bud, donne ça à ton père. Ce sont des anti-douleurs. Ils m’aident bien quand je me coince le dos. Si ça peut le soulager.<br/>– Vraiment ? Merci pour lui.<br/>– C’est tout naturel. Et saluez-le de notre part. Est-ce nous vous reverrons demain ?<br/>– Je ne pense pas, père, dit Syd. Nous devons rentrer à Valhalla demain soir et nous aimerions chevaucher de jour.<br/>– Oui, en effet, c’est plus prudent. Revenez quand vous voulez, les garçons. C’est chez vous ici, et votre mère sera tellement heureuse. Nous sommes vraiment très fiers de vous deux.</p><p>Pour la première fois, leur père si formel les étreignit tous les deux, furtivement, avant de monter dans la chambre conjugale.</p><p>– La chambre à côté de la mienne t’a été préparée, l’informa le cadet. </p><p>Bud n’avait nullement envie de passer sa nuit seul dans une de ces chambres immense et bien trop vide. </p><p>– Attends Syd. J’aimerais parler un peu avant de me coucher. Est-ce que je peux venir un peu dans ta chambre ?</p><p>D’abord surpris d’une telle demande, Syd sourit avant d’accepter. Il était vrai qu’ils partageaient la même chambre depuis leurs résurrections et qu’ils discutaient chaque soir avant de dormir, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. C’était un rituel, et c’était presque devenu indispensable pour Bud qui avait envie de mieux connaître son cadet et se rapprocher de lui. De jour en jour, les jumeaux devenaient de plus en plus fusionnels.</p><p>Naturellement, Bud s’allongea sur le lit aux côtés de Syd. L’un en face de l’autre, le plus jeune voulut s’assurer qu’il se sentait à l’aise avec leurs parents, et Bud lui redemanda encore s’il souhaitait vraiment l’accompagner chez ses parents adoptifs. Syd était déterminé, quand bien même il était prévenu de la vétusté de l’habitat et du repas qui serait bien plus modeste par rapport au banquet servi ce soir.</p><p>Comme Syd s’y attendait, les yeux de Bud papillonnèrent et il s’endormit lourdement dans le lit de son double. Le tigre noir le couvrit et vint déposer un baiser sur son front.</p><p>– En fait, tu ne voulais pas dormir seul. Toujours aussi fier, grand frère. Tu aurais fait un bien meilleur héritier que moi.</p><p>Syd s’installa à son tour et se rapprocha de son frère pour venir l’enlacer. Comme un automatisme, Bud rendit son étreinte. Encore cette sensation réconfortante, remplaçant la solitude de ces larges murs lorsqu’il était enfant. </p><p>Quelque part, même avant de le rencontrer, Syd sentait qui lui manquait quelque chose. Maintenant qu’ils étaient de nouveaux deux et entiers, le guerrier de Zéta envisageait sérieusement de rapprocher les deux lits de leur chambre à Valhalla pour n’en faire plus qu’un. C’est qu’il prenait sérieusement goût à ces étreintes fraternelles.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Ils arrivèrent à la ferme des parents de Bud en milieu de journée, les bras chargés de buches et morceaux de bois qu’ils avaient pris en route en brisant les arbres à mains nues grâce à leurs pouvoirs.<p>A l’instar d’Anna, la mère de Bud, Bertha, les accueillit chaleureusement en s’essuyant les mains sur son tablier tout aussi sale. D’une bonne poigne, il saisit les épaules des jumeaux pour les attirer à sa hauteur et leur embrasser les joues, pendant que son père, Jakob, leur serrait fermement la main.</p><p>– Allez, entrez. Vous avez bien travaillé. T’as vu ça Jakob, on va plus manquer de buches maintenant. Sers-leur un verre, je sors le ragoût du feu.<br/>– Bertha nous a faits son délicieux ragoût de lièvre. J’peux t’être plus chasser, mais les pièges fonctionnent toujours.</p><p>Avant d’entrer, Bud jeta un coup d’œil anxieux à Syd. Il n’avait pas honte de ses parents, ni de leur hutte, mais il savait que Syd n’était pas habitué à cela. Son cadet lui sourit pour le rassurer et s’avança de lui-même. L’habitat était vétuste en effet, mais à l’intérieur, une délicieuse odeur de plat mijoté flottait dans l’air. Les garçons et l’homme de maison s’installèrent autour de la petite table en bois pour y boire un vin de mauvaise qualité, qui pour le coup parlait bien mieux à Bud. Syd retint une grimace, il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à ces gens qui avaient sauvé la vie de son jumeau.</p><p>– J’crois que c’est la première fois que je vois des vrais jumeaux. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment, c’est incroyable, dit le père en les dévisageant. J’me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le frère de Bud.<br/>– Vous saviez que Bud avait un jumeau ? s’étonna Syd.<br/>– On est peut-être des fermiers pas très instruit, mais on sait bien des choses, notamment sur le côté sombre des familles nobles. L’interdiction d’avoir des jumeaux, ça se sait, et ce n’est pas la première fois que des membres de votre famille abandonnent un petit. Déjà, quand j’étais gamin, j’en ai trouvé un autre qui a eu bien moins de chance que Bud, malheureusement.<br/>– Chéri, ne parle pas de telle chose le jour de noël, voyons.<br/>– Celui que vous aviez trouvé autrefois venait de notre famille ? s’interrogea le cadet. Vous en êtes sûr ?<br/>– Je reconnaitrais ce symbole de tigre denté n’importe où. Et puis des nobles, y en a pas foison dans le coin. Il avait un poignard avec lui, comme celui qu’avait Bud lorsque je l’ai trouvé. J’ai direct su d’où Bud il venait et j’étais bien content qu’il ait survécu celui-là. Bud était un sacré gaillard bien résistant, ça se voit encore aujourd’hui. Increvable ce gamin. Quand il avait six ans, il est tombé sacrément malade, mais il a tenu. Et à huit ans, il s’est cassé le bras en tombant d’un arbre, même pas il pleurait. Et à…<br/>– C’est bon papa, pas besoin de faire l’étalage de mes casseroles, le coupa Bud qui avait le teint légèrement rougi.<br/>– Mais ça m’intéresse, intervint Syd qui était pendu aux lèvres de Jakob.<br/>– Crois-moi, c’est sans intérêt.<br/>– Mais si, je veux savoir. Promis, je me moque pas.</p><p>Les jumeaux se chamaillaient sous l’œil amusé des parents adoptifs. Jakob semblait même ému de voir une telle scène.</p><p>– Tu t’es vraiment débarrassé de tes démons, Bud.<br/>– Pardon ?<br/>– Un jour, quand il avait dix ans, mon garçon a complètement changé. On a pensé qu’il rentrait dans un âge rebelle, parce qu’on refusait de croire en la vérité, que Bud avait appris pour ses origines. Il était gaillard, mais il était sensible, notre petiot. C’est pour ça qu’on a trop attendu pour lui dire la vérité.</p><p>Le silence se fit. Comme la veille, Bud s’excusa soudainement et quitta la table pour aller dehors, prétextant qu’il allait ranger les buches dans l’abri.</p><p>– Il n’a pas changé, dit Bertha. Quand il est touché, il part s’isoler.<br/>– C’est notre petit, sourit Jakob. Notre cadeau du ciel.<br/>– Pardonnez-moi cette question indiscrète, mais vous n’avez pas d’autres enfants ?</p><p>Cela paraissait étonnant à Syd. Les couples de fermiers s’entouraient souvent d’une ribambelle d’enfants. Dans ces contrées isolées d’Asgard, et encore plus dans les fermes reculées, loin des villes, les gens avaient peu accès à des moyens de contraception. La mine sombre de ses hôtes signala au Tigre noir que c’était un sujet délicat.</p><p>– Les Dieux m’ont fait la grâce de tomber enceinte cinq fois, raconta Bertha. Mais dans cette ferme, comment lever le pied et se reposer ? Il y a toujours tellement à faire. J’ai fait quatre accouchements prématurés. Des enfants trop faibles, trop petits, trop chétifs, ils sont morts dans les premiers jours. A ma cinquième grossesse, j’ai dû rester couché pendant toute la durée, et mon Axel est né, plus fort que les autres. Nous étions si heureux, mais nous avons dû l’enterrer lui-aussi. Quand il avait huit ans, la moitié des habitants du village d’à côté, enfants, adultes, vieillards, ont été décimés par une épidémie de pneumonie. Même le médecin est mort, nous laissant démunis, et mon Axel a péri en quelques heures.<br/>– Mais ma famille, elle ne pouvait rien faire ? Mon père Gustav de Mizard n’est pas du genre à laisser la population souffrir.<br/>– C’était il y a bien trente ans. Ton père n’était pas encore à la tête de la famille, c’était ton grand-père. Oh, il a réagi. Il a enrayé l’épidémie. Mais le temps de se procurer des médicaments et dénicher un autre médecin dans cet hiver terrible, bien du monde avait péri.<br/>– Viggo de Mizard, songea Jakob à voix haute. Je me demande si c’était pas son jumeau qui avait été abandonné, celui que j’ai trouvé mort. </p><p>C’était une hypothèse plus que possible. De par ses études, Syd savait que les familles ayant des jumeaux avaient plus de probabilité d’en avoir dans les générations suivantes.</p><p>– Je crois bien qu’il venait régulièrement déposer des fleurs là où on l’a enterré, ce pauvre ange, victime d’une loi stupide, continua Jakob. Ces edelweiss de grande qualité, sûr qu’elles étaient cultivées dans des serres et non pas cueillies à l’état sauvage. Et personne à part les gens fortunés ne peuvent se le permettre. </p><p>Syd ne remercierait jamais assez son Seigneur Odin d’avoir épargné son jumeau. Le cadet se sentait tellement mieux, plus complet depuis qu’il avait retrouvé Bud. Ses pensées allèrent vers son grand-père qui avait dû vivre toute sa vie avec ce manque. C’était terrible, inimaginable. Syd avait besoin de Bud, son jumeau, son double. Cette loi était immonde, absurde. L’abolir avait été très symbolique pour eux.</p><p>– Heureusement que Bud a survécu, dit le vieil homme. J’ai vu bien assez de bébé mort dans ma vie. C’est un spectacle qu’on ne souhaite à personne.<br/>– Accueillir soudainement un enfant n’a pas été trop dur pour vous ?<br/>– C’était une bénédiction, une chance qu’on nous offrait. Bien sûr, on avait pas trop les moyens, surtout que Bertha n’avait pas de lait pour lui. Mais ton père avait tout prévu. Il a déposé Bud près de notre maison et a tiré plusieurs coups de fusil pour nous me faire sortir avant de filer. Et il n’avait pas laissé qu’un bébé et un poignard, mais aussi une coquette somme d’argent. J’avais jamais vu autant de pièces de ma vie. Elle nous a permis d’acheter une chèvre pour nourrir Bud et plus tard lui payer un professeur. D’ailleurs, il nous en reste un peu. Tu pourras le leur ramener.<br/>– Mais non, refusa immédiatement Syd. Gardez-le, c’est pour vous.<br/>– Mais Bud n’est plus sous notre tutelle. Cet argent était pour lui. Ou alors, on va lui donner.<br/>– Bud le refusera. Nous avons tout ce qu’il nous faut au palais. Gardez cet argent et faites-vous plaisir. Vivez tranquillement, c’est ce que voudrait mes parents qui ne vous remercieront jamais assez pour avoir accueilli Bud sous votre toit. Et moi aussi…</p><p>Syd se leva à son tour et s’inclina devant les deux fermiers.</p><p>– Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier suffisamment pour avoir trouvé Bud et l’avoir élevé. Vraiment, du fond du cœur, merci. Merci infiniment.<br/>– Ce fut un vrai plaisir pour nous, même s’il a été compliqué après avoir su la vérité. Il n’était pas hostile envers nous en particulier, mais il n’était plus le même. Il avait subitement perdu son innocence. Ça m’a beaucoup attristée de voir mon bébé si mal, dit Bertha. Mais, il semble aller mieux maintenant. Syd ?</p><p>Elle s’approcha du cadet des jumeaux pour l’enlacer une fois de plus. Sa prise bien nette sur les épaules de Syd pour lui fit courber l’échine. Elle chuchota à son oreille, exactement comme l’avait fait Anna la veille avec Bud.</p><p>– Je t’en supplie, mon garçon, veille bien sur mon trésor. Même si je n'ai pas porté Bud, je l'ai aimé autant que tous mes autres enfants. Et depuis que vous avez pu vous parler et créer un vrai lien fraternel, j’ai retrouvé mon garçon gentil et fort. C’est moi qui te remercie, Syd, parce que c’est grâce à toi. Vous étiez destinés à être ensemble. Alors prenez soin de vous, veillez l’un sur l’autre, aimez-vous et soutenez-vous. Je te confie mon enfant.<br/>– Oui, répondit Syd, l’émotion clairement palpable dans sa voix. Je vous le promets, madame.<br/>– Roh allons, appelle-moi Bertha, le chambra la vieille dame qui avait repris tout son entrain. Ah ces nobles, ils font toujours trop de manières. Tiens Syd, va chercher Bud, on va passer à table.</p><p>Le Tigre noir s’inclina poliment et sortit dehors pour y retrouver son double devant l’abri, en train d’empiler grossièrement et lentement les buches de bois. Il ne semblait pas tellement motivé pour cette tâche, et de ce fait il n'y mettait aucun entrain.</p><p>– Besoin d’aide ? demanda Syd.<br/>– Ça va aller. J’ai fait ça toute mon enfance.<br/>– Ta mère m’a envoyé te chercher pour passer à table.<br/>– Oui, commencez, j’arrive.</p><p>Syd ne bougea pas. Il regarda son frère faire son puzzle de buches de bois en marmonnant qu’il devrait l’agrandir l’abri la prochaine fois qu’il viendrait. De dos, le cadet remarqua les épaules et les bras musclés de son jumeau, ses nombreuses callosités aux mains pendant que les siennes étaient intactes. Il regarda son double se tuer à la tâche, chasser avec les moyens du bord, prévoir et ranger du bois, mener une vie bien difficile pendant que lui était choyé et servi comme un prince. </p><p>Son grand frère, son jumeau malchanceux et tellement vaillant, Syd l’adorait. Il était tellement heureux de vivre à ses côtés désormais. Il se rapprocha et enlaça Bud par derrière, ses bras autour de la taille de l’aîné, surprenant ce dernier qui suspendit tous ses gestes.</p><p>– Syd ?<br/>– Joyeux noël Bud.<br/>– Oui, joyeux noël Syd. On se l’est dit hier.<br/>– Je t’aime.<br/>– Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?<br/>– Voir où tu as grandi, je m’en veux encore plus d’avoir été choisi.<br/>– C’est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, soupira Bud. Déjà comme je m’en doutais, papa et maman sont embarrassants avec leurs anecdotes, mais je savais que ton cœur bien trop bon serait touché.</p><p>Bud se retourna pour enlacer à son tour son cadet.</p><p>– Ne t’en veux pas, petit frère. Je te l’ai dit, j’ai surréagi à l’époque. Syd, sache que j’ai été heureux dans cette maison, et je m’en veux d’avoir mené la vie dure à mes parents pour ça. Mais même s’ils ne sont pas très instruits, ils sont compréhensifs. <br/>– J’ai vu ça. Ce sont des gens adorables.<br/>– Et aujourd’hui, je suis encore plus heureux d’être avec toi. Je t’aime aussi, Syd. </p><p>L’aîné embrassa le front du cadet avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Le vent glacial d’Asgard soufflait sur eux, mais la chaleur de leur étreinte était bien suffisante pour combattre la morsure du froid. </p><p>A deux, ils pourraient tout affronter.</p><p>La haine était définitivement oubliée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sombre mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 8 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Deathmask, Shura &amp; Aphrodite pour Jotunn-Ray</p><p>Univers : Canon série origine, se passe 6 ans avant la bataille du Sanctuaire</p><p>Genre : Aventure, angst, amitié, ambiguïté, réflexion, 16+ à cause des thèmes de violence, sexualité, pédophilie et meurtres infantiles</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Voici une fenêtre très différente de tout ce que j’ai écrit jusqu’à présent. Oubliez les jolies décorations de noël et l’ambiance légère, j’ai voulu faire différent cette fois. L’ambiance est censée être sombre, lourde, limite macabre, et le rating a sa place.<br/>J’ai rarement l’habitude d’écrire ce genre d’histoire, mais c’était intéressant et j’ai été bien inspirée. Installez-vous bien, elle est la 2e entrée la plus longue de ce recueil.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une nuit noire au mois de décembre. Un somptueux manoir à Trelleborg, ville au sud de la Suède. Une vaste cour, de grandes portes, des fenêtres, et parmi elles, une lumière tamisée à l’étage. Une chambre, une suite même. De la salle de bain attachée à cette pièce sortit un homme d’âge mur. La cinquantaine passée si on en jugeait par ses cheveux grisonnants, autrefois d’un blond lumineux qui plaisait tant aux femmes. Mais des femmes, cet homme-là, ce dénommé Karl, n’en avait cure. Il n’y avait qu’un seul genre qui lui plaisait. Un genre comme celui qui l’attendait sur le lit de la chambre, un drap enroulé autour de son corps svelte et encore juvénile.</p><p>– Ne fais pas ton timide, mon enfant. Je ne te veux que du bien.</p><p>Un sourire des plus crapuleux accompagnait ses paroles, et le drap se resserra autour du corps du jeune homme caché dessous.</p><p>Dans sa robe de chambre en velours, haut de gamme, probablement chère, qui épousait son corps, démontrant un petit embonpoint, l’homme se rapprocha de son invité. Les jambes blanches et imberbes qui dépassaient du drap étaient tentantes. Il ne put s’empêcher de les caresser du bout des doigts, sentir leurs douceurs des chevilles jusqu'aux genoux avant de déposer ses lèvres dessus. Immédiatement, le jeune homme, ou plutôt l'adolescent, se rétracta davantage dans son fin bout de tissu, comme si cela allait le protéger de la perversité de son hôte.</p><p>– Retire-moi ça, mon beau, dit-il en saisissant le drap. Laisse-moi te regarder de plus près, en entier. </p><p>D’un mouvement sec et brusque, le drap qui enveloppait l’adolescent vola dans la chambre. Dessous se cachait un jeune garçon à la beauté extraordinaire. Un visage juvénile, ravissant, pourtant marqué par la dureté de la vie. Des longs cheveux azurs, si doux qu’on ne croirait pas à un mauvais entretien. Des yeux d’une telle pureté, et un charmant grain de beauté sous l’œil gauche. Un visage parfait, et un corps entièrement nu absolument parfait. L’homme banda, il venait de trouver sa perle, sa muse, complètement au hasard en rentrant de voyage. Il savait reconnaître les beaux morceaux. On lui avait donné ce pouvoir après tout. Mais jamais auparavant, il n’avait connu pareille beauté.</p><p>– Allonge-toi, montre-toi à moi. Ne te cache pas, enlève tes mains de là. Ne la touche pas, touche plutôt la mienne. Regarde l'effet que tu me fais, mon beau. Tu es parfait, absolument parfait. Rappelle-moi ton nom et ton âge.<br/>
– Je m’appelle Sweyn. J’ai seize ans.<br/>
– Et que faisais-tu seul dehors, par un temps aussi froid ? Où se trouve ton foyer ?<br/>
– Je n’ai pas de foyer, pas de famille. Rien. Je suis livré à moi-même depuis cet été.<br/>
– C’est ce que je disais. Juste parfait. Et en plus tu parles déjà le suédois, ça m’arrange bien. C’est compliqué d’apprendre une langue à des jeunes paresseux. Aussi beaux soient-ils, je perds vite patience. Et crois-moi, il ne faut pas abuser de ma patience.<br/>
– Que se passe-t-il sinon ? frémit l’adolescent.<br/>
– Ne t’en fais pas, cela ne te concerne pas. Tu n’as rien à craindre de moi. Si tu te comportes bien ce soir, je ferais même de toi mon favori. Tu as toutes les conditions requises. Tu es celui que je recherche depuis des années.<br/>
– C’est trop d'honneur. Suis-je réellement digne ? Les autres garçons que j’ai croisés ne vont-ils pas mal le prendre ? Je suis le dernier arrivé après tout.<br/>
– Magnifique et soucieux en plus. De splendeur en splendeur. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Vu la période, je vais croire que le père-noël existe vraiment. Si la suite se passe aussi bien, tu hériteras du nom que je réserve pour mon élu. Je suis moi-même un élu des Dieux, et je me devais de trouver un compagnon des plus appréciables, tu vois ? Digne et splendide comme toi.<br/>
– Un élu des Dieux ? Oh, je savais que vous aviez quelque chose de spécial, souffla le jeune homme admiratif.<br/>
– Je vois que tu comprends vite, mon enfant, sourit le quinquagénaire. Tu as définitivement quelque chose de spécial par rapport aux autres. Bien, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses. J’en attends beaucoup de toi. Mon dernier favori m’a tellement déçu.<br/>
– Que va-t-il devenir ?<br/>
– Ne t’en fais pas, cela fait déjà quelques jours que je l’ai envoyé au sous-sol pour quelques corvées. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne ici. Chacun a son rôle. Tu verras, nous sommes une grande famille, et je suis votre père à tous. J’accueille des jeunes garçons qui, comme toi, se retrouvent seuls et à la rue. Je les nourris, je les habille, je les éduque, et surtout je les aime, en échange seulement de votre gratitude. Qu’en penses-tu ?<br/>
– Vous semblez extrêmement bon, monsieur.<br/>
– Je t’en prie, appelle-moi père. Détends-toi, je vais te faire du bien. Hum, mais tu sens divinement bon. Je n’ai pas ce parfum dans la salle de bain de mes enfants. On dirait... de la rose.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>A l’extérieur de la résidence, deux hommes vêtus d’or s’avançaient dans la cour vers la porte d’entrée. L’un d’eux effectua un mouvement brusque de bras, et la large fontaine tape-à-l’œil se brisa en deux sous l’impact.<p>– T’abuse Shura, pesta Deathmask du Cancer. Ce devait être la seule belle chose ici.<br/>
– Un peu trop prout-prout à mon goût.<br/>
– Dis celui qui a une statue à côté de son temple.<br/>
– Ne compare pas mon offrande d’Athéna à cette immondice, je te prie. Même si je suis d’accord avec toi sur un point...</p><p>Juste devant la porte de la bâtisse se tenaient deux jeunes garçons d’une quinzaine d’année tout au plus, voire moins, surpris et apeurés par ce qu’il venait de se passer. Ils devaient être de ces enfants de ce gourou, ce kidnappeur, cet être abject, ce manipulateur qui se faisait appeler Karl Nilson. Le sourire de Deathmask s’élargit en remarquant quelques unes des proies de cet homme qui manipulait ces gamins influençables par ses discours, ses promesses, mais aussi par une puissance divine qu’il n’aurait jamais dû approcher, ni même effleurer de ses mains impures.</p><p>– C’était bel et bien la seule chose belle ici, finit de dire le Capricorne.<br/>
– Et bien, siffla le Cancer. Il choisit pas des laiderons le pédophile.<br/>
– Alerte ! hurla l’un des adolescents. Les autorités sont là.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce qu’il raconte ? s’interrogea Deathmask qui ne comprenait pas le suédois.<br/>
– T’occupe Deathmask. On fonce dans le tas. On en trouvera bien un qui parle l’anglais. On doit savoir ce qui se trame ici.<br/>
– Et la gonzesse, tu crois qu’elle s’en sort ?<br/>
– Tu crèveras si tu continues de l’appeler comme ça, l’avertit le Capricorne en tranchant les larges portes verrouillées pour pénétrer dans l’habitation.<br/>
– S’il commençait par nous donner un nom, ça me faciliterait la tâche, grommela l’italien. Même un faux nom, je m’en fous. Pas envie de me faire chier à l’appeler “chevalier des Poissons”. Donc en attendant, ça sera “la gonzesse”.</p><p>Dans le hall les attendaient une bonne trentaine d’adolescents, armés avec des éléments du décor. Shura fronça davantage ses sourcils, mécontent. Tous des gamins.</p><p>– Pitoyable ! pesta Deathmask. Tellement facile. Et on envoie trois chevaliers d’or pour combattre des gosses armés de chandeliers ? Le Grand Pope nous prend pour des larbins ou quoi ?<br/>
– Reste sur tes gardes. Je ressens une puissance divine émaner de ces lieux. Et ces gamins ont un regard étrange. Mon instinct me dit que les faire parler nous demandera bien de la patience.<br/>
– De la patience ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. Par contre, j’adore la torture, surtout mentale.<br/>
– Tu es immonde, Deathmask, cracha Shura.<br/>
– Je pense que je ne suis pas le plus immonde dans cette maison. J’espère que l’autre fait bien son boulot.<br/>
– Laisse-le gérer, nous on s’occupe de ces gosses et des autres domestiques de cet endroit. Y a-t-il une adulte ici ? demanda-t-il en anglais d’une voix forte et autoritaire.</p><p>L’assaut des jeunes fut la seule réponse qu’il reçut.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Hum... oh oui, où as-tu appris à masser comme ça, mon enfant ?<br/>– Oh, grâce à mon vieil oncle qui se bloquait souvent le dos.<br/>– De mieux en mieux. Et cette odeur de rose, elle m’emplit les narines. C’est agréable.<br/>– Laissez ces effluves vous pénétrer.<br/>– Tu sais que c’est moi qui rêve de te pénétrer. Assez les cajoleries. Passons aux choses sérieuses.<br/>– Mais j’aime les cajoleries. Laissez-moi prendre soin de vous encore un peu. Vous ne serez pas déçu.<br/>– Assez, j’ai dit ! Je n’en peux plus. Tu es nu devant moi, je veux te toucher.<br/>– Pardon mais... je ne suis plus sûr.<br/>– Ne commence pas à faire ton timoré, gronda l’homme, autoritaire. Si tu veux faire partie de cette famille, tu dois passer par là. Je ne te demande pas la lune tout de même. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas un débutant. Je te promets que ça ne sera pas douloureux. Au contraire même, tu en redemanderas.<br/>– … Euh... vous serez doux, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>– Mais bien sûr. Allez mon petit chat, ne prends pas cet air apeuré. Enfin, c’est plutôt moi le félin ici, et toi tu es... pas ma petite souris. C'est trop indigne de toi. Disons mon petit poisson.<br/>– Un poisson ?<br/>– Mais pas un vulgaire poisson rouge. Plutôt un somptueux combattant. Savais-tu qu’ils écartaient tous leurs rivaux de leur espèce ? Ça te correspond très bien, mon Aphrodite.<br/>– Aphrodite ? s’étonna l’adolescent.<br/>– Ce nom te plait-il ?<br/>– Il est très beau, mais féminin n’est-ce pas ?<br/>– Sais-tu de qui il s’agit ?<br/>– Une déesse grecque.<br/>– Tout juste, la Déesse de l’amour, notamment réputée pour sa grande beauté. Une beauté comme on n’en oublie pas, un peu comme la tienne. Il se trouve que je suis lié à elle.<br/>– Comment est-ce possible ?<br/>– Tu n’as pas besoin de le savoir. Sache juste que cette Déesse m’a choisi et m’a donné son pouvoir d’attraction, et j’ai décidé de m’en servir pour inspirer confiance à des jeunes dans le besoin.<br/>– Vous nous avez ensorcelés ? sembla frissonner d’horreur le beau jeune homme.<br/>– Je n’ai rien fait, c’est ma personne même qui possède ce pouvoir. C’est naturel, je n’y peux rien. Mais n’aie crainte, la Déesse Aphrodite n’est pas qu’une beauté superficielle. Mon cœur aussi est bon. Je veux me servir de ce don pour aider des jeunes et créer une grande famille aimante. Je ne fais rien de mal. Je ne suis qu’amour pour vous tous, mes enfants.<p>L’homme levait les bras au ciel et prenait des grands airs, typique des illuminés qui se pensent touchés par la grâce. Le jeune éphèbe, qui n’était autre que le chevalier d’or des Poissons en mission pour le Grand Pope, se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore un taré dans ce monde ! Un dérangé qui avait illégalement mis la main sur un pouvoir divin. A son majeur droit, le chevalier remarqua le scintillement d’une bague. Une attraction naturelle ? Mais bien sûr ! Les autres garçons avaient dû se faire avoir par le pouvoir de ce bijou pour rester auprès de ce sale pédophile.</p><p>Le chevalier sentit ses yeux se voiler. Il s’éleva dans la pièce une odeur particulière, forte et prenante. Il connaissait cet effluve qui pénétrait ses narines et agissait sur son système nerveux. Aucune plante n’était inconnue au chevalier des Poissons, expert en phytologie et botanique.</p><p>Du myrte.</p><p>Plante aromatique sauvage très utilisée en médecine pour ses propriétés antiseptiques, mais surtout attribué depuis les temps mythologiques à la Déesse Aphrodite pour ses vertus éclatantes et stimulantes. La rumeur disait même que la Déesse s’en parfume pour charmer ses opposants et baisser leur vigilance. Pas de doute, cet homme s’était approprié le parfum envoutant de cette Déesse. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ici, en Suède ? </p><p>Les questions moururent dans son esprit. La vue du chevalier redevint plus claire, nette, limpide. Oh, cet homme devant lui était tellement élégant. Comment avait-il pu douter de sa bienfaisance ? C’était un tel honneur de se trouver si près de lui.</p><p>– Un élu tel que moi a besoin de sa muse et je veux que ce soit toi. Tu réalises l’opportunité que c’est ? Tu es celui que je cherche depuis une éternité. Je suis sûr que notre rencontre n’est pas un hasard. Sois mien, mon Aphrodite. Oublie ton nom, prends celui que je te donne et qui sied à merveille. Je ne te veux que du bien. Oh ma Déesse, que tu es magnifique.<br/>
– Père… souffla le chevalier. Je ne veux plus vous quitter. Vous êtes mon sauveur. Je savais que vous étiez spécial. Je crois que je vous ai aimé dès l’instant où nos yeux se sont croisés.<br/>
– Oui, mon Aphrodite.<br/>
– Aimez-moi, je vous en supplie, implora l’adolescent d’une voix suave en s’étendant sur le lit, offert, désirable.</p><p>La robe de chambre vola, dévoilant la nudité et l’excitation du quinquagénaire.</p><p>– Encore une fois, le charme a opéré. Je ne voulais pas l’utiliser sur toi, mon Aphrodite. J’ose espérer que tu m’aimeras réellement avec le temps. Tu es parfait, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser le cou de l’adolescent qui s’accrocha amoureusement à lui en réponse.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda autoritairement Shura.<br/>– Le ciel a mis mon père sur mon chemin.<br/>– Ton père, comme tu l’appelles si bien, est un kidnappeur et un criminel.<br/>– Il nous aime. Il nous a tant donnés. Et nous l’aimons aussi. C’est notre sauveur.<br/>– Tu as donc si peu de considération pour toi-même ! Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avant ? D’où viens-tu ?<br/>– Ma vie a commencé quand père m’a pris sous son aile. C’est pareil pour nous tous ici. Vous ne le toucherez pas. Nous le défendrons au péril de notre vie. Il est notre sauveur.<br/>– Cons de gosses, jura Deathmask en italien. Shura, laisse tomber celui-là, il ne nous apportera rien. Essaie le ptit là, il est peut-être plus influençable. Peut-être qu'un peu de torture lui déliera la langue. Tu me laisses m’en occuper ?<br/>– Fais gaffe Angelo. Si tu le tues, les autres risquent de se rebeller, le prévint l’espagnol dans une langue qu’aucun des adolescents ne connaissait. Ce n’est pas dans notre intérêt de les éliminer sans avoir de réponse.<br/>– On en a juste besoin d’un plus bavard que les autres.<p>Un jeune adolescent, douze ans tout au plus, sembla se cacher derrière certains de ses frères.</p><p>– Allez, viens-là gamin.<br/>
– Matéo ne parle pas l’anglais, le défendit un autre garçon.<br/>
– Matéo ? Il est rital ? Et bien ça tombe bien, moi aussi je parle l’italien.<br/>
– De toute façon, on ne vous dira rien. On défendra père au péril de notre vie. Nous l’aimons, il est notre sauveur. Vous ne l’approcherez pas.<br/>
– Pffffff, soupira longuement le Cancer. Au péril de votre vie ? Réfléchissez bien avant de sortir des conneries comme ça, gamins. Shura ?</p><p>D’un geste de bras net et sans hésitation, le Capricorne trancha la tête de cinq des adolescents. Une main et une jambe de deux autres qui hurlèrent de douleur volèrent aussi, répandant une giclée de sang sur le sol et les murs. Les épargnés crièrent de stupeur, de frayeur en se reculant vivement, surtout les plus jeunes. </p><p>– Alors, toujours envie de défendre votre vieux au péril de votre vie ? les nargua Deathmask.<br/>
– Assassins !<br/>
– Vous savez, c’est nous les gentils ici.<br/>
– Ne reculez pas, il faut défendre père, les encouragea un autre jeune garçon. Il nous félicitera pour notre courage. A moins que vous ne préfériez descendre au sous-sol.</p><p>L’évocation de ce « sous-sol » fit frémir les gamins, bien plus que la vue de leurs congénères décapités.</p><p>– C’est quoi ce « sous-sol » ? s'interrogea le Cancer.<br/>
– Le rapport de mission mentionnait la disparition d’une cinquantaine d’adolescents, signala Shura. Le nombre ici ne correspond pas. Où sont les autres ?<br/>
– Partez, nous n’avons rien à vous dire. Nous vivons heureux maintenant. Laissez-nous.<br/>
– Mais bordel, ça vous plait tant que ça que sucer la bite d’un vieux pervers, s’emporta Deathmask.<br/>
– Père nous aime, et nous l’aimons. Il est notre sauveur.<br/>
– Deathmask, leur comportement est louche, remarqua l’espagnol. Ils ne font que répéter la même chose. C'est comme s’ils étaient manipulés.</p><p>Sans crier gare, Deathmask se saisit d’un des garçons par le cou et pencha vivement sa tête en arrière. Il écarta ses paupières pour analyser ses yeux et constata une étrange lueur au fond de ses pupilles, comme une lumière pulsée qui aveuglerait sa vision des choses.</p><p>– Ils sont sous l’emprise d’une illusion, déduit Deathmask.<br/>
– N’importe quoi ! Nous aimons notre père. Il est notre sauveur.<br/>
– Roh, mais vous allez vous taire.</p><p>Une dizaine d’adolescent tombèrent net au sol, inertes. Deathmask, index en l’air, venait de séparer leurs âmes de leurs corps pour les emmener au Yomotsu hirasaka.</p><p>– Shura, achève les deux blessés. J’en peux plus de les entendre geindre.<br/>
– S’ils sont sous l’emprise d’une illusion, il sera difficile de leur soutirer des informations, dit Shura en tuant les deux garçons aux membres tranchés, sans même leur accorder un regard. Surtout qu’on en a déjà perdu la moitié.<br/>
– Bordel, y a pas un seul d’entre vous capable de nous dire comment ce porc a pu vous séduire.<br/>
– Il sentait bon.</p><p>Les deux chevaliers se tournèrent vers un autre garçon, très jeune visiblement, plus que la moyenne. Il possédait encore une voix enfantine, même pas en passe de muer, un visage très juvénile, quelque peu arrondi, et il était d’une très grande beauté. Sa taille laissait penser qu’il devait avoir douze ans tout au plus, peut-être moins. Mais qu’importe, celui-là semblait plus lucide que les autres. La lueur au fond de ses pupilles plus divergente. Est-ce qu’il parvenait à résister au charme dont ils étaient tous victimes ?</p><p>– Toi, tu m’intéresses, sourit Deathmask.<br/>
– Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule, s’emporta un autre garçon envers son « frère ». Nous devons défendre père coûte que coûte. Où irons-nous s’ils nous l’emmènent ?<br/>
– Je... oui, c’est vrai, nous devons défendre père.<br/>
– Mince, l’illusion reprend le dessus sur lui, pesta le Cancer.<br/>
– Pourquoi père te garde à toi ? Tu es trop instable. Tu devrais être au sous-sol depuis longtemps.<br/>
– Non… pas le sous-sol, tremblotait le plus jeune.<br/>
– Woh woh stop là, intervint l’italien. Ne me le perturbez pas celui-là, j’en ai besoin.<br/>
– N’approch...</p><p>Une nuque brisée, encore un corps qui tombe, et des regards menaçants, apeurés jetés sur eux. Ces enfants étaient clairement tiraillés entre le faux amour qu’il portait à leur « sauveur » et la crainte que leur inspiraient ces visiteurs. Quel spectacle affligeant ! </p><p>Deathmask ne saurait même pas dire s’il était possible de les sauver, les libérer de cette illusion. Et s’ils y parvenaient, quelles seraient leurs vies après ça ? Surmonteront-ils leurs traumatismes, leur dégout d’être passés entre les mains de ce sale pédophile ? Certains vivaient ici depuis des années, parviendront-ils à se réinsérer ? A échapper à la pression des médias, des regards curieux ? La vie de rescapé était loin d’être simple.</p><p>Une vie ô combien éprouvante les attendait. Tous étaient de base des gosses influençables, perdus, soufrant de nombreuses carences. Ce sale rat ne les avait pas que choisis que pour leur gueule, il les scrupuleusement sélectionnés avec un mental fragilisé. Mais quel porc ! A ce stade, peu de choix s’offrait à eux. Une longue vie de dépression, addiction ou autres troubles d’ordre psychiatriques s’offrait à eux. Peut-être deviendront-ils des criminels à leur tour, ou bien ils se suicideront. Ah, le stress post-traumatique, Deathmask connaissait très bien. Une toute petite poignée s’en sortait, comme lui par exemple, mais pour le reste, la mort semblait encore la meilleure option. </p><p>Le cancer connaissait déjà l’issue macabre de cette mission. Des prépubères fauchés dans leur jeune vie, mais ce n’était pas lui leur meurtrier. Deathmask ne faisait que finir le travail. Ces gamins étaient morts à l’instant où leur « père » avait posé ses mains crasseuses sur eux. Cette maison en apparence paisible était une vraie fabrique à déchets humains. Et les déchets, Deathmask les balançait, tout simplement, sans la moindre compassion.</p><p>De la compassion, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’en avait plus.</p><p>Ils n’étaient plus qu’une dizaine, et pas les plus vaillants visiblement. Deathmask se chargerait bien de tous les achever sur le champ, mais ils devaient en garder quelques-uns de vivants afin de faire pression sur les autres. Pour le moment, ils n’avaient encore obtenu aucun renseignement sur leur fameux “père”, ni sur ce qu’il était advenu des autres garçons disparus. Pourvu que la gonzesse soit plus persuasif qu’eux avec le vieux pervers. Le Grand Pope n’appréciera guère qu’ils rentrent bredouilles.</p><p>Deathmask s’approcha du jeune garçon blond, au beau visage quelque peu androgyne, qui faisait son possible pour ne pas trembler. Il le défiait du regard, sans baisser ses yeux quand bien même il mesurait moitié moins que le chevalier. Pas mal pour un si joli garçon. Il lui rappellerait presque le chevalier des Poissons… Bordel, ce type devait vraiment se choisir un nom !</p><p>– Je ne te tuerai pas si tu réponds à nos questions. Tu as parlé d’une odeur, n’est-ce pas ? Quel genre d’odeur ?<br/>
– Je ne suis pas obligé de vous répondre.<br/>
– Tu as du cran. Et si je tuais un autre de tes frères ? menaça-t-il en prenant le bras du garçon le plus proche de lui.<br/>
– Nous vivons et nous mourrons pour père. Il est notre sauveur. Partez, nous ne vous dirons rien.<br/>
– Oh putain, vous me gavez tous !<br/>
– Ça suffit, PARTEZ, hurla l’enfant en projetant autour de lui un puissant souffle d’énergie qui emporta ses frères restants.</p><p>Hormis celui que tenait Deathmask, tous furent projetés contre les murs, les meubles, les portes, dans les escaliers. Certains s’éclatèrent le crâne, se brisèrent les cervicales sous l’impact. D'autres tombèrent d’un peu trop haut. Certains étaient morts sur le coup, d’autres gémissaient ou avaient juste perdu connaissance. Seul celui que tenait Deathmask n’avait pas bougé, mais il hurlait de douleur en se tenant le ventre. L’onde de choc avait dû perforer ses viscères. </p><p>Shura finit d’achever les derniers garçons d’un coup de lame, leur épargnant bien des souffrances. Quel bon cœur ce Shura. Seul restait le bel enfant blond, visiblement l’un des plus jeunes “fils” du pédophile. Eh bien, pour un gamin, il envoyait du pâté ! Ce gosse-là était différent des autres. Il émanait une aura autour de lui.</p><p>Deathmask et Shura, qui eux n’avaient pas bougé de leur place, même pas affectés par le souffle du garçon, comprirent immédiatement de quoi il s’agissait.</p><p>– Ce gamin s’est éveillé au cosmos. Shura, on ne peut pas le laisser en vie. Il représente un danger pour l’humanité. Surtout qu’il ne semble pas vraiment contrôler son pouvoir. Pfff, tu parles d’une plaie !<br/>
– Et si je réponds à vos questions ?<br/>
– Hein ? s'étonnèrent les deux chevaliers.<br/>
– Pour être honnête, j'en ai marre d'avoir ce goût de vieux dans la bouche. Je suis prêt à répondre à vos questions.</p><p>Deathmask s’approcha du gamin pour lui prendre le menton et relever son visage.</p><p>– Le charme est rompu. Il n’est plus sous l’emprise de l’illusion, constata-t-il.<br/>
– Faire exploser son cosmos permettrait donc de contrer ce sort, conclut Shura. Ça parait trop simple.<br/>
– Ou bien celui qui les a hypnotisés est vraiment mauvais. Hé gamin, ça fait longtemps que tu sais faire ça ?<br/>
– C’est la première fois, mais ça fait un moment que je sens une étrange force en moi. C’est elle qui m’a permis d’échapper à mon client dans mon pays natal. Mais juste après, je suis tombé sur père. Enfin, cet homme, Karl Nilson, qui m’a comme envouté et m’a emmené dans ce manoir.<br/>
– D’où viens-tu ?<br/>
– De France. Nous venions tous d’Europe.<br/>
– Tu te souviens du moment où tu as été hypnotisé ?<br/>
– Mes souvenirs sont flous, mais je me souviens très bien d’une forte odeur végétale.<br/>
– Ha, enfin on va avoir des réponses, sourit le Cancer. Mais tout d’abord, je suis assez curieux de savoir quel genre de client tu pouvais avoir...<br/>
– Deathmask, le rappela à l’ordre Shura, implacable.<br/>
– Pfff, soupira l’italien Bon, puisque tu n’es plus sous le charme, tu vas m’en dire plus sur les activités de ce “père” et sur ce fameux sous-sol.</p><p>L’enfant hocha la tête, souriant de manière malsaine. La vue des cadavres de ses frères autour de lui ne semblait même pas le gêner. Pour sûr, cet enfant devait aussi se trainer un sordide passé, mais comme Deathmask ou bien d’autres chevaliers, il avait su en tirer profit pour s’endurcir. </p><p>– Et si je réponds à vos questions, vous m’emmènerez avec vous ?<br/>
– Tu manques pas de toupet ! Je peux encore te tuer, tu sais. Ne te crois pas invincible parce que tu as su produire une petite brise de rien du tout.<br/>
–  Mais je suis le seul encore vivant.<br/>
– Deathmask, fais gaffe, on a besoin de lui pour le moment, rappela Shura. Le Grand Pope veut un rapport de ce qui se trame ici et c’est le seul qui puisse nous renseigner pour le moment. Si on rentre bredouille, c’est mauvais pour nous.<br/>
– Oui, pour le moment comme tu dis. Je le zigouillerai dès qu’on saura ce qu’on veut savoir. Ne me remercie pas, c’est gratuit.<br/>
– Je ne parlerai qu’à votre supérieur. Votre fameux... Grand Pope, c’est bien ça ?<br/>
– Quoi ? Non mais tu te crois où là ?<br/>
– Deathmask !<br/>
– Je veux bien vous indiquer l’emplacement du sous-sol. Pour les détails, il faudra que vous me rameniez d’où vous venez.<br/>
– C’est nous qui commandons ici. Je peux très bien te torturer jusqu’à ce que tu délies ta langue.<br/>
– Je croyais que vous étiez les gentils. C’est bien ce que vous avez dit, non ? Je suis prêt à répondre à vos questions et vous menacez de me torturer ? Vous n’êtes pas très logique.<br/>
– Deathmask, laisse tomber. Assez de sang a coulé ici. Ce gamin est prêt à coopérer, et ses capacités intéresseront peut-être le Grand Pope, temporisa le Capricorne.<br/>
– Pfff, soupira pour la énième fois l’italien, t’es trop tendre, Shura.<br/>
– Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de tuer inutilement.<br/>
– Des paroles dignes d’un assassin. J’t’adore Shura. Même couvert de sang, tu dégages une certaine « pureté ». Et toi sale gosse, t’as bien de la chance que mon pote soit là. Bordel, j’ai horreur qu’on me mène par le bout du nez. Tiens Shura, surveille-le.</p><p>Rageur, le Cancer balança sans douceur le bel enfant vers le capricorne qui l’intercepta au vol.</p><p>– Occupe t’en puisque tu ne veux pas qu’on le torture. Il est hors de question que je joue les baby-sitter. Allez, dis-nous où se trouve sous-sol.<br/>
– En bas.<br/>
– Et il se fout de notre gueule en plus. Rah, j’vais chercher moi-même.</p><p>Deathmask partit devant en pestant, shootant dans les corps inanimés qui le gênaient, maugréant dans sa barbe. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes dissimulé quelque part dans son armure.</p><p>– Ce que tu viens de faire à l’instant s’appelle le cosmos, expliqua Shura. Ça n’a rien d’un pouvoir hors du commun. Tous les humains en sont capables, mais peu parviennent à le développer. Certains y arrivent avec beaucoup d’entrainement, d’autres l’éveillent spontanément. Tu fais partie de la seconde catégorie, ce qui est rare. C’est ça qui te permettait de rester un tant soit peu lucide malgré le sort de votre “père”. Tu as, semble-t-il, un certain potentiel, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu parviendras à maitriser cette force sans entrainement.<br/>
– Je suis prêt à tout. J’ai nulle part ailleurs où aller de toute façon, répondit l’enfant en haussant les épaules.</p><p>A l’instar Deathmask, Shura était bien curieux de connaître les origines de cet enfant au regard si dur, mais ce n’était pas le moment de se raconter des histoires au coin du feu. Ils devaient terminer leur mission.</p><p>– Comment t’appelles-tu et quel âge as-tu ?<br/>
– Je m’appelle Misty, et j’ai dix ans.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Karl Nilson retint sa respiration. Il sentit le sang remonter le long de son œsophage et l’odeur métallique dans sa bouche. Un autre violente nausée le prit et il cracha du sang en jet avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, en proie à de violentes douleurs.<p>– Qu’est-ce que… AAARGH, j’ai mal !<br/>
– Tu viens de respirer le poison des roses démoniaques, dit le bel adolescent qui avait complètement changé d’expression.<br/>
– Quoi ?<br/>
– Karl Nilson, tu vas répondre à mes questions.<br/>
– Mais enfin, tu étais sous mon empri…</p><p>Nouveau crachat de sang. Les yeux du quinquagénaire se voilèrent. Il n’y voyait plus que flou, ses membres s’endormaient et se raidissaient. Même la délicieuse odeur rosée de son élu n’atteignait plus ses narines.</p><p>– Tu perds progressivement tes cinq sens, expliqua le dénommé Aphrodite. Mais n’aie crainte, j’ai fait en sorte que tu puisses garder l’ouïe et le goût. Tu as encore besoin de tes oreilles et de ta bouche pour répondre à mes questions.<br/>
– Mais… pourquoi ? Mon Aphrodite, tu étais si parfait. Qu’ai-je fait de mal ?<br/>
– Sérieusement ? Je vais devoir me brosser les dents pendant au moins une heure pour m’enlever ce goût de vieux pervers de la bouche. J’ai bien fait de prévoir des chewing-gums en attendant.</p><p>Le chevalier se rhabilla légèrement. Se sentant observé par les yeux vitreux de sa victime qui plissait les paupières pour le mater jusqu’au bout, le dénommé Aphrodite lui envoya deux roses rouges qui vinrent se planter dans ses yeux.</p><p>– AAAAARGH, hurla Karl Nilson.<br/>
– Si le vice avait un visage, ce serait assurément le tien. Je frémis d’horreur à l’idée que tu m’as touché moi et de nombreux autres gamins que tu as hypnotisés avec le pouvoir de cette bague. Cette odeur, c’était du myrte, une plante qu’on associe à la Déesse Aphrodite. Tu disais être en lien avec elle, mais laisse-moi douter de cela. Qui choisirait un porc de ton espèce, si faible qu’il n’a d’autre choix que d’exploiter les plus influençables ? Maintenant, réponds. Où as-tu trouvé cet artefact ?<br/>
– Mais enfin, c’est toi qui me l’as donné. Mon Aphrodite, tu ne te souviens pas ?</p><p>Il était sérieux ? Il le prenait vraiment pour une divinité ? Il divaguait ou bien il tentait le tout pour le tout pour le séduire ?</p><p>– On ne joue plus là. Je ne suis pas ton Aphrodite. Je suis un chevalier envoyé par le Sanctuaire en Grèce. Notre commandant, le Grand Pope, avait bien ressenti une étrange puissance divine émaner de cette ville. Et depuis quelques années, plusieurs disparitions de jeunes adolescents ont été signalées en Europe. Des témoins disent les avoir vus dans cette ville avant de se fondre à nouveau dans la masse. Tous ces gamins que j’ai croisés en bas, tu les as tous kidnappés, ou plutôt ensorcelés pour qu’ils te suivent et qu’ils te fassent des gâteries. Eh bien, puisque tu m’as donné le nom d’un Dieu, je vais donc agir comme un Dieu et te punir pour tes actes de pédophilie.<br/>
– J’ai donné un foyer à ces enfants perdus dans ce monde. Je leur ai donnés un paradis où ils pourraient vivre en paix en respectant quelques règles simples. Je ne leur demandais pas la lune tout de même.<br/>
– <i>PIRANHA ROSE</i>.</p><p>Les roses noires castrèrent l’homme qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses deux mains sur ce qui était autrefois ses parties génitales. A leur place, il n’y avait plus qu’un trou béant qui saignait abondement. </p><p>– Pour te repentir, il n’y a que la vie d’eunuque qui te convient. Enfin, je dis ça, mais tu vas mourir ici.<br/>
– Mais… mais tu as un pouvoir divin. Ça explique pourquoi tu as su résister au charme. Je ne me suis pas trompé, c’est bien toi que je cherchais. Mon Aphrodite, mon amour.</p><p>Le chevalier avait bel et bien et senti sa conscience vaciller sous l’effet de cette bague. Il s’était servi du peu qui lui restait de lucidité pour faire éclater son cosmos et répandre ses effluves toxiques. L’odeur de rose avait pris le dessus, et son pouvoir cosmique avait stoppé le processus d’hypnose. C’était presque trop facile, même un chevalier de bas grade aurait pu se défaire de cet emprise. Cet homme à l’esprit déviant ne pouvait pas être un élu des Dieux. C’était inconcevable.</p><p>– Où as-tu trouvé cette bague ?<br/>
– Te souviens-tu de l’homme dépressif que j’étais, largué par toutes ses petites amies ? Ah, j’ai aimé toutes ces femmes. J’aimais surtout leurs petits frères, puis leurs neveux, leurs fils encore jeunes et magnifiques. J’étais pour eux le parfait grand frère, l’oncle idéal, un beau-père aimant. Toutes, elles m’ont toutes largué avant que je n’aille trop loin. Je ne comprends pas. Je les aimais tant. Qu’est-ce que je faisais mal ? </p><p>Le chevalier des Poissons se retint de soupirer de consternation. Ce type était complètement malade, inconscient de ses actes. Encore un taré sur cette terre.</p><p>– J’ai multiplié les liaisons. Et oui, rien de plus simple pour un homme séduisant comme moi. Jusqu’au jour où l’une d’entre elles porta plainte pour attouchement sur son fils. Abracadabrant ! s’exclama Karl en levant les bras au ciel d’incompréhension. Je n’ai pas fait de mal au petit. Il était curieux et je l’ai entendu gémir de plaisir. On jette en prison ceux qui font du mal, pas l’inverse, non ? </p><p>Par la toute-puissance du Grand Pope, le dénommé Aphrodite se retenait de l’achever sur le champ. </p><p>– Abrège ! ordonna le chevalier, autoritaire.<br/>
– J’ai dû partir avant qu’on ne m’attrape. J’ai voyagé jusqu’en Grèce pour fuir cette injustice. C’est sur ces plages au sable fin que j’ai cru mon heure arriver. J’étais fatigué qu’on ne m’aime pas, alors que je suis un homme qui a besoin d’amour. J’ai voulu en finir, mais une délicieuse odeur m’a attiré jusqu’à cet objet. Dès l’instant où il a été en ma possession, j’ai su ce que je devais faire. Répandre l’amour. Trouver l’amour. L’amour est la plus belle chose qui existe en ce monde, et je suis un homme aimant. Je suis un élu de l’amour vrai et pur. </p><p>Bon, cette fois c’était clair, cet homme divaguait complètement. Rien d’étonnant venant d’un pédophile. Carence affective dans son enfance ? Peut-être. Visiblement, il n’avait jamais été très sain d’esprit, mais suffisamment malin pour ne jamais se faire prendre.</p><p>– Tu m’as fait don de cette bague pour que je répande l’amour autour de moi, et ceci fait, je devais te trouver, toi mon Aphrodite. J’ai bien travaillé, n’est-ce pas ? Ce pourquoi tu es devant moi aujourd’hui.<br/>
– Donc tu l’as trouvé en Grèce. Où ça exactement ?<br/>
– Petit étourdi, tu ne t’en souviens même pas ? Dans la mer méditerranée. Son éclat brilla lorsque l’écume disparut.<br/>
– Je vois.</p><p>Comme on dit dans la mythologie, la Déesse Aphrodite naquit en sortant de l’écume. Tout semblait lié. Cet artefact ressemblait juste à une blague des Dieux, et c’était par le plus grand des hasards tombé sur ce genre de bonhomme pas net. Quelle calomnie ! Les Dieux ne devraient pas se mêler aux humains, même pour se divertir. Cela ne donnait jamais rien de bon. </p><p>Voilà pourquoi le chevalier des Poissons préférait croire en le Grand Pope plutôt qu'en la Déesse qu'il était censée servir. Le chef du Sanctuaire possédait la puissance et l'humanité nécessaire pour contrôler le monde des hommes, bien plus qu’une divinité que personne n’avait jamais vu.</p><p>– Oh mon Aphrodite, laisse-moi te tenir contre moi. Laisse-mo…<br/>
– <i>Bloody Rose</i>. Meurs donc, sale porc vicieux. Ma sentence est irrévocable, jugea Aphrodite en plantant une rose blanche dans la poitrine de l’homme. Tu as déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, ça ne devrait pas être long. A moins que le poison ne t’achève en premier. A ce niveau, seuls les vrais Dieux décideront. Les portes de l’Enfers s’ouvrent devant toi. Je ne doute pas que tu bénéficieras d’un jugement à la hauteur de tes crimes.<br/>
– Pourquoi ? J’ai sauvé tous ces jeunes. Où est le mal ? Où se trouve mon erreur ? Pourquoi mon Aphrodite, alors que je ne suis qu’amour ? Ne dit-on pas que c’est le plus merveilleux des sentiments ?<br/>
– C’est une pauvre et stupide idée reçue. L’amour ne te sauvera pas. L’amour ne sauve personne. Seule la force permet de survivre dans ce monde.  La force des hommes, pas celle donnée par une de ces déités qui rient bien de nous d’où ils sont. Les humains devraient vivre en exploitant leurs propres capacités au lieu de voler celles des autres. Admire le résultat de ta faiblesse. Tu aurais dû y penser, c’est trop tard maintenant.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Deathmask renifla l’air autour de lui avant d’afficher une mine de dégoût.<p>– Ça pue la mort ici. J’crois que j’ai même pas besoin d’exploser cette porte pour savoir ce qui s’y trouve derrière.<br/>
– Tu sais ce qu’est ce sous-sol ? demanda Shura au jeune Misty.<br/>
– Là où vont ceux qui désobéissaient trop ou refusaient de se donner au vieux. On y entendait des cris, quand bien même il y ait trente mètres de profondeur, puis plus rien, le silence complet. Et personne n’est jamais remonté.<br/>
– Putain, même sous l’emprise d’une illusion, j’pige pas que personne réagisse.<br/>
– Ce sort est vraiment très puissant. Nous étions tous comme amoureux de notre père. Mais certains refusaient tout de même de se faire violer. Soit ils étaient assez malins pour y réchapper, soit ils refusaient et finissaient au sous-sol. Mais avant, tous les autres le lynchaient, le frappaient jusqu’à ce qu’il perde connaissance ou soit suffisamment dans les vapes pour que notre père puisse l’y jeter sans qu’il n’oppose de résistance.<br/>
– Et bien, elle est belle votre famille.<br/>
– C’est bien pour ça que je n’ai plus l’intention de rester ici. D’ailleurs, on devrait se dépêcher, non ? Le vieux a bien dû entendre les cris des autres. Il s’est trouvé un beau morceau et il doit s’amuser avec mais il est pas sourd non plus.<br/>
– T’inquiète, la gonzesse s’occupe du vieux cochon. Allez, nous y sommes. J’défonce la porte.</p><p>D’un coup de pied mêlé de cosmos, la porte vola, dévoilant une pièce sombre, sans interrupteur.</p><p>– On y voit rien, mais cette odeur, remarqua Shura en mettant sa main devant son nez.<br/>
– Si, il y a quelque chose. Je les vois distinctement, dit Deathmask. Toutes ces âmes qui virevoltent, prisonnières de cet endroit. Pff, et c'est moi qui vais devoir les envoyer aux Enfers, je suppose ? La plaie. J’suis pas un medium moi.<br/>
– Misty, peux-tu nous trouver une lampe ? demanda le capricorne. On doit examiner les corps.<br/>
– Vous croyez qu’il y a des survivants. Le dernier a été jeté il y a cinq jours. C’était le favori de notre père.<br/>
– S’il est encore vivant, il doit plus être frais.</p><p>L’enfant s’exécuta et revint plus tard avec deux lampes torches. Shura le remercia et lui demanda d’attendre en haut le temps qu’ils finissent d’examiner les lieux. Il protesta. Il voulait voir. Il n’avait pas peur, mais l’espagnol n’en démordit pas. </p><p>– Tu viens de tuer tes anciens frères. A ton âge, j'ai aussi tué une personne que j'estimais beaucoup. Tu as beau dire que ça ne te fait rien, ce n'est pas de suite que tu vas ressentir le contre-coup de tes crimes. Tuer quelqu’un lorsqu’on n’est pas un meurtrier, ça laisse des marques, quoiqu’on en dise. Tu en as assez vu pour aujourd’hui, alors remonte et attends-nous.</p><p>A contre-cœur, le joli garçon s’exécuta, et Shura suivit Deathmask dans la pièce obscure où gisait une vingtaine de corps entassés sur une surface réduite de dix mètres carrés environ, certains étaient déjà bien décomposés, les extrémités grignotées par les rongeurs. </p><p>Quatre murs de pierre et un air irrespirable, une geôle froide et sinistre, cet endroit était un caveau. Ils examinèrent certains macchabées encore en “bon état” pour déterminer la cause du décès. Ils présentaient tous des traces de coups, notamment au crâne. Certains avaient une peau complètement desséchée, d'autres une langue avalée, ou bien un habit bien trop serré autour de leur cou. </p><p>– La plupart sont morts des suites de traumatisme crânien, comprit Shura.<br/>
– S’il survivaient, c’est la déshydratation qui les tuait.<br/>
– Ou bien certains se suicidaient en avalant leur langue ou en s’étranglant eux-mêmes avec leurs vêtements. Par désespoir ou honte d’avoir déçu leur « père ».<br/>
– Tout ça parce qu’ils voulaient pas se faire défoncer par un vieux porc, cracha Deathmask écœuré. Quand je pense qu’on me traite de monstre, mais franchement, ne suis-je pas un saint à côté de ce type ?<br/>
– Celui-là est encore vivant, dit Shura en inspectant un corps encore chaud, inconscient, la respiration faible et le rythme cardiaque très ralenti. Ce doit être le dernier.<br/>
– On peut pas le sauver, Shura. Si ça fait cinq jours qu’il est là, il doit être sévèrement déshydraté et son cerveau est déjà ramolli de toute façon. Il va clampser sous peu.<br/>
– Je sais, dit le Capricorne en achevant le “survivant” par égorgement. Qu'est-ce qu’on fait, Deathmask ?<br/>
– Déjà, on va envoyer toutes ces âmes là où elles devraient être, répondit le Cancer en levant son index. <i>Seki Shiki mekai ha</i>.</p><p>Comme chaque chevalier du Cancer, Deathmask possédait la capacité de voir les âmes des défunts rodant, égarés, suppliant qu’on les libère ou qu’on les ramène. Très honnêtement, Shura ignorait s’il possédait le mental d’interagir ainsi avec les morts de si près. </p><p>– Allez, pas la peine de résister, les mioches. Vous avez clampsé, vous le voyez bien. Alors partez maintenant, il n’y a plus de place pour vous ici. Bah ouais, c’est dommage. Vous avez pas eu le temps de vivre et votre seule expérience sexuelle, c’était avec un vieux pervers. Mais bon, j’y suis pour rien moi. Alors dégagez maintenant. Tous vos frères sont déjà là-bas en plus. Allez donc les rejoindre.</p><p>Beaucoup critiquaient son confrère qui, en sa qualité d’homme le plus proche de la mort, devait supporter un poids terrible. Il entendait les lamentations des défunts, leurs peurs, souffrances, regrets, leurs dénis aussi. Seul un mental robuste serait capable de résister à cela. Et cette force de caractère, Deathmask, ou plutôt Angelo, la possédait. Il endossait ce fardeau de fossoyeur d’âme, d’homme sans cœur, thanatophile sans jamais se lamenter.</p><p>Angelo, celui qui guide les âmes des défunt, l'ange de la mort qui libère la Terre de ces esprits errants. Shura était en admiration devant lui.</p><p>– Voilà, ils sont tous partis. Et comme enterrer tout ce monde, c’est chiant et qu’on doit laisser aucune trace de notre passage, tu sais ce qu’il faut faire, Shura ? Tu veux un briquet pour cramer ceux-là ?<br/>
– J’ai le mien.<br/>
– Ça pue vraiment la mort ici. J’espère au moins qu’il y a assez d’oxygène pour que tout brûle. Bon allez, je vais commencer à enflammer les rideaux là-haut. Tu crois que je peux enfermer le gamin dans un placard ?<br/>
– On le ramène avec nous, Deathmask. Il ne nous a encore rien dit sur ce qu’il savait de Karl Nilson.<br/>
– Ah merde, c’est vrai. La plaie ! Bon ben, il va m’aider alors. Ça ira plus vite. Dépêche-toi, vieux. Remonte avant que le manoir ne s’écroule. Ça flambe vite ces vieilles baraques.<br/>
– Et le chevalier des Poissons ? demanda Shura. Il est toujours avec notre cible.<br/>
– Laisse la gonzesse se débrouiller, dit l’italien en portant une autre cigarette à sa bouche. Tiens, puisque tu sors ton briquet, allume-la moi.</p><p>Shura embrasa la cigarette de Deathmask, lequel tira une longue bouffée avant de proposer au capricorne une ou deux tirées.</p><p>– Tu sais que c’est presque comme un baiser indirect, lui fit remarquer Shura.<br/>
– Si c’est avec toi, ça me gêne pas. On est comme cul et chemise après tout, non ? Allez, ne traîne pas mon pote. J’ai envie de rentrer, on se les gèle dans ce pays.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>A terre, l’homme gisait mort dans une flaque de sang.<p>– Je suppose que je devrais tout de même te remercier de m’avoir donné un nom, dit le dénommé Aphrodite en se penchant sur le cadavre. </p><p>Il allait s’emparer de la bague lorsqu’un tourbillon d’écume en sortit et attaqua le chevalier, prêt à le transpercer. Un cosmos divin accompagnait ce phénomène. A croire que la Déesse de l’amour et de la beauté n’avait pas tellement prévu que plusieurs personnes utilisent son bijou. Le suédois recula vivement, mais l’écume était rapide, une véritable vitesse divine qui dépassait assurément la sienne. Pendant un instant, il crut sa dernière heure arrivée, mais quelque chose se mit en travers de la trajectoire de l’écume. Un bruit métallique retentit et une lumière dorée s’éleva dans la pièce. C’était <i>Pisces</i>, l’armure d’or des Poissons, qui venait de s’interposer pour défendre son porteur. Le dénommé Aphrodite l’avait cachée aux alentours de la propriété. Son apparition était bien le signe qu’il était l’héritier légitime de ce revêtement quasi-divin, n’en déplaise à certains qui doutaient encore de lui.</p><p>– Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, sourit le chevalier. Viens à moi, mon armure.</p><p><i>Pisces</i> l’enveloppa et l’écume se rétracta, retournant dans la bague. Le dénommé Aphrodite se rapprocha une seconde fois. Cette fois, il saisit l’artefact en se positionnant de manière à ne pas se retrouver dans la trajectoire d’une nouvelle attaque. Rien ne se produisit. Il put la prendre sans problème. Était-ce un test ?</p><p> Il lui fallait ramener cet objet divin au Grand Pope afin de le faire examiner. Les attaques d’écume pouvaient, semblait-il, transpercer un homme mais pas une armure sacrée, du moins pas une armure d’or. Le chevalier la placerait donc dans la Pandora box de <i>Pisces</i> jusqu’à leur retour au Sanctuaire. </p><p>Mission accomplie. Ils pouvaient en Grèce, non sans avoir fait le nettoyage des lieux.</p><p>Une odeur de fumée monta, de même qu'une chaleur inhabituelle.</p><p>– Ils ont déjà commencé, pensa le Poisson. Je suppose que je peux les aider à embraser cet endroit. Mais toi, en revanche, tu ne mérites pas la moindre funéraille. Je vais faire en sorte qu’on ne retrouve jamais ton corps, même calciné. Mes chères roses noires, je regrette de vous donner ça à dévorer. Faîtes disparaitre son corps. <i>Piranha rose</i>.</p><p>Aphrodite se servit des bougies, qui avaient été allumées pour donner une ambiance, pour embraser le lit, le tapis, les rideaux avant de sauter la fenêtre.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Vieux, si tu veux allumer une clope, c’est le moment, dit Deathmask en regardant le grand feu provoqué par l’embrasement du manoir.<br/>– Ça se répand vite. J’espère que tout va bien pour le chevalier des Poissons.<br/>– Je t’ai dit de laisser la gonzesse se débrouiller. S’il crève, c’est parce qu’il était faible.<br/>– Aphrodite, dit une voix derrière eux.<p>Les deux hommes et l’enfant se retournèrent pour faire face à leur confrère vêtu de son armure. La lueur des flammes sur sa peau claire lui donnait un aspect désirable, mais ses yeux de feu n’avaient rien d’engageant, sauf pour ceux qui aimer se faire dominer. Le Poisson était bien loin de l’homme à l’incroyable beauté. Devant lui, il n’y avait plus qu’un chevalier marqué par la vie. Pour la première fois, Deathmask eut l’impression que son trop précieux confrère pouvait se montrer intéressant.</p><p>– T’es sorti à temps ? Merde alors, moi qui voyais une occasion de plus voir ta tronche. J’aurais dû me douter que tu ne laisserais pas tes cheveux cramer. Alors, t'as fait quoi de ton côté, la gonzesse ?<br/>
– Aphrodite, j’ai dit.<br/>
– Hein ?<br/>
– Mon nom est Aphrodite.<br/>
– Hé, quand j’t’ai demandé de te trouver un nom, c’était pas pour en choisir un pour te la péter. Pourquoi pas Apollon tant que t’y es ?<br/>
– Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai choisi.<br/>
– Ben voyons ! La bonne excuse !<br/>
– S’il ne te va pas, c’est pareil. Si le Grand Pope n’y voit aucun inconvénient, je m’appellerai comme ça dorénavant. Et si je t’entends encore une seule fois m’appeler “la gonzesse”, crois-moi que ce n’est pas le doux parfum de mes roses que tu sentiras mais bien un coup de genou dans tes parties.<br/>
– Pff, fais comme tu veux, abandonna Deathmask qui n’avait clairement pas envie de se battre pour le moment. Allez, on se casse.</p><p>Le Cancer partit devant et dépassa le poisson sans même lui accorder un regard. Shura, lui, lui donna une accolade, et Misty s’inclina poliment.</p><p>– Qui es-tu, toi ? demanda Aphrodite.<br/>
– Je m’appelle Misty et je viens avec vous au Sanctuaire.<br/>
– C’est un enquiquineur, dit Deathmask au loin. Si Shura n’était pas là, il cramerait avec les autres.<br/>
– Il s’est éveillé au cosmos, expliqua l’espagnol, et il a tué plusieurs de ses frères avec son pouvoir. Ses capacités pourraient intéresser le Grand Pope, le Sanctuaire manque cruellement de chevaliers. </p><p>Il était vrai que la plupart des apprentis s’enfuyaient devant la dureté de l’entrainement, et ils étaient par la suite exécutés pour acte de rébellion, ou bien ils mourraient carrément des suites de leurs blessures multiples. Parfois l’épuisement les achevait, ou encore pire, ils étaient anéantis par leurs rivaux. </p><p>– Tu sais dans quoi tu comptes t’engager, petit ? le prévint Aphrodite. Quand bien même tu possèdes quelques capacités, l’entrainement des chevaliers n’a rien d’un cours de sport. Tu vas souffrir atrocement. Tu peux encore choisir de mourir paisiblement ici. Je me chargerai personnellement de t’offrir une douce mort.<br/>
– J’ai pris ma décision, répondit Misty déterminé. Je ne flancherai pas, tout comme devant le vieux qui ne m’a jamais touché. Je ne flancherai jamais.<br/>
– Il ne t’a pas touché ? s'étonna Shura. Comment fait-il que tu n’aies pas fini au sous-sol alors ?<br/>
– Je vous l’ai dit, si on refusait de se faire violer, il fallait se la jouer malin.<br/>
– Et alors ?<br/>
– J’ai dit que j’avais de l’herpès.<br/>
– Rusé en effet, sourit Aphrodite.<br/>
– Mais quand même, comment a-t-il pu te garder en vie s’il ne se passait rien ? s'interrogea encore l’espagnol.<br/>
– J’ai dit que j’avais un herpès génital, pas buccal, haussa les épaules l’enfant avant de s’éloigner.</p><p>Lorsqu’ils furent derrières les grilles, le manoir s’effondra, mais ils ne se retournèrent pas.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>La soirée était bien avancée lorsque les trois chevaliers et l’enfant embarquèrent dans le ferry qui devait les conduire jusqu’en Allemagne durant la nuit. De là, ils ne leur manqueraient plus qu’à prendre dans un train direction la Grèce. Bref, de longues heures de voyage en perspective, avec un Deathmask qui ne cessait de râler parce que la présence supplémentaire de Misty allait lapider leurs économies. Il suggéra de balancer le gamin à la flotte avant qu’ils ne prennent les billets, suggestion bien évidemment désapprouvée par ses deux pairs.<p>– Mais il nous sert à rien, protestait l’italien.<br/>
– Si, je l’ai engagé pour qu’il me fasse un massage, dit le suédois.</p><p>Aphrodite, quant à lui, se plaignait que Deathmask ronflait. Il n’était pas question de passer une nuit de plus dans la même chambre que lui. Au final, le groupe réserva deux chambres doubles dans le ferry, histoire que les deux grincheux n’aient pas à se supporter cette nuit. Le cancer dormirait avec Shura, tandis que le Poisson avait adopté Misty, le jugeant bien joli et avec de bonnes réparties.</p><p>Bah, même s’il aimait la paix et la tranquillité de son temple que tout le monde évitait, Deathmask n’avait aucun problème avec Shura. Il qualifierait presque l’espagnol d’ami, même si l’amitié n’avait pas réellement sa place dans la chevalerie. Mais disons que pour lui, il se donnerait peut-être la peine de se bouger les fesses pour l’aider.</p><p>Fatigué, Deathmask s’était installé sur sa couchette et somnolait, attendant le retour de Shura qui était sorti fumer. Ça faisait déjà une heure. Il tombait le paquet ou quoi ? Quoique, c’était bien possible. Le capricorne arborait une mine consternée depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le manoir. Allons bon, il n’était quand même pas en train de broyer du noir ? Ce serait bien son genre à l’épris de la justice. Il y avait souvent des fois où Deathmask ne comprenait pas ses états d’âme.</p><p>L’italien soupira, se tourna dans son lit, attendit un peu, écouta les bruits du couloir, mais rien. Agacé, il se releva et monta sur le pont pour y retrouver Shura à l’arrière du ferry, assis sur un banc, les yeux au ciel.</p><p>– On se caille, merde, jura Deathmask.<br/>
– Tu ne dors pas ?<br/>
– J’y arrive pas.<br/>
– T’as besoin de quelqu’un pour venir te border et te chanter une berceuse ? Demande à Aphrodite.<br/>
– Comme si j’allais demander quelque chose à ce trou du cul qui se prend pour un dieu. J’pige toujours pas que ce mec soit chevalier.<br/>
– Et toi donc, Deathmask ? N’as-tu pas ne serait-ce qu’un peu de remord dans ce que nous venons de faire ?<br/>
– Je savais que t’étais en train de broyer du noir.<br/>
– C’était des gosses, Deathmask.<br/>
– Hé, combien de gamins meurent au Sanctuaire ?<br/>
– C’était pas des apprentis, juste des mômes paumés qui voulaient vraiment défendre leur « bienfaiteur », et on les a tués.<br/>
– C’était le mieux pour eux.<br/>
– Je sais, il n’empêche que j’éprouve des remords à ôter la vie d’innocents, même si c’est le mieux pour eux comme tu le dis si bien.</p><p>Deathmask voulait soupirer, mais il se garda bien de le faire. Au lieu de ça, il vint s’asseoir aux côtés du Capricorne, sortit une cigarette et en proposa une au brun qui l’accepta volontiers.</p><p>– Si tu veux, j’ai quelques herbes pour t’aider à te détendre, lui proposa Deathmask en allumant la cigarette de Shura.<br/>
– Non merci. Je ne touche pas à ça.<br/>
– Trop sérieux, mon pote. Vraiment trop sérieux. Ça te perdra. Tiens, approche ton mégot que je puisse allumer la mienne.<br/>
– Tu peux pas te servir de ton briquet ?<br/>
– Je les mains froides.<br/>
– T’as vraiment réponse à tout.<br/>
– Y a pas que la force physique qui compte. Une bonne répartie verbale, ça aide bien aussi dans ce monde.</p><p>Shura inspira une grande bouffée de nicotine et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il semblait réellement anéanti.</p><p>– Est-ce que ce qu’on a fait était réellement juste ? On est pas des Dieux, pourquoi on se permet de décider que ces gosses devaient mourir.<br/>
– Tu te poses trop de question, vieux.<br/>
– Comment tu fais toi, Deathmask, pour rester aussi insensible ?<br/>
– J’ai troqué mon cœur contre cette armure ?<br/>
– Ah vraiment ? T’es bien sympa avec moi pour un type qui n’a plus de cœur.<br/>
– Bah, moi-même j’me l’explique pas. T’es bien beau, Shu’, et pas que physiquement.<br/>
– Trop aimable, répliqua Shura nullement affecté.<br/>
– Tu m’rappelle des gens que j’ai connus avant. Des gens trop bons, bien gentils, qui sont morts justement parce qu’ils croyaient en une justice impossible dans ce monde rempli d’inégalités. Des faibles assassinés ! Mais toi, t’es différent. Tu portes une armure sacrée. Tu te feras pas buter par des péquenots, c’est ton bon cœur qui te tuera, Shura. Et bordel, ça s’rait bien dommage ! A qui je vais taxer des clopes si tu passes l’arme à gauche ?<br/>
– Je vais pas mourir.<br/>
– Tu parles ! Tu sembles sur le point de te jeter à la flotte.<br/>
– Si je me jette à la flotte, ça sera simplement pour sauver quelqu’un de la noyade. Si je peux sauver des gens avec ma force, je le ferai. Si j’avais pu sauver ces gosses, je l’aurais fait.<br/>
– Tu devrais laisser pisser. Ces gosses, ils sont mieux là où ils sont plutôt que de devenir des animaux de foire dans une société impitoyable. Le monde est laid Shura.<br/>
– Alors pourquoi notre Déesse le défend ? Pourquoi Athéna s’évertue à se réincarner pour ce monde ?<br/>
– Va savoir, haussa les épaules l’italien. Idéalisme probablement. Moi, j’comprendrai jamais les meufs et leurs rêves de licorne et d’arc-en-ciel.<br/>
– J’aimerai tellement la rencontrer. Ne serait-ce que la voir, sentir son aura, je pense que ça me redonnerait espoir en notre mission.<br/>
– Rêve pas mon pote. Le parrain te laissera jamais poser tes yeux impurs sur elle.<br/>
– « Le parrain », rit Shura en reprenant les mots de l’italien. Tu te crois à la mafia ? T’es un vrai cliché sur patte, Angelo.<br/>
– M’appelle pas comme ça, maugréa le Cancer. Bordel, j’aurais dû faire comme l’autre poiscaille et enterrer mon nom de naissance<br/>
– J’le trouve pas si mal, moi.<br/>
– Trop doux. Bien trop pour le monstre que je suis devenu. Mais j’te rassure, je regrette rien. Moi, contrairement à d’autres, j’suis vivant et j’peux profiter d’une clope en bonne compagnie.</p><p>Ils restèrent silencieux, à regarder le ciel noir dépourvu d’étoiles, jusqu’à finir de consumer leurs mégots. Sans hésiter, Deathmask balança les restes à la mer, Shura fit de même.</p><p>– Tiens, tu vas pas me dire que je pollue ? ricana le Cancer. T’aurais-je contaminé avec ma bad boy attitude ?<br/>
– C’est moins risqué de le jeter à l’eau.<br/>
– Evidemment ! Qu’avais-je en tête ? Comme si toi, Shura du Capricorne, tu pouvais devenir mauvais.<br/>
– Visiblement, on est très différent. Alors pourquoi tu me côtoies, Deathmask ? Je serai presque plus à l’aise si tu me raillais comme Aphrodite.<br/>
– T’as vraiment intégré son nom à l’autre gonzesse.<br/>
– C’est plus commode que de toujours dire le chevalier des Poissons, se justifia Shura. Et fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je pense pas qu’il te faisait des menaces en l’air.<br/>
– Peuh, comme si j’allais me faire battre à un mec aussi délicat.<br/>
– C’est une façade, Deathmask. Un masque professionnel.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? T’as couché avec lui ?<br/>
– Peut-être, laissa supposer Shura avec un sourire énigmatique avant de revenir vers les cabines, mais dans les poches.<br/>
– Quoi ? Attends, t’as pas osé ? Hé, Shu’ !</p><p>Le Capricorne s’éloignait du pont, sourire aux lèvres. Il ressentait toujours ce poids dans sa poitrine, cette culpabilité de n’avoir pu sauver tous ces innocents qui n’étaient qu’à l’aube de leurs vies, mais discuter avec Deathmask, il ne saurait le comprendre, ça avait quelque chose d’apaisant. Le chevalier du Cancer faisait son possible, à sa manière, pour qu’il s’allège la tête. </p><p>Subitement, Shura sentit quelqu’un lui agripper fermement le bras et le retourner brusquement. Deathmask empoigna ses cheveux pour rapprocher son visage et l’embrasser avec ardeur, surprenant l’espagnol qui ne s’attendait pas à ça.</p><p>– Ose dit que la gonzesse embrasse mieux que moi.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?<br/>
– J’en sais rien, ça me fait juste chier que tu broies du noir comme ça. Puisque tu veux pas fumer de l’herbe, on n’a qu’à oublier nos tracas avec du sexe.<br/>
– T’es direct !<br/>
– J’suis un mec, pas une putain de gonzesse. D’ailleurs, c’est pour ça que je préfère me taper des mecs. Ils sont pas là à se poser mille questions.<br/>
– Tu sais juste pas t’y prendre avec les filles.<br/>
– Pourquoi, t’as déjà couché avec des meufs ?<br/>
– Oui.<br/>
– Et avec des mecs ?<br/>
– Non.<br/>
– Donc, t’as pas couché avec Aphrodite. Tu me rassures !<br/>
– Toi aussi t’as intégré son nom.<br/>
– Rah, laisse tomber, railla Deathmask qui effectivement commençait à s’habituer à ce nom. Mais du coup, ça te dit pas d’essayer ? Ou t’es vraiment pas de ce bord ?<br/>
– Tu lâches pas l’affaire, toi.<br/>
– Je veux surtout pas te lâcher, toi.<br/>
– Hmph, trop aimable, dit encore Shura en continuant son chemin vers les cabines.<br/>
– C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire quand t’es embarrassé !<br/>
– Je suis pas embarrassé.<br/>
– Si, tu l’es.</p><p>Shura l’ignora et rejoint sa couchette, plus touché qu’il voulait bien l’admettre. Deathmask n’était pas connu pour se montrer aimable avec qui que ce soit. Pour des raisons étranges, il possédait le prestige de faire partie des gens qu’estimait le cruel chevalier du Cancer. Aubaine ou malédiction ? C’était trop tôt pour le dire. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, Deathmask, malgré son vocabulaire des plus crus, se montrait bien prévenant avec lui. Depuis la trahison d’Aiolos qui était comme un modèle pour lui à l’époque, Shura était solitaire, méfiant, encore plus avec ceux qui paraissaient bien auréolés. Avec Deathmask au moins, c’était clair et net. Il n’avait pas affaire à un faux samaritain, mais bien un assassin au cœur froid. S’il venait à le trahir, Shura n’en serait même pas étonné.</p><p>– Alors, t’es décidé ? demanda l’italien qui le suivait. J’veux pas t’violer, tu sais. Puis ça t’engage à rien, hein ? Les relations sentimentales, c’est pas mon truc. C’est juste se détendre quoi, passer du bon temps entre mecs. Et si ça t’plait pas, ben j’aurais plus qu’à compter sur ma fidèle main droite, mais j’vais pas t’forcer.<br/>
– Pourquoi moi ?<br/>
– Ah ben déjà, autant se l’avouer, t’as une belle tronche. J’adore ton regard ténébreux. J’suis sûr que tu te dérides même pas pendant l’amour. Et puis ton corps, plutôt bien foutu. N’importe qui serait intéressé.<br/>
– Et pour le reste ? Ta sympathie, tout ça.<br/>
– De tous au Sanctuaire, t’es le moins chiant. Le Bélier ? On voit jamais sa gueule. Le Taureau ? Juste un gros tas de muscle qui renifle des fleurs. Pitoyable ! Les Gémeaux ? Disparu de la circulation, et j’me méfie des constellation doubles, moi. Le Lion ? Marre de l’entendre chouiner qu’il est pas un traitre comme son frère et gnagnagna. Une vraie lopette avec une trop grande gueule, et en plus je le supportais pas gamin. La Vierge ? Trop perché. La Balance ? Euh non, la gérontophilie, c’est pas mon truc. Le Scorpion ? Trop grande gueule comme Aiolia, même s’il est putain bien foutu lui aussi pour un gamin de quatorze ans, je le nie pas. Mais j’lui fait pas confiance à l’insecte. A coup sûr qu’il voudra me planter son dard dans le cul sans y mettre les formes, alors non merci. Le Verseau ? Il est en Sibérie et puis bon, j’ai pas tellement besoin de me justifier, hein ? Putain de français hautain ! Le Poisson ? J’ai dit que les gonzesses m’intéressaient pas. Donc ben voilà, il reste que toi. Et en plus tu fumes comme moi.<br/>
– Je t’intéresse parce que tu peux potentiellement me taxer des clopes, se dit Shura qui réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Ok, ça me va.<br/>
– Vraiment ?<br/>
– J’aime pas les grands discours mensongers.<br/>
– J’suis pas un politicien de merde.<br/>
– Encore heureux.<br/>
– Bon alors, t’es partant ?</p><p>Allongé sur sa couche, Shura regarda le plafond. Il n’avait pas du tout sommeil. Les images de ces cadavres d’adolescents le hantaient. Se donner du plaisir pour oublier, pourquoi pas après tout. Il préférait encore ça que se bourrer de médoc.</p><p>– A condition qu’on interchange les positions. Y a pas de raison que ça soit toujours moi le dominé. T’es vraiment prêt à t’en recevoir une, car ça avait pas l’air de t’enchanter avec Milo.<br/>
– Si c’est avec toi, je sais que tu f’ras gaffe. T’es vraiment trop respectueux, mon cher. Je crois que c’est ça que j’aime le plus chez toi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>Franchement, ça fait presque de la peine pour Shura qui n’est pas un mauvais gars et veut vraiment servir la justice, alors qu’il se fait duper par Evil Saga. Et j’adore écrire DM, sa nonchalance cruelle qui fait qu’il tue comme il respire (rien d’anormal quoi) et sa franchise souvent vulgaire. J’ai bien aimé le comparer à l’ange de la mort de part ses pouvoirs et son nom.</p><p>De base, je voulais même aller plus loin, les ramener jusqu’au sanctuaire, notamment faire une petite scène où Milo « séduit » DM mais se fait rembarrer, Evil Saga x Aphro avec Saga qui aurait demandé à Aphro de l’appeler Arès. On le nommait bien comme ça dans la VF et même dans Saintia Sho, et sachant que dans la mythologue, Aphrodite a été la compagne de Arès, la référence me plaisait bien.</p><p>Mais au final, j’ai plutôt écrit cette scène entre Shura et DM et c’était la scène que j’ai le plus aimé écrire. </p><p>Petit aparté sur le pouvoir qu’utilise Misty quand il fait éclater son cosmos. Je rappelle que l’attaque de Misty, Mavrou Tripa, consiste à manipuler l’air à grande vitesse et créer un tourbillon. C’est donc les prémices de cette attaques qu’il utilise sans même s’en rendre compte, tuant ses frères d’un coup par projection ou perforation des organes internes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Introspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date : 9 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Saga x Minos, pour Kitsu34</p><p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Réflexion, romance légère, un peu famille</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Cette histoire est plus une longue réflexion entre deux hommes ayant des points de vue différents, une sorte de duel verbal. En conséquence, il y a beaucoup de dialogue. J’espère que vous aimerez. J’ai essayé de jouer sur la psychologie d’un des personnages, mais je ne suis pas une experte dans ce domaine.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saga progressait à pas de loup, se faisant le plus discret possible pour ne pas réveiller son hôte parti se reposer dans sa chambre. Il était arrivé à Toloméa le matin même, invité par Minos, spectre du Griffon et juge des Enfers, qui lui avait proposé de venir passer les fêtes "en famille". </p><p>Le frère jumeau de Saga, Kanon, avait une liaison avec Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne et il squattait Caïna depuis des mois maintenant sans remonter à la surface. Saga avait été bien triste qu'il ne rentre pas au Sanctuaire pour les fêtes. Le premier gémeau se retrouvait seul pour le réveillon puisque les autres chevaliers se rassemblaient en couple ou en famille. Pas qu’il soit très attaché à ce genre d’évènement, mais bon, c’était tout de même un peu triste de passer la soirée en solitaire pendant que ses voisins festoyaient. Ça lui mettait carrément le cafard. L’invitation de Minos tombait vraiment à pic. </p><p>Les trois juges des Enfers partageaient des liens fraternels datant des temps mythologiques. Ils aimaient penser qu’ils étaient encore de la même fratrie, quand bien même ils étaient nés dans des contrées différentes. Ils avaient prévu de passer noël tous les trois avec Kanon. Il semblait donc tout à fait naturel d’inviter également Saga. </p><p>A la grande déception de Saga, cette suggestion ne venait pas de son jumeau mais de son hôte. Bah, il pouvait comprendre. Kanon et lui n’étaient pas en conflit. Ils s’aimaient beaucoup mais… ce n’était pas tellement ça leur relation. Ils avaient encore un peu de mal à retrouver leur lien fusionnel d’autrefois, surtout que Rhadamanthe était rentré dans l’équation. </p><p>Saga avait été quelque peu curieux de la relation entre son frère et le juge, un peu trop même. Il avait clairement agacé Kanon avec toutes ses questions, certaines déplacées, à tel point que son double avait quitté le troisième temple en claquant la porte. Le second gémeau ne voulait surement pas l’avoir dans les pattes et le voir empiéter sur sa vie de couple pendant les fêtes. Bien sûr, c'était compréhensible. Saga avait compris qu’il était allé trop loin. Il ne voulait pas s’imposer, juste passer un bon moment avec Kanon. C’était son petit frère. Il l’aimait, il souhaitait vraiment que ça se passe bien entre eux. Et surtout, Kanon lui manquait atrocement. Saga voulait aller le saluer, le prendre ses bras et lui demander de le pardonner, de lui donner une autre chance d’être un meilleur grand frère. Voilà pourquoi il avait quitté Toloméa pour se rendre jusqu’à Caïna. </p><p>A l’extérieur de la demeure du Griffon, l’aîné des Gémeaux prit le temps de regarder son environnement. Le monde souterrain était bien moins terrible que ce qu’il imaginait, et l’ambiance ne paraissait plus aussi oppressante qu’autrefois. Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait penser, l’endroit était loin d’être désagréable. Une bonne surprise !</p><p>Franchement, Saga se réjouissait de passer les fêtes ici. Minos lui promettait un programme intéressant en attendant le jour de noël. Le juge tenait à lui présenter le monde souterrain, lui faire visiter son tribunal, les archives, les bibliothèques, les arènes, les légendaires fleuves, les prisons, lui expliquer les jugements. Que de choses à découvrir, et puis cette expédition l’éloignait également du Sanctuaire où l’ambiance n’était pas celle qu’il avait espérée. Elle n’était pas mauvaise. Au contraire même, elle était plutôt légère et chaleureuse, mais Saga ne s’y sentait pas à sa place parmi les autres. Il y avait comme un décalage. La faute à son âge ? A son passé ? A son attitude quotidienne sérieuse, limite rigide ? Quoiqu’il en soit, Saga n’arrivait pas tellement à s’intégrer, à communiquer avec les autres, ni même avec Aiolos, son meilleur ami autrefois. Et le pire, c’est qu’il ne savait même pas ce qui clochait exactement. Prendre du recul ne lui ferait pas de mal, et ce serait l'occasion de créer des liens avec leur nouveaux « alliés ».  En plus, on lui offrait le gite et le couvert. Quoi demander de plus ? Le bon plan, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Bon plan oui... sauf que Saga n’avait juste pas prévu que son hôte, en plus d'être incroyablement sexy, le tenterait comme le diable.</p><p>Il n’était là que depuis ce matin et le Gémeau avait vraiment l’impression d’avoir été victime de plusieurs attentats. Des explosions hormonales s’étaient manifestées dans son bas-ventre. Ça n’était pas arrivé depuis... il ne saurait même pas dire, tout comme il ignorait s’il appréciait ou non ces sensations qui lui échappaient complètement. Minos était-il un magicien ? L’avait-il drogué avec des aphrodisiaques ? Ou bien Saga était-il simplement attiré par lui ? Mais juste comme ça, sans raison ? C’était possible ça ? </p><p>Enfin, cette peau laiteuse très certainement divine au toucher. Cette taille svelte, moulée dans son pantalon, qui lui donnait furieusement envie de déposer ses mains sur ces hanches pour tâter du bout des doigts la fermeté de ces muscles abdominaux. Ces yeux d’or curieux qui roulaient dans leurs orbites pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Ce sourire mutin, à la fois moqueur et séducteur, et ces lèvres ô combien attrayantes. Cette cascade de neige absolument magnifique, sans fourche, probablement soyeuse, qui se balançait dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements. Saga aimerait glisser ses doigts dans cette majestueuse crinière, la soulever pour révéler la nuque, la chute de rein qu’il caresserait du plat de la main jusqu’à arriver à son fessier... Saga secoua la tête. Son imaginaire s’égarait un peu trop loin. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n’avait jamais fantasmé de la sorte sur quelqu’un. Minos lui plaisait clairement, du moins son physique était des plus attirants, mais Saga n’allait certainement pas céder à de basses pulsions sexuelles. Pour lui, s’unir avec quelqu’un avait beaucoup plus de sens et de valeur. Ce n'était pas juste “se vider les couilles”. Et par Athéna, il n’était pas venu pour se trouver un partenaire sexuel, juste pour passer un agréable moment... Oui bon, avoir des rapports seraient des expériences plutôt jouissives, mais non, non, et non !</p><p>Renouer avec Kanon et pactiser avec les spectres, voilà la raison de sa venue aux Enfers. Saga devait se sortir la délicieuse physionomie de Minos de la tête. Et puis, rien ne disait que son attirance était réciproque. Non, c’est vrai, ce n’est pas comme si le Griffon essayait de le séduire... du moins pas intentionnellement...</p><p>D’accord, ok, Minos le tentait clairement, mais d’une manière très subtile. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose, mais tous dans sa gestuelle, son timbre de voix, ses paroles, tout semblait pensé pour le charmer. Saga avait déjà parlé avec le spectre par le passé, notamment lors du traité de paix, mais à l’époque, il n’avait pas enflammé son désir comme aujourd’hui. Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Minos attisait son envie. C’en était presque tortueux pour lui et il ne savait pas comment contrôler sa libido qui s’éveillait brutalement après des mois d’inactivité.</p><p>Saga n’avait eu aucune relation depuis sa résurrection. Il s’en passait bien, n’était pas intéressé, tout occupé qu’il était à reconstruire le Sanctuaire et s’entraîner davantage pour mieux défendre Athéna. Seul son devoir comptait à ses yeux. Il était consciencieux, sérieux, probablement ennuyeux mais cela lui était égal. Sa Déesse et son frère étaient les seuls qui avaient de l’importance dans sa vie. Même Aiolos s’était retrouvé exclu de son cercle privé étant donné qu’il n’était pas parvenu à renouer avec lui. C’était dommage mais comme ça.</p><p> Simplicité, efficacité, ce quotidien lui convenait parfaitement. Puis subitement, atterrissage d’un majestueux rapace qui avait fait exploser son univers minimaliste. Tel un pauvre homme qui goûte à la richesse, maintenant Saga avait envie de bien plus, mais son esprit s’y refusait. Consacrer du temps à une relation, c’était abandonner sa dévotion totale à Athéna. Leur Déesse si bonne avait certes émis le souhait que chacun trouve son bonheur, mais Saga était tout de même un cas à part étant donné ses actes passés. Il voulait consacrer cette nouvelle vie à servir la veuve et l'orphelin, pas à conter fleurette. Minos n’allait certainement pas remettre en cause toutes ses convictions, aussi désirable soit-il. Non, Saga ne cèderait pas et il avait de la ressource. La réflexion était terminée, sa décision irrévocable.</p><p>Fort de cette nouvelle détermination, Saga descendit les quelques marches devant Toloméa lorsqu’il se sentit soudainement tiré en arrière par une force invisible. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva vautré sur un large lit en compagnie de Minos qui bougea ses doigts pour l’installer correctement.</p><p>– Pardon pour la secousse, mais il fallait que je t’attrape avant que tu ne files trop loin.<br/>– Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?<br/>– <i>Cosmic marionation</i>, expliqua Minos en faisant disparaitre ses fils pour libérer Saga. Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?<br/>– Ne me demande pas ça avec ce ton suspicieux. Je voulais juste aller dire bonjour à Kanon.<br/>– Ton frère est aux arènes avec les hommes de Rhada. Tu le verras plus tard. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas un peu avec un moi ? dit Minos d’un ton très suggestif et en prenant une grappe de raisin posée sur le chevet qu’il porta à sa bouche d’une façon bien lubrique, sidérant Saga. Tu n’aimes pas ma compagnie ?</p><p>Face à lui, Minos étirait ses bras derrière sa tête, courbant l'échine, poitrine en avant, accompagné d’un long soupir qui sonnait comme un appel au viol pour Saga. Sans compter ce sourire graveleux qu'affichait le spectre. On aurait pu croire qu’il n’y avait rien de suspect dans sa manœuvre, qu’il était juste un homme qui déverrouille son corps après le repos, mais Saga n’était pas dupe, et son bas-ventre réagit au quart de tour. Il n’était arrivé que depuis quelques heures et Minos avait déjà multiplié les tentatives. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il devait mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant.</p><p>– Arrête ça immédiatement, Minos du Griffon.<br/>– Quoi donc ?<br/>– Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je te demande d’arrêter.<br/>– Mais je veux simplement être un bon hôte, répondit innocemment le Griffon. Moi aussi je me réjouis que nos deux camps aient fait la paix.<br/>– Ta réponse sonne fausse.<br/>– Et pourtant c’est vrai. Tu sais ce qu’on dit ? Faîtes l'amour, pas la guerre.</p><p>Sourire malicieux qui s’étira encore. Saga sentit une chaleur se répandre de ses orteils jusqu’à ses oreilles. Ce n’était pas possible d’être aussi aguicheur tout en frôlant les limites du raisonnable. Concrètement, Minos ne faisait rien de préjudiciable. Est-ce qu’il avait conscience de son sex-appeal ? Oh oui, très certainement.</p><p>– Je ne suis pas intéressé, Minos.<br/>– Vraiment ? Pas intéressé par quoi ?<br/>– Je vois clair dans ton jeu.<br/>– Précise ta pensée.<br/>– Je ne le dirais pas.<br/>– Si, tu le diras.<br/>– Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu, le prévint Saga.<br/>– Tu sais à qui tu as affaire, mon cher ? Je suis le premier juge des Enfers, celui en charge du premier tribunal. Je sais très bien tenir la joute verbale, alors j’espère pour toi que tu es bien armé, car je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher le morceau.<br/>– Tu me défies ?<br/>– Peut-être, tu sembles plus joueur que tu n'en donnes l’air.<br/>– Je veux simplement qu’on termine cette conversation que je puisse aller voir Kanon.<br/>– Mais ton ticket de sortie, ce sera seulement si tu parviens à remporter ce duel de... langue de fer.</p><p>Minos avait ponctué sa dernière expression d’un large mouvement de langue qui sortit sa cavité buccale. Saga déglutit en le regardant faire. C’était presque encore pire que de le voir déguster langoureusement un esquimau. Mais dans quel merdier s’était-il fourré ?  Minos ne lâchait pas le morceau, et quoiqu’en dise sa raison, Saga ne pouvait nier qu’il lui plaisait et qu’il l’attirait. </p><p>– Alors ? <br/>– Je n’ai pas envie de jouer, Minos, se ressaisit Saga. Je te le redis encore une fois, arrête ça.<br/>– Et si je te dis que moi, je ne joue pas. Je suis on ne peut plus sincère.<br/>– Je te demande pardon ?<br/>– Bon, puisque le langage non-verbal, ça fonctionne pas, je vais utiliser des mots, et des mots simples pour que tu ne fasses pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.<br/>– Tu sais que ce genre d’outrage peut coûter cher, même pour un spectre de haut rang comme toi.<br/>– Oh je t’en prie, comme si j’avais été insultant. Ton frère avait raison quand il disait que tu étais sérieux et tendu. Les fesses encore plus serrées que celles de Rune. Je pensais pas trouver pire que lui.</p><p>Saga aurait dû être outré, mais au lieu de ça, son expression sérieuse changea pour une autre plus chagrinée.</p><p>– Kanon a réellement dit ça ?<br/>– Fais pas cette tête de chien battu. Ça ne signifie pas qu’il ne t’aime pas. Avec mes frères, on passe plus de temps à se quereller qu’à nous faire des câlins. D’ailleurs, on se fait pas de câlin du tout. Je suis un homme tactile moi, ça me manque un peu.<br/>– C’est pour ça que tu me fais du rentre-dedans ? Pour combler ton manque de câlin ? Je suis pas ta peluche, Minos du Griffon.<br/>– Je ne souhaite pas faire de toi ma peluche, mais bien mon amant.<br/>– Enfin tu mets des mots sur tes intentions.<br/>– Tu l’avais très bien compris, visiblement.<br/>– Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? demanda impartialement Saga nullement troublé par cette déclaration.<br/>– Tu me plais, Saga des Gémeaux, dit alors Minos sûr de lui. Tu possèdes tout ce qui m’attire chez quelqu’un. La beauté, l’intelligence, la loyauté, le sens des responsabilités, la sagesse, et tu n’es pas avare d’amour. Il n’y a qu’à voir les sentiments que tu portes à ton jumeau. Tu es mon idéal masculin, alors n’ai-je pas le droit de tenter ma chance ? <br/>– Tu ne pourrais pas simplement parler au lieu de midiner comme tu le fais ? C’est insupportable.<br/>– Ennuyeux ! – <i>sourire élargi du Griffon</i>.<br/>– De toute façon, tu perds ton temps. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir ce genre de relation. Ni avec toi, ni avec personne. <br/>– Si tu n’avais pas envie, pourquoi avoir accepté de venir ?<br/>– Descends de ton piédestal. Tu te prends pour le Dieu de l’amour ? Je ne suis pas venu pour copuler avec toi mais pour saisir l’occasion de renouer avec mon frère, répondit Saga sûr de lui.<br/>– Et tu as besoin d’une invitation pour ça ? Ça fait des mois que Kanon est ici et tu n’es pas venu lui rendre visite une seule fois.<br/>– C’est compliqué entre nous.<br/>– Non, je vais résumer ça en un seul mot, Saga des Gémeaux. Lâcheté.</p><p>Le mot était tombé comme une bombe, paralysant Saga de stupeur. Lui, un chevalier d’Athéna, prêt à risquer sa vie pour sa Déesse et la paix dans le monde, être traité de lâche ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. C’était faux, entièrement faux.</p><p>– Je ne te permets pas.<br/>– C’est pourtant vrai, et tu te prétends être l’un des plus vertueux guerrier de ton camp, un modèle pour les futures générations ?<br/>– Je ne prétends rien du tout.<br/>– C’est ce que disent les habitants de ce bled au pied du Sanctuaire. Tu parles d’une référence ! Ils sont juste aveuglés par ta belle gueule. Remarque je les comprends, tu es à tomber, faut se l’avouer. Les mamies doivent retrouver leur libido en te voyant.</p><p>Saga rougit malgré lui en détournant la tête. Il n’était pas comme son compère Aphrodite. Il ne cherchait pas à être spécialement beau, encore moins à tromper les gens avec son apparence. Il était un chevalier d’Athéna ! Tous ces aspects superficiels lui passaient largement au-dessus. </p><p>– Je ne cherche pas à les séduire.<br/>– Bien sûr, tu es victime de ton charme. Je ne crois pas du tout que tu veux les manipuler.<br/>– Tais-toi !<br/>– Sujet sensible.<br/>– J’ai conscience de mes erreurs passées, de ma faiblesse face à cette âme maléfique qui me dominait et manipulait la plupart des chevaliers qui croyaient combattre au nom d’une fausse Athéna. Je reconnais que choisir le suicide plutôt que d'affronter la vie était la solution de facilité. C'est justement pour racheter ces fautes que j'ai décidé de consacrer cette nouvelle vie à la Terre et à Athéna. Je ne pense pas que je mérite d’être traité de lâche aujourd’hui. T’es juste frustré que je ne réponde pas à tes charmes. Je n’ai pas le temps de conter fleurette. Je te le répète, je suis venu ici pour passer du temps avec Kanon.<br/>– Ah, ce pauvre Kanon. Il a cru que tu l’avais oublié. Il en était bien triste d’ailleurs.<br/>– Oublier mon jumeau ? Mais enfin, c’est absurde. Kanon fait partie de ce j’ai de plus précieux.<br/>– Surement, surement, dit Minos d’un geste de la main comme si ce que venait de dire Saga n’avait pas tant d’importance. Tu peux me chanter tous tes beaux discours sur l’amour fraternel et le lien gémellaire, il n’empêche que tu ne sais pas faire la part des choses avec lui. Ça fait des semaines qu’il attend un signe de ta part. Un message, une visite, ne serait-ce qu’un appel par télépathie. Si je ne t’avais pas invité, serais-tu venu passer noël avec lui ?<br/>– Je t’ai dit que c’est compliqué entre nous en ce moment. Nous nous sommes disputés avant qu’il vienne ici. On s’est littéralement hurlé dessus. On s’est dit des mots durs qui ont probablement dépassé notre pensée. On a sorti les vieilles rancunes. Il est parti en claquant la porte et en me traitant d’emmerdeur, de démon, et Athéna sais-je encore. J’ai été un bon moment choqué et en colère contre lui. Mais c’est mon petit frère. Je l’aime, il me manque. S’il-te-plait Minos, laisse-moi aller le voir.<br/>– Mais tu vas le voir, ne t’inquiète pas. Tu as bien attendu des mois, tu peux bien attendre quelques minutes de plus, non ? C’est moi qui t’aie invité, alors tu pourrais me montrer un peu d’attention et de gratitude. Ou bien tu comptes te comporter avec moi comme tu le fais avec tout le monde.<br/>– Comment ça ? Comment je me comporte ?<br/>– Tu gardes en systématique cette position droite et neutre, peu engageante. T’es constipé ou quoi ? Ah, je savais tu tirerais une tête pareille si je disais ça, ricana Minos face à la stupeur de son invité. C’est hilarant.<br/>– Tu m’as invité pour te foutre de moi ou quoi ?<br/>– Mais non, mes intentions sont on ne peut plus pures.<br/>– Permets-moi d’en douter. Tu recommences à jouer les allumeurs. Et tu trouves ça digne d’aguicher ton monde ? Laisse-moi te répéter que ça ne m’intéresse pas.</p><p>Minos s’allongea à plat dos sur son lit, les mains à sur son front, ses doigts fins emmêlés dans sa frange, ses yeux d’or cachés par ses paumes. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude, puis inspira plusieurs fois avant de se redresser.</p><p>– Je te sauterai pas dessus sans ton accord si ça peut te rassurer.<br/>– Je ne te laisserai pas faire de toute façon.<br/>– Tu sais que je ne suis plus ton ennemi. Tu n’as pas besoin de te montrer méfiant comme ça avec moi. Quoique, tu fais la même chose avec tes proches, alors je ne suis pas tellement étonné.<br/>– Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?<br/>– Je t’ai observé à chaque réunion entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, on dirait vraiment que tu as un bâton dans le cul. Ça t’arrive jamais de relâcher la pression ? Pète un coup, ça te fera du bien.<br/>– Où est le mal à se montrer sur ses gardes ?<br/>– Le mal c’est que tu es devenu invivable. Tu es toujours tendu, buté, c’est pas si facile pour les autres de venir te parler. On a dû t’apprendre ça pendant ton entraînement, mais ça marche avec des ennemis, pas avec des alliés, encore moins avec des amis, et surtout pas avec des membres de ta propre famille. Tous les autres ont bien compris qu’il fallait relâcher la pression en ces temps de paix. T’es le seul à la ramasse. Non seulement tu fais fuir ton entourage, mais en plus tu ne fais pas l’effort de te rapprocher. Pire encore, tu ne comprends même pas que c’est toi le problème.</p><p>Saga se tendit sur le lit, ne croyant pas ce qu’il était en train d’entendre. Il avait du mal à accepter ce fait, et surtout il encaissait mal l’idée de se faire faire la leçon par un type plus jeune que lui et à la morale douteuse en plus.</p><p>– Tu te venges parce que je refuse de me donner à toi ?<br/>– Décidément toujours suspicieux, dit Minos en levant les yeux au plafond. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, mon opinion est totalement neutre et objective. N’oublie pas que je suis un juge des Enfers. Que tu sois à mon goût, mon beau-frère ou un chevalier d’un autre camp n’influence nullement mon discernement. J’observe, j’analyse, je juge.<br/>– Tu n’as rien de mieux à faire que d’observer ton monde comme ça ? pesta Saga. T’es bien indiscret. Tu ne peux pas te mêler de tes affaires ? Je ne suis pas une âme que tu es en train de juger.<br/>– Déformation professionnelle, dit Minos en levant les mains au ciel. C’est un réflexe. Lorsque je t’ai remarqué, pauvre choupinet seul dans son coin, je ne t’ai plus quitté des yeux. Tu ne passes pas inaperçu, mon cher.</p><p>Par Athéna, que ce large sourire pouvait le mettre hors de lui. Et cette bouche qui crachait ses vérités difficiles à entendre et à intégrer. Saga n’avait pourtant pas le sentiment de mal faire les choses. Ferait-il fausse route depuis le début ?</p><p>– Continue, l’incita Saga non sans serrer les dents.<br/>– J’ai bien vu que tu étais relativement isolé pendant les rencontres entre nos déités. Seul Kanon venait te voir de temps à autre. Pour un type qui est resté isolé quasiment toute sa vie, ton jumeau est bien plus sociable que toi. C’est surprenant.<br/>– Je suis pas bavard de nature.<br/>– Tu te cherches encore des excuses. <br/>– Et qu’est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ? explosa cette fois le gémeau, ne faisant nullement sursauter Minos qui resta de marbre face à cette montée de colère. Tu connais mon passé peut-être ? Ce que j’ai fait ? Comment j’ai vécu ? Pourquoi j’en suis là aujourd’hui ? <br/>– Oui, j’ai lu dans le récit de ta vie.<br/>– Quoi ? Tu n’avais pas le droit ! Je suis vivant. VIVANT. Les juges des Enfers ne sont-ils pas censés inspecter seulement les actes des morts ? Tu n’avais pas le droit d’épier ma vie de mon vivant.<br/>– Tu m’as intrigué. Je voulais en savoir plus, et je me doutais que te le demander directement serait inutile, expliqua simplement Minos, ne se sentant nullement coupable d’un quelconque outrage. <br/>– Tu n’es qu’un sale fouineur, Minos ! Les autres spectres sont-ils pareils ?<br/>– Non, seul moi me suis permis de regarder. Personne hormis les juges et Rune ne peut accéder à ces récits. <br/>– Mais pour qui tu te prends ?<br/>– Je m’intéresse à toi.<br/>– Ce n’est pas réciproque. J’en ai assez de cette discussion. Finissons-en ! Donne-moi ton verdict. Démolis-moi, ça ne m’atteindra pas. Je suis un chevalier d’Athéna, mon mental est autant entrainé que mon physique. Alors fais-toi plaisir, déverse tout ton venin que je puisse sortir d’ici et aller serrer mon frère dans mes bras. Je veux voir Kanon. MAINTENANT !</p><p>Le calme, pesant, et deux paires de yeux qui se fixaient sans sourciller. Hostile pour Saga, neutre pour Minos qui s’inclina pour s’appuyer sur ses bras et balancer encore sa tête en arrière. Probablement un rituel pour l’aider à rester maître de lui-même dans cet échange houleux.</p><p>– Je ne suis pas là pour te descendre. Je ne t’ai pas invité pour te violer non plus, mais juste pour échanger avec toi, apprendre à te connaître autrement qu’à travers le récit de ta vie.<br/>– Pourquoi ?<br/>– Je te l’ai dit, parce que tu me plais. Tu m’as marqué lorsque je t’ai vu. J’ai senti un petit quelque chose, tu vois ? Une attirance, un ptit crush quoi. Ça t’ait jamais arrivé ?<br/>– Je ne crois pas, non. <br/>– J’ai le sentiment que nous pouvons nous entendre. Nous sommes des grands frères tous les deux, et j’ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien la lecture et débattre sur des sujets corsés, et que tu es un épris de justice. Nous avons des choses en commun. Et ma parole, tu es divinement beau, l’admira sans retenu le norvégien.<br/>– Ça aussi, tu l’as lu dans le récit de ma vie ?<br/>– Non, c’est Kanon qui me l’a dit. Enfin, plus exactement, il nous a dits qu’il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que tu racontais et qu’il répond « c’est pas faux » quand ça le dépasse.<br/>– Je me disais aussi, soupira Saga blasé. Il pourrait être honnête et dire qu’il ne comprend pas.<br/>– Il veut pas que tu le prennes pour un idiot. T’es son grand frère, il veut que tu sois fier de lui. Tu sais, il parle souvent de toi. Tu lui manques beaucoup.<br/>– Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi il ne rentre pas au Sanctuaire, ne serait-ce que pour dire bonjour ?<br/>– Il croit que tu lui en veux à mort.<br/>– Mais c’est faux ! C’est lui qui est parti en claquant la porte.<br/>– C’est toi qui l’as énervé avec ton inquisition, comme si tu le jugeais coupable de quelque chose.<br/>– Je suis pas le seul à avoir vidé mon sac ce jour-là. Il était en colère, je l’étais aussi.<br/>– Il parait que la dernière fois qu’il t’a sérieusement mis en rogne, tu l’as sévèrement puni.<br/>– La dernière fois ? Attends, il faisait référence au Cap Sounion ? Mais c’était il y a longtemps.<br/>– Tu sais, si les traumatismes disparaissaient à chaque lever de soleil, le monde n’aurait pas besoin de psy. Peu importe que ça se soit passé hier ou il y a plus de dix ans. Ce genre de chose, ça reste. Et par Hadès, toi quand tu sévis, tu fais pas semblant. J’ai intérêt à faire gaffe.</p><p>Effectivement, Saga avait été radical cette fois-là, sans doute trop. Punir atrocement son petit frère de la sorte. Choisir encore une fois la facilité en l’enfermant au lieu de l’aider. Franchement, Saga n’avait fait qu’enchainer les erreurs dans sa jeunesse, et ça continuait encore aujourd’hui. Plus il échangeait avec Minos qui lui ouvrait progressivement les yeux, plus il se décomposait. </p><p>– Vous avez un sérieux problème de communication tous les deux. Et c’est pareil avec tes autres confrères. Tu restes en retrait et tu te trouves des excuses parce que tu as peur que ça se passe mal.<br/>– C’est bon, j’ai compris, abdiqua Saga, tête basse. <br/>– A la bonne heure ! Tu m’as donné du fil à retordre, sans mauvais jeu de mot, rit Minos de sa propre blague.<br/>– Tu vas me dire que tu t’en sors mieux avec tes propres frères, peut-être ? Ça m’étonnerait, fouineur comme tu es.<br/>– Ne change pas de sujet. On ne parle pas de ma relation avec Rhada et Eaque mais de la tienne avec Kanon. J’aime bien Kanon, c’est un gars sympa. Ça n’a pas été évident pour lui au début quand il est arrivé ici. Tu sais qu’il a créché un moment chez moi.<br/>– Comment ça ?<br/>– Tu veux je te raconte ?<br/>– Oui, s’il-te-plait.<br/>– Je croyais que tu voulais le voir au plus vite.<br/>– S’il-te-plait, Minos. Je t’écoute.</p><p>Minos sourit, sentant qu’il avait cette fois bien réussi à capter l’attention de son invité. Eh bien, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, même pour un orateur comme lui.</p><p>– Kanon est venu aux Enfers pour vivre son idylle avec Rhadamanthe, agacé que tu te montres si soupçonneux envers l’homme qu’il a choisi, mais il était aussi amusé par certaines de tes questions osées. Il attendait un signe de ta part, mais rien. Tu es son grand-frère, tu dis l’aimer, et pourtant tu as juste disparu sans nouvelle. Il en était malade. Ça et aussi le fait que mon petit frère Rhadamanthe est un peu comme toi. Strict, tendu, méfiant, y compris avec nous et même avec Kanon. <br/>– Quoi ? Il lui a fait du mal ? s’inquiéta subitement Saga.<br/>– Hé, calme-toi ! Rhada aime Kanon, il ne va pas le toucher, du moins pas physiquement. Et quand bien même, ton frangin ne se laisserait pas faire. Je ne me ferais pas de soucis pour les fesses de Kanon si j’étais toi, mais pour son moral.<br/>– Kanon a toujours été fort mentalement, bien plus que moi.<br/>– Kanon était fort dans certaines circonstances. Avant le Cap sounion, il tenait grâce à toi, son frère, qui lui donnait tant d’amour. Puis ses ambitions pendant qu’il se cachait chez Poséidon. Sa nouvelle dévotion à Athéna, votre Déesse qui lui a remonté la tête hors de l’eau, dans tous les sens du terme. Puis l’adrénaline liée à la guerre sainte contre Hadès, tout ça faisait qu’il a toujours bien tenu le coup. Mais après, la résurrection, la paix, et la chute.<br/>– Je ne comprends pas.<br/>– On glorifie la paix, et elle est une bonne chose. Mais au final, cette paresse soudaine fait ressortir nos vieux démons, et Kanon s’est fait avoir. Oh, je te rassure, il va mieux maintenant. Sa relation avec Rhada l’aide à garder un bon équilibre, mais au début, c’était pas gagné entre eux. Ah, ils s’aimaient, y a pas à douter là-dessus, mais il fallait sérieusement faire quelque chose avec le comportement de mon petit frère. Rhadamanthe rendait fou Kanon avec ses crises de colère, son indisponibilité à cause de son travail, son manque d’empathie envers Kanon qui était blessé de s’être fâché avec toi. Kanon avait grandement besoin de soutien et d’attention de son homme suite à votre dispute, et Rhada l’ignorait complètement. C’était une épave, mais il n’osait pas rentrer au Sanctuaire à cause de votre différend.</p><p>Saga laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, en proie à de violentes émotions. Bon sang, mais s’il avait su. Kanon avait souffert tout seul, encore une fois, et lui, son frère aîné, l’avait complètement délaissé. Un sanglot le submergea. Encore une autre, et bien vite des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Son frère, son petit frère, déprimé, abandonné par les deux personnes qu’il aimait le plus au monde. Comme il s’en voulait. Comme il se sentait stupide.</p><p>Devant lui, Saga vit Minos lui tendre un mouchoir qu’il prit sans protester. </p><p>– Il fallait faire faire quelque chose pour eux, continua Minos. Et devine qui s’y est collé ? Et bien oui, c’est bibi ! Eaque, ça le gonflait. Il était plus occupé à apprendre à jouer de la guitare et à pousser la chansonnette. C’est son nouveau hobby. Il est pas mauvais d’ailleurs. Remarque, normal, c’est mon petit frère après tout.</p><p>Minos eut un rictus de fierté non dissimulé en pensant à son cadet. Et pendant un instant, Saga se demanda s’il avait déjà eu ce genre de sentiment pour son jumeau.</p><p>Oui, bien sûr, pendant la guerre sainte, en remarquant Kanon se ranger aux côtés d’Athéna, se battre pour la justice, mourir dignement en emportant avec lui l’un des plus puissant spectre d’Hadès. Oui, il avait été fier de son petit frère en temps de crise, mais depuis la paix, rien, nada, le néant. Aucun encouragement, aucune gratitude, même sur des choses plus que banales du quotidien. Kanon était un homme qui avait diablement besoin de reconnaissance. Saga le savait, et pourtant il n’avait rien fait pour lui. Il ne lui avait même pas suggéré de porter <i>Gemini</i> pendant les réunions officielles du Sanctuaire, alors que l’armure l’avait reconnu comme son porteur au même titre que lui.</p><p>Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait foutu ? C’est son frère, son jumeau à lui, et il s’était montré aussi impartial qu’un étranger. Subitement, Saga réalisait toutes ces petites choses que Kanon et lui avaient partagées depuis la résurrection. Un brioche maison trop sèche. Un câlin matinal lorsqu’il venait le rejoindre dans son lit. Une proposition de sortir ensemble. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait foutu ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait foutu depuis la résurrection ?</p><p>– Besoin d’un autre mouchoir ?<br/>– Ça ira, renifla Saga. Merci pour Kanon. J’ai merdé sur ce coup-là.<br/>– Mais c’est tout naturel. Je n’ai fait que remplir mon devoir d’aîné, s’enorgueillit Minos en exagérant sa pose, faisant froncer les sourcils à Saga. Je te l’ai dit, j’aime bien Kanon, et Rhada avait incontestablement besoin de son grand frère adoré pour l’aider à gérer sa vie. Ça n’a pas été facile de lui faire entendre raison. Il a la dent dure, la Wyverne, mais je dois dire que tu le bas. Kanon n’a pas de chance d’avoir deux bourriques dans son entourage entre son frère et son homme. Pauvre de lui, je le plains.<br/>– Tu en fais trop, là. Tu ne sais pas rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes ? rit Saga plus épuisé par toutes ces émotions qu’amusé.<br/>– Je pourrais, si. Mais pas envie. C’est bien plus amusant comme ça, sourit le juge. <br/>– Et après tu nous fais la leçon sur nos comportements.<br/>– Ce n’est pas moi qui ai des problèmes relationnels. Mais toi, tu as tout intérêt à te remettre en question. Sinon, à terme, même tes nobles convictions ne porteront plus ta solitude et le manque de tes proches, surtout en ces temps de paix. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne te juge pas, je constate. Je ne veux que t’aiguiller vers un autre chemin. On peut toujours changer d’itinéraire de son vivant, mais une fois mort, il y a plus de route possible sinon celle du jugement final. <br/>– Et que me vaut l’honneur que le grand premier juge des Enfers m’accorde une séance de psychanalyse privée ?<br/>– Parce que lorsque tu te seras libéré de ce fardeau imaginaire que tu as décidé de porter tout seul comme si tu n’avais aucun compagnon, j’ose espérer que tu te laisserais enfin aller à.… certains plaisirs, dit Minos d’un ton langoureux.<br/>– Tu lâches pas l'affaire, toi, soupira Saga. Et c’est nous que tu traites de bourrique.<br/>– Nuance, je suis opportuniste. Je saisis les choses qui m’intéressent au vol, et si je sens qu’elles sont accessibles, je ne les lâche plus jusqu'à vraiment les obtenir. <br/>–  Qui te dit que je suis accessible ?<br/>– Mon instinct. Je ne suis pas infaillible, mais je me débrouille pas mal. </p><p>Effectivement, Minos pouvait tromper son monde avec son attitude désinvolte, mais il était loin, très loin d’être stupide. Il n’était définitivement pas le premier juge pour rien.</p><p>– Tu m’as beaucoup interpellé, Saga des Gémeaux. Je te l’ai dit, tu me plais beaucoup. Mais si je n’avais ressenti aucune réaction de ta part à mes tentatives de séduction, j’aurais laissé tomber. A mon plus grand regret, mais c’est comme ça, dit Minos en croquant encore quelques grains de raisins qui venait d’une coupelle sur son chevet. Mais mon intuition me dit que je ne te laisse pas complètement indifférent. Comme tu as pu le constater, je sais très bien observer. Et pour tout t’avouer, j’adoooore t’observer.</p><p>Minos avait dit ces derniers mots en diminuant progressivement son débit de voix. Il s’était rallongé sur le matelas, se maintenant sur ses coudes, et croisant subtilement ses jambes. Sa cascade de neige s’étalait sur les draps. Sa frange tombait en arrière, révélant l’or de ses yeux. Son sourire... est-ce qu’il avait toujours été bienveillant comme ça ? Où était passé le spectre espiègle, le casanova des Enfers ? Saga ne voyait plus qu’un homme intelligent, empathique et charmant, totalement désirable. Il déglutit, et serra ses cuisses pour masquer son trouble. Cette fois, il n’allait pas résister. Son cœur qui s’allégeait lui disait de céder à cet homme, de se laisser aller. Son mur d’intransigeance se brisait, volait littéralement en éclat, et de nouvelles voies s’ouvraient devant lui. Sa vision changea brusquement.</p><p>Minos était magnifique, et il était là, tout offert à lui, comme un joli paquet cadeau de noël.</p><p>– Ton regard a changé, dit son hôte toujours aussi souriant. Tu m'en vois ravi. J’ai fini avec ton introspection. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu veux aller voir Kanon ou bi...</p><p>Minos ne put finir sa phrase. Sa bouche fut assaillie par celle de Saga qui s’était furtivement approché et s’allongeait maintenant de tout son corps sur le sien. Leurs lèvres se scellaient l’une contre l’autre, leurs langues se trouvèrent. Minos passa ses bras et ses jambes autour du cou et des hanches de Saga pour se suspendre à lui, à la façon d’un paresseux.</p><p>– J’espérais que tu me répondrais ça, sourit Minos entre deux soupirs. <br/>– Je sais pas si tu m’as ensorcelé ou quoi que ce soit, mais je veux bien te donner une chance d’essayer quelque chose avec toi, dit Saga qui s’était attaqué au cou de son partenaire et commençait déjà à glisser une main sous sa chemise.<br/>– Aaaaaaah, ça se présente encore mieux que ce que j’espérais.<br/>– Vil séducteur ! Tu vas voir de quoi est capable un type qui a un bâton dans le cul. Et je te prierais de ne pas faire une métaphore salace en réponse.<br/>– Tu m’as percé à jour toi aussi, rit Minos qui basculant sa tête en arrière pour laisser le champ libre à Saga pour bécoter son cou.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Saga soupira de bien-être, la tête posée sur un oreiller, un drap recouvrant le bas de son corps dénudé. Il se sentait vidé, dans tous les sens du terme, mais heureux, ou presque. Malgré son imperceptible envie de dormir, il n’était pas question d’attendre un jour de plus pour voir Kanon.<p>A ses côtés, Minos, en robe de chambre de satin, mais ce que cet homme pouvait être attrayant, rapporta de l’eau qu’il déposa sur le chevet avant de se pencher pour embrasser l’épaule de Saga.</p><p>– Tu arrives encore à marcher ? demanda Saga.<br/>– Tu étais doux. Je m’attendais à plus de vivacité après notre discussion.<br/>– Je ne veux plus faire du mal aux gens. Ça ne t’a pas plu ?<br/>– Oh que si. On recommence quand tu veux.<br/>– Plus vite que tu ne le crois, le prévint le chevalier et redressant la tête pour réclamer un baiser.<br/>– J’en frémis d’avance, sourit Minos en répondant à sa demande. Tu vas voir Kanon ? Il doit être rentré à Caïna maintenant.<br/>– Oui.<br/>– Faudrait que je travaille un peu quand même. Rune va encore me sermonner.<br/>– C’est pas toi son supérieur ?<br/>– Le problème, c’est qu’il a raison quand il dit que je me repose un peu trop sur lui. </p><p>Minos se releva et ouvrit le tiroir de son chevet pour y chercher quelque chose.</p><p>– J’ai quelque chose à offrir à Kanon. Tu veux bien le lui amener ? C’est un peu mon cadeau de noël en avance.<br/>– Pourquoi tu lui offres maintenant si c’est pour noël ?<br/>– Ah, voilà. Tiens.</p><p>Minos noua simplement un ravissant nœud sur la tête de son nouvel amant qui le regarda incrédule.</p><p>– Tu m’expliques ?<br/>– C’est toi mon cadeau. Kanon n’est pas au courant que je t’ai invité.<br/>– Ah bon ? Et les autres ?<br/>– Mes frères savent, oui. Je leur ai faits jurer de garder le secret.<br/>– Mais s’il ne veut pas me voir, paniqua Saga. Je croyais qu’il savait que j’étais là.<br/>– Le maximum que tu risques, c’est un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Pour le reste, je peux te garantir que ton frère t’adore et qu’il sera heureux de te voir. Allez, vas-y.<br/>– Tu m’as bien eu.<br/>– Je ne rate jamais une occasion de faire courir mon entourage. Tu es prévenu, sourit Minos.<br/>– Tu me tueras avant l’heure.<br/>– Comme ça tu pourras passer l’éternité ici.<br/>– Canaille, blasphéma Saga en se jetant sur Minos pour le chatouiller. Tu sais pas à qui tu as affaire.<br/>– Aaaaah, arrête… hahaha… Attention… hahaha… ça peut se… retourner contre toi çaaaaa hahaha.<br/>– Essaie donc !</p><p>Quand était-ce la dernière fois que Saga avait joué comme ça ? Probablement avant qu’il ne commette la pire erreur de sa vie et n’enferme son frère au Cap Sounion. Il n’avait plus envie de faire d’impair avec son jumeau. Il devait définitivement se réconcilier avec lui, s’excuser, se racheter. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour Kanon.</p><p>En frappant à Caïna, son jumeau lui-même vint lui ouvrir avant de se figer de stupeur.</p><p>– Saga ?<br/>– Salut Kanon… on peut parler ?</p><p>Le visage de Kanon passa de la surprise à la colère. Subitement, il saisit Saga par le col et arma son poing, prêt à le frapper. L’aîné ne chercha même pas à se défendre, ni à fermer les yeux, pas maintenant qu’il revoyait enfin son petit frère. Kanon semblait en bonne forme s’il en jugeait la fermeté de sa prise sur son col. C’était plutôt rassurant.</p><p>Le coup ne vint pas. Le cadet hésitait. Son poing tremblait, sa poigne se fit plus ferme sur la chemise de Saga. Qu’il le frappe ou non, Kanon n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser filer.</p><p>Puis son corps bougea, non pas pour cogner Saga mais pour l’attirer frénétiquement dans ses bras. Kanon s’accrocha à nouveau à lui, toujours aussi fermement, froissant sa chemise de ses poings. Immédiatement, Saga rendit son étreinte. Il avait oublié comme c’était agréable d’étreindre son jumeau. Les larmes coulèrent des deux côtés.</p><p>– C’est quoi ce nœud ridicule ? demanda Kanon entre deux sanglots.<br/>– Demande à ton nouveau beau-frère, répondit Saga dans le même état.<br/>– Qui ça ?<br/>– Je t’expliquerai. Je suis content de te revoir, Kanon. Pardonne mon silence. Tu m’as manqué.<br/>– Moi aussi. Je t’aime grand frère.<br/>– Je t’aime petit frère.<br/>– Tu viens passer noël ici ?<br/>– Oui.<br/>– C’est tout ce que je souhaitais. Mon vœu s’est réalisé.</p><p>Kanon pourrait aisément remercier Minos pour ce cadeau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Les petits chevaux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 10 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Aiolos x Baian, pour petit Pigeon</p><p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Romance légère</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au sein du Sanctuaire d’Athéna, les festivités de noël battaient leur plein pied dans le palais du Pope reconverti en salle de réception. Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon s’étaient réunis, tous accompagnés de leurs guerriers pour fêter la nativité. Enfin la nativité, disons plutôt le jour où l’on mange comme quatre un repas plus amélioré que le quotidien et qu’on s’offre des cadeaux. Voilà, ça c’était le vrai esprit de noël que les trois divinités pleines aux as souhaitaient transmettre à leurs troupes.</p><p>La soirée se déroulait dans une relative bonne humeur. L’ambiance était au rendez-vous. L’alcool coulait en illimité, si bien que certains en profitèrent allégrement. Beaucoup d’unions inter-sanctuaires pouvaient se concrétiser ce soir pour le plus grand bonheur des déités qui voyaient là l’occasion de renforcer leurs nouveaux liens d’amitié. Hadès et Poséidon admirent à l’unisson que cette fête était une excellente idée et qu’ils devraient renouveler ça pour le nouvel an, aux Enfers cette fois.</p><p>Chevaliers, marinas, spectres, tous étaient bien heureux de discuter avec d’autres personnes. Tous passaient une excellente soirée.</p><p>Tous ? Non !</p><p>Quelque part au pied du domaine sacré, deux valeureux guerriers résistaient vaillamment aux envahisseurs…</p><p>Envahisseurs totalement inexistants. Bah oui, on ne lance pas des attaques la nuit de noël, quand même ! Les Dieux et autres royaumes ont aussi droit à leurs soirées bouffe et cadeaux ! Il n’empêche que dans le doute, deux guerriers avaient été chargés de surveiller le Sanctuaire, avec un changement de sentinelle toutes les heures pour que la tâche ne soit pas trop pénible et que tout le monde puisse profiter de la fête. </p><p>Ça, c’était la théorie. En vrai, les tours de garde ne se passèrent comme convenu.</p><p>– Crisse* qu’on s’fait chieeeeer, soupira longuement Baian, marina de l’hippocampe.<br/>– Il vont pas tarder, lui assura Aiolos, chevalier d’or du Sagittaire.<br/>– T’es optimiste, toi. <br/>– Je suis Sagittaire, sourit le chevalier. <br/>– Ça fait quatre heures qu’on aurait dû prendre notre relève. Quatre heures ! Ils nous ont oubliés, j’te dit ! Et j’suis presque sûr que la grande majorité ne tient même plus debout là-haut. J’espère qu’ils vont bien se vautrer la gueule dans les escaliers, les lâcheurs.<br/>– Bah écoute, s’ils s’amusent, tant mieux. Moi ça me gêne pas d’être là.<br/>– T’es un bourreau du travail ?<br/>– Non, mais je ne bois pas d’alcool. Dans ma tête, j’ai pas l’âge, même si sur le papier, j’atteins presque la trentaine.<br/>– Oui, d’ailleurs je n’ai rien compris à ça. T’as quel âge au juste ? T’as pas l’air si vieux.<br/>– Officiellement, si on regarde mon acte de naissance, je viens d’avoir vingt-huit ans. Mais comme mon corps et mon esprit ont fait une pause de treize ans, dans ma tête et mon corps, j’en ai tout juste quinze. Mais tout le monde me cause comme si j’avais rien manqué, et on se fout bien de ma gueule quand je connais pas un objet, une expression ou un événement d’actualité. <br/>– Ah ouais, pas évident comme situation. <br/>– Par les sabots de Chiron, même Aiolia est surpris quand je lui dis que je touche pas à l’alcool, commença à se lamenter le Sagittaire. De toute façon, même si je passais outre mon âge, je trouve plus sain de modérer voire d’éviter carrément ces boissons. Et je trouve d’ailleurs que mon petit frère exagère un peu. Mais il ne m’écoute pas, il ne m’écoute plus. Il n’est plus le gentil garçonnet que j’ai laissé derrière moi. C’est un homme maintenant.</p><p>Face à la mine déprimée de son compagnon de garde, Baian lui mit une main compatissante sur l’épaule.</p><p>– Je connais ça, mon vieux, si je puis dire. Dans la famille dans laquelle j’ai grandi au Canada, j’avais un petit frère de deux ans mon cadet. Il m’adorait quand on était gamin et je lui faisais faire tout ce je veux. Il ne m’a plus du tout écouté à l’adolescence. Nos frères grandissent et prennent leur indépendance, mais ça veut pas dire qu’ils ne nous aiment plus.<br/>– Vous les marinas, vous avez subitement quitté vos familles ? demanda Aiolos curieux.<br/>– Oui, l’éveil imminent de Poséidon fait rentrer les écailles en résonnance avec les élus. Un jour, j’ai juste dit à ma famille que je sortais prendre l’air, et je ne suis jamais revenu. Je n’ai pas pris d’affaire, rien. Les premières eaux rencontrées m’ont guidé jusqu’au Sanctuaire sous-marin où ma protection m’attendait. C’est en la revêtant que nos pouvoirs se réveillent. Je crois que c’est un peu la même chose avec les spectres. Après, on s’entraine quand même pour se perfectionner.<br/>– Et vous n’avez plus du tout de contact avec vos proches ?<br/>– C’est interdit. Je peux me faire destituer de ma fonction pour ça. L’existence des Sanctuaires sacrés doit rester un secret absolu. <br/>– C’est triste.<br/>– Beaucoup d’entre nous sommes déjà allés les espionner, ne serait-ce que pour s’assurer qu’ils vont bien.<br/>– Ils te manquent ?<br/>– Un peu, surtout mon petit-frère, et mes terres natales aussi. Le Canada à noël, je peux te garantir que c’est tout autre chose. Ici en Grèce, il fait plutôt doux, mais là-bas, tous les sols sont recouverts d’un blanc de neige. C’est comme les noëls magiques qu’on voit dans les films.<br/>– J’imagine, ça doit être beau en effet.</p><p>Le silence se fit quelques instants, laissant les deux hommes partir dans leurs imaginaires, à la recherche de ce paysage enneigé la nuit de noël.</p><p>– Au lieu de me pavaner au coin du feu et regarder la neige tomber, un verre de cognac dans la main, je suis là à monter la garde pendant que tous mes confrères font la fête, maugréa Baian. Enfin, heureusement, j’ai de la chance d’être tombé en bonne compagnie.<br/>– Le plaisir est partagé, sourit Aiolos.<br/>– Il n’empêche qu’on se fait chier, geignit encore l’Hippocampe. Je crois bien qu’on est parti pour monter la garde toute la nuit. Personne ne viendra nous relever à cette heure-ci.<br/>– Je le crains aussi.<br/>– Tu as perdu ton optimisme ?<br/>– C’est pas comme si ça me dérangeait. Si les autres s’amusent, je suis content de le faire.<br/>– Tu voulais pas profiter de ce noël avec ton petit frère ?<br/>– Aiolia ne traîne plus vraiment dans mes jupes. C’est un félin adulte occupé à séduire de la femelle, sourit encore Aiolos, un peu plus tristement cette fois. Il a vraiment grandi.<br/>– Désolé pour ça.<br/>– Ne le sois pas. C’est bien, il est devenu indépendant. Je suis fier de lui.<br/>– T’es vraiment trop positif, toi. Je sais pas comment tu fais.<br/>– En fait, c’est une façade, tu sais. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, je suis complètement paumé.<br/>– Comment ça ?<br/>– Je n’en ai jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à Aiolia, à mon meilleur ami Saga, ni même à Athéna, mais je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter. En adolescent ? En adulte ? Et tous les chevaliers, j’ai encore du mal à me sortir de la tête leur image d’eux enfants. Ils ont grandi trop brusquement, et je ne sais pas quel adulte ils sont devenus. Bien sûr, je pourrais le découvrir, apprendre à les connaître, mais je n’arrive pas à m’intégrer, à converser. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu’ils disent, certaines références que j’ai manquées. Je me sens en complet décalage, alors je m’enfonce dans le travail, les entrainements, n’importe quoi pour me rendre utile et éviter de ridiculiser. Le seul à qui j’aurais pu en parler est Saga, mais lui aussi il picole pas mal depuis sa résurrection. Sa façon à lui d’affronter ses remords.<br/>– Pourquoi tu m’en parles à moi ?<br/>– Va savoir, haussa les épaules Aiolos. Besoin de le partager avec une personne neutre. Ça te dérange ?<br/>– Du tout. Et toi, comment tu aimerais te comporter ?<br/>– Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais que je ne peux pas complètement reprendre ma vie là où je l’ai laissé. La Terre et les gens ont évolué sans moi. Mais quand bien même, j’ai envie qu’on me laisse le temps de vivre l’éveil de mes hormones, mon corps évoluer encore un peu pour atteindre sa morphologie définitive, mon esprit gagner en maturité. La vie est courte, je ne veux pas qu’on m’ampute des années que tout être humain est censé vivre. Je ne veux pas tricher et sauter les étapes. Athéna nous a demandé de vivre, alors je veux vivre ma vie en partant de là où je me suis arrêté.<br/>– Alors fais-le. </p><p>Nouvelle accolade et clin d’œil du canadien.</p><p>– Ils comprendront.<br/>– Je l’espère. Merci à toi.<br/>– Pas de quoi. Pfff, bon allez, je m’assoie. Quitte à faire de pied de grue toute la nuit, autant s’installer.<br/>– Oh attends, j’ai une idée. Le temple du Bélier est juste là. Je pourrais voir s’il y a des jeux de société de Kiki.<br/>– Pourquoi pas. J’aime bien jouer aux cartes. Mais pas de Monopoly, ce jeu me donne des boutons.<br/>– D’accord, rit Aiolos. Je vais voir. Et Baian ?<br/>– Hum ?<br/>– Vraiment merci. Ta famille serait fier de l’homme que tu es devenu.</p><p>Merde, ce que ce mec pouvait être sincère et touchant. Et d’après ce que Baian avait pu comprendre, il avait été le premier chevalier à mourir pour sa Déesse. Un peu comme lui au final, premier fauché dans la guerre entre Athéna et Poséidon. Ça lui faisait un point commun avec cet homme qu’il était presque heureux de partager, même si c’était lugubre. Sans parler de leur totem respectif qui représentait des chevaux. Quel drôle de hasard tout de même ! Vraiment, il n’aurait pas pu tomber sur meilleur binôme. Et à vrai dire, depuis que son meilleur ami Io fricotait avec le chevalier Andromède, Baian se sentait un peu mis à l’écart.</p><p>– J’ai trouvé ! revint Aiolos tout fier en lui montrant la boîte... des petits chevaux ?</p><p>Nom de Poséidon en slip de bain ! Il n’avait pas fait de partie de ce jeu depuis son enfance.</p><p>– Deux canassons qui vont faire avancer des chevaux, sourit Baian. Bon choix.</p><p>Ils s’esclaffèrent bêtement avant de s’installer par terre et commencer à déplier le plateau du jeu.</p><p>– Tu veux quelle couleur ? demanda Aiolos.<br/>– J’aime bien le bleu.<br/>– D’accord, du coup je prends le jaune. Il vaut mieux qu’on soit en diagonale si on n’est que deux. Dommage, je voulais prendre le rouge.<br/>– On changera à la prochaine partie. On est parti pour monter la garde toute la nuit de toute façon.</p><p>La partie commença. Les deux hommes déplacèrent leurs pions sans jamais se croiser. C’était bien le problème quand on ne jouait seulement qu’à deux.</p><p>– C’est chiant ce jeu en fait, commenta Baian. Faut au moins être trois. J’ai déjà fait le tour et j’arrive à mon échelle.<br/>– Attention, mon second cheval te rattrape. Il faut que je fasse un quatre pour te renvoyer à l’écurie… ah ben j’ai fait un cinq. Bon tant pis. J’avance, dit Aiolos en sautant par-dessus le pion de l’Hippocampe.<br/>– Euh, mais tu fais quoi ?<br/>– Ben j’avance mon pion.<br/>– Mais tu peux pas me sauter par-dessus comme ça. Soit tu me tombes dessus pour me renvoyer à l’écurie, soit tu recules.<br/>– J’ai toujours joué comme ça, moi, s’étonna le Sagittaire<br/>– Les règles sont peut-être différentes en Europe.<br/>– J’ai jamais lu la règle. Ce genre de jeu, tu l’apprends en jouant avec d’autres. Tu veux dire que ça fait des années que je triche !<br/>– Bon alors, on fait quoi ?<br/>– Hé, salut les gars.</p><p>Les deux gardes se retournèrent pour trouver Seiya, le chevalier Pégase, accompagné de Jabu, le chevalier de la Licorne, et dont les rumeurs disaient que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble.</p><p>– Navré, on vous a complètement oublié, s’excusa Seiya.<br/>– Tiens donc, on avait pas remarqué, répliqua Baian blasé. Vous êtes enfin venus pour nous relayer ?<br/>– Oui et non, on est plutôt venu vous prévenir que c’était plus la peine de venir. La fête est presque finie. Il ne reste presque plus rien à manger et la moitié sont déjà affalés par terre, sur les tables, certains sont rentrés chez eux. Les Dieux sont encore là, mais Athéna tient la chandelle à ses oncles qui ont un bon coup dans le nez. La pauvre baille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.<br/>– Bah tiens ! Merci d’avoir pensé à nous, rouspéta le marina. On vient de passer un noël FORMIDABLE.<br/>– On a aussi passé un bon moment, sourit Aiolos. N’est-ce pas Baian ?</p><p>Le canadien voulait démentir, mais le sourire lumineux du chevalier du Sagittaire, digne un ange de noël, lui fit changer d’avis. Au final, ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal d’avoir passé la soirée ici en sa compagnie, à discuter de tout et de rien, à rire bêtement comme un gamin devant un jeu de société, à écouter les confidences des uns et des autres, plutôt que de côtoyer une esplanade de festifs ivres.</p><p>Depuis qu’il avait endossé ses écailles, Baian n’avait parlé de son passé à personne, pas même à son ami Io. Il ne regrettait pas son choix de servir l’empereur des mers, mais parfois, comme tout à chacun, il se sentait nostalgique.</p><p>L’Hippocampe ressentait également une petite fierté que cet homme, qu’on disait être le héros du Sanctuaire avec Pégase, soit venu se confier à lui. Probablement un hasard puisqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés ensemble. Ou alors, il avait vraiment su lui inspirer confiance.</p><p>– Oui, c’était sympa. Nous au moins, on tirera pas une tronche de six mètres de long demain. Et on s’est trouvé une bonne occupation. D’ailleurs, j’ai presque gagné. C’est à moi de jouer, dit Baian en reprenant le dé.<br/>– Oh, vous jouez aux petits chevaux ! s’exclama Seiya. J’adore ce jeu. On peut jouer avec eux ? Hein Jabu, on peut ? On allait pas retourner là-haut de toute façon.<br/>– De toute manière, quand tu décides quelque chose, Seiya, on sait que c’est inutile de te faire changer d’avis, soupira faussement Jabu en souriant.<br/>– Qui vous dit qu’on veut de vous, hein ? plaisanta le marina.<br/>– On vous a ramené à boire et à manger, déclara fièrement Seiya en montrant des bouteilles de soda, quelques restes des toasts apéritifs et surtout du dessert. <br/>– Bon d’accord, on vous garde.<br/>– Quatre chevaux qui jouent aux petits chevaux, remarqua Jabu avec amusement. <br/>– Et Aiolos, je t’ai même ramené de la bière, signala Seiya en montrant des canettes, encore plus fier de penser à son aîné.<br/>– Non merci Seiya, je ne bois d’alcool. Je n’ai pas l’âge, déclara sobrement Aiolos.</p><p>Les deux arrivants se regardèrent sans comprendre, puis haussèrent les épaules avant de s’asseoir par terre. </p><p>Ils recommencèrent une partie en appliquant la vraie règle cette fois, sous les protestation d’Aiolos qui se retrouvait souvent coincé derrière des chevaux puis se faisait manger par ses poursuivants. Mine de rien, à quatre, avec des tirs de dé pas toujours chanceux, des joueurs sans pitié qui n’hésitaient pas à renvoyer les pions des autres au point de départ, la partie se termina tard dans la nuit sur la victoire de Seiya qui, dans l’extase, balança accidentellement son coca à la figure de son voisin, à savoir Baian.</p><p>– Oh pardon, s’esclaffa Pégase. C’était pas intentionnel.<br/>– D’abord tu m’as tué et tu as cassé mes écailles. Ensuite, toi et tes potes, vous nous laissez en plan pour garder un Sanctuaire qui n’est même pas le mien. Puis tu m’as mangé trois petits chevaux, et maintenant ça ! La liste de tes actes contre moi s’alourdit, cher ALLIE, le prévint l’Hippocampe en prenant un air faussement outré mais très calme.<br/>– Roh allez, on fait la revanche ? <br/>– Je ne perdrai pas cette fois, mon poulain à plume.<br/>– Le poulain, il va encore mettre sa raclée au poney des flaques d’eau !<br/>– Attention, parce que le poney des flaques d’eau, il va te balancer sa bière à la tronche et on verra si Pégase pourra encore voler.<br/>– Hé les amis, calmez-vous, tempéra Aiolos amusé de la petite rivalité qui était en train de naître entre ces deux anciens ennemis. Et puis, il est l’heure d’aller se coucher maintenant. Jabu s’endort complétement sur Seiya.<br/>– Oh mince. Pardon Jabu.<br/>– Mmmmh, gémit la licorne qui bavait littéralement sur l’épaule de son petit-ami.<br/>– Bon, du coup, on remballe pour aujourd’hui. Mais j’attends ma revanche, âne plumé !<br/>– Je m’en réjouis d’avance, cheval miniature !</p><p>Pégase posta Jabu sur son dos qui cette fois dormait complètement et s’en alla vers la petite cabane qu’il occupait avec la licorne, son chez-lui en ces temps de paix. Aiolos et Baian, eux, commencèrent l’ascension des maisons du zodiaque.</p><p>– Finalement, c’était sympa cette nuit de noël.<br/>– T’es toujours content, toi, fit remarquer Baian. Je me demande comment tu fais.<br/>– Envie de profiter de cette nouvelle chance. Je suis tellement heureux de retrouver mon petit frère, tous ces gamins qui ont bien grandi, ma Déesse plus resplendissante que jamais, mon meilleur ami. Et cette paix, c’est un trésor du ciel. J’ai beaucoup prié pour que les guerres des Dieux n’éclatent jamais, que mon petit frère et mes protégés puissent grandir dans un monde tranquille. Malheureusement, ce souhait ne s’est pas exaucé. Ou plus exactement, il s’est réalisé plus tard que prévu. C’est déjà ça. Aiolia et les autres sont encore jeunes et ils ont largement le temps de profiter de la vie. Et puis, cette paix est l’occasion de faire de belles rencontres.</p><p>Aiolos avait ponctué cette dernière phrase en faisant un clin d’œil à son partenaire de garde, lequel détourna vivement la tête en rougissant. Non, Aiolos n’était pas un ange de noël, il était carrément le divin enfant. Baian se sentait minuscule à côté de lui qui n’avait rien fait pour son Dieu, si ce n’est mourir en premier des mains de Pégase. Un hippocampe. Un cheval miniature comme l’avait surnommé Seiya. Ce surnom lui allait bien.</p><p>– Ça va ?<br/>– O… oui. C’était une bonne soirée, en effet. J’ai eu de la chance d’avoir un bon binôme.<br/>– Et moi donc. Pardon de t’avoir ennuyé avec mes histoires.<br/>– Mais non ! démentit un peu trop vivement le marina. Ça ne m’a pas dérangé du tout. Merci de la confiance que tu m’as accordée.<br/>– T’es un chouette type, toi.</p><p>Nouvelle montée de chaleur à son visage, et cette fois, Baian sentit quelque chose d’autre dans sa poitrine. Non, franchement ! Il n’était quand même pas en train de tomber amoureux. Pas de cet homme qui atteignait des sommets inaccessibles pour lui. Aiolos méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux que lui. Mais Baian ne parvenait plus à arrêter cette roue des sentiments qui avait commencé à tourner.</p><p>– Je dois aller dormir, dit Baian en baissant le regard. Je suis fatigué.<br/>– Où dors-tu ?<br/>– Au temple du Cancer.</p><p>Ah oui, il se souvenait avoir tiré une mauvaise pioche. Le chevalier du Cancer ne semblait pas des plus accueillant. </p><p>– J’espère que tu pourras fermer l’œil.</p><p>Et l’autre qui en rajoutait en plus. Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il craignait au juste ? De se faire assassiner dans son sommeil ?</p><p>– Angelo ronfle fort, dit Aiolos, répondant ainsi à la question muette de Baian. Aiolia dit qu’il l’entend même de chez lui.<br/>– Ah, si ce n’est que ça, soupira de soulagement le marina. Et toi, tu dors chez toi ?<br/>– J’ai laissé mon temple à des spectres. J’ai prévu d’aller chez mon petit frère. J’espère qu’il n’a pas choppé de la gonzesse. Je devais dormir avec lui, dans son lit puisqu’un spectre dort dans la seconde chambre, mais s’il est en charmante compagnie, je vais me péter le dos sur le canapé. Ah, je me fais pas à l’idée qu’Aiolia est devenu un homme.</p><p>Soudain, pris d’un élan de courage, Baian saisit le poignet du Sagittaire. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Cet homme était hors de sa portée, mais cet homme, tiraillé entre l’adolescence et l’âge adulte, lui inspirait confiance. </p><p>Parmi les marinas, Baian savait qu’il était considéré comme l’un des plus faibles. Poséidon le tenait peu en estime, voir ne le calculait pas du tout. Il était un guerrier banal qui n’avait rien pour se démarquer. Et pourtant, c’était à lui que ce héros avait donné sa confiance, lui redonnant de l’estime et de la valeur. C’était vraiment le meilleur présent qu’il pouvait recevoir en cette nuit de noël, et lui aussi voulait offrir à Aiolos quelque chose en retour.</p><p>– Est-ce que tu veux voir de tes yeux les terres glacées du Canada le matin de noël ?<br/>– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?<br/>– Quand j’étais un simple humain, j’habitais en ville, à Montréal. Mais mon arrière-grand-père vivait dans une cabane près du lac Saint-Jean, dans un cadre rustique mais confortable. C’était mon endroit préféré quand j’étais enfant. Je crois que ça l’est toujours. Ça te dit d’aller là-bas cette nuit ? Il y a sept heures de décalage en moins. On dormira tranquille, et on se réveillera dans un paysage enneigé, digne des contes de noël.<br/>– Mais, et ton arrière-grand-père ?<br/>– Il est décédé quand j’avais douze ans. Ses enfants, dont mon père, se disputent encore le droit de garder ou de vendre son héritage. En attendant, elle est à l’abandon. Personne ne vit là-bas depuis plusieurs années. C’est tellement dommage. Mon pépé serait heureux si cette cabane était de nouveau habitée. Il y a vécu les meilleures années de sa vie avec sa femme qu’il adorait. Qu’en dis-tu, Aiolos ?</p><p>Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Aiolos pour se décider. Il bougea son bras pour se défaire de la poigne de Baian, mais c’était pour mieux attraper sa main.</p><p>– J’adorerai. Emmène-moi là-bas, Baian, sourit davantage le Sagittaire.</p><p>Nouveau cognement contre sa cage thoracique. Baian n’aurait jamais cru cela en suivant son Dieu à cette soirée.</p><p>C’était vraiment le miracle de noël.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Lorsqu’Aiolos ouvrit les yeux, la clarté passait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle il dormait, confortablement emmitouflé sous plusieurs couvertures en laine et fourrure. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien dormi !<p>Le Sagittaire remarqua que son colocataire, qui en passant avait dormi dans le même lit que lui, n’était plus là. Aiolos n’entendait même aucun son dans la petite et pittoresque cabane. Baian avait dû sortir récupérer du bois ou quémander quelques vivres chez les voisins, ou de l’eau.</p><p>La veille, Baian et lui étaient arrivés dans la nuit, mais les lumières des maisons environnantes étaient encore allumées. Son nouvel ami semblait bien connaître les habitants du coin, pour la plupart des personnes âgées et isolées qui l’avaient connu enfant. Ils étaient allés frapper chez une vieille dame pour lui demander quelques buches de bois en échange de travaux manuels. Cette personne était veuve depuis peu et passait le réveillon seule étant donné que ses enfants n’avaient pas fait le déplacement. Le chevalier et le marina avaient donc diné avec elle dans un cadre restreint mais chaleureux, probablement très différent de la grandiose fête des déités à laquelle ils n’avaient pas participé. Aiolos se sentait presque plus à l’aise comme cela. </p><p>Après cela, Baian l’avait emmené jusqu’à la petite cabane qui avait admirablement résisté au temps et aux intempéries. La clé était bêtement cachée sous le paillasson. Décidément, entre la grand-mère qui accueillait des inconnus chez elle et ça, la confiance régnait dans cette région. </p><p>Le lieu rustique et ancien ne possédait ni électricité, ni eau courante. Son ami avait immédiatement relancé la cheminée. Les deux hommes passèrent ainsi la deuxième soirée du réveillon devant le feu, à se raconter des anecdotes de leurs vies, après quoi ils s’étaient couchés dans le même lit. Rien de suspect pour deux hommes, même deux hommes qui se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre. Le seul but étant de partager sa chaleur.</p><p>Aiolos regarda par la fenêtre et la vision enchanteresse qui se dévoila devant lui était encore meilleure que dans ses rêves. Un paysage blanc, gelé et enneigé, sur fond de ciel bleu. C’était juste grandiose et magique pour lui qui avait toujours vécu en Grèce. Aiolos se sentait comme un enfant devant un immense paquet cadeau le matin de noël. Baian venait de lui offrir le paradis terrestre juste sous ses yeux.</p><p>La porte s’ouvrit. Le marina pénétra le modeste habitable, les bras chargés de victuailles. Aiolos s’empressa de venir l’aider.</p><p>– Bien dormi ? Pas trop froid ? demanda Baian.<br/>– C’était parfait.<br/>– Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure environ. Je suis allé voir les gens que je connaissais et ils m’ont donné tout ça avant même que je leur demande, l’informa l’Hippocampe en lui montrant les résultats de sa pêche. Ah les papy et mamies ! Tu leur demandes un verre d’eau, ils te donnent une citerne.<br/>– On mourra pas de faim, au moins.<br/>– En échange, j’irai remplir leurs réserves de bois. La vieille Charlotte a une fuite dans sa charpente. Le vieux Robert a mal au dos et ne peut plus aller chasser. Et il y a également un jeune couple avec un bébé qui ont décidé de venir habiter ici pour enseigner à leur enfant comment vivre en harmonie avec la nature. Ils sont débutants et n’ont pas anticipé leur réserve de bocaux, mais leur scooter des neiges est en panne pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche. Et bien sûr, ils n’ont pas le téléphone.<br/>– Nous ferons tout ça, approuva Aiolos. J’aime ce principe de solidarité, d’échange et d’entraide. <br/>– Ça ne presse pas à aujourd’hui. Tous m’ont dit de passer mon jour de noël tranquille. Si on déjeunait ? J’ai pu récupérer des pancakes frais avec mon péché mignon, s’extasia Baian en montrant une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré.<br/>– C’est du sirop d’érable ?<br/>– Et local. Les Lapointe ont une petite production qu’ils vendent aux particuliers. Tu vas voir, c’est une tuerie.</p><p>Aiolos découvrit des saveurs et un mode de vie diamétralement opposé à tout ce qu’il avait connu. La cabane du grand-père ne contenait presque plus rien, et certainement pas de quoi chasser le gibier, mais Aiolos réussit à confectionner un arc avec ce qui l’entourait.</p><p>– T’es drôlement manuel, dis donc.<br/>– Résultat de mes ateliers créatifs avec Aiolia quand il était gamin.<br/>– C’est vraiment un bel arc. Sans artifice inutile, mais efficace.<br/>– Justement, il est pour toi, dit Aiolos en lui tendant l’arme.<br/>– Pour moi ?<br/>– Tu ne sais pas t’en servir ?<br/>– Jamais essayé.<br/>– Je vais te montrer. Après tout, je ne suis pas le Sagittaire pour rien. – Clin d’œil du grec – Considère ça comme mon cadeau de noël, pour te remercier de m’inviter ici. Pour tout t’avouer, je n’ai pas du tout envie de rentrer au Sanctuaire pour le moment. Je me sens tellement bien ici. C’est calme et ressourçant. Je pense que j’avais besoin de ça pour réfléchir à ce que je souhaite vraiment. Être un adolescent, être un adulte, ou bien trouver un juste milieu.<br/>– Le Sanctuaire ne va pas s’inquiéter de ta disparition ?<br/>– J’ai laissé un message écrit à Aiolia et je le contacterai plus tard. Je pense qu’il doit encore décuver. Je devrais franchement lui dire de se calmer sur la picole. </p><p>Les derniers jours de l’année passèrent tranquillement. Au programme promenade, patinage sur le lac Saint Jean, service rendu au voisinage, chasse, Aiolos s’essaya même à l'attelage de chiens de traîneau. Les deux hommes passaient chaque soirée à discuter de tout et de rien devant le feu de cheminée. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus au cours de ces jours d’isolement, passant de la confidence à plus de tendresse. </p><p>Plusieurs fois, Aiolos contacta son frère pour lui donner des nouvelles, mais Aiolia éprouvait quelques difficultés à communiquer en télépathie avec lui. Visiblement, la soirée beuverie de noël avait débouché sur un rituel quotidien. Plusieurs chevaliers se retrouvaient les uns chez les autres pour un apéritif qui durait un peu trop longtemps. Les temples des Gémeaux, du Cancer, du Lion, de la Balance, du Scorpion ou encore du Capricorne se transformaient en de véritables open bar, si bien que le Grand Pope Shion envisageait sérieusement d’ouvrir un pub au sein même du domaine sacré. Il en avait assez des nombreuses plaintes pour tapage nocturne ou des vomissures dans les escaliers responsables de plusieurs chutes. Une vraie débauche ! </p><p>– Je te rassure, c’est visiblement pareil chez Poséidon, lui assura Baian.<br/>– On est bien mieux ici tous les deux.<br/>– Je n’aurais pas dit mieux.<br/>– Et j’ai vraiment, vraiment de la chance d’être en si bonne compagnie, sourit largement Aiolos.<br/>– Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu me dis ça, rougit Baian. C’est toujours aussi intimidant de l’entendre de la bouche d’un héros.<br/>– Je n’ai rien d’un héros. Je suis juste un jeune homme simple, qui sort de l’adolescence, rentre à peine dans sa vie d’adulte, et qui découvre la sensation magique de tomber amoureux.<br/>– Tu... tu es sérieux ? s’empourpra davantage le marina.<br/>– Embrasse-moi, mon cheval miniature.<br/>– J’en rêve depuis des jours, mon cheval piquant.</p><p>Retranché dans les contrées québécoises enneigées, Aiolos avait pris la décision de se comporter comme un homme qui découvre la vie. Non pas comme un adolescent encore immature ou un adulte déjà accompli. Dans sa tête, il lui semblait avoir approximativement le même âge que Baian.</p><p>Cette décision lui convenait très bien.</p><p>– Mais du coup, si tu considères avoir dix-huit ans comme moi, tu te retrouves plus jeune qu’Aiolia ?<br/>– Aiolia est mon petit frère quoiqu’il arrive. J’ai changé ses couches, préparé ses biberons, passé des nuits blanches à le bercer. Je lui ai appris à lire. Je lui ai enseigné tout ce qu’il avait à savoir sur le cosmos. J’ai apaisé ses angoisses d’enfant. Je l’ai bordé. Je lui ai raconté des histoires. J’ai préparé ses tartines du petit-déjeuner, et d’ailleurs je le fais toujours. Donc c’est mon PETIT frère, et je compte bien lui faire la leçon quand je rentrerai au Sanctuaire. A ce rythme, il va devenir un vrai ivrogne et fera fuir sa petite-amie.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>An Sanctuaire, Seiya était assis devant la cabane qu’il occupait avec Jabu. Les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur la conversation télépathique qu’il partageait avec Aiolos. Le nouvel an approchait et le Sagittaire l’informait qu’il ne rentrerait que le deux ou trois janvier.<p>– <i>On a un peu abusé de nous à noël, alors on a décidé de passer le passer le nouvel an tranquille</i>, expliqua Aiolos. <i>J’en ai déjà fait la demande à Athéna qui est d’accord et se charge d’en informer Shion. Pourras-tu faire passer le message à Aiolia ? Son cosmos est tellement perturbé par ses consommations quotidiennes d’alcool que je n’arrive pas à parler avec lui</i>.<br/>– Pas de problème, Aiolos. Je m’en chargerai. <br/>– <i>Merci, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Seiya. Si tu pouvais aussi lui dire de lever un peu le pied sur la bouteille, ça m’arrangerait bien.</i><br/>– J’essaierai, mais ils sont un sacré groupe de têtus. Même Marine en a marre et songe à revenir au dortoir des femmes-chevaliers pendant quelques temps.<br/>– <i>Tu m’étonnes, ce n’est agréable pour personne de sortir avec un poivrot. Va vraiment falloir que j’ai une discussion avec lui à mon retour.</i><br/>– Vous avez bien raison d’en profiter. Jabu et moi, on pense presque à ne pas se rendre à la fête du nouvel an aux Enfers.<br/>– <i>Crois-moi, c’est aussi bien comme ça.</i><br/>– Et dis bien à Baian que je l’attends pour notre revanche des petits chevaux.<br/>– <i>Il ne t’oublie pas, sourit le sagittaire à l’autre bout du monde.</i></p><p>A la fin de la conversation, Seiya rentra à l’intérieur où l’attendait Jabu qui finissait de préparer le repas du soir. Pégase le remercia en l’embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.</p><p>– Merci mon cheval corné. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te dirait de passer le nouvel an tranquille, juste toi et moi ?<br/>– J’attendais que tu me le proposes, mon cheval ailé, sourit Jabu en l’embrassant à son tour.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>* <i>Crisse</i> : juron québécois
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>Je trouve aussi que jouer à deux aux petits chevaux est assez ennuyeux. J’ai tellement joué à ce jeu enfant, et j’appliquais la même règle que Aiolos, à savoir sauter les pions. J’ai enfin su la vérité plus de 25 ans plus tard, en allant lire les vraies règles de ce jeu pour écrire cette histoire.</p><p>Bah, c’est comme la règle des +2 et +4 au Uno, chacun fait un peu à sa sauce.</p><p>Beaucoup d’entre vous ont dû reconnaître le populaire « tous ? Non », qui est une référence à Astérix.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Casser la voix !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 10 décembre 2020 bis</p><p>Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kagaho, pour xBaskerville aka Nelly</p><p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Romance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagaho du Bénou n’était pas réputé pour être le plus patient, ni le plus doux des spectres.</p><p>– Dix livres sterling.<br/>– Mais vous plaisantez ! s'insurgea un anglais à l’allure bourgeoise et au fort accent. Vous savez de quoi il s’agit ? C’est une pièce d’une grande rareté et vous souhaitez m’en donner une misère ? Et je pense vous avoir déjà dit qu’elle n’était pas à vendre.<br/>– … Quinze livre sterling, suggéra le spectre après une brève réflexion. C’est mon dernier prix.<br/>– Sortez d’ici, malotru ! Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez. Et j’aurais aimé ne pas être dérangé la veille de noël par un escroc de votre genre.<br/>– Non, je crois que c’est vous qui ne savez pas à qui vous parlez. Je vais vous le résumer, si vous me permettez. Où vous me vendez pour quinze livres sterling cette bouteille vide de Whisky apparemment ancien et précieux, pour moi c’est juste une saloperie de morceau de verre, ou bien je vous éclate votre crâne avec et je fais cramer votre barraque. Alors, quinze livres sterling ? <i>Alright Sir ? Or fire</i> ! menaça Kagaho en émettant une aura des plus menaçantes et en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.</p><p>L’homme d’âge mûr urina littéralement dans son pantalon et fuit à toute enjambée en poussant des cris peu virils. Le ridicule de sa voix nasillarde fut accentué par son accent britannique. Kagaho trouvait que cette intonation était l’une des plus hilarantes au monde. Fort heureusement que son compagnon de vie ne lui parlait pas avec un tel timbre, quand bien même il possédait également des origines anglaises. </p><p>Rhadamanthe possédait une voix forte, autoritaire, grave, mortellement virile, qui forçait le respect même des plus rebelles. Des intonations puissantes et musclées qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent, et qui lui donnaient même envie de répliquer avec un écho similaire. </p><p>Sa relation avec le juge avait commencé sur de nombreuses joutes verbales des plus violentes, des désaccords, des conflits de fierté. La brutalité physique eut d’ailleurs vite fait de s’ajouter aux flatteries verbales. Rhadamanthe et lui s’étaient mortellement haïs, battus, querellés sur le moindre bousculement au détour des couloirs. Caïna, le tribunal, certaines prisons, et surtout les arènes avaient déjà été le théâtre de leurs nombreux différends. De leurs altercations étaient nées une sorte de dépendance à l’adrénaline qu’elles provoquaient. Alors qu’ils avaient ordre d’éviter de se croiser, les deux spectres avaient commencé à provoquer volontairement ces affrontements. Leur rictus dédaigneux évolua, se modifia, changea progressivement. La commissure de leurs lèvres se détendit, passant de la colère à l’admiration, à l’excitation, jusqu’à finalement les sceller l’une avec l’autre. </p><p>Kagaho se remémorait cette bouche qui parlait, ce timbre qui emplissait ses oreilles, ces lèvres qui bougeaient. Chaque détail chez Rhadamanthe provoquait des réactions en chaine dans son corps. Sa Wyverne, si majestueuse, si digne, puissante, colérique aussi, sans doute trop. Enfin, Kagaho n’était pas des plus retenus non plus.</p><p>Le Bénou ne s’expliquait pas ce phénomène. Comment ils avaient pu passer de la haine à une attraction inévitable, presque vitale ? Du jour au lendemain, il s’était retrouvé à dormir tous les soirs à Caïna, dans le même lit que le juge, ou presque. Malgré un semblant de relation, le caractère respectif des deux hommes ne s’en était pas retrouvé apaisé. Il n’était pas rare, mais pas rare du tout, que des disputes, plus ou moins violentes, éclatent entre eux. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils revenaient toujours l’un vers l’autre malgré tout ? Et pourquoi Kagaho était-il en train de se faire chier pour se faire pardonner. Oui, PARDONNER ! Une connerie qui n’était pas que sa faute d’abord !</p><p>– Bon, il en manque une mais je la chercherai plus tard, pensa Kagaho en consultant une liste. Y a plus de place dans la boîte de toute façon, et j’ai perdu assez de temps avec ces conneries. Enfin, si l’autre zouave veut bien que je revienne dans ses draps, je sais pas si j’aurais l’opportunité de chercher la dernière. Ça fait deux mois, merde ! J’en peux plus moi. </p><p>Oui, deux mois ! Deux mois qu’une énième querelle couta à Rhadamanthe la perte d’un inestimable trésor : sa collection de bouteilles de Whisky anglais. Mais attention, pas la pisse d’âne de la supérette du coin. Noooon. Des grands crus anciens et de renommés qu’il avait mis des années à dénicher. Toutes étaient soigneusement rangées dans une vitrine, vitrine que Kagaho avait littéralement éclaté de son poing. Pour sa défense, ce n’était pas elle qu’il visait, mais bien Rhadamanthe qui avait souplement esquivé son attaque.</p><p>Ce sale rat venait encore de lui rappeler sa supériorité dans la hiérarchie de l’armée d’Hadès. Kagaho ne supportait pas d’être pris de haut, même par un des juges qui n'était pas spécialement meilleur que lui au combat. Est-ce que cela plaisait à Messire Rhadamanthe de le rabaisser, hein ? Pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Kagaho se jugeait au moins au même niveau que les trois juges.</p><p>Il en avait voulu à Rhadamanthe. Oh oui, il lui en avait voulu. Des cris, des insultes, des coups, et subitement, une montagne de bouteilles en verre qui s’écroule. Toutes vides en plus ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, non ? Il n’avait pas sali le magnifique tapis de Messire Rhadamanthe, juste éparpillé du verre partout par terre. Mais visiblement, l’anglais y tenait à son <i>famous treasure</i>. Vous connaissez un cliché plus énorme que ça, <i>seriously</i> ?</p><p>En constatant avec horreur les débris au sol, la rage de Rhadamanthe avait explosé. Il avait hurlé si fort que même Elysion avait dû trembler. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Kagaho s'était retrouvé à la porte de Caïna, sans même pouvoir récupérer ses affaires laissées là-bas. Tout ça pour ça, franchement ! </p><p>Et depuis, le juge le boudait, <i>like a child</i> ! </p><p>Ça n’avait pas dérangé Kagaho les premiers jours, la première semaine. Il avait juste repris son quotidien sans faire tripler sa pression artérielle. C’était mieux ainsi, beaucoup mieux même. Sauf qu’au dixième matin, le manque commença à se faire sentir. La voix imposante de son ancien amant résonnait dans sa tête, le suivait dans ses rêves, et tout était là pour lui rappeler que Rhadamanthe était bien plus qu’un partenaire passager. Et merde ! Il était déjà tombé amoureux.</p><p>Et donc, Kagaho, s’était mis en quête de retrouver chacune des précieuses bouteilles brisées, une par une. Comme s’il n’avait que ça à faire ! Comme s’il avait une tête à côtoyer des gens, pour la plupart des anglais. Par Hadès, il ne supportait plus cet accent. Ce pays était juste une vaste blague. Mais il l’avait fait, pour les beaux yeux de sa Wyverne. <i>Damn feeling</i> ! </p><p>Cette corvée lui avait pris deux mois de recherche, si bien qu’il dut demander un congé exceptionnel à Pandore, laquelle le lui accorda sans le moindre problème. La chef des armées d’Hadès souffrait de migraine à force d’entendre résonner les disputes des deux spectres jusque dans sa chambre. Elle aurait accepté n’importe quoi mais qu’ils arrêtent de crier !</p><p>Satisfait de son butin, Kagaho arrangea soigneusement toutes les bouteilles dans un carton, ou plus exactement l’emballage du téléviseur qu’avait acquis Rhadamanthe dans l’espoir qu’ils puissent passer des soirées films tranquilles à Caïna, sans grand risque de se disputer. L’unique et ultime règle était de la boucler et juste regarder sans rien commenter. Et <i>miraculous</i>, ça marchait ! Comme quoi, ce n’était pas impossible qu’ils partagent quelque chose ensemble sans tout démolir par derrière. Probablement qu’ils devraient mettre en place plusieurs règles comme celle-ci, et prévoir un large stock de benzodiazépines lorsque la soupape commençait doucement à siffler.</p><p>Kagaho referma le carton et l’entoura d’un papier cadeau sobre et simple. Pas d’artifice inutile pour sa Wyverne qui n’aimait pas les choses colorées, et il avait bien raison. </p><p>Voilà, c’était bon, il avait terminé à temps. Le hasard faisait que la fin de ses recherches correspondait également à l’arrivée des festivités de fin d’année. En temps normal, Kagaho n’accordait aucune importance à ces futilités, mais cette année serait différente.  Il avait un couple un sauver. Il ne voulait pas rater cette occasion. </p><p>Par Hadès, Athéna et tous les Dieux de l’Olympe, il était vraiment addict ! Surtout de la voix de Rhadamanthe. Elle retentait dans sa tête et lui provoquait des picotements dans sa colonne vertébrale et son ventre. L’intonation masculine et assurée du juge était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué pendant ces deux mois. Kagaho ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus. Son présent dans ses bras, direction Caïna, il dut se maîtriser pour ralentir son rythme et ne pas paraître pressé en passant devant les autres spectres. </p><p>Il devait surtout faire attention à son paquet. Le carton n’était pas si solide, et le poids des bouteilles menaçait de l’éventrer. Il ne s’était quand même pas fait chier pour tout perdre si près du but. Par mesure de sécurité, Kagaho soutint le bas de l’emballage avec sa main.</p><p>Lorsque Rhadamanthe l’accueillit, les cernes immenses sous ses yeux furent la première chose qui frappèrent Kagaho. Il s’en inquiéta presque. Il savait que son homme – oui, il se permettait de l’appeler comme ça – était un bourreau du travail. Mais quand même, il n’avait jamais vu Rhadamanthe dans un tel état. Le juge semblait complètement épuisé.</p><p>– Euh... salut. Ça va ?</p><p>Hochement de tête de Rhadamanthe.</p><p>– T’as l’air fatigué. T’es malade ? </p><p>Haussement d’épaules. Kagaho avait pourtant bien remarqué le teint quelque peu rougi de l’anglais, significatif d’une légère fièvre. Il s’en inquiéta davantage mais ne fit aucune remarque pour le moment.</p><p>– Je peux rentrer ? J’ai quelque chose pour toi.</p><p>Rhadamanthe s’écarta et fit un mouvement de tête pour inviter le Bénou à passer la porte. Est-ce qu’il allait enfin se décider à lui dire bonjour ? Ça voulait dire quoi toutes ces mimiques ? Alors ils en étaient là, hein ? L’anglais ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole. Hé, y avait des limites à sa patience !</p><p>– Si j’t’emmerde, tu le dis !</p><p>Froncement de sourcil cette fois, puis Rhadamanthe fit non de la tête. Ses lèvres étaient définitivement scellées. Aucun son ne sortait la bouche tentante de la Wyverne. Cette bouche qu’il rêvait s’embrasser depuis des jours.</p><p>Kagaho inspira. Il devait se calmer. Il n’était pas venu chercher querelle mais pour se réconcilier. Ce n’était pas le moment de surréagir au moindre pet de travers.</p><p>Il déposa son fardeau sur la table basse, content qu’il ait résisté au poids des bouteilles. Derrière lui, le juge avait commencé à lui préparer un verre de Gin tonic, son alcool favori, lui-même se servant un whisky. Toujours la même chose. Ce que ce mec était prévisible ! En même temps, Kagaho aimait le soufflé boisé de son amant juste après l’ingestion d’un verre. Il s’en enivrait avant de l’embrasser à perdre haleine.</p><p>Rhadamanthe lui tendit sa boisson, toujours sans piper mot. Kagaho la prit et le remercia d’un signe de tête. Il ne comprenait pas cette mascarade, mais autant jouer le jeu.  Les deux hommes levèrent leurs verres comme pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant environ… dix secondes. Putain, c’était encore plus chiant que de travailler dans le tribunal silencieux.</p><p>– T’as perdu ta langue ? s’agaça Kagaho. Tu joues au roi du silence ? Tu couches avec Rune ou quoi ?</p><p>Rhadamanthe s’empressa de démentir sa dernière question en affichant un regard courroucé et en ébréchant son verre entre ses doigts. Comment osait-il ? En plus, Rune était le compagnon de Minos, il ne se serait jamais permis de le courtiser. Il avait des principes et Kagaho le savait parfaitement.</p><p>– Bon alors, t’as encore tellement les boules contre moi que tu veux même plus me dire bonjour ? C’que t’es immature, Rhada. J’aurais pas cru ça de toi. I’m totally disapointed. Mais pourquoi je te côtoie en fait ? Je vais de déception en déception, rit jaune Kagaho en faisant tomber sa tête dans sa main. </p><p>Il n’était même pas énervé, juste profondément déçu. C’était de ce type-là qu’il était tombé amoureux ? Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait plu chez cet homme ?</p><p>– J’ai envie de te traiter d’abruti, mais c’est moi l’imbécile ici. J’ai mis ma fierté de côté en venant te voir avec un cadeau pour qu’on oublie notre dernière dispute. Pourquoi j’ai fait ça ? Ah oui, je crois que tu me manquais. Ça me fait tellement chier d’éprouver ça !  Qu’ai-je donc fait au Seigneur Hadès pour mériter pareil châtiment ? </p><p>Face à lui, Rhadamanthe avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur et de colère. Son visage n’exprimait rien. Il l’écoutait simplement. </p><p>– Je suppose qu’on en guérit, continua Kagaho, ou je pourrais toujours demander à Pharaon de m’arracher le cœur. C’est probablement ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire. J’me casse, pardon de vous avoir dérangé, Seigneur Rhadamanthe, s’inclina grossièrement et sarcastiquement le Bénou. Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin de la sortie.</p><p>Merde, il avait envie de pleurer. Impossible, il ne pouvait pas. Pas ici, pas devant lui, pas pour lui. Il ne devait pas.</p><p>Kagaho sentit qu’on lui agrippait fermement le bras. D’un tour de force, il fut tiré en arrière. Le temps de se retourner et ses lèvres étaient déjà prises d’assaut par celles de Rhadamanthe. La main du juge appuyait sur l’arrière de sa tête, ferme, presque abrupte. C’était bien sa Wyverne, possessive, limite tyrannique. Il l’oppressait, s’imposait sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa langue. Kagaho n’était pas un gentil subordonné dévoué, mais il aimait Rhadamanthe et sa langue avait irrésistiblement envie de danser avec celle de son partenaire. Ses bras passèrent autour de son cou et il répondit enfin au baiser avec la même fougue que celle du blond. Il n’y avait plus de dominance, mais un équilibre parfait entre eux.</p><p>Par la toute puissante du roi des Enfers, ce baiser était divin. Une explosion de sensations se déversa dans le corps frustré de Kagaho. Ses bras se raccrochait fermement au cou de son partenaire. Il n’était plus question de se séparer.</p><p>– Je t’aime idiot, souffla Kagaho contre les lèvres de la Wyverne. Putain, tu m’as manqué. J’veux plus qu’on se dispute comme des cons. J’veux que ça marche entre nous. Réponds-moi, connard. Mais dis quelque chose, merde. Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Je veux entendre ta voix. </p><p>Ses yeux s’étaient embués, mais il s’empressa de les essuyer. Face à lui, Rhadamanthe faisait non de la tête.</p><p>– Pourquoi ? cracha Kagaho.<br/>– …, <i>haussement d’épaules</i>.<br/>– Tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi, c’est ça ?<br/>– …, <i>négation de la tête une fois de plus</i>.<br/>– Je comprends rien à ton petit jeu, Rhada. Je veux pas jouer, moi. Je pars. Je reviendrais quand tu auras fini de faire ton <i>jerk. Fool Wyvern</i> !<br/>– <i>No, stay</i>, finit par enfin dire Rhadamanthe d’une voix assez particulière. </p><p>Il n’avait sorti que deux mots, mais l’intonation bien plus aigüe que la normale ne manqua pas d’interpeller Kagaho, et même l’élocution typiquement anglaise qui l’exaspérait tant. Le Bénou regarda son amant comme on regarde un spectacle impressionnant de cracheur de feu ou de magie. Face à lui, Rhadamanthe, fier juge des Enfers, rougit et se retourna, mais Kagaho n’avait pas l’intention d’en rester là.</p><p>– Rhada, qu’est-ce qu’il est arrivé à ta voix ?</p><p>Pas de réponse, juste un signe de main lui intimant de laisser tomber, de ne pas poser davantage de question. Il devrait portant savoir que Kagaho n’en démordrait pas. Sans prévenir, le Bénou pinça subitement les flancs de Rhadamanthe par derrière, lequel réagit immédiatement en se raidissant et en poussant une onomatopée aiguë des plus ridicule.</p><p>– <i>Stop that</i> ! Je déteste ça et tu le sais, aboya Rhadamanthe en articulant bien chaque syllabe et en poussant davantage cette voix aiguë, complètement cassée, un timbre qui ne correspondait pas du tout au visage qui parlait.<br/>– Mais… t’as vendu tes cordes vocales ou quoi ?<br/>– Oh, mais tu m’agaces à insister comme ça !<br/>– Et tu causes avec l’accent british en plus ! Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ?<br/>– Oh ta gueule ! J’arrive pas à contrôler mon accent quand je suis fatigué, c’est tout. Et j’ai cette voix parce que je me suis choppé une angine. <i>Satisfied</i> ? T’es content maintenant ? Tu peux bien te foutre de ma gueule. Fais-toi plaisir, et après je te luxe la mâchoire, menaça le juge. J’ai peut-être la voix cassée mais mes poings sont en parfait état. <br/>– Ah ben voilà, ça c’est ma Wyverne, sourit Kagaho. On te reconnait quand même plus avec une voix nasillarde et un accent ridicule que lorsque tu joues les muets.<br/>– <i>Shut up ! Or I beat you</i>.<br/>– Moi <i>I bite you</i>, dit Kagaho en se jetant sur la gorge de Rhadamanthe pour mordiller sa carotide.</p><p>Rhadamanthe gémit malgré lui et laissa faire son amant qui l’entraîna sur le canapé.</p><p>– Puisque tu es malade, je vais prendre soin de toi, dit le Bénou en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Tu n’as pas besoin de parler, laisse-moi faire.</p><p>Les soupirs s’élevèrent dans Caïna, mais Kagaho, trop heureux de retrouver son compagnon de vie, ne fit plus tellement attention à l’intonation émise par Rhadamanthe. Il aimait, appréciait de cajoler son juge, et même ne serait-ce que de se retrouver là, dans ses bras toujours aussi puissants. N’était-ce pas le signe qu’il l’aimait malgré tout, même sans sa sublime voix ?</p><p>– Je t’aime. Et joyeux noël, Rhadamanthe.<br/>– <i>I love you, and merry christmas</i>, répondit l’anglais. <i>I miss you, Kagaho</i>.<br/>– Moi aussi tu m’as manqué. On arrête de jouer au plus fier et on oublie ?<br/>– Oui.<br/>– Au fait, tu n’as pas ouvert mon cadeau.<br/>– Merci, mais tu n’étais pas obligé. C’est énorme en plus.<br/>– Tu vas être surpris.</p><p>Rhadamanthe écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le contenu du paquet. Il inspecta quelques bouteilles comme pour vérifier leurs authenticités, et renifla l’intérieur de certaines, s’enivrant des effluves laissées par la boisson qu’elles contenaient autrefois.</p><p>– Où les as-tu trouvées ?</p><p>Oh, par Hadès ! Kagaho devait se retenir de rire chaque fois que Rhadamanthe ouvrait la bouche. Ça serait difficile de rester maître de lui jusqu’à qu’il retrouve sa voix habituelle, mais il devait se contrôler pour le bien de son couple.</p><p>– Un peu partout. La plupart chez des riches bourgeois anglais.<br/>– Tu les as obtenues comment ?<br/>– Marchandage.</p><p>Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu. Il connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir qu’il avait surement plus utilisé la menace que de vraies négociations. Mais bon, l’idée de vouloir réparer leur bêtise tout seul, faire des recherches, aller au contact des gens, lui qui était si peu sociable, cette attention le touchait beaucoup. Oui, même le sévère juge Rhadamanthe pouvait être touché.</p><p>– Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. Je te félicite. Je vais les ranger dans mon bureau en attendant d’acquérir une nouvelle vitrine.</p><p>Délicatement, Rhadamanthe referma la boite. Tout aussi soigneusement, il la souleva sans mal malgré son poids. Il était l’un des plus puissants guerriers d’Hadès après tout. Lentement, il fit un pas, deux pas, trois pas en direction de bureau, puis…</p><p>BAM !</p><p>Le bas du carton céda et l’intégralité des bouteilles s’esclaffèrent par terre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les premières éclatèrent littéralement. Les suivantes s’ébréchèrent, se fissurèrent, répandant à nouveau des débris de verre partout par terre dans le salon.</p><p>Quelques secondes de silence où les deux hommes regardèrent éberlués le désastre, puis Kagaho se leva et dit sobrement et calmement à Rhadamanthe qu’il allait chercher un balai au premier tribunal. Pourquoi au premier tribunal alors qu’il y en avait un dans le temple de Rhadamanthe ? Tout simplement parce qu’arrivé à destination, le Bénou laissa enfin éclater son hilarité. </p><p>Il explosa de rire, libéra ses cordes vocales et sa poitrine de ce rire qui lui grattait la gorge depuis l’instant où Rhadamanthe avait commencé à lui parler. Et en plus ça ! Mais c’était le pompon ! Kagaho n’était même pas énervé que Rhadamanthe avait accidentellement réduit à néant deux mois de recherche. La situation était tellement drôle, mais à mourir de rire. Kagaho en avait mal au ventre tellement il riait. </p><p>Il riait si fort qu’on devait l’entendre jusqu’à la surface. Il riait si fort que Rune finit par sortir du premier tribunal en beuglant « Silence ! Mais silence, <i>jævla det</i>* ! » tout en agitant son fouet.</p><p>Sauf que Kagaho était un spectre explosif. Il n’aimait pas le silence. Il préférait lorsque les gens se cassaient la voix.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>* <i>jævla det</i> : « Bon sang » en norvégien.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Premier noël du reste de ta vie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 11 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Dégel du Verseau x Io de Scylla pour ReineTardigrade</p><p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection, résurrection des chevaliers du XIIIe siècle (ceux de The lost Canvas) et du XXe siècle</p><p>Genre : Romance</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Un sacré challenge que voilà, mais je dois dire que j’ai été bien inspirée. En plus, Io fait partie de mes marinas favoris.<br/>Je précise qu’un des personnages évoqué apparait dans le gaiden de Dégel.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dégel finit de décorer la pierre tombale qui serait bientôt recouverte par la neige mordante et impitoyable de Blue Graad. Mais qu’importe, ses amis disparus Unity et Séraphine avaient droit à un monument commémoratif, et lui-même ressentait le besoin de venir se recueillir sur ce lieu.</p><p>Ses amis étaient morts depuis bien deux siècles. Leurs sépultures avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Séraphine en avait-elle eu une ? Qu’avait fait Unity après avoir livré l’Orichalque au sanctuaire ? Dégel n’avait pas de réponse à ces questions, et les nouveaux habitants de ces contrées nordiques ne pouvaient le renseigner. Les évènements étaient juste trop anciens pour qu’ils sachent. Deux siècles, il s’était passé plus de deux siècles depuis sa mort dans le temple de Poséidon. Ce constat le déstabilisait encore.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Subitement, Dégel avait rouvert les yeux au même endroit où il avait péri. Il se croyait victime d’une illusion à cause de sa souffrance éternelle au Cocyte. Il était resté allongé par terre, jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne le soulever pour l’amener dans une chambre, un lit confortable, une voix calme qui lui disait qu’il devait se remettre, qu’il ne devait pas se laisser aller, qu’il devait profiter de cette vie.<p>Cette vie ? Dégel était sûr pourtant sûr d'être mort. De douces odeurs le firent saliver et le forcèrent finalement à ouvrir les yeux. A ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme à la très voyante chevelure rose. Il avait le teint halé, les yeux en amande et un regard affable. Il ne semblait même pas avoir vingt ans. Lorsqu’il remarqua le réveil de Dégel, il sourit à pleine dent.</p><p>– Ah, enfin tu es réveillé. Je suis soulagé. Personne ne résiste à l’odeur d’une bonne soupe. Tu en veux ? C’est aux légumes, avec un peu de riz et des morceaux de viande.<br/>– Euh... oui, merci. Mais... s’interrogea Dégel en regardant autour de lui.<br/>– Tu es dans le temple de Poséidon. Je m’appelle Io, général de Scylla, gardien du Pacifique sud. Et tu es ?<br/>– Dégel, chevalier d’or du Verseau.<br/>– Un chevalier d’Athéna !<br/>– Athéna et Poséidon sont-ils en guerre ?<br/>– Non, plus maintenant, répondit immédiatement le dénommé Io. Détends-toi, tu n’es pas mon ennemi. Et quand bien même, pour le moment, tu es mon patient.<br/>– Tu es soignant ?<br/>– Pas vraiment, non, sourit Io en se frottant l’arrière de son crâne. Je suis plus doué pour cuisiner que pour soigner. Mais tu n'as aucune blessure physique, je pense que tu as juste besoin de te remettre et de reprendre des forces. Les Enfers, ce n’est agréable pour personne.<br/>– Les Enfers ?<br/>– Moi aussi j’y ai fait un séjour, et crois-moi que je ne suis pas pressé d’y retourner, même si apparemment, c'est bien moins abominable maintenant. Il semblerait que le Seigneur des ténèbres soit devenu plus indulgent.<br/>– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Hadès ! s'exclama Dégel en se redressant. Je dois partir, je dois retourner auprès de ma Déesse.<br/>– Hé, on se calme. Tout va bien, l’arrêta Io.<br/>– Laisse-moi partir, je dois retourner dans mon camp. La guerre sainte a commencé. Vous me retenez prisonnier ici en fait ?<br/>– Pas du tout. Calme-toi, le monde est en paix. Athéna a vaincu Hadès.<br/>– Athéna a gagné ? Elle a gagné la guerre sainte ?<br/>– Oui, et par la suite les Dieux ont signé un traité de paix.<br/>– C’est une blague ? Athéna pactiser avec Hadès ? C’est quoi cette mascarade ? Laisse-moi partir.<br/>– Ecoute, tu vas te calmer, boire ta soupe et je reviendrai quand tu seras plus détendu, d’accord ? Mais tout va bien, tu n’as plus rien à craindre. Tu dois reprendre des forces, c’est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.<br/>– Mais...<br/>– J’ai compris, tu veux rentrer au Sanctuaire. C'est légitime. Mais tu dois d’abord reprendre des forces, répéta Io d’un calme olympien. Tu ne vas pas te présenter titubant devant ta Déesse, non ? Alors ne fais pas ta forte tête. Personne ne te veut du mal ici.<br/>– Je pourrais m’enfuir pendant que tu as le dos tourné.<br/>– Tu arrives à peine à te redresser dans le lit, fit remarquer le marina. Tu n’iras pas loin.</p><p>Il avait raison, le bougre. C’était tout juste s’il parvenait à tenir assis. </p><p>Le Marina sortit, non sans lui faire un clin d’œil charmeur. Vraiment, pourquoi était-il aussi aimable avec lui ? Même si Athéna et Poséidon ne se faisaient pas la guerre, ils n'appartenaient pas vraiment au même camp.</p><p>Dégel était un érudit. Il aimait apprendre des choses, mais là sa tête explosait. Il se sentait vaseux, perdu. Pourquoi était-il vivant ? Est-ce qu’il était le seul ? Et Kardia ? Dégel essaya de sentir l’essence de ses compagnons, mais il n’arrivait pas encore à se concentrer. En plus, chaque domaine appartenant à un Dieu possédait des barrières qui l’empêchaient de sonder les énergies au-delà de leurs frontières. Et il n’avait effectivement pas la force de fuir. Que faire alors ? Il n’avait visiblement pas d’autres choix que de se plier aux soins de ce marina et lui déroger des informations.</p><p>Son ventre gargouilla. Il était affamé. Il était donc bien vivant, et non pas un esprit errant. Il avala la soupe laissée sur le chevet avec appétit. Elle était vraiment délicieuse, et elle lui rappelait les soupes qu’il mangeait à Blue Graad pendant ses années d’entrainement. Un met réchauffant pour ces contrées glaciales.</p><p>Blue Graad, Séraphine, Unity. Si Athéna avait gagné la guerre, alors son ami d’enfance avait dû réussir sa mission et ramener l’orichalque au Sanctuaire. Quel soulagement. Il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur lui. Est-ce qu’il était encore vivant ? Si les marinas de Poséidon existaient finalement en cette époque, peut-être avait-il une chance de le revoir. N’était-il pas le Dragon des mers après tout ? Dégel ressentait le besoin de croiser un visage familier.</p><p>Il inspecta la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Luxueuse et impersonnelle, la présence d’objets qu’il ne connaissait pas l’interpella. Il se leva péniblement et analysa chaque objet, ouvrant chaque tiroir, chaque placard. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ces choses ? Dégel tira un livre de la bibliothèque, tremblant. C’était dans ces moments-là qu’il regrettait de savoir si bien comprendre les choses. En ouvrant la couverture, ses jambes le lâchèrent. 1957, année d’édition du livre qu’il tenait dans ses mains, plus de deux siècles après son époque. Mais qu’est-ce qui se passait au juste ? </p><p>Paniqué, Dégel sortit plusieurs livres pour en vérifier la date. Certaines étaient plus récentes encore. Mais en quelle année étaient-ils au juste ?</p><p>Le dénommé Io revint avec une tasse fumante. En le voyant au sol, il s’empressa de venir l’aider, mais Dégel le repoussa, continuant de vider la bibliothèque.</p><p>– C’est pas vrai, c’est pas vrai, paniquait Dégel.<br/>– Calme-toi, tout va bi…<br/>– Non, ça ne va pas ! Toi là, dis-moi, en quelle année sommes-nous ?<br/>– Chut, calm…<br/>– REPONDS ! ordonna Dégel à la fois bouleversé et agacé que cet homme ne lui ait pas de suite révélé une telle chose. A quel siècle sommes-nous ?<br/>– … Au vingtième, finit par révéler Io après une hésitation. Nous sommes en 1988.<br/>– C’est pas vrai, c’est pas vrai. Je suis mort il y a plus de deux siècles. Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi suis-je là ?<br/>– Laisse-moi t’aider à te recoucher et je vais t’expliquer, d’accord ?<br/>– Est-ce que je suis le seul ?<br/>– Non, tu n’es pas le seul.<br/>– Vraiment, où sont les autres ? Je veux les voir, ordonna le chevalier qui hyperventilait.<br/>– En sécurité…<br/>– Est-ce que le Scorpion est là aussi ? coupa le Verseau. Il s’appelle Kardia, il a de long cheveux bleu ondulés. C’est mon ami, mais il est malade, il a besoin de moi pour refroidir son cœur. Est-ce qu’on l’a trouvé ? Où est-ce qu’il est ?</p><p>Io saisit subitement le visage de Dégel entre ses mains, plaquant ses paumes sur les joues du Verseau en panique.</p><p>– Chuuuuuuut, soufflait le chilien en posant son front sur celui du chevalier. Tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Calme-toi. Inspire lentement.</p><p>D’un tempérament calme et froid, Dégel n’avait pas l’habitude de s’affoler comme ça. C’était la première fois qu’il était victime d’une crise d’hyperventilation. Loin de s’impatienter, Io le coacha plusieurs minutes jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve une respiration normale, lui susurrant des mots réconfortants. Paralysé et tremblant, incapable de raisonner pour le moment, Io finit par prendre son protégé dans ses bras pour le ramener au lit.</p><p>Dégel s’accrochait solidement à son cou, comme si ce garçon qu’il venait de rencontrer était son seul ancrage dans ce monde qui n’était plus le sien.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Dégel rougit en repensant à son retour sur Terre. Des mois après, il avait encore tellement honte, même si, apparemment, il faisait partie de ceux qui avait eu la réaction la plus retenue.  Chaque chevalier avait été retrouvé sur leur lieu de mort, et donc pour lui c’était au temple de Poséidon.<p>Après une ultime guerre sainte ayant causé beaucoup de dégâts au corps originel d’Hadès, mais également au royaume des morts, rompant ainsi l’équilibre du monde, il y eut de longues négociations et une paix enfin déclarée entre les différents camps. Au départ, ce devait être juste un pacte de non-agression, mais progressivement, les hostilités entre les différents Dieux s’allégèrent et ils s’entendaient plutôt bien maintenant.</p><p>La chevalerie de cette époque s’était vue le droit à une seconde vie, mais également celle du siècle précédent, engendrant un sacré foutoir au départ. Les armures reconnaissant leurs anciens et nouveaux porteurs ne savaient pas vers qui aller. Beaucoup de ses anciens confrères continuaient de considérer Sasha comme Athéna, alors que l’Athéna actuelle était Saori Kido. Sasha n’était plus qu’une jeune fille normale sans aucun pouvoir divin. Libérée, elle pouvait enfin couler des jours heureux avec son frère Alone, qui était rentré au séminaire, et son ami Tenma. Ils vivaient à Rodorio. Impossible pour eux de revenir en Italie à cette époque. Sisyphe la surveillait de loin, s’assurant qu’aucun garçon n’ennuie sa protégée, cette petite qu’il aimait presque comme un père. Tenma le taquinait d’ailleurs à ce sujet, laçant des « v’la le daron » à tout va, faisant rire Sasha qui donnait à l’ancien Sagittaire des étreintes digne d’une fille à son père. Son ami Kardia chambrait pas mal Sisyphe, mais quand il s’agissait d’incarner le grand frère protecteur, il n’en était pas moins possessif avec Sasha. </p><p>Kardia, Dégel avait été heureux de le revoir. Il s’était laissé enlacer par le scorpion que personne ne pouvait approcher au départ. Retrouvé à Blue Graad, il avait rejeté tous ses soignants. Heureusement que sa maitrise du cosmos était encore désordonnée, sinon ses bienfaiteurs auraient été victimes du <i>Scarlet needle</i>. Seul Dégel avait pu l’approcher pour lui expliquer la situation. Grande nouvelle, le nouveau corps de son ami ne souffrait pas d’une maladie cardiaque. Un cœur en pleine santé qui aurait dû le réjouir, mais ce fut en vrai bien compliqué pour le Scorpion qui avait l’habitude de son sang bouillant depuis sa naissance. Il avait l’impression de ne plus avoir de vie en lui, et donc il s’était mis en quête de retrouver la personne qui l’avait poussé à son paroxysme pour retrouver cette incandescence à la fois douloureuse et délicieuse : Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne.</p><p>– Mon cœur s’emballe quand je pense à lui. A croire que même guéri, il se souvient du lien que j’ai avec lui.<br/>– Kardia, je crois que c’est autre chose, tentait de lui faire comprendre Dégel, mais le scorpion restait dans le déni.<br/>– Et il y a cet autre gars aussi. Le second gémeau, Kanon. Il lui tourne autour comme un vautour, mais ça se passera pas comme ça. Rhadamanthe est à moi. M’en fous que c’était son adversaire à cette époque, je l’ai vu le premier.</p><p>En vrai, Kardia et Kanon étaient plutôt complices quand il s’agissait de faire sortir la Wyverne de ses gonds. </p><p>Chaque chevalier de l’ancienne et la nouvelle génération avait fini par s’accommoder l’un à l’autre, et chacun avait trouvé sa place. Par exemple, Rasgado et El Cid préféraient laisser leurs anciennes armures et ils se concentraient sur la formation des apprentis. </p><p>Les Gémeaux Aspros et Deutéros s’étaient retirés du Sanctuaire qui avait été le lieu de tant de souffrance entre eux. Mais ils vivaient toujours en Grèce, en paix l’un avec l’autre, apprenant à vivre de nouveau ensemble dans l’amour qu’ils se portaient. </p><p>Manigoldo et Deathmask se disputaient l’espace dans leur temple et enchainaient les coups bas pour faire fuir l’autre. </p><p>Aiolia et Aiolos avaient adopté Régulus, s’en occupant comme des grands-frères lors des absences de Sisyphe. Mais le jeune Lion aimait surtout passer des heures assis devant Shaka et Asmita qui méditaient. Observateur, il s’amusait à relever leurs différences – et il distinguait le moindre ballonnement ou bouton de moustique – et il guettait chaque petit mouvement de sourcil. C’était devenu son jeu préféré, et Kiki, l’apprenti Bélier, l’avait rejoint, mettant les nerfs des deux Vierges à rude épreuve. Pour le plus grand malheur de Mû et de Sisyphe, ces deux chenapans s’entendaient à merveille. </p><p>Albafica passait la plupart de son temps aux Enfers, soi-disant pour accompagner l’âme de son maître dans l'éternité... ou plutôt pour tenir compagnie à Minos du Griffon qui gardait jalousement son beau poisson près de lui.</p><p>Quant à lui, pour certaines raisons, il avait élu domicile dans le domaine sous-marin. Déjà parce qu’il avait un accès presque direct à Blue Graad et sa vaste bibliothèque mise à jour avec les années, mais aussi parce que Io, son bienfaiteur, était devenu son nouveau souffle de vie.</p><p>Dégel avait été heureux de retrouver ses anciens comparses, même ceux qu’il côtoyait moins, mais il avait laissé des gens à son époque, notamment Unity. Le Verseau avait eu du mal avec le deuil de son ami, et depuis sa résurrection, il explorait chaque écrit de Blue Graad dans l’espoir de trouver une trace écrite de lui. Une lettre, un journal, n’importe quoi pour lui assurer que Unity avait retrouvé ses terres natales. Blue Graad et sa vaste étendue de connaissance, même pour Dégel, ça paraissait mission impossible. Souvent désespéré, Io avait toujours été là pour le soutenir dans sa démarche et même l'aider.</p><p>Les premiers jours, Dégel n’avait vu que Io. Il buvait ses paroles, laissait le jeune marina lui raconter l’histoire du monde. Des horreurs comme des progrès miraculeux, médicaux et industriels, le climat qui se dégradait, les températures qui augmentaient, mais l’espérance de vie aussi, ainsi que les droits dans bien des pays. Des choses bonnes, des moins bonnes. Il n’y avait rien à faire, rien qu’il ne puisse changer. Il devait juste accepter.</p><p>– Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois que toi ? Il n’y a pas d’autre marina ? avait un jour demandé Dégel à son bienfaiteur.<br/>– Si, nous sommes au complet, mais les autres sont occupés.<br/>– A soigner ?<br/>– Non, à vivre. La plupart d’entre nous sommes morts pendant la bataille contre Athéna. Chacun d’eux se sont donnés des objectifs dans cette nouvelle vie. Quant à mon Seigneur Poséidon, il partage son corps avec un hôte humain et ils font un tour du monde avec Sorrente de la Sirène pour aider les sinistrés du déluge.<br/>– Et toi ?<br/>– Moi je souhaite aider, c’est tout.<br/>– Tu es bien altruiste. Tu as toujours été comme ça ?<br/>– Non, mais j’ai rencontré une personne au cœur pur. Il était mon ennemi, et pourtant il ne me voulait pas de mal. On va dire que j’ai été touché par la grâce, avait souri Io.</p><p>Ce sourire amical, sincère, contagieux, Dégel en était devenu très vite accro, de même que ces lèvres, cette bouche, cette personne. C'était sur l'un de ces sourires que l'ancien Verseau s'était jeté à l'eau et avait embrassé son bienfaiteur quelques semaines après sa résurrection. Bien que surpris, Io avait répondu. Ça faisait maintenant six mois qu’ils partageaient une relation tendre et fusionnelle. Io était intéressé, ouvert, et c’était un excellent cuisinier. Dégel aimait apprendre la gastronomie et cuisiner avec lui entre deux séances de lectures. Lui, un lecteur assidu, ne se lassait pas de rattraper son temps, dévorer les nouvelles histoires écrites entre sa mort et aujourd’hui. Il était ravi de constater qu’on donnait plus d’opportunités aux amateurs talentueux et même aux femmes. Il s'était découvert un petit faible pour les romans féminins, mais ça, Kardia ne devait JAMAIS l'apprendre.</p><p>Dégel avait aussi longtemps cherché les écrits de Fluorite, cette petite française espiègle et courageuse qu’il avait rencontré pendant une mission et qui souhaitait terminer le roman de son père décédé. Mais à son époque, une femme ne pouvait pas devenir écrivain, et il se peut qu’elle n’ait jamais eu la possibilité de se faire publier. Avait-elle abandonné ? Dégel ne le saura jamais. Voici la principale contrainte des sauts dans le temps. Les anonymes étaient simplement et purement oubliés.</p><p>Dégel parcourait la vaste bibliothèque de Blue Graad et se décida à prendre un dixième livre. Io riait beaucoup au départ avant de se rendre compte que sa vitesse de lecture et sa capacité de compréhension se trouvaient bien au-dessus de la normale. L’heure tournait et Dégel ne devait pas trainer. Ils étaient le 24 décembre et les deux amants avaient prévu une soirée du réveillon cocooning, avec un bon repas préparé par le chilien, des cadeaux et de l’amour. C’était les premières fêtes que passait Dégel depuis sa résurrection. Demain, ils avaient prévu de se rendre au Sanctuaire pour la fête organisée par Athéna, visant à rapprocher encore plus les différents domaines. Ce serait l’occasion pour Dégel de voir si Kardia avait enfin mis le grappin sur son dragon. </p><p>Son ami lui manquait souvent. Ne plus le soigner lui donnait encore plus cette impression de vide, mais à présent, Io affirmait qu’il avait besoin de lui.</p><p>– Tu es devenu mon oxygène dans ce domaine aquatique. Je t’aime Dégel, avait-il dit récemment.</p><p>Dégel, lui, n’avait pas encore exprimé ses sentiments à voix haute, mais lui aussi aimait tendrement le marina.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Tu es rentré, mon bibliophage. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? demanda Io tout sourire, attelé aux fourneaux.<br/>– Je te dirais ça lorsque je les aurais lus. <br/>– Je suis presque jaloux des livres. Tu les dévores avec plus d’appétit que mes plats.<p>Deux bras vinrent enlacer le cuistot par derrière et des dents s’attaquèrent à la chair tendre de son oreille.</p><p>– Tu sais bien que tu es mon met favori.<br/>– Garde ça pour le dessert, mon chéri. On va passer à table.</p><p>Io ne ménageait jamais ses efforts pour faire oublier sa mélancolie à Dégel. Il avait sorti les chandelles et mis le paquet sur ce repas de fête traditionnel. Foie gras et confiture de figue. Saumon farci. Dinde rôtie. Poêlée de pommes de terre, de marrons et de haricots vert. Fromage. Arrivés au dessert, n’ayant plus de place pour avaler une quelconque buche, Io ramena à Dégel un verre contenant une boisson blanchâtre, visiblement à base de lait.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce que c’est ?<br/>– Un cola de mono.<br/>– Un quoi ? <br/>– Un cola de mono.  C’est un mélange de lait sucré, de café, de clou de girofle, de cannelle et d’eau de vie.<br/>– Je ne connaissais pas.<br/>– On boit ça pendant les fêtes en Amérique du Sud. Je suis content de constater que je connais une chose que tu ne connais pas.<br/>– Io, arrête de te dénigrer comme ça. Tu possèdes des qualités que je n'ai pas. Tu es un homme en or, et tu es mon homme à moi, dit Dégel en prenant la main de son compagnon.<br/>– C’est toi l’homme en or. Moi je suis en écaille, répliqua le marina de son large sourire.</p><p>Comme à chaque fois, Dégel n’y résista pas. Posant son verre sur la table basse, il vint s’installer sur les genoux de son amant pour l’embrasser. Io ne possédait surement pas autant de connaissance que Dégel, mais l’ancien Verseau était toujours impressionné par sa grande générosité et sa dextérité en cuisine.</p><p>– On s’offre nos cadeaux ? demanda Io quand ils se séparèrent enfin.<br/>– Oui, répondit Dégel avec ce même sourire.</p><p>La gaité de son compagnon était contagieuse. Malgré son deuil qu’il avait un peu de mal à faire, Dégel ne pouvait nier qu’il était heureux dans cette nouvelle vie.</p><p>Il offrit à Io une marmite en fonte afin que son cuisinier attitré lui prépare des délicieux plats mijotés, ainsi que des livres de recettes de célèbres figures de la gastronomie française, comme Paul Bocuse ou Joël Robuchon.</p><p>– Merci mon bibliophage, sourit encore Io en l’embrassant. Je suis impatient de tester tout ça.<br/>– Désolé, ce n’est pas très original.<br/>– C’est ce que j’aime faire, donc c’est parfait. Tu n’as pas besoin d’en faire trop, Dégel. Et tiens, voilà pour toi. </p><p>Dégel déballa un livre, visiblement très ancien, en français, s’intitulant “Le prince des glaces” de Florent Lacour. Le nom de cet auteur ne lui disait rien. Pourquoi Io avait-il choisi ce livre en particulier ? Il ouvrit la page pour y lire l’année d’édition. 1750. Après la guerre Sainte donc. En continuant à tourner les pages, l’ancien Verseau tomba sur la page des remerciements.</p><p>« <i>Au mystérieux chevalier qui m’a donné le courage d’affronter mon deuil et poursuivre mes rêves, mon beau prince des glaces qui garde une place importante dans mon cœur, je te dédie cette histoire.</i></p><p><i>Je remercie mon père qui me laisse utiliser son nom pour publier mes récits. Papa, je t’aime.<br/>Fluorite</i> »</p><p>Mais alors, c’était elle ? Dégel n’y croyait pas. Tout ce temps, il avait cherché un ouvrage à son nom, sans penser à un pseudonyme.</p><p>– Où l’as-tu trouvé ?<br/>– Dans un magasin d’antiquité de la ville où tu avais effectué cette mission. L’homme qui tient la boutique semble en savoir beaucoup sur l’histoire de la ville. Il m’a même conté l’histoire de madame Grenat et semblait connaître bien des choses sur cette auteure. Si ça t’intéresse, je t’y amènerai.<br/>– Oui, j’aimerai beaucoup.<br/>– Alors nous irons, sourit Io.</p><p>En ouvrant une page au hasard, Dégel reconnu son propre nom, ainsi que celui de Séraphine, et même de Krest. Fluorite aurait-elle conté cette aventure ? Dégel avait envie de dévorer son cadeau à l’instant.</p><p>– Je me fais passer devant par une histoire, dit ironiquement Io.<br/>– Euh non… merci mon amour, je suis très touché que tu aies cherché et trouvé ça. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, dit Dégel en refermant le vieil ouvrage et en embrassant son compagnon.<br/>– Ouvre l’autre, l’incita le marina. Attention, c’est fragile.</p><p>Le deuxième paquet avait aussi la forme d’un livre, mais Dégel en sortit quatre cahiers, visiblement anciens eux-aussi. Il ouvrit le premier et reconnut immédiatement l’écriture soignée, encore visible même longtemps après.</p><p>– Mais…</p><p>Les larmes coulèrent immédiatement. Par reflexe, Dégel éloigna les cahiers pour qu’elles ne tombent pas sur l’encre, pour ne pas effacer ces mots qu’il avait si désespérément cherchés depuis sa résurrection.</p><p>« <i>Mon ami Dégel, d’où que tu sois, regarde Blue Graad devenir plus magnifique encore</i> »</p><p>Il posa les journaux de son ami disparu et pleura plus vivement, son visage dans ses mains. A ses côtés, Io se rapprocha doucement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il embrassa chastement sa tempe en caressant ses cheveux, plein d’amour et de bienveillance, aidant silencieusement son compagnon à décharger sa peine suite à cette surprise.</p><p>– Pardon, finit par articuler Dégel entre deux sanglots.<br/>–  C’est normal, pleure tout ce dont tu as besoin.<br/>– Où ?<br/>– A Blue Graad, bien caché dans le bureau du chef actuel. Je suis désolé de t’avoir caché ça, mon amour, mais je voulais vraiment te faire la surprise.<br/>– Ça fait longtemps ?<br/>– Un mois. Tu m’en veux ?<br/>– Non, jamais. Merci de les avoir trouvés, Io. J’avais besoin de savoir ce qu’il avait fait après ma mort. Je m’inquiétais tellement.<br/>– Je sais que c’est important pour toi.<br/>– Je sais pas comment te remercier, dit Dégel en reniflant et en acceptant un mouchoir de la part de son partenaire.<br/>– Vis pleinement cette nouvelle vie. C’est probablement ce qu’aurait voulu ton ami Unity, ou Séraphine. Vis-la avec tes compagnons d’autrefois et ceux d’aujourd’hui. Vis-la avec moi. Je t’aime Dégel. Je ne te laisserai plus partir vers une quelconque époque. C’est ici qu’est ta vie maintenant.<br/>– Je sais. Je t’aime aussi Io. Je t’aime, je ne veux pas partir.</p><p>Spontanément, Dégel passa ses bras autour du marina pour l’embraser avidement à travers les vestiges de ses larmes. Io ne tarda à répondre à cette embrassade, non sans passer une main sous le pull de son amant, le faisant soupirer.</p><p>– On va dans la chambre ? proposa le Verseau contre ses lèvres.<br/>– Oui. Joyeux Noël Dégel.<br/>– Joyeux Noël Io. Le premier noël du reste de ma vie.</p><p>Car sa vie serait désormais longue et lumineuse comme un sapin le jour de noël.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Paëlla et Bailaor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 12 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Shura x Aiolia, pour lepommeverte aka Doudou, et à l’occasion de son anniversaire</p><p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection, à notre époque et non pas dans les années 80-90</p><p>Genre : Romance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiolia n’était pas connu pour sa patience légendaire.</p><p>– Aaaaargh, j’en ai marre. Comment tu veux que j’emballe ça ? Et en plus, c’est nul, mais nuuuuuuul, grognait le lion d’or.</p><p>Aiolia s’apprêtait à balancer le plat à paëlla avant de se souvenir que c’était le cadeau de noël pour son chéri, et donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l’abîmer. Il enlaça alors l’objet en acier, ayant l’impression de faire un câlin à Shura lorsqu’il porte son armure.</p><p>– Non, je vais pas te balancer. Tu mérites d’être manipulé par le meilleur cuistot de paëlla du monde. Celle de Shura est une tuerie, mais son plat commence à être vieux et fatigué, alors il faut passer la relève… ah putain, Aiolia, tu te rends comptes que tu es en train de causer à de la vaisselle ? se dit à lui-même le chevalier blasé.</p><p>A chaque anniversaire, à chaque noël, c’était la même chose. Aiolia se prenait la tête pour choisir le cadeau de l’homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs années. Autant dire que s’il avait hérité de la force, de l’agilité, du courage, il possédait également un gout des plus douteux pour les cadeaux à offrir. Des babioles sans intérêt, des objets empoisonnés qui font trop de bruit ou encombrent étaient sa spécialité. Son grand frère ne s’en formalisait pas, Shura non plus d’ailleurs. Mais quand même, ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort d’imagination pour les deux personnes qu’il aimait le plus au monde ? Surtout que lui était l’homme le plus gâté de la Terre, avec un frère gâteux et un compagnon généreux. Ces deux-là savaient toujours pertinemment ce qui lui ferait plaisir, pendant qu’eux se retrouvaient avec un cadeau tout juste bon pour la poubelle.</p><p>Quoique cette année, Aiolos se verrait offrir un voyage au Pérou avec Saga. C’était une idée de Shura, et Kanon participait aussi puisque c’était également pour son jumeau. Au moins, son grand-frère aurait un chouette cadeau cette fois-ci, mais Shura n’avait vraiment pas de chance d’avoir un petit-ami comme lui.</p><p>Aiolia geignit en pensant à l’homme de sa vie qui lui manquait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Shura était parti en mission avec Angelo en Italie. Même s’ils se parlaient tous les jours au téléphone et se voyaient en appel visio, le cinquième gardien avait besoin de le sentir, de le toucher, de l’embrasser. Oui, il était câlin et tactile, un vrai félin, et Shura le lui rendait bien. </p><p>En attendant son retour, Aiolia accaparait l’espace vital de son frère, au grand damne de Saga presque chassé comme un malpropre du lit conjugal du neuvième temple, et qui du coup envahissait lui aussi son frère, éloignant ainsi Rhadamanthe de la troisième maison. Que des réactions en chaîne, Shura devait revenir au plus vite. Surtout qu’Aiolia savait que la mission en question était terminée avec succès. Juste, ça faisait deux jours qu’Angelo traînait son meilleur ami dans la capitaine italienne pour y dénicher le cadeau idéal pour l’exigeant Aphrodite. Ça pouvait durer encore des jours comme ça. Saleté de crabe qui accaparait sans scrupule les mecs maqués !</p><p>Aiolia enlaça encore le large plat à paëlla, impatient de retrouver sa biquette.</p><p>– Mais ce cadeau, ça ne va pas du tout. Je devrais profiter qu’il ne soit pas là pour lui préparer quelque chose d’unique et de spécial.</p><p>A court d’idée, le Lion s’installa à son ordinateur et commença à taper dans le moteur de recherche « idées de cadeau sensationnel pour son homme ». </p><p>Parfum ? Shura n’en mettait jamais, et Aiolia aimait tellement son odeur naturelle. </p><p>Soin corporel ? Personne ne touchera son Shura à part lui ! Aiolia fulminait à cette idée, son poing prêt à balancer un <i>Lightning Plasma</i>.</p><p>Week-end en amoureux ? Il fallait bien plus de deux jours à Aiolia pour visiter et profiter du corps affriolant de son amant sur divers sites historiques et touristiques. C’était un de ses petits fantasmes, mais convaincre Shura qui avait l’impression de profaner ces lieux culte était plus compliqué et demandait du temps. Et Aiolia n’avait pas les moyens de payer seul un long séjour pour deux.</p><p>Thalasso ? Même problème qu’avec le soin corporel et le week-end en amoureux.</p><p>Bijou symbolique ? Pas assez original. Tous les couples du Sanctuaire s’étaient déjà offerts médaillons, chevalières, gourmettes, bagues de fiançailles voire alliance, comme si un objet prouvait l’attachement entre deux personnes. Son amour pour Shura allait plus loin que ça. Alors oui, Aiolia avait longtemps porté le porte-bonheur d’Aiolos autour du cou, mais c’était différent d’abord ! Alors non, pas de bijoux.</p><p>Aiolia continua ses recherches. Il fit un tour sur un site commercial d’objets médiévaux qui ne devaient être que de la camelote. Il acheta deux billets de cinéma avant de réaliser que ce cadeau n’avait rien de romantique. Il réserva une table à un restaurant Athénien, mais encore une fois rien d’original à ça, surtout que Shura et lui avaient pratiquement fait le tour des établissements de la capitale grecque. Aiolia recherchait vraiment un cadeau unique pour son aimé qui le gâtait chaque jour de leur nouvelle existence. Le Lion voulait tellement rendre la pareille à cet homme extraordinaire qui méritait mieux qu’une casserole et une soirée ciné-restau.</p><p>Aiolia tomba finalement sur le blog d’un homme qui conseillait d’exprimer ses sentiments avec des gestes plutôt avec des mots, ou plus particulièrement en dansant le flamenco, la danse des émotions d’origine espagnole. Et il y avait un lien pour des cours individuels, plutôt raisonnable niveau prix. Une danse de son pays natal pour son Shura ? Mais il était nul à ça. </p><p>– Pas question d’abandonner, clama haut et fort Aiolia en dégainant sa carte bancaire afin de réserver et payer un acompte pour, non pas un cours, mais plusieurs journées entières de leçons. </p><p>Le professeur avait visiblement beaucoup de créneaux disponibles. Ce genre de chose aurait dû interpeller Aiolia qui ne prenait jamais le temps de lire les avis des consommateurs. Toujours trop impatient, le Lion.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Aiolia était nul, mais nuuuuul. Il était au milieu de sa deuxième journée de cours et il ne progressait pas du tout. Heureusement, son professeur, un dénommé Ricardo au fort accent latino qui s’amusait à rouler systématiquement les R, était incroyablement patient avec son séduisant élève.<p>– On reprend le pas de sévillane, Aiolia. Tu as enfin compris comment on tenait les castagnettes. C’est un gros progrès, je te félicite. Je sais que nous avions prévu huit heures de cours aujourd’hui, mais si tu veux, je t’offre les deux prochaines gratuitement. Je sens que tu tiens quelque chose.</p><p>Cet homme avait un ton bien trop séducteur pour que cela passe inaperçu, mais Aiolia n’y faisait nullement attention. Il ne cessait de penser à Shura et il se concentrait comme il le pouvait sur ses pas dont il oubliait systématiquement les noms. A aucun moment il ne se doutait que son professeur de danse était juste en train de lui faire de la drague lourdingue, pas même lorsque ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du Lion pour guider ses pas.</p><p>– Voilà, c’est ça. C’est parfait, Aiolia. Tu tiens enfin de pas de base et tu gères très bien le rythme. Tu as fait des progrès fabuleux. Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi doué.</p><p>Clairement, ce Ricardo en rajoutait. C’était flagrant à des kilomètres. Son petit élève, qui semblait à première vue frustré, lui plaisait bien. Il était bien gaulé en plus et, comble de son bonheur, il ne le repoussait pas alors qu’il devenait chaque jour un peu plus audacieux. C’était sûr, il plaisait, mais peut-être son élève était-il timide. Quoiqu’il en soit, il aurait Aiolia dans son lit avant la fin de la semaine.</p><p>Lors de la troisième journée de cours, Ricardo osa carrément faire un câlin à Aiolia par derrière. Il posa une fois de plus ses mains sur ses hanches et se colla à lui, toujours sous couvert de lui montrer les pas et le rythme.</p><p>– Laisse le flamenco te pénétrer, roula-t-il exagérément les R sur la dernière syllabe. Laisse-le te séduire et il sera tout à toi.<br/>– Oh, vous savez, moi je veux juste apprendre une petite danse pour mon homme, répliqua Aiolia qui ne se rendait absolument pas compte des intentions de son professeur, tout concentré qu’il était sur ses pas.<br/>– Si tu poursuis tes leçons avec moi, tu sauras faire bien plus qu’une petite danse.</p><p>Il allait lui mordiller l’oreille lorsque la musique d’intro du film Le roi Lion retentit. C’était le portable d’Aiolia qui sonnait. Ce dernier s’éloigna de Ricardo, n’ayant même pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient proches, pour s’emparer de son cellulaire. Il sourit en voyant la photo de son appelant.</p><p>– Excusez-moi Ricardo. Je dois répondre.</p><p>Il ne manquerait pas une conversation avec Shura, surtout que celui-ci lui annonça enfin une date de retour.</p><p>– <i>Vendredi sûr, mon chaton</i>, l’informa Shura. <i>Je suis désolé, vraiment. J’aimerai tellement être avec toi en ce moment. Mais Angelo est en train de rafler une boutique de vêtements pour Aphrodite, seulement il doit négocier avec sa banque des autorisations de découvert et des crédits renouvelable, et ça demande parfois un peu de temps à mettre en place. Il se ruine complètement pour faire plaisir à Aphrodite et je n’arrive pas à l’arrêter</i>.<br/>– Il est passionné, tout comme moi. Je le comprends.<br/>– <i>J’espère que tu ne prévois pas de faire des folies pour noël. Ça me gêne.</i><br/>– Je ne sais pas. Tu risques d’être surpris. Bon, je nous réserve une table pour vendredi soir ?<br/>– <i>Oui, mais pitié, pas un restau italien. J’en peux plus ! J’ai fait ma rasia de plats ritals pour au moins un an.</i><br/>– D’accord. De toute façon j’avais plus envie de plats orientaux... épicééééééés, dit Aiolia d’un ton très suggestif qui l’excita lui-même.<br/>– <i>Aiolia, si tu me parles comme ça, je ne tiendrai pas deux jours de plus.</i><br/>– Tiens bon mon amour, je t’attends pour vendredi. Je suis chaud comme la braise. Je pourrais même réchauffer le temple du Verseau.<br/>– <i>T’es bête</i>, rit Shura. <i>Bisous mon chaton. Je t'aime</i>.<br/>– Je t’aime mon amour. Bisous.</p><p>En raccrochant, Aiolia avait le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, son esprit débordant d’imagination en pensant au week-end qui l’attendait. </p><p>– Ricardo ? demanda Aiolia.<br/>– Oui ?<br/>– Quelles sont vos disponibilités sur les prochains jours ? J’aimerai, si possible, prendre des cours supplémentaires jusqu’à vendredi.<br/>– Mais pour toi, Aiolia, j’annulerai tous mes rendez-vous s’il le fallait.<br/>– N’exagérez rien, sourit grandement Aiolia. Mais c’est gentil à vous.</p><p>Le cœur du professeur de danse palpita, et son entrejambe réagit à ce sourire. Son élève était vraiment la perle rare qu’il cherchait depuis des mois. Il lui rappelait un peu cet autre homme à qui il avait donné des cours de tango au printemps. D’un charme redoutable aussi, mais bien moins naïf qu'Aiolia. Il n'avait pas pu avoir son beau brun ténébreux, mais il aurait ce châtain à la crinière féline, aux réactions adorables et au corps affriolant.</p><p>Son entrejambe réagit encore lorsqu’il vit Aiolia jouer médiocrement des castagnettes, un sourire de bienheureux plaqué sur son visage.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Tu pars pour les fêtes ? <p>Ils étaient vendredi et Aiolia avait pris une heure de pause pour manger entre deux cours de flamenco. Aiolos l’avait rejoint en ville et les deux frères déjeunaient ensemble dans un boui-boui qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui proposait des bons plats à des prix plus qu’abordables. Aiolos était un adepte de la simplicité.</p><p>– Désolé de ne pas t’en avoir parlé plus tôt, Aiolia. Je voulais faire la surprise à Saga de ces vacances en Allemagne et tu n’es pas du genre discret. J’avais peur que tu gâches la surprise.<br/>– Soupçons confirmés, sourit Aiolia. T’as raison, mais c’est dur à encaisser quand même.<br/>– On dirait, oui. Tu as l’air anéanti, sourit en retour Aiolos en remarquant l’air guilleret de son cadet. A quelle heure reviennent Shura et Angelo ?<br/>– Ils devraient être au Sanctuaire dans les 18 heures. J’ai tellement hâte. Soirée restau et câlin au programme.<br/>– Je suis rassuré que Shura rentre enfin. Je vais pouvoir partir en vacances tranquille puisque je sais qu’il sera là pour s’occuper de toi.<br/>– Tu sais que je me suis débrouillé tout seul pendant treize ans, lui rappela le cadet.<br/>– Je sais, oui. Je le sais, répondit Aiolos d’un ton plus morose.<br/>– Désolé grand frère. Je voulais pas... c’était pas ta faute. J’aurais mille fois mieux préféré que tu restes avec moi. Je suis vraiment nul, pas juste pour choisir les cadeaux.</p><p>Aiolos se redressa sur sa chaise et se rapprocha d’Aiolia pour déposer un baiser sur son front.</p><p>– Comment je peux t’en vouloir quand tu me fais ces yeux de chaton ?<br/>– Oh, arrête grand frère, rougit Aiolia. Je suis un homme, un puissant lion rugissant. Par Athéna, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me traite comme un chaton ?<br/>– Je suis un peu comme ton parent, Aiolia. Et à mes yeux, tu seras toujours un chaton.<br/>– Mmmmmh... moui, maugréa le cinquième gardien.<br/>– Je t’adore petit frère, sourit Aiolos en embrassant encore le front de son cadet, remarquant soudainement quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas. Aiolia, c’est quoi cette odeur sur toi ?<br/>– Quelle odeur ?<br/>– Y a une odeur d’homme sur toi. Par Athéna, j’espère que la frustration ne t’a pas fait faire de bêtise, s’affola le Sagittaire.<br/>– Hein ? Non mais ça va pas ! Je sais que je suis pas le mec le plus futé, ni le plus finaud de la Terre, mais je suis loyal. Et à Athéna. Et à Shura. Jamais je ne le trahirai, explosa le Lion. Même si c'est toi, Aiolos, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça.<br/>– Pardon Aiolia, s’excusa le Sagittaire. Bien sûr, ce que j’ai dit était stupide. Les bévues, c’est peut-être de famille finalement. Mais cette odeur ?<br/>– Probablement celle de mon prof de danse. Je galère tellement qu’il se rapproche pour me guider. Mais il n’a aucune arrière-pensée, c’est un professionnel après tout. Et quand bien même, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de mon Shura.</p><p>Si Aiolia savait que Ricardo cherchait justement à le séduire. Dans l’après-midi encore, le danseur fut plus que démonstratif. Il se colla dans son dos, rapprocha son bassin de manière à faire toucher son début d’érection contre les fesses musclées du Lion, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son élève, chuchota ses instructions dans son oreille d’une voix suave.</p><p>– Oui, continue comme ça, Aiolia. Tu es très doué. Oui, encore.<br/>– Je m’en sors mieux qu’au début, s’auto-critiqua Aiolia définitivement aréactif aux signaux de son débauché professeur. Shura aura une sacrée surprise.<br/>– Et pour te féliciter, beau félin, que dirais-tu d’un dîner ce soir ?<br/>– Ah, navré Ricardo. Ça aurait été avec plaisir de t’inviter pour te remercier de ta patience et des cours gratuits que tu as ajoutés, mais mon homme revient en fin d’après-midi et on a déjà une soirée de prévu.<br/>– Oh... et la semaine prochaine ? Aurais-je le plaisir de te revoir dans ma salle de danse pour un cours particulier ?</p><p>Tout dans les paroles et le ton de Ricardo était plus que suggestif, mais Aiolia restait définitivement dans le déni, toute ses pensées tournées vers l’éphèbe brun qu’il pourrait bientôt serrer dans ses bras.</p><p>– C’était ma dernière leçon aujourd’hui. Je voudrais garder un peu d’argent pour offrir des cadeaux de noël à mes amis. Je réviserai mes pas à la maison. Merci encore, Ricardo. Je ne manquerai pas de mettre un avis positif sur les prestations que tu offres.<br/>– Mais...<br/>– Au revoir.</p><p>Et voilà, c’était fini. Il était parti, sans même une bise, le laissant avec une épouvantable trique. Comment c’était possible d’avoir ignoré tous ses signaux ? Canon mais un peu con, le Lion ! Ou trop amoureux pour regarder ailleurs.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Aiolia avait commencé à creuser une tranchée devant la maison du Bélier lorsque Shura arriva enfin. Lui et Angelo avaient les bras chargés de paquets, mais Aiolia s’en ficha. Il se jeta littéralement sur son homme pour l’embrasser, déclenchant les grognements de protestation du Cancer. Trop heureux et définitivement sur son petit nuage, Aiolia l’ignora superbement et attira son magnifique Capricorne jusqu’au cinquième temple pour le câliner davantage.<p>– Aiolia, tenta Shura qui avait du mal à réchapper à la bouche affamée de son amant. Laisse-moi respirer.<br/>– Tu m’as tellement manqué. Ne t’en fais pas, je n’ai réservé le restaurant que pour huit heure et demi. On a le temps.<br/>– Mon chaton affamé, j’ai bien fait de dormir dans l’avion du retour. Je sens que tu vas pas me laisser me reposer cette nuit, sourit l’espagnol.<br/>– Soupçons confirmés. Allez, viens là mon amour.<br/>– Je ne peux rien te refuser. Ton odeur m’avait manqué.</p><p>Fort heureusement qu’Aiolia avait pris le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer pour se débarrasser de l’odeur de son ancien professeur de danse.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>A droite. A gauche. On tourne. Castagnette ? Ou c’était après les castagnettes ? Ah mince, Aiolia les a faites tomber. Tant pis, il continue. A droite, puis les bras, pas de sévillane. C’était quoi après ? Aiolia ne savait plus. Et zut ! Cinq jours de cours intensif de danse pour présenter à son compagnon la représentation théâtrale du mec bourré et défoncé qui sort de boite. Très glamour, vraiment ! Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait montrer ses sentiments à l'homme de sa vie. Et en plus il était très mal à l’aise dans son costume traditionnel de bailaor, le savoir-faire espagnol fabriqué en Chine. Il avait payé les frais de port le triple du prix du costume pour l’avoir avant noël, sans penser que les chinois taillaient bien plus petit, et donc il était tout simplement boudiné.<p>Crack.</p><p>Ben tiens, il avait réussi à déchirer son costume. Il ne pourra jamais le revendre, à moins qu’il ne demande à Aldébaran de le réparer. Non, parce que vu sa prestation, il n’allait certainement pas démarrer une carrière de danseur de flamenco professionnel... aaaargh, mais à quoi était-il en train de penser ?</p><p>C’était le soir de noël et il se retrouvait seul avec son chéri puisque tout le monde s’était cassé pour les fêtes. Pas que ça le dérange, mais ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer sur son “cadeau” ? Oui, parce que ce tas de mouvements aussi gracieux qu’un éléphant qui danse le frensh cancan était son cadeau de noël à son homme qui le regardait stupéfait, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.</p><p>Aiolia se sentait ridicule. Mais à quoi avaient servi toutes ces heures d’entrainement ? D’accord, il avouait que depuis la fin de ses cours avec Ricardo, Aiolia n’avait presque pas révisé sa danse, trop excité qu’il était à rattraper le temps avec Shura.</p><p>– Attends, je vais y arriver, dit Aiolia en ramassant ses castagnettes. Je recommence. Un, eux, trois. Un deux, trois. C’était quoi déjà les premiers pas ? Raaaah, je sais plus. Ça me gonfle.</p><p>Agacé, Aiolia balança ses castagnettes et son chapeau pour aller s’asseoir sur le canapé, la mine renfrognée, boudant clairement. Shura l’y rejoint et se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire un câlin et l'embrasser tendrement.</p><p>– C’était un chouette flamenco.<br/>– Te fous pas de ma gueule. C'était nul, comme tous les cadeaux que je fais.<br/>– Je mentirais si je disais que tu dansais bien. En fait, c’est ton costume qui m’a renseigné sur ce que tu faisais. <br/>– C’est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as l'habitude de voir.<br/>–Aiolia, je sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble, le flamenco.<br/>– Pardon ? Mais c’est espagnol pourtant.<br/>– C’est pas parce que c’est espagnol que je m’y connais. T’en as d’autres des stéréotypes comme ça ?<br/>– Désolé, je suis définitivement nul.<br/>– Aiolia.</p><p>Shura bougea de manière à placer le chevalier du Lion sur ses genoux, à califourchon en face de lui.</p><p>– Je n’aime pas quand tu te dénigres comme ça. Tu es un homme absolument adorable, aimant et sincère. Je ne veux personne d’autre que toi entre mes bras. Je t’aime, quoi que tu fasses de bien, de mal, de mignon, de stupide. Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Et je trouve ton initiative de vouloir me raccrocher à mes racines très touchante. Merci, c’est un beau cadeau que tu m’as fait.</p><p>Il rapprocha son visage pour prendre possession des lèvres d’Aiolia qui les lui accorda sans problème. Il était humilié, en colère envers lui-même et ses idées stupides, mais les paroles du sage Shura savaient toujours le remettre en confiance.</p><p>– Et pour tout te dire, chuchota Shura à son oreille, je suis content qu’on passe noël rien que tous les deux, car ton costume, comment dire... il me fait vraiment de l’effet.<br/>– Vraiment ? sourire salace d’Aiolia.<br/>– Est-ce qu’il fait aussi partie de mon cadeau ? Car j’ai très envie de te l’enlever... très lentement.</p><p>Les respirations devenaient plus amples. Les tensions dans le bas-ventre se réveillèrent. La température monta.</p><p>– Et tu veux faire ça ici ou dans la chambre ? demanda Aiolia qui bougea son bassin pour faire sentir son érection naissante à son partenaire. Je te signale que ça me serre un peu et que ça fait mal.<br/>– Alors ça sera ici, là où tu m’as littéralement enflammé avec ton flamenco.</p><p>Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, plus avides cette fois. Finalement, Aiolia n’avait pas tant que ça foiré son cadeau.</p><p>*~**~**~*</p><p>Une étreinte passionnée plus tard, ainsi qu’une douche pour nettoyer la sueur et les fluides corporels, les deux hommes revinrent au salon pour y prendre un dernier digestif. Shura en profita pour donner son cadeau de noël à Aiolia, à savoir une montre de bonne qualité et des vêtements de marque qu'il avait achetés en Italie en faisant les boutiques avec Angelo. Les pantalons moulaient bien ses fesses et lui seyaient à merveille.</p><p>– Tu sais exactement ce qui me va, sourit Aiolia. Tu sais qu’on risque de me mater le cul avec ça.<br/>– Pas si je fais bien comprendre que tu es à moi.<br/>– J’ai un autre cadeau pour toi.</p><p>Aiolia alla dans la chambre et ramena le plat à paëlla qu'il avait enroulé dans un drap en guise d'emballage.</p><p>– C’est génial, Aiolia. Le mien est en fin de vie. J’avais l’intention d’en acheter un autre. Et il est de bonne qualité en plus. Merci mon chaton, s’extasia Shura en l’embrassant. Tu m’as vraiment gâté.<br/>– Ça change des autres fois.<br/>– Moi j’adore tes cadeaux empoisonnés, sourit le Capricorne. Ils te ressemblent tellement, mon chaton adorable et maladroit.</p><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu’Aiolia ramassa son costume de bailaor pour le mettre dans la panière à linge, Shura se posa soudainement des questions.</p><p>– Au fait, où est-ce que tu as appris à danser le flamenco ? Tu as regardé sur internet ?<br/>– J’ai pris des cours avec un prof de danse à Athènes pendant que tu étais en Italie. </p><p>Shura se raidit au moment où Aiolia avait évoqué un “prof de danse”.</p><p>– A tout hasard, comment est-ce qu’il s’appelait ?<br/>– Un certain Ricardo. Vraiment très bi...<br/>– QUOI ! explosa soudainement Shura. Tu as bien dit Ricardo ? Rue Lada* à Athènes ?<br/>– Euh... oui. Mais Shura, qu’est-ce qui te pr...<br/>– Est-ce qu'il t’a touché ?<br/>– Quoi ?<br/>– Je te demande si ce sale pervers t’a touché.<br/>– Mais non, voyons. Un sale pervers ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu le connais ?<br/>– J’ai pris quelques cours de tango avec lui pour le mariage d’Angelo et Aphrodite cette année. Aphro voulait absolument danser avec moi, donc j’ai cherché un prof particulier qui pouvait m’apprendre rapidement à danser, et je l’ai choisi comme il était pas cher. Mais ce sale vicieux, il a essayé de... – <i>frisson d’horreur de la part du Capricorne au souvenir des mains baladeuses du professeur de danse qui avait touché ses fesses sans scrupule</i> – Je lui ai balancé une droite bien placée. Je pensais pas qu’il enseignait encore. J'aurais dû porter plainte pour harcèlement et lui faire définitivement passer l’envie de tripoter ses élèves.<br/>– Vraiment ? Mais je te jure mon amour, il n’a rien fait de...</p><p>Aiolia hésita soudainement. Durant ses leçons, il n’avait pensé qu’à Shura et à ses pas, mais il se souvenait maintenant des mains sur ses hanches, de ce souffle dans son oreille, de certains gestes déplacés sous couvert de taquineries d’un mec sympa. Et aussi la remarque d’Aiolos comme quoi il trainait sur lui l’odeur de Ricardo.</p><p>Le silence soudain d’Aiolia était trop long. D’un mouvement de bras, Shura trancha la table basse en deux.</p><p>– Hé ! protesta Aiolia. T'es chez moi, je te rappelle.<br/>– Je vais le tuer. Je te jure que j’y vais, là, maintenant ! Je vais lui couper sa bite et ses couilles, et je le laisserai se vider de son sang. Ouais, je vais faire ça. Une bonne petite castration à l’ancienne. Ce sale pervers va gouter à mon <i>Excalibur</i>. Il fallait pas toucher à mon homme !<br/>– Arrête Shura. Il s’est rien passé, je te jure. Stop mon amour. Laisse, ça n’en vaut pas la peine, c’est toi que j’aime.<br/>– Je sais, mais rien que le fait qu’il ait glissé ses yeux sur toi. Raaaaaah, je vais vraiment le tuer.</p><p>Shura commençait déjà à quitter le temple du Lion en rage, difficilement retenu à Aiolia qui tentait de calmer le jeu. Sa petite danse, ce n’était pas une si bonne idée finalement.</p><p>Définitivement, il était nul pour faire des cadeaux.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>* <i>Rue Lada</i> : Cette rue existe vraiment
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mauvaises herbes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date : 12 décembre bis</p><p>Personnages : Deutéros &amp; Kanon, pour Wei Wuxian</p><p>Univers : Canon divergeant série d’origine et The lost Canvas, inspiré de la fic « Gémeaux maudits » de Wei Wuxian. <br/>Au XXe siècle, Aspros est Grand Pope et son frère jumeau Deutéros est le chevalier d’or des Gémeaux, survivants de la précédente guerre sainte. Ils sont très âgés et survivent grâce au Misopéthaménos. Ils sont les maîtres et tuteurs de Saga et Kanon qu’ils élèvent depuis leur naissance, les considérant comme leurs fils. Aspros s’occupe plus de Saga et sa formation, et Deutéros celle de Kanon dans l’ombre.</p><p>Genre : Famille</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Dans cette histoire, Kanon est âgé de neuf ans. Je remercie Wei Wuxian de me laisser utiliser le scénario de sa fanfic.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caché dans le sous-sol du temple des Gémeaux, à la lueur d’une bougie, Kanon lisait <i>Octobre solitaire</i> d’Edgar Poe. Un livre sombre, à l’image de son humeur actuelle. Il aimerait bien être encore au mois d’octobre. Il aimerait surtout que le mois de décembre disparaisse du calendrier. Ou plutôt, il aimerait que ces fichues festivités n’existent pas.</p><p>Encore cette année, l’euphorie des fêtes prenaient place même au Sanctuaire, lieu pourtant régi par la Déesse Athéna. Noël n’était-il pas une célébration religieuse à la base ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’on le fêtait au juste ? Ceux qui vivaient ici ne connaissaient même pas le vrai sens de cette fête. Ignare tous autant qu’ils étaient ! Et Saga qui ne viendrait certainement pas le voir aujourd’hui. Il devait être occupé à décorer le palais comme tous les ans, mais en plus il s’était trouvé un binôme, un bon copain pour l’aider. </p><p>– Maudit sois-tu Aiolos, cracha Kanon tout bas. Tu me voles mon frère. Tu me voles ce que j’ai de plus cher au monde. Tu me voles la seule personne qui s’intéresse à une mauvaise herbe comme moi.<br/>– Kanon.</p><p>L’enfant releva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit Saga, mais il s’agissait de son maître Deutéros des Gémeaux. Kanon appréciait le vieil homme qui était bon et s’occupait de lui depuis sa naissance, mais qui à contrario ne faisait rien pour améliorer sa condition. Il était pourtant un chevalier d’or, non ? Et en plus il était le frère jumeau du Grand Pope. Kanon était persuadé qu’il pouvait avoir une influence considérable pour changer certaines lois du Sanctuaire, mais il ne faisait rien.</p><p>Deutéros avait pourtant lui-aussi subi la dure réalité de naître en second sous l’étoile maudite des Gémeaux. Il savait ce que Kanon endurait, peut-être même était-ce pire à son époque. Alors pourquoi suivait-il bêtement les instructions du Grand Pope ? Pourquoi, alors qu’il disait l’aimer comme un fils, le laissait-il souffrir de la sorte ? Sa pesante solitude le transformait petit à petit en monstre. Kanon en venait même à haïr Saga par moment, son jumeau qu’il adorait pourtant. Il ne voulait pas le détester. Il l’aimait, mais il l’enviait tellement de vivre tranquillement dans la lumière pendant que lui se terrait dans l’obscurité, ignoré de tous. Kanon n’avait pourtant rien fait de mal, si ce n’est naître en second. </p><p>Plus il grandissait, plus il prenait conscience de l’injustice de sa situation, et il en voulait cruellement à son maître.</p><p>– Ça ne va pas ? demanda le vieil homme.<br/>– Je veux être seul.<br/>– C’est une première.<br/>– Je lis, laissez-moi. Il fait encore jour, non ? Ce n’est pas l’heure de l’entrainement.<br/>– Elle est pas vraiment gaie ta lecture.<br/>– Elle est très bien.</p><p>Deutéros ferma subitement le livre avant de l’enlever des mains des Kanon qui ne chercha même pas à le récupérer.</p><p>– Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit le Gémeau.</p><p>Là encore, Kanon ne répliqua rien, car c’était vrai. Deutéros posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon et son front contre le sien.</p><p>– Mon enfant, ne te laisse pas envahir par la tristesse et l’envie. Ne laisse les démons te convaincre que tu as moins d’importance que Saga où les autres apprentis.<br/>– C’est pourtant le cas. Je ne suis qu’une une mauvaise herbe non désirée.<br/>– Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose, Kanon. Mets ta veste et viens avec moi.<br/>– Où va-t-on ?<br/>– A Athènes. Tu t’y es rendu plusieurs fois avec Saga, mais tu n’es jamais allé au marché de noël, non ? <br/>– Encore un truc de noël, cette grosse mascarade ?<br/>– Tu sais, le Sanctuaire n’est pas le seul à célébrer noël sans penser aux vraies origines de cette fête. L’important, c’est de se faire plaisir.<br/>– Elle ne me fait pas plaisir à moi. Saga s’éloigne de moi pendant cette période, et c’est encore pire maintenant.<br/>– Tu changeras peut-être d’avis.<br/>– Ça m’étonnerait.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Il changeait d’avis. Définitivement, il changeait d’avis. <p>Les lumières étincelantes du marché de noël ainsi que les décorations colorées illuminèrent les yeux de Kanon. Il y avait également ces délicieuses odeurs sucrées et épicées, et cette musique berçante. Sa main dans celle de son maître pour qu’ils ne se perdent pas dans la foule, Kanon regardait absolument partout les trésors des différents chalets, proposant à la vente toute sorte d’objets pour les petits et les grands. Au centre de la place, l’immense sapin aux guirlandes lumineuse semblait toucher le ciel pour chatouiller les pieds des Dieux. Et à l’extrémité, on la voyait de loin, la grande roue surplombait la place entière et faisait de la concurrence au conifère. Kanon ne savait dire lequel des deux il préférait.</p><p>Kanon ne connaissait pas tellement noël, si ce n’est au travers des récits que lui racontait Saga. Des décorations, des cadeaux, des repas bien trop copieux, il lui avait parlé d’un sapin également. Mais même dans ses rêves, Kanon n’aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi beau.</p><p>Deutéros observait avec satisfaction le regard curieux et pétillant de son disciple. Alors qu’une heure auparavant, le pauvre enfant semblait broyer du noir. Il avait eu une bonne idée, et il savait qu’il pouvait encore plus égayer la vie du jeune garçon.</p><p>– Ça te dit d’aller là ? proposa Deutéros en montrant un genre d’estrade sur laquelle adultes et enfants semblaient littéralement glisser en riant, certains se tenant fermement à la rambarde de sécurité.<br/>– Une patinoire ! s’exclama Kanon.</p><p>Saga et lui étaient plusieurs fois passés à côté de la patinoire municipale d’Athènes, mais leurs revenus étaient trop faibles pour qu’ils puissent en profiter. Ils préféraient garder leur argent pour un cinéma ou une gourmandise. Ce fut donc la première fois que Kanon enfila des patins à glace.</p><p>– Vous ne venez pas, maître ? <br/>– Je préfère te regarder t’amuser. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis même pas sûr qu’ils laisseraient un vieillard comme moi patiner. Ils auraient trop peur que je me casse le col du fémur, rit le plus vieux.</p><p>Au début, Kanon eut du mal à trouver son équilibre. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans un pays tempéré comme la Grèce, il n’avait même jamais connu de vraie glace. Mais ses capacités physique aidant, il trouva vite la technique et devint le roi de la patinoire. Il glissait et se faufilait entre les gens avec aisance, sous les yeux admiratifs de son maître. Plusieurs enfants lui tendirent même la main pour qu’il puisse les aider et les entrainer à son rythme. Une chenille composée de plusieurs personnes se forma sur la patinoire, tous menés par Kanon en chef de file. Le jeune garçon de neuf ans avait vraiment l’étoffe d’un leader. </p><p>Deutéros était impressionné. Kanon parlait facilement aux gens, alors que jusqu’ici il n’avait rencontré que très peu de personne. Il possédait de grandes ressources, au moins égales à celles de Saga mais qu’il avait développées dans des conditions bien plus précaires. Serait-il un génie ?</p><p>Accoudé à la rambarde, Deutéros était fier. C’était son garçon à lui.</p><p>– C’est votre petit-fils ?</p><p>Une dame visiblement septuagénaire venait de se poster à côté de lui.</p><p>– Il patine très bien, dis donc. Il prend des cours ? demanda-t’elle.<br/>– Euh non. C’est la première fois pour lui.<br/>– Mais c’est un génie ! Regardez, il est le champion aujourd’hui. Tous les accompagnants ont braqués leurs yeux sur lui plutôt que sur leurs propres gamins. On croirait voir Alain Giletti* plus jeune. Et c’est vraiment un beau garçon. Visiblement, c’est héréditaire.</p><p>Deutéros avait envie de rire. Clairement, cette femme était en train de flirter avec lui. Le Gémeau avait certes eu une longue existence, mais il avait passé le plus clair de son temps au Sanctuaire, auprès du Grand Pope, son jumeau Aspros qui était la seule personne qu’il aimait tendrement et il n’imaginait pas partager ses lèvres avec quelqu’un d’autre. Depuis neuf ans, il y avait aussi Saga et Kanon qui étaient chers à son cœur, mais ce n’était pas les mêmes sentiments qu’avec Aspros. Ces deux petits étaient comme ses enfants, et plus particulièrement Kanon dont il avait toujours été plus proche. Saga, à l’inverse, s’était plus attaché à Aspros.</p><p>– C’est fort gentil à vous. C’est un beau garçon en effet. Mais voyez-vous…</p><p>Deux bras vinrent subitement entourer le cou de Deutéros. Kanon venait littéralement de se jeter sur le plexiglass sécurisant la patinoire pour y faire un gros câlin à son maître, surprenant celui-ci qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait.</p><p>– Tout va bien, Kanon ?<br/>– Le temps est écoulé. Vous me rejoignez à la sortie ? Je vais rendre les patins.<br/>– Ah oui, j’arrive, confirma le vieil homme en plantant là la septuagénaire déçue.</p><p>A peine eut-il renfilé ses chaussures que Kanon se précipita vers son maître pour lui prendre la main et la lui serrer.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, Kanon ? Te jeter sur moi comme ça.<br/>– Qu’est-ce qu’elle vous voulait la dame ?<br/>– La dame ? Ah oui, la dame à côté de moi. On parlait, c’est tout. Elle me demandait si le roi de la patinoire était de ma famille. Tu es très doué.<br/>– Rien de plus simple pour un apprenti chevalier.</p><p>Mais cela ne lui expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il s’était subitement jeté sur lui de cette façon. Kanon était très câlin avec Saga, mais pas spécialement avec lui. Il n’était quand même pas jaloux de cette femme, non ? Vu les circonstances, notamment depuis l’arrivée d’Aiolos au Sanctuaire, ça ne serait pas tellement étonnant. Deutéros serra à son tour la main de son garçon et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.</p><p>– Une petite gourmandise pour mon champion ? proposa-t-il.</p><p>Les yeux soucieux se remirent à pétiller, et le cœur de Deutéros déjà fragilisé par le temps se serra. Kanon était trop important à ses yeux. Il n’était pas question que les ténèbres prennent possession de son cœur. Il ferait tout pour que la malédiction des gémeaux ne l’atteigne pas.</p><p>Il l’aimait indéfiniment son garçon.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>La nuit était tombée. Kanon regardait par la fenêtre de la grande roue les lumières de la ville de cet éternel regard pétillant et enfantin. Pendant quelques heures, l’apprenti chevalier était redevenu ce qu’il était réellement : un simple enfant.<p>– Je n’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi beau. J’aimerai beaucoup que Saga voit ça avec moi.</p><p>Deutéros eut un sourire triste. Evidemment, dans toute circonstance, Kanon pensait à son jumeau. Il le comprenait, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d'avoir ce petit pincement au cœur. Cette sortie, c’était la leur, à Kanon et à lui, et à personne d’autre. C’était lui qui était venu le trouver dans sa cachette et qui l’avait sorti de sa prostration. Il lui avait fait découvrir la beauté et l’allégresse de l’ambiance des fêtes, et il lui avait fait gouter aux traditionnels marrons grillés avant de l’emmener sur cette grande roue pour qu’il s’extasie des guirlandes lumineuses qui éclairaient la ville en pleine nuit.</p><p>A son âge, Deutéros ne pensait plus être capable d'être surpris, mais le visage rayonnant de Kanon, inédit pour ce garçon de l’ombre, ravissait ses yeux et son cœur. Son garçon semblait heureux et c’était grâce à lui. C’était pour avoir la joie de contempler ce sourire radieux qu’il avait pris cette initiative sans même en parler à Aspros, encore moins à Saga.</p><p>– Kanon, je peux m’asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda le vieil homme.<br/>– Euh... oui, s’étonna l’enfant en laissant la place à son mentor pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir.<br/>– Est-ce que tu es content ?<br/>– Oui ! C’est vraiment trop beau... pardon pour tout à l’heure. <br/>– Pourquoi ? <br/>– Pour ce que j’ai dit sur noël. Je n'y connaissais vraiment rien, c'était de la pure mauvaise foi. C’est vraiment une bonne fête. Regardez, les gens ont l’air heureux et aussi enchantés que moi. C’est comme si on était sur une autre planète.<br/>– Ce n’est pas une autre planète, Kanon. C’est bien notre magnifique Terre, celle que nous protégeons aux côtés de la Déesse Athéna. C’est ce que je voulais te montrer, mais aussi...</p><p>Deutéros passa un de ses bras au travers des épaules de Kanon pour le rapprocher de lui. L’enfant de se laissa faire, posant même sa tête sur son maître qui caressa ses cheveux.</p><p>– Je voulais te rendre le sourire. Je n’aime pas te voir triste, mon enfant. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais les lois ancestrales du Sanctuaire sont plus difficiles que tu ne le penses à changer. Ces lois ont été érigées par les Dieux eux-mêmes. De simples humains ne peuvent y toucher sans leurs accords. Pourtant, je te promets qu’à votre naissance, j’ai tout fait que pour que Saga et toi puissiez grandir ensemble. J’ai vraiment fait tout ce que j’ai pu, Kanon. Je t’en supplie, crois-moi et ne m’en veux pas. Mon garçon, je vous aime Saga et toi depuis ce 30 mai où je vous ai trouvés dans le temple des Gémeaux. Je n’avais jamais connu un pareil bonheur auparavant. Mon seul regret est de vous voir enchaîné au triste destin de la constellation des Gémeaux. Sois fort, mon petit, car bien des épreuves t’attendent encore. Mais tant que subsistera un souffle de vie en moi, je serai là pour te soutenir. </p><p>Deutéros prit le menton de Kanon pour lui soulever la tête et regarder dans ses yeux de jade qui n'exprimaient rien. Ni tristesse, ni rancœur, ni même joie. Rien. Kanon écoutait attentivement le discours de son maître comme une rengaine qu'il avait déjà entendue.</p><p>– Ne garde pas tout pour toi. Appuis-toi sur moi, Kanon, reprit le Gémeau. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, mais je suis encore suffisamment solide pour conforter celui que je considère comme mon fils. C’est le rôle des parents et je serais honoré d’être ton pilier. Tu n'es pas seul, mon enfant. Ne l’oublie pas.<br/>– Même si je ne suis qu'une mauvaise herbe ?<br/>– Les gens se méprennent sur les mauvaises herbes.<br/>– Comment ça ? <br/>– C’est une histoire que je te raconterai à l’occasion.<br/>– Comment puis-je vous remercier pour aujourd’hui ? Vous m’avez bien gâté.</p><p>Pour toute réponse, Deutéros se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le crâne de Kanon, lequel se sentit envahi par une vague d’émotion et de bonheur en réponse à ce geste d’amour familial. Les larmes piquèrent ses yeux. Il cacha son visage dans les vêtements de son maître, passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'adulte qui l'entourait toujours.</p><p>– Je t’aime mon enfant. Te voir sourire et heureux et le meilleur remerciement que tu puisses me donner.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Lorsqu’ils descendirent de la grande roue quelques minutes plus tard, Deutéros proposa à Kanon de revenir à la patinoire. Ravi, l’enfant afficha un large sourire et accepta immédiatement. Il n’avait jamais connu de distraction aussi palpitante.<p>– Je vais aller faire une course. Retrouve-moi au pied du sapin lorsque tu auras terminé.<br/>– Vous n’allez pas retrouver cette dame, hein ?<br/>– La seule femme qui m’intéresse en ce bas monde, c’est la Déesse Athéna. Tu n’as rien à craindre, Kanon. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de relation. Et quand bien même, tu es plus important que n'importe qui.<br/>– Sûr ? voulut s’assurer l’enfant qui ne lâchait pas la main de son mentor.<br/>– C’était de la jalousie tout à l’heure ? Quand tu m’as littéralement sauté dessus ?<br/>– Non, répondit Kanon en détournant les yeux. Elle m’inspirait pas. <br/>– D’accord, je te crois, rit un peu Deutéros en caressant la tête de l'enfant. Allez vas-y avant que ça ne ferme. </p><p>Définitivement, Kanon adorait patiner. Au diable le cinéma, il fallait absolument qu’il convainc Saga d’aller ensemble à la patinoire municipale. Cependant, il n’en profitait pas autant que la première fois. L’absence de son maître dans son champ de vision l’inquiétait un peu. Bien sûr, il n’avait pas son mot à dire sur ses fréquentations, mais Kanon craignait de le perdre, qu’il ne s’éloigne de lui, tout comme Saga était devenu plus distant depuis l’arrivée d’Aiolos.</p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula plusieurs personnes et fit même tomber un enfant qui pleura. Désemparé, il quitta la patinoire plus tôt que prévu pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous où son maître l’attendait déjà.</p><p>– Déjà de retour ? s’étonna le vieil homme.<br/>– Trop de monde, mentit Kanon. J’arrivais pas à circuler.<br/>– Bon, c’est bientôt l’heure du dîner. Nous allons rentrer.</p><p>Kanon opina du chef. Il allait reprendre la main de son maître lorsque celui-ci lui tendit une petite boîte carrée.</p><p>– Ce n’est pas encore noël, mais je tenais à t’offrir ceci en souvenir de cette journée.<br/>– Oh, il ne fallait pas.<br/>– J’insiste.</p><p>Dans la boîte se trouvait une boule de neige renfermant une fleur d’un rouge étincelant. Sur le socle, il y avait une petite plaque où son nom avait été gravé.</p><p>– Merci beaucoup, sourit Kanon en secouant la boule pour répandre la « neige » dedans. C’est très beau.<br/>– Je l’ai faite mettre à ton nom. Elle est à toi et à personne d’autre, d’accord ?<br/>– D’accord.<br/>– Et ne la montre pas à Saga.</p><p>Kanon lui lança un regard d’incompréhension. Il n’avait jamais rien caché à Saga. Ils étaient jumeaux et ils partageaient absolument tout. Il n’était pas à l’aise à l’idée de garder un secret rien que pour lui. Remarquant son désarroi, Deutéros s’agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau et regarder dans ses yeux.</p><p>– Je sais que tu partages tout avec lui. Moi non plus je n’aime pas cacher des choses à mon frère, mais ce n’est pas un mauvais mensonge. C’est plus garder pour nous seuls ce moment de partage. Ni Saga, ni le Grand Pope se savent que nous sommes sortis aujourd’hui. Je ne veux pas que tu aies d’ennuis.<br/>– Mais Saga ne le répétera à personne.<br/>– Je sais que ton amour pour ton frère fait que tu ne doutes pas de lui. J’ai aussi été dans ta situation, Kanon. Je croyais tellement en Aspros que je n’ai pas su voir sa part d’ombre qui grandissait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle surgisse et fasse du mal à autrui.<br/>– Saga n’est pas comme ça. Saga est le plus gentil garçon du monde. Il n’a pas de part d’ombre.</p><p>Sourire triste du vieil. Lui aussi, à l’âge de Kanon, adorait aveuglément Aspros, le croyant absolument parfait. L’amour qui unissait deux jumeaux était décidément très fort, et ce quelque soit la génération.</p><p>– Oui, c’est vrai, Saga est un très bon garçon et mon vœu le plus est qu’il le reste. Mais tous les humains ont une part d’ombre. Un rien suffit à la faire germer, et c’est encore plus le cas chez les gémeaux. Kanon, libre à toi de décider si tu veux parler de cette journée à Saga. Mais j’aimerais vraiment que ça reste notre petit moment à nous. Tu as déjà tes sorties mensuelles à Athènes avec ton frère. Je suis un peu jaloux, sourit le vieil homme.</p><p>Kanon sembla réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.</p><p>– Si ça peut faire plaisir à un vieux gâteux, sourit malicieusement l’enfant.<br/>– Dis donc toi ! rit en retour Deutéros en pinçant les joues de son disciple, le faisait rire.<br/>– Vous m’avez tellement apporté aujourd’hui. Je pense que je pourrai exaucer les dernières volontés d’un vieillard, poursuivit Kanon toujours aussi espiègle.<br/>– Tu continues en plus ! Attends un peu qu’on rentre. Tu vas voir de quoi est capable le vieillard. Tu diras plus rien quand tu te tordras de rire sous mes chatouilles.<br/>– Faudrait déjà que vous m’attrapiez. Attention à ne pas vous faire un tour de rein ou vous casser le col du fémur, grand-père.</p><p>Kanon avait bien insisté sur ce dernier mot. Deutéros prit un air faussement outré, puis le vieil homme et l’enfant éclatèrent de rire, s’attirant les regards curieux des passants.</p><p>Rien de tel qu’un bon rire pour expulser ses démons.</p><p>*~**~**~*</p><p>Kanon regardait son cadeau, assis sur le canapé du temple des gémeaux. La nuit était tombée mais Saga ne rentrerait pas encore. Il n’aimait pas lorsque son jumeau restait trop longtemps éloigné de lui, mais ce soir, Kanon était de très bonne humeur. En plus son maître était resté avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie.</p><p>– Tu sais ce que c’est ? demanda Deutéros en désignant la fleur aux feuillages écarlates qui ornait l’intérieur de la boule de neige.<br/>– Non, mais c’est joli.<br/>– C’est un poinsettia. On l’appelle aussi l’étoile de noël. Tu veux connaître son histoire ?<br/>– Pourquoi pas.<br/>– Cette fleur vient du Mexique. Elle est devenue l’emblème de noël mexicain à cause du mythe qui l’accompagne. Il raconte que la fille d’un pauvre paysan voulut apporter une offrande à la vierge Marie la veille de noël. Mais comme elle n’avait rien à offrir du fait de sa condition, un sage lui dit de ramasser des feuilles et cueillir des mauvaises herbes. Lorsqu’elle les déposa sur la crèche, un miracle se produisit. Les végétaux ordinaires que tout le monde ignorait, les considérant comme de la mauvaise graine, se transformèrent en de magnifiques fleurs d’un rouge intense.</p><p>Comme dans la grande roue, Deutéros passa son bras au travers des épaules de l’enfant.</p><p>– Tu vois mon enfant, même de simples mauvaises herbes peuvent devenir magnifiques. Si ton cœur reste sur le bon chemin, alors les Dieux, et dans notre cas la Déesse Athéna, saura faire jaillir ta véritable beauté. C’est pour ça que j’ai choisi de t’offrir cette boule de neige. Comme un rappel qu’une mauvaise herbe comme toi pourra devenir aussi magnifique que le poinsettia.<br/>– C’est un beau mythe, dit Kanon. Mais je doute de devenir une aussi belle fleur.<br/>– Sache que moi, je te vois déjà comme une magnifique bractée, dit le vieil homme en embrassant encore le crâne de son disciple. Et puis, je t’avais dit que les gens se méprenaient sur les mauvaises herbes. On les arrache sans penser que beaucoup d’entre elles servent de protection contre les nuisibles, voire de compostage ou de paillage une fois broyées, comme les feuilles mortes. Il n’y a pas vraiment de mauvaises herbes, Kanon. C’est juste une appellation que les hommes ont donné à ces végétaux d’une incroyable robustesse, qui reviennent encore et encore. Tu dis être l’une d’entre elles, et bien sois-en fier parce que je ne connais aucun autre végétal aussi persistant. C’est une grande qualité lorsqu’on est chevalier.</p><p>Kanon posa délicatement sa boule de neige sur la table basse, ce simple objet de décoration devenu l’un de ses trésors les plus précieux. Il s’installa mieux sur le fauteuil contre son maître, ses bras autour de lui et sa tête sur sa poitrine en demande de câlin que lui accorda le vieil homme.</p><p>– Merci maître. Je vous aime.<br/>– Moi aussi, mon étoile de noël.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>* Alain Giletti : ancien champion du monde de patinage artistique en 1960
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>Cette fiction a été postée aujourd’hui 12 décembre parce c’est la journée mondiale du poinsettia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Victoire de la lumière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 13 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Minos x Albafica pour Callie</p><p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Réflexion, romance légère, Angst</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Installez-vous bien, ceci est la plus longue entrée de ce calendrier de l’avent. J’ai été pas mal inspirée et je me sentais dans l’obligation de passer par bien des étapes pour arriver là où je voulais arriver.</p><p>Une scène en particulier m’a donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Si vous découvrez de laquelle il s’agit, sachez que je l’ai écrite en écoutant la chanson « While your lips still red » de Nightwish. Elle m’a mise dans l’ambiance de la scène, si cela vous dit de l’écouter également.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu’Albafica ouvrit les yeux, il sentit la chaleur de son corps bien vivant, mais son cœur se glaça d’effroi et d’horreur en voyant la personne qui attendait son réveil, un sourire bien trop ravi collé sur ses lèvres. Non, pas encore.</p><p>– Heureux de te revoir encore cette année. Albafica, mon cher, tu m’as tellement manqué.</p><p>Albafica se raidit en sentant les bras de Minos du Griffon s’enrouler autour de son cou et l’attirer à lui dans une étreinte d’une infini douceur.</p><p>– Ton parfum naturel est toujours aussi envoutant. Ton visage… ajouta Minos en relevant le menton d’Albafica d’une main presque brusque, comme s’il était pressé de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Parfait, toujours aussi parfait. Mon bel Albafica, te revoilà enfin près de moi.</p><p>Les lèvres du juge se posèrent sur celles de son captif. Albafica se raidit mais ne le repoussa pas. Après nombre de réincarnations éphémères, dans un corps où il ne pouvait pas se servir de son cosmos, Albafica avait compris qu’il valait mieux se laisser faire, que c’était encore la meilleure chose à faire. Oh, et puis ce n’était pas si désagréable. Si seulement Minos ne l’écœurait pas, il pourrait presque y prendre du plaisir. Lui qui avait passé son existence à l’écart des autres, il n’aurait jamais cru embrasser quelqu’un un de ces jours.</p><p>Depuis combien d’année durait cette mascarade ? Combien avait-il eu de résurrection temporaire ? Il n’en savait rien, tout était flou dans sa tête. Ces allers-retours entre le Cocyte et Toloméa le brouillait. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était mort ? A priori, plus de deux siècles, car le Minos qui continuait de l’embrasser n’était pas celui qu’il avait tué mais sa nouvelle réincarnation. Mais la guerre sainte avait-elle eu lieu à cette époque ? Comment allait la Terre ? Athéna s’était-elle réincarnée elle-aussi ? Albafica avait essayé de poser ces questions au juge, mais ce dernier ne l’écoutait pas, lui répondait encore moins.</p><p>Pendant vingt-quatre heures, Minos enfermait Albafica dans sa demeure pour le « choyer ». Il l’embrassait, le touchait, le ligotait avec sa technique, le violait carrément, dans toutes les positions, le contorsionnant, lui brisant même quelques os dans la manœuvre. Il testait sur lui tout genre de fantasme vicieux qui lui donnaient la nausée. </p><p>Au départ, Albafica avait essayé de se défendre, mais rien à faire. Privé de son cosmos, il ne parvenait pas à repousser les assauts de Minos. Alors il subissait, pleurait en silence, avant de se faire essuyer ses larmes par le juge aux cheveux argentés qui reprenait un ton plus mielleux, embrassait tendrement son visage, lui murmurait tout l’amour qu’il avait pour lui. </p><p>Minos avait indéniablement jeté son dévolu sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il devait endurer ce supplice ? Était-il le seul ? Quelle était la raison de son retour à la vie pour un jour ? Ah oui, il s’en souvenait. Minos le lui avait dit à sa première résurrection. A l’occasion de noël, Hadès exauçait un de leur souhait, et Minos ne voulait qu’une seule chose : Albafica.</p><p>– Mon Seigneur est tellement bon. Cette année encore, je peux profiter de toi. Un jour par an, c’est bien trop court. Oh, mon Albafica, jubilait Minos.<br/>– Et qu’est-ce que tu me réserves cette année, Minos ?</p><p>Albafica s’attendait à tout. Quel genre de fantasme tordu avait pu traverser l’esprit de Minos en une année ? Le juge le releva et prit sa main pour le guider vers sa chambre. Allez, les joyeusetés pouvaient commencer. Comme chaque année, Albafica aurait juste à mordre violemment ses lèvres pour étouffer sa douleur et son humiliation. Une journée à se faire « cajoler » n’allait pas le tuer, non ? Quel sens de l’humour il pouvait avoir dans sa situation ! Manigoldo aurait surement ri… Manigoldo, Shion, Sisyphe, tous ses camarades de son époque, qu’étaient-ils devenus après sa mort ? Il avait été le premier chevalier d’or tombé au combat et il ignorait complètement comment s’était passé la guerre sainte ensuite. Y avait-il eu des survivants ? Que des questions dont il n’aurait probablement jamais de réponse.</p><p>– Enfile ça, ordonna Minos en montrant des vêtements posés sur son lit.</p><p>Alors cette année, il aurait droit au fétichisme vestimentaire ? Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la fessée dont semblait raffoler le Griffon. Mais également le bâillon, le bandeau, la savate, le bondage japonais, la séance photo sous toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables, l’araignée qui torture sa proie prisonnière de ses fils, la cire brûlante d’une bougie, les tatouages au couteau, ou même des choses pouvant paraitre anodines mais s’avéraient une vraie torture psychologique pour le chevalier fier qu’il avait été. L’infantilisme en lui faisant porter des couches et en s’occupant de lui comme un bébé. Le gavage d’eau pour l’empêcher de se soulager ensuite et s’extasier de le voir se retenir. Les chatouilles qui durent des heures et l’ayant mené à une humiliation pire encore. Stimuler ses zones érogènes jusqu’à le faire crier de plaisir et jouir bien malgré lui. </p><p>Après toutes ces expériences qu’il avait juste envie d’oublier, cette année, il avait juste droit à un fétichisme vestimentaire ? L’arrogant Griffon se dégonflerait-il ? Albafica sourit nerveusement. Il fallait qu’il le lui fasse remarquer. Que risquait-il de plus de toute façon ? Il souffrait au Cocyte depuis des décennies et il y retournerait dans quelques heures.</p><p>– Quoi, c’est tout ? <br/>– Enfile ça. Ne me fais pas répéter, Albafica, dit plus sèchement Minos.</p><p>Ah, ça y est, l’humeur changeait. Messire Griffon avait beau clamer haut et fort son amour pour lui, il n’en restait pas un homme abject, incompréhensible, cyclothymique. Il y avait longtemps qu’Albafica ne se faisait plus avoir par son ton guilleret qui changeait du tout au tout en un clin d’œil. Griffon arriéré, va. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait l’intention de lui faire faire avec ces… pantalon, chemise et manteau ? Juste ça, des habits du quotidien ?</p><p>– Euh…<br/>– Oh je vois, sourit cette fois Minos. Il faut t’aider. Avoue, tu aimes que je prenne soin de toi, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Albafica ne répondit pas. S’il y avait bien une dernière chose que Minos ne pourrait jamais posséder, c’était son mental. Si son corps le lâchait, son esprit ne céderait pas. Non, il ne dirait jamais qu’il aimait se faire bêtement manipuler comme une poupée, quand bien même il levait instinctivement ses bras pour permettre à Minos à lui retirer sa toge de défunt. Albafica se retrouva complètement nu devant le juge qui le reluquait de la tête aux pieds.</p><p>– Magnifique, toujours aussi splendide.</p><p>Minos ne résista pas et se jeta sur l’éphèbe pour embrasser son buste et son ventre tout en palpant ses fesses qu’il claqua brutalement. Debout, droit comme un piquet, Albafica le laissait faire. Le juge le poussa sur le lit pour s’occuper maintenant de ses pieds et suçoter chaque orteil.</p><p>– J’ai tellement envie de te prendre maintenant, Albafica.</p><p>Et bien qu’il le fasse. Il ne s’était jamais gêné les fois précédentes. Mais au lieu de se déshabiller, Minos le redressa brutalement pour le remettre sur ses jambes.</p><p>– Allez, habille-toi, dit à nouveau Minos, dont l’excitation semblait être subitement tombée, en montrant les vêtements d’un signe de tête. Dépêche-toi, on n’a pas beaucoup de temps.</p><p>Albafica ne comprenait plus rien. Mais qu’est-ce qui se passait cette année ? </p><p>L’ex-Poisson obéit. Il passa les vêtements dont le pantalon à l’étrange texture qu’il trouvait bien serrée.</p><p>– C’est un jean, le renseigna Minos. T’as pas connu ça. C’est passe-partout et surtout ça moule bien ton cul.</p><p>Main posa sans vergogne sa main sur le derrière d’Albafica qui grogna de mécontentement. Son geôlier ne pouvait définitivement pas s’empêcher de le tripoter. Il coupa court aux gestes déplacés du Griffon en enfilant son manteau bien trop chaud. Avait-il l’intention de le faire transpirer jusqu’à ce qu’il se dessèche ? Ça serait effectivement une première.</p><p>– Parfait, allons-y.<br/>– Où ça ?<br/>– Sur Terre.</p><p>Albafica allait pousser une exclamation de surprise, mais elle fut immédiatement étouffée par les lèvres de Minos.</p><p>– Chut, normalement je n’ai pas le droit. Le Seigneur Hadès accepte de te ramener pour un jour à la condition de rester à Toloméa. Je risque gros. Heureusement, quelqu’un me couvre.<br/>– Quelqu’un ?<br/>– Suis-moi.</p><p>Il lui prit la main et l’emmena dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Assis sur l’un des fauteuils, un homme était installé en train de lire. Sa physionomie se rapprochait de celle de Minos avec sa taille svelte, son teint laiteux et ses long cheveux argentés.</p><p>– Vous y allez, Seigneur Minos ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.<br/>– Je compte sur toi, Rune. Que personne ne sache.<br/>– J’espère que vous me revaudrez ça.<br/>– Je suis ton supérieur. Normalement, tu devrais m’obéir sans rien réclamer.<br/>– Je peux aussi alerter les Seigneurs Rhadamanthe et Eaque de votre évasion.<br/>– Je te hais, sale sous-fifre.<br/>– Moi de même, mon Seigneur. L’idée que vous baisiez un ennemi me remplit d’horreur. Pensez à bien vous laver avant de revenir vers moi.<br/>– Quoi ! s’exclama Albafica.<br/>– Ferme ta putain de gueule, Rune. Tu prends bien tes aises depuis la paix. <br/>– La paix ? s’interrogea encore le captif à voix basse.<br/>– Et je sais que ça te plairait aussi de baiser un ces chevaliers d’Athéna qui se la coule douce au Sanctuaire, continuait Minos clairement en colère contre son subordonné qui ne daignait même pas lever les yeux vers le juge. Comment est-ce qu’il s’appelle déjà ? Shion ? Cette saleté d’agneau ? Mais quel manque cruel de goût tu as !<br/>– Shion ! s’écria subitement Albafica, attirant l’attention des deux spectres. Shion du Bélier ? C’est bien de lui que vous faîtes allusion ? Il est vivant ?<br/>– T’occupe pas de ça, macchabée, répliqua le Balrog avec amertume. Et je te prierai de baisser la voix. Tu es dans un lieu de lecture où le calme est exigé.<br/>– RUNE ! Je t’interdis de lui adresser la parole. Tu surveilles cet endroit jusqu’à mon retour. Si quelqu’un se doute de quelque chose, tu le paieras très cher.<br/>– Je n’attends que ça, mon seigneur, répliqua Rune avec ce qui ressemblait vraiment à un sourire encore plus vicieux que celui qu’avait l’habitude d’offrir Minos à Albafica. Ramenez-moi un souvenir.<br/>– Si un clou rouillé infesté du tétanos traîne par là, je me ferais un plaisir de te le ramener, cracha Minos en disparaissant de Toloméa avec Albafica.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Ils réapparurent non loin de la sortie du monde souterrain où des escaliers les attendaient, menant au château d’Heinstein.<p>– Viens, je t’amène à la surface, mais évitons de nous faire remarquer. Les deux autres juges ne sont pas au courant que je sors, ni même le Seigneur Hadès d’ailleurs S’ils sentent subitement que mon cosmos disparait d’ici, ils vont se poser des questions. <br/>– Minos, pourquoi va-t-on sur Terre ? Qu’y a-t-il là-haut ?<br/>– Tu verras.</p><p>A vrai dire, Albafica avait peur de ce qu’il allait découvrir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis son décès et ce qu’il était advenu du monde. Et si ce n’était que désolation ? Et si c’était encore là une idée machiavélique de Minos pour le torturer, lui montrer que son sacrifice avait été vain, que la Terre qu’il avait connue, magnifique et fertile, n’existait plus ?</p><p>Dans les escaliers, Minos lui tenait fermement la main, et Albafica se surprit à resserrer sa poigne, comme s’il cherchait un moindre réconfort. Il n’y avait plus que Minos qui faisait partie de son univers désormais, et ce dernier se montrait bien « gentil » pour le moment. Albafica commençait à s’habituer au juge, à ses humeurs changeantes et ses idées vicieuses, tout comme à ses mots d’amour. Ses grandes déclarations l’avaient toujours laissé indifférent, mais elles étaient un peu plus appréciable cette fois. Est-ce qu’il se laissait aller ? Probablement, il était las de toute ça, de toutes ces résurrections et ces souffrances.</p><p>– Ferme les yeux, ordonna Minos. J’ai une surprise pour toi.</p><p>Il obéit. A quoi bon résister après tout ? Albafica l’avait appris à ses dépens toutes ces dernières années. Si Minos lui disait de fermer des yeux, il le faisait avant de se faire casser un doigt. Inutile de se rajouter des souffrances inutiles et facilement évitables. Et puis, fermer les yeux n’avait rien de préjudiciable, hormis l’appréhension de ne pas savoir ce qui l’attendait.</p><p>Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers. Des bruits de portes qui grincent, encore des escaliers, leurs pas qui résonnaient entre des murs, où est-ce que Minos l’emmenait ? Albafica sentait qu’ils n’étaient déjà plus aux Enfers. Il n’entendait plus l’écho infernal des lamentations et l’atmosphère pesante. </p><p>Une autre porte qui s’ouvre, et Albafica sentit une vive lumière derrière ses paupières encore closes, ainsi que de l’air plus frais. Il était bien content de porter des habits chauds. Un vent glacial soufflait sur son visage, le faisant grimacer. </p><p>– Pose tes mains là, dit Minos en lui faisant toucher une pierre froide puis en plaçant les siennes sur la taille du défunt, le faisant sursauter. Très bien, maintenant, ouvre les yeux.</p><p>Ses iris d’un bleu d’eau rougeoyèrent sous l’impact du soleil levant. Ils se trouvaient en hauteur, au sommet de la tour d’un château qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le vaste domaine à l'horizon. Tout était d’une blancheur immaculée, un panorama absolument sublime. Le gel du matin recouvrait l’ensemble de la végétation que le soleil levant tentait difficilement de réchauffer pour lui rendre sa couleur d’origine. Des arbres, des champs, des habitations pittoresques, et le son lointain d’une cloche. Le monde s’éveillait lentement dans un paysage hivernal.</p><p>La vue d’Albafica fut brouillée par des larmes. Un flot excessif de pleurs dévalèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur les briques du balcon de pierre. C’était magnifique, la Terre était plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs. </p><p>Tout à sa contemplation, Albafica ne sentit pas les deux bras de Minos s’enrouler autour de sa taille et ses lèvres se perdre dans son cou, remontant jusqu’à l’oreille et la tempe. Le spectre l’embrassait avec une infinie douceur.</p><p>– Regarde bien, Albafica. Voici le monde que tu as sauvé. Ce n’est pas une illusion, tout est bien réel. C’est beau, n’est-ce pas ? Certainement pas autant que toi. Rien ni personne n’est plus magnifique que toi, Albafica.</p><p>Minos continuait d’embrasser son cou avec une ardeur qu’il avait bien du mal à refreiner. Il dégagea même la lourde chevelure azur pour souffler sur la nuque et la combler également de baisers, donnant la chair de poule à son partenaire. </p><p>Les larmes de joie d’Albafica brillaient au soleil et Minos avait cruellement envie de les boire, d’embrasser aussi ces joues humides et cette bouche devenue muette. Le juge était définitivement fou de l’ex-poisson qui lui ne détachait pas ses yeux du paysage, ignorant complètement les cajoleries du norvégien. Retourner au Cocyte serait désormais bien moins douloureux maintenant qu’il savait que le soleil se levait encore sur un monde aux milles couleurs.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Albafica regardait partout autour de lui, curieux de tout ce qui l’entourait. Ils avaient quitté le château d’Heinstein pour se rendre dans une ville des plus animées. Les cités urbaines avaient bien changé depuis son époque. Chaque rue était décorée de sapin, de guirlandes, de houx, de poinsettia, confirmant à Albafica qu’ils étaient bien en période de noël. <p>Minos l’avait emmené dans un genre de taverne, ou plutôt un « restaurant » selon ses dires. Installés l’un en face de l’autre sur des banquettes et juste à côté de la vitrine donnant sur l’extérieur, Albafica regardait chaque détail de ce monde qu’il ne connaissait plus que tant que ça. Il s’était indéniablement passé plusieurs décennies depuis son décès. Il découvrait de nouveaux objets qui l’entouraient et il n’osait toucher à rien.</p><p>Devant lui, il sentait les yeux de Minos le fixer avec émerveillement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard que le juge dardait sur lui depuis la seconde où ils s’étaient rencontrés. Son… comment pouvait-il l’appeler ? Son bourreau ? Pour le moment, Albafica n’avait rien subi qui puisse le qualifier de la sorte, du moins pas dans cette vie-là. Son geôlier ? Son gardien ? Certes, il n’était pas libre, mais n’était-ce pas une appellation un peu forte ? Son compagnon, partenaire ? Non, certainement pas ! Son cavalier, puisque c’était lui qui l’emmenait partout ? Ou simplement son juge, son Griffon. Oui, ça irait très bien. Son Griffon donc semblait se désintéresser complètement de ce qui l’entourait, toute son attention étant portée sur lui. C’était relativement gênant. Albafica rougit en détournant la tête.</p><p>– Tu es obligé de me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton reproche.<br/>– Rien ne m’intéresse à part toi, répondit Minos en prenant la main d’Albafica posée sur la table et en entremêlant leurs doigts.<br/>– Minos, se débattit un peu l’ancien Poisson, ce n’est pas correct de faire ce genre de chose devant des gens.<br/>– Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre. On n’est plus au dix-huitième siècle. Regarde dehors, ce couple d’ado qui s’embrasse en pleine rue. Ça gène personne, c’est courant. Et même si ça a été plus long, c’est pareil pour les personnes de même sexe. <br/>– Vraiment ?<br/>– Enfin, ça dépend des pays, et il reste toujours des rageux enfermés dans une époque dépassée, mais la Norvège est relativement tolérante envers les homosexuels. Tu sais que ça a récemment été retiré de la liste des maladies mentales de l’OMS. Y en a même qui militent pour leur accorder le droit de se marier et adopter.<br/>– Ah bon ? s’étonna Albafica. C’est… une bonne chose.<br/>– Les humains évoluent, même si ce n’est pas le cas partout, malheureusement. Pff, sérieusement, tu m’entends parler ? J’ai l’impression de causer comme Athéna maintenant, sourit ironiquement Minos. Je suppose que le traité de paix nous a tous un peu influencés, même si beaucoup de spectres ont eu du mal à l’accepter au début.</p><p>De nombreuses questions brûlaient les lèvres de l’ancien chevalier d’or des Poissons. A quelle époque étaient-ils au juste ? Qu’en était-il d’Athéna ? De ses chevaliers ? De la guerre sainte ? Et de Shion que Minos et Rune avaient évoqué ? Et cette fameuse paix, qu’est-ce que ça signifiait au juste ? Quelle paix ? Entre qui ? Il mourrait d’envie d’interroger Minos, mais il n’était pas sûr qu’il lui réponde. Il ne l’avait jamais fait jusqu’à maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent cette fois ?</p><p>Il y avait cependant une autre question qui taraudait les lèvres d’Albafica, quelque chose qu’il avait furieusement besoin de savoir.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là, Minos ? demanda Albafica. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Me faire goûter à un semblant de bonheur et exécuter tous ces gens sous mes yeux ?<br/>– Oh voyons, et moi qui fais preuve de gentillesse aujourd’hui.  Est-ce que j’ai l’air de vouloir tuer du monde ? Je l’aurais déjà fait si je l’avais voulu. Tu as une image bien atroce de moi, mon cher.<br/>– Plutôt oui, tu as des antécédents des plus déplaisants. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as voulu massacrer un village qui n’avait rien demandé, juste parce qu’il était sur ta route ? Et ça fait des années que je sers de poupée pour tes fantasmes tordus.<br/>– Est-ce que je t’ai traité comme un vulgaire pantin cette fois, Albafica ? s'agaça un peu Minos. N’ai-je pas été respectueux ?<br/>– Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Minos ? répéta Albafica d’un regard déterminé. Réponds-moi maintenant.</p><p>Minos serra son poing libre, luttant contre son envie de cracher qu’il n’avait d’ordre à recevoir. Albafica ne le lâchait pas ses yeux, le perçant jusque dans son âme, exactement comme le jour de leur rencontre, ce jour où le cruel juge Minos du Griffon avait littéralement perdu la raison, ce jour où le chevalier d’or des Poissons avait grandement impacté son existence.</p><p>– Je t’aime, Albafica, lâcha Minos. Je t’aime comme un fou.</p><p>Sa déclaration n’émut nullement Albafica qui continuait d’arborer un regard circonspect.</p><p>– Et ?<br/>– Mais enfin, n’est-ce pas évident ? Tu n’es pas si stupide, Albafica. Je suis en train de te séduire.</p><p>Il éclata de rire, clouant Minos qui n’aurait jamais cru son cher et tendre capable d’une telle hilarité moqueuse. Clairement il se fichait de lui. Clairement il ne prenait pas sa déclaration au sérieux.</p><p>– Qu’y a-t-il de si drôle ?<br/>– Mais toi, Minos. Si je m’attendais à ça. T’avais l’air vraiment sincère en plus. Je suis bluffé.<br/>– Je l’étais, Albafica. Je t’aime vraiment.<br/>– Arrête, s’il-te-plait. Tu es ridicule.</p><p>Son ton était redevenu plus grave. Albafica ne plaisantait plus. Il en avait assez, plus qu’assez de cette mascarade qui durait depuis des années, de ce juge qui se croyait tout permis et jouait avec ce qui restait de sa dignité.</p><p>– Si tu m’aimes vraiment, alors renvoie-moi au Cocyte sur le champ. C’est là qu’est ma place, auprès de mes compagnons que ton Dieu et tes confrères ont éliminé. <br/>– Je ne peux pas, Albafica. Je n’ai droit qu’à un jour, un tout petit jour dans l’année pour profiter de toi. Je n’ai pas l’intention de le gaspiller. J’ai besoin de toi. Je t’aime.<br/>– Et tu as réalisé ça cette année pour passer du tortionnaire au séducteur ? En général, on procède dans l’autre sens.<br/>– Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m’as dit la dernière fois avant de disparaitre ?<br/>– Non, mes souvenirs sont flous.<br/>– J’ai passé l’année à réfléchir à comment te faire plaisir cette fois.<br/>– Tu m’en vois ravi, répondit Albafica d’un ton neutre, comme s’il n’y croyait pas.<br/>– Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions. Je sais que tu veux savoir ce qu’il en ait du Sanctuaire d’Athéna et de ses chevaliers.<br/>– En effet, et avant toute chose, j’aimerai savoir à quelle époque nous sommes.<br/>– Nous sommes au vingtième siècle, plus exactement en 1994. La guerre sainte de cette époque a déjà eu lieu. Athéna a gagné.</p><p>Les yeux d’Albafica s’illuminèrent. Son magnifique visage se chargea d’émotion. Il n’y avait plus de moquerie dans son regard. Il était maintenant pendu aux lèvres de Minos et attendait visiblement la suite.</p><p>– Tu as survécu à cette guerre sainte ? demanda-t-il.<br/>– Non.<br/>– Alors pourquoi tu es là ?<br/>– Parce que cette guerre sainte était la dernière, et la vie fut rendue à tous les guerriers de cette époque tombés au combat. Autant te dire que ça faisait un paquet de monde. Le Seigneur Hadès seul n’a pu assumer seul cette tâche. Zeus et d'autres Dieux de L’Olympe l’y ont aidé.<br/>– Et Athéna ?<br/>– Elle est restée la gardienne de la Terre, comme convenu dans le traité de paix. Son Sanctuaire et le monde souterrain ont signé un accord de non-agression. Beaucoup d’entre nous ont eu du mal l’accepter. Le Seigneur Hadès mérite mieux que de régner sur la mort, mais il semble désormais s’en contenter. A croire que sa nièce l’a changé. C’était il y a six ans déjà, et maintenant, spectres et chevaliers s’entendent plutôt bien. On se rencontre même régulièrement.<br/>– Puis-je te croire ? Ou bien est-ce un mensonge pour endormir ma vigilance ?<br/>– Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas complètement convaincu, quand bien même je t'offre la beauté du monde juste sous tes yeux pour te prouver que l'ère des ténèbres n'a jamais eu lieu. C'est pour ça que j'ai emmené ceci avec moi.</p><p>Minos sortit un ouvrage du sac qu’il avait emmené avec lui et qu’il posa devant Albafica.</p><p>– J’ai emprunté ça à Athéna lors de ma dernière visite au Sanctuaire. Un trésor, fais-y attention.<br/>– Qu’est-ce que c’est ?<br/>– L’album commémoratif du traité de paix.</p><p>Albafica écarquilla les yeux dès la première page. Quel magnifique dessin, tellement réaliste. Mais qui était capable d’une telle prouesse artistique ?</p><p>– C’est une photo, le renseigna Minos en réponse à son visage stupéfait. Ça aussi tu ne connais pas. La photographie a été inventé au dix-neuvième siècle. Il y a tellement de chose que tu as besoin de savoir, Albafica. Je me ferais une telle joie de te parler des progrès technologiques et même médicaux, surtout si c’est pour voir tes yeux pétiller de curiosité comme maintenant. J’aime ce regard, cette envie d’apprendre. Je suis un érudit après tout, et j’aime les gens en quête de savoir.</p><p>Albafica ne répondit pas, tout concentré qu’il était sur les “photos”. Les paroles de Minos semblaient actuellement un écho lointain sans le moindre intérêt. Cela faisait des années que son Griffon avait l’occasion de lui faire découvrir les fameux progrès technologiques, alors qu’il ne vienne pas faire son savant maintenant. Et puis une photo ou un dessin, peu importe. Albafica voulait juste savoir comment se portait le Sanctuaire.</p><p>Il vit d’abord une jeune femme aux long cheveux violet, ressemblant beaucoup à la Athéna de son époque, mais ce n’était pas elle. Sa nouvelle incarnation sans doute. Et cet homme brun d’une grande beauté serait Hadès ? Il n’aurait jamais cru que l’empereur des ténèbres puisse posséder des yeux aussi purs. </p><p>Sur une autre photo, on y voyait une jeune femme brune. Serait-ce Pandore, la “sœur” d’Hadès et la gardienne du roi des Enfers ? Elle se trouvait en compagnie d’un autre jeune homme aux long cheveux verts portant l’habit de Grand Pope. Il semblait bien jeune pour être Pope.</p><p>– Mais... réalisa soudainement Albafica. Shion ! C’est Shion.<br/>– Tu l’as reconnu ? sourit Minos. Alors, surpris ? <br/>– Mais... comment est-ce possible ? Il parait si jeune, aussi jeune que lorsque je l’ai connu. Mais c’est bien lui, pas de doute.</p><p>Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d’Albafica tandis que ses doigts détaillaient les traits de son ami d’antan, de ce jeune garçon à peine sorti de l’enfance qui était arrivé au Sanctuaire en tant que nouveau chevalier d’or du Bélier. Même s'il ne pouvait pas s'en approcher, Albafica avait beaucoup d’estime pour lui. Il était poli, passionné, un peu timide au début, tellement gentil, serviable, soucieux d’autrui, et doué dans ce qu’il entreprenait. Le petit Bélier qui essayait toujours d’établir le dialogue avec lui. Albafica se demandait s’il ne faisait pas son possible pour qu’il se sente moins seul. Brave Shion. Gentil Shion. Albafica avait également beaucoup d’affection pour lui, comme un petit frère. Cinq ans après son arrivée au Sanctuaire, il avait bien grandi et avait même fini par le dépasser. Mais dans sa tête, il restait ce jeune adolescent si enthousiaste, curieux et altruiste. </p><p>Lorsque Minos et ses hommes s’étaient rapprochés du Sanctuaire pour le premier véritable assaut de la guerre sainte, Albafica s’était avancé sur le champ de bataille pour défendre non seulement le domaine sacré, mais surtout son premier gardien qui revenait à peine d’une mission qui l’avait beaucoup affecté. </p><p>Cette fois, Albafica pleurait vraiment. C’était réellement Shion sur ce cliché, bien vivant à cette époque, et dans un corps aussi pimpant qu’à ses dix-huit ans, bien que son visage semblait avoir gagné en maturité. Sa tenue de Pope devait y faire quelque chose. Elle lui seyait à merveille. Albafica était extrêmement fier de lui.</p><p>– Il est l’un des survivants de la dernière guerre sainte. Il a vécu pendant plus de deux-cents ans avant d’être tué par le chevalier des Gémeaux de cette époque, mais mon Seigneur lui a rendu la vie et sa jeunesse, raconta Minos. Une aubaine, n’est-ce pas ? Il va vivre deux vies, ce veinard.<br/>– Il y avait d’autres survivants de mon époque ?<br/>– Oui, il y avait lui également, dit Minos en montrant un jeune homme châtain aux pétillants yeux émeraude et arborant l’armure de la Balance.<br/>– Dohko, le reconnut Albafica à nouveau ému. A lui aussi, on lui a rendu sa jeunesse ?<br/>– Pas exactement. Lui, c’était grâce à un don d’Athéna qu’il a pu vivre si longtemps sans prendre une ride.</p><p>Albafica ne se lassait pas de regarder les clichés, d’observer sa Déesse, mais surtout ses compagnons d’autrefois. Il essuya ses yeux bien que l’émotion soit encore palpable. Il était tellement heureux d’apprendre que son petit protégé ait survécu, lui et Dohko. Albafica n’avait pas eu beaucoup d’interaction avec la Balance, mais il savait qu’il était le meilleur ami de Shion. Dès l’instant où le chinois était arrivé au Sanctuaire, ces deux-là s’étaient immédiatement entendus, et le timide Shion s’était plus ouvert aux autres par la suite. Albafica soupçonnait qu’il y avait un lien particulier entre eux, comme une attirance, une relation unique propre à eux. Et même sur ces photos, celle où ils étaient sur le même cliché, Albafica avait encore cette impression.</p><p>– Ils sont en couple si c’est ce que tu te demandes. <br/>– Je m’en doutais. J’ai toujours soupçonné qu’il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre eux. Shion posait sur Dohko un regard très différent qu’avec les autres. Ils étaient définitivement faits pour être ensemble. Shion m’avait même confié qu’il se sentait étrangement attiré par Dohko sans comprendre la nature de ses émotions. Il avait quatorze ans à l’époque. Il était tellement mignon avec ses interrogations sur la vie.</p><p>Le visage de Minos se referma. Il n’aimait pas du tout les éloges que son Albafica énonçait envers ce satané Pope qu’il n’avait jamais apprécié. S’il y avait bien une décision de son Dieu qu’il contestait, c’était bien celle d’avoir rendu la vie et en plus la jeunesse à cet ovin. Franchement, qu’est-ce que Rune, qui était obsédé par lui, pouvait bien lui trouver ? Son procureur avait toujours eu des goûts douteux, mais là franchement !</p><p>Fort heureusement pour ses nerfs, Albafica ne dit plus rien et continua de faire tourner les pages de l’album, analysant chaque détail. Il s’attarda longuement sur les clichés où apparaissait le chevalier d’or du Cancer qu’il dévisagea comme s’il retrouvait une autre connaissance d’antan.</p><p>Effectivement, Albafica avait l’impression de reconnaître Manigoldo, mais ce n’était pas lui. Ce Cancer-là et même tous les autres chevaliers d’or de cette génération ressemblaient beaucoup à ses compagnons d’autrefois. Et le chevalier qui arborait Pisces, cette armure qu’il avait vaillamment portée. Cette armure qu’il avait hérité de son maître. Cette armure qu’il avait regretté de recevoir parce qu’elle avait couté la vie de son tuteur. Cette armure que revêtait maintenant un autre homme d’une grande beauté et qui semblait se mélanger aux autres sans le moindre problème. Peut-être que la destinée des Poissons était moins cruelle à cette époque. C’était probablement mieux. Le sang empoisonné des chevaliers de cette constellation était un fardeau très dur à porter et il était content si son successeur n’avait pas eu à l’endurer et s’isoler.</p><p>– Mon sang ! s’exclama subitement Albafica en se relevant de son siège. Minos, il faut sortir d’ici.<br/>– Hé ho, on se calme. Tu te rassois immédiatement. C’est encore moi qui dirige, Albafica.<br/>– Tu ne comprends pas, je suis un danger pour toutes ces personnes, paniquait l’ancien poisson qui jetait des regards anxieux vers les autres clients du restaurant.<br/>– Ton sang n’est pas empoisonné, Albafica. Pas dans cette vie. Dois-je rappeler que ton corps d’origine est mort depuis longtemps, ta beauté complètement décomposée. Mais quel gâchis ! <br/>– Donc, je ne suis pas dangereux ? <br/>– Non. Rassieds-toi. On nous amène nos plats.</p><p>Albafica obéit, soulagé, non sans regarder encore une fois autour de lui. Personne ne semblait effectivement souffrir d’un quelconque empoisonnement. </p><p>La serveuse posa devant eux des plats creux fumants en leur parlant dans une langue qu’Albafica ne reconnut pas mais que Minos semblait connaître. C’était d’ailleurs lui qui avait fait la commande pour eux-deux puisqu’Albafica ne savait pas lire la carte.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce que c’est ? <br/>– Du Fårikål. C’est le plat typique de ce pays. Tu m’en diras des nouvelles. C’est fait avec du mouton, j’ai cru comprendre que tu les aimais bien ces bêtes-là, sourit sournoisement Minos.</p><p>Était-ce une plaisanterie ou un sarcasme ? Qu’importe, Albafica sourit en retour, encore retourné et heureux de savoir que Shion était vivant quelque part, en paix et heureux avec Dohko. Il pourrait rejoindre le Cocyte le cœur léger cette fois.</p><p>– Merci Minos.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Après ce repas relativement gouteux et copieux, Albafica se tenait le ventre, digérant difficilement cette quantité inhabituelle de nourriture. <p>A présent, Minos et lui déambulaient dans les rues de la ville plutôt bien animée malgré le froid ambiant. Le spectre semblait savoir exactement où il allait, et il tenait toujours fermement la main d’Albafica.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce que tu as à marcher lourdement comme ça, Albafica ? C’est pas tellement ton genre.<br/>– J’ai trop mangé, Minos. J’ai mal au ventre.<br/>– Je suis content que tu ne rajoutes pas que c’est encore un de mes fantasmes tordus.<br/>– J’y ai même pas pensé, gémit le grec en retenant difficilement un haut le cœur.<br/>– Ça veut donc dire que tu me crois sincère, sourit le juge qui semblait ravi.<br/>– Ecoute Minos, je ne suis là que pour un jour. Si tu as soudainement décidé de me traiter comme un promis et non comme ta marionnette, grand bien te fasse, et moi ça m’arrange.<br/>– Un promis ! ricana Minos. Alba, Alba, ta façon de parler est tellement dépassée.<br/>– Quoi ? J’aurais dû dire quoi ? – <i>moue contrariée de l’ancien poisson</i>.<br/>– Pour les autres, je suis ton compagnon, ou ton petit-ami, ou ton homme. Les jeunes diraient même que je suis ton mec. Mais pas ton promis. Sérieux, on va pas se marier !<br/>– Ça va hein ! Mmmmh, j’ai la nausée.<br/>– Pour la digestion, rien de mieux que la menthe poivrée. Viens, je t’emmène dans un salon de thé.</p><p>Le restaurant et après ça ? Albafica ne reconnaissait décidément pas Minos. Enfin si, sa façon de le fixer comme un chien qui regarde un morceau de viande ne changeait pas autres années et était très gênante. Mais concrètement, le grec pouvait dire qu’il passait un agréable moment.  </p><p>Ils s’étaient posés dans un autre genre de taverne, mais en bien plus cossu et élégant. L’établissement ne servait pas d’alcool d’ailleurs, mais plutôt des boissons plus raffinées comme du café, du thé, de la tisane, du chocolat, ou bien des mélanges de fruits pressés et de produits laitiers froids qu’ils appelaient smoothies ou frappés. Une farandole de pâtisseries maison très alléchantes étaient exposées à la vue de tous, mais sans façon pour lui. Albafica n’était pas spécialement gourmand de sucré et il ne pouvait de toute façon rien avaler pour le moment. Minos lui avait commandé une infusion mentholée pendant que lui buvait un thé. </p><p>En regardant par la fenêtre, Albafica remarqua un cortège de jeunes femmes toutes vêtues de robes blanches, ceinturées à la taille par un ruban rouge. Celle qui menait le défilé portait une couronne de bougie sur la tête, tandis que les autres la suivaient avec un cierge dans leurs mains. Comme c’était curieux. Que faisaient-elles ? On aurait dit un hommage religieux.</p><p>Les gens aux alentours ne semblaient pas surpris d’une telle manifestation. Au contraire même, ils s’écartaient pour les laisser passer. Un homme représentant l’ordre se chargeait d’arrêter ces engins métalliques roulants. Minos avait dit que c’était des voitures. Et s’il se souvenait bien des explications de son Griffon, ces petits boitiers qui émettaient une lumière vive et brève – un flash – étaient des appareils pour prendre des photos. Ces clichés qui figeaient l’instant comme dans l’album que lui avait montré Minos.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce qui se passe dehors ? demanda Albafica.<br/>– C’est la célébration de la Sainte Lucie.<br/>– Sainte Lucie ?<br/>– Albafica, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?<br/>– Habituellement, ma résurrection a lieu au moment de noël. Je suppose que nous sommes le 24 décembre.<br/>– Pas encore, nous ne sommes que le 13 décembre. Cette année, j’ai demandé à t’avoir plus tôt.<br/>– Impatient Griffon, soupira Albafica en levant les yeux au ciel.<br/>– Bien sûr que j’étais impatient de te retrouver. Si ça n’en tenait qu’à moi, je te garderais tous les jours de l’année. Mais ce n’est pas pour cela que j’ai choisi cette date.<br/>– Et pour quelle raison est-ce ?<br/>– On va dire que nous fêtons ensemble la victoire de ton camp.<br/>– Je ne comprends pas.<br/>– Les différends Sanctuaires sont en paix, mais dans les récits, c’est Athéna qui a remporté toutes ses batailles. Le camp de la lumière a vaincu. Dans les pays scandinaves, le 13 novembre est le jour le plus cout de l’année. Regarde, il est à peine trois heures de l’après-midi et la nuit tombe déjà. Mais dès demain, les jours vont commencer à se rallonger, expliqua Minos.<br/>– Où veux-tu en venir ? s’impatienta l’ancien poisson.<br/>– Au-delà de tout l’aspect religieux, on dit que la Sainte Lucie représente la victoire de la lumière sur l’obscurité. Un peu comme la victoire d’Athéna sur Hadès, empêchant ainsi l’ère des ténèbres et en faisant revenir le soleil.<br/>– Et toi, un spectre, tu voudrais fêter cela ? ricana à son tour Albafica.<br/>– N’est-ce pas une belle preuve d’amour envers toi qui est du camp d’Athéna ?</p><p>Le sourire moqueur d’Albafica s’effaça. Franchement, il se savait pas comment se comporter avec ce Minos tendre et mielleux, qui se disait fou amoureux de lui. Le sentiment n’était pas réciproque. Minos était incontestablement beau et sophistiqué, érudit aussi, mais Albafica ne devait pas oublier qu’il était avant tout un pervers ayant un gout très prononcé pour les tortures en tout genre et les humiliations. Cet homme était complètement malade et peu fréquentable. Albafica avait été assez victime de sa perfidie pour s’en faire un avis défavorable. Si ça n’en tenait qu’à lui, il fuirait sa compagnie sur le champ, mais il était prisonnier de sa domination.</p><p>Minos pouvait faire le gentil, lui montrer ce qu’il rêvait de voir, lui offrir une bonne balade et un bon repas, il n’empêche qu’Albafica ne pouvait juste plus avoir foi en lui après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir. C’était impossible, surtout en un seul jour. Il ne pouvait pas chasser ses ressentiments pour Minos.</p><p>– J’ai envie de t’embrasser, Albafica, chuchota Minos en se penchant mais le défunt recula vivement.<br/>– Non ! – <i>refus catégorique qui surprit le spectre qui ne s’attendait pas à ça</i>.<br/>– Non ?<br/>– Non Minos, moi je ne veux pas t’embrasser.<br/>– Pourquoi ?<br/>– Tu me répugnes, Minos !<br/>– Je ne comprends pas ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ?<br/>– Et tu oses demander ! cria Albafica, s’attirant les regards des autres clients et des serveurs.<br/>– Baisse d’un ton, on attire l’attention, ordonna Minos qui avait repris une posture autoritaire.<br/>– Bien sûr ! Messire Minos ordonne, on s’exécute sur le champ. Que feras-tu si je te désobéis, que je te plante là ? Tu vas me retenir de force ? Tu vas utiliser ta technique ? Avoue-le, tu ne me laisseras pas m’enfuir. Tu dis t’adoucir pour me charmer, mais dans les faits, tu veux juste encore me dominer physiquement ET mentalement. Tes sentiments pour moi sont peut-être réels, mais ils sont complètement malsains. Tu es un malade, Minos. Fais-toi soigner.</p><p>Les mots furent comme des poignards pour le spectre qui perdit un instant contenance. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait de mal ? Bon d’accord, il avait tripoté son bel amant avant de remonter à la surface. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage, non ? Il lui avait juste donné un peu d’attention avant de lui offrir le monde sous ses yeux ébahis, et des nouvelles du Sanctuaire en plus. Qu’est-ce qu’il fallait de plus ?</p><p>– Une rose bien exigeante, commenta Minos en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Tu souhaites peut-être que je t’emmène dans un hôtel cinq étoiles avec une ribambelle de domestiques à tes petits soins ? Rien n’est trop beau pour toi, mon cher. Si ça peut te faire tomber amoureux de moi.<br/>– Les sentiments, ça ne marche pas comme ça, Minos.<br/>– Ça marche comme ça pour beaucoup de personnes. Les compliments, les cadeaux…<br/>– Pas pour moi, coupa Albafica. Je ne veux rien, Minos, juste que tu me laisses en paix. Je suis mort il y a deux siècles. Je n’appartiens plus à ce monde, encore moins à cette époque, et certainement pas à toi. Je te le redemande encore, ramène-moi au Cocyte.<br/>– Tu y reviendras bien assez tôt, après t’avoir pris de la plus romantique des façons.<br/>– Alors on va tout de même finir comme ça ? Et bien allons-y tout de suite, qu’est-ce qu’on attend, hein ? C’est ça que tu veux de toute façon ?<br/>– En effet, je ne vais pas rater une chance de vivre le meilleur pied de mon année. Mais cette année, j’ai promis que je serais doux. Tu me diras quel est ton fantasme favori. Je suis ouvert à tout, surtout si c’est pour te donner du plaisir.</p><p>Minos afficha un large sourire salace et très dérangeant, écœurant encore plus Albafica.</p><p>– Je ne suis pas comme toi, sale dépravé.<br/>– Allons allons, tu parles comme les gens des temps anciens. Faut pas avoir honte, tu sais. Sache que nous vivons une époque où le sexe est bien plus libéré, moins honteux, et les divers fétichismes et autres fantasmes ne sont plus considérés comme des perversions mais bien des paraphilies sexuelles. <br/>– N’essaie pas de m’embrouiller avec tes mots savants. Il n’y a qu’un seul mot pour définir tout ce que tu m’as fait subir ces dernières années et ce que tu comptes faire encore aujourd’hui. C’est du viol, Minos ! <br/>– Hé, moins fort. Ce genre d’accusation est grave.<br/>– Laisse-moi tranquille, Minos. Toute cette mascarade a assez duré. Laisse-moi partir.<br/>– Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas te laisser partir dans ce monde que tu ne connais pas. Tu te mettrais en danger. Où irais-tu d’abord ? Au Sanctuaire ? Tu ne sais même pas comment t’y rendre. Tu n’as plus de pouvoir, et tu n’as pas d’argent non plus.<br/>– Ça te plait que je sois dépendant de toi, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>– Je veux juste qu’on passe un bon moment. Je veux te faire plaisir. Où est le mal ?<br/>– Moi je ne veux pas. Je veux juste me reposer pour l’éternité, comme tous les morts.<br/>– Te reposer au Cocyte ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là.<br/>– Si tu m’aimes vraiment comme tu le dis, alors respecte mon choix.<br/>– Je te sors de cet enfer un fois par an alors ne viens pas te plaindre, explosa le juge en frappant de son point sur la table, surprenant Albafica qui eut un mouvement de recul face à cette violence soudaine. Tu sais combien aimerait être à ta place, hein ? Tu sais combien serait prêt à donner pour échapper, ne serait-ce qu’une journée, à cette souffrance éternelle ? Tu es un élu, Albafica. Mon élu.<br/>– Oh, c’est trop d’honneur, mon cher Minos ! répliqua Albafica sarcastique au possible.</p><p>Le captif n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser démonter. Il n’avait pas peur des conséquences. Avec Minos comme tortionnaire, il avait déjà tout connu.</p><p>En face de lui, Minos pesta en baissant la tête. Il baragouinait des mots incompréhensibles, probablement sa langue natale, avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et prendre une grande inspiration. On croirait qu’il faisait son possible pour rester calme et reprendre la situation en main.</p><p>– C’est vrai, je t’ai fait souffrir par le passé. Je ne le nie pas, j’ai été un vrai tyran et tu étais mon pantin. Et je ne vais rien te cacher, j’ai même A-DO-RE tout ce que je t’ai fait, avoua-t-il en décortiquant bien chaque syllabe du verbe adorer. Mais quel pied ! Surtout quand tu retiens tes gémissements de douleur sous mes tortures. Ta fierté te rend plus admirable et me donne encore plus envie de te faire mal. Ou quand tu ris de façon incontrôlable sous les chatouilles. Tu es encore plus beau quand tu ris. L’extase totale !</p><p>Albafica ressentit un frisson d’horreur à ces souvenirs atroces. Subitement, son corps se glaça d’effroi. Il faisait le fier quelques instants plus tôt, mais en vrai, il aurait aimé ne plus avoir à subir ce genre de chose. N’avait-il pas fait une bêtise en s’opposant à Minos qui disait vouloir lui faire du bien pour une fois ? N’aurait-il pas pu jouer le jeu et laisser cette unique journée annuelle se passer relativement bien pour une fois ?</p><p>Probablement qu’il avait eu tort, mais Albafica ne regrettait rien. Même dans la mort, il restait un digne chevalier d’Athéna et il n’avait pas l’intention de se soumettre à cette immonde personne. Que ses défunts compagnons soient fiers de lui, il ne laisserait pas Minos prendre possession de la seule chose qui lui restait : son libre-arbitre. La seule chose qu’il pouvait encore regretter, c’était d’avoir laissé croire à Minos qu’il lui était redevable.</p><p>– Mais tes mots de l’an dernier, poursuivit Minos, ceux que tu m’as dit avant de disparaitre et me laisser seul, ils m’ont profondément marqué. Je ressens encore leurs amertumes.<br/>– Qu’est-ce j’ai dit ?<br/>– Juste au moment où tu allais disparaitre, je n’arrêtais pas de t’embrasser et te dire qu’il me tardait l’année prochaine. Tu étais presque comme une poupée cassée entre mes mains. Pourtant, tu m’as entendu et tu m’as répondu avec tout ce qui te restait de vivacité que tu me haïssais, que tu voulais voir mon corps pourrir, que j’étais une abomination de la nature. Bref, que des mots charmants, tellement indignes de ta personne, racontait tranquillement le Griffon comme on partage une anecdote sans importante.<br/>– Le pauvre rapace s’est senti bafoué ? ironisa Albafica.<br/>– Un peu oui. Personne n’ose me faire un tel outrage, hormis mon Seigneur. Pas même mes frères cadets.<br/>– Et ton subordonné ? Il n’avait pas l’air très respectueux.<br/>– J’ai abandonné l’idée de rabattre sa langue de vipère à Rune. Oh, je l’ai déjà sévèrement sermonné et châtié, mais je me suis fait rouspéter par Dame Pandore, expliqua le Griffon en levant les paumes vers le haut. Soi-disant que comme il fait bien son boulot, je dois en prendre soin. Tu parles d’une plaie ! Même si je reconnais qu’il bosse bien, en effet. C’est bien là mon problème avec lui. Je ne peux pas m’en débarrasser, sinon ça serait déjà fait. Et puis ces joutes verbales sont plus des défis que nous nous lançons que de véritables discordes. Tu vois le mal partout, mon cher.<br/>– Quand tu es dans les parages, oui, répondit Albafica du tac au tac.<br/>– C’est justement pour que tu changes d’avis à mon sujet que j’ai fait des efforts. Ces mots de ta bouche, cette bouche que j’adore, que je ne me lasse pas d’embrasser, cracher un tel venin à mon égard. Je ne l’ai pas supporté.<br/>– Tu ne t’attendais quand même pas à ce que je te lance des fleurs ?<br/>– Me lancer des fleurs ? Venant de toi, je te soupçonnerai de tenter de m’assassiner, rit Minos sans entrain. <br/>– Si seulement je pouvais.<br/>– Je te reconnais tellement, Albafica. Tu as toujours été rebelle, digne et distingué, et tellement beau aussi. Qu’importe le temps qui passe, je n’arrive pas à t’oublier, à passer à autre chose. Mon amour pour toi me bouffe littéralement la vie. Je te veux, tout simplement. Si tu savais combien je me retiens de me jeter sur toi, te prendre, te dominer, t’embrasser tout le corps, même sur cette table, même devant ces gens. Tu m’attires, tu me rends dingue. J’y suis pour rien, tu m’as sublimé dès que j’ai posé les yeux sur toi. Et le pire, c’est que tu n’as absolument rien fait pour me séduire, si ce n’est venir à ma rencontre pour m’affronter. <br/>– Si j’avais su que ça me couterait, soupira Albafica fatigué du discours langoureux de Minos, il avait l’impression d’entendre éternellement la même rengaine.<br/>– Je crois bien que je pourrais jouir juste en te regardant nu. Tu es mon fantasme ultime, Albafica, je ne peux pas me passer de toi, surtout pas maintenant qu’on m’a enfin permis de te goûter. C’est impossible, c’est inconcevable pour moi. Je t’aime, je t’adore. Lorsqu’Hadès nous a demandés ce qui nous ferait plaisir, je n’ai pas hésité une seule seconde. La première fois que tu es apparu à nouveau vivant devant mes yeux, j’en aurais chialé tellement j’étais heureux.<br/>– Ce n’était pas mon cas.<br/>– Je sais, je l’ai vite remarqué. Tu t’es bien défendu au début, avant que tu t’abandonnes à moi pour mon plus grand bonheur.<br/>– Tu divagues, Minos. J’étais juste fatigué, ce pourquoi je te laissais faire, jusqu’à ce que je craque l’année dernière. Je commence vaguement à me souvenir de ce que tu me racontes. J’ai eu des mots durs, mais ils étaient honnêtes. Il n’y a personne d’autres que j’exècre plus que toi en ce monde, mon CHER Griffon.</p><p>Calmement, Minos posa sa tasse désormais vide et se pencha en avant pour se masser les tempes. Dans cette position, il semblait presque abattu, et Albafica fut envahi par les remords.</p><p>Minos était un homme exécrable au possible, clairement dérangé sur les bords, malsain, manipulateur, qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Mais Albafica oubliait une chose. Il était un chevalier d’Athéna. Sa personnalité et les enseignements de son maître lui disaient qu’il ne devait pas ressentir tant de mépris pour une personne, pas même un ennemi, aussi abominable soit-il. La haine engendre la haine, cela n’entrainait que discorde et un véritable cercle infernal. N’était-il pas en train de bafouer les principes même de sa Déesse en persistant à rester en colère contre Minos ? N’était-il pas en train de devenir une bombe de haine et de colère prête à exploser ? </p><p>Non, Albafica n’était pas comme ça. Il était un chevalier de la Déesse Athéna. Il devait aimer les hommes autant que sa déesse, ne pas les bafouer, pas même ses ennemis. </p><p>Albafica avait passé une grande partie de sa vie isolée justement parce qu’il ne voulait pas faire de mal à autrui. Son poison ne devait servir que pour ses ennemis, et Minos n’était plus un ennemi de sa Déesse.</p><p>Décidément, Albafica ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait. Il était tiraillé entre ses principes, toute l’aversion qu’il éprouvait pour Minos et son changement radical de comportement. Ses convictions lui disaient qu’il ne devait pas blesser son Griffon autant que lui le blessait. Il ne souhaitait juste pas laisser Minos penser qu’il l’avait mis dans sa poche avec quelques attentions. Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler de la sorte. Mais il pouvait tout de même se montrer courtois. Ne serait-ce que ça. </p><p>– Par…<br/>– J’ai passé l’année à ruminer ces mots que tu m’as craché à la figure, dit soudainement Minos en se redressant, coupant les excuses de l’ancien poisson. Ils ont été un déclic. Ça tournait et retournait dans ma tête. Je n’en dormais plus. Oh oui, tu dois te dire qu’ils étaient mérités. Sans doute qu’ils l’étaient. Je ne suis pas stupide comme tu le sous-entends. Je reconnais que je n’ai pas été tendre avec toi. Je te prenais clairement pour mon pantin sur lequel j’assouvissais tous mes fantasmes. Tu as effectivement le droit d’être en colère contre moi après ça. J’ai repensé à tout ce que je t’avais fait, à tes réactions. Entre tentative de rébellion, obéissance de raison, état de léthargie, qu’est-ce que j’aimais le plus chez toi ? J’y ai longuement réfléchi et j’ai choisi.<br/>– Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?<br/>– T’entendre gémir, même involontairement, sous mes cajoleries. C’est ce que je préfère, bien au-delà de ta résistance à la douleur ou ton rire forcé. Tes soupirs, une vraie musique à mes oreilles. Je sais que je me fourvoie, mais dans ces moments-là, je me suis dit que tu prenais du plaisir comme moi, que tu aimais ce que je te faisais.<br/>– Non, Minos, je n’aimais pas. Je gémissais par reflexe, comme on crie sous la douleur ou rit sous les chatouilles. C’est un réflexe, dit Albafica de nouveau calme.<br/>– Je sais, mais j’ai fait une sorte de simulation mentale. Je me suis imaginé te donner du plaisir, que tu l’apprécies, que tu me supplies de continuer, que tu aimes, que tu m’aimes. C’est ça que je veux, Albafica. Je veux que tu m’aimes. Et si c’est toi qui me demandes des attentions, des câlins, alors je pense que je pourrais mourir de bonheur. Voilà pourquoi je suis passé du tortionnaire au séducteur. Et tu vas rire, mais j’ai passé l’année à lire des romans d’amour. Pas érotique, des navets à l’eau de rose. Bon, je pense pas tomber dans pareille mièvrerie, mais ça me paraissait nécessaire pour apprendre à aimer correctement.</p><p>Apprendre à aimer correctement ? Qu’est-ce qu’il entendait par là ? Les spectres n’étaient-ils pas de simples humains avant l’éveil de leurs pouvoirs ? N’avaient-ils pas eu une vie normale, contrairement aux chevaliers d’Athéna souvent orphelins et avec une histoire cruelle ou sordide dans leurs antécédents ?</p><p>– Ne me dis pas que tu n’as jamais connu l’amour bienveillant.<br/>– Si tu savais, Albafica. Les élus d’Hadès sont loin d’avoir une vie humaine agréable. C’est le destin pour des futurs serviteurs des ténèbres. Ma précédente incarnation que tu as tuée cachait bien des marques sous son surplis. </p><p>Albafica frissonna d’horreur, et un élan d’empathie le submergea. Les raisons du semblant de folie de Minos commencèrent à le frapper. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il ne s’en doutait même pas du tout.</p><p>– Et cette fois-ci ?<br/>– C’était différent, mais pas mieux. Je ne veux pas en parler.<br/>– Je… je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.<br/>– T’y es pour rien, c’est comme ça. Mes frères et tous les spectres en ont bavé comme moi. </p><p>Subitement, la vision d’Albafica changea. Son aversion pour Minos se modifia en de la compassion. Son instinct lui disait de venir en aide à cet homme qui faisait des efforts pour se montrer meilleur. Cet homme qui n’était même plus un ennemi de la Terre, ni de sa Déesse, ni des chevaliers. Cet homme qui avait souffert peut-être bien plus que lui, dans un cycle infernal de réincarnations probablement toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Cet homme fou d’amour pour lui. S’il y avait un sens à ses réincarnations, Albafica souhaitait maintenant saisir ces opportunités pour lui venir en aide.</p><p>Quant à l’aimer, ça lui paraissait encore inconcevable.</p><p>– Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de toi comme ça, Minos. Je ne sais même pas si j’en serai capable.<br/>– Sans parler du grand amour, j’avais espéré que tu éprouves pour moi un peu de tendresse, de gratitude, que tu me laisserais te choyer pour me remercier de t’avoir apporté un peu de bonheur. <br/>– Je te suis réellement reconnaissant de ce que tu m’as apporté aujourd’hui. Mais ne crois pas que l’amour se gagne comme ça. Les histoires des livres sont très enjôlées. Dans la vraie vie, c’est bien plus complexe.<br/>– Alors je dois faire quoi ?<br/>– Tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir ? – regard perçant d’Albafica.<br/>– Ne me demande pas de te ramener au Cocyte.<br/>– Commence par me demander si oui ou non je veux quelque chose.<br/>– Que je te demande la permission, c’est ça ?</p><p>Albafica hocha la tête. Minos s’enfonça dans son siège, semblant réfléchir quelques instants à sa demande avant de se relever.</p><p>– Très bien, dit-il en tendant la main au grec. Très cher ?<br/>– Euh… hésita Albafica qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu’il attendait.<br/>– Me feriez-vous l’honneur de m’accorder une danse ?</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Une danse ? Mais quel genre de danse ? Et pourquoi Minos lui demandait subitement ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il accepté sans demander plus d’explication d’abord ? Il ne savait même pas danser.<p>Le juge et l’ancien Poisson avaient quitté le salon de thé et marchaient à nouveau dans les rues animées de cette ville, jusqu’à arriver jusqu’à une place où trônait un gigantesque sapin décoré, dominant l’espace tel un roi. Ils étaient au milieu de l’après-midi, mais la nuit était déjà bien tombée sur le pays. Albafica ne se lassait pas d’admirer les lumières, notamment celles du sapin.</p><p>– Ça te plait ? demanda Minos.<br/>– Oui. Comment s’appelle cette ville ?<br/>– Oslo, capitale de la Norvège, ma ville natale.<br/>– Tu aimes cet endroit ?<br/>– Comme partout, il recède une grande part d’ombre, dit-il sombrement.</p><p>Albafica regretta sa question en remarquant les yeux voilés de colère de son Griffon. Minos serra les dents et ses poings. L’ancien poisson sentit sa main se faire écraser sous la poigne du juge. Il n’y avait pas que de l’animosité, mais aussi de la crainte, s’il en jugeait par les secousses soudaines du corps de Minos, et de la tristesse aussi. </p><p>Encore une fois, Albafica fut pris de compassion. Son terrible Griffon, si fier et arrogant, injustement maltraité pour répondre à un destin. Son désir de l’aider s’agrandit encore. Lui aussi resserra sa main sur celle de Minos, lequel sembla se détendre et revenir à la réalité.</p><p>– Mais sinon oui, je trouve que la Norvège est très belle. Mais pas aussi magnifique que toi, bien évidemment, sourit grandement Minos qui avait repris son regard narquois qu’on lui connaissait si bien.<br/>– Je savais que tu dirais ça, rit Albafica, à la fois dépité et amusé. Tu radotes Minos.<br/>– Je suis peut-être jeune dans cette vie, mais mon âme est millénaire. Je suppose que j'ai certaines habitudes de vieilles personnes. Comme celle de t’inviter à danser, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une piste où plusieurs personnes tournoyaient déjà. Albafica, il va falloir qu’on se rapproche un peu. Tu me laisses poser ma main sur ta hanche ?<br/>– Euh... <br/>– Je te promets que je ne vais pas te peloter les fesses. Ça te va ?<br/>– … D’accord, accorda Albafica après une hésitation. Mais Minos, je n’ai jamais dansé.<br/>– Je guide, suis juste mon rythme. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas tellement danser moi non plus, mais on s’en fiche. Laisse-toi juste emporter par la musique. Et pose ta main là.</p><p>Minos plaça leurs bras dans la position classique de danse en couple. Un nouveau morceau relativement calme, sans être trop lent non plus, retentit de l’orchestre. Des sons d’instruments s’élevèrent, une voix masculine entonna des paroles en anglais et Minos entraina Albafica au milieu des autres danseurs sur la piste. </p><p>Au départ, le grec suivait difficilement le rythme imposé par le juge. Ils glissaient littéralement sur la piste, tournoyaient sans cesse, frôlaient les gens, mais son cavalier semblait toujours se débrouiller pour qu’il ne bouscule personne. Plusieurs fois, Albafica s’était retrouvé collé contre la poitrine de Minos. La main sur sa hanche avait bifurqué vers le creux de ses reins pour une meilleure prise. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu’ils en partageaient presque leurs souffles, mais Albafica ne se débattit pas, et Minos n’en profita pas pour essayer de l’embrasser. Son Griffon respectait réellement son choix. Le chevalier se détendit alors et se concentra sur ses pas. </p><p>A plusieurs reprises, Minos le lâcha d'une main pour le faire tourner sous son bras avant de le ramener contre lui. Parfois, Albafica était penché en arrière, courbant sa colonne avant d’être de revenir dans sa position initiale.</p><p>– Fais de grands pas, ça t’évitera de t’emmêler des pieds, lui conseilla Minos. Ne réfléchis pas, écoute le rythme. Regarde comment font les autres. Là, c’est super mon Albafica. Tu t’en sors très bien. Je te fais tourner, on s’étire et on revient. Parfait. Maintenant, cambre-toi sur cette note, et recule ta jambe. Bien. Et on repart en ronde. On fera pas plus que ça. Tu vois, c’est pas compliqué. Est-ce que je peux te soulever comme ce couple là-bas ? demanda Minos désignant un homme et une femme de la tête.<br/>– Tu vas y arriver ? <br/>– Trop facile pour moi, dit-il en agrippant les hanches du grec et le faire s’élever brièvement au-dessus des autres danseurs, surprenant Albafica qui s’accrocha à ses épaules, avant de le ramener doucement au sol. Rien n’est trop difficile pour des guerriers comme nous, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Toujours surpris par le mouvement du spectre, Albafica continuait de s’agripper à Minos.</p><p>– Pardon, je n’avais pas ta permission.<br/>– C’est bon. C’est pas grave, Minos. J’ai été surpris, mais c’est amusant en fait.<br/>– On continue ?<br/>– Avec plaisir, sourit Albafica.</p><p>C’était bien la première fois que l’ancien chevalier souriait gaiement et sincèrement aujourd’hui. Il prenait réellement du plaisir à danser. Pas spécialement de danser avec Minos, bien que son cavalier semblât savoir ce qu’il faisait, ce qui était rassurant en soit.</p><p>Les chansons s’enchainèrent. Les deux hommes continuèrent inlassablement leur petite chorégraphie en bonne symbiose. Désormais, leurs pas avaient pris le pli et ils s’adaptaient naturellement aux différents changements de rythme. Ils n’y faisaient même plus attention et glissaient souplement à chaque coin de la piste. La beauté de ces deux hommes en train de danser en harmonie attira le regard de nombreux spectateurs. Ils ne passaient pas inaperçus avec leurs longues crinières qui voltigeaient au rythme de leur pas.</p><p>L’enthousiasme d’Albafica ne décroissait pas. Il pencha la tête en arrière, appréciant simplement ce moment, rictus radieux collé au visage. Enfin, il avait l’impression de ressentir un semblant de bien-être dans son cycle de réincarnation annuelle. Et il s’amusait. C’était plaisant de partager quelque chose avec quelqu’un, sans crainte de le blesser. La poitrine d’Albafica se gorgea d’allégresse. Il se sentait bien, il ne voulait pas que cette danse se termine. </p><p>– Tu es content ? demanda Minos qui n’en finissait pas de le faire tournoyer.<br/>– Oui, souffla Albafica, extatique.<br/>– J’ai réussi à t’apporter quelque chose.<br/>– Tais-toi Minos. Laisse-moi profiter.<br/>– Je t’en prie, c’est aussi un bonheur pour moi de voir ton visage éclatant.</p><p>Minos avait bien du mal à contenir son euphorie. Le sourire lumineux de son amour était des plus fabuleux à observer. Il ne se doutait pas qu’Albafica pouvait se montrer encore plus beau. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il l’aimait, son Poisson ! A cet instant, le chevalier d’Athéna irradiait, illuminait sa vision, sa perception de la vie encore assombrie par son passé humain. </p><p>Minos se dit que toute cette souffrance valait la peine d’être vécue pour cet instant précis. Cette image fascinante, si éblouissante qu’elle repoussait les ténèbres de son cœur. Albafica était son sauveur. Minos raffermit sa prise autour de lui. Qu’allait-il devenir lorsqu’il aura disparu ? </p><p>Non, Minos ne voulait pas voir sa lumière disparaitre encore une fois sous ses yeux. Il avait besoin d’Albafica pour survivre, supporter son quotidien morne, sombre, devenu ennuyeux. Devrait-il implorer Hadès de lui laisser cet homme ? Et est-ce qu’Albafica serait d’accord avec ça d’abord ? Mais il ne voulait plus le perdre, plus jamais. Minos ne voulait plus souffrir, plus jamais ressentir cet affreux sentiment d’être seul au monde, sans personne qui se soucie de vous. Minos était fatigué, lui aussi voulait affaisser ses épaules, se détendre, relâcher la pression, respirer et vivre harmonieusement, sans plus de douleur, sans plus de cauchemar, sans plus avoir peur de s’endormir seul. </p><p>Minos préférait mourir que supporter cela un jour de plus.</p><p>– Minos ? </p><p>Ils s’étaient arrêtés au milieu de la piste. Albafica arborait une expression curieuse, surprise, compatissante. Sa main remonta vers le visage de Minos pour essayer une larme qui avait commencé à rouler sur sa joue.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?</p><p>Par Hadès, qu’il était magnifique, et pas seulement son visage. Albafica des Poissons était un trésor pour ce monde, même trop beau pour cette Terre où ruisselaient tant de monstres à visage humain. Minos, l’intransigeant juge des Enfers, faisait partie de ces monstres ignobles, sadiques, tortionnaires. Il n’ignorait pas la cruauté dont il pouvait faire preuve envers les spectres de bas niveau ou les âmes qui souffraient déjà atrocement. Sans parler de sa tyrannie envers ses subordonnés – si seulement Rune pouvait s’en trouver aussi affecté – et son amertume envers Rhadamanthe et Eaque, ses propres frères, qu’il voyait plus comme des potentiels rivaux, prêts à tout pour s’approprier sa place de premier juge.</p><p>Et surtout, surtout, sa monstruosité, sa noirceur, sa perversité avaient fait du mal à l’homme magnifique qui dansait avec lui.</p><p>Minos était incontestablement un monstre, mais il changeait. Il sentait qu’il changeait au contact du bel Albafica, en mieux, rendant son amour plus accessible. Il n’était plus question de faire marche arrière. Ses sentiments envers le grec étaient plus importants que l’image monstrueuse qu’il aimait montrer. Il voulait continuer à évoluer, mais il n’y arriverait pas sans Albafica.</p><p>Sans prévenir, sans demander, Minos se pencha subitement sur son partenaire de danse pour l’enlacer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses bras se resserrèrent. Il ligotait Albafica un peu comme ses fils avec ses victimes. Le grec crut l’entendre parler, mais son visage enfoui dans son épaule masquait sa voix.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce que tu dis, Minos ? Je ne comprends pas.<br/>– Pardon, pardon Albafica. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je t’en prie. Je t’aime, je t’aime. Pardonne-moi.<br/>– Calme-toi.<br/>– Je t’aime, sanglotait clairement Minos maintenant. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal, je veux t’aimer vraiment comme il faut. Je m’excuse mon amour.<br/>– Viens par là.</p><p>Albafica l’entraîna en dehors de la piste jusqu’à un espace plus tranquille, échappant aux regards curieux des passants. Minos ne l’avait pas lâché. Il continuait de sangloter doucement, ses deux bras autour de lui. </p><p>Comment rester de marbre ? Albafica se sentir craquer. A son tour, il rendit son étreinte à Minos et lui caressa le dos. L’étau était fort mais pas possessif, ni douloureux. Son Griffon s’accrochait juste désespérément à lui en s’excusant sans cesse. Albafica était touché, il ne pouvait juste pas ignorer un tel appel de détresse. Il ne pouvait continuer à être autant en colère lorsque Minos s’excusait avec tellement de vivacité, accompagné de larmes d’émotion, rendant son pardon ô combien sincère.</p><p>– Je te pardonne, Minos.<br/>– Quoi ? s'interrogea le spectre en relevant son visage.<br/>– Je te pardonne, répéta le grec en saisissant les joues de son ancien ennemi, celui qu’il avait tant haï. Alors calme-moi.</p><p>Et tandis que la musique au loin vibrait encore dans leurs oreilles, Albafica rapprocha le visage de Minos pour l’embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Lorsque la vie temporaire d’Albafica arriva à son terme, Minos, accablé de chagrin, le serra contre lui comme pour empêcher son âme de disparaitre.<p>– Reste avec moi.<br/>– Tout va bien se passer maintenant, Minos.<br/>– Je t’aime.<br/>– Je sais.<br/>– Et toi ?<br/>– Je te l’ai dit, ce n’est pas si simple. Mais Minos, tu m’as donné envie de revenir. Vraiment, je reconnais que tu as changé, et le nouveau Minos me plait. J’espère que nous danserons à nouveau ensemble.<br/>–  Moi aussi. C’était magique.<br/>– Ça l’était, oui, sourit Albafica, une main sur la joue du norvégien. On se revoit l’année prochaine, d’accord ?<br/>– Ne pars pas.</p><p>L’ancien poisson commençait à disparaitre. Le glas sonnait, c’était fini pour cette année, une année où Minos n’avait même pas profité du corps de son amour.</p><p>Lorsqu’ils étaient rentrés d’Oslo en fin d’après-midi, après cette danse qui les avait tant rapprochés, Minos, épuisé par cette décharge d’émotion, s’était effondré sur son lit, entrainant Albafica à ses côtés. Jusqu’au bout, le Griffon ne l’avait pas lâché, même lorsqu’il s’était profondément endormi. L’ancien Poisson était resté à ses côtés, l'observant dormir, admirant ses traits détendus. Ses doigts avaient caressé la neige de ses cheveux, lui soutirant des soupirs de bien-être. Albafica avait même poussé l’audace jusqu’à déposer de chastes baisers sur le front de Minos en écartant sa large frange.</p><p>Progressivement, le juge s’était rapproché, se pelotonnant davantage contre lui, s’agrippant à ses vêtements. Son sommeil était passé par de stades calmes et à des phases agitées. Pendant ces moments-là, Albafica accueillait chacune de ses terreurs nocturnes avec patience et bienveillance. Il le tenait tendrement dans ses bras sans le lâcher, quand bien même ses mouvements devenaient plus anarchiques. L’ancien chevalier s’était d’ailleurs pris un coup de coude dans les côtes, des griffures sur les cuisses, mais à aucun moment il ne s’était écarté. Il lui avait susurré des mots doux à son oreille, lui promettant qu’il serait là pour lui, aujourd’hui, mais également chaque jour de l’année. Et Minos s’était progressivement calmé, non sans se défaire de son rictus douloureux. </p><p>Par moment, il laissait échapper des “non” ou des “pitié”. Son fier Griffon qui demandait pitié ! Est-ce qu’il rêvait de son passé ? Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette vie pour qu’il garde tant de séquelles morales ?</p><p>– Arrêtez, gémissait Minos. S'il-vous-plait, Niels sera sage.<br/>– Chut, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité. Personne ne te veut du mal ici.</p><p>Niels ? Il avait répété ce nom plusieurs fois. Serait-ce son nom humain ? La curiosité mêlée d’une incommensurable empathie s’empara d’Albafica. Il voulait savoir, écouter le récit de Minos. Il voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître, et ainsi il pourrait peut-être l’aider. A son réveil, il devrait inciter son Griffon à se confier à lui sur son passé, à se libérer du poids qui pesait encore sur sa poitrine. Minos devait accepter de partager cette souffrance avec lui pour qu’elle soit moins difficile à porter.</p><p>Minos dormit pendant bien douze heures d’affilée. Il devait être épuisé, en proie à une importante dette de sommeil. Il avait bien dit avoir très mal dormi tant le souvenir de ses paroles dures de l’année précédente l’avait marqué. Cette fois, Albafica fera en sorte que son Griffon passe une année sereine. </p><p>Par la toute-puissance et la bonté d’Athéna, son ressentiment envers Minos était complètement parti. Il s’était envolé pendant qu’ils tournoyaient tous les deux sur cette piste de danse, au milieu de ces lumières colorées et scintillantes de noël. Albafica s’était libéré à mesure de ses pas. Le monde tournait autour de lui, envoyant valser chaque sentiment négatif accroché à lui pour les remplacer par de la joie et du bonheur. La musique calme résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, tel une douce mélodie apaisante. </p><p>Sans relâcher son étreinte sur Minos, Albafica s'était mieux installé dans le lit, avait remonté les couvertures sur eux et il s’était paisiblement endormi aux côtés de Minos en lui chuchotant un "merci" à son oreille.</p><p>Merci pour cette danse. Merci pour les nouvelles du Sanctuaire. Merci pour cette journée. Merci pour avoir laissé la lumière l’emporter sur les ténèbres. Le 13 décembre, la victoire de la lumière, ce jour symboliserait désormais leurs retrouvailles.</p><p>Ils s’étaient réveillés sur le petit matin. Leurs estomacs gargouillaient. Tel un couple qui se lève tranquillement un jour de repos, ils avaient pris un petit-déjeuner et s’étaient baignés ensemble dans les thermes de Toloméa. Albafica en profita pour l’inciter subtilement à lui partager sa souffrance. Devant sa réticence, il dut rajouter quelques “récompenses”, comme un long et langoureux baiser, assis à califourchon sur lui, dans ces thermes où ils étaient nus, où leurs anatomies se touchaient presque. Un échange très plaisant, mais ce qui décida Minos, ce fut lorsqu’Albafica prit sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.</p><p>– Depuis quand es-tu devenu si affectueux ? avait demandé Minos.<br/>– Depuis que tu as décidé de me respecter.<br/>– Je m’excuse, Albafica. Je suis réellement désolé.<br/>– Je sais Minos. Je te crois. J’ai envie de te croire, et de te connaître. Raconte-moi, Minos, l’avait incité Albafica en passant ses bras autour du cou du Griffon. Tu n’as pas besoin de garder ça pour toi tout seul.</p><p>Alors Minos s’était lâché. Il avait tout raconté, chacune des horreurs qu’il avait vécues dans sa famille à cette époque. Ils restèrent à parler dans le bain, nus l’un près de l’autre sans se toucher. L’esprit de Minos se déshabillait aussi. Son visage se décomposa à plusieurs reprises. Celui d’Albafica aussi, mais l’ancien chevalier faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Par Athéna, c’était juste horrible, mais il se devait de garder une attitude neutre, droite et désintéressée. C’était déjà difficile pour Minos, alors si lui-même craquait. Il devait résister, malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine à chaque mot de Minos, et chaque fois que le visage du juge se tordait de douleur. Il devait tenir. Pour Minos, il devait tenir.</p><p>Et au final, alors qu’il lui restait si peu de temps, c’est Minos qui craqua et éclata en sanglot. Ils étaient sortis du bain et s’étaient installés sur l’un des larges canapés du salon. Minos, recroquevillé sur lui-même, était en proie à de violents sanglots. C'était bien, même si c'était douloureux pour eux-deux. Albafica le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement.</p><p>– C’est fini, Minos. Tu ne souffriras plus.<br/>– J’ai tellement honte, dit Minos en s’essuyant vivement les yeux.<br/>– Il n’y a pas de honte. Tu avais beaucoup de chose sur le cœur. Et Minos, je ne suis pas un de tes subordonné, ou l’un de tes frères avec qui tu ne sembles pas très proches. Je suis... comment dire... ton ami de confiance.<br/>– Un ami ? l'interrogea Minos un tantinet déçu.<br/>– Pour le moment oui, sourit Albafica en essuyant ses larmes.</p><p>Et juste à cet instant, une lumière enveloppa Albafica qui devint progressivement plus transpirant, moins présent. Minos comprit alors que c’était la fin. Il serra fort le grec contre lui, le suppliant encore et encore de rester avec lui, tout en sachant que c’était impossible.</p><p>– Albafica, j’ai bien compris que je ne pouvais pas te forcer à m’aimer. Mais au moins, s’il-te-plait, juste ça, promets-moi qu’à ton prochain retour, tu auras le même sourire que lorsque nous dansions tous les deux.<br/>– Si tu m’invites à danser à peine ma énième renaissance achevée.<br/>– Bien sûr. Ô bien sûr mon amour. Tout ce que tu voudras.<br/>– Alors d’accord, sourit l’ancien chevalier qui n’avait presque plus de consistance. Je te le promets, Minos.<br/>– Je crois bien que je suis réellement tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment-là.<br/>– Au revoir, Minos.<br/>– Au revoir, Albafica.</p><p>Un chaste baiser conclut leur accord. Albafica n’était déjà plus qu’une apparence fantomatique. </p><p>Minos se retrouva à enserrer son propre corps. L’âme de son bien-aimé avait rejoint le Cocyte. Il tomba à genoux, déversant sur le sol toutes ces émotions qui l’avaient traversé au cours de cette journée.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>1 an plus tard</i><p>Lorsqu’Albafica ouvrit les yeux, il sentit la chaleur de son corps bien vivant. Il leva la tête pour faire face au sourire lumineux de Minos du Griffon. Quelle curieuse expression pour ce sale tortionnaire ! Albafica ne lui connaissait pas ce regard empli de tendresse, irradiant de bonheur. Mais qu’était-il arrivé ?</p><p>– Heureux de te revoir encore cette année, Albafica</p><p>Minos lui tendit la main. Instinctivement, l’ancien chevalier la prit. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il laissait le juge, ce sale pervers, poser sa main sur hanche. Et pourquoi est-ce que lui posait son bras gauche sur celui du Griffon ? Quel était cette posture ? Elle lui semblait vaguement familière. Et cette musique qui vibrait dans ses oreilles, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu.</p><p>– M’accordes-tu cette danse, Albafica ?</p><p>Tous les souvenirs de l’année précédente affluèrent. Albafica sourit, de ce même sourire qui plaisait tant à Minos.</p><p>– Fais tourner le monde autour de moi, Minos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>La scène où ils dansent est bien évidemment la scène phare de cette histoire. Comme à chaque fois dans mes écrits, je modifie un peu la trame mais cette scène-là était prévue depuis le début. Je les imaginais donc danser sur la chanson « While your lips still red » de Nightwish. J’avoue que je ne suis pas complétement satisfaite du rendu final, car c’est justement à ce moment que toute l’alchimie entre eux se fait. J’espère qu’elle vous aura plu tout de même. Comme je cherche à m’améliorer, n’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous vous imaginiez la scène ou pas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Septième sens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 14 décembre 2020 </p><p>Personnages : Kardia x Dégel, pour Cat-a-combe</p><p>Univers : Canon The lost Canvas</p><p>Genre : Romance</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Dans le manga, Kardia et Dégel ont tous les deux 22 ans. Dans cette histoire, ils en ont 15. Je voulais faire en sorte qu’Athéna ne soit pas encore au Sanctuaire (et elle y est arrivée 5 ans avant la guerre sainte)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Sept ans avant la guerre Sainte</i>
</p><p>Dégel augmenta encore l’intensité de son cosmos. La fièvre de Kardia était vraiment rebelle cette fois. Son ami serrait les dents, ravalait sa douleur, mais Dégel savait qu’il souffrait. Il devait le refroidir au plus vite.</p><p>– Allez, redescends. Redescends.</p><p>Ça ne marchait pas. Dégel était obligé de maintenir son pouvoir en permanence, et il s’épuisait. Cela faisait un an qu’il soignait régulièrement l’impétueux Scorpion, mais cette crise-là était plus intense que les autres. Et elle n’était pas spontanée en plus. Non, Kardia s’était démerdé pour se mettre lui-même dans cet état. Franchement, non mais franchement, était-il suicidaire ou complètement stupide ?</p><p>– Manger un plat épicé avec ta maladie. Tu es inconscient Kardia, complètement inconscient.<br/>
– Je vis… ou je meurs. Mais pas question… de me priver, articula difficilement le malade.<br/>
– Ferme-là, merde ! éructait Dégel dépassé par le comportement du Scorpion. Tu m’impliques dans tes conneries. Je suis là à essayer de te soigner alors que je pourrais lire tranquillement dans mon temple.<br/>
– Je te retiens pas, Dégel.<br/>
– Je vais pas te laisser crever, enflure ! Tu vas pas mourir avant la guerre sainte, non ? On a même pas encore rencontré Athéna.<br/>
– Ah oui, ça serait dommage, répliqua Kardia goguenard.<br/>
– Bordel Kardia ! Tu es un chevalier d’or. Tu fais partie de l’élite de la chevalerie. On aura besoin de toi au front, alors évite de mourir comme un con avant le début des combats. Sérieusement, tu tiens vraiment à mourir à cause d’un curry ? Mais où est donc ta dignité ?<br/>
– Je... gniiiiiii... je t’emmerde Dégel, gémit Kardia, le souffle court.<br/>
– Mais moi aussi, mon pauvre ami. J’ai juste envie de te gifler, là. Mais c’est pas le moment. Je te laisserais pas mourir. Allez, tiens le coup, reste avec moi. Kardia, n’abandonne pas la vie, n’abandonne pas la Terre. Ne m’abandonne pas, merde ! </p><p>Ce n’était pas tellement dans les habitudes de Dégel de se montrer si vulgaire, mais la situation le dépassait. Il était à la fois en colère et terriblement anxieux.</p><p>– Kardia ? Kardia !</p><p>Le scorpion ne répondait plus. Sa vigilance venait de flancher. Paniqué, Dégel le secoua, le pinça pour le faire réagir. Il gémissait, très bien, il était encore réactif mais il devait faire baisser cette fièvre au plus vite. Il augmenta encore son cosmos, givrant à peine la chambre du huitième temple.</p><p>Dégel avait obtenu l’armure du Verseau il y a deux ans, quand bien même il n’ait pas encore réussi à atteindre le légendaire septième sens. La plupart des chevaliers d’or y parvenaient pendant leur épreuve ou au cours de leur première mission, mais Dégel, lui, n’y arrivait toujours pas. Concrètement, il était un chevalier d’or sans la puissance que requiert son niveau. Il connaissait les arcanes du Verseau, mais n’importe quel chevalier des glaces en serait capable. La puissance de ces attaques dépendait du niveau de froid qu’il pouvait produire, pas de l’attaque en elle-même. Le Verseau était censé frôler le zéro absolu, or il en était encore très loin. Cela inquiétait d’ailleurs le Grand Pope qui lui demandait souvent où il en était. Même Kardia maitrisait la puissance de son cosmos, tandis que Dégel avait clairement un retard par rapport aux autres ors.</p><p>Son incompétence allait peut-être coûter la vie de son ami. Si seulement son maître était encore là, mais Dégel était actuellement le seul chevalier des glaces du Sanctuaire.</p><p>Kardia avait mangé l’un des pains au curry d’Asmita il y a une heure environ. C'était trop tard pour le faire vomir. Seulement, tant que ces satanées épices se trouvaient dans son système digestif, le chauffant de l’intérieur, il serait en danger.</p><p>– Kardia, non, je t’en supplie. Tiens le coup, tu peux pas mourir comme ça. Tu vas pas me laisser, mon ami. S’il-te-plait, je t’en prie Kardia. Ne meurs pas.</p><p>Dégel était un chevalier loyal et impliqué dans son rôle de gardien de la Terre. Il ne remettait pas en doute ses convictions, mais parmi les mortels, il avait quelques personnes chères à son cœur capable de chambouler son mental. C’était le cas de ses amis Unity et Séraphine de Blue Graad, mais également du brûlant Kardia, l'impétueux Scorpion d'or. </p><p>Son confrère était pourtant son total opposé. En toute logique, ils n’auraient jamais dû s’entendre. Sa vitalité débordante, son toupet agaçant, son répondant, sa rage de vivre, tout l’inverse du calme et réfléchi Dégel qui aimait la lecture. Tous deux possédaient des modes de vie bien différents, mais le Verseau n’en était pas moins admiratif de la force de caractère de Kardia, faisant de lui un guerrier exemplaire, bien qu’un peu trop impatient et criard sur les bords.</p><p>Pourtant, à cet instant, le loquace et énergique Kardia était devenu muet, inerte, rendant Dégel mort d’inquiétude. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et son cosmos faiblissait.</p><p>– Allez, insistait-il. Refroidis. Allez Kardia, bats-toi, tu en es capable.</p><p>Qu’est-ce qu’il devrait faire ? Dégel n’arrêtait pas de se poser cette question. Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait commencé à pleurer. Ce n’était pas son genre de se laisser aller, mais il ne pouvait rester indifférent. Kardia était son ami le plus proche au sanctuaire. Lui le bouquineur associable, le plus froid des chevaliers. La présence même de Kardia dans sa vie réchauffait son monde et ce n’était pas désagréable, loin de là. </p><p>Sous ses mains, Dégel sentait le cœur du Scorpion. Alors qu’il palpitait à une vitesse folle, il commença à ralentir. Pourtant, son corps était toujours aussi bouillant. Ce n’était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout. Les larmes de Dégel redoublèrent. Il était en train de le perdre. Kardia allait mourir parce qu’il n’était pas fichu de produire un froid suffisamment puissant. C’était sans espoir. </p><p>Les larmes silencieuses devinrent des sanglots. Kardia ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas encore, pas comme ça, pas sans lui. Il devait le refroidir coûte que coûte.</p><p>Le cosmos était lié aux émotions, mais même avec la peur au ventre, l’angoisse de perdre son ami, Dégel n’arrivait pas à enflammer son essence. Parfois, Kardia le traitait de sans-cœur, c’était peut-être vrai en fait. Les mots rudes de son ami ne l’avaient jamais affecté, mais il regrettait aujourd’hui de ne pas s’être montré plus sympathique avec lui, plus proche, peut-être même plus tactile.</p><p>Il arrivait souvent à Kardia de lui prendre spontanément la main, sauter sur lui, passer ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière, l’enlacer, le chatouiller, déposer un baiser sur sa joue, tresser ses cheveux, s’asseoir sur ses jambes pendant qu’il lisait tranquillement dans son fauteuil, s’allonger à côté de lui dans son lit pendant qu’il dormait, souffler dans son oreille. Vraiment aucune gêne, rien n’arrêtait Kardia. </p><p>Dégel souriait à travers ses larmes au souvenir du toupet du Scorpion. Qu’importe le nombre de fois qu’il l’avait chassé plus ou moins brutalement, il revenait toujours aussi ambitieux, taquin, cajoleur, et Dégel avait fini par abandonner, se laissant faire. Il accueillait les câlins de Kardia tout comme ces vibrations dans son ventre, ces frissons dans son dos, ces palpitations dans sa poitrine, et aussi, il avait honte de l’admettre, cette tension dans son entrejambe. C’était déroutant et agréable. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il appréciait ces sensations. Lui, le solitaire Verseau, l’homme de glace, l’érudit, comprenait très bien la nature de ces réactions, mais il refusait de l’accepter complètement. Il était un chevalier d’Athéna, garant de la paix et la justice sur Terre. Il devait penser à autrui et non à lui-même. Et donc, cela faisait des mois qu’il refoulait ce sentiment qui l’envahissait.</p><p>Dégel savait, tout en rejetant l’idée, qu’il était tombé amoureux de Kardia, et son amour était en train de mourir. </p><p>Cette fois-ci, Dégel pleura vraiment. Non, il ne voulait pas que Kardia meure. Il éprouvait indiscutablement plus que de l’amitié pour lui, un attachement hors du commun. C’était différent qu’avec Unity, qu’avec Athéna qu’il ne connaissait pas encore mais idolâtrait déjà, qu’avec n’importe quelle personne. </p><p>– Je te promets de ne plus jamais me plaindre de toi. Et tu pourras regarder les livres de mon temple si tu y fais attention… mais qu’est-ce que je raconte encore ? On s’en fout des bouquins, c’est toi qui es important, Kardia. Tiens bon, je vais te soigner.</p><p>Dégel se concentra de nouveau. Malgré la fatigue, il inspira et recommença à focaliser son pouvoir dans ses mains. Il ne devait pas abandonner, pas lui, il ne le supporterait pas. </p><p>– Je jure de ne plus récuser mes sentiments pour toi. Kardia, écoute-moi, je t’aime. Tu m’entends ? Je t’aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant que j’accepte mes sentiments. La guerre sainte approche, mais avant qu’elle n’éclate, il faut qu’on vive tous les deux. Kardia, réponds-moi, fais-moi un signe, n’importe quoi, je t’en supplie. </p><p>La poitrine du scorpion se soulevait à peine, signalant une respiration quasi-inexistante. C’était la fin et bientôt son cœur s’arrêterait. Non, ce n’était pas possible. Dégel renifla puis éclata de nouveau en sanglot.</p><p>– KARDIA ! Ne me quitte pas. Je t’aime. Reste avec moi. Je ferais ce que tu voudras, mais j’en t’en prie, JE T’EN PRIE, répétait Dégel paniqué, tu dois vivre. Kardia, je t’en supplie. Vis. Vis. VIS !</p><p>Son cosmos s’intensifia brutalement, propageant son aura doré tout autour de son corps. En un rien de temps, le temple du Scorpion se transforma en une vraie patinoire. Tout gela, excepté l’armure d’or du Scorpion. Des stalactites apparurent jusqu’à l’extérieur. Les fenêtres et autres verres éclatèrent sous la pression du changement brutal de température. Même les larmes de Dégel gelèrent dès qu’elles sortaient de ses yeux. De la neige tomba juste au-dessus du temple, et un courant glacial se répandit jusqu’aux maisons alentour. De son temple où il frissonna subitement, Sisyphe sourit. Enfin il y était arrivé. </p><p>Dégel venait d’atteindre le septième sens. </p><p>Il réussit à le maintenir pendant une minute entière avant la chute brutale de son essence. Etourdi par son exploit, il chuta en avant et tomba en travers du lit de Kardia, s’affalant sur une partie du corps du Scorpion qui reprenait doucement contenance. Ses bras entourèrent son sauveur et il bougea le corps de Dégel pour mieux le positionner sur lui. Habituellement, son très cher Verseau s’empressait de casser leur embarrassante position, mais pas cette fois. Dégel n’avait plus l’énergie de bouger, il ne le souhaitait même pas. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Kardia, il répondit même à son étreinte, serrant ses bras autour des épaules du malade.</p><p>– T’as réussi, dit Kardia qui reprenait son souffle. Je savais que tu réussirais. Et tu as accompli un exploit. Ça valait coup de manger ce pain au curry.<br/>
– Ta gueule, Kardia ! reniflait encore Dégel. J’ai eu la peur de ma vie.<br/>
– Ton niveau de vocabulaire a chuté, se moqua un peu le scorpion en caressant les cheveux de son soignant.<br/>
– C’est de ta faute, triple buse. Tu me mets hors de moi. T’es pire que le lait sur le feu, on peut pas te laisser seul sans que tu ne fasses quelque chose de stupide.<br/>
– Alors tu n’as qu’à toujours rester avec moi.</p><p>Kardia ponctua sa phrase d’un baiser sur la tempe de Dégel, lequel resserra davantage son étreinte. Une jolie rougeur avait envahi ses pommettes. Même s’il ne niait pas la petite euphorie que lui procurait ce contact, il n’en était pas moins embarrassé.</p><p>– J’ai adoré ta déclaration enflammée, dit Kardia, même si c’est très ironique de dire ça.<br/>
– Tu m’as entendu ?<br/>
– Je n’avais pas perdu connaissance, mais je n’avais plus la force de bouger un sourcil.<br/>
– Ah… sans commentaire.<br/>
– A vrai dire, je préfèrerai t’embrasser, dit franchement le soigné avant de ricaner. Hmpf, je suppose qu’il faut pas exagérer non plus.</p><p>Contre tout attente, Dégel releva la tête, souleva celle de Kardia avec sa main pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Scorpion écarquilla les yeux, surpris d’un tel geste de la part de l’homme dont il était immédiatement tombé amoureux. </p><p>Il ne s’était pas demandé ni pourquoi, ni comment. Kardia vivait pleinement sa vie sans se poser de question, en accueillant volontiers chacune de ses émotions. Mais il n’était pas suicidaire au point d’embrasser spontanément son amour sans savoir ce qu’il en était de son côté. Kardia avait donc tout mis en œuvre pour faire passer le message au Verseau, et enfin il répondait à son affection. C’était le plus beau jour de sa courte vie, à moins qu’il ne soit mort et déjà au paradis.</p><p>– J’étais sincère, dit tout bas Dégel quand il se sépara de lui. Je t’aime Kardia.<br/>
– Je t’aime depuis le premier jour, Dégel.<br/>
– Alors embrasse-moi, idiot, sourit le Verseau, et ne refais plus jamais peur comme ça.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Sage sourit, satisfait du compte-rendu que venait de lui donner Kardia.<p>– Ça a donc fonctionné. Dégel a enfin réussi à s’éveiller au septième sens.<br/>
– Plus que ça, Grand Pope. Je dois dire que ça valait vraiment le coup de manger un pain au curry. En plus, c’était trop bon.<br/>
– Tout ceci faisait partie de notre plan pour inciter Dégel à utiliser son pouvoir en temps de crise. Mais désormais, Kardia du Scorpion, je t’interdis formellement de toucher à la moindre épice.<br/>
– Fichtre, bouda le Scorpion.<br/>
– Tu peux disposer. Va donc retrouver ton cher et tendre.<br/>
– Décidément, rien ne vous échappe, sourit Kardia impressionné du sens de l’observation du patriarche.<br/>
– J’ai été jeune et amoureux moi aussi, répondit Sage au souvenir de son aimé depuis longtemps disparu.</p><p>Kardia espérait que Dégel ne découvre jamais que l’idée de manger des épices était juste une épreuve pour le pousser à atteindre l’ultime cosmos. Kardia avait bien failli y laisser sa vie, mais comme tout, il ne regrettait rien. Et de toute façon, il avait toujours fait confiance à son ami et maintenant amoureux.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Plusieurs mois plus tard, Scorpion et Verseau fêtaient leur premier noël de couple. Les deux chevaliers continuaient de s’aimer tendrement, mais leur relation restait encore totalement platonique. Kardia voulait aller plus loin. Il craignait toujours que sa vie ne soit fauchée trop tôt, avant de pouvoir vivre une quelconque expérience sexuelle. Mais pour le moment, Dégel ne montrait aucun désir à pousser leur relation plus loin. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Kardia venait d’avoir seize ans, il voulait passer à l’action avec l’homme de sa vie.<p>Et ça tombait bien car c’était noël, et Kardia ne savait pas du tout quoi lui offrir, sinon son corps. Quand il posait la question, Dégel répondait toujours la même chose. Des livres. Oui, mais lesquels, il en possédait déjà tellement. Et puis, ça n’avait rien de romantique. Kardia avait donc pris sa décision. Il s’était enroulé un long nœud autour de son corps et attendit, étendu lascivement sur son lit, que Dégel le rejoigne dans son temple, impatient de voir sa réaction.</p><p>Le Verseau resta bouche bée devant le spectacle à la fois affriolant et dérangeant de son compagnon.</p><p>– Joyeux noël mon amour, chantonna Kardia en tendant les bras pour inciter Dégel à le rejoindre sur le lit.<br/>
– K… Kardia, mais enfin, rougit le Verseau. Habille-toi, tu vas attraper froid.<br/>
– C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, rit le Scorpion, surtout dans mon cas.<br/>
– S’il-te-plait Kardia, insista Dégel en détournant les yeux cette fois, ce n’est pas drôle.</p><p>Kardia soupira avant de se relever et enrouler un drap autour de lui. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra contre lui, posant sa tête son épaule. Leurs poitrines collées, le Scorpion remarqua immédiatement les palpitations de Dégel, mais surtout l’excitation naissante contre sa cuisse.</p><p>– Je ne te fais pas envie ? le titilla Kardia en léchant l’oreille de Dégel.<br/>
– Huuum, gémit le Verseau. C’est pas ça, Kardia. Mais… haaaa… j’ai peur.<br/>
– Tu as peur d’avoir mal ? C’est normal, mon amour. Mais tu sais, on n’est pas obligé d’aller jusqu’au bout la première fois. On peut faire les choses doucement.<br/>
– Non, j’ai peur pour toi.<br/>
– Comment ça ?<br/>
– Kardia, l’excitation sexuelle provoque des réactions en chaîne dans le corps, dont un important réchauffement. Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive malheur avec ton cœur.</p><p>Kardia resta interdit, coi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rire nerveusement, sa tête dans sa main, visiblement las.</p><p>– Dégel, franchement, tu crois que ça va m’arrêter ?<br/>
– Te connaissant, non. Mais comprends-moi, s’il t’arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je n’y survivrai pas.<br/>
– N’y a-t’il pas de plus belle mort que de clampser dans un orgasme ?<br/>
– Ce n’est pas drôle, Kardia.</p><p>Pour tout réponse, Kardia embrassa amoureusement Dégel tout en prenant sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine.</p><p>– Tu es mon pilier, Dégel. Sans toi, je serais déjà mort il y a longtemps. Et si tu n’es pas convaincu, sache que ça fait longtemps que tu me chauffes et me donne la trique.<br/>
– Charmant, commenta avec amertume le maître des glaces.<br/>
– Flatteur tu veux dire, rétorqua Kardia en lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur. Et moi alors, je ne te fais rien ?<br/>
– Hum… si… j’ai très envie de toi aussi.<br/>
– Tu es timide, c’est mignon.<br/>
– La ferme, Kardia ! soupira le chevalier des glaces.</p><p>Un autre baiser et une caresse dans le dos du Verseau suffirent à calmer immédiatement sa contrariété. C’est que Kardia commençait à bien connaître les points faibles de son prince des glaces.</p><p>– Je ne crains rien avec toi, dit-il contre les lèvres de Dégel. Si mon cœur s’emballe trop, tu sais quoi faire, n’est-ce pas ? Le fait que l’homme que j’aime maîtrise les techniques de glaces n’est probablement pas une coïncidence. Nous étions destinés à être ensemble.<br/>
– Tu es bien romantique aujourd’hui.<br/>
– Probablement parce que c’est noël.<br/>
– Joyeux noël Kardia.<br/>
– Joyeux noël Dégel. Le premier noël de notre vie de couple.<br/>
– Puissions-nous en vivre d’autres encore.<br/>
– Puissions-nous nous aimer encore et encore jusqu’à la fin.<br/>
– Je n’en doute pas Kardia. Je t’aime.<br/>
– Moi aussi, je t’aime Dégel.</p><p>Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte pour s’embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce fut Dégel qui amplifia le baiser, ouvrant sa bouche pour partager sa langue avec celle de Kardia.</p><p>– Kardia, souffle-t’il, fais-moi tien.<br/>
– Bien sûr, mon amour.</p><p>De ce signal, tout se décanta. Durant la nuit sainte, les deux hommes s’unirent pour la première fois, certainement pas la dernière.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Au petit matin, jour de noël, les deux chevaliers se réveillèrent nus l’un contre l’autre. Dégel essaya de se lever, n’aimant pas trainer le lit. Il avait soif, besoin de se soulager, et il ne serait pas contre prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner après la nuit torride qu’il venait de passer avec Kardia. Mais c’était sans compter sur son amant qui le retenait fermement par la taille.<p>– Reste encore un peu, mon amour. C’est noël, on peut s’autoriser à lambiner un peu, non ? Même le Grand Pope a demandé à ce que personne ne s’entraîne aujourd’hui.<br/>
– Je sais. Même le consciencieux El cid ne doit pas affuter sa lame sur la plage.<br/>
– Je crois qu’un certain Sagittaire est en train de la lui polir.<br/>
– Bordel Kardia, rit malgré lui le Verseau au double sens de son compagnon.<br/>
– Bah quoi, ils ont raison. Nous aussi on s’est bien lâché cette nuit. C’était magique. Je suppose que je peux mourir maintenant.<br/>
– Bordel Kardia ! répéta Dégel mais sur un ton bien différent cette fois, poussant sans ménagement le Scorpion par terre. Merci d’avoir gâché l’ambiance.<br/>
– Aaaargh, gémit le huitième gardien. Je meurs.<br/>
– Et tu continues en plus. Puisque c’est comme ça, je rentre chez moi.<br/>
– Dégel. Non, attends, je déconnais. Mon amour, reste là.</p><p>Kardia apprendra à ses dépens que parler de sa supposée mort était un sujet des plus sensible avec Dégel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rose de noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 15 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Saga x Katya, pour Svoboda, avec du DM x Elda et Saori x Mii en arrière-plan</p><p>Univers :  Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Romance </p><p>Note de l’auteur : J’ai lu Saintia shô pour écrire cette histoire, et j’ai franchement bien adhéré. Ce couple m’a bien inspirée. Je dois dire que je m’y suis bien attachée, ils sont vraiment mignons ensembles.</p><p>On ignore encore les âges des Saintia. Shôko doit avoir logiquement 13 ans, mais je pense que Katya et Elda sont plus âgées et je leur donné 16 ans au moment de l’histoire. Comme cet OS se passe quatre ans après, elles ont donc vingt ans maintenant.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quatre ans après la guerre sainte</p><p>Au milieu de la nuit de noël, Saga fut réveillé par une lumière légère dans sa chambre, et aussi par une sensation de vertige et un léger mal de tête. Non, il ne souffrait quand même pas d'une gueule de bois ! Franchement, il n’avait pas tellement abusé par rapport aux autres, non ?</p><p>La soirée du réveillon de noël avait été animée. Elle s'était déroulée au palais du Grand Pope et avait été riche en nourriture et alcool. Saga était certains de ne pas avoir abusé de quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il se sentait si mal ? L’âge peut-être ? Il avait certes dépassé la trentaine, mais il restait tout de même jeune, non ?</p><p>Le grec gémit en se retournant dans le lit. Il sentit une main fine lui caresser tendrement le cuir chevelu, le faisant soupirer d’aise.</p><p>– Ça va ? demanda une voix à ses côtés dans le lit.<br/>– Mmmh.<br/>– Tu veux que j’aille te chercher un médicament ?<br/>– Ça va aller.<br/>– Tiens, tu devrais au moins boire de l’eau.</p><p>Saga se saisit de la bouteille que lui tendait sa compagne de lit et but une bonne rasade avant de se rallonger. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, se calant confortablement à ses côtés. Il remarqua que sa jolie blonde ne dormait pas. Assise contre les oreillers avec un livre devant elle, elle était plongée dans sa lecture. Saga tourna la tête vers le chevet et pour regarder l’heure tardive.</p><p>– Katya, il est trois heures du matin. Tu ne veux pas dormir ?<br/>– Déjà ? Pardon, je n’ai pas vu l’heure. Mii m’a offert ce livre pour noël. Je pensais juste lire quelques pages et je me suis complètement immergée dedans. Je vais éteindre, en plus je veux me lever demain pour aller m’entrainer.<br/>– T’entraîner ? Mais enfin, c’est le jour de noël, protesta Saga.<br/>– Le plus important, c’est la régularité.<br/>– Reposer son corps aussi, c’est important.<br/>– Je ne me suis déjà pas entrainée hier parce que nous autre Saintia assistions Athéna qui a préparé la soirée du réveillon. J'ai déjà raté un jour.<br/>– Tu ne veux pas rester dormir avec moi ?<br/>– Saga, j’aimerai beaucoup, souffla la jeune femme, mais je ne suis pas encore au niveau par rapport à vous, les chevaliers d’or. Je dois encore m’entraîner dur pour mieux défendre Athéna.<br/>– Tu ne risques pas de trouver grand monde aux arènes.<br/>– Ça m’est égal.</p><p>Saga ne voulait pas remettre en question la force de ses convictions, ni son investissement auprès de leur Déesse. Il n’empêche qu'il aimerait tout de même rester un peu au lit avec sa compagne, surtout le matin de noël. Ce genre d’occasion se présentait rarement. Niveau sérieux, Katya faisait honneur à la réputation des chevaliers des glaces.</p><p>Était-ce trop demander de prendre un petit-déjeuner avec elle ? Ils boiraient ensemble leur thé et café, puis ils se vautreraient dans le canapé pour se câliner et regarder des films mièvres de noël. Et dans la journée, Saga devait lui offrir son véritable cadeau… s’il en était seulement capable.</p><p>Saga doutait encore beaucoup. Mais une chose était sûre, pas question qu’il la laisse partir à l’entrainement demain matin.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Sept heures pétantes, le réveil sonna. Katya s’empressa de l’éteindre pour ne pas réveiller son partenaire de couche, peine perdue. Saga resserra immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la coinçant complètement. Elle tenta de défaire doucement les bras pour se libérer, mais rien à faire. Saga était forcément conscient et l’empêchait de se lever.<p>– Saga, s’il-te-plait, lâche-moi.<br/>– Tu n’as pas assez dormi.<br/>– Je dormirai plus ce soir, mais là je dois vraiment y aller.<br/>– Reste avec moi, tu me tiens chaud.<br/>– Tu sais que je ne suis pas prête de lâcher l'affaire.<br/>– Mais moi non plus, je ne compte pas te lâcher.<br/>– Pffff, soupira longuement Katya. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j’y aille, hein ?<br/>– C’est le jour de noël, Katya. Est-ce donc si anormal de vouloir rester tranquillement avec ma femme ? Allez, j’ai envie de profiter de toi et te choyer aujourd’hui.<br/>– Vraiment, de me choyer ? sembla réfléchir la blonde. Très bien, mon cher, montre-moi ça.</p><p>D’un mouvement précis de hanche, Katya se retrouva à califourchon sur son compagnon. Les globes bien ouverts, à présent totalement réveillé, Saga détailla avec délice les courbes de sa compagne, à peine cachées par sa légère nuisette de nuit. Immédiatement, ses mains vinrent se déposer sur la taille de la belle blonde qui avait troqué son expression de guerrière prête pour l'entrainement à celle de créature enchanteresse qui faisait tourner les têtes, telles les sirènes de la mythologie. </p><p>Saga et Katya partageaient une relation depuis trois ans. Le gémeau s’étonnait de la sensualité de sa compagne qui n’avait pourtant que vingt ans et avait découvert les plaisirs charnels avec lui. </p><p>En général, Saga aimait dominer, mener la danse, câliner et gâter sa partenaire qui se pâmait sous ses douces caresses. Mais Katya n'était pas de celle qui se laissait toujours choyer comme une princesse. Elle était une guerrière avant tout et faisait régulièrement preuve d'audace et d'initiative, comme à cet instant où elle guidait d'elle-même une main de Saga jusque sous sa nuisette, l’amenant vers son point culminant. Ses doigts fins passèrent également sous le caleçon pour se saisir du magot caché là. Les deux amants se cambrèrent sous les frottements exquis qui réveillèrent leurs sens et réchauffèrent leurs corps. Au final, Katya guida elle-même la verge en elle, l’accueillant entièrement dans un long râle de satisfaction. Les deux corps se mouvaient en symbiose. Se sentant trop inactif, Saga se redressa dans le lit et enlaça sa partenaire pour l’embrasser, lui murmurer à son oreille qu’il l’aimait, bécoter son cou et ses épaules nacrées. Il lui caressait son dos, sa taille, sa poitrine, se servant de ses doigts et ses lèvres pour enflammer ses sens. Katya, elle, poursuivait ses dynamiques mouvements de hanche tout en resserrant son muscle périnéal et amener son partenaire à une délivrance bien méritée.</p><p>– Oh putain, Katyaaaaa, gémit Saga.<br/>– Alors, mon cher, me laisseras-tu faire ce que je souhaite après cela ? demanda la blonde à bout de souffle.<br/>– Oh non, dit le Gémeau en la retournant subitement pour l’allonger sur le lit. Tu vas voir qu’après ce que je vais te faire, tu ne voudras plus sortir de là.</p><p>Il se saisit la nuisette couleur bleu, exactement comme la couleur des yeux de Katya qui releva ses bras pour l’aider à la lui retirer. Elle se révéla nue et docile sous lui. Saga choya ses zones érogènes, la stimulant avec précision. Il accueillit avec fierté ses soupirs qui se transformèrent en cris lorsqu’il chatouillait certains points particuliers qu’il avait appris à connaître avec le temps. Saga dut contenir les mouvements anarchiques de sa partenaire qui atteignait progressivement le point de non-retour. Katya perdait le contrôle. Satisfaite et plus amoureuse que jamais, elle hurla sans pouvoir se retenir lorsqu’une explosion hormonale retentit en elle. Son corps, son esprit, plus rien ne répondait à sa volonté. Cette ivresse la vida complètement de son énergie.</p><p>– Alors, ma douce, toujours envie d’aller t’entraîner ?<br/>– Tu m’as piégée, sourit Katya en se réinstallant sur les oreillers.<br/>– Je te signale que c’est toi qui as initié la chose.<br/>– Ça va, tu t’es montré convaincant. Je reste là.<br/>– Tu m’en vois ravi, sourit Saga en embrassant la tempe de sa compagne et en se positionnant derrière elle, buste contre son dos et son nez dans sa nuque.<br/>– Je t’aime, Saga, dit-elle dans un demi-sommeil.<br/>– Je t’aime aussi Katya.</p><p>Saga le savait. Il était sûr de ses propres sentiments, et il croyait en la sincérité des mots de Katya. </p><p>Et pourtant, il hésitait encore.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Saga marcha jusque devant l’entrée de son temple, côté cancer, pour y prendre l’air. Katya dormait profondément, mais impossible pour lui de fermer l’œil. Le stress faisait fuir le sommeil. Le Gémeau ne serait pas tranquille tant qu’il n’aurait offert son véritable cadeau à sa compagne. Mais allait-il réellement le faire ?<p>– <i>Saga ?</i> l’appela une voix par télépathie. <i>Tout va bien, mon frère ?</i><br/>– Kanon ? Pourquoi tu m’appelles ? Ça va ?<br/>– <i>Moi je vais très bien. Mais j’ai le sentiment que toi, tu ne vas pas si bien. Je m’inquiétais.</i></p><p>L’aîné des gémeaux sourit. Kanon et lui était réellement des jumeaux connectés.</p><p>– Tout va bien, petit frère. Ne t’affole pas.<br/>– <i>Pardon, mais tu sais combien nous sommes liés tous les deux. Au fait, joyeux noël, grand frère.</i><br/>– Joyeux noël Kanon. Tu as passé un bon réveillon avec ton homme ?<br/>– <i>NI-CKEL. Et toi ? Ça y est, tu as fait ta demande ? Bon, je me doute que Katya n’a pas refusé…</i><br/>– Non, j’ai pas encore fait ma demande, le coupa l’aîné.<br/>– <i>Quoi ? Mais c’est pas ce que tu avais prévu ?</i><br/>– J’hésite.<br/>– <i>Ah ben voilà, tu refais le constipé. Va falloir reprendre les laxatifs, mon frère.</i><br/>– Kanon, grogna Saga, ne commence pas avec tes blagues douteuses. Mon système digestif se porte à merveille, merci !<br/>– <i>Bon alors quoi ? Tu as changé d’avis ?</i><br/>– Non, je veux toujours faire d’elle ma femme. Je l’aime.<br/>– <i>Maiiiiiiis ?</i><br/>– J’ai peur qu’elle le regrette.<br/>– <i>SAGA DES GEMEAUX ! Je rentre et je vais te botter le cul !</i><br/>– Pourquoi est-ce que je t’en parle, d’abord ? soupira le plus âgé.<br/>– <i>Bon, c’est quoi le problème cette fois ? Parmi la liste de tous les maux de saint Saga, on a la culpabilisation de tes actes passées, le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur, ton désir de ne pas lui faire de peine si tu venais à mourir en mission. Tu crois pas qu’elle t’aime en faisant fi de tout ça ?</i><br/>– Y a pas que ça, Kanon. Je suis bien plus âgé qu’elle.<br/>– <i>Par Athéna, j’y avais même pas songé à celle-là. T’es allé la chercher loin.</i><br/>– Pas du tout, j’y pense depuis qu’on a soufflé nos trente bougies, alors qu’elle n’avait même pas encore vingt ans. On a douze ans d’écart, Kanon. Douze ! C’est énorme. Elle n’a que vingt ans. N’est-ce pas trop tôt pour elle de s’engager ?<br/>– <i>Si vous vous aimez, pourquoi attendre ? Elle compte te quitter ?</i><br/>– Mais non !<br/>– <i>Bon ben alors ? Arrête de réfléchir autant, Saga. Ça te vieillit.</i><br/>– Bordel Kanon, n’en rajoute pas.<br/>– <i>Saga, il existe de nombreux couples avec une grande différence d’âge qui fonctionnent. Douze ans, oui ça commence à faire mais c’est pas si énorme non plus. Vous vous aimez. Katya aime ton aura et ton sens moral. Je te rappelle qu’elle a été séduite alors que tu lui tournais le dos. Donc c’est pas parce que tu as quelques rides qui apparaissent où que tu as plus de mal à te remettre d’une soirée arrosée que tu es indigne d’elle. Mais douter de ses sentiments, ça c’est dégueulasse. Tu mériterais que je vienne vraiment te botter le cul. J’aime bien ma belle-sœur, alors ne la fais pas fuir avec tes hésitations à la con.</i><br/>– Je te reconnais bien là, mon frère, sourit Saga. Toujours aussi franc et convaincant.<br/>– <i>Evidemment, JE suis le génie.</i><br/>– Je te l’accorde pour cette fois.<br/>– <i>Bon alors, tu vas lui offrir cette bague qu’on a acheté ensemble ? Ça serait dommage de la laisser dans son écrin.</i><br/>– J’ai pas envie de mettre bêtement un genou à terre. Cette tradition est assez dépassée quand tu y penses, et Katya n’aimerait pas. Elle trouve qu’un homme qui se met à genoux, il supplie au lieu de demander. C’est bien plus romantique d’être chacun sur un pied d’égalité.<br/>– <i>Du Katya tout craché. T’as bien choisi, Saga. </i><br/>– Je sais, sourit encore l’aîné des Gémeaux.<br/>– <i>Va demander à Aphro, il a toujours plein d’idées. Oh, et tant que tu y es, réserve-lui un flacon d’huile de massage à la rose pour moi. Mon homme ADORE.</i><br/>– D’accord, et c’est moi qui offre. Je te dois bien ça, petit-frère.<br/>– <i>Mince, si j’avais su, j’aurais commandé un truc plus cher.</i><br/>– Kanon…<br/>– <i>Je compte sur toi pour m’annoncer vos fiançailles au nouvel an.</i><br/>– Tu vas venir ?<br/>– <i>Evidemment ! Pour rien au monde je ne manquerai la plus grosse fête du Sanctuaire de l’année. Mon homme sera là aussi.</i><br/>– Je suis content de te revoir. Tu me manques, petit frère.<br/>– <i>Moi aussi tu me manques grand-frère. Je dois te laisser, là. Passe un bon noël. Je t’aime.</i><br/>– Je t’aime Kanon. A très bientôt.</p><p>La communication par télépathie s’interrompit. Le cœur plus léger et plus décidé, Saga réfléchit à sa fameuse demande en mariage lorsque deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille par derrière. Katya, qui avait enfilé un peignoir en satin vert de jade, se blottissait contre lui, encore à moitié endormie.</p><p>– Tu vas attraper froid, lui dit tendrement Saga la serrant contre lui.<br/>– Je ne crains pas le froid, mais ton absence, si. Tu as insisté pour que je reste au lit avec toi et tu me fausses compagnie ?<br/>– Pardon ma chérie. Je parlais avec mon frère.<br/>– Bon, ça va alors. Saga ?</p><p>Katya allait lui dire qu’elle comptait tout de même monter jusqu’au palais d’Athéna. Même si elle ne s’entrainait pas, sa principale tâche consistait à servir et assister leur Déesse. Seulement, elle fut interrompue par un long sifflement admiratif venant d’un étage plus haut.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Gueule de bois, envie de fumer et de pisser, et jeté gracieusement du lit par le tyrannosaure qui partageait sa vie, Angelo du Cancer jura toutes les grossièretés qu’il connaissait en italien tout en arrosant généreusement les pots de fleurs de son nectar vésical.<p>– Tiens, regarde ce que j’en fais de tes fleurs. Erk, je crois que j’ai abusé. Pas étonnant qu’elle fasse encore la gueule. Enfin, c’pas ma faute si mon verre était toujours plein, non ? Oui ? Argh, réfléchir à ça me donne encore plus mal à la tête. Elda, cachet, massage et bisous s’te plait… ah oui, c’est vrai qu’elle fait la gueule. Et en plus elle dort tranquillement dans MON lit de MON temple pendant que je me pète le dos sur le canap’. Elle est belle la justice, Cassiopée ! grogna le Cancer en relevant sa braguette. J’en connais d’autres qui passent du bon temps. La Katya, elle a de la voix, ou alors c’est l’autre frappé qui sait bien y faire. J’devrais t’être lui demander des conseils… ou pas.</p><p>En se rapprochant des marches, Angelo vit justement Saga debout devant son temple, vite rejoint par la belle blonde qui partageait sa vie, tout juste vêtue d’un léger peignoir. Ouah, ça c’était du spectacle de bon matin. Beau décolleté. L’Italien ne put s’empêcher de siffler d’admiration.</p><p>– Belle vue, claironna bien haut le Cancer en reluquant sans vergogne la compagne de Saga. Tu ne veux pas venir me réchauffer aussi, Katya ?</p><p>La saintia courut immédiatement dans le temple et Saga lui lança un regard mauvais. Pour le coup, il n’avait rien à envier à son double maléfique. C’est qu’il ferait presque peur, le disjoncté.</p><p>– Tu devrais être flatté, c’est la tienne après tout, et elle est belle. Pff, pourquoi est-ce que les mecs maqués prennent toujours mal lorsqu’on complimente leurs femmes ? J’vais pas te la prendre, hein ? J’tiens à la vie !</p><p>Pour sûr qu’Elda ne le quitterait pas mais le tuerait bel et bien s’il osait. D’ailleurs, entre les cris de ses voisins et la vue d’une charmante créature, Angelo avait bien envie là. Juste le temps d’avaler un antalgique et prendre une douche. Pour le reste, il savait comment faire pour que sa compagne veuille bien lui pardonner. C’était fou comme vivre à deux changeait bien des choses. Angelo avait fait de la place pour qu’Elda puisse entreposer ses affaires dans l’armoire et la commode, et les contenus des placards avaient changé aussi. </p><p>Tasse, eau chaude, sablier, et une cuillère du thé de noël qu’Elda avait acheté lors de sa sortie au marché de noël avec ses copines. Du thé en vrac qu’il laissa infuser avec de jeter les feuilles au compost – ça aussi c’était nouveau –, puis Angelo trempa une boule à thé dans la tasse, vide… ou presque.</p><p>– Elda, ma chérie. Je t’ai fait ton thé. Allez, arrête de bouder, dit Angelo en déposant la tasse sur le chevet et en caressant l’épaule de la jeune femme. J’suis désolé. Ça te va ?</p><p>La jeune femme de vingt ans se retourna dans le lit, visage sévère envers son homme.</p><p>– Pourquoi tu es désolé ? demanda-t-elle.<br/>– Parce que j’ai pas tenu ma promesse de pas abuser hier soir. J’avoue, j’étais ivre.<br/>– Pas besoin de me le dire. J’avais remarqué. <br/>– J’ai mal à la tête, tu crois pas que je paye déjà ma connerie.<br/>– Comme si c’était la première fois, soupira Elda. Ta mémoire te fait défaut ?<br/>– Bon écoute, j’ai pas d’excuses. J’ai déconné, encore ! Je suis désolé, je veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Alors écoute, donne-moi une autre chance. Si au nouvel an ou une autre fois, j’abuse, je te libère. Ça te va ?<br/>– J’ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour me casser, maugréa Elda en s’asseyant dans le lit et en prenant la tasse. J’suis pas ta prisonnière, me semble.<br/>– Sache que j’ai pas l’intention de te laisser partir sans rien faire.<br/>– Ben voyons ! Besoin de moi pour nettoyer tes caleçons ?<br/>– Non, je le faisais tout seul avant que t’arrive, gamine ! – <i>il lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder</i> – c’est parce que je t’aime, bécasse.<br/>– Ah vraiment ? C’est pour ça que tu reluques mon amie Katya ?<br/>– Euh…<br/>– Je t’ai entendu. T’es pas vraiment discret.<br/>– Merda ! jura-t-il dans sa langue natale.<br/>– Hmph, t’as bien raison. Katya est une belle personne. Et Saga aussi, bien plus que toi. Mais bon, c’est dans ton lit que je suis actuellement, non ? sourit Cassiopée en finissant sa tasse. T’as mis quoi dans ta boule à thé ?<br/>– Regarde.</p><p>La boucle renfermait deux boucles d’oreille en or, plutôt petites et assez discrètes, idéales pour Elda qui n’aimait pas trop les artifices féminins. L’une d’elle avait la forme d’un crabe, l’autre d’une femme, comme <i>Cancer</i> et <i>Cassiopée</i>.</p><p>– Elles te plaisent ? demanda Angelo en détournant la tête.<br/>– Oui, sourit la jeune femme en se penchant pour embrasser chastement les lèvres du chevalier. Merci. Il faudra que je me fasse percer les oreilles. Moi aussi, j’ai quelque chose pour toi.</p><p>Elle se pencha sous le lit pour en ressortir une boite dont Angelo reconnut le logo de l’enseigne. Il se tendit en sentant son phallus pulser. Par Athéna, Elda connaissait si bien ses goûts. Et cette couleur, cet ensemble de lingerie, tout ce qu’il aimait. Sa compagne qui était si peu féminine au quotidien, plus adepte des tee-shirts trop larges pour dormir plutôt que de mettre ce genre de chose sexy. Mais c’était vraiment noël !</p><p>– Meuh, c’est pour toi, ça, pas pour moi ! grommela le Cancer.<br/>– Ah bon ? Je pensais que ça te plairait. Bon ben, je le ramènerai à la boutique alors…<br/>– Non, non. Mets-le. Vas-y, essaye, j’vais te dire si ça met bien ta poitrine en valeur.<br/>– Ça t’intéresse en fait ? sourit malicieusement Cassiopée.<br/>– J’vois pas ce qui te penser ça.<br/>– Ça par exemple, dit-elle en regardant sans vergogne dans le caleçon de son amant.<br/>– La ptite fille a bien grandi, sourit à son tour Angelo en montant sur le lit avant de renverser sa chère compagne qui ne le repoussa pas.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Lorsque Katya arriva dans les appartements d’Athéna, elle tomba sur sa Déesse installée sur les genoux de Mii, ses bras autour de son cou et leurs lèvres scellées. Stupéfaite, elle eut un hoquet de surprise qui signala sa présence aux deux jeunes femmes.<p>– Oh Katya, rougit la déité en se relevant. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?</p><p>A ses côté, Mii ne savait plus où se mettre et semblait prête à se cacher dans le moindre petit trou de souris.</p><p>– Euh... je... non, c’est à moi de vous demander ça, ô Athéna, s’inclina la saintia. Mais, où sont les autres ?<br/>– Oh, mais Katya, c’est le jour de noël enfin. Shôko et Kyoko sont rentrées au Japon pour fêter noël avec leur père. Elda est avec son compagnon. Et tu sais que Xiao Ling est à Asgard en tant qu’ambassadrice. Je crois qu’elle s’est beaucoup liée avec un guerrier divin d’ailleurs, sourit Athéna. N’avais-je pas dit que je vous libérais aujourd’hui ? Je pense que je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller, et puis Mii est avec moi.<br/>– Je suis navrée de vous avoir interrompue. Je ne savais pas que vous entreteniez ce genre de relation. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais depuis quand ?<br/>– Un an seulement. Mais comme tu le sais déjà, il y a toujours eu quelque chose de particulier entre Mii et moi. <br/>– J’ai mis du temps à le réaliser, mais ce que je ressentais pour Saori... euh je veux dire mademoiselle Saori...<br/>– C’est bon Mii, rit la Déesse. Katya nous a littéralement vues nous embrasser. Elle doit se douter qu’il n’y a plus tant de formalités entre nous.<br/>– Oui, c’est vrai. Je disais donc que ce que je ressentais pour Saori, que je pensais être de la dévotion liée à son statut divin, c'était de la fascination. Elle m’éblouissait, et plus nous grandissions, plus elle me troublait aussi. Encore plus pendant certaines de nos batailles où j’ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas sauver Saori parce qu’elle était Athéna, mais parce qu’elle était chère à mon cœur. <br/>– Nos batailles datent pourtant d’il y a bien quatre ans, s’étonna Katya.<br/>– Penses-tu que j’aurais trouvé le courage de me déclarer à une Déesse ? rit sarcastiquement Mii. Malgré mes sentiments, nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, du moins c’est ce que je croyais.</p><p>A ses côtés, Athéna tendit sa main pour la poser sur celle de Mii.</p><p>– J’ai été pas mal occupée suite à la résurrection des chevaliers, expliqua Athéna. Comme tu le sais, j’ai passé pas mal de temps sur l’Olympe afin de me lier au plus près de ma fratrie et les convaincre de me laisser gérer la Terre. Ça n’a pas été simple de leur expliquer mon amour et mon espoir pour les humains. Là-bas, mon père me surprotégeait et j’étais entourée de nombreuses nymphes très gentilles, mais aucune n’a remplacé Mii qui me manquait beaucoup. A mon retour sur Terre, j’ai aussi dû gérer pas mal de choses de l'entreprise de mon grand-père que j'avais laissé à l’abandon. Les fonds et les objectifs ont changé et j’ai dû longuement négocier avec les banques et d'autres organismes pour permettre à la fondation Graad de changer de voie, afin dorénavant de venir en aide aux plus démunis dans le monde et aider les orphelins à trouver le bonheur.</p><p>Katya était admirative. Sa Déesse était forte et bonne. Pour sûr qu'elle était la mieux placée pour diriger la Terre avec bienveillance, et inciter les gens à rendre le monde meilleur. Seule sur L’Olympe, elle avait dû se justifier devant toute une pléiade de Dieux arrogants. Et puis, diriger une entreprise d’une telle envergure, si jeune, forçait le respect. La jeune femme qui se faisait appeler Saori Kido n’en donnait pas l’air mais elle était extrêmement intelligente et charismatique. Pas étonnant que Mii soit tombée sous le charme. </p><p>A ses côtés, la saintia du Dauphin buvait les paroles de sa compagne, ses yeux pétillants d'amour. Katya n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point le regard de son amie avait changé depuis quelques temps. En même temps, elle-aussi vivait sur son petit nuage. Katya sourit en pensant à son compagnon qui la fascinait encore aujourd’hui, autant qu’à leur toute première rencontre.</p><p>– Tu sembles heureuse, Katya, lui dit la Déesse.<br/>– Hein... oui Athéna, rougit la saintia de glace. Je suis heureuse de vous servir et de promouvoir cette paix entre les sanctuaires.<br/>– Je ne parlais pas de ça, rit de bon cœur Athéna. Tu es tellement sérieuse et formelle, Katya. Saga et toi êtes vraiment faits pour être ensemble. La plus heureuse ici, c’est bien moi. Vous voir tous épanouis et profiter de la vie est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour me faire plaisir. Bon, puisque tu es venue jusqu’ici, prenons un thé ensemble.<br/>–  Je vais le préparer, s’empressa de dire Mii en se levant.<br/>–  Ensuite Katya, s’il-te-plait, va retrouver ton homme. C’est noël aujourd’hui. Je t’assure que je n'ai besoin de rien, et puis Mii est avec moi. J'aimerai profiter de celle que j'aime aussi.<br/>– Bien sûr Athéna. </p><p>La table dressée avec minutie et le thé infusé à la perfection, digne de Mii qui pratiquait cet art depuis des années, les trois femmes parlaient avec légèreté de la soirée de la veille. Elles riaient d’Elda qui sermonnait Angelo, d’un Dohko pompette entreprenant avec son Shion qui n’arrivait pas à le raisonner, d’Aphrodite qui roucoulait avec sa nouvelle conquête, l'ambassadeur d'Asgard, et bien d’autres choses.</p><p>Mii montra à Katya la barrette qu’elle avait reçu en cadeau de la part Saori, fière de la porter dans ses cheveux.</p><p>– Moi, j’ai offert des livres à tout le monde. Je me sens comme celle qui s’est pas cassée la tête, dit la saintia du Dauphin gênée. <br/>– C’était très bien, Mii. J’en suis à la moitié du mien, l’informa Katya qui avait été littéralement fascinée par l’histoire qu’elle avait lu jusque tard dans la nuit. <br/>– J'ai hâte que Shôko, Kyoko et Xiao Ling rentrent pour leur offrir leurs cadeaux. Et au fait, Saga t’a offert quelque chose, Katya ?<br/>– Oui, des savons.<br/>– Des savons ? s'étonnèrent Athéna et Mii.<br/>– Oui, parfumés à la rose, fabriqués par Aphrodite. Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ? C'est utile, non ?<br/>– Oui, tu as raison, approuva la déité.</p><p>A vrai dire, l’une comme l’autre étaient persuadées d’avoir croisé Saga dans une bijouterie à Athènes, aussi pensaient-elles que le Gémeau avait une déclaration à faire. Elles s’étaient sans doute trompées.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Ah Saga, je suis content que tu deviennes l’un de mes clients les plus réguliers, s’exclama Aphrodite en faisant des grands gestes dignes de lui. Je te l’avais bien dit, la rose sublime la peau. Elle est odorante et régénératrice, idéale pour atténuer toutes ces vilaines cicatrices sur nos corps. Et en plus, elle est aphrodisiaque. <p>Clin d’œil du chevalier des Poissons faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Saga. Il n’avait pas besoin d’un aphrodisiaque pour prendre du bon temps ou satisfaire sa compagne, merci bien ! </p><p>Il fallait toujours qu’Aphrodite en fasse trop. Enfin, tous avaient l’habitude, et ça n’avait pas l’air de gêner son nouveau compagnon qui souriait comme un bienheureux. Comment il s’appelait déjà ? Mime ?</p><p>– Bon alors cette fois, tu veux de l’huile de massage, c’est bien ça ? Excellent choix !<br/>– Ce n’est pas pour moi, c’est pour Kanon, s’empressa de préciser Saga.<br/>– Ah oui, c’est vrai que Kanon en raffole. Tiens, sens-là. Ça ne t’intéresse pas ? Si tu veux, je t’en donne un échantillon. Tu testeras avec Katya. Détente assurée. Oh, et puis prends ça aussi. C’est une crème de nuit. J’ai rajouté de nouvelles huiles essentielles et changé d’huile de base, elle devrait être moins grasse. Tu m’en diras de nouvelles, toi ou Katya. Oh mais que vois-je, Saga ? Tes mains sont sèches. Je vais aussi te donner un échantillon pour les hydrater.<br/>– Tu me vends ta boutique ou quoi ? T’as besoin d’argent ?<br/>– Du tout. Depuis que j’ai obtenu l’autorisation de tenir un stand le samedi matin au grand marché d’Athènes, et un autre dans la semaine à Rodorio, je ne manque pas d’argent. Et ce ne sont que des échantillons, tu ne me dois rien pour ça. Je ne fais que me soucier de votre bien-être et votre beauté, voyons.<br/>– Bien sûr. En fait, je vais aussi te prendre quelque chose. Quelques fleurs ou quelque chose pour une demande particulière, un peu originale.<br/>– Dis-m’en plus, mon ami. J’avoue, ça m’intéresse.<br/>– Attention, si ça se divulgue, je sais d’où ça viendra.<br/>– Mais Saga, je serai muet comme une tombe. Sache que je reçois les confidences de beaucoup de nos confrères. Viens, allons marcher dans la roseraie. Mime, fais comme chez toi. A plus tard mon ange.</p><p>Donc, c’était bien Mime. Il semblait bien jeune pour sortir avec Aphrodite. Même pas la vingtaine, alors que le Poisson en avait vingt-six. Peut-être que ce n’était que passager, une simple amourette. Le suédois semblait bien accro pourtant. Pourvu qu’il n’ait pas à subir une nouvelle déception.</p><p>Depuis la paix, Aphrodite était le seul qui avait bien du mal à trouver un partenaire fiable et stable. C’était un homme soucieux d’autrui et à l’écoute, vraiment gentil et serviable, mais son apparence précieuse lui donnait une image superficielle et trompeuse de son vrai lui, ce qui lui avait couté bien des déconvenues. Saga remarqua d’ailleurs qu’il avait progressivement retiré bien des artifices en quatre ans. Aphrodite ressemblait maintenant presque à un homme normal, mais un homme divinement gâté par la nature.</p><p>– C’est sérieux avec lui ? demanda Saga.<br/>– Nous n’étions pas là pour parler de toi ?<br/>– Je souhaite juste que tu puisses enfin trouver ton promis toi aussi, Aphrodite. <br/>– Saga, ta façon de parler est tellement dépassée.<br/>– Aphrodite, je suis sérieux. Tu es mon ami et tu as toujours beaucoup fait pour moi à l’époque où… enfin à cette époque-là. Et puis, je me souviens que c’est toi qui m’as prévenu de l’intrusion de cette dryade au Sanctuaire, et de cette saintia espionne qui la combattait avec difficulté. Si tu n’avais pas été là, Katya aurait été tuée et nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. Je te dois mon bonheur actuel, Aphrodite.<br/>– Pff, ne te formalise pas pour ça, le rassura le Poisson d’un signe de main dans l’air. Katya et toi, vous étiez destinés. Je ne sais pas à quoi va me mener ma relation avec Mime, mais il me rend heureux pour le moment. Merci de t’en soucier.<br/>– C’est normal. Mais, n’est-il pas un peu jeune ?<br/>– Et c’est toi qui dis ça !<br/>– C’est justement à cause de cette différence d’âge que j’ai avec Katya que je ne me décide pas à la demander en mariage.<br/>– Ah, enfin tu dis clairement pourquoi tu viens, s’enthousiasma Aphrodite. J’en étais sûr ! Enfin tu te décides, c’est pas trop tôt. Je suis trop heureux, j’ai vraiment hâte de voir Katya en mariée.</p><p>Pourquoi cet homme semblait si heureux d’une nouvelle qui ne le concernait pas, surtout quand lui-même avait du mal à trouver chaussure à son pied ? Vraiment trop gentil, se pensa Saga.</p><p>– Oh, et pour répondre à ta question, Mime a dix-huit ans. On a huit ans d’écart mais bon, quelle importance ? Tu sais que l’âge est une notion assez arbitraire dans nos fonctions. Je te rappelle qu’on envoie des mômes de treize ans risquer leur vie et combattre des Dieux. Et puis, Mime n’est pas un enfant, non ? C’est un jeune adulte. Mon âge ne le gêne pas. Il semble même préférer les hommes plus âgés, typique des gens qui ont eu comme un problème relationnel avec leurs parents.<br/>– Quoi ! Tu veux dire que Katya me voit comme son papa ! se scandalisa Saga.<br/>– Calme, Saga. Je n’ai pas dit ça. J’ai dit que c’était un trait fréquent chez ceux qui préfèrent un partenaire plus âgé, mais ce n’est certainement pas une généralité. Il y a des milliards de personnes sur cette planète et des milliards de psychologies différentes. <br/>– Tu t’y connais drôlement bien en psychologie.<br/>– C’est un thème qui me passionne avec la naturopathie. Et puis, en tant qu’ex-espion du Sanctuaire, il fallait bien que je sache rapidement dresser un profil psychologique pour mieux approcher mes cibles, donc j’ai étudié pour ça.</p><p>Gentil et intelligent, empathique qui plus est. Pourquoi est-ce que personne voyait toutes ces qualités chez le chevalier des Poissons ? S’il n’y avait pas eu Katya qu’il aimait de toute son âme, Saga se dit qu’il aurait pu tomber amoureux d’Aphrodite.</p><p>– Pour Katya, c’est différent, reprit le suédois. Elle ne te voit certainement pas comme son père, mais bien comme l’homme d’un éclat si bienveillant et puissant qu’on pourrait le comparer à un Dieu. Tu m’étonnes qu’elle ait craqué pour toi. En plus, à l’époque, tu lui as sauvée la vie en sachant très bien que c’était une ennemie. Beaucoup des choses vous réunissent tous les deux, quand bien même plus de dix ans séparent votre naissance. Alors ne te prends pas la tête pour vos âges, ce ne sont que des chiffres et des idées reçues de la société. Les sentiments, ça c’est ce qui fait l’harmonie d’un couple.<br/>– Tu me rassures, soupira le gémeau, le souffle court.<br/>– Ma parole, tu recommences à être stressé. Je vais également te donner une tisane relaxante et une petite fiole d’huile essentielle. Quelques gouttes dans un mouchoir à renifler plusieurs fois par jour dès que tu sens une petite montée d’angoisse. Et c’est cadeau, pour noël.</p><p>Définitivement très gentil. Saga sourit pour le remercier et continua de le suivre. Rien que cette promenade au milieu des fleurs, diverses variétés de roses, non toxiques celles-ci, apaisait ses nerfs et lui donnait plus d’assurance pour ce qu’il souhaitait faire.</p><p>Aphrodite l’emmena jusque devant un arbuste de fleurs aux pétales blanches et au cœur jaune. Saga les reconnut immédiatement et écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>– Tu les reconnais ? Elles ne t’ont pas aidé autant que je le souhaitais autrefois, mais j’espère que ça sera différent cette fois.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Saga frotta ses mains imbibées d’huile pour la chauffer. Délicatement, il déposa ses paumes sur le dos de sa compagne allongée à plat ventre devant lui et commença à frotter la surface avec tendresse avant d’appuyer sur certains points en particulier, la faisant soupirer d’aise.<p>– C’est génial Saga, gémit Katya. Tu masses divinement bien. Où as-tu appris ?<br/>– Aphrodite m’en faisait pas mal quand j’étais Pope et que je redevenais moi-même, pour me détendre. J’essaie de reproduire ce que je ressentais.<br/>– Athéna bénisse Aphrodite et ses produits. Ça sent si bon.<br/>– Relaxe-toi et apprécie, ma chérie.</p><p>Le gémeau poursuivit ses délicats attouchements, osant par moment descendre jusque sur les fesses, le haut des cuisses, dévier aussi vers la poitrine. Il se pencha pour mettre son nez dans le cou de la blonde, respirer cette odeur de rose et embrasser sa nuque. Sous ses doigts, il la sentit frissonner. Plus confiant, il s’allongea davantage sur elle, sans non plus faire peser tout son poids, et changea l’itinéraire de ses mains qui glissèrent jusqu’au ventre puis plus bas, s’aventurant vers son sanctuaire privé. Les soupirs de Katya devinrent plus lascifs et elle bougea ses hanches pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.</p><p>– Tu aimes ? demanda Saga à son oreille.<br/>– Oui… Aaaaah, oui.<br/>– Je t’aime Katya.<br/>– Moi aussi je t’aime Saga. Aaaaah, encore. Oui, là.<br/>– Je ferais n’importe quoi pour te faire plaisir, pour que tu ne sois jamais lassée de moi. <br/>– Je ne me lasse pas, murmurait la saintia, le souffle court, le bas-ventre en effusion. C’est si divin. Continue, j’aime. <br/>– Katya, souffla le grec en embrassant encore sa nuque. Accepterais-tu de vivre éternellement à mes côtés, même lorsque je vieillirai et que tu seras encore jeune et belle ?<br/>– Aaaaaah, mais Saga, de quoi tu parles ? </p><p>Elle n’était plus capable de parler tant l’ivresse montait, tant Saga la gâtait avec ses doigts. En souhaitant plus, elle se retourna complètement sur le dos, ouvrant les portes de son sanctuaire pour que Saga puisse y plonger sa tête et l’honorer comme il se devait. </p><p>– Saga, tu me rends folle, s’étrangla Katya qui s’accrochait à la tête de lit pour ne pas empoigner les cheveux de son partenaire.<br/>– Alors nous sommes deux, ma chérie. <br/>– Fais-moi tienne, je t’en supplie.</p><p>Ils s’unirent encore une fois, enlacés l’un contre l’autre dans l’intimité de leur chambre. Epuisés et en sueur, Saga tomba sur le côté, libérant Katya qui se sentit subitement vide. Le froid s’emparant d’elle, elle bougea pour venir s’allonger à moitié sur son homme.</p><p>– Tu as aimé ? demande le plus vieux.<br/>– C’est toujours magique avec toi.<br/>– Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l’heure.<br/>– Dois-je vraiment y répondre ? Je t’aime Saga, c’est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. </p><p>Leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent et Saga remonta les draps sur eux. Ils auraient dû se lever et prendre une douche, mais ils préférèrent profiter de la chaleur provoquée par leur coït, s’enivrant aussi de leurs odeurs corporelles plutôt que de se parfumer à la rose. Et alors qu’ils s’endormaient ainsi, Saga avait définitivement pris sa décision.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Au matin, Saga préparait le thé pendant que Katya sortit de la douche, habillée pour aller s’entrainer. Sur la table de la cuisine, une plante en pot avait été posée, laquelle s’ornait déjà de belles fleurs blanches.<p>– Ce sont… commença Saga.<br/>– Des hellébores, finit Katya en le coupant. On l’appelle aussi la rose de noël. Qui a déposé ça ?<br/>– C’est de moi. Pour toi, ou plutôt pour nous. Tu connais cette fleur ?<br/>– Bien sûr. Dans notre formation de saintia, nous n’apprenons pas qu’à nous battre, mais également bien des connaissances comme le langage des fleurs. Dans l’antiquité, on disait que l’hellébore soignait la folie.<br/>– J’ai bu nombre de décoction que me préparait Aphrodite lorsque l’autre me possédait. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment.<br/>– Justement parce que tu étais possédé, Saga, pas malade. Et je pense que ce n’est pas pour ça que tu as amené cette fleur ici.<br/>– Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?<br/>– On dit aussi qu’on offre cette fleur lorsqu’on attend une réponse. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir, Saga ?<br/>– Regarde bien.</p><p>Elle se rapprocha, remarquant un nœud enroulé autour de la tige principale et dans le lequel une bague était accrochée. Visiblement en or blanc sur le dessus des diamants prenant la forme d’un flocon de neige, assez fine et discrète.</p><p>– Est-ce vraiment ce que je crois ? demanda Katya les yeux humides.<br/>– Ton émotion est-elle celle que j’espère ? dit Saga en dénouant le nœud pour récupérer le bijou. Katya, acceptes-tu que nous retransplantions ce rosier dehors, pour qu’il refleurisse et grandissent chaque année, qu’il nous rappelle ce moment où je te demande de passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés.</p><p>Il lui avait pris les deux mains, et cette fois Katya pleurait bel et bien.</p><p>– J’ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. J’ai cru par moment que tu te lassais de moi qui ne suis qu’une petite saintia, rien à voir avec un chevalier d’or.<br/>– Moi, me lasser de toi ? s’étonna le chevalier. C’est plutôt toi qui te coltines un vieux comme moi.<br/>– Oh arrête, rit la jeune femme, tu n’es pas vieux. Et même si tu avais vingt ou trente ans de plus, je m’en fiche. Je t’aime, Saga des Gémeaux. Tu es l’homme le plus merveilleux à mes yeux.<br/>– Donc… tu acceptes ? <br/>– Evidemment !<br/>– Je t’aime, Katya, ma rose de noël, s’exclama Saga en la prenant dans ses bras.</p><p>Ils s’embrasèrent follement pour sceller leur promesse, après quoi Saga passa la bague autour du doigt de Katya.</p><p>– Je n’ai rien pour toi en échange.<br/>– Je ne serai pas contre un massage moi aussi, suggéra le gémeau. Il reste un peu de l’échantillon d’Aphrodite, ou sinon on n’a qu’à prendre la bouteille que m’a commandé Kanon et j’irai lui en acheter une autre.<br/>– J’aime cette huile, elle sent divinement bon, et elle me fait un drôle d’effet. Mon beau chevalier, serais-tu capable de rester sans bouger pendant que je te masse… tout le corps ? demanda Katya d’une voix déclenchant un puissant effet dans le bas-ventre de Saga.<br/>– Et ton entrainement ? déglutit le troisième gardien qui en fait n’avait pas du tout envie que sa fiancée s’en aille.<br/>– C’est le lendemain de noël, voyons. On verra ça plus tard, répondit la blonde en entrainant son futur mari vers la chambre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Réapprendre à vivre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 16 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Mime &amp; Alberich, pour Aeter</p><p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Amitié (un peu ambigüe), réflexion</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Avant d’écrire cette histoire qui m’a beaucoup inspirée, je détestais Alberich, et maintenant j’adore écrire sur lui.<br/>Mention de personnages de Soul of Gold</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La neige tombait dehors en gros flocons, rien d’étonnant pour ces contrées nordiques soumis à un rugueux climat une grande partie de l’année. En cette nuit de noël, Mime était sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il avait trouvé refuge dans la maison de son enfance, abandonnée depuis la mort de son père. La gouvernante, apeurée, avait mis les voiles, et lui avait laissé le cadavre de son tuteur à la merci des loups affamés pour se rendre au palais de Valhalla situé à un jour de marche. Là-bas, il s’était présenté comme le fils du légendaire Forkel et informa la princesse Hilda de son décès, affirmant cependant qu’il avait reçu un dur entraînement et qu’il était apte à entrer dans l’armée d’Asgard pour lui faire honneur. A l’époque, son véritable objectif était de démanteler l’armée de l’intérieur et détruire ce royaume qui avait fait la guerre à son domaine natal. Bien qu’il y eût vécu toute sa vie, Mime haïssait ce royaume en apparence pacifique, mais qui pourtant s’en prenait à des petits pays voisins et en exterminait les habitants. Mime avait haï Asgard de tout son être.</p><p>Mais peu de temps après, il fut appelé pour servir le Seigneur Odin en recevant son armure divine. Sa puissance avait décuplé et l’attitude malsaine qui se dégageait désormais d’Hilda n’était pas pour lui déplaire. </p><p>Mime se croyait être le seul à prévoir un coup d’état, à tenir Hilda et Asgard en hostile, mais il fut étonné de trouver parmi les élus un autre homme à l’aura malfaisante et aux ambitions immorales. Alberich de Megrez n’était pas tellement un opposant d’Asgard, mais il souhaitait prendre le contrôle de ce pays pour le diriger bien mieux que son actuelle souveraine.</p><p>– Toi, tu n’es pas d’ici, avait un jour balancé Alberich au détour d’un couloir. Comment un type comme toi a pu être choisi par Odin ?<br/>– Je ne suis effectivement pas né ici, mais j’ai grandi dans ces contrées depuis que je suis bébé. Je mérite au moins autant que toi le titre de guerrier divin. Je n’ai pas de jugement à recevoir de quelqu’un possédant une aura aussi néfaste. Tu me donnes la nausée, vraiment.<br/>– Oh, mais je vois qu’il n’y a pas des gros bras sans cervelle parmi les élus. Merci du compliment en tout cas.</p><p>Ils s’étaient regardés en se toisant, jusqu’à étendre leurs lèvres en un sourire satyre. Alberich et Mime s’étaient détestés, mais étrangement, ils se comprenaient. Et de conversations aussi inamicales qu’ingénieuses sur le futur d’Asgard, ils avaient fini par… comment dire… se tolérer. Ces deux têtes de lard refusaient de reconnaître l’admiration qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre.</p><p>Enfin, tout ça c’était du passé. Entre temps, Mime et Alberich étaient morts sur des pensées totalement opposées. Alberich était resté fidèle à lui-même, alors que Mime avait cessé de se fourvoyer. Il n’avait plus de haine envers Asgard. Au contraire même, il chérissait cette patrie et il endossait fièrement son armure divine pour défendre ces terres où il avait grandi avec son père. Hilda lui accordait sa totale confiance, tandis que son ancien acolyte, rendu coupable de trahison, croupissait actuellement en prison dans des conditions insalubres, bien difficiles pour lui qui avait toujours vécu dans le confort. On lui avait scellé un artefact divin à son poignet, un bracelet magique qui bridait son cosmos et l’empêchait d’utiliser ses pouvoirs. Alberich restait un bon escrimeur, mais il était inutile de tenter quoique que ce soit contre un guerrier divin. Les servants qui lui apportaient ses repas et du linge étaient systématiquement escortés par l’un d’eux, et Mime s’était souvent porté volontaire.</p><p>Attendre, tourner en rond, manger des repas d’une qualité douteuse, souffrir du froid et de l’humidité, ne voir personne, Alberich devenait fou. Du palais de Valhalla, on l’entendait hurler qu’il voulait être libéré, qu’il reconnaissait ses torts, qu’on n’avait pas le droit de le traiter de la sorte.</p><p>Au bout de trois mois, il commença enfin à voir d’autres personnes. Mime s’était encore porté volontaire pour escorter ses visiteurs. Même privé de cosmos, il fallait se méfier de cet homme ingénieux. Tapi dans un coin, Mime se tenait prêt à intervenir au moindre dérapage, et il put constater de lui-même la dégénérescence de son ancien confrère qui n’avait plus rien de noble.</p><p>Hilda fut la première à venir le voir. La souveraine essayait de comprendre ses actes. Elle-même se remettait beaucoup en question sur sa façon de gouverner Asgard.</p><p>– C’est tellement dommage, Alberich, lui avait dit Hilda. Un potentiel comme le tien ne devrait pas croupir ici…<br/>– Alors libérez-moi ! enrageait le guerrier divin au bord de la folie. Comment osez-vous me traiter de la sorte ? Moi, un Megrez ?<br/>– Les lois sont les même pour tout le monde, Alberich. Tes conditions de détention ne dépendent pas de ton nom mais de la nature de tes crimes. <br/>– Je n’ai agi que pour le bien d’Asgard. J’étais sûr d’être le plus apte à dominer ces terres. Vous n’avez pas les épaules, vous, faible femme. C’est la raison même de mon existence et je ne cesserai jamais de vouloir donner à Asgard la grandeur qu’elle mérite.<br/>– Ta dévotion envers nos terres est tout à ton honneur, mais tes méthodes sont mauvaises. Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir tant que tu auras ce discours. Asgard sort tout juste d’une crise, nous n’avons pas encore besoin de conflits.<br/>– La faute à qui à votre avis ? Hilda, sortez-moi de là, ordonnait-il avec rage, ses yeux verts furibonds, ses poings enserrant les barreaux. HILDA.</p><p>Les visites d’Hilda accentuaient ses crises de folie, si bien que la souveraine abandonna momentanément le dialogue. Alberich devait d’abord se débarrasser de ses ressentiments et ses ambitions, et seule une force divine pourrait l’aider à s’exorciser et se repentir. Ce fut donc la prêtresse Lyfia, nouvelle représentante d’Odin, qui prit le relais, mais Alberich restait complétement indifférents aux prières de la jeune femme. Encore du sexe faible au pouvoir. Les Dieux étaient décidemment bien moqueurs. </p><p>Mais bon, Alberich n’avait rien contre cette gamine pleine de bonne volonté qui s’efforçait de le faire revenir sur le droit chemin par la prière et les bonnes paroles, soi-disant celles d’Odin. Elle l’amusait plus qu’autre chose.</p><p>– Te fatigue pas, ma ptite, avait dit un jour Alberich qui n’écoutait rien, nonchalamment installé sur son lit, ne prêtant nullement attention aux interventions de Lyfia. Je suis trop intelligent pour me détourner de mes ambitions. Je sais que j’avais pas tord.<br/>– Le Seigneur Odin pardonne. Seigneur Alberich, acceptez de vous repentir. La princesse Hilda souhaite tellement retrouver son guerrier divin et son conseiller. <br/>– De biens grands mots tout ça. Cesse donc ces mièvreries, je sais qu’Hilda me déteste et que je ne sortirai jamais d’ici à moins de devenir son petit chien. Non seulement ça n’arrivera jamais, mais aussi, il faut être stupide pour penser qu’Hilda me refera un jour confiance.<br/>– L’amure divine de Delta attend son porteur. Vous êtes toujours un élu de notre Seigneur. La princesse Hilda peut douter de vous mais pas d’Odin. Vous avez d’énormes capacités et une opportunité de donner à Asgard la grandeur que vous souhaitez pour elle. <br/>– Mes capacités sont en train de foutre le camp. Le cerveau, c’est comme les gros bras, il faut le faire travailler pour qu’il garde ses acquis et se développe. Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ici ? Je n’ai rien pour me stimuler l’esprit. J’ai compté au moins mille fois les pierres et les barreaux de ma cellule. Et après ?<br/>– Ce genre de demande se négocie. Laissez-moi faire, Seigneur Alberich. Je saurais convaincre la princesse Hilda que, pour le bien d’Asgard, il est important de vous apporter de quoi vous stimuler.<br/>– Hum, t’es peut-être pas si inutile que ça finalement, gamine… oh pardon, Dame Lyfia, s’inclina faussement Alberich.</p><p>Les premiers livres qu’Alberich eut la chance de récupérer furent des textes religieux, des prières et encore des prières qu’il connaissait déjà par cœur pour les avoir récités depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Bah, c’était déjà ça. Remarquant la vitesse à laquelle il engloutissait les livres qu’on lui rapportait, Hilda accepta qu’on lui en procure beaucoup plus. Et ce fut encore une fois Mime qui les lui rapporta, allant et venant plusieurs fois dans la journée. L’humidité de la geôle ne permettait pas à Alberich de conserver les précieux ouvrages avec lui.</p><p>Mime les lui passait à travers les barreaux avant de s’installer sur un siège et jouer de sa harpe.</p><p>– T’es obligé de faire du bruit ? grognait Alberich.<br/>– Ça fait musique d’ambiance. Le grand Seigneur Alberich n’est donc pas capable de lire avec le doux son d’une harpe.<br/>– Pfff, bien sûr que si. C’est ta tronche qui me déconcentre.<br/>– Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n’as pas perdu ton sens de la répartie. Fort bien, je me serais ennuyé sinon.<br/>– Vraiment ?<br/>– C’était agréable de parler avec toi. Avec les autres, j’ai juste l’impression que mon niveau intellectuel est en chute libre. Dépêche-toi d’expier tes péchés que nous puissions reprendre nos passionnantes discussions et nos parties d’échec.</p><p>Après des mois d’enfermements, Alberich fut autorisé à sortir de sa cellule. Quoiqu’on en dise, ses capacités intellectuelles étaient utiles au royaume. Mais il n’était pas complètement libre. Au début, ses poignets étaient retenus par des cordes, et c’était chaperonné par Siegfried et Mime qu’il assistait aux réunions de maintien du royaume. Au grand étonnement de la souveraine, Alberich jouait le jeu, si bien qu’elle permit à son conseiller de se détendre un peu dans la bibliothèque, au chaud pendant quelques heures, avant de revenir dans sa prison.</p><p>Plus tard encore, Alberich fut condamné à effectuer des travaux d’intérêt généraux afin d’expier ses erreurs. Ces tâches ingrates lui faisaient grincer des dents. Franchement, il préférait croupir dans ses geôles glaciales que de s’humilier de la sorte. Lui, un noble, déblayer la neige, faire la lecture au sanatorium, réparer des toits, faire des courses pour les personnages âgés, couper du bois, s’occuper des chevaux, dépoussiérer la bibliothèque du palais, mais pour qui le prenait-on ?</p><p>– Pourquoi c’est presque toujours toi qui me surveilles, demanda un jour Alberich avec rage à Mime qui effectivement s’était encore et toujours porté volontaire pour le chaperonner.<br/>– Je te l’ai dit, ta compagnie m’est agréable. <br/>– Oh arrête ! Tu aimais bien ma compagnie lorsqu’on discutait art et politique, pas quand je me casse le cul à faire le larbin pour tout le monde. Tu te fous juste de ma gueule, c’est ça, monsieur le patriote ? Mourir, ça ne t’a pas rendu meilleur.<br/>– C’était ma réplique ça.<br/>– Oh, ta gueule !<br/>– Tu préfères que ce soit les autres qui te surveillent ? <br/>– Pff, certainement pas. Je supporte pas ta tronche, mais la leur c’est encore pire. Surtout ce blanc-bec de Siegfried qui a pris le cœur d’Hilda.<br/>– Si tu avais su faire la même chose, tu aurais pu l’épouser et régner avec elle sur Asgard.<br/>– T’es pas bien, oui ? Epouser Hilda, non merci ! L’idée de toucher une femme me rebute.<br/>– Tu es de l’autre bord ?<br/>– Aucun bord, j’en ai rien à foutre de ça. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre à m’occuper de bas instincts.<br/>– Tu dirais peut-être pas la même chose si tu essayais.<br/>– Tu veux me faire croire que t’es expérimenté peut-être ? Laisse-moi rire.<br/>– Du tout, mais je suis curieux. Tu le dis toi-même, il faut être curieux.<br/>– La culture de la fesse, ça n’a rien d’intéressant.<br/>– Et pourtant, le miracle de la vie en est lié.<br/>– Bon, t’as décidé de me tenir le crachoir toute la journée ? railla Alberich. Je bosse, moi.<br/>– Et moi qui te permettais simplement de lever le pied. Puisque c’est comme ça, je te laisse à ton travail et je vais jouer un peu plus loin.</p><p>Les discours d’Alberich étaient surprenants de mauvaise foi. Il ne cessait de pester contre la déchéance d’Asgard, l’incompétence d’Hilda, la bêtise du peuple, ces benêts de Siegfried et Hagen qui tournaient autour des princesses de Valhalla, la vétusté du pays qui mériterait un bon coup de neuf. Les rares jours où Mime n’avait pu se charger de sa surveillance, la déléguant à quelqu’un d’autre, Alberich avait fortement soûlé ses autres chaperons, si bien que presque plus personne ne souhaitait s’occuper de cette tâche dite ingrate.</p><p>– Tu le fais exprès pour n’avoir que ma compagnie. Avoue-le, tu m’adores, le chambrait Mime.<br/>– Tu vaux pas mieux que les autres, cloporte.<br/>– Moi je t’aime bien. Sache que tu n’es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi.<br/>– Tu sais que je pourrais dénoncer le meurtre de ton père à Hilda ?<br/>– Oui, bien sûr. Elle te croira surement.<br/>– Tu me sous-estimes. Je sais me montrer convaincant. J’écoute docilement les directives qu’on me donne, mais qui te dit que je ne suis pas en train de mettre en marche la révolution ? <br/>– Alberich, Alberich, soupira Mime en levant les yeux au ciel. Le plus gros problème avec toi, c’est que tu te crois clairement au-dessus de tout le monde. Il n’y a pas que toi qui sais te servir de ta tête. La princesse Hilda est loin d’être stupide, et je suis son complice. Je te surveille de près et je lui rapporte tout, y compris ce que tu viens de me dire. <br/>– Quoi ?<br/>– Mon pauvre ami, je crois que tu n’as pas fini d’entendre les prières de Dame Lyfia. Et en passant, Hilda sait que c’est moi l’assassin de mon père. Seulement, contrairement à toi, je me suis repenti en jurant de vouer ma vie au royaume d’Asgard.<br/>– Tu me balances à cette sotte ! explosa Alberich. Tu fais le mielleux avec moi pour jouer les bons toutous auprès de notre incapable dirigeante ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais différent, que tu savais réfléchir, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres.<br/>– C’est toi qui n’arrives plus à réfléchir correctement, Alberich.<br/>– Comment oses-tu ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis un Megrez, et toi tu n’es rien, même pas un Benetnash, juste un orphelin de faibles, d’un pays complètement insignifiant. Tu n’es RIEN, Mime ! Arrête de la ramener, je suis au-dessus de toi dans ce royaume. Tu n’es rien de plus qu’une crotte sous ma botte. Je te hais, sale gueux ! Hors de la vue. Je te ha… Argh…<br/>– Tu vas retourner te reposer dans ta cellule. Fini les travaux pour aujourd’hui, le soleil t’a tapé sur la tête, dit calmement Mime qui venait de donner un coup de poing dans l’estomac d’Alberich.</p><p>Suite à cet incident, Alberich fut de nouveau enfermé dans sa prison sans possibilité ni d’en sortir, ni de lire, avec pour seule visite celle de la prêtresse qui ne désespérait toujours pas. Frodi avait pris le relais pour l’escorter. Mime, lui, était occupé à préparer le royaume aux festivités de fin d’année. </p><p>Alberich n’écoutait plus Lyfia. Il n’avait plus aucun répondant, aucun entrain. Il restait prostré sur sa couche et n’avalait même plus rien. Il avait arrêté de jouer les révoltés et semblait se laisser mourir.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Mime déposa son instrument pour s’occuper de la cheminée et remuer la marmite qui contenait un bouillon. Un repas simple et frugal, comme ceux qu’il consommait les jours où son père rentrait bredouille de la chasse. Même pour le légendaire Forkel, se nourrir convenablement en ces terres hostiles était une tâche ardue, et il n’était pas rare qu’il lègue ses proies à des familles démunies, des personnes âgées ou des veuves qui pouvaient à peine nourrir leurs progénitures. Malgré la haine qu’avait pu éprouver Mime envers son père à cause de ses actes et de sa rigidité, il ne pouvait nier qu’il était un homme bon envers la population, dévoué à Asgard. Il avait même mis un point d’honneur à lui instruire les arts de la guerre mais également en lui finançant une instruction plus que convenable, alors que lui-même n’était pas très bon en lecture et écriture. <p>Mime avait vraiment eu de la chance. En faisant des recherches, il avait appris que Forkel faisait preuve de beaucoup de compassion et de respect pour ses ennemis, alors que d’autres soldats envoyés dans son pays natal avaient ignoblement tué les femmes et les enfants sans même leur offrir la moindre sépulture. Si ça n’avait pas été Forkel, probablement que Mime aurait été tué avec ses parents.</p><p>Le musicien se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et pinça les cordes de son instrument pour entamer un nouveau morceau. Un hymne funéraire en hommage à son père, tout en récitant des prières à voix basse. Son morceau fut brusquement interrompu par des coups donnés à la porte. </p><p>– Siegfried ? s’étonna Mime en voyant son frère d’arme se présenter devant sa demeure. Il y a un problème au palais ?<br/>– Non, sauf cet énergumène qui n’a rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber malade justement aujourd’hui.</p><p>Mime n’avait pas tellement fait attention à cause du manque de lumière, mais Siegfried soutenait une personne en grande partie dissimulée sous une cape, la tête basse, semblant plutôt mal en point. De la capuche, Mime reconnut cette chevelure rosée qui dépassait.</p><p>– Alberich ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? Vous l’avez laissé sortir de sa cellule ?<br/>– Je te l’ai dit, il est malade. Les servants affirment qu’il souffre d’une importante toux depuis quelques jours et plus personne ne veut lui apporter ses vivres par crainte d’être contaminé. Du coup, c’est Bud qui s’est porté volontaire, et voyant qu’il ne réagissait pas du tout, il est entré dans la cellule et a remarqué qu’il avait une forte fièvre. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. Il a fait vraiment très froid ces derniers jours. Le docteur Andreas l’a examiné et a préconisé plus de confort et de chaleur, avec des tisanes de thym et du bouillon d’os.<br/>– Et pourquoi tu me le ramènes au juste ?<br/>– C’est pourtant évident, le palais de Valhalla fête noël et aucun de nous ne souhaite rater ça pour veiller sur un sale traitre. Alors puisque tu es seul, on a décidé de te le confier. Allez, tiens, conclut Siegfried en balançant le corps d’Alberich sur Mime.</p><p>Mime le réceptionna avant qu’il ne sombre par terre. Alberich chancelait sur ses jambes. En passant son bras autour de sa taille, il remarqua immédiatement combien il avait maigri. Mais ce n’était pas le plus choquant. Être balancé de la sorte, comme un vulgaire sac, et ne pas réagir, Alberich devait vraiment être au plus mal.</p><p>– Tu peux le garder ici jusqu’à sa complète guérison. Ça serait bien si on pouvait passer les fêtes sans penser à ce cafard qui nous gâche bien la vie.</p><p>Eh bien, Siegfried semblait bien remonté contre Alberich. Bon, rien d’étonnant étant donné les sentiments évident qu’il portait à la princesse Hilda et la façon dont le prisonnier la traitait.</p><p>– Ouvre l’œil et le bon. Si jamais il parvient à s’enfuir, tu seras accusé de complicité. <br/>– Comme s’il allait s’échapper dans son état, en plein hivers, sans nulle part où se réfugier. Il n’est pas stupide à ce point<br/>– Je me méfie de lui. Il est fourbe et dangereux. Il faut s’en méfier comme la peste.<br/>– D’accord, d’accord. Merci du cadeau, vraiment ! <br/>– La princesse Hilda te récompensera grandement pour ce service que tu nous rends.<br/>– Pas la peine. Mon père n’était pas toujours tendre, mais il m’a appris à ne pas tourner le dos aux gens dans le besoin.<br/>– C’est une bonne leçon, mais il y a des gens qui ne méritent pas qu’on les aide.<br/>– Bon, si tu n’avais que ça à me livrer, tu ferais mieux de rentrer au palais. Même à cheval, ça fait une trotte, et tu ne voudrais pas rater la soirée de noël.<br/>– Bonne soirée, Mime. Prends soin de toi et fais attention avec cet énergumène.<br/>– Mais oui, mais oui. Rentre bien, répliqua le musicien en refermant et verrouillant la porte.</p><p>Eh bien voilà, il se retrouvait avec un sacré fardeau sur les bras.</p><p>– T’es dans un sale état. C’était bien la peine de te la jouer supérieur, Messire Megrez !</p><p>Seule une quinte de toux lui répondit. Mime portait complètement le corps du traitre à bout de bras. Il le traina jusqu’à la chambre, constatant effectivement qu’il était devenu plutôt léger. En soupirant, il retira sa cape, ses bottes et son épaisse veste, ne lui laissant plus que sa chemise et son pantalon. Alberich se laissait faire, à semi-conscient, son teint rougi par la fièvre qui l’accablait, son visage crispé par l’inconfort de son état. Vraiment plus rien de noble, juste un homme victime du climat rugueux d’Asgard. Mime le couvrit sous plusieurs couche couvertures et déposa un linge frais sur son front. Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre qu’il se réveille pour lui proposer du bouillon qu’il avait préparé. </p><p>Il pouvait dire adieu à ses instants de solitude.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Jai chaud, grogna Alberich d’une voix enrouée, à peine réveillé, en repoussant la masse de couvertures sur lui.<br/>– Et bien ça te change. Ça fait des mois que tu te plains du froid et maintenant que tu as chaud ça ne va pas non plus. T’es vraiment lunatique comme gars.<br/>– Ta gueule Mime !<br/>– Ah, tu jures, c’est que ça doit aller mieux. Tu m’en vois rassuré.<p>Alberich se tourna sur le côté, pris d’une nouvelle quinte de toux. Mime le regardait d’un coin de l’œil froisser le draps dans son poing, geindre et serrer les dents. Son état était douloureux, et ce n’était pas à cause de la fièvre ou de la toux, mais bien de sa dignité bafouée.</p><p>– A quoi j’en suis réduis ? Moi, un Megrez, l’homme le plus intelligent d’Asgard. Me laisser moisir dans un cachot jusqu’en m’en rendre malade, puis m’isoler dans un bled, dans une bicoque en forêt avec un ménestrel à deux ronds.<br/>– Merci du compliment. Et je te signale que si tu t’étais mieux nourri, tu ne serais peut-être pas tombé malade. On peut savoir à quel moment ta logique a foutu le camp ?<br/>– Mais ferme ta putain de gueule, Mime.<br/>– Tu n’as plus que cette insulte à la bouche. Il a l’air fier allure le savant d’Asgard.<br/>– Tais-toi, par la grâce d’Odin, tais-toi.</p><p>Mime avait encore envie de répliquer que s’il en venait à prononcer le nom de leur divinité, c’est qu’Alberich devait avoir perdu la foi en ses propres capacités, mais il s’abstint. Son invité semblait au plus mal. La tête enfoncée dans le matelas, les épaules tremblotantes, Mime devinait qu’il sanglotait de rage. Vraiment au plus mal, mais le réconforter était une mauvaise idée. Sa fierté en prendrait encore un sacré coup.</p><p>– T’as faim ? Y a du bouillon. Ça t’aidera à guérir.<br/>– T’as rien de mieux à me proposer ?<br/>– Non.<br/>– T’es vraiment un gueux. Sers-moi donc s’il n’y a que ça.</p><p>Il ramena un plateau contenant une grande assiette fumante ainsi qu’une tasse, mais attendit avant de la lui donner, se tenant à deux mètres du malade. Alberich continuait de le regarder comme une bête sauvage, encore affalé sur le lit.</p><p>– T’attends quoi pour me le donner ? T’es vraiment un mauvais hôte.<br/>– Je ne veux pas que tu salisses les draps. Commence par t’installer correctement. A moins que tu n’en sois pas capable.<br/>– Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que… <i>Alberich forçait sur ses bras en grimaçant</i>. Je vais y arriver. J’ai peut-être pas de gros bras, mais je reste un guerre divin.</p><p>Après plusieurs tentatives non concluantes, Mime soupira et se résolut à aider son invité à s’asseoir dans le lit, le calant contre les oreillers avant de poser le plateau sur ses genoux.</p><p>– C’est quoi ça ? demanda Alberich en prenant un sachet qui était déposé sur le plateau.<br/>– Un reste de médicament qu’il y avait ici. Quand j’étais enfant, je suis tombé gravement malade et le médecin nous avait vendus ça. C’est efficace contre la fièvre.<br/>– Si ça se trouve, c’est périmé.<br/>– Ecoute, c’est toi qui es malade, pas moi. Et vu comment tu me casses les oreilles, j’aimerai que tu guérisses au plus vite. Tu es encore plus imbuvable que d’habitude. Alors bois ton bouillon, ta tisane que je viens de faire, prends ton médicament et arrête de faire chier. Et si tu me sors encore « pour qui tu te prends ? », tu vas le regretter. Contrairement à toi, je peux encore mer servir de mes pouvoirs.</p><p>Cette fois, Alberich ne répliqua pas. Il mangea calmement et ingurgita la poudre médicamenteuse en faisant la grimace. Cette mimique ne manqua pas de faire sourire Mime qui reconnaissait bien un fils de bonne famille qui devait avoir l’habitude qu’on adoucisse les remèdes. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et débarrassa le plateau lorsqu’il eut terminé.</p><p>– C’était bon, merci, dit tout bas Alberich.<br/>– Tu vois quand tu veux.<br/>– Ça va, hein ! grogna cette fois le malade. Et toi, tu ne manges pas ?<br/>– Tout à l’heure quand tu dormiras. C’est la nuit sainte et j’ai envie de manger avec plaisir, pas en te surveillant.<br/>– Je m’enfuirai pas. J’ai même pas la force de me lever.</p><p>Mime soupira avant de rapporter le plateau à la cuisine, puis il revint dans la chambre avec un livre qu’il tendit à Alberich, des récits héroïques d’anciens guerriers asgardiens.</p><p>– Tiens, pour t’occuper. C’était mon livre préféré quand je vivais encore avec mon père. C’est sûr que ce n’est pas aussi savant que ce que tu as l’habitude de lire…<br/>– C’est très bien, coupa Alberich en prenant l’ouvrage. Merci. Je vais prendre mon temps pour le lire.<br/>– J’en ai d’autres, mais pas beaucoup. Je peux toujours me rendre chez mon ancien professeur pour t’en trouver plus. On va rester là tous les deux pendant plusieurs jours.<br/>– Merci, dit encore Alberich qui avait commencé sa lecture.<br/>– Est-ce que ta fièvre remonte ? Non, parce que je te trouve bien poli d’un coup.<br/>– Ferme ton clapet, d’accord ? <i>nouveau regard mauvais du guerrier de Delta</i>.<br/>– J’aime mieux ça, je te retrouve.<br/>– J’ai pas envie de subir ta technique, mais ma patience a des limites.</p><p>Le silence s’installa entre les deux hommes, juste interrompu par le son de la harpe de Mime qui s’était assis sur une chaise à proximité du lit. Cette fois, Alberich ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de lire. Ses yeux semblèrent même s’illuminer à mesure qu’il tournait les pages, détail qui n’échappa pas à l’hôte de la maison.</p><p>– Ça te plait ?<br/>– Pour des gros bras, ils sont pas mal. Et même la fille, elle n’est pas mauvaise pour du sexe faible.<br/>– Alberich, soupira Mime, pourquoi est-ce que tu t’obstines comme ça ? <br/>– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?<br/>– Les gros bras, le sexe faible, les gueux, tu te crois vraiment au-dessus de tout le monde. Seulement regarde où ça t’a mené. T’es juste un prisonnier que tout le monde méprise et ignore. Ça fait des mois que tu es en détention et tu n’as toujours rien appris. Tu clames ton nom sans même savoir que ton père t’a déjà déshérité et nié ton existence parce qu’il a trop honte.<br/>– Comment ?<br/>– Désolé de te l’apprendre comme ça, mais comme personne ne se décide à le faire, je m’y colle. Je préfère te le dire cash, je sais que tu n’aimes pas qu’on tourne autour du pot.<br/>– Mon père… comment… <i>grincement des dents d’Alberich, suspendant sa phrase</i>.<br/>– Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu n’es pas stupide, Alberich. Tu ne l’es même pas du tout. Tu as la tête bien faite, seulement tu t’en sers mal.<br/>– Je vais le tuer, ce bâtard, explosa le traitre. C’est moi qui donnais leur grandeur aux Megrez. C’est moi qui ai donné plus de prestige à cette famille de bouseux en devenant conseiller et guerrier divin. Je vais le tuer.<br/>– Tu es en colère et c’est normal. Mais Alberich, tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas te laisser dominer par elle. J’ai tué mon père sur le coup de la colère sans même le laisser s’expliquer et je le regrette bien aujourd’hui. <br/>– Tais-toi, qu’est-ce que tu y comprends ? Ton cas n’a rien à voir avec le mien. J’étais du prestige depuis ma naissance, et maintenant je ne vaux pas mieux qu’une bouse de cheval. J’ai tout perdu à cause d’Hilda qui nie mes capacités. Je les hais, elle et mon père. Qu’ils crèvent, QU’ILS CREVENT.<br/>– Alberich, stop, calme-toi, essaya de tempérer Mime qui s’était rapproché et le secouait par les épaules. <br/>– Je les hais, je les hais. Et je hais ce royaume qui bride mes capacités. Je vaux mieux que ça. Je vaux mieux que d’être traité comme ça. Pourquoi personne ne voit ma grandeur ?</p><p>Une nouvelle quinte de toux interrompit son monologue de martyr. Alberich s’était remis à pleurer des larmes de rage. En touchant son front, Mime remarqua qu’il était bouillant. La fièvre remontait malgré le médicament, et cela amplifiait son état délirant. D’un mouvement brusque, il dégagea la main de Mime.</p><p>– Lâche-moi, sale mouchard. Ça aussi tu vas le rapporter à sa majesté Hilda, hein ? Et je te fais chier à être là, n’est-ce pas ? Bah vas-y, jette-moi dehors, dans le froid, à la merci des bêtes sauvages. J’en ai plus rien à foutre de crever. Je préfère encore mourir que de voir ma propre déchéance un jour de plus.<br/>– La fièvre te fait dire n’importe quoi.<br/>– Non, je suis parfaitement lucide. Laisse-moi crever, tu m’entends. LAISSE-MOI CREVER.<br/>– Tu délires complètement, Alberich. Il faut faire tomber ta fièvre.<br/>– Lâche-moi, laisse-moi, pleurait le prestigieux guerrier divin qui tomba littéralement du lit en essayant de se relever. Je pars… je veux pas… dépendre de toi. Rends-moi ce qui reste de ma dignité.</p><p>Alberich rampait par terre, décidé à quitter le foyer, mais il n’irait pas loin. Il avançait très lentement et difficilement, et il frissonnait, signe de sa fièvre. Mime eut tout le temps pour sortir et se rendre à l’écurie. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’y avait plus de cheval, mais l’eau croupie de leur bac était toujours là, ou plus exactement l’eau gelée. Il brisa la glace et récupéra plusieurs morceaux qu’il ramena à l’intérieur et enferma dans une serviette. Dans la chambre, Alberich avait cessé d’avancer. A plat ventre par terre, il reprenait difficilement son souffle et toussait régulièrement en frissonnant. Mime le releva autoritairement sans lui demander son avis pour le remettre sur le lit et il déboutonna sa chemise pour la lui retirer.</p><p>– J’ai froid, gémit Alberich.<br/>– Il faut te refroidir, tu as trop de fièvre.<br/>– J’ai froid, j’ai froid, répétait Alberich désespérément en quête de chaleur, se collant contre Mime. J’ai froid.<br/>– Courage Alberich. Souviens-toi, tu n’es pas n’importe qui. Tu es un homme très intelligent, un élu de notre Seigneur, et tes capacités ne doivent pas s’évanouir comme ça. Et j’ai pas non plus envie que tu y passes. Allez, tiens le coup.</p><p>Alberich ne répondit plus mais resserra ses bras autour de Mime, se blottissant toujours plus contre lui pour se réchauffer. Le musicien profita de cette position pour lui passer un chiffon d’eau fraiche dans son dos, puis il le réinstalla sur les oreillers, une serviette de glace derrière sa nuque, d’autres sur ses aines, et il le recouvrit légèrement. Il savait que c’était inconfortable pour le malade qui grelottait, mais c’était le meilleur moyen pour faire baisser sa température au plus vite.</p><p>A son tour, Mime se déshabilla partiellement. Quitte à devoir veiller constamment sur l’état d’Alberich, autant se mettre à l’aise. Il se glissa à ses côtés dans le large lit, non sans vérifier le poêle une dernière fois. A ses côtés, Alberich semblait à semi-conscient. Pas complètement endormi, mais pas complètement réveillé non plus. Mime récupéra le livre que son invité avait commencé et repris la lecture à voix haute, berçant Alberich des récits de héros.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Le jour réveilla Alberich, de même que l’inconfort de se retrouver dans une literie humide. Sérieusement, il n’avait quand même pas eu un accident à son âge, non ? Le guerrier divin de Delta se redressa pour remarquer qu’il ne s’agissait que de sa transpiration et des serviettes de glace qui avaient fondu dans la nuit. Encore heureux, il avait eu son quota d’humiliation la nuit dernière.<p>Ce matin, Alberich se sentait beaucoup mieux. Sa fièvre était visiblement tombée pour le moment. Bon, il reconnaissait que son hôte n’était peut-être pas des plus agréable, mais au moins il était efficace. D’ailleurs, où était-il ? </p><p>Quelque chose bougea à ses côtés dans le lit. Alberich remarqua avec horreur que Mime avait dormi avec lui. Immédiatement, il se leva, non sans se tenir au chevet pour soutenir ses jambes encore faibles.</p><p>– Toi ! Mais qu’’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n’as pas honte ? Sors de mon lit immédiatement, protesta Alberich.<br/>– Je te signale que c’est MON lit et que tu te trouves sous MON toit, répliqua Mime en se redressant. Si ça ne te va pas, tu peux encore dormir sur le tapis.<br/>– T’as pas une autre chambre ?<br/>– Si, mais elle n’est pas chauffée et pas question que j’y allume le poêle parce que tu fais ton pudique. Le bois, c’est pas illimité.<br/>– Misère, maugréa Alberich.<br/>– Oh ça va, on est deux hommes. Je vois pas ce qu’il y de si dérangeant. Disons que nous passons les fêtes entre amis.<br/>– J’ai connu de meilleures fêtes que ça.<br/>– Tu préfères retourner dans ton cachot ?<br/>– J’y retournerai après le nouvel an de toute façon.<br/>– Justement, profite de ta petite liberté conditionnelle.<br/>– Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me lâcher.<br/>– Je te laisserai un peu seul quand j’irai faire une course ou chasser. D’ailleurs, c’est noël aujourd’hui, et comme j’ai un invité de marque, je vais essayer d’aller débusquer deux lièvres.<br/>– Pourquoi deux ? Je mange pas tant que ça.<br/>– J’en échangerai un contre des légumes à la ferme d’à côté ? Le troque, c’est pas une notion qui te parle ?<br/>– Pas vraiment, non. Là où j’ai grandi, pas besoin de se casser le cul pour se nourrir.<br/>– Pauvre petit noble qui ne saurait pas se débrouiller par lui-même.<br/>– N’en rajoute pas. J’ai été éduqué comme ça, je n’y peux rien.</p><p>Mime sourit largement, ce qui fit davantage grimacer Alberich qui n’appréciait pas qu’on se foute de lui.</p><p>– Te fous pas de ma gueule, d’accord ?<br/>– Non, pas du tout, en fait je suis content. Tu sembles un peu différent par rapport à hier.<br/>– Comment ça ?<br/>– Et bien, l’ancien Alberich m’aurait déjà traité de gueux avec un ricanement moqueur. Alors que là, tu ne fais que me raconter ta jeunesse et ta vie de famille. <br/>– Hmphf, je n’ai plus de famille, dit Alberich avec un rire jaune en se souvenant de la révélation de Mime. J’ai régressé au même niveau que tous ces gueux que je méprisais, et même plus bas. Je n’ai plus de foyer, et je suis sûr que le centre social ne voudrait pas d’un type comme moi.<br/>– Tu as encore ta chambre au palais.<br/>– Mime, tu es naïf ou stupide ? Hilda me chante ses beaux discours, mais je sais déjà qu’elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance. A quoi bon tenter de me racheter, ça ne m’apportera presque rien, sauf une liberté où je n’ai nulle part où aller. J’aurais juste à me trouver une bicoque abandonnée et mourir de froid parce que je ne suis ni capable de m’occuper d’une cheminée, ni de couper du bois, encore moins de chasser ou copiner avec les voisins. Et mendier, ça jamais de la vie !</p><p>Le sourire de Mime ne disparaissait pas. Non, il ne me moquait pas de ce fils de bonne famille qui savait très bien se servir de sa tête mais pas de ses dix doigts. A vrai dire, le Alberich démuni et perdu le touchait, et en tant que fils de Forkel, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. C’était encore le meilleur hommage qu’il pouvait rendre à son père : aider un Asgardien dans le besoin.</p><p>Mime s’approcha et déposa sa main sur l’épaule de son invité, lequel ne le repoussa pas cette fois. Le musicien se rendit compte que sa peau dénudée était glacée, Alberich ne portant toujours que son pantalon.</p><p>– Je vais te montrer, ce n’est pas compliqué, dit affablement Mime. On va passer plusieurs jours ensemble ici après tout, et pas question que je m’occupe de l’intendance tout seul. Il faudra que tu y mettes du tien et que tu te salisses les mains.<br/>– Ai-je le choix ?<br/>– Avec tes capacités intellectuelles, je suis sûr que tu serais plus rusé qu’un renard et un excellent chasseur. Et puis, tu n’es pas un faible homme, non ? Tu es un guerrier divin et un bon escrimeur. Ton cas n’est pas désespéré, il faut juste te donner quelques directives et je suis sûr que tu t’en sortiras rapidement tout seul.<br/>– Moi, chasser… keuf keuf.<br/>– Rassure-toi, je ne t’emmènerai pas dehors tant que tu ne seras pas complètement guéri. Mais je pense que tu peux déjà m’aider à changer les draps du lit pour les laver et à préparer le repas. Je vais te donner des vêtements, on doit faire la même taille. Oh, et ne compte pas sur moi pour chauffer une autre chambre. Ma réserve de bois est limitée. Où tu dors ici avec moi, où tu te les gèles ailleurs.<br/>– Ça va, maugréa Alberich. Comme s’il allait se passer quelque chose entre nous.<br/>– Ce serait cocasse en effet, rit un peu Mime.</p><p>Il avait beau dire ça, le musicien s’étonnait tout de même de la fine musculature de son invité, et encore que celle-ci avait dû en partie fondre à cause de son emprisonnement. Alberich n’était pas aussi musclé que ne pouvait l’être Thor ou Siegfried, mais ses entrainements à l’épée avaient dû forger un peu son corps tout de même, le rendant plutôt attrayant en soi. Il pourrait avoir du succès auprès de ces dames, ou même des hommes. Enfin, Mime était peut-être un peu jeune pour penser à ça. Il ne s’y connaissait pas tellement en relation d’adultes. Son père était un guerrier dans l’âme qui n’avait jamais eu d’amante.</p><p>– Tiens, enfile ça.<br/>– Merci, dit tout bas Alberich en prenant la tunique et le pantalon propre.</p><p>Ça semblait encore difficile pour lui de faire preuve de reconnaissance, mais ça viendrait, se dit Mime en le laissant s’habiller tranquillement. Il en était sûr, Alberich n’était pas un cas désespéré.  Il pouvait changer et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour cela.</p><p>– Je te laisse, je vais sortir chasser. La nuit tombe tôt à cette période. J’ai un peu de pain si tu veux. Il doit avoir durci mais tu peux le tremper dans le reste bouillon.<br/>– Et toi, tu ne déjeunes pas ?<br/>– Les gueux ont l’habitude d’avoir le ventre vide, sourit Mime en lançant un regard entendu.<br/>– Désolé de t’avoir insulté, détourna la tête Alberich qui semblait honteux de ses propres paroles.<br/>– Je te pardonne. Et ne t’inquiète pas, je préfère chasser sans être alourdi par la digestion. On a l’esprit plus vif quand notre corps se purge.<br/>– Vraiment ? <i>yeux d’Alberich s’illuminant à cette révélation</i>.<br/>– Essaie donc.</p><p>Mime mit une cape sur ses épaules et se saisit d’un arc avant de se retourner.</p><p>– Alberich ?<br/>– Hum ?<br/>– Sois le bienvenu chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce que l’avenir te réserve, mais tu pourras toujours te réfugier ici si un jour tu te retrouves à la rue. Si tout le monde te tourne le dos, moi je ne laisserai pas tomber un ami. Alors ne stresse pas, d’accord ?</p><p>Clin d’œil avant de quitter la maison, laissant un Alberich pantois qui n’avait pas tellement l’habitude de ce genre de discours. Depuis son enfance, son entourage faisait l’éloge de son intelligence, de ce qu’elle pouvait apporter au royaume, mais Alberich n’avait pas le souvenir que quelqu’un se soit réellement soucié de ce qu’il ressentait. On mettait tellement de pression sur ses jeunes épaules, mais plus d’une fois l’enfant qu’il était craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu’on espérait pour lui. Il se souvenait des angoisses qu’il avait le soir. Seule sa vieille peluche qu’il serrait fort contre lui le réconfortait.</p><p>De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et tombèrent sur le parquet, vite suivies par le guerrier de Delta qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, à la fois anéanti par sa chute et heureux qu’une personne soit là pour l’aider à se relever. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il pleura bruyamment, comme jamais auparavant, expulsant ses démons.</p><p>En ce jour de noël, Alberich devint un autre homme.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Mime rentra plusieurs heures plus tard les bras chargés. La chasse avait été bonne et il avait pu piéger non pas un mais trois lièvres. Il avait pu en échanger deux contre des légumes, mais également du lait et du miel qui serait utile pour soigner Alberich. Il était même passé chez son ancien professeur pour lui emprunter quelques livres. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne ferait pas pour son petit noble d’invité.<p>La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu’il pénétra chez lui. Il fut ravi de constater que l’ancien noble n’avait pas mis le feu à son habitacle en s’occupant de la cheminée. A son grand étonnement, il retrouva la maisonnée balayée, la vaisselle de la veille visiblement nettoyée, et son invité affalé sur la table, une tasse vide devant lui, surement de la tisane qu’il s’était préparé lui-même. Il dormait sur le livre qu’il lui avait donné la vieille. Son teint rougi signalait que sa fièvre remontait, et il toussait encore à intervalle régulier.</p><p>Mime sourit, il semblait tellement innocent comme ça. Le musicien déposa sa cape, son arme, ses vivres et il se rendit à la chambre pour constater que les draps avaient même été changés. Bon, les anciens n’étaient pas lavés, mais c’était déjà bien pour un premier jour. Il aurait bien aimé voir ça. Alberich avait assurément mérité son ragoût de lièvre, mais ça serait pour demain maintenant.</p><p>Mime revint à la cuisine pour réveiller son invité et l’aider à se coucher.</p><p>– Mime ? demanda Alberich d’une voix endormie. Tu es rentré ?<br/>– Tu aurais dû aller au lit si tu étais fatigué. Tu es encore malade, n’en fais pas trop.<br/>– T’étais où ? Il est tard et tu rentrais pas.<br/>– La chasse, c’est pas si simple tu sais. Mais ça valait le coup que je m’éloigne et insiste.<br/>– Je me suis inquiété.<br/>– Tu ne devrais pas.<br/>– Ne crève pas avant de m’avoir appris ce que je dois savoir.<br/>– Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, repose-toi. Tu vas prendre un médicament avant de dormir, et du lait au miel.<br/>– Du lait au miel ? - <i>les yeux d’Alberich s’était subitement illuminé, à moins que ça ne soit la fièvre qui les lui rendait brillants</i>.<br/>– Tiens, mets cette chemise de nuit, je te rapporte ça.</p><p>Les yeux doublement brillants du guerrier de Delta lorsqu’il but sa tasse ne s’échappèrent pas à Mime. Même l’amer remède passa beaucoup mieux.</p><p>– Tu aimes ça ?<br/>– C’est la meilleure chose que j’ai avalé depuis que je suis ici… en fait depuis qu’on est revenu à la vie. <br/>– J’imagine qu’en prison, les repas n’étaient pas fameux.<br/>– Ton bouillon d’os est assez fade. J’ai plus l’impression de boire de l’eau aromatisée mais, je sais pas, il est chaleureux.<br/>– C’est le bouillon des pauvres, dit affablement Mime. Quand on n’a plus rien, on a toujours ça.<br/>– C’est pas si mal, sourit Alberich. Je pense que je pourrais m’y habituer.<br/>– Mais demain, tu as bien mérité un festin, messire Alberich.<br/>– Ne m’appelle plus comme ça, grogna à nouveau l’ex-noble.<br/>– Je plaisante. Allez, bonne nuit, demain on cuisinera ensemble, dit Mime en remontant les couvertures.<br/>– C’est bon, objectiva Alberich en s’arrangeant dans le lit. Je suis pt’être un fils de bonne famille mais je peux encore me border tout seul.<br/>– Tu es plutôt dégourdi en fait. Ça sera plus simple que ce que je croyais de t’apprendre.<br/>– Tu me prends pour qui ? grommela le guerrier de Delta enfoui sous les couvertures.</p><p>Mime sourit. Alberich changeait mais restait lui-même. Malgré tout, il sentait qu’il n’avait pas finir de découvrir tout ce que cachait cette personne. Cet ancien noble qui avait grandi dans l’opulence avait-il eu une jeunesse si heureuse ? Mime en douta lorsque dans le nuit, Alberich vint se serrer contre lui, l’enlaçant dans son sommeil comme s’il était une peluche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Balade musicale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 17 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Saga x Mû pour SaintEvilCat aka Cheshire</p><p>Univers : post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Romance débutante, humour</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Je m’excuse en avance parce que j’ai manqué d’idées pour cette entrée. Elle est l’une de celle qui m’a donnée le plus de mal et je trouve qu’au final, c’est tout sauf bien. Et qu’est-ce que je fais quand je manque d’idées ? De l’humour nul. En espérant qu’elle vous distrait tout de même.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Joyeux noël mon frère.</p><p>Saga, le nez plongé dans un livre, releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant Kanon lui tendre un paquet.</p><p>– Heu... merci. Mais Kanon, noël ce n'est que dans trois semaines.<br/>– Je tenais à t’offrir ton cadeau maintenant. Allez ouvre-le, s’impatienta Kanon en sautillant comme un enfant.<br/>– Kanon, attends, ne me dis pas que tu comptes partir au Sanctuaire sous-marin plus tôt que prévu ? Tu m’as dit que tu ne partirais pas avant le 20 décembre.<br/>– Mais non, et je te rappelle que je ne passe que le réveillon avec Poséidon et les marinas. Le vingt-cinq, tu sais qu’Athéna rassemble tous les sanctuaires ici. <br/>– Mais je vais passer le réveillon seul, moi, se lamenta l’aîné.<br/>– Ou pas. Ouvre ton cadeau, tu vas comprendre.</p><p>Le petit paquet contenait un livre intitulé « <i>Arrêtez de réfléchir et vivez</i> ».</p><p>– Kanon, réagit immédiatement Saga sur un ton de reproche. <br/>– Ça ne peut plus durer, grand frère, répliqua plus vigoureusement le cadet.<br/>– Mêle-toi de tes affaires.<br/>– Mes affaires vont très bien. J’ai un amant adorable et sensible que je comble à la perfection.<br/>– Quand je te dis de te mêler de tes affaires, je ne te demande pas de tout me raconter. Je sais que tu as une vie de couple PARFAITE. <br/>– T’es jaloux ?<br/>– Non, je suis content pour toi et tu le sais, se renfrogna l’aîné.<br/>– Saga, reprit plus calmement Kanon en lui prenant les mains. Ce n’est pas pour t’embêter. Je veux vraiment que tu trouves ton bonheur, et il est deux temples plus bas.<br/>– C’est pas possible.<br/>– Tu rabâches ça depuis notre résurrection.<br/>– J’ai tué son maitre, son père de cœur, j’ai été complice de son exil, j’ai...<br/>– J’ai manipulé Poséidon et toute son armée, le coupa le second gémeau. La plupart des marinas sont morts à cause de moi. Et pourtant, ils me considèrent aujourd’hui comme un confrère, et mon Sorrente m’a pardonné. Et j’ai aussi obtenu le pardon de mon grand frère chéri que j’ai tant fait souffrir. C’est pas impossible, Saga. Tu te mets des barrières tout seul.<br/>– J’ai peur qu’il me rejette.<br/>– Il te rejettera pas, lui assura Kanon.<br/>– Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ?<br/>– Bon, écoute. On a eu cette discussion au moins cent fois et ça ne mène jamais à rien. Tu veux me faire plaisir pour noël ? Tu ne refuserais rien à ton adorable petit frère, hein ?<br/>– Tu en fais trop, Kanon répliqua Saga blasé.<br/>– Bref, demain, rends-toi à Athènes au marché de noël. Plus exactement, poste-toi à proximité des balades en calèche. Mû devrait normalement t’y rejoindre.<br/>– Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?<br/>– Regarde ça, dit le second gémeau en donnant un flyer à son aîné.<br/>– <i>Venez vivre la plus romantique des balades, lut Saga. Promenade en calèche tirée par un lutin de noël au travers des rues illuminées d'Athènes. Pensez à réserver.</i><br/>– Mon intuition me dit que Mû arrivera avec une place réservée pour vous deux.<br/>– Mû aurait réservé ça ? demanda l’aîné suspicieux. Pourquoi j’ai le sentiment que c’est encore un de tes plans foireux. Ça fait des mois que t’essais de m’arranger le coup.<br/>– On s’en fiche, tu y vas et c’est tout. <br/>– Ça sent le complot à plein nez.<br/>– Saga, si tu fais faux bond à Mû, je partirai plus tôt que prévu au sanctuaire sous-marin.<br/>– Tu me fais du chantage ! s’outra l’aîné.<br/>– Pour ton bien, grand frère, tu me remercieras. Oh, et je vais te prêter des affaires. Les tiennes sont ringardes. <br/>– Sympathique, répliqua Saga vexé comme un pou.<br/>– Et je vais te peigner aussi, faire un effet à tes cheveux.<br/>– Non mais ça va, je peux me préparer tout seul.<br/>– Mais tu vas enfin te jeter à l’eau et te déclarer à ton âme-sœur. Faut pas que t’ais l’air pouilleux. C’est le genre de souvenir que tu gardes toute ta vie.<br/>– J’ai dit que j’irai faire la balade si Mû a effectivement une réservation. Mais j’ai pas parlé de me déclarer.<br/>– Merde Saga, c’est ta chance là. S’il-te-plait, je veux te voir heureux. S’il-te-plait.</p><p>Argh, ces yeux de chaton, Saga ne pouvait pas y résister. Maudit Aiolia qui lui avait appris cette technique redoutable.</p><p>– Je... je vais y réfléchir.<br/>– Parfait ! Enfin on avance. Et lis bien ce livre, tu as toute la nuit pour t’ôter ta culpabilité désuète. Pète un bon coup, ça te fera du bien.<br/>– Kanon, répliqua Saga outré. Je le lierai plus tard. Il faut aller faire des courses pour le repas de ce soir.<br/>– Je commande des pizzas.<br/>– Encore ! On a mangé chinois à emporter cette semaine, kebab, fast-food, crêperie, c’est pas très sain tout ça. Tu veux me faire engraisser ?<br/>– T’as peur que ça ne plaise pas à Mû ? T'inquiète, si t'es en couple en lui, tu vas maigrir. Les moutons, ça broute de l'herbe, non ?<br/>– Je vais lire dans ma chambre, ça vaudra mieux que de t’entendre dire des sottises.<br/>– Je t’appelle quand les pizzas sont arrivées. Des sottises, se moqua Kanon en parlant à lui-même, tout en cherchant le flyer de la pizzéria. Mais quelle façon solennelle de parler. Il vit à quelle époque, sérieux ? Même les dinosaures ont un langage moins vieillot. Avec Mû, ils font vraiment la paire.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Joyeux noël maître Mû.<br/>– Kiki, je t’ai déjà dit que noël, ce n'est que dans trois semaines ! Tu n’auras pas tes cadeaux maintenant.<br/>– Allons Mû, intervint Shion qui était arrivé en même temps que Kiki, le petit veut te faire un cadeau en avance. Accepte-le.<br/>– Vous êtes là aussi, maître ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br/>– Ouvrez maître, s'excitait le bambin.<p>Le cadeau qui n’était qu’une enveloppe contenait deux billets pour une balade en calèche romantique, à faire en couple. La réservation était prévue pour le lendemain.</p><p>– C’est très gentil, Kiki. Mais tu sais bien que je suis célibataire.<br/>– Pour le moment, mais saisissez cette opportunité pour vous déclarer à Saga. Il viendra vous rejoindre là-bas. Et c’est vrai, je ne mens pas.<br/>– Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu sais de Saga et moi ?<br/>– Mais vous l’aimez, c’est évident, dit simplement le garçonnet avec toute la franchise propre aux enfants.<br/>– Hein ? Mais... rougit le Bélier. Non, je...<br/>– C’est effectivement évident, Mû, dit alors Shion. Tout le monde le sait, ça saute aux yeux.<br/>– Je... bon d’accord, vous m’avez percé à jour. Mais oubliez ça, ce n’est pas réciproque, dit tristement Mû en posant la réservation.<br/>– Pourquoi il voudrait pas de vous ? Vous êtes beau et gentil. Vous êtes parfait, maître, s’exclama l’enfant en se serrant contre son tuteur. Si j’étais grand, je serais amoureux de vous.<br/>– Ce n’est pas si simple, Kiki, rit malgré tout le Bélier en frottant la tête rousse de son apprenti.<br/>– Bon Mû, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais cette histoire traîne trop en longueur. Tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous, et je peux te garantir que ton chevalier charmant y sera aussi, <i>foi de grand papa qui en a marre de voir son fiston malheureux</i>.<br/>– C’était très embarrassant, maître, rougit Mû.<br/>– M’en fous.<br/>– Je crois que Dohko qui a retrouvé la fougue de sa jeunesse à une mauvaise influence sur vous.<br/>– Si ça se trouve c’est moi qui ai une mauvaise influence sur lui, répliqua malicieusement le patriarche.<br/>– Je ne veux pas savoir en fait, répondit le Bélier sans entrain.</p><p>Kiki resserra encore plus son étreinte et Shion passa ses bras autour des épaules du Bélier en titre. Ils se turent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu’à ce que Shion brise le silence.</p><p>– Tu sais comment Athéna surnomme ses chevaliers ?<br/>– Les chevaliers de l’espoir, répondit Mû.<br/>– Exactement, et si l’un d’eux perd cet espoir, tout le monde s’effondre.<br/>– Une pierre en moins ne fait pas s’effondrer un mur.<br/>– On s’en fiche que le mur tienne encore debout, il ne sera plus le même. Beaucoup de gens tienne à toi, Mû. Aldébaran, Aiolia et Milo sont venus me demander de t’aider car ils s’inquiètent. Et Shaka m’a donné ça, dit Shion en tendant un flacon.<br/>– C’est quoi ?<br/>– Un mélange d’épices ayurvédiques apparemment très aphrodisiaque.</p><p>Mû qui allait ouvrit le flacon suspendit subitement son geste.</p><p>– Maître, enfin ! rougit encore l’atlante aux cheveux lilas. Je vous signale qu’il y a des enfants dans cette pièce.<br/>– Je sais comment on fait les bébés, répliqua Kiki fier de lui, et c’est pas dans les choux comme vous me l’aviez dit.<br/>– C’est bien mon petit, le congratula Shion. Tu retiens bien mes leçons.<br/>– Quoi ? Non mais je rêve. Bon allez, dehors tous les deux. Kiki, tu vas aller courir autour du sanctuaire en punition, et maître, je ne veux plus vous voir aujourd’hui. Vous me gênez affreusement. Allez, oust.<br/>– Aphrodite viendra te chercher demain matin pour faire les boutiques, dit Shion tout sourire qui se faisait pousser vers l’extérieur. Tu dois être classe pour ton rendez-vous.<br/>– Je n’irai pas.<br/>– Tu veux poser un râteau à Saga ? Oh, mais il sera tellement triste.<br/>– Je vous renie en tant que maître, vil manipulateur, explosa Mû en claquant la porte.</p><p>Jetés dehors comme des malpropres, le vieil homme à l’apparence jeune et l’enfant se sourirent, complices. Il savait que Mû ne voudrait jamais rendre Saga triste, surtout par sa faute. Shion avait pincé la bonne corde. Maintenant, ils étaient sûrs qu’il se rendrait à ce rendez-vous.</p><p>– Il va être sur les nerfs ce soir. Tu veux venir dormir au palais ? proposa Shion.<br/>– Il y aura des frites ?<br/>– Des frites, des pâtes, des gâteaux, ce que tu veux. Et laisse tomber la course, dit le patriarche d’un geste de la main. <br/>– Mais c’est un ordre de maître Mû.<br/>– Et moi je suis ton Grand Pope et je t’ordonne de ne pas aller courir. Viens, on va plutôt jouer à des jeux de société avec Dohko.<br/>– Génial !</p><p>Pour Shion qui avait raté les meilleures années de la vie de Mû, il se rattrapait bien avec Kiki, le gâtant trop, et le garnement en profitait largement.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence plus que gênant, Saga et Mû regardaient chacun de leur côté tandis que le faux lutin poussait la chansonnette. Il en faisait clairement trop, à croire qu'il avait été payé pour leur tenir la chandelle.<p>–  Il fait froid, vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi j'ai un plaid, mais vous, vous devriez vous serrer, sinon vous allez attraper la mort. Vous êtes bien sapés, dis donc, mais ça tient pas chaud vos vêtements là.</p><p>Aucun des deux ne répondirent. Saga se risqua à jeter un œil à Mû qui ne semblait pas dérangé par les températures basses. Mince, c'était l'occasion pour lui de faire un geste, lui offrir sa veste, mais le Bélier avait passé des années dans les montagnes de l’Himalaya, dans l’austère région de Jamir. Il avait dû connaitre des hivers bien plus rudes qu’en Grèce, et tout ça par sa faute. Comment Saga pouvait-il prétendre obtenir l'amour de cet homme dont il avait gâché une grande partie de sa vie ? Impossible, juste impossible. Il avait bien lu le livre de Kanon, mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait une grosse différence, et Saga ne se sentait pas capable d'effacer sa culpabilité, pas quand Mû se montrait si distant avec lui.</p><p>Une autre calèche suivait de près celle du duo silencieux. Trois personnes s'y trouvaient, jumelles en main, observant sans vergogne Saga et Mû.</p><p>–  C'est une catastrophe, ils ne se parlent même pas, se lamenta Shion. Kanon, tu as offert le bon livre à ton frère ? <br/>–  Ben évidemment. Je sais lire quand même, railla le second gémeau.<br/>–  Pourquoi ils ne se déclarent pas puisqu'ils s'aiment tous les deux ? Je comprends pas, demanda Kiki assis entre eux.<br/>–  Parce que cet imbécile de Saga est pas foutu d'avancer.<br/>–  Comment tu parles de mon grand frère !<br/>–  Hé dis donc, les interrompit le conducteur de la calèche lui aussi déguisé en lutin, vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes en couple.<br/> –  Ben évidemment, répondit Shion. Regardez, on a même eu un enfant ensemble.<br/>–  Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi la mère, s'empressa de dire Kanon.<br/>–  J'ai hérité du physique de papa Shion et de la personnalité de papa Kanon, rajouta Kiki qui se prenait au jeu de ses « papas ».<br/>–  Heu… mais vous êtes deux hommes ?<br/>–  Et alors, vous savez pas comment on plante la graine ?<br/>–  Euh…<br/>–  Je vous ai donné un gros pourboire pour que vous suiviez de près la calèche de votre collègue. Alors avancez sans poser de question.</p><p>Les mètres défilaient, et toujours aucun avancement du côté de Saga et Mû. Il était temps de passer au plan B. Discrètement, Shion rampa le long de la calèche de son disciple pour héler le chauffeur et lui donner à lui aussi un gros pourboire ainsi qu’un poste cassette qu’il enclencha. </p><p>– Mise en place de l’atmosphère, chuchota Kanon lui aussi collé à la calèche telle une araignée, que tout le monde voyait de l’extérieur mais pas les amoureux du cul tourné.</p><p>La musique monta. Des percussions, cordes et cuivres et une ballade grave s’éleva.</p><p>– <i>Regarde-le. Doux et robuste à la fois</i>, chanta doucement Kanon en se rapprochant subrepticement de l’oreille de son jumeau. <i>Il ne dit rien, il se tait, mais ton cœur brûle en secret. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais c’est plus fort que toi, t’aimerais bien l’embrasser.</i></p><p>Saga tourna brusquement la tête en sentant un souffle dans son oreille, mais Kanon s’était déjà retiré pour revenir se coller sur les côtés de la calèche.</p><p>– Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il à Mû.</p><p>Le Bélier tourna la tête dans sa direction, tandis que Shion s’élevait dans son dos. Il ouvrit la fiole épicée confiée par Shaka et diffusa les odeurs aphrodisiaques entre les deux hommes avant de chanter à son tour.</p><p>– <i>Tu rêves de lui. Tu l'attends depuis toujours. Si c'est un roman d'amour, faut provoquer l’étincelle. Et les mots, crois-moi, pour ça il n’y en a pas, décide-toi, embrasse-le.</i><br/>– Ils sont de quelle espèce tes parents ? demanda le chauffeur à Kiki resté dans la calèche de derrière.<br/>– Papa Kanon est moitié dragon des mers, tsundere sur les bords avec un goût prononcé pour les flûtes, et papa Shion, c’est un dinosaure à corne qui aime bien les balançoires.<br/>– Pauvre gosse, dit le cocher avec compassion. Tu veux un bonbon ?<br/>– Oui ! s'extasia l’enfant.</p><p>Et alors que Kiki profitait des douces attentions de l’employé de mairie qui avait pitié de lui et songeait à faire appel aux services sociaux, la température monta entre Saga et Mû. L’effluve épicée faisait son effet. Des gouttes de sueur dévalaient sur leurs fronts et leurs dos, et une tension se faisait gravement sentir dans leur bas bas-ventre. Pourtant, ils restèrent à leur place, accoudés chacun de leurs côtés, regardant à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Dans l'étroite calèche, leurs hanches se touchaient et cela devenait insupportable pour eux. Surtout qu’il y avait encore cette étrange musique qui s’élevait dans l’air.</p><p>– Ensemble maintenant, dirent en cœur Shion et Kanon. <i>Chalalalalala, ils sont intimidés, ils n’osent pas s’embrasser. Chalalalalalalala n’ayez pas peur, ne pensez qu’au bonheur. Allez embrassez-vous. Chalalalalalalala n’hésitez pas, puisque vous ne pensez qu’à ça, décidez-vous, embrassez-vous.</i></p><p>Les deux “lutins” étaient éberlués par ce qui ressemblait à un remix de <i>La petite sirène</i>. Et le pire, c’est que ça semblait marcher. Les secondes défilaient, et tandis que Shion et Kanon continuaient à susurrer « <i>décidez-vous, embrassez-vous</i> », Saga et Mû s'étaient enfin retournés pour se regarder, les joues en feu à cause des effluves aphrodisiaques.</p><p>– J’ai chaud, ça ne te gêne pas si j’enlève ma veste ? demanda Saga.<br/>– Non, pas du tout.<br/>– Il fait vraiment chaud d’un coup. Pourtant il a gelé ce matin.<br/>– Le temps est vraiment bizarre, en effet.<br/>– <i>Embrassez-vous, embrassez-vous</i>, répétaient en chanson les deux entremetteurs qui voulaient vite passer à la vitesse supérieure avant la fin de la musique.</p><p>Pouvait-on parler de progrès quand on passe de s’ignorer à parler de la météo ? Bon sang, mais à ce rythme, Athéna avait le temps de se réincarner deux fois.</p><p>Les yeux de Mû lorgnèrent bien malgré lui la sculpture de Saga. Il ne portait qu’un marcel blanc sous sa veste, laissant apparaitre ses clavicules, ses épaules, le haut de son torse. Son parfum s’éleva et le cœur du l’atlante cogna fortement. Cet homme était parfait, il l’aimait et le rendait fou. Mû déglutit. Saga se rendit compte qu’il était observé. Il rougit fortement, et le Bélier se rétracta.</p><p>– Pardon... je...<br/>– Non... c’est bon.</p><p>Ça y est, quelque chose se débloquait. Les deux hommes se fixaient, leurs yeux brillants d’amour qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre. </p><p>– C’est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, dit Saga en détournant les yeux, incapable de supporter ce regard qu’il ne pensait pas mériter. </p><p>Mû prit les mains du gémeau dans les siennes, moites à cet instant. Les siennes n’étaient pas mieux. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passait au juste pour que leurs corps s’enflamment de la sorte ?</p><p>Mû était sûr d'aimer son aîné. Il rêvait de lui, se languissait seul le soir. Par son incapacité à passer au-dessus de sa timidité, il inquiétait Shion et Aldébaran, peinait Kiki qui ressentait bien son trouble du haut de ses huit ans. Il aimait son père de cœur, son meilleur ami et son enfant, tout comme il aimait Saga. Ses mains dans les siennes, il ne voulait plus les lâcher, et comme Saga ne le repoussait pas, il osa se lancer.</p><p>– Tu n’as pas t’excuser de quoi que ce soit, Saga. Je t’ai pardonné, tout le monde t’a pardonné. On sait que ce n’était pas complètement toi, mais cette âme maléfique. Personne ne t’en veut, Saga. Accepte de te pardonner. Je te le demande en tant qu’ami.<br/>– Non, pas ami ! chuchota Shion dont la tête dépassait du côté de la calèche. Mû, sérieusement !<br/>–  Je ne sais pas, Mû.<br/>– Dis-le, je t’en prie. “Je me pardonne”. J’ai besoin de te l’entendre dire, Saga. C’est important pour moi. Si tu tiens à faire quelque chose pour expier tes fautes, alors dis ça.<br/>–  Merci Mû, s'extasiait tout bas Kanon. T'es un type bien, faudra que je t’invite pour une bouffe au troisième temple. C’est Saga qui cuisinera bien sûr.<br/>–  Je... je me pardonne, souffla Saga. Et Mû...</p><p>Les mains se Saga se resserrèrent sur celles du tibétain. C’était le moment, il devait lui dire. Il devait arrêter de se lamenter, de trop réfléchir. Il devait vivre, arrêter de donner du mouron à Kanon, et il n'en servirait que mieux Athéna s'il faisait la paix avec lui-même. Si les Dieux avaient été capable de pactiser entre eux, il était sans doute capable de faire la paix avec ses actes passés.</p><p>–  Mû, je t’a...</p><p>La calèche freina brusquement. Shion et Kanon tombèrent au sol dans un juron, tandis que Saga s’effondra sur Mû. Tout courage oublié, il eut vite fait de se redresser et se remettre à sa place bien de son côté.</p><p>– Que se passe-t-il ?<br/>– Un chat a subitement traversé la route, expliqua le lutin.<br/>– Saloperie de chat, raillait Kanon qui revenait s’installer à sa place dans la calèche de derrière où les attendait Kiki en train de lire un prospectus.<br/>– Ça y était presque. Ça y est était presque ! Je vais demander à Athéna l’autorisation d’exterminer ces bestioles, pestait Shion. La balade est presque finie et on est repassé du niveau zéro au niveau moins un.<br/>– J’ai une idée, dit alors Kiki.<br/>– Quoi ?<br/>– Je veux aider mon maître. Je ne veux plus l'entendre gémir le soir.<br/>– Tu sais que s’il se met en couple avec mon grand frère, il gémira aussi le soir.<br/>– Kanon ! C’est un gamin. Quel mauvais père tu fais.<br/>– Tu m’en as déjà raconté d’autres, papa Shion, répliqua l’enfant.<br/>– Hum hum, à quoi tu penses Kiki ? dit rapidement Shion pour changer de sujet.<br/>– Regardez, l’itinéraire se termine sous le gui. Ils doivent s’embrasser là.<br/>– Et comment tu comptes t’y prendre ?<br/>– En leur mettant la pression. Ils s’aiment déjà, ils ont juste besoin d’un petit coup de pouce.<br/>– Un petit coup de pouce ? A leur niveau, c’est un grand coup de pied au cul qu’il leur faut, maugréait le cadet des gémeaux.<br/>– Kanon, ton langage !<br/>– Oui bon ça va. T’es pas mon grand frère que je sache. </p><p>Shion soupira. Tout comme lui, Kanon était clairement épuisé de cette situation. Alors qu’ils s’étaient entrainés à pousser la chansonnette ensemble, pour rien au final, mais quelle déception !</p><p>– On compte sur toi, Kiki.<br/>– Laissez-moi faire et profitez de la balade.<br/>– Hmphf, j’aimerai mieux la faire avec Dohko/Sorrente, dirent à l’unisson les deux adultes.<br/>– Et j’aurais besoin d’un peu d’argent, demanda également le garçonnet.<br/>– Tiens, prends, lui accorda Shion d’un ton las en lui donnant une liasse impressionnante de billets. Et achète-toi des friandises ou ce que tu veux.<br/>– Tiens, dit également Kanon en lui tentant son portefeuille. Ta compensation pour avoir joué le jeu aujourd’hui.</p><p>Les deux adultes étaient visiblement au bout du rouleau, trop dépités pour poursuivre cette quête. Cela faisait des mois qu’ils tentaient plusieurs choses qui ne marchaient pas, et ils regardaient leurs proches dépérir de cette situation qui ne se débloquait jamais. Leur humeur morose n’échappa pas à Kiki qui comptait bien remettre de la joie dans leur cœur à eux-aussi. Ils étaient en période de fête après tout, non ? Personne ne devrait être malheureux durant ce mois de l’année. Ses pensées étaient peut-être naïves, dignes d’un enfant qui ne connait pas les problèmes des adultes, mais de son jeune âge, Kiki avait déjà vu nombre de gens et de guerriers mourir. De ce fait, il avait appris très tôt combien la vie était précieuse. Il était bête de gâcher ce don miraculeux en broyant du noir.</p><p>L’apprenti Bélier se téléporta pour mettre son plan en marche. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps.</p><p>Saga et Mû s’étaient de nouveau positionnés dos l’un à l’autre, accoudés à la calèche, regardant le décor féérique sans grande conviction, leur moral en berne également. Il s’était passé quelque chose, il allait se passer quelque chose, mais le destin les avait brusquement interrompus, à croire qu’ils n’étaient définitivement pas faits pour être ensemble. Même le cocher ne disait plus rien. Il avait laissé tomber lui-aussi. Et elle était où la magie de noël au juste ?</p><p>Nulle part, elle n’existait pas.</p><p>– On est arrivé messieurs, dit le lutin en arrêtant la calèche. Au-dessus de vos têtes se tient le gui du marché de noël, très prisé par les couples. Je suppose que je n’ai pas besoin de vous raconter la tradition. C’est à vous de voir.</p><p>L’homme déguisé n’y mettait plus d’entrain, ayant bien compris que la balade romantique n’avait pas été un élément déclenchant. Il s’en voulait presque d’avoir accepté les gros pourboires de cet homme aux longs cheveux verts qui lui avait demandé sa coopération pour aider ses clients à se déclarer. Mission ratée, il était un bien mauvais lutin du père-noël.</p><p>La foule se ressembla alors vers la calèche. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants de tout âge, les yeux scrutant les deux chevaliers. Kiki monta alors aux côtés du conducteur sous les yeux stupéfaits de Mû qui ne pensait pas trouver son apprenti ici. L’enfant fit un signe à la personne en charge de la musique avant de reporter son attention sur la foule pour leur donner le départ avec ses doigts. Des voix chantées s’élevèrent, comme une chorale improvisée, pas très en rythme, donnant un ensemble assez brouillon, mais on reconnaissait sans problème l’un des chants traditionnels de cette période : <i>Noël c’est l’amour</i>. Ce n’était pas parfait mais plein de bonne volonté. Mû était estomaqué de voir son jeune disciple guider le rythme musical de la foule, tel un chef d’orchestre. Cet enfant était décidément très étonnant. Il faisait un excellent leader qui savait attirer l’attention. Le Bélier en titre se surprit à penser qu’il ferait même un excellent Grand Pope.</p><p> Face à eux, le cocher poussa aussi la chansonnette non sans leur faire un grand sourire et en leur montrant encore le gui au-dessus de leur tête.</p><p>Saga et Mû se regardèrent, rougirent, déglutirent, sentant la pression de la foule qui attendait le baiser rempli de promesse.</p><p>La chanson arriva à son terme. Au lieu de se disperser, la foule resta là, tapant dans leurs mains. Une nouvelle musique, bien plus dynamique cette fois, s’éleva, et les athéniens chantèrent de nouveau un charabia incompréhensible. La chanson était en anglais cette fois. On reconnaissait sans problème l’air de « <i>All I want for Chritmas is you</i> » de la chanteuse Mariah Carey. Le doux récital s’était transformé en quelque chose de décadent, d’euphorique. La foule dansait en tapant dans leurs mains, en pointant le gui, en faisant de grand geste pour inciter les amoureux à savourer cette ambiance festive. </p><p>Shion et Kanon arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites avec leur propre calèche. Après le remix de <i>La Petite sirène</i>, ils assistaient maintenant à une reconstitution de <i>Sister Act</i>.</p><p>Et ça marchait !</p><p>Saga souriait de voir tous ces gens joyeux. Cette bonne ambiance générale lui donna du courage. Il reprit la main de Mû et entrelaça même ses doigts avec les siens.</p><p>– Quand je vois ça, je suis encore plus heureux d’avoir combattu pour sauver la Terre. Regarde ces gens, regarde cette ambiance, regarde ces lumières. Le monde est beau, n’est-ce pas Mû ?<br/>– Oui, il l’est.</p><p>Les cris dans la foule s’élevèrent à l’instant où ils s’étaient pris la main. Derrière eux, Shion et Kanon avaient repris en chœur leur refrain « <i>embrassez-vous, embrassez-vous</i> ». Saga ferma les yeux un instant et se répéta les mots qu’il avait lus dans le livre de Kanon.</p><p>– Arrête de réfléchir et vis. Arrête de réfléchir et lance-toi, murmura-t ’il. Arrête de réfléchir et embrasse-le. La vie est courte, la vie est belle. Même si elle n’est pas parfaite, elle vaut le coup d’être vécue. <br/>– Saga ? s’interrogea Mû qui n’entendait rien à cause du brouhaha général. Qu’est-ce que tu d…</p><p>Deux lèvres se posèrent enfin sur celle de Mû, l’empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Le Bélier écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer et répondre à l’embrassade tant attendue. Il en avait rêvé, c’est encore mieux que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Des frissons l’envahirent. Il flottait sur son nuage, si bien qu’il n’entendit guère le tonnerre d’applaudissements de de sifflements. </p><p>Kiki se colla au dos de Mû en quête d’un câlin, heureux pour son maître qui méritait le bonheur.</p><p>– Kiki ?<br/>– Je suis heureux pour vous, maître Mû. Je suis vraiment heureux. Je ne vous ai pas toujours rendu la vie facile à Jamir. Vous méritez d’être heureux.<br/>– Mais non Kiki, démentit immédiatement Mû. Mon enfant, tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit tombée dessus. Tu as comblé ma solitude à Jamir. Et moi, j’ai toujours été sévère avec toi.<br/>– Très honnêtement, maître Mû, je ne vous trouve pas sévère pour un sou.<br/>– Mû, j’ai envie de me morfondre en excuse, intervint Saga. Je suis responsable de ton exil, de cette solitude dont tu parles, mais après quoi ? Est-ce que tu vas de nouveau m’en vouloir et faire comme si ce baiser n’avait jamais eu lieu ?<br/>– Non, s’empressa de répondre le Bélier. Saga, j’attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je croyais que tu ne m’aimais pas.<br/>– Tu es tout ce que je souhaite, Mû. Je t’aime.</p><p>Cette fois, ce fut Mû qui embrassa le gémeau, une main posée sur sa joue pendant que l’autre cachait les yeux de son disciple qui protestait. Les applaudissements se poursuivaient et, se sentant observés, le jeune couple décida de lever le camp pour trouver un endroit plus intime.</p><p>– Il y a un salon de thé très cosy dans une ruelle pas loin d’ici, suggéra Saga.<br/>– Ça me va, sourit Mû. Kiki, tu ne rentreras pas trop tard. Tiens, prends ça et achète-toi ce que tu veux.<br/>– Merci maître, s’extasia l’enfant. Rassurez-vous, je rentrerai avec mon escorte.</p><p>Il embrassa son tuteur sur la joue avant de descendre de la calèche et se diriger déjà vers un marchand de gourmandises bien trop sucrées. Mû ne s’en formalisa pas, trop heureux en cet instant. Et puis, c’était les fêtes, n’est-ce pas ? Il pouvait bien se permettre d’alléger un peu ses règles pour celui qu’il considérait comme son fils.</p><p>Saga lui tendit la main pour l’inviter à descendre. Le cocher leur fit un signe comme pour les féliciter, et le gémeau le paya à son tour en remerciement pour cette balade. Décidément, l’employée de mairie avait bien gagné sa journée. Il relança son véhicule pour prendre en charge un nouveau couple, tout guilleret, laissant ainsi son collègue de derrière avancer. Shion et Kanon se retrouvèrent donc sous le gui, devant des dizaines et des dizaines de paires d’yeux impatients. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, leurs bouches se tordant en un rictus écœuré</p><p>– On se sépare, dirent-ils en cœur à la foule avant de descendre chacun de leur côté, ignorant les gens qui les huaient et leur jetaient leurs déchets.</p><p>Après toute leur mise en scène et leur plan couteux qui avait enfin permis à Saga et Mû de se mettre en couple, ils espéraient vraiment que leurs proches se montreraient généreux pour noël.</p><p>– Bon allez, je rentre, déclara Shion. Je dois commencer à décorer le Sanctuaire pour la venue de notre Déesse.<br/>– Il te reste de l’argent ?<br/>– Pas tellement, dit le Pope d’une voix blasé. J’ai presque tout dépensé en pourboire pour ces deux zouaves. Ils peuvent se gratter pour leur cadeau. Ils auront un bout de charbon et basta !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Aries & Libra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 18 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Shion x Dohko, pour moi (et j’en ai pas honte, c’est mon anniversaire après tout)</p><p>Univers : Canon The lost Canvas</p><p>Genre : Rencontre, romance</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Petit rappel. On ne sait pas quand exactement Dohko arrive au Sanctuaire. Dans un flash-back, on le voit juste discuter avec son maître, un dragon millénaire, avant que ce dernier n’utilise l’Ultime Dragon et s’envole dans les cieux pour y mourir. A cette époque, Dohko semble plus jeune, il doit avoir 13-14 ans.</p><p>Cet OS contient des spoilers du Gaiden des vieux jumeaux (tome 15 et 16 de The Lost Canvas Chronicles)</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Sanctuaire, maison du Bélier, quatre ans avant la guerre sainte </i>
</p><p>Les premiers flocons du mois de décembre tombaient sur le Sanctuaire. Shion montait consciencieusement la garde à l’extérieur du temple du Bélier, nullement affecté par les baisses de température. Originaire de Jamir, les hivers grecs se trouvaient bien confortables par rapport au climat rugueux des hautes montagnes.</p><p>Au loin, le jeune chevalier du Bélier ressentait l’agitation du village de Rodorio qui se préparait pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Même certains habitants du Sanctuaire prévoyaient un repas spécial ce jour-là. Le Grand Pope n’interdisait pas aux chevaliers et apprentis originaires de foi chrétienne de célébrer cette tradition, mais cela ne concernait pas Shion. Noël était un jour comme les autres pour lui. Pour sûr qu’il ne s’attendait pas à la venue d’une quelconque offrande ou miracle. Même si par moment, le jeune chevalier d’or de quatorze ans, arrivé au Sanctuaire il y a plus d’un an maintenant, se sentait un peu seul et aimerait bien voir surgir quelqu’un avec qui il puisse nouer de forts liens d’amitié.</p><p>Enfin, il s’entendait assez bien avec Manigoldo du Cancer, même si ce dernier ne cessait de le chambrer et lui conter le semblant de sentiment qu’il éprouvait pour Albafica des Poissons. Albafica justement l’intriguait beaucoup, mais Shion ne pouvait l’approcher. A chacun de ses pas, le dernier gardien reculait, peu décidé à réduire la distance entre eux. Il en connaissait la raison, mais Shion aurait aimé ne serait-ce que discuter. Ses journées au Sanctuaire n’étaient rythmées que par des entrainements, des leçons d’astrologie, de mythologie, de grec, et des longues heures seuls dans son temple. </p><p>Il était le plus jeune des chevaliers d’or pour le moment. Il aurait pu essayer de s’entendre avec Régulus, l’apprenti de Sisyphe du Sagittaire et candidat à l’armure du Lion, de trois ans son cadet, mais le jeune prodige et lui ne semblaient rien partager. Régulus était plus proche des autres apprentis, notamment d’un certain Yato. </p><p>Son voisin Rasgado du Taureau était gentil, mais lui aussi était occupé à former des apprentis, et il passait son temps libre à aider des gens dans le besoin. Même chose avec Sisyphe et El cid du Capricorne, ces deux-là passaient d’ailleurs beaucoup de temps ensemble. </p><p>Pour le reste, Shion n’était pas rassuré par l’aura d’Aspros des Gémeaux. Même son armure qu’il portait semblait pleurer. Et il n’avait plus jamais croisé ce jeune homme blessé, ce mystérieux sosie d’Aspros, qui semblait bien se dissimuler dans le Sanctuaire. </p><p>Asmita de la Vierge était aussi inaccessible qu’Albafica. Kardia du Scorpion accaparait Dégel du Verseau, les enfermant tous les deux dans une sorte de bulle inaccessible. Et puis, Dégel était un solitaire féru de lecture qui préférait le calme plutôt que la causette. Ne restait plus que le chevalier de la Balance, inexistant pour le moment.</p><p>Shion soupira. Il était parfois nostalgique de sa vie à Jamir avec son maître sage et intransigeant, mais au fond très paternel, et ses amis Yuzuriha et Tokusa. A Jamir, il n’était jamais seul comme ici. Mais peut-être que cela allait enfin changer.</p><p>Shion attendait l’arrivée d’un présent spécial, comme par hasard en ces périodes de fêtes. Cadeau du ciel ou empoisonné ? Il jugerait par lui-même lorsque celui-ci parviendrait au pied du domaine sacré, à condition bien sûr qu'il puisse passer les gardes et autres chevaliers de bronze et d’argent. </p><p>Shion, du fait de sa nature atlante, avait toujours eu une bonne affinité avec les cosmos environnants.  Il ressentait facilement leur niveau et leur nature, même à des kilomètres s'il se concentrait. Pour le moment, cette aura qui se rapprochait du Sanctuaire depuis quelques jours, lentement mais surement, lui paraissait sauvage, intrigante, pas hostile, plutôt triste. Et, phénomène étrange, plus sa distance avec le domaine sacré se réduisait, plus l’armure de la Balance, orpheline depuis plus de deux siècles, scintillait et résonnait. Était-elle en train de réagir à l’arrivée de son nouveau porteur ? Le plus étonnant, c’était qu’<i>Aries</i>, sa propre armure, vibrait aussi. </p><p>Shion connaissait bien les armures. Il n’était pas rare qu’elles rentrent en résonnance, mais pourquoi juste <i>Aries</i> et <i>Libra</i> ? Pourquoi pas les autres protections dorées ? Quel lien réunissait ces deux-là en particulier ? Shion serait bien tenté de fouiller dans leur mémoire, mais il s’était promis de ne plus utiliser son pouvoir par simple curiosité. Le mieux à faire était encore d’attendre et rencontrer cette personne en face… et si elle pouvait se dépêcher, ça l’arrangerait. </p><p>Non pas qu’il avait froid, mais les vibrations d’<i>Aries</i> sur son jeune corps d’adolescent de quatorze ans le faisait réagir bien malgré lui, et c’était assez inconfortable. Shion trépignait littéralement sur place, ne sachant pas comment se mettre.</p><p>Le jeune bélier était très excité, et pas seulement par les réactions abusives de son jeune corps. Il y a plusieurs jours, un puissant cosmos s’était embrasé à l’est avant de disparaitre complètement, et dans le ciel s’était élevé une étoile ressemblant à un dragon. C’est à partir de ce moment-là que cette autre essence, bien moins puissante, encore immature, mais d’un niveau équivalent à celui des chevaliers d’or, avait commencé à bouger. A partir de ce moment-là que le Grand Pope Sage l’avait convoqué pour lui confier l’étrange réactivité de <i>Libra</i>. Shion était curieux de faire face à celui pouvant être à l'origine de ce phénomène. Et il était assez ravi à l’idée de faire une nouvelle rencontre qui allait peut-être chasser son ennui et sa solitude, ne serait-ce qu’un instant. S’il en jugeait par les mouvements de son cosmos, il ne devrait plus tarder à apparaitre. </p><p>Cette rencontre signera-t-elle pour lui quelque chose de nouveau ? Le tibétain était impatient de le découvrir. En attendant, il ravala un gémissement. Les frémissements d’<i>Aries</i> étaient une vraie contrainte. Elle l’oppressait, mettait son corps sous tension, mais il ne pouvait s’en délester pour le moment, pas alors que cette aura se rapprochait imperceptiblement.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Ça n’allait pas mieux. Ça n’allait pas mieux du tout. C’était même pire. Shion était sur le point d’exploser. Il avait envie de crier.<p>Son armure qui continuait de vibrer et stimuler plusieurs de ses zones érogènes la gênait atrocement, mais en plus le nouvel arrivant avait quelque chose de particulier. Était-ce son expression déterminée, féline, ou bien sa tenue chinoise collée au corps qui laissait deviner une sculpture musclée et alléchante ? Shion sentit son cœur palpiter. Il ne s’attendait à ce qu’un garçon d’à peu près son âge débarque, et un garçon hautement attrayant en plus ! Sans parler de son aura sauvage et triste qui lui donnait furieusement envie de lui demander ce qui l’avait mis dans un tel état.</p><p>– Halte, l’arrêta Shion d'une voix plutôt troublée. Tu te trouves au pied du domaine sacré. Qui que tu sois, je ne peux pas te laisser aller plus loin. Si tu tiens à la vie, fais demi-tour.<br/>– Je suis venu ici parce que j’ai ressenti un appel. Je ne ferais pas demi-tour. Mon destin se trouve ici, je le sens. Je ne reviendrai pas dans mes contrées natales où mon maître n’est plu.</p><p>Donc voilà la raison de sa tristesse. Ce dragon s’envolant dans le ciel, cette explosion de cosmos à l’est, serait-ce le maître de ce jeune garçon ? Shion comprenait très bien la douleur qui devait être la sienne. Lui-même serait anéanti si son maître Hakurei venait à disparaître. </p><p>Son mentor increvable, ça lui paraissait tellement inconcevable qu’il périsse. Son tuteur qui l’avait élevé et qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Son vieux maître qui lui manquait. Shion aimerait tellement qu’il soit là et qu’il puisse lui confier les émois qu’il était en train de vivre. Hakurei le traiterait certainement de gamin, se moquerait de son immaturité. Du vieux maître tout craché ! Shion sourit un peu à cette pensée, faisant froncer les sourcils à son visiteur.</p><p>– Qu’y a-t'il de si drôle ?<br/>– Quoi ? Non, rien, se reprit Shion. Je regrette, mais j’ai pour mission de ne laisser passer personne.<br/>– Et allez, une bourrique ! soupira le nouvel arrivant en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre ici. Je passerai de grès ou de force. En garde, mon mignon.<br/>– Mon mignon ? s'étrangla Shion. Je suis Shion, chevalier d’or du Bélier, premier gardien des douze maisons zodiacales.<br/>– On met des enfants au premier rang ? Sérieusement, c’est quoi cet endroit ?<br/>– Ignare ! La maison du bélier est la première, d’où ma place. Et je ne suis pas un gosse, j’ai quatorze ans.<br/>– Ah oui, on a donc le même âge. Moi je m'appelle Dohko, fils du tigre, je viens de Chine. J’ai été un apprenti taonia avant d’être formé par un dragon millénaire. Laisse-moi te montrer la technique ancestrale de mon maître.</p><p>L’aura autour du visiteur s’intensifia. Pas de doute, ce jeune guerrier maitrisait le cosmos, mais son intensité n’égalait pas celle des chevaliers d’or. Quelle que soit sa technique, il devrait facilement la contrer.</p><p>– <i>ROZAN HYAKU RYÛ HA</i>, clama Dohko en projetant une multitude de dragons sur le premier gardien.<br/>– <i>CRISTAL WALL.</i></p><p>La technique percuta le mur de cristal avant d’être renvoyé vers celui qui l’avait invoquée. Dohko pouvait facilement esquiver. Il était agile et connaissait bien son attaque. Mais au lieu de ça, il la para à deux mains. Il recula de plusieurs mètres, força sur ses bras et augmenta l’intensité de son cosmos pour maitriser cette décharge d’énergie. Il la maintint quelques instants entre ses paumes avant de la faire disparaitre. Cette action surprit Shion. Dohko venait de prendre de gros risques. </p><p>– Pourquoi n’as-tu pas esquivé ? Le <i>Cristal Wall</i> renvoie les attaques à l’expéditeur, leur infligeant les dégâts qui m’étaient destinés. Tu aurais pu te faire anéantir par ta propre technique, mais tout bon guerrier qui se connait et est relativement agile saurait esquiver sans problème. Tu veux impressionner la galerie ? Sache que ce n’est pas en faisant le beau que je te laisserai passer.<br/>– Comme tu le dis, je connais bien mon attaque. Sa propulsion est d’une grande puissance. Si je ne l’avais pas arrêtée, elle aurait fait des dégâts dans les habitations derrière moi. </p><p>Shion sentit se membres frémir. Par Athéna, ce type n’était pas simplement attrayant. Il était incroyablement impressionnant et admirable qui plus est. Pour sûr qu’il possédait déjà les qualités d’un chevalier sacré. </p><p>Nouveau frisson, ça n’en finirait donc jamais. Tout chez le chinois ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais il devait son concentrer. Le Grand Pope lui avait demandé de l’évaluer. Dohko possédait certes les convictions nécessaires, mais sa force de combat n’était pas suffisante pour hériter <i>Libra</i>. S’il n’était pas capable ne serait-ce que d’ébrécher son mur, il pouvait juste faire demi-tour.</p><p><i>Aries</i> vibra encore et Shion gémit bien malgré lui. Sa concentration vacilla, de même que sa défense. Cela ne sembla nullement échapper à son adversaire qui sourit. BADUM. Le cœur du Bélier cogna fort dans sa poitrine. Ce sourire de vainqueur, Dohko en avait encore sous le coude. </p><p>L’atmosphère avait changé. Shion savait qu’il ne devait pas le sous-estimer. La confrontation n’était pas terminée. </p><p>– Belle défense que voilà. J’ai été surpris, je ne pensais pas qu’un gamin avec un si joli visage soit si puissant. </p><p>Est-ce qu’il pouvait arrêter de jouer les Don juan ! Shion se sentait défaillir. L’idée qu’il plaise à ce garçon lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Mais il n’était pas dupe et ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser. </p><p>–  Tu m’impressionnes, reprit Dohko. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir deux fois. Je vais exploser ton mur avec ma prochaine attaque. Je me suis retenu la première fois parce que je ne voulais pas t’abîmer. Mais cette fois, je m’y mets sérieusement. <br/>–  Enfin ça devient intéressant.<br/>– Mets-toi en garde, mon beau. Ça va secouer.</p><p>Rester attentif, rester concentré. Shion inspira pour se reprendre mais c’était difficile, de plus en plus difficile. Encore plus difficile lorsque le nouveau venu retira son haut, se montrant torse nu sans le moindre complexe. Il était beau, bien taillé, bien musclé, Shion serait presque tenté d’y toucher pour en évaluer la fermeté... mais par Athéna, qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ? </p><p>Les yeux du chinois avaient changé d’éclat, passant de triste à malicieux. Il semblait déterminé à prendre le dessus. Un instinct combattif et courageux l’enveloppait. Ce n’était plus le garçon en deuil mais plutôt un valeureux guerrier venu répondre à son destin.</p><p>Admirable, magnifique, la défense de Shion diminua encore. Impossible de se concentrer, il était bien trop perturbé par ce jeune homme. Il l’attirait, il l’intriguait avant même qu'il n'apparaisse devant ses yeux. Il déclenchait en lui une myriade de sensations inédites, dont l’excitation. Pas simplement celle entre ses cuisses – bon sang, songer à ce qui se passait là était hautement embarrassant –, Dohko titillait son envie de combattre, de se dépasser.</p><p>– Le <i>Cristal Wall</i>, c’est assez déloyal en fait, sourit à son tour Shion en faisant disparaitre sa défense. Puisque tu t’es décidé à m’attaquer sérieusement, je vais faire de même. Prépare-toi à encaisser ma technique, l’une des arcanes de la constellation du Bélier<br/>– La mienne repoussera la tienne.<br/>– C’est ce que nous allons voir.<br/>– J’admets que je préfère me battre directement contre toi que contre un mur. Tu es prêt ?<br/>– Je le suis depuis que j’ai senti ton essence se rapprocher d’ici.<br/>– Oh, tu m’espionnais mon agneau ? C’est embarrassant.<br/>– C’est surtout que tu ne passes pas inaperçu, mon tigrounet.</p><p>Les deux garçons, en posture offensive, se souriaient, excités par ce duel. Il n’y avait pas d’hostilité entre eux, plutôt une extase, une envie irrépressible de se mesure à l’autre, de montrer leurs capacités, de se frotter à cet adversaire qui les fascinait. </p><p>– Toi, tu me plais. Et si on arrêtait les surnoms mielleux et qu'on s'y mettait sérieusement ? suggéra Dohko.<br/>– Je te signale que c’est toi qui as commencé. Mais je suis d’accord.<br/>– Tu as un minois bien trop marquant, je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher.<br/>– Tu n’es pas mal non plus, répliqua Shion, amusé par la petite cour qu’ils se faisaient et qui n’étaient nullement un moyen de détourner l’attention.<br/>– Fais ton possible pour rester intact.<br/>– La même. Toi aussi tu me plais. Mais si tu veux prétendre combattre à mes côtés, tu dois déjà rester en vie.<br/>– Le jeu en vaut la chandelle alors. Je vais me donner vraiment à fond. </p><p>Montée astronomique de cosmos des deux parties. Shion le ressentit parfaitement. Ce jeune garçon était capable d’embraser son essence jusqu’à atteindre le septième sens. Hallucinant, il leur fallait un guerrier comme lui dans leurs rangs. Plus question de le sous-estimer.</p><p>– <i>ROZAN HYAKU RYÛ HA.<br/>– STARDUST REVOLUTION.<br/>– SEKI SHIKI MEKAI HA.</i></p><p>Les âmes des deux jeunes guerriers quittèrent subitement leurs corps avant même qu’ils n’aient pu lancer leurs attaques. Leurs enveloppes charnelles tombèrent au sol sous eux. Si Dohko affichait une expression horrifiée et d’incompréhension, Shion devina immédiatement qui était à l’origine de ce phénomène.</p><p>– Manigoldo !<br/>– Eh bien, eh bien, si j’étais pas intervenu, il aurait fallu creuser vos tombes. Franchement, quels gamins ! Vous connaissez pas l’expression “jeu de main, jeu de vilain” ? Et Shion, s’il t’arrive quelque chose, ton maître va me tuer. Pourquoi moi spécialement ? J'en sais rien, mais ce vieux crouton d’Hakurei m’a mandaté pour veiller sur toi. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de faire l’andouille avec les touristes et risquer ta peau, ça m’arrangerait bien.<br/>– Quoi ? s'outra Dohko. Qui c’est celui-là ? Je suis pas un touriste, je suis venu parce qu’on m’a appelé ici.<br/>– Manigoldo, ramène-nous maintenant, quémanda Shion.<br/>– Ce ptit gars t’ennuie Shion ? Je peux l’emmener visiter la porte des Enfers si tu veux.<br/>– Non, ramène-nous dans nos corps tous les deux, tout de suite !<br/>– Ça va, ça va, soupira le Cancer. T'es bien insolent pour un gosse. J’te rappelle que je suis ton aîné. Tu me dois le respect, gamin !</p><p>Les deux rejoignirent leurs corps assez brutalement. Le cancer l’avait clairement fait exprès pour les taquiner, mais aussi parce que le choc allait leur ôter l'envie de combattre à nouveau. Shion, qui avait déjà subi cette technique par le passé, se releva le premier en gémissant et en pestant contre la brusquerie de son confrère.</p><p>– Tu n’as vraiment pas la classe de mon maître ou du Seigneur Sage avec cette technique, sale brute.<br/>– Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir de t’avoir sauvé la vie, ironisa Manigoldo en tapotant le crâne du jeune Bélier qui faisait la moue, vexé qu’on ne croit pas encore complètement en ses capacités et contrarié qu’on ait interrompu cet échange magique avec le chinois.<br/>– Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation. <br/>– Mouais, l’aura de l’autre gamin, c’était pas de la gnognotte quand même. Il aurait pu te faire mal.<br/>– Je porte une armure et pas lui. C’est lui qui risquait le plus ici.<br/>– Mais attends, le vieux a pas dit qu’un éventuel porteur de l’armure de la Balance devait se pointer ici sous peu ? Ça serait pas lui par hasard ?<br/>– Argh, gémit Dohko qui se remettait doucement de la technique du Cancer. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qui es-tu, toi ? Vous attaquez à plusieurs contre un ici ?<br/>– Hé, on se calme le mioche. J’m’appelle Manigoldo, chevalier d’or du Cancer, gardien de la quatrième maison. J’suis intervenu parce votre petite dispute faisait trop de bruit. Et j’te signale que sans armure, l’attaque du petit agneau t’aurait fait mal, alors remercie-moi plutôt de vous avoir arrêté.<br/>– T’as pas bientôt fini avec ces surnoms enfantins, grogna Shion.<br/>– Mon vieux, enfin mon maître qui est le Grand Pope, le patriarche de ce domaine, avait senti une impressionnante essence cosmique se diriger par ici. Depuis, l’une de nos armure dorée vacante s’est mise à réagir. Il a supposé que son porteur était en approche. Dis-moi, gamin, quand est ton anniversaire ?<br/>– Mon anniversaire ? s'étonna Dohko d’une telle question. Euh, c’est le 20 octobre.<br/>– Il est du signe de la Balance, mais c’est parfait ça ! s’extasia Manigoldo. Hé Shion, j’te rappelle que t’étais censé tester celui qui se présenterait ici. Le TES-TER, pas le zigouiller.<br/>–Mais j’allais pas le zigouiller, protesta Shion. J’aurais jamais fait ça, jamais !</p><p>Effectivement, Shion n’avait aucune envie qu’il arrive quoi que ce soit de mauvais à ce jeune garçon qui lui faisait toujours autant d’effet même après la retombée de leur ardeur combattive.</p><p>– Ouais ouais. N’empêche que si j'étais pas intervenu, ça aurait pu mal se terminer pour vous deux, même pour toi qui a une armure. T’es encore trop intrépide, Shion. La vie, c’est précieux, alors ne la gâche pas inutilement, d'accord ?</p><p>Shion fit la moue, encore. Il n’aimait pas se faire sermonner comme un gamin par un type qui finalement se situait au même grade que lui. Manigoldo l’accablait souvent de remontrances sur son comportement, remplaçant fidèlement son maître. Lui qui avait pensé être tranquille au Sanctuaire. Même si en réalité, ce côté paternaliste ou fraternel qu’avait endossé le Cancer à son arrivée ici avait quelque chose de rassurant. Mais ça, Shion ne l’avouerait jamais.</p><p>– Hum… oui, bouda le plus jeune.<br/>– Bon allez, va présenter le nouveau au Grand Pope. Je garde ton temple. Hé toi, dit-il à l’attention de Dohko, j’espère que les escaliers ne te font pas peur. J’te jure, tu vas rêver de marches pendant des semaines.</p><p>Le chinois ne répondit pas et dépassa l’italien sans un mot, contrarié lui-aussi d’avoir été interrompu dans sa confrontation avec le Bélier. Il ne souhaitait pas l’anéantir. Au contraire, Dohko aurait tout fait pour l’impressionner, lui montrer qu’il était digne de rester ici, près de lui. Il n’avait jamais ressenti une telle excitation. Shion l’attirait, il lui avait plu dès l’instant où leurs regards s’étaient croisés. Dohko avait bien l’intention de se rapprocher de lui. </p><p>– Ça va ? demanda Shion. Pas trop secoué ?<br/>– Ça va. C’était quoi cette technique ?<br/>– Le <i>Seki shiki mekai ha</i> est l’arcane des chevaliers du Cancer. Elle sépare l’âme du corps pour l’envoyer sur la colline des morts, juste à l’entrée des Enfers.<br/>– C’est effrayant.<br/>– Tous les chevaliers ici disposent d’un panel de techniques qui dépassent l’entendement humain, et les rivalités sont de mise. Même si tu obtiens une armure, ne pense pas te la couler douce. Les entrainements sont obligatoires, ce n’est qu’ainsi que tu renforceras encore plus ton corps et ton cosmos.<br/>– Je vois, c’est pas de tout repos. Et toi, tu vas bien ? demanda Dohko en dévisageant Shion.<br/>– Euh… oui, pourquoi ?<br/>– T’es tout rouge. Tu es malade ?</p><p>Le chinois posa sa main sur le front de Shion, lequel rougit davantage. Son armure vibra une nouvelle fois et il ravala un soupir. Par Athéna, il devait s’éloigner, il ne tiendrait pas sinon. Ce garçon le troublait bien trop. C’était pire depuis qu’il s’était posté à ses côtés. De plus, la lueur espiègle de ses iris était encore plus marquante de près. Son cœur tambourina. Shion ne croyait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. </p><p>En proie au doute, il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui pourrait lui apporter des réponses.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Jamir</i><p>Une tempête de neige tombait dehors. Hakurei alimenta le feu et s’apprêtait à boire un thé, seul et au calme dans sa tour. Cela faisait plus d’un an maintenant que son disciple Shion avait rejoint le Sanctuaire, laissant le pauvre vieillard dans ces montagnes hostiles, dans ce château bien trop grand pour lui seul.</p><p>– Sale gosse ingrat, jurait quotidiennement Hakurei. Et avec cette tempête, les deux autres ne viendront pas me passer le balai aujourd’hui.</p><p>Attitude typique de ce vieux bougre qui ronchonnait plus qu’il ne parlait et qui ne montrait jamais l’affection qu’il portait à ses disciples, et plus particulièrement à Shion qu’il avait élevé. Il l’aimait comme son fils. Et oui, il lui manquait depuis son départ. L’oiseau était parti du nid bien trop tôt.</p><p>– <i>Maître</i>, l’appela une voix par télépathie.<br/>– Hein… euh… quoi ? s'étonna le chevalier de l’Autel en regardant autour de lui.<br/>– <i>Maître Hakurei, c’est moi.</i><br/>– Shion ? Mais par le sari de Bouddha, qu’est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? T’en a marre ? Tu veux rentrer ici ? Mais mon petit, fallait y penser avant. T’as pris ton envol, donc je veux plus te voir maintenant.<br/>– <i>Mais non enfin ! Vous n’avez pas changé, maître. Toujours aussi gâteux.</i><br/>– Attention à ton langage, gamin. C’est pas parce que tu portes une armure toute dorée que je peux pas venir te donner la fessée.<br/>– <i>Vous oseriez pas</i>.<br/>– Oh que si.<br/>– <i>Bon, je vous contacte parce que quelque chose m’interroge. J’ai besoin de votre avis.</i><br/>– Est-ce que ce bon à rien de Manigoldo t’a parlé des jeux d’adulte ? J’le savais, je redoutais ce moment. Attends un peu que je botte les fesses à ce morveux qui ose te pervertir. Sage lui a donné bien trop de liberté.<br/>– <i>Quoi ? Mais non enfin ! Maître, vous allez bien ? Vous ne perdriez pas la boule par hasard ?</i><br/>– La ferme, gamin ! Bon alors, quel conseil peut te donner un vieil homme comme moi ?<br/>– <i>Maître, je</i>… hésita Shion.<br/>– Bon alors quoi ? s’impatienta Hakurei en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.<br/>– <i>Je crois que je suis amoureux.</i></p><p>Il recracha la boisson. Blanc. Silence. Hakurei s’essuya l’oreille avec son petit doigt, n’étant pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu.</p><p>– Je suis un vieil homme qui n’entend plus très bien. Tu peux me répéter ça.<br/>– <i>Je vous parle directement dans votre tête. Vous avez très bien compris.</i><br/>– Toi, amoureux ? Mais enfin, de qui ? <br/>– <i>Il s’appelle Dohko, il vient de Chine. C’est le nouveau chevalier de la Balance.</i><br/>– De la Balance ? T’es sûr que c’est pas une erreur ? Il n’y a plus eu de chevalier de la Balance depuis une éternité. Et là, d’un coup, un thaï se pointe, et il réclame cette armure ? Et il vole ton cœur en passant, ajouta Hakurei avec amertume.<br/>– <i>Chinois, pas thaïlandais</i>, rectifia Shion. <i>Libra l’a immédiatement reconnu et accepté. J’ai senti qu’elle était heureuse de ne plus être orpheline. Et c’est étrange, mais Aries réagit bizarrement aussi depuis que Libra a senti l’arrivée de son nouveau porteur.</i><br/>– <i>Aries</i> réagit ?<br/>– <i>Est-ce que vous êtes au courant d’un lien entre ces deux armures ?</i><br/>– Non, gamin. Tu délires, c’est juste un hasard. Et tes sentiments pour ce garçon, c’est une erreur de jugement. C’est juste que tu grandis et qu’il se passe certaines choses dans ton corps.<br/>– <i>Vraiment ? Vous croyez ? Mais pourtant j’étais sûr que…</i><br/>– Non Shion, le coupa Hakurei. Ecoute la voix de la sagesse.<br/>– <i>Euuuuuuh…</i><br/>– T’as quelque chose à redire peut-être ? rouspéta l’Autel devant l’hésitation de son propre disciple.<br/>– <i>Vous n’êtes pas tellement un modèle de sagacité, maître.</i><br/>– Rah tu m’agaces. Je coupe la communication. Et Shion, je t’interdis de côtoyer ce garçon.<br/>– <i>Quoi ? Mais maître…</i><br/>– Pas de mais, tu obéis ! Je reste ton maître et ton tuteur.<br/>– <i>Je vous rappelle que je suis parti de Jamir en coupant notre lien maître-élève.</i><br/>– Oui, je sais. Tu as osé abandonner une vieille personne. Scandaleux ! Je suis déçu.<br/>– <i>Oh arrêtez ! Vous n’êtes pas dans le besoin.</i><br/>– Mon dos me fait mal. Tes massages me manquent. Yuzuriha ne veut pas m’en faire. Elle m’a traité de vicieux, raconta le vétéran. Et ne rigole pas, petit insolent !<br/>– <i>Pardon</i>, pouffait effectivement le jeune bélier de l’audace de son amie. <i>Et Tokusa ?</i><br/>– Si sa sœur dit non, il dit non. Un vrai mouton celui-là.<br/>– <i>Je sens bien qu’en fait je vous manque.</i><br/>– Tu divagues complètement, gamin. Enfin je suis tranquille. Enfin je n’ai plus à répondre à tes questions existentielles. Tiens d’ailleurs, je coupe. Et que je n’entende pas dire que tu fricotes avec ce thaï.<br/>– <i>Chinois</i>, rectifia encore Shion abasourdi.<br/>– Peu importe, tu restes loin de lui.<br/>– <i>Oui papa</i>, répliqua le Bélier taquin avant de couper leur communication télépathique.</p><p>La sale gosse ! Hakurei marmonna dans sa barbe. Par Athéna, qu’il redoutait ce moment où son garçon vivrait ses premiers émois.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Sanctuaire, palais du Grand Pope</i><p>Sage, patriarche du Sanctuaire, écrivait l’histoire des lieux sur des parchemins, contant l’arrivée du septième gardien. Mais quel soulagement de compter un nouveau chevalier d’or dans leurs rangs. A l’approche de la guerre Sainte, toute force de combat était bonne à prendre. </p><p>A présent, il ne restait plus que l’armure du Lion vacante, mais Régulus, disciple de Sisyphe et fils de l’ancien Lion, se montrait incroyablement doué et prometteur. Malgré son jeune âge, il pourrait bientôt prétendre à l’amure de son défunt père. Chaque jour, le Sanctuaire se renforçait un peu plus à son grand soulagement. Il serait peut-être bientôt l'heure pour lui de passer le flambeau.</p><p>– <i>Sage</i>, l’appela une voix dans sa tête. <i>Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ?</i><br/>– Mon frère ? Hakurei, c’est toi ? Et bien, quel plaisir de t’entendre. Comment vas-tu ?<br/>– <i>J’allais bien jusqu’à ce que Shion me contacte pour le parler du nouveau. Un thaï qui s'est emparé de l'armure de la Balance.</i><br/>– Un thaï ? s’interrogea Sage. Ah, tu parles de Dohko. Il n’est pas thaïlandais, il est chinois.<br/>– <i>Oui bon, peu importe. Il peut venir de n’importe où, même du trou du cul du monde, je m'en fiche pas mal. Sage, je veux que tu le renvoies.</i><br/>– Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? <i>Libra</i> l’a déjà reconnu comme porteur.<br/>– <i>Je le sens pas.</i><br/>– Mais grand frère, tu ne l’as même jamais rencontré.<br/>– <i>Shion m’en a parlé vite fait. Mon instinct me dit qu’il sera de mauvaise influence sur les autres, et surtout sur Shion qui est encore naïf. Il vaut mieux couper le mal à la racine. Renvoie-le avant que ça ne dégénère.</i></p><p>Sage sourit. A vrai dire, il s’attendait à l’appel de son frère. Le patriarche avait bien remarqué le trouble et la gêne évidents de Shion lorsqu’il avait emmené Dohko jusque devant lui. </p><p>Ces deux-là venaient à peine de se rencontrer, et pourtant ils avaient déjà sympathisé. Il régnait une alchimie flagrante entre eux. Un lien s’était créé en à peine une heure. Chacun semblait fasciné par l’autre. Et en plus, ils avaient le même âge.</p><p>– Et qui est-ce qui me parle là au juste ? Le chevalier de l’Autel ou le père surprotecteur de Shion ?<br/>– <i>Sage, je ne plaisante pas. En plus ce thaï ose endosser Libra, l'armure de notre maître Itia. Comment peux-tu rester de marbre ? Elle est restée sans porteur depuis la disparition de notre maître.</i><br/>– Oui, et cette armure était bien triste. Tu sais, elle n’a pas tellement participé à la dernière guerre sainte. Elle aussi veut faire sonner le glas de la justice. Enfin elle a trouvé un porteur, pourquoi devrais-je l’en empêcher ?<br/>– <i>Shion m’a dit que son armure du Bélier résonnait avec celle de la Balance.</i><br/>– Effectivement. Ces deux armures sont intimement liées. Tu te souviens de notre maître Itia de la Balance et Guategard du Bélier ? Ils étaient très proches, comme un père et son fils.<br/>– <i>Evidemment que je m’en souviens, répondit Hakurei, nostalgique. Krest du Verseau m’avait aussi dit que dans sa jeunesse, Itia de la Balance avait un petit frère. Tu devines de qui il s’agissait ?</i><br/>– Le chevalier du Bélier du treizième siècle ?<br/>– Il se prénommait Luan. Luan du Bélier. Il est mort pendant la guerre. Notre maître a porté le deuil de son petit frère pendant sa longue existence. Quelle force de vie il possédait ! Nous qui le voyions toujours comme une gentille personne, humble et altruiste, il cachait bien ses souffrances. Sage, sache que je n’aurais pas pu survivre si tu avais péri sur le champ de bataille.<br/>– Moi non plus, grand frère. Je t’aimais tellement. <br/>– Tu m’aimais !<br/>– Je t’aime toujours, évidemment, rit Sage. Toujours aussi ronchon. Hakurei, je sais que tu t’inquiètes pour Shion, mais laisse-le vivre ses propres expériences. Ce nouveau venu, ce Dohko, il m’inspire confiance. Tu te souviens quand Shion est parti à la recherche d’<i>Aries</i> ? Tu as bien dit que tu allais toujours dans le sens de mes décisions, non ? Et que tu faisais confiance à ton disciple ?<br/>– Huuuum... Oui... <br/>– Alors tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Je suis sûre qu’<i>Aries</i> et <i>Libra</i> de cette génération sauront créer un puissant lien comme leurs précédents porteurs. Ces deux chevaliers sont liés de génération en génération, comme celle du Lion et du Sagittaire.<br/>– Je te préviens Sage. Si Shion m’appelle en pleurs parce que ça se passe mal, je t’en tiendrais responsable.<br/>– Mais oui, mais oui, sourit le patriarche.<br/>– Et n’oublie pas d’avertir ton disciple Manigoldo qu’il doit tenir Shion à l’œil. Et qu’il ne lui raconte pas n’importe quoi sur les jeux d’adultes. <br/>– Shion a bientôt l’âge de connaitre ces choses, tu sais.<br/>– Non, c’est trop tôt !<br/>– D’accord papa, rit Sage. Mais tu sais, les gamins sont curieux. Et ils grandissent vite.<br/>– Raaah, mais tu vas pas commencer à m’appeler “papa” toi aussi. Je coupe, tiens.<br/>– A bientôt grand-frère. Porte-toi bien. Je t’aime.<br/>– Je t’aime aussi. Et veille bien sur les petits, marmonna Hakurei de mauvais poil.</p><p>A nouveau seul, Sage se leva de son bureau pour aller consulter les archives.</p><p>Itia et Luan, deux frères<br/>Itia et Guatergard, maître et disciple, proches comme un père et son fils<br/>Même si cela n'était pas mentionné dans les rapports, Avenir du Bélier, chevalier venu du futur à leur époque au quinzième siècle, leur avait racontés que la Balance de son époque était son meilleur ami.<br/>Et maintenant Shion et Dohko, deux jeunes chevaliers développant déjà un lien qui irait, il en était sûr, bien au-delà d'une solide amitié.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>1 an plus tard</i><p>Shion montait la garde devant la maison du Bélier. En contrebas, le village de Rodorio s’animait. Le marché de noël s’était installé et des spécialités traditionnelles s’y vendaient. Nombre de chevaliers s’offraient un petit plaisir, mais l’Atlante, lui, ne se sentait toujours pas concerné par ces festivités.</p><p>– Salut, dit une voix qui montait les premières marches du domaine sacré.</p><p> Shion ne connaissait que trop bien ce timbre. Son armure aussi d’ailleurs. Immédiatement, elle vibra, le faisant encore frémir. </p><p>– Shion, l’appela Dohko de la Balance qui arriva à sa hauteur. Regarde.</p><p>Par Athéna, le garçon qu’il avait rencontré un an auparavant le fascinait toujours autant. Dohko était bien bâti, bien plus que lui qui restait svelte. Il souriait beaucoup, communiquait facilement, était ouvert et curieux, et il était très bon aux arts martiaux. Même sans utiliser son pouvoir cosmique, il savait très bien se défendre. Vraiment, Shion était subjugué. Malgré les avertissements de son maître, le jeune Bélier n'avait pas pu ignorer tous les signes. Il était tombé amoureux de Dohko dès leur première rencontre et, comble du bonheur, ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Les deux chevaliers entretenaient une liaison encore chaste et très tendre pour le moment, et surtout secrète.</p><p>Il y un an, Shion se demandait si le vent lui amenait un cadeau du ciel ou un cadeau empoisonné. C’était assurément un don, un miracle. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y croire en fait, à ce fameux miracle de noël.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Dohko ? demanda Shion tout sourire de le retrouver.<br/>– Je reviens de Rodorio. Il y a plein de marché gourmand en ce moment. Je les ai vus aussi l’an dernier. Tu sais ce que c’est ?<br/>– C’est les marchés de noël. Une fête religieuse de confession chrétienne qui a lieu dans une semaine. Ils ont quelques spécialités culinaires liées à cette période.<br/>– Oui, j’ai vu. J’ai acheté ça, dit-il en montrant un sachet contenant des gâteaux. Ça te dit qu’on partage ?<br/>– Qu’est-ce que c’est ?<br/>– J’ai lu que c’était des mélomakarona. C’est une spécialité grecque de cette fête. C’est fait avec du miel.<br/>– Ça a l’air bon en effet, commenta Shion en découvrant les petites douceurs ramenées par Dohko.<br/>– Je propose qu’on porte un toast à notre rencontre. Tu te souviens, Shion ? C’était il y a un an jour pour jour.<br/>– Bien sûr que je me souviens. Tu es apparu devant moi, tout auréolé de lumière, exagéra Shion sous les rires de son compagnon. J’ai immédiatement su que tu étais l’homme de ma vie.</p><p>En réponse à cette déclaration, Dohko sourit largement et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Bélier. L’euphorie qu’il ressentait à chacun de ses échanges avec la Balance convainquait définitivement Shion qu’il était bel et bien amoureux de Dohko, que ce n’était pas juste lié aux changements de son corps. Quoiqu’en dise son maître, le jeune Bélier était sûr de ses sentiments.</p><p>– Même chose pour moi, mon agneau. J’ai une idée, est-ce que ça te dit de célébrer tous les ans notre rencontre ?<br/>– Tu penses à quoi ?<br/>– On pourrait juste déguster ces gâteaux en buvant une tasse de thé. T'en penses quoi ?<br/>– J’en pense que c’est une excellente idée, approuva Shion en déposant à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de Dohko.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Sanctuaire, bureau du Grand Pope, quelques mois après la guerre Sainte du XXe siècle</i><p>Shion finissait de signer une commande au traiteur en vue de la fête de Noël en approche. Il posa son stylo et s’étira sur sa chaise. Voilà plusieurs semaines que leur Déesse avait permis leur retour à tous, après une énième guerre sainte toujours aussi meurtrière, la dernière de toute. Dorénavant, la paix avait été signée entre les Dieux et les chevaliers bénéficiaient enfin d’un repos bien mérité. </p><p>Tout naturellement, Shion avait repris sa place de Grand Pope. Bah, ça ne le gênait pas. Il était habitué et son ancien temple était déjà occupé par son disciple Mû, mais également du jeune apprenti Kiki, sans parler du petit-ami de Mû qui lui rendait très souvent visite. Non vraiment, Shion préférait rester vivre au calme au palais. En plus les lieux étaient plus spacieux, et même plus confortables pour le plus grand bonheur de Dohko, son éternel amour.</p><p>Plus de deux siècles de vie n’avaient pas tari les sentiments qu’ils se portaient, quand bien même ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés pendant une éternité.</p><p>– Shion, appela une voix.<br/>– Dohko ? sourit le patriarche.<br/>– Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit le chevalier de la Balance en venant embrasser son compagnon. Tu prends une pause pour le thé ? Je suis allé acheter quelques gâteaux à Rodorio.<br/>– Des gâteaux ? Mon tigrounet se laisserait-il aller au péché de gourmandise ?<br/>– Ou plutôt à la nostalgie. Regarde.</p><p>Dans la boîte qu'il avait ramenée se trouvaient plusieurs mélomakarona. Leur vue et leur odeur réveillèrent les souvenirs de l’ancien Bélier. Il se remémora sa première rencontre avec Dohko, cet instant magique où tout deux savaient déjà qu’ils seraient bien plus que des confrères. Ils ne s’étaient pas trompés. Une rencontre déterminante dans leur vie, la croisée de deux âmes-sœurs.</p><p>Ce jour, ils l’avaient célébré chaque année jusqu’à la guerre sainte. Ensuite, leurs missions respectives les avaient empêchés de se retrouver. Un déchirement pour eux, mais leur devoir était prioritaire. En soit, c’était déjà un miracle qu’ils soient en vie tous les deux. Cela leur avait permis de se retrouver à cette époque, en ces temps de paix. Une attente plus que récompensée.</p><p>Dorénavant, les deux hommes avaient toute la vie pour profiter l’un de l’autre, et déguster des mélomakarona autour d’une tasse de thé chaque 18 décembre.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Mélomakarona : Dessert traditionnel de noël, d’origine grecque, à base d’huile olive et de miel.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>Luan du Bélier est de mon invention.<br/>Et comme dans le Saga x Katya, le nom de l’homme de Mû n’est pas mentionné. A vous de vous imaginer qui vous souhaitez</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. DDN - Sans regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>– Réponse au défi de noël : « Univers alternatif, canon divergeant, Cross-over »</p><p>– Réponse au défi de noël : « texte à la première personne du singulier »</p><p>– Réponse au défi de noël : « brisez votre OTP »</p><p>Personnages : Shion x Rune (j’ai brisé le Shion x Dohko ouiiiin)</p><p>Univers : Canon divergent The Lost canvas. Ici, Shion a suivi Rune qui était venu le chercher à Jamir quand il avait 12 ans.</p><p>Genre : Romance, réflexion, Lime, R-16</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Un passage de cet OS fait echo à l’OS sur Shion x Dohko du 18 décembre (Aries &amp; Libra), mais vous n’êtes pas dans l’obligation de le lire pour comprendre.<br/>Ce n’est pas évident pour moi de casser le Shion x Dohko que j’ai toujours shippé, mais en fait j’ai adoré écrire sur cette paire. J’aime beaucoup ces deux personnages.</p><p>Bonne lecture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans mes rêves, j’entends toujours comme cette voix qui m’appelle, qui me supplie.</p><p>–<i> Viens.</i></p><p>Je suis intrigué, mais je ne bouge pas. La voix se fait plus insistante. J’en entends d’autres également, plus familières, à croire que l’on cherche à me tourner de ma voie. Je voudrais les faire taire, leur faire comprendre que leurs appels sont inutiles. Il y a six ans, j’ai pris une décision, et je ne la regrette pas.</p><p>Je tourne le dos aux voix et m’éloigne. Ma vie se trouve ailleurs.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>A chacun de mes réveils, je souris allégrement. Mon bel amant dort à mes côtés, son visage, habituellement figé et sévère en journée, détendu. Mon intransigeant procureur parait si paisible à cet instant.<p>Son corps est entièrement nu. Sa peau laiteuse ne fait qu’un avec les draps, et que dire de sa soyeuse chevelure d’argent. J’adore glisser mes doigts dans cette cascade blanche et lisse. </p><p>Rune du Balrog prend soin de son apparence. En tant que bras droit du juge Minos et même son remplaçant à la cour des défunts, il se doit d’avoir une apparence soignée, en concordance avec sa hiérarchie dans l’armée d’Hadès. Cet homme incroyable est celui qui m’a guidé vers le monde fascinant du jugement final, où des centaines de vie humaines défilent chaque jour, et je suis au premier rang pour lire dans leur vie. Quel prestige ! Comment refuser une telle place ? Je n’ai pas hésité il y a six ans, et je ne regrette absolument rien.</p><p>Rune m’a enseigné de nombreuses choses, étonnamment patient. On ne croirait pas ça de lui, ou bien est-ce juste avec moi ? Il me répète que je suis doué, prometteur, et qu’il place beaucoup d’espoir en moi. Un jour, je serais amené à juger des âmes derrière le pupitre, livre sacré sous mes yeux. Je rêve d’un tel honneur et je travaille dur chaque jour. </p><p>Au quotidien, je développe mon esprit tout en entraînant mon corps. Après tout, nous sommes aussi des défendeurs d’Hadès, pas juste des hommes de lettres. Pourtant, je n’ai pas hérité d’un surplis. Je ne suis visiblement pas destiné à être un spectre, à mon plus grand désarroi.</p><p>J’avais douze ans lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j’en ai dix-huit maintenant. Cela fait six années que je vis aux côtés de Rune, de quatre ans mon aîné. Nous partageons le même don, les mêmes idées, et depuis deux ans, la même couche. Mon précepteur m’a toujours fasciné. Serait-ce son assurance, son pouvoir similaire au mien qui fait que je me sens proche de lui, ou bien son indiscutable beauté. Quoiqu’il en soit, l’effet qu’il me procurait – et qu’il me procure encore – sur mon corps de jeune garçon devenait de plus en plus intense. Dès ce soir où j’ai osé le rejoindre dans sa chambre, juste vêtu d’un fin peignoir, je n’en suis plus jamais ressorti.</p><p>Aujourd’hui, j’ai dépassé mon précepteur, en taille du moins, et en physionomie également, mais mon intelligence est bien loin d’égaler la sienne. Rune lit à une vitesse des plus étonnantes et retient énormément de chose dans une seule journée. Le Seigneur Minos, notre supérieur, place toute sa confiance en lui. </p><p>Magnifique, la tête bien faite, juste parfait. Et c’est mon homme à moi. Je me rapproche de lui dans le lit pour embrasser son épaule dénudée. Ce contact le réveille immédiatement. Il bouge pour venir m’encercler de ses bras et je n’arrête pas mes cajoleries. Mes lèvres dévorent son cou et sa mâchoire, et l’une de mes mains glisse sur ses muscles abdominaux. Je l’entends soupirer. Un son ténu, à peine audible. Même pendant l'amour, Rune fait vœu de silence. Mais depuis deux ans, j’ai appris à décrypter les signes de son extase. Comme à cet instant, il se cambre, remue son corps pour me faciliter la tâche, écarte ses jambes pour venir les enrouler autour de mes hanches. Je flatte son sexe et son cou, et je le sens déglutir. Il aime mes attentions de bon matin. Par Hadès, je ne me lasse pas de lui. Son visage décomposé de plaisir est une merveille à observer. Je le relève vers moi pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche, grimpant complètement sur lui.</p><p>Mon rêve est une fois de plus oublié. Je me noie dans l’ivresse que me procure cet homme.</p><p>Je n’ai aucun regret.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Il est temps de faire tes preuves, Shion, m’annonce Rune.<br/>– Comment ça ?<br/>– Aujourd’hui aura lieu ton premier jugement.<br/>– Vraiment !<p>Je m’extasie. Enfin le moment tant attendu est arrivé.</p><p>Nous sommes au beau milieu de la guerre sainte. Sur Terre, le château d’Hadès s’effondre, et notre roi s’élève vers les cieux pour y terminer son œuvre, le Lost Canvas. On dénombre déjà bien des pertes dans l’armée d’Athéna, mais également dans celle d’Hadès. Notre supérieur, Minos du Griffon, a malheureusement déjà péri. </p><p>Rune s’était chargé de juger le chevalier qui avait osé ôter la vie du plus prestigieux juge des Enfers. Quel gâchis ! Cet Albafica croupissait actuellement au Cocyte, et je serais bien tenté d’aller l’y rejoindre pour en rajouter à ses souffrances, abîmer son joli minois. Quelle infamie, quelle laideur que cet homme. Pour sûr, je n'aurais certainement jamais pu m'intéresser à lui.</p><p>En conséquence de la mort du Seigneur Minos, le travail de Rune a été décuplé. Actuellement, nous ne pouvons profiter que de peu de temps ensemble, à mon plus grand regret. Mais le travail est prioritaire. Mon amant avait été clair là-dessus depuis le début.</p><p>Si l’on m’autorise enfin à juger les âmes, alors je pourrais le soulager, prendre le relais, et nous retrouverions nos nuits câlines et nos étreintes passionnées.</p><p>– Tu ne feras qu’un seul jugement aujourd’hui. J’ai besoin de tester ta détermination.<br/>
– Je ne te décevrai pas, dis-je déterminé.<br/>
– Je l’espère vraiment, me chuchote-t-il avant d’embrasser chastement mes lèvres. De ce jugement dépendra le reste de ta vie ici. Prouve-moi que je n’ai pas fait une erreur il y a six ans. Prouve-moi que tu ne regrettes rien. Je t’ai préparé un cas bien spécial rien que pour toi.</p><p>Je ne compris pas, du moins jusqu’à ce que l’âme en question se présente devant moi. J'avoue, je trésaille pendant quelques secondes avant de me reprendre. Je juge, je ne dois pas me laisser déstabiliser, et puis Rune me regarde. Je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je ne veux pas le perdre.</p><p>– Shion ! s’exclame le défunt. C’est toi ? Mais...<br/>
– Silence, ordonnais-je en frappant le marteau sur le tas. Tu es dans une cour où le silence doit être respecté. Ne parle que si je t'y invite.<br/>
– Tu as perdu tes bonnes manières, gamin.<br/>
– Silence !</p><p>Rune a fait exprès de me confier ce dossier. La première âme que je dois juger n'est pas n'importe qui. Il veut savoir si je suis capable de maitriser mes émotions, de rester neutre et imperturbable, même lorsqu'un visage familier se présente devant moi. </p><p>Rune sait que j’ai pleuré par le passé, un brin nostalgique de mon ancienne vie. Mais c’est du passé maintenant. Je suis ici et je ne regrette rien. Je veux prouver à Rune, mon bel amour, que je suis digne de prendre place derrière ce pupitre. J’adopte une posture droite et toise l’âme.</p><p>– Je suis Shion et je vais te juger ici même sans délai ni appel. Donne-moi ton nom et les péchés que tu as commis durant ta vie terrestre.<br/>
– C’est moi le vieil homme, et c’est ta mémoire qui te fait défaut. Pff, fort bien. Je voulais m’amuser à charrier un peu celui qui se trouverait à ta place, mais puisque c’est toi, en souvenir de l’immense affection que je te portais, je vais te répondre...<br/>
– Viens-en aux faits !<br/>
– Hakurei, chevalier d’argent de l’Autel de l’armée d’Athéna. Mon principal péché, c’est que je n’ai pas su détecter la folie qui s’emparait de toi et qui t’a fait commettre la pire des erreurs. Je savais que tu avais un don, mais je ne pensais pas qu’il décomposerait ainsi ta raison. J’ai été aveuglé par ma confiance en toi, alors que tu étais encore très jeune pour comprendre l’essence même de ton pouvoir. Je t’ai laissé partir avec un spectre qui t’a manipulé. Je n’ai pas su te protéger, toi qui étais comme mon enfant. </p><p>Mon visage reste dur. J'ai tellement envie de lui répliquer que Rune ne m’a pas manipulé, que je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, mais ce serait une erreur. Je juge, je ne règle pas mes comptes avec cet homme.</p><p>– Autre chose ?<br/>
– C’est bien suffisant pour avoir anéanti le vieil homme que j’étais. J’ai survécu à la mort de mes nombreux camarades, mais pas à ta disparition.  Je t’aimais réellement comme un fils, Shion. J’ai continué à vivre uniquement pour ma mission, mais je n’ai pas pu enseigner davantage. Yuzuriha et Tokusa ont fini leur formation au sanctuaire.<br/>
– Je me fiche bien de ça. Tu es là pour exposer tes péchés, rien d’autre.<br/>
– Il n’y a rien d’autre.<br/>
– Vieil homme sénile, aurais-tu oublié tout le sang que tu as fait couler ? Tu as même osé t'attaquer au Dieu du Sommeil et l’enfermer. Imagines-tu seulement la gravité de cet acte ?<br/>
– Ils étaient des ennemis d’Athéna. Mes actes en tant que chevalier relèvent de la justice...<br/>
– Ce n’est pas à toi de décider ce qui est juste. Tu n’es pas un Dieu, juste un homme. Et dois-je aussi te rappeler les jeunes gens que tu as frappés parce qu’ils se moquaient de ton frère jumeau plus faible que toi ? Des innocents ceux-là, t’en souviens-tu ? Inutile de nier, j’ai l’histoire de ta vie juste sous mes yeux.<br/>
– Hmpf, juste des sales gamins qui ne voyaient pas le potentiel de Sage. Je ne regrette rien, sinon de ne pas t’avoir sauvé des ténèbres.<br/>
– Je vois. Nier est en soit également un péché, dis-je en refermant le livre. De toute façon, inutile d’en dire davantage. Il n’existe qu’une seule destination pour toi qui est un chevalier d’Athéna et qui a osé t’opposer que Seigneur Hadès. La huitième et plus terrible prison, le Cocyte.<br/>
– Et ainsi, celui qui était destiné à revêtir l’armure du Bélier va de lui-même m'envoyer là-bas. Je suis tellement déçu.<br/>
– Tes regrets sont inutiles maintenant que tu es mort. Rien de ce que tu diras n’allégera ta sentence.<br/>
– Je te l’ai dit, répliqua Hakurei nullement affligé par son verdict, mon seul regret est d’avoir fermé les yeux sur ton état mental.</p><p>Je sens la colère monter en moi. Cet homme est assurément gâteux, ou bien est-ce une ruse ? Je n’ai pas de troubles mentaux. J’ai suivi Rune de mon plein grès. Je voulais développer mes capacités ailleurs que dans une petite grotte avec des vieilles armures mortes qui ne me montraient qu'un nombre limité de vie. C’est la vie que j’ai choisi. Je ne regrette rien.</p><p>Je suis un élu, destiné à de grandes choses. Je me sens valorisé et utile ici. Et surtout, j’aime Rune. Mes sentiments pour lui sont plus fort même que ceux que j'aurais pu avoir pour ce vieux rabougri sévère qui ne savait jamais montrer sa soi-disant affection.</p><p>– Tu es jugé coupable. J’ai rendu mon verdict, tu iras au Cocyte. La séance est close, déclarais-je en tapant encore une fois le marteau sur le tas.</p><p>Je regarde une dernière fois celui qui fut mon maître, celui-là même qui m'avait appris à me servir de pouvoirs psychokinésiques, à maitriser le cosmos et bien d’autres choses. Il n’y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux, juste de la mélancolie.</p><p>– Tu as vraiment grandi, Shion. Je suis content que tu ailles bien, même si j'aurais aimé te voir briller dans une des légendaires armures d’or et servir la justice.</p><p>Ce fut les derniers mots qu’il prononça avant de disparaitre. A mes côtés, Rune, qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant toute la séance, m’applaudit doucement et s’approche pour venir m’embrasser.</p><p>– Tu as prouvé que tu étais digne de cette place. Shion, j’avais bien raison de miser sur toi.</p><p>Son ton devint plus mielleux et je sens mon cœur s’emballer. Comment regretter lorsque cet homme me charme à nouveau chaque jour ? D’un geste de la main, il ordonne à chacun de sortir, nous laissant seul à la cour silencieuse. Rune est vraiment devenu le maître des lieux depuis la mort du Seigneur Minos. Il a tout d’un juge, d’un monarque, d’un élu du monde. Je l’aime comme un fou. Mes bras passent autour de son cou pour l’embrasser plus farouchement. Il me reproche souvent mon impatience dans nos rapports, ma manière d’être direct, de faire sauter les verrous de la pudeur d’un seul coup, tel un bélier qui enfonce les portes.</p><p>Peut-être que j'étais destiné à être un bélier, mais ma vie, c’est moi qui la choisis. Je ne suis pas une voie, je trace la mienne.</p><p>– Tu mérites bien une récompense, dit Rune en me repoussant sur le pupitre. Si tu arrives à respecter le silence de ces lieux, alors nous quitterons les Enfers et je t’emmènerai au Paradis.</p><p>Et la route que j’ai tracée, bien déviée de celle qui m’étais destinée, ne compose pas le moindre défaut.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>«<i> Sais-tu quel est pire péché pour un homme ? L’hésitation.<br/>– Je me réjouis de consigner moi-même ta mort.<br/>– Shion, tu dois te ressaisir. SHION.<br/>– Les armures t’ont sauvé la vie.<br/>– Viens, je t’attends.<br/>– Je vais vers cette armure qui ne cesse de m’appeler.<br/>– Moi, Shion du Bélier, je rentre de mission. »</i><p>Je me réveille en sursaut, m’arrachant de cet énième rêve. </p><p>Depuis que j’ai envoyé Hakurei de l’Autel au Cocyte, quelque chose a changé. Je rêve beaucoup. Je revois le moment où Rune est venu à ma rencontre. Tout se passe exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Cet homme élégant qui voit un élu en moi, me suggère de le suivre. Je tends ma main vers lui. Je veux partir avec lui. Oh oui, que je le veux. Il me fascine déjà, et je suis curieux à l’idée de lire dans des milliers et des milliers de vies humaines.</p><p>Tout se déroule exactement comme ça s’est passé, mais après tout change. J’hésite, je demande à réfléchir, puis Rune me frappe avec son fouet dans la nuque et me laisse pour mort. Impensable ! Rune ne m’a jamais fait de mal. Il a toujours été patient avec moi, bienveillant même. Et depuis deux ans, il est un amant soucieux et aimant. Lors de nos premiers rapports, il ne m’a jamais forcé à rien. Il s’est toujours montré doux et compréhensif dans mes hésitations, mes ratés. Il souriait même lorsque je me montrais maladroit. Un sourire amusé et attendri. Rune n’est pas un homme violent, du moins pas avec moi.</p><p>Dans mon rêve, je me sens vaseux, je sens que je vais mourir et je ne cherche même pas à lutter. Je regrette d’avoir abîmé les armures sacrées. Foutaises ! Mon maître me sauve, prend soin de moi comme un père bienveillant jusqu’à ma complète guérison. Du jamais vu ! Puis je reprends mon entrainement avec Yuzuriha et Tokusa, et je commence entendre l’appel de quelqu’un, d’une armure. Mon maître refuse de me laisser aller à sa rencontre, mais je me rebelle. Mes rêves se terminent alors que je suis recouvert d’une armure entièrement dorée. Parfois même, l’histoire va plus loin encore, et je me vois garder un temple grec, rencontrer d’autres chevaliers, combattre des spectres.</p><p>Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? J’ai l’impression de voir la vie de quelqu’un d’autre. J’ai cru au départ que le contre-coup de mon premier jugement m’avait laissé quelques séquelles, mais ces images reviennent encore et encore à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. J’ai fini par veiller plus tard, travailler plus pour éviter de dormir. Le sommeil finit malheureusement toujours par me rattraper, comme à cet instant où je me suis affaissé sur des dossiers.</p><p>– Shion.</p><p>Rune est là. Il voit que je suis mal. Je tente de me ressaisir. Mon bel amour n’aime pas trop lorsque les gens se laissent aller à leurs sentiments.</p><p>– Ou… oui ? Tu as du travail pour moi ?<br/>
– Tu devrais dormir plus, Shion. Même les élus du monde ont besoin de repos.<br/>
– Je vais bien. Le temps n’est pas au repos. Notre Seigneur arrive bientôt à son objectif ultime, et le nombre d’âmes à juger est astronomique en ce moment.</p><p>Dehors, le Lost Canvas est sur le point de s’achever. Le nombre de combattants restant dans le camp d’Athéna s’avère ridiculement bas. Les spectres survivants ont déménagé à l’intérieur même dans cette toile sacrée. Rune et moi avons élu domicile dans le temple de Vénus où nous continuons notre travail tout en protégeant Alone et son atelier.</p><p>Mon bel amant s’approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules avant de se pencher pour m’embrasser.</p><p>– Tu fais encore ce rêve ?<br/>
– Ce ne sont que des images, affirmais-je. Rassure-toi, ça ne me déstabilise point.<br/>
– Tu es un mauvais menteur, Shion, sourit mon Balrog. C’est comme lorsque je mets ma langue dans ton nombril, je vois bien que ça te fait de l’effet.<br/>
– Pas du tout, en plus je n’aime pas ça.</p><p>Je rougis, n’osant avouer que cette taquinerie répétée de Rune me chatouille atrocement. Mais je me retiens d’en rire, je n’aime pas lui montrer mes faiblesses.</p><p>– Si tu n’aimes pas, c’est que tu ressens quelque chose, sourit Rune. Je me réjouis d’avance de t’entendre glousser ce soir.</p><p>Il a deviné, et ça a l’air de l’amuser en plus. Pauvre de moi. Cet homme est décidément trop malin. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu’il comprenne la nature de mes rêves. Cette guerre sainte doit s’achever au plus vite. Je sens que sonner la victoire de notre Seigneur expulsera mes démons et les regrets tapis au fond de mon esprit. Si le camp d’Athéna perd, alors cela signifie que j’ai choisi la bonne voie.</p><p>Rune s’installe sur mes jambes, à califourchon face à moi. Il prend mon visage et m’embrasse avec passion. Mes bras l’encerclent et je réponds avidement à ses embrassades. Il rapproche son bassin, mon entrejambe réagit. Je ne résiste pas et relève sa robe pour passer ma main sur une cuisse, mais il m’arrête.</p><p>– Pas maintenant.<br/>
– Tu me dis ça alors que tu viens m’émoustiller. Tu es ignoble.<br/>
– Tu avais besoin d’un bon remontant, sourit mon bel amant. Maintenant que tu es plus réveillé, le travail nous appelle.<br/>
– J’ai avancé sur pas mal de dossier.<br/>
– Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de travail. Pharaon et Charon ont succombé. Les troupes d’Athéna arrivent au temple de Vénus. Je me dois de les accueillir en tant que gardien de cette maison.<br/>
– Je viens avec toi.<br/>
– Non, n’interviens que si ça tourne mal.<br/>
– Je ne vais pas te laisser gérer seul nos ennemis.<br/>
– Shion, ils ne sont que trois. Un chevalier d’or blessé par le juge Eaque, un pauvre chevalier de bronze et une Déesse sans pouvoir. Penses-tu que je ne suis pas capable de gérer cela ?<br/>
– Fais attention, je t’en prie, suppliais-je.</p><p>L’idée que je puisse le perdre me tord l’estomac. Je rapproche mon visage et réclame un autre baiser qu’il daigne m’accorder, son sourire confiant plaqué sur son visage. Dieu, qu’il est beau.</p><p>– Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir ? Tu n’as pas confiance en mes capacités ?<br/>
– Ce n’est pas ça. Tu n’as pas de protection, Shion. Quoiqu’on en dise, la force de frappe de ces chevaliers est titanesque. </p><p>C’est vrai. Bien que je vive ici depuis des années, je n’ai hérité d’aucun surplis. Mais ma fidélité envers notre Seigneur n’est pas en reste. Même sans protection, je suis prêt à combattre Athéna et ses chevaliers. Je me sens capable de rivaliser avec la puissance des légendaires guerriers dorés.</p><p>– Si tu reçois un coup, tu risques d’en mourir, et je ne veux pas te perdre, me prévint Rune en me caressant la joue.</p><p>Je le serre contre moi. Rune n’est pas aussi expressif d’habitude. Même si notre camp semble avantagé, nous sommes en guerre et le danger est réel. Je n’aime pas l’idée de rester à l’abri, les bras croisés, mais je ne veux pas non plus l’inquiéter.</p><p>– Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas de risque inconsidéré, me supplie presque mon Balrog.<br/>
– Je veux que tu me promettes la même chose, dis-je.<br/>
– Je vais gérer.<br/>
– Et moi, je ferais en sorte que rien ne vienne interférer le jugement de ces trois insectes.<br/>
– A plus tard, mon élu.<br/>
– A plus tard, mon amour.</p><p>Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois et je retourne à mes dossiers, incapable de me concentrer. Je sens deux cosmos pénétrer le temple de Vénus. Ils sont là, escortant probablement la réincarnation d’Athéna. Sans pouvoir, elle ne peut rien contre Rune, pas plus que le chevalier de bronze. Mon bel amant fait partie de l’élite des spectres après tout. Seul le chevalier d’or est à craindre.</p><p>Je me concentre sur ce qu’il se passe, le stress me tordant les entrailles. </p><p>Puis, quelque chose attire soudainement mon attention. Un autre cosmos se rapproche du temple de Vénus. Une essence puissante, équivalente à celle des chevaliers d’or. Tiens donc, un retardataire ? Et par où est-il arrivé d’abord ? Qu’importe, si celui-ci parvient à rejoindre les autres, Rune se retrouvera seul et en difficulté face à deux chevaliers d’or. Tant pis pour ses avertissements, je me dois d’au moins ralentir celui-là.</p><p>Je me téléporte à l’extérieur, prêt à en découdre. Un jeune homme vêtu d’or se présente devant moi. Premier fait qui me marque, son armure se compose d’une bonne flopée d’armes. Tiens donc, moi qui pensais qu’Athéna proscrivait justement l’usage d’arme pour combattre. </p><p>Et il y a autre chose. Ce garçon me laisse une drôle d’impression.</p><p>– Halte, dis-je déterminé. Je ne te laisserai pas aller plus loin.<br/>
– Mais, tu n’es pas un spectre. File, je n’ai pas envie de combattre un homme non protégé.<br/>
– Ne me sous-estime pas. Je te dis que tu n’iras pas plus loin. Je protégerai le temple de Vénus au péril de ma vie.</p><p>Il se rapproche, me dévisage, mon impression s’intensifie. Je crois l’avoir déjà vu quelque part.</p><p>– Ton visage, dit-il.<br/>
– Quoi, mon visage ?<br/>
– Tu as des points de vie à la place des sourcils. Tu fais partie du peuple atlante ? Aurais-tu un lien avec le Grand Pope Sage, ou bien avec Hakurei de l’Autel, ou encore Yuzuriha de la Grue ?</p><p>Je frémis, ce n’est pas le moment de me rappeler des vieilles connaissances.</p><p>– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Je sers le Seigneur Hadès depuis des années. Même si je ne suis pas un spectre, je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour lui. Tu n’iras pas plus loin.<br/>
– Fort bien. Je suis Dohko, chevalier d’or de la Balance. Prépare-toi à combattre.</p><p>Dohko de la Balance ! Ça y est, je me souviens de son visage et son nom. Je l’ai déjà vu dans un rêve. Je revêts une armure dorée, je garde un temple, et j’accueille un jeune garçon, un chinois du nom de Dohko, les yeux sauvages et déterminés, exactement comme le chevalier d’or devant moi.</p><p>– Tu sembles perturbé. Je suis prêt à te laisser tranquille si tu abandonnes le combat, me propose Dohko.<br/>
– Jamais !<br/>
– Et allez, une bourrique ! Alors en garde, mon mignon.</p><p>Je frémis encore. Dohko m’appelle exactement comme dans mes songes. Était-ce des rêves prémonitoires ? Non, impossible, tout est différent.</p><p>Dans mes songes, je suis clairement plus jeune, pas au même endroit. Et surtout, ce Dohko et moi nous courtisons subtilement. Il m’attraie, je ressens clairement des choses pour lui… impossible, j’aime Rune. Il est mon seul et unique amour. Ma vie se trouve à ses côtés, au service du Seigneur Hadès. Ce ne sont que des rêves, je ne dois pas me laisser déstabiliser.</p><p>– Me permets-tu de te demander ton nom ? me demande Dohko<br/>
– Shion.<br/>
– Shion ? C’est étrange, ton nom ne me semble pas inconnu. Je me demande si je ne t’ai pas déjà rencontré. Dans un rêve peut-être…<br/>
– Trêve de bavardage, le coupais-je. En garde !</p><p>Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Je ne veux pas croire que ce chevalier fait les mêmes rêves que moi.</p><p>– Mets-toi en garde, mon beau. Ça va secouer, me prévint-il.</p><p>Ces mots aussi, je les ai déjà entendus dans mes songes. Mais qu’il se taise ! </p><p>Je me mets en garde. Lorsque je suis arrivé aux Enfers, je maîtrisais déjà le cosmos. Au cours de mes années d’entrainement, j’ai pu développer une technique apprise du temps où je lisais dans la mémoire des armures.</p><p>– Quel cosmos impressionnant ! siffla Dohko. Et plus je te parle, plus j’ai comme l’impression que tu n’es pas à ta place.<br/>
– Je suis là où j’ai choisi d’être. Tes mots n’entraveront pas ma détermination. Tu es mon ennemi. Prépare-toi à recevoir mon attaque.<br/>
– La mienne repoussera la tienne.<br/>
– C’est ce que nous allons voir.</p><p>J’aime Rune, sa belle peau laiteuse, ses sourire discrets, ses soupirs ténus lorsque nous faisons l’amour. J’aime Rune, j’ai pris la bonne décision, je ne regrette rien.</p><p>Pour lui, je suis prêt à mourir !</p><p>–<i> ROZAN HYAKU RYÛ HA.<br/>
– STARDUST REVOLUTION.</i></p><p>J’aime Rune, je n’ai aucun doute là-dessus.</p><p>Même si la dernière chose que je vois lorsque nos deux attaques s’entrechoquent est une image de moi en train d’embrasser passionnément Dohko de la Balance. Ce scénario a-t-il réellement existé, ou bien devait-il exister ?</p><p>« <i>Tu possèdes une qualité rare, celle de pouvoir lire la vie des gens, tout comme moi. Viens avec moi, et je te montrerai encore plus de vies humaines. L’histoire de la vie humaine, à ta disposition pour l’éternité.</i> »</p><p>Dans la vie, où l’on choisit de suivre sa voie, où l’on trace la sienne.</p><p> <i>« Viens avec moi.<br/>
– Oui. »</i></p><p>J’ai tracé la mienne…</p><p>Et je n’ai aucun regret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Noël polaire illuminé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 19 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Milo x Camus + Ice family pour Hatsukoi-san</p><p>Univers : Canon série origine (se passe 4 ans avant la bataille du Sanctuaire)</p><p>Genre : Romance, famille</p><p>Note de l’auteur : La Ice family intègre habituellement Camus + Isaak + Hyoga, mais j’y intègre personnellement le Seigneur Cristal en plus, personnage propre à l’anime. Je n’aime pas briser le lien maître-élève entre Camus et ses deux disciples, mais j’ai beaucoup apprécié ce personnage que j’imagine seconder Camus, le remplacer lorsqu’il doit rentrer au Sanctuaire, et surtout protéger la région et aider ses habitants. On ne connait pas son âge, certaines théories disent que c’est un chevalier à la retraite, donc je garde cette théorie qui me parait bien.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Sibérie orientale, 24 décembre, 16h</i>
</p><p>Isaak leva les yeux de son cahier pour regarder en direction du Seigneur Cristal. Comme chaque jour de noël, leur maitre Camus les laissait aux bons soins de son ami pour se rendre au Sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope quémandait la présence de ses chevaliers d’or pour le buffet de noël. Mais Isaak n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que son maître se rendait là-bas avant tout pour y retrouver son petit-ami. Un certain Milo, qu’il ne connaissait que de nom mais qu’il n’aimait pas parce qu’il s’accaparait leur tuteur, à lui et Hyoga, un peu trop souvent à son goût.</p><p>Pendant ses absences, Camus confiait ses deux disciples au Seigneur Cristal, un ancien chevalier à la retraite qui consacrait désormais sa vie à aider la population locale de Sibérie, souvent mise à mal par le climat rugueux. Isaak et Hyoga l’aimaient bien. Plus souple sur les horaires et plus patient que Camus dans les explications, il connaissait également les techniques de glace et le secret du cosmos que les deux enfants de dix ans commençaient enfin à développer après presque trois ans d’entrainement. </p><p>Cristal était gentil et bon cuisiner, mais il n’empêche tout de même que les deux apprentis préféraient leur maître qui s'occupait d'eux la plupart du temps, de façon sévère mais juste. Camus se préoccupait vraiment de leur besoin de sommeil, de leur nutrition, de leur apprentissage autant théorique que pratique. Des muscles développés et une tête bien pleine feront d'eux de bons chevaliers comme l’était Camus, leur modèle. Les deux garçons l'admiraient tellement. Et puis, il n’était pas aussi rigide qu’il semblait l’être. Le chevalier du Verseau leur frottait la tête dans leur sommeil. Isaak adorait ça et faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas interrompre cette caresse. A plusieurs reprises, il avait eu des élans d’affection envers eux, notamment envers Hyoga qui, semblait-il, n’avait pas fait le deuil de sa mère.</p><p>Isaak plissa les yeux pour mieux voir ce qui se passait en cuisine, interpelant le blond à ses côtés qui ne comprenait pas son manège.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Isaak ? demanda Hyoga.<br/>– Crois-en mon intuition, il y a quelque chose de louche.<br/>– Quoi ?<br/>– Tu as vu les courses du Seigneur Cristal ? Du poisson ! Et en grande quantité en plus. Sauf exception, on ne mange jamais de protéines animales le soir.<br/>– C’est le soir de noël, lui rappela Hyoga en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'il nous prévoit un repas amélioré pour l’occasion.<br/>– Mais on ne fait jamais le réveillon de noël. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On attend le vingt-cinq et le retour de maître Camus pour s'offrir un festin. Notre maître le dit souvent. <i>Trop de repas copieux alourdissent le système mécanique et cognitif</i>, rappela le finlandais en imitant le timbre sérieux de leur tuteur. Et puis tu as vu la quantité ? Clairement on ne pourra pas manger tout ça à trois.<br/>– Où tu veux en venir, Isaak ?<br/>– Peut-être que père-noël va venir nous rendre visite cette année.<br/>– Tu crois encore à ça ? soupira Hyoga en levant les yeux au ciel.<br/>– Mais non ! Je voulais dire qu’on aura peut-être une belle surprise cette année. Tu crois que maître Camus va venir passer le réveillon avec nous ?<br/>– Ça ne risque pas, il est au Sanctuaire. Si ça se trouve, il ne rentrera même pas demain, et donc le Seigneur Cristal prévoit son repas de fête ce soir au lieu de demain.<br/>– Hyoga, arrête d'être défaitiste. C'est noël, non ? Alors souris un peu et crois aux miracles.<br/>– Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus aux miracles, dit l’enfant blond avec morosité.</p><p>Le souvenir de sa mère sombrant avec le bateau l’envahit et il se retint de verser quelques larmes. A cette époque, malgré toutes ses prières, aucun miracle ne l’avait sauvée. Hyoga avait désormais bien du mal à croire en une quelconque féérie.</p><p>– Oh mais c’est pas vrai ! Tu recommences avec ta mine tristounette. Pas de ça la nuit de noël. Tu vas voir, dit le finlandais en se jetant sur Hyoga pour le chatouiller.<br/>– Aaaaaah hahahaha. Nooooon, Isaaaaak. Pitiééééé.<br/>– Un chevalier ne demande pas pitié.<br/>– Hé les garçons, les interrompit le seigneur Cristal. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce chahut ? Vous avez fini vos devoirs ?<br/>– Je me fais un devoir de rendre le sourire à Hyoga, répondit Isaak qui riait aussi fort que le blond toujours chatouillé.<br/>– Au secouuuuuurs hahahahaha. </p><p>La bonne ambiance revint, même si les deux enfants seraient encore plus heureux de partager cette joie des fêtes avec leur maître. Ils espéraient au moins que Camus passait du bon temps avec son petit-ami, ce fameux Milo.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Athènes, Grèce, 24 décembre, 15h</i><p>Camus et Milo sortirent ensemble d’un magasin, les bras chargés de cadeaux ayant été préalablement emballés par les bénévoles de la Croix rouge en échange d’un maigre don. Les rues de la capitale grecque affluaient de monde en cette veille de noël, et Milo profita de la cohue générale pour prendre la main du chevalier du Verseau et déposer un chaste baiser sur sa tempe, s’attirant le regard désapprobateur de son partenaire.</p><p>– Milo, qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit et répété sur les marques d’affection en public ?<br/>– Et moi je répète aussi que je ne fais rien de mal.</p><p>Soupir du français. Milo, son confrère et amant, était indiscutablement têtu.</p><p>– Tu m’as manqué Camus, ajouta Milo en poursuivant ses baisers de plus en plus appuyés sur le visage stoïque de son confrère. Je ne t’ai pas vu de depuis des semaines. <br/>– Tu exagères, j’étais là pour son anniversaire.<br/>– C’était il y a un mois et demi. On s’est pas vu depuis sept longues semaines. Sept ! Et tu oses dire que j’exagère ? Camus, est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit combien je t’aimais ? Tu as envie de réentendre mon monologue… mmmmh<br/>– Chut, lui intima Camus qui venait de bâillonner la bouche de son ami avec sa main. Viens, on rentre au Sanctuaire.</p><p>Il lui prit la main pour l’emmener rapidement dans une ruelle désertée. De là, ils purent utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour revenir au pied des marches du domaine sacré.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Sibérie orientale, 24 décembre, 19h</i><p>Cristal fuyait de manière très voyante le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait Isaak.</p><p>– C’est pour ce soir le poisson ?<br/>– Il semblerait.<br/>– On attend de la visite ?<br/>– Je ne crois pas.<br/>– Pourquoi on prépare à manger pour six ?<br/>– J’ai faim aujourd’hui, répondit toujours aussi concisément Cristal.<br/>– Ne devrait-on pas partager avec des gens ? C’est égoïste de garder tout ça pour nous, non ?<br/>– C’est vrai, mais j’ai vraiment très faim ce soir.<br/>– Comme par hasard le soir du réveillon de noël, insista Isaak qui voulait avoir le dernier mot.<br/>– Et oui, il y a des jours comme ça. Isaak, finis d’éplucher les patates, Hyoga a déjà presque fini avec les carottes.<br/>– Ne changez pas de sujet, moi je dis que vous nous cachez quelque chose. Pas vrai Hyoga ?<br/>– Peut-être, répondit nonchalamment le japonais-russe, tout occupé qu’il était à préparer correctement les légumes.<br/>– Je sais que j’ai raison. Même si vous avez dîtes avoir exceptionnellement l’appétit d’un grizzly, nous ne sommes quand même que trois, dont un enfant et un poussin qui ne mange rien.<br/>– Hé, protesta Hyoga. C’est moi le poussin ?<br/>– Bah oui, avec ta ptite tête blonde.<br/>– Ce que je mange me suffit. Toi Isaak, si tu manges trop, tu vas ressembler à un phoque.<br/>– Un mot de plus Hyoga, et je te pique les yeux avec mon oignon.<br/>– Tu veux te battre, défia l’oisillon jaune, carotte en avant en guise d’arme.<br/>– Du calme les garçons. Isaak ! Hyoga ! Ça suffit ! gronda Cristal sans une once d’autorité.</p><p>Au moins il réchappait aux questions indiscrètes d’Isaak. Ce gamin était futé, mais Cristal n’avait pas l’intention de gâcher la surprise.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Sanctuaire, Maison du Bélier, Grèce, 24 décembre, 16h </i><p>Ses bras et ses jambes enroulés autour de Camus, Milo soupira de bien-être. Les étreintes avec son homme lui avaient tellement manqué. A chacune de ses retrouvailles avec le Verseau, il avait l’impression de l’aimer toujours plus.</p><p>– Mû va nous tuer, commenta simplement Camus.<br/>– On t’a déjà dit que t’étais un vrai tue-l’amour, Camus, grogna Milo. Pourquoi tu parles subitement de ce traitre de Mû qui ne répond jamais aux invitations du Grand Pope ?<br/>– Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu’on vient de faire l’amour dans son temple.<br/>– Son temple ? Il n’y fout jamais les pieds ! <br/>– C’est une question de principe, Milo, répliqua le magicien de glace en caressant les cheveux de son amant.<br/>– Mais il en saura rien. Stresse pas.<br/>– Je ne stresse pas.<br/>– Je n’aurais jamais patienté jusqu’au huitième temple. Celui là est inoccupé alors où est le mal ? J’avais trop envie de toi, Camus – <i>ton plus doucereux de Milo qui tendit ses lèvres en demande d’un baiser que lui accorda volontiers le Verseau</i>.<br/>– Moi aussi tu m’as manqué, Milo.<br/>– Tu devrais passer plus souvent.<br/>– J’ai des responsabilités en Sibérie.<br/>– T’as bien un pote qui s’occupe des petiots, non ?<br/>– Cristal a aussi à faire. Et d’ailleurs, on devrait les rejoindre, non ?<br/>– Mais c’est que quatre heures de l’après-midi. Je veux encore profiter de toi.<br/>– Le décalage horaire, Milo, signala Camus en levant les yeux au ciel. C’est déjà huit du soir là-bas.<br/>– Il fait froid ?<br/>– Non, on se croirait sur une île tropicale, répondit sarcastiquement le onzième gardien.<br/>– Ok j’ai compris. Je vais voir s’il y a des vêtements chauds par ici.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Sibérie orientale, 24 décembre, 20h</i><p>– Isaak, tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? ordonna Cristal qui surveillait la cuisson du poisson.<br/>– D’accord, d’accord, soupira le finlandais. Je suppose qu’on vient encore nous taxer. Les gens pourraient mieux anticiper leurs provisions.<br/>– C’est bien de partager, non ? demanda Hyoga.</p><p>Le blond se souvenait de ces rudes hivers où sa mère donnait un peu de sa soupe au poulet et légumes aux voisins d’en bas qui étaient dans le besoin et ne pouvaient pas s’acheter de la viande. Nouveau piquement des yeux. Hyoga essuya ses larmes naissantes pour ne pas qu’Isaak se moque encore de lui et le traite de bébé. Mais pourtant, même après trois ans, le souvenir de sa mère était toujours aussi vif, et sa mort qu’il revoyait encore et encore dans ses rêves était un déchirement. Son maître Camus calmait certes ses pleurs en lui offrant du chocolat chaud, mais il avait également des paroles froides et tranchantes comme quoi il devait laisser le passé derrière lui. Mais comment faire ? Le souvenir de sa maman était certes douloureux mais essentiel pour lui. Il préférait s’en rappeler en souffrant que l’oublier. </p><p>Hyoga serra dans sa main le rosaire dissimulé dans ses vêtements lorsqu’une qu’une exclamation de joie le sortit de ses pensées nostalgiques. Isaak venait juste de se jeter sur leur visiteur.</p><p>– Maître Camus, vous êtes là. J’en étais sûr, je suis trop content.<br/>– Isaak, un peu de tenue ! le somma le chevalier d’or, non sans un sourire doux, sa main posée sur la tête de l’enfant.<br/>– Vous êtes venus avec une momie ? demanda l’enfant en remarquant la personne derrière Camus, ensevelie sous une couche impressionnante de vêtements.<br/>– Tu sais ce qu’elle te dit, la momie ? grogna Milo qui grelottait tout de même. <br/>– Isaak ! gronda le Verseau. Sois plus poli avec mon ami.<br/>– Je précise que je suis bien plus que son ami, ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter le Scorpion.<br/>– Milo, tu vas pas t’y mettre aussi. Viens, on rentre. Je vais te présenter.</p><p>Lorsque Milo se débarrassa de ses nombreux apparats, Hyoga, qui était resté en retrait, lisant tranquillement sur le canapé, fut subjugué par ce nouvel arrivant. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de terriblement captivant et il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Se sentant observé, Milo sourit au second enfant avant de s’approcher. Lui au moins ne semblait pas hostile, contrairement au dénommé Isaak qui était toujours accroché à son maître et lui tira la langue lorsqu’il eut le dos tourné.</p><p>– Salut ptit blond. Milo du Scorpion. Tu t’en souviendras ? Attends, je vais te l’écrire pour que tu n’oublies pas.</p><p>Milo repéra un stylo posé par là et commença à dédicacer le livre que Hyoga était en train de lire.</p><p>– Milo ! l’arrêta Camus. N’écris pas dans les livres. Ça va pas, non !<br/>– C’est pour que le gamin ne m’oublie pas. Oh, et puis il aura qu’à dire que c’est une dédicace de l’auteur.  Un certain… Strougatski ? En quoi est-ce si différent de Scorpio Milo ?<br/>– Par pitié, ne commence pas à te donner en spectacle devant mes disciples, supplia presque Camus. Je vois que la table est mise. Viens, on va voir si Cristal a besoin d’aide. Tu sais qu’on ne doit pas traîner.<br/>– Vous ne restez pas avec nous ce soir ? demanda Isaak, la mine attristée.<br/>– Je regrette, mais nous devons impérativement assister au buffet de noël du Grand Pope. Il y a quatre heures de décalage horaire. On doit partir d’ici à vingt-trois heures au plus tard. Mais on reviendra demain.<br/>– Moi qui avait espéré que vous passeriez la nuit de noël avec nous cette année. Vous êtes notre plus beau cadeau.</p><p>Pour toute réponse à cette touchante déclaration, Camus caressa un peu les cheveux d’Isaak qui n’avait pas sorti ses bras de sa taille. Parmi ses deux disciples, Isaak était celui qui était le plus proche de lui. Il l’avait sur les bras depuis plus longtemps que Hyoga et il s’en était occupé seul pendant un an avant l’arrivée du blond. Par ailleurs, Hyoga s’était toujours montré plus distant, enlisé dans un deuil qu’il ne parvenait pas à faire et devant lequel Camus se sentait complètement impuissant. Il avait lu des ouvrages sur le sujet, mais aucune méthode ne semblait fonctionner sur Hyoga. Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que le temps fasse son effet.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Sibérie orientale, 24 décembre, 22h</i><p>– Comment tu as rencontré maître Camus ?<br/>– Je suis un ange descendu du ciel pour l’aimer.<br/>– Comment tu as fait pour séduire maître Camus ?<br/>– Je lui ai donné la moitié de ma barre chocolatée au gouter.<br/>– Comment tu as obtenu l’armure du Scorpion ?<br/>– J’ai fait un croche-patte à mon maître.<br/>– Est-ce qu’il fait froid dans les étoiles d’où tu viens ?<br/>– Moins froid que dans ce pays en tout cas.<br/>– Milo, tonna la voix courroucée de Camus. Arrête de raconter des bêtises à Hyoga.<br/>– C’est lui qui demande. Je me dois d’instruire ce blondin, dit Milo en frottant la tête du jeune russe. Je crois que je lui plais. Attention Camus, la concurrence est rude.</p><p>Camus leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu’Isaak continuait de fusiller Milo du regard. Définitivement, il n’aimait ce blanc-bec. Tout dans son comportement n’avait rien à voir avec son digne maître, élégant et érudit, qui parlait toujours intelligemment et ne racontait jamais des salades. En deux heures, Isaak avait eu le temps de dépeindre un tableau peu glorieux de son partenaire de vie. Mais définitivement, qu’est-ce que Camus lui trouvait, hein ? Et pareil pour Hyoga qui ne regardait que lui, pendu à ses lèvres. D’abord timide, le blond s’était peu à peu ouvert à leur invité qui était on ne peut plus engageant et sympathique au premier abord. Une tactique de kidnappeur d’enfant ça. Isaak n’était pas dupe, mais Hyoga se faisait avoir en beauté.</p><p>– Camus, c’est l’heure, l’informa Cristal.<br/>– Oui, on doit y aller.<br/>– Quoi ? Mais vous avez dit que vous ne partiriez qu’à onze heures, protesta Isaak. Ce n’est pas l’heure, maître Camus. Restez encore un peu avec nous.<br/>– Isaak, dit Camus.<br/>– Oui ? <i>tête baissée du finlandais déçu.</i><br/>– Va mettre ton manteau et tes bottes. Nous sortons. Toi aussi Hyoga.<br/>– Je suis obligé de venir ? demanda Milo en grimaçant.<br/>– Oui. Va t’habiller toi aussi, Milo.</p><p>Regard penaud du Scorpion et d’incompréhension des enfants. Cristal fut le seul à rester chez lui, débarrassant la table et leur sommant d’être prudent. </p><p>A l’extérieur, il avait cessé de neiger, mais le froid était mordant et la nuit noire. Camus et Milo tenaient une lampe d’une main, et chacun d’eux avaient pris la main d’un des enfants pour ne pas les perdre. Naturellement, Isaak s’était jeté sur son maître, ne souhaitant nullement toucher l’autre chevalier, ce qui ne dérangea pas du tout Hyoga, bien au contraire.</p><p>– Ta main est chaude, dit tout bas Hyoga à Milo.<br/>– C’est parce que je suis un Scorpion bouillonnant, sourit Milo de toute ses dents.<br/>– Elle me rappelle celle de ma maman.<br/>– Hé, j’ai pas des mains de bonne femme moi. J’suis un mec, un vrai !<br/>– Milo ! l’interrompit Camus. Avance, je ne veux pas qu’on s’attarde.<br/>– Mais c’est vrai…<br/>– On avance ! ordonna plus sèchement le Verseau.<br/>– Où est-ce qu’on va ? demanda Isaak.<br/>– On a une petite surprise à vous montrer.</p><p>Camus tourna vers Milo un visage froid en signe d’avertissement. Maintenant, il avait intérêt à la boucler. Il aimerait autant que possible éviter le sujet sensible de la mère de Hyoga le soir de noël. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû le prévenir. Quoiqu’il en soit, il devrait lui parler pour qu’il ne refasse pas la même erreur.</p><p>Ils marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes en soutenant les enfants fatigués de leur journée.</p><p>– On arrive les garçons. Fermez les yeux, dit Camus.<br/>– Mais on va tomber.<br/>– Raaaah, faut toujours que les mômes se plaignent de tout de nos jours. Allez, viens là toi.</p><p>Milo attrapa Hyoga sans crier gare, le calant sur son épaule. Le blond s’accrocha aux boucles bleues du Scorpion et cacha son visage dans sa touffe.</p><p>– Et ne morve pas dans mes cheveux, microbe.</p><p>Camus fit de même avec Isaak en le prenant dans ses bras. Il l’incita à réfugier son visage dans son épaule pour cacher ses yeux. Les deux garçons avaient beau avoir déjà dix ans, ils restaient encore bien petits par rapport aux deux chevaliers qui dépassaient le mètre quatre-vingt. </p><p>Encore vingt minutes de marche supplémentaire et Camus leur permit enfin d’ouvrir les yeux. De la fine neige semblable à de la poussière, brillante comme des diamants, avait commencé à tomber.</p><p>L’obscurité nocturne avait en partie disparu. Dans le ciel noir s’étendait des lumières étincelantes. Les garçons et même Milo ne purent s’empêcher d’émettre un « ouah » admiratif. Milo, qui avait toujours vécu en Grèce, n’avait jamais été témoin d’un tel phénomène. Ni Isaak et Hyoga, pourtant issus de contrées nordiques, n’avaient eu l’opportunité d’assister à la magnificence d’une aurore boréale. Des lumières verdoyantes sublimaient le ciel de Sibérie, subjuguant ses spectateurs.</p><p>– C’est magnifique, commenta finalement Hyoga.<br/>– Vous savez ce que c’est, les garçons ? demanda Camus.<br/>– Oui, c’est une aurore polaire, autrement appelle aurore boréale, répondit Isaak tout fier de connaître la réponse à la question de son maître. Comme tout ce qui régit notre Terre, l’atmosphère terrestre est aussi faite d’atome et ce sont eux qui sont responsables de ces couleurs.<br/>– Ecoutez-le le premier la classe ! nargua Milo d’un ton moqueur.<br/>– Milo ! gronda Camus. Tu n’as pas bientôt fini de chambrer mes disciples ? C’est très bien Isaak. Hyoga, quelque chose à ajouter sur les aurores boréales ?<br/>– Elles ne se manifestent que dans l’hémisphère nord. Dans l’hémisphère sud, on parle d’aurore australe. L’un ou l’autre, ces phénomènes se produisent dans les régions proches des pôles magnétiques.<br/>– Et bien… <i>long sifflement admiratif du Scorpion</i>. Ils connaissent bien leurs leçons les cannetons. Vous en savez plus que moi.<br/>– Tu devrais lire de temps en temps, Milo.<br/>– Moi ? Bouquiner ? ricana le Scorpion, faisant encore une fois lever les yeux au ciel du Verseau.<br/>– Regardez les garçons, reprit Camus en ignorant son compagnon qui de toute façon ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de tout commenter, à quoi vous fait penser la forme des lumières ?<br/>– On dirait un oiseau… commença Isaak en plissant les yeux.<br/>– C’est un cygne !<br/>– Tout à fait Hyoga. La constellation du Cygne est propre à cette région et elle est porteuse d’espoir d’une vie plus facile. Les gens d’ici la regardent comme une issue à cette terre gelée.<br/>– Comment ça ?<br/>– C’est un mythe qui dit que la constellation du Cygne représente des ailes déployées au-dessus d’une rivière d’étoiles. Les ailes reposent sur deux roches, formant un pont au-dessus de cette rivière, et reliant deux mondes. La terre gelée de Sibérie et l’extérieur, où le climat est plus doux et moins rugueux.<br/>– Si la vie est si dure ici, pourquoi est-ce que les gens restent ? Pourquoi ils ne se servent pas du cygne pour franchir le pont vers une vie plus douce ? demanda Hyoga.<br/>– C’est un mythe, ptit gars, ajouta Milo. Ce pont n’existe que dans l’esprit des gens. L’espoir ne permet pas de partir, il permet juste de rêver. Pour partir, il faut se bouger le c…<br/>– Les gens restent parce qu’ils aiment cette terre, s’empressa d’expliquer Camus pour couper Milo qui était sur le point de dire un mot déplacé devant des enfants. Le monde extérieur est certes plus facile à vivre, mais les gens d’ailleurs ont-ils la chance d’assister à ça ? - <i>grand mouvement du bras pour désigner le paysage lumineux</i> - Ces aurores boréales, cette poussière de diamant qui tombe du ciel, ce paysage d’exception n’est-il pas aussi enviable que n’importe où ailleurs ?<br/>– Si, maître Camus, dirent en cœur les deux enfants qui sentaient leurs paupières s’alourdir et resserrèrent leurs bras autour de l’adulte qui les portait.<br/>– Il n’empêche que je préfère le soleil et la chaleur, marmonna Milo qui commençait à grelotter à force de faire le pied de grue.</p><p>Sentant qu’il était en train de prendre son crâne pour un oreiller, Milo fit descendre Hyoga de sur son épaule pour la caler contre sa hanche. Immédiatement, la petite tête blonde se posa sur sa poitrine. </p><p>– Isaak, Hyoga, reprit Camus. Vous êtes en concurrence pour l’amure de bronze du Cygne. Un jour, l’un de vous représentera cet espoir envers les habitants de cette région. Isaak, tu viens de Finlande, Hyoga du Japon. Quelque soit votre terre d’origine, vous ne devrez jamais oublier cette région et vous faire un devoir de revenir pour la défendre. <br/>– Je croyais que les chevaliers protégeaient la Terre entière, dit Isaak.<br/>– Oui, mais le Cygne a la particularité de veiller sur cette terre abandonnée de tous, qu’on dit n’être qu’un désert de glace sans intérêt. Regardez autour de vous, est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu’elle mérite d’être négligée ? Les gens d’ici le savent et c’est pour continuer à la faire vivre qu’ils restent, même si la vie y est dure.<br/>– Glaglaglaglaglagla… je crois que j’aime quand même mieux la Grèce, grelottait complètement Milo maintenant. Camus, on va être en retard.</p><p>Tandis que Milo commençait à gesticuler sur place dans l’espoir de se réchauffer, les deux garçons étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur maître. Camus avait une voix grave, calme et reposante. Ils adoraient lorsqu’il racontait des histoires. Leur tuteur était un puit de connaissance et les enfants qu’ils étaient croyaient naïvement qu’il savait tout sur tout. Dans ces moments-là, Hyoga ne pensait plus à sa mère, mais plutôt au fait que sa vie n’était pas si mal avec son maître, son meilleur ami, le seigneur Cristal, et même Milo qu’il trouvait amusant. Il n’avait pas tellement l’intention de revêtir l’armure du Cygne. Isaak était meilleur que lui de toute façon, mais il comptait bien acquérir suffisamment de force pour retrouver le corps de sa mère et lui offrir des funérailles dignes d’elle, cette étoile disparue qui devait veiller sur lui, tout comme le cygne veillait sur la Sibérie.</p><p>– Hyoga, viens, dit Camus en tendant son bras libre vers le blond.</p><p>Les deux disciples se retrouvèrent chacun pendu sur une hanche de leur maître, leur tête sur ses épaules, offrant un charmant tableau familial. Milo profita d’être libéré pour faire quelques flexions et se frictionner. C’était bien beau ici, certes, mais il ne viendrait pas y vivre. Ça jamais ! </p><p>Et ils comptaient rester plantés là encore longtemps ? Parce que le temps de ramener les morpions chez eux, ils seraient assurément en retard au banquet et ils allaient rater le discours du Grand Pope. Même si en vrai, il s’en fichait. Milo ne l’écoutait jamais, mais il ne voulait pas avoir d’emmerde !</p><p>– La Terre est belle, n’est-ce pas les garçons ? – <i>hochement affirmatif d’Isaak et Hyoga</i> – Si je vous forme, c’est parce que je sens en vous la capacité de la protéger aux côtés de la Déesse Athéna. N’oubliez jamais que servir notre Déesse et la défendre est notre devoir absolu en tant que chevalier. Et je suis fier de vous, vous êtes de bons disciples, travailleurs et talentueux. Vous ferez de bons gardiens de la Terre.</p><p>Les petits bras se resserrèrent autour du Verseau, et les yeux des enfants brillèrent d’émotion aux paroles de leur maître habituellement avare en compliment.</p><p>– Elle est où la Déesse Athéna ? demanda Hyoga.<br/>– Au Sanctuaire, bien protégée dans son palais au-dessus de la chambre du Grand Pope. Même moi je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de la rencontrer. Mais lorsque vous la verrez, vous serez subjugués par son aura.</p><p>Hyoga se garda bien de dire que l’aura de l’héritière Kido l’avait toujours intrigué. Sans doute une fausse impression. Après tout, il ne l’avait pas connue longtemps. Il s’était probablement trompé. Et puis, cette peste ne pouvait certainement pas être une Déesse protectrice de la Terre.</p><p>– Glaglaglaglaglagla…<br/>– Milo, arrête de sautiller comme ça. Si tu brises la glace, tu tomberas dans l’eau glaciale, l’avertit Camus.<br/>– Quoi ? paniqua subitement le Scorpion en se figeant.<br/>– Maître, il y a au moins un mètre de glace, fit remarquer Isaak. Même s’il semble peser lourd et qu’il a mangé le triple de nous ce soir, y a quand même peu de chance qu’il passe à travers.<br/>– Chut, c’est pour le faire marcher, chuchota le français.<br/>– J’t’ai entendu, grommela Milo. Et c’est quoi ces sous-entendus. Je suis pas gros !<br/>– On croirait entendre Obélix.</p><p>Isaak et Hyoga éclatèrent de rire tandis que Milo fit la moue.</p><p>– Je ne pensais pas que tu connaîtrais cette référence.<br/>– Je lis de tout, cher ami. Même des bandes dessinées, surtout si ça vient de mes racines.<br/>– Maître, où se trouve l’armure du Cygne ? demanda Hyoga.<br/>– Va savoir. Son ancien propriétaire l’a cachée quelque part par ici. Lorsque le moment viendra, elle appellera son nouveau porteur et vous saurez la trouver.<br/>– Et c’était qui son ancien porteur ? questionna cette fois Isaak.<br/>– Qui sait ?<br/>– Je suis sûr que vous savez.<br/>– On rentre maintenant. Milo, tu reprends Hyoga ?<br/>– Vous nous cachez quelque chose, maître, insista le finlandais.<br/>– Vous pouvez vous endormir si vous voulez. On vous ramène chez Cristal.<br/>– Répondez-moiiiiii.</p><p>Au bout de quinze minutes, le têtu Isaak abandonna enfin et se laissa aller sur l’épaule de son maître. Hyoga, lui, s’était déjà endormi, un de ses poings serrant les vêtements de Milo et l’autre tenant un objet dissimulé sous ses vêtements.</p><p>– J’ai cru qu’il s’arrêterait jamais. Je vais en avoir des acouphènes. Camus, comment tu fais pour le supporter ?<br/>– Il est curieux. Je trouve que c’est une qualité.<br/>– En vrai, tu sais qui c’est l’ancien Cygnus, toi ?<br/>– Peut-être, peut-être pas.<br/>– Allez, j’irai pas le répéter. J’suis pas comme toi.<br/>– Tu me traites de rapporteur ?<br/>– Quand on avait six ans, tu es allé dire au Grand Pope que c’était Aiolia et moi qui avions volé toutes les craies de la salle de classe pour faire des marelles.<br/>– Et c’était vrai.<br/>– Mais c’est bien ce que je disais, t’es qu’un rapporteur.<br/>– A cause de vous, on ne pouvait plus étudier correctement.<br/>– Tu ne penses qu’à t’instruire, c’est usant.<br/>– Oui, et j’ai même appris beaucoup de choses en lisant la collection de romans érotiques de mon maître.<br/>– De quoi ? Quelle collection ? Des histoires gays ?<br/>– Oh, de tout. Gays, lesbien, hétéro.<br/>– Où se trouve cette merveille ?<br/>– Dans mon isba.<br/>– On passe la nuit là-bas ? s’excita Milo.<br/>– Et le banquet au Sanctuaire.<br/>– On l’a loupé, Camus. Il est onze heures passé et le temps d’arriver chez Cristal, c’est définitivement foutu pour cette année. Et pour une fois, c’est pas ma faute ! C’est toi qui faisais la leçon à tes disciples.<br/>– Il n’empêche que je suis content de vous avoir montré ça. <br/>– Ok, j’avoue, ça valait le coup de se geler les burnes.<br/>– Chut Milo. Et s’ils t’entendent ?<br/>– Camus, c’est pas des bébés. Tu m’as bien dit qu’ils avaient dix ans.<br/>– Ils en auront onze en début d’année.<br/>– La puberté arrive, mon cher. T’as prévu ça dans tes cours ?<br/>– Mais bien sûr. Anatomie génitale des deux sexes au programme l’année prochaine.<br/>– Besoin d’un partenaire pour une démonstration ?<br/>– MILO !<br/>– Chut, tu vas les réveiller, l’avertit le Scorpion en élargissant son sourire narquois.<br/>– Souvent, tu me désespères, Milo, chuchota hargneusement le français. Heureusement que je n’ai pas à te supporter toute l’année.</p><p>Il y eu un lourd silence de plusieurs secondes. Camus sut qu’il avait abordé un sujet sensible. Lui qui ne revenait que très rarement au Sanctuaire, il savait que Milo se languissait de lui. A l’inverse aussi, son indiscipliné et bouillonnant Scorpion lui manquait atrocement. Ils se connaissaient depuis l’enfance, s’aimaient depuis deux ans, s’étaient offert l’un à l’autre depuis un an, mais leurs rencontres restaient bien trop rares et courtes à leur goût. </p><p>Camus adorait Milo, mais il était également très attaché à ses disciples qu’il considérait comme ses petits frères, voire même ses enfants. Il avait bien remarqué combien Isaak l’adulait. Le petit finlandais qui ferait n’importe quoi pour qu’il soit fier de lui était touchant. Et Camus aimerait tellement aider Hyoga à surmonter son deuil. Il craignait que le souvenir douloureux de sa mère ne soit un frein à son évolution. Hyoga était attachant aussi, et les deux enfants s’entendaient très bien pour son plus grand bonheur. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de rivalité entre eux. Au contraire même, ils s’entraidaient, même si au final, un seul d’entre eux hériterait de l’armure du Cygne. A ce jour, Isaak semblait être celui qui avait le plus de chance de l’endosser, mais la vie était surprenante par moment. Le destin jouait de drôle de tours.</p><p>– Combien de temps encore tu dois les former ? demanda Milo tout bas.<br/>– A moins trois ans.<br/>– Cristal ne peut pas prendre la relève ?<br/>– C’est à moi qu’on a confié cette mission, Milo. Cristal ne fait que m’assister.<br/>– Tu me manques, Camus.</p><p>Camus mit la lampe qu’il tenait dans son autre main, celle du bras qui tenait Isaak endormi, et il se saisit de celle de Milo pour la placer au même endroit.</p><p>– On n’y voit plus rien, dit Milo.<br/>– Laisse les étoiles nous guider, dit Camus en prenant la main désormais libre du Scorpion. Je t’aime Milo. Merci d’être venu jusqu’ici aujourd’hui. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.</p><p>Milo ne répondit pas mais entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son amour. Comme Camus n’aimait pas les marques d’affection en public, il profitait de l’obscurité de ce désert de glace, bien différente de l’agitation du Sanctuaire et d’Athènes.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Sibérie orientale, 25 décembre, 0h30</i><p>Camus frotta la tête des deux garçons endormis, bien au chaud dans leurs lits, avant de rejoindre Milo et Cristal dans la pièce principale. Le grec observait la décoration de l’isba, notamment l’ensemble de bibelots en cristal dans la vitrine que le propriétaire avait lui-même fabriqués. Cristal n’était d’ailleurs pas son vrai nom. Mais devant l’impossibilité à prononcer le nom russe de cet homme au Sanctuaire, même pour Camus, tout le monde avait commencé à le surnommer Cristal et c’était resté.</p><p>– Vous rentez au Sanctuaire ? Il est déjà tard.<br/>– En effet, on est en retard. Il faudra se faufiler discrètement, dit Camus.<br/>– Tu sais que moi et la discrétion, ça fait deux, spécifia Milo.<br/>– T’as vraiment pas envie d’y aller.<br/>– Pas après ce que tu viens de me dire, sourit grandement le Scorpion.<br/>– J’aurais dû me taire.<br/>– Camus, j’ai entretenu ton poêle pendant ton absence. Il devrait faire bon chez toi.<br/>– Merci Cristal. Heureusement que tu es là. Bon, je suppose qu’une remontrance du Grand Pope ne nous tuera pas.<br/>– Tout à fait.<br/>– N’en rajoute pas, Milo. Viens, dit Camus en le tirant vers la sortie.<br/>– Hé attends, mon manteau…<br/>– J’habite à cent mètres. Tu n’as qu’à sprinter.<br/>– Mais je vais glisser.<br/>– C’est toi qui voulais rester, je te rappelle.<br/>– Je me demande vraiment qui est le plus canaille dans notre couple. J’ai des trucs à apprendre de toi.<br/>– Je suis content que tu le réalises, sourit le Verseau. Cristal ?<br/>– Oui ?<br/>– Veille sur les petits. Tu n’auras qu’à les envoyer chez moi demain matin pour qu’ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux. Et tiens, ça c’est pour toi, dit-il en tendant un petit baluchon.<br/>– Il ne fallait pas, Camus.<br/>– Et moi ? Et moi ? sautilla Milo.<br/>– T’as passé l’âge de recevoir des cadeaux.<br/>– Et Cristal alors ? Il est plus vieux que nous.<br/>– Cristal nous a offerts un délicieux repas de réveillon. Il le mérite.<br/>– Pas juste. Moi qui aie acheté un jeu pour les gamins pour qu’ils puissent s’amuser. Parce que toi tu ne leurs offres que des livres.<br/>– J’ai accepté uniquement parce que le Jeu de l’oie se joue rapidement. Et arrête de bouder, tu es un chevalier d’or, nom de nom ! Bonsoir Cristal, salua Camus en poussant son compagnon dehors.</p><p>Milo courut, d’abord dans la mauvaise direction, et tomba plusieurs fois avant de se précipiter dans l’isba de Camus et faire un câlin au poêle, puis il se dégagea tout aussi vite en criant de douleur.</p><p>– CHAUD ! chouina Milo.<br/>– T’en as d’autres des idées stupides comme ça ?<br/>– Je suis un enfant du soleil, moi. Je n’aime pas le froid. Espèce de sadique. Tu aurais pu me laisser prendre mon manteau.<br/>– Viens, dit doucement Camus en se mettant torse nu. Rien ne vaut la chaleur humaine, non ?</p><p>Milo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il retira également son haut et se colla au buste de son homme, l’embrassant passionnément sur le canapé. L’isba n’était éclairée que par la flamme du poêle, donnant une ambiance intime des plus agréable. Impatient de profiter encore de son amant, Milo allongea Camus sur le tapis au sol, sans défaire ses lèvres des siennes.</p><p>– Quel impatient tu fais, dit Camus quand il se libéra enfin. Je croyais que la collection secrète de mon maître devait t’inspirer.<br/>– C’est toi qui m’inspires, Camus. Je t’aime.<br/>– Je t’aime moi aussi, Milo. Et comme c’est noël, j’ai envie de t’offrir un cadeau à toi aussi, susurra le maître des glaces en se redressant pour se mettre en position assise. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que j’ai appris de mes lectures éros. Tu risques de pas t’en remettre.</p><p>Immédiatement, Camus joignit les gestes à la parole, allongeant Milo sur le dos et commençant à faire glisser son pantalon.</p><p>Milo déglutit. Par Athéna, ce qu’il pouvait aimer cet homme plein de surprise. Peut-être qu’il envisagerait quelques petits séjours en Sibérie pour le retrouver plus souvent.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Chez lui, Cristal déballa le balluchon que lui avait donné Camus et y trouva un magnifique cygne en cristal, probablement fait par Camus lui-même. Cette œuvre d’art viendrait compléter sa collection et sera placée au milieu des autres oiseaux majestueux qu’il avait confectionnés. <p>En le soulevant, Cristal put y lire dessous des mots gravés en français, la langue maternelle de Camus qu’il savait parler.</p><p>
  <i>« Joyeux noël Cygnus<br/>Puisses-tu continuer d’être la passerelle entre ces enfants et leurs destinées,<br/>Et de veiller sur ces magnifiques terres glacées.<br/>Ton ami Aquarius »</i>
</p><p>Cristal sourit, un peu ému tout de même. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas cacher sa vraie identité au légendaire Verseau. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu’il avait rendu son armure de bronze à ces terres. Cygnus attendait son nouveau porteur, ensevelie dans un de ces murs de glace éternelle. Que ce soit Hyoga ou Isaak, il était content de faire un peu partie de la formation de ces deux garçons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu </p><p>Le mythe que donne Camus sur la constellation du Cygne vient du manga The lost Canvas. Je trouve ce passage brouillon et lourd à lire. J’espère qu’il ne vous a pas essoufflés.</p><p>J’aurais aimé que Isaak et Hyoga soient plus jeune dans cet OS. Plutôt dans les 8 ans, mais comme j’écris un Camilo qui ont des rapport intimes, je ne voulais pas trop les rajeunir eux non plus. Ah, les âges dans Saint Seiya…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Gâteau à la rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 20 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Lugonis &amp; Albafica, pour Miss Mpreg</p><p>Univers : Canon The lost Canvas</p><p>Genre : Famille </p><p>Note de l’auteur : Miss Mpreg, je te dédie deux entrées parce que je me suis essayée à un autre format que j’aimerai développer, à savoir écrire des textes bien plus courts, condensés mais racontant une vraie petite histoire. Je te remercie pour ta fidélité quotidienne et toutes tes reviews.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un bouquet de roses, voilà l’ornement idéal pour achever de décorer la table. Satisfait, Albafica s’empara du balai pour finir de nettoyer la pièce avant de retourner à la cuisine pour s’assurer que sa brioche avait bien refroidi. Avec un couteau, il la trancha délicatement en deux avant de passer à l’étape la plus délicate. Les mains tremblantes, l’apprenti chevalier de dix ans s’empara de la poche à douille dans laquelle une crème parfumée à la rose attendait d’être pochée. Il l’avait confectionnée lui-même et aromatisée en se servant des fleurs empoisonnées de leur roseraie.</p><p>Leurs corps immunisés au poison des roses démoniaques, Albafica et son maître Lugonis ne risquaient pas grand-chose avec ce dessert exceptionnel. Mais gare aux gourmands qui s’en approcheraient trop. Cette pâtisserie était destinée à eux et à eux seuls, les deux isolés du Sanctuaire. Et surtout, cette brioche fourrée à la crème était son cadeau de noël pour son maître et tuteur. Personne d’autre n’avait le droit d’y toucher.</p><p>Albafica sourit. Il avait récemment découvert que son maître avait un petit faible pour les mets sucrés. Plus exactement, c’était Zaphiri du Scorpion qui l’avait révélé avec un sourire malicieux. Lugonis des Poissons avait changé de teint, devenant aussi écarlate que ses cheveux, et Albafica en avait beaucoup ri. Sa moquerie avait été gentiment punie par son maître qui l’avait chatouillé et fait rire aux éclats. Il n’empêche que cette information, Albafica ne l’avait pas oublié et il s’était même donné un objectif : pâtisser pour son maître. </p><p>Il s’était entrainé pendant des semaines. Tant de farine, de levure et d’œufs gaspillés pour en arriver à ce résultat. Pourvu que son mentor aime.</p><p>Voilà, tout était prêt. Albafica alla déposer le gâteau sous cloche sur sa fenêtre. Les hivers grecs n’étaient pas excessivement glacials, mais il faisait suffisamment froid à l’extérieur pour conserver la crème. Heureusement que Noël ne se fêtait pas en été. Un jour, il faudra vraiment que quelqu’un invente des sortes de placards réfrigérés. </p><p>Son maître rentra quelques temps après, chargés de victuailles pour leur soirée de noël. L’homme et l’enfant cuisinèrent ensemble comme au quotidien, se parlant de tout et de rien, se faisant des blagues de bas étage comme déconcentrer l’autre en lui donnant des coudes de coudes ou en se mettant des rondelles de légumes sur les yeux. Lugonis aimait bien embarrasser Albafica sur ses casseroles de bébé et tout petit enfant dont il n’avait pas de souvenir, et l’apprenti renchérissait en lui rappelant toutes les fois où son maître s’était endormi dans son lit pendant qu’il lui racontait une histoire. </p><p>L’ambiance était bonne. Ils n’étaient que deux, mais ils étaient heureux. Une famille unie le soir de noël mais aussi le reste de l’année. Si Albafica devait faire un souhait en ce jour, c’était bien que son maître et lui restent ensemble pour toujours.</p><p>– Joyeux noël maître, dit Albafica en montrant son chef d’œuvre.<br/>– Oh mais… ça a l’air délicieux, Albafica. Quand as-tu trouvé le temps pour l’acheter ?<br/>– Je ne l’ai pas acheté, je l’ai fait moi-même, déclara fièrement l’apprenti.<br/>– Vraiment ?</p><p>Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près, les irrégularités et imperfections laissaient supposer que la pâtisserie avait été faite par un amateur.</p><p>– C’est très réussi, Albafica. Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent.<br/>– Ça fait des semaines que je m’entraine.<br/>– Voilà qui explique les odeurs de brûlé et les tâches de crème disséminées un peu partout, pensa le chevalier d’or en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne pense pas t’avoir autorisé à utiliser le four. Je n’aime pas trop que tu joues avec le feu, Albafica. Tu es encore jeune.<br/>– Vous êtes fâché ? s’inquiéta l’apprenti.</p><p>Pour toute réponse, Lugonis se leva et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de son disciple, lequel sentit une tension dans sa poitrine. Si mon maitre se montrait patient et affectueux au quotidien, ce genre de geste restait tout de même rare, le plus souvent réservé pour son anniversaire. Ce baiser sortit de nulle part l’émut. Albafica avait bien envie de se jeter sur son maître, lui dire combien il l’aimait, qu’il était le meilleur tuteur, le meilleur père, le meilleur maître, et combien il était heureux que leurs destins se soient croisés. Peu lui importait les sacrifices liés à la constellation des Poissons. La solitude ne semblait plus aussi pesante s’ils étaient deux pour se soutenir. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’être plus.</p><p>Leur famille était peut-être petite, mais elle était unie.</p><p>– Je m’inquiète juste, dit Lugonis en lui frottant la tête. S’il t’arrivait quelque chose, Albafica, je ne m’en remettrais pas. Tu es ce que j’ai de plus précieux. Je te demande de faire très attention, mon enfant.<br/>– Oui, maître, je vous le promets, sourit Albafica touché par cette proximité et les paroles de son tuteur.<br/>– Maintenant, je veux absolument goûter ton dessert.</p><p>Albafica se retint de rire lorsque les yeux de Lugonis se mirent à briller. On pourrait presque y repérer des constellations tant il avait des étoiles au fond de ses pupilles.</p><p>– Ça vous plait ?<br/>– Mouais, c’est pas mal pour un débutant, dit-il nonchalamment en se servant une deuxième part. Cette crème, tu as mis de la rose dedans, non ?<br/>– Oui, les nôtres.<br/>– C’est peu dosé.<br/>– La rose, c’est fort en goût et ça prend vite le dessus. J’ai pas osé en mettre trop. Surtout que même si on est immunisé, ça reste des fleurs toxiques. <br/>– Il faudra faire attention que personne ne vienne piocher dedans.<br/>– Je l’ai fait pour vous et vous seul.<br/>– Même s’il n’était pas empoisonné, je n’avais pas l’intention de le partager, dit l’adulte en finissant sa seconde part. </p><p>La table débarrassée et leur infusion du soir prête, mélangeant verveine et un soupçon de rose pour la détente, Albafica se prépara pour aller dormir. De sa chambre, il entendit son maître le rappeler. Sur la table de la cuisine, une petite boîte avait été déposée.</p><p>– Qu’y-a-t-il, maître ? Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ?<br/>– Tiens mon garçon, c’est pour toi, dit Lugonis en désignant la boîte. Joyeux noël Albafica.<br/>– Oh, il ne fallait pas, maître. Merci beaucoup.</p><p>A l’intérieur, Albafica découvrir une pierre d’une couleur bleu azur semblable à ses cheveux, de forme ovale, avec un trou au milieu dans lequel s’enroulait une longue ficelle.</p><p>– Ça te plait ?<br/>– C’est magnifique, maître, s’extasia l’enfant en nouant immédiatement le pendentif autour de son cou. Je penserais à vous chaque fois que je le regarderai.<br/>– On vit ensemble, fit remarquer Lugonis avec un sourire.<br/>– Quand vous partez en mission, je m’inquiète et vous me manquez atrocement.</p><p>Le sourire du chevalier s’évanouit. Albafica devait encore penser à sa dernière longue mission où Lugonis avait dû s’absenter pendant deux mois. C’était un ordre d’espionnage et d’infiltration, et le Poisson craignait que communiquer par télépathie ne le fasse repérer. Sans nouvelles, Albafica avait prié quotidiennement la Déesse Athéna pour qu’elle lui ramène celui qu’il considérait comme son père. A son retour tant attendu, mort d’inquiétude, l’enfant s’était jeté sur lui en pleurant, en lui demandant de ne plus le quitter si longtemps. Il s’attendait à ce que Lugonis le réprimande pour son comportement puéril, mais pas du tout. Le chevalier des Poissons lui avait rendu son étreinte et s’était même excusé.</p><p>– Vous m’avez gâté, sourit Albafica fier de son nouveau bijou.<br/>– Rien n’est trop beau pour mon bel enfant, dit Lugonis en caressant la tête de l’apprenti. <br/>– Désolé de ne pas vous offrir mieux qu’une brioche un peu sèche.<br/>– L’idée que tu aies passée un certain temps à pétrir et faire lever la pâte, à préparer ta crème et la pocher, c’est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, Albafica. Enfin, c’est mon deuxième meilleur cadeau.<br/>– Ah bon ? On vous a offert autre chose ? demanda l’enfant non sans une pointe de déception et de jalousie.<br/>– Oui, et rien ne remplacera ça.</p><p>Lugonis fit un pas en avant et vint prendre Albafica dans ses bras. Ce dernier se raidit, ne s’attendant pas à ça. </p><p>– J’ignore si tu as été déposé dans la roseraie ou si tu es descendu du ciel. Mais le plus merveilleux présent que j’ai pu recevoir sur cette Terre, c’est toi, Albafica.</p><p>Les yeux d’Albafica s’embuèrent. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine. Il rendit son étreinte à son maître et sentit un baiser se poser sur le haut de son crâne.</p><p>– Je t’aime, mon enfant.<br/>– Je vous aime, maître. Je veux qu’on reste ensemble toute notre vie.<br/>– Je serai toujours avec toi, Albafica.</p><p>L’enfant avait naïvement cru que son maitre souhaitait la même chose que lui. Mais Lugonis, lui, pensait à tout autre chose. Bientôt, il devrait commencer avec Albafica la cérémonie des liens écarlates.</p><p>Un rituel qui les rapprocherait indéniablement, avant de les séparer définitivement.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Le lendemain, matin de noël, Lugonis et Albafica déjeunaient les restes du gâteau de la veille. Les yeux de l’adulte pétillèrent encore et l’enfant ne cessait de regarder et frotter ses doigts sur la pierre autour de son cou. Leur petit moment d’harmonie familiale fut rompu par l’arrivée impromptue de Zaphiri, chevalier d’or du Scorpion.<p>– Salugo ! Oh, et salut à toi aussi, gamin.<br/>– Zaphiri, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec ce jeu de mot ? soupira Lugonis.<br/>– Jamais mon cher, c’est trop drôle. Enfin, normal puisque ça vient de moi.<br/>– Bon, tu veux quoi ? Tu sais que je ne veux personne qui rôde par ici. Et éloigne-toi un peu plus, je te prie.<br/>– T’as du lait ? Ma conquête de cette nuit m’a offert du chocolat en poudre.<br/>– Il date d’hier.<br/>– Ça ira très bien. J’vais pas déranger le laitier le matin de noël, non ?<br/>– Tiens, prends ça. Et fais gaffe avec toutes tes conquêtes. Va pas te choper la vérole.<br/>– Tsss, comme si quelques boutons allaient me tuer. Bon, allez, j’vous laisse. Oh mais que vois-je ? De la brioche. Ça tombe bien, j’ai pas déjeuné, remarqua Zaphiri en prenant impoliment une part de la pâtisserie pour la porter à sa bouche.<br/>– Attends ! paniquèrent ensemble le propriétaire des lieux et son apprenti.<br/>– Hum, un peu sèche, commenta le Scorpion. Et c’est quoi le parfum de cette crème ? Bizarre. J’vais plutôt aller piquer quelque chose chez Sisy…</p><p>Le huitième gardien ne put finit sa phrase. Il s’écroula net sur le sol du temple des Poissons, sous les yeux blasés de Lugonis et affolés d’Albafica.</p><p>– Oh mon Dieu, je l’ai tué. J’ai tué un chevalier d’or !<br/>– Tu t’avances un peu, mon garçon. Il faudra plus qu’une bouchée pour tuer Zaphiri. Cependant, il va passer une mauvaise journée. Encore pire que s’il avait pris une cuite.<br/>– On ne devrait pas le faire vomir ?<br/>– Non, laisse-le. Ça lui apprendra les bonnes manières, répliqua Lugonis, mécontent. Et puis c’était mon gâteau, d’abord ! Albafica, je te charge de le transporter jusque chez lui. Et pique-lui de son chocolat en poudre tant qu’à y être. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent.</p><p>L’apprenti obéit et chargea Zaphiri sur son dos, non sans froncer les sourcils. Il pensait pourtant que ces deux-là étaient amis, mais ils passaient plus de temps à se chambrer qu’à réellement s’entendre. Albafica ne côtoyait pas beaucoup de monde, mais il espérait ne jamais se comporter inhumainement avec ses quelques amis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>Le collier qu’offre Lugonis à Albafica est Canon. Dans le Gaiden des poissons, Albafica le porte quand il n’est encore qu’un apprenti (probablement qu’il le porte encore ensuite mais on ne le voit pas avec son armure). Et d’ailleurs, à la fin du Gaiden du Cancer, l’auteur montre des croquis de ses personnages et met effectivement l’accent sur ce collier que porte Albafica.</p><p>Encore beaucoup de choupitude ici, ces deux-là me rendent faibles aussi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Miracle de vie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 20 décembre 2020 bis</p><p>Personnages : Deutéros x Asmita, mention d’Aspros, pour Miss Mpreg</p><p>Univers : Canon The lost Canvas </p><p>Genre : Romance légère, réflexion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deutéros avait chaud. Même durant cette saison, le climat sur l’île de Kanon, avec son volcan, restait doux. Et le Gémeau, qui avait élu domicile dans le volcan même afin de devenir un démon, s’acclimatait jour après jour à la chaleur étouffante du magma. Une chaleur hostile, qui l’étouffait plus qu’elle ne le réchauffait, bien différente de celle qu’il avait pu connaître dans son enfance, entre les bras rassurants et aimants de son frère.</p><p>Cela faisait six mois maintenant. Six mois qu’Aspros, chevalier d’or des gémeaux, était mort. Et c’était la première année que Deutéros passait ce jour de noël seul. Il ne pensait pas ressentir un tel vide. Même si ces dernières années, son jumeau n’était plus celui qu’il était, le garçon bienveillant et gentil de son enfance, il restait son frère, sa seule famille qu’il avait tuée de ses propres mains. Pour son crime, il ne devrait même pas songer à des fêtes familiales comme noël, mais il n’empêche que Deutéros se sentait seul et nostalgique en ce jour.</p><p>Il ne cessait de penser à Aspros depuis quelques temps. Ses yeux lui piquaient mais il refusait catégoriquement de laisser ses larmes couler. Il n’avait même pas pleuré à la mort de son double. Il n’en avait pas le droit. Après tout, c’était lui qui avait fauché la vie d’Aspros. C’était lui qui était en partie responsable de sa folie, dixit Asmita. Deutéros regrettait tellement, mais c’était trop tard. </p><p>La guerre sainte approchait, mais dans son état actuel, il ne savait pas s’il allait combattre ou non. Deutéros craignait franchement de déclencher une autre catastrophe. Son sentiment d’infériorité était toujours là, bien tenace. On ne se débarrassait pas d’une certitude qu’il avait portée toute sa vie. Mais il s’entrainait quand même, chaque jour jusqu’à l’épuisement, quand il n’était pas en train de chercher des vivres. Beaucoup d’habitants lui avaient déposé des aliments non loin de son refuge, en lui disant de se servir. Ils semblaient tous rassurés d’avoir un guerrier venu du Sanctuaire à proximité. Deutéros se cachait toujours d’eux, attendant qu’ils soient assez loin pour récupérer leurs offrandes. Après avoir passé sa vie entière caché aux yeux des autres, il n’avait pas tellement l’habitude de parler aux gens. </p><p>Deutéros avait passé sa vie en solitaire, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’elle lui pesait aujourd’hui ? Ah, l’ambiance si particulière des fêtes de fin d’année, un moment qu’il attendait avec impatience autrefois. Aspros venait le voir. Il n’avait jamais raté un rendez-vous. Son jumeau et lui ne parlaient pas entrainement, cosmos, prise de pouvoir, armure sacrée. Noël était un soir où juste deux frères passaient un bon moment. Deutéros appréciait cette fête justement parce qu’elle lui rendait le frère aimant et soucieux qu’il adorait. </p><p>Ses noëls avec Aspros lui manquaient. Aspros lui-même lui manquait terriblement.</p><p>Ses yeux le piquèrent encore, mais il se retint.</p><p>– Je l’ai tué. C’est moi qui l’aie tué. Je n’ai pas le droit de le pleurer.<br/>– Je vois que tu es toujours aussi dur avec toi-même.</p><p>Le Gémeau se retourna, persuadé d’avoir entendu quelqu’un lui parler. Et effectivement, Asmita, le chevalier d’or de la Vierge, se trouvait là, derrière lui, en chair et en os. Il n’avait même pas senti son aura. Foutu hindou transparent.</p><p>Depuis six mois, il arrivait fréquemment au blond de venir aux nouvelles par la pensée. Mais aujourd’hui, il s’était déplacé personnellement. Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ? Cela n’augurait rien de bon. Pourtant, Deutéros n’avait pas senti de cosmos maléfique ou quoi que ce soit d’autre sur le Sanctuaire. </p><p>– Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda de but en blanc le grec.<br/>– Du tout.<br/>– Alors pourquoi tu es là ?<br/>– Je vois que tu sembles heureux de me voir.<br/>– J’m’en fous que tu sois là ou ailleurs. Assure-moi juste que tout va bien au Sanctuaire.<br/>– Tout va bien. Je me suis un peu éloigné parce que toute cette agitation de noël me déconcentre.<br/>– Et c’est pour ça que tu viens me voir ?<br/>– Pas que. Je peux m’asseoir ?<br/>– Le sol est à tout le monde, répondit Deutéros en refaisant dos au blond.</p><p>Asmita s’assit à ses côtés, se positionnant dans son habituelle posture du lotus. Il ne portait qu’un sari traditionnel léger. Dans cette tenue, Deutéros remarqua à quel point il pouvait être maigre, chétif, même plutôt beau avec sa longue chevelure d’un blond lumineux. Il ne semblait pas taillé pour le combat, et pourtant il dégageait une grande puissance.</p><p>– T’as pas froid ?<br/>– Il y a bien longtemps que les souffrances de mon corps se sont tues. Je suis plus lié à mon esprit qu’à mon enveloppe charnelle.<br/>– T’aimes pourtant bien te servir de ta langue pour détruire les autres.<br/>– Deutéros, m’en veux-tu encore pour les mots que j’ai pu te dire cette nuit-là ?<br/>– Oui et non. Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire, il n’empêche que je n’ai pas voulu ça. <br/>– Bien sûr que tu ne le voulais pas. C’était ton grand-frère, ton jumeau.<br/>– Ça va, arrête de me le rappeler.<br/>– Tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour t’en rappeler. N’était-ce pas à lui que tu pensais lorsque je suis arrivé ?<br/>– Ferma-la, bon sang. Tais-toi.</p><p>Deutéros se recroquevilla sur lui-même, luttant encore contre ses larmes. Merde, ce mec l’énervait, mais il savait qu’il avait raison. Encore. Le Gémeau n’arrivait même pas à ressentir de l’animosité envers son visiteur. </p><p>Depuis six mois, il avait beaucoup pensé à Aspros, mais aussi à ce drôle d’illuminé, à ses mots et son aura certes puissante mais vraiment apaisante. D’ailleurs, Deutéros se sentait déjà un peu mieux depuis qu’il était arrivé. Putain, Asmita était-il simplement humain ?</p><p>– Tu m’as fait quelque chose ? demanda Deutéros.<br/>– Je ne fais que prier pour la paix de ton esprit. <br/>– Hé, j’suis pas mort, je te signale.<br/>– Je sais. Si tu étais mort, je parlerais alors d’âme.<br/>– Tu joues avec les mots.<br/>– Les mots sont importants. Un seul peut encourager ou détruire. Les mots sont plus forts que les bras.<br/>– Discours typique de celui qui a des manches à balai à la place des bras, se moqua le plus vieux en tâtant les biceps fins d’Asmita.<br/>– Je l’admets, je serais incapable de faire des exercices de renforcement musculaire. Mais on dit que la langue est le muscle le plus puissant du corps.<br/>– Et tu sais diablement bien t’en servir, cracha Deutéros plus du tout amusé.<br/>– Tu serais bien surpris de savoir ce que je peux faire avec.</p><p>Deutéros s’étrangla. Est-ce qu’il avait bien entendu ou bien est-ce qu’il interprétait ?</p><p>– Je crois qu’on ne pense pas à la même chose.<br/>– Moi, je pense que si.</p><p>Il avait un sourire malicieux, limite lubrique. Ce moine avait réellement le vice dessiné sur ses lèvres.</p><p>– Mais dans ta branche, vous faîtes pas vœux de chasteté ? Un truc comme ça ?<br/>– Le bouddhisme me permet de trouver des réponses et d’augmenter la force de mon esprit. Mais « ma branche », comme tu le dis, c’est Athéna et le Sanctuaire.<br/>– Ah, donc tu serais pas contre une relation.<br/>– C’est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici.<br/>– Tu passes pas par quatre chemins, toi.<br/>– Au contraire, je suis passé par bien des chemins pour réaliser les sentiments que j’avais pour toi.<br/>– Tu te moques de moi ?<br/>– Ce n’est pas mon genre.<br/>– Qui te dit que je suis intéressé ?<br/>– Je ne peux pas le savoir sans t’avoir demandé.</p><p>Deutéros ne savait pas quoi penser. Asmita l’avait certes beaucoup marqué, mais à cause de ses mots sur lesquels il méditait depuis six mois. Ce n’était pas à lui, l’homme, qu’il pensait, même s’il le trouvait beau et perspicace, même si sa luminosité, la bienveillance qu’il dégageait lui rappelait Aspros dans ses jeunes années. </p><p>Mais Deutéros songeait à ses paroles, pas à lui. Ou alors peut-être un petit peu à lui. Mais vraiment un tout petit peu.</p><p>– Alors ?<br/>– T’es bien impatient pour un type qui passe ses journées dans la même position.<br/>– Je t’avoue que là, je ne tiens pas en place, répliqua Asmita qui pourtant ne bougeait pas d’un iota.<br/>– Et si je refuse ?<br/>– Tu refuses donc.<br/>– Je n’ai pas dit ça.<br/>– Tu poses des questions pour éviter de répondre à la mienne. Tu es embarrassé. C’est « mignon » comme le dirait la plupart des humains.<br/>– La ferme ! grogna Deutéros.<br/>– Voilà, je te retrouve, sourit Asmita. Ton côté rude, il m’attire, mais j’aime aussi la pureté de ton cœur. Tu as beau te considérer comme un démon, tu es juste un homme en deuil, un homme qui adorait son frère au point de le tuer pour sauver son âme.<br/>– Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, hurla le gémeau. Mon frère est mort, je suis passé à autre chose.<br/>– Alors pourquoi tu t’énerves quand je parle de lui ? Tu es tellement à fleur de peau. Ton amour pour ton frère déchu te détruira avant le début de la guerre sainte.<br/>– Ferme-là. Par pitié, ferme-là. Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Tu n’as pas de frère, personne de suffisamment proche pour comprendre ma douleur d’avoir enterré Aspros ?<br/>– Tu ne l’as pas enterré, du moins pas mentalement. Aspros te domine toujours.</p><p>Le rocher à côté de Deutéros se brisa. Les poings serrés à s’en faire blanchir les jointures, le gémeau s’était entouré d’une aura menaçante, ne déstabilisant nullement Asmita qui n’avait pas bougé, même pas froncé les sourcils devant cette violente montée de tension.</p><p>– Tu veux quoi, merde ? demanda Deutéros. Me détruire ?<br/>– T’aider.<br/>– Tu ne m’aides pas ! Tu m’enfonces. Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? C’est le Pope qui t’envoie pour m’achever ? Tu veux récupérer <i>Gemini</i> ? Tu veux quoi ? <br/>– Je suis venu de ma propre initiative. Ton aura est de plus en plus sombre chaque jour, et encore plus ces derniers jours. Ce n’est pas moi qui t’achève, c’est le souvenir de ton frère. Il serait bien dommage de perdre une puissance comme la tienne avant la guerre sainte. Et aussi, je t’ai dit que tu me plaisais bien.<br/>– Ah oui, et bien je t’écoute ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire pour me débarrasser de ma culpabilité d’avoir commis un fratricide ? Toi qui prétends savoir tout sur tout, vas-y, surprends-moi. Dis-moi comment je suis censé faire ?</p><p>Asmita tendit son bras pour saisir la tête de Deutéros et l’attirer jusque sur son épaule décharnée. Il répandit son cosmos serein jusqu’à son confrère qui se laissa faire sans riposter. </p><p>Deutéros était abattu, triste. Son grand frère lui manquait. Il ne voulait que l’aider, le faire briller, au lieu de quoi il l’avait amené jusqu’à un point de non-retour. C’était sa faute, c’était uniquement sa faute. </p><p>L’aura noire de Deutéros augmentait, et celle dorée d’Asmita la repoussait doucement.</p><p>– Ne laisse pas cette graine du mal germer. Expulse-la, Deutéros. Prends mon épaule et laisse-la sortir. C’est toi qui la retiens. Il ne faut pas, Deutéros. Laisse-la sortir.<br/>– Quoi ?<br/>– Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Deutéros. Tu as fait des erreurs, nous en faisons tous, nous sommes humains. Tu n’es pas un démon, tu es juste un homme qui a perdu son frère et ça te rend triste. Laisse éclater ta tristesse.<br/>– C’est moi qui l’aie tu…<br/>– Tu l’aimais, le coupa Asmita. Il te manque, il est mort. Deutéros, Aspros est MORT.<br/>– Arrête, gémit le gémeau au bord de l’explosion.<br/>– Tu as le droit d’être triste, même si c’est toi qui l’as tué. Tu es comme les autres, Deutéros. Arrête de te mettre tant de pression. Tu es humain. Donne-toi le droit ou tu sombreras comme lui. Je ne veux pas ça, Deutéros. Expulse. Vas-y, pleure.<br/>– Tais-toi, tais-toi, pleura cette fois Deutéros.</p><p>Il sanglotait enfin, sans pouvoir s’arrêter. D’abord avec retenu, puis de plus en plus fort, pendant plusieurs minutes sans s’arrêter. Asmita ne le lâchait pas. Il maintenait sa tête sur son épaule maigre, encaissant toute la peine que Deutéros retenait en lui depuis la mort d’Aspros, probablement même avant en étant témoin de la déchéance de son frère.</p><p>– Aspros… qu’ai-je fait ?<br/>– Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, Deutéros.<br/>– T’as réponse à tout, toi, reniflait encore le gémeau.<br/>– Malheureusement, non.<br/>– Oh, le grand Asmita ignore donc certaines choses, nargua Deutéros avec un petit rire en s’essuyant ses yeux.<br/>– J’ignore ce que ça fait d’être embrassé par exemple.</p><p>Deutéros releva sa tête de sur l’épaule d’Asmita et s’approcha pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui se laissa faire.</p><p>– Alors ? Tes impressions ?<br/>– Tu as les lèvres chaudes, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens en font tout un foin.<br/>– Attends, tu n’as pas tout vu.<br/>– Tu sais que je suis aveugle, sourit Asmita.<br/>– C’est une expression. Me dis pas que tu la connais pas.<br/>– C’est amusant de te chambrer.<br/>– Tu es vraiment fourbe sous tes airs d’ange, sourit cette fois Deutéros.<br/>– Et toi, tu es bien doux sous tes airs de démons.<br/>– Au moins, on fait un bon équilibre.<br/>– Sommes-nous le couple idéal ? s’amusa le blond.<br/>– Ça dépend. Tu disais que je te plaisais et tu croyais avoir des sentiments pour moi, n’est-ce pas ? Montre-moi à quel point.<br/>– Dons tu acceptes ?<br/>– Je te dirais ça si tu arrives à me convaincre. </p><p>Asmita s’approcha à son tour pour embrasser Deutéros tout aussi chastement que la première fois. Sentant peu de réaction de la part du grec, il bougea et vint cette fois se positionner à califourchon sur les jambes du gémeau. La tête entre ses mains, il l’embrassa encore avec plus d’ardeur cette fois.</p><p>Deutéros se laissa caresser les lèvres avant de sentir un frisson et répondre enfin aux baisers d’Asmita. Leurs bouches s’entrouvraient, se refermaient, se séparaient puis se retrouvaient. Au fur et à mesure, leurs embrassades devinrent de plus en plus entreprenantes. Les mains d’Asmita s’étaient posées sur les épaules solides de Deutéros, pendant que lui enlaçait la taille mince de la Vierge. </p><p>Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait d’expérience en amour, mais ils se laissaient guider par leurs désirs qui s’enflamma. Bien vite, leurs langues se trouvèrent et quelques gémissements s’élevèrent entre eux ?</p><p>– Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? demanda Asmita tout sourire.<br/>– Mouais… c’est pas mal.<br/>– Tu sembles déjà aller mieux, Deutéros. <br/>– Ça me fait chier de penser que tu y es pour quelque chose.<br/>– Si tu savais tout ce que je peux t’apporter encore.<br/>– J’avoue que maintenant, je suis curieux, dit Deutéros en tendant ses lèvres en demande d’un nouveau baiser. </p><p>Ils s’embrassèrent encore une fois, puis le grec enlaça fortement l’hindou, l’écrasant presque entre ses bras.</p><p>– Reste avec moi aujourd’hui, Asmita. Je ne veux pas être seul à noël.<br/>– Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras, mon cher. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je suis bel et bien amoureux de toi. Je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs qu’ici.</p><p>Deutéros ne pensait pas que quelqu’un d’autre Aspros pouvait l’aimer. Un miracle de noël, ou plutôt un miracle de vie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Ouvrir son coeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 21 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Hadès &amp; Zeus, pour Arthygold</p><p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Famille, réflexion</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Une entrée un peu différente puisque Zeus n’existe pas réellement dans Saint Seiya, il est juste cité. Son portrait se fait selon ce qu’on peut lire de lui dans la mythologie.<br/>Petit rappel de Mythologie. Hypnos, Dieu du sommeil, endort Zeus à deux reprises sur demande d’Héra. Zeus voulut le jeter du haut de l’Olympe pour cet outrage, mais Nyx s’interposa pour défendre son fiston. Qu’est-ce que j’aime cette image du calme et calculateur Hypnos caché derrière sa môman.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du plus loin qu’il s’en souvienne, et ça ne datait assurément pas de la dernière pluie, Hadès n’avait pas le souvenir que son petit frère Zeus arbore un rictus si incrédule, limite mécontent. Pas même lorsqu’il était venu le voir dans sa salle du trône pour lui suggérer une « sortie entre frères ».</p><p>– C’était ça ton idée ? grogna le roi de l’Olympe, son aura faisant scintiller les lumières de la brasserie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.<br/>– J’ai fait en sorte de trouver un compromis, répondit simplement Hadès.<br/>– Tu me rappelles pourquoi j’ai accepté ce rendez-vous au juste ?<br/>– Ça, c’est à toi de me le dire, Zeus.<br/>– Bon alors, tu me rappelles pourquoi tu m’as proposé ça ? T’es tombé sur la tête en te relevant de son cercueil, Dès ?<br/>– Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi.<br/>– Chez les humains ?<br/>– Dans un lieu neutre, sans qu’aucun autre Dieu en soit là à nous épier.<br/>– Mais chez les humains ! sembla insister Zeus, faisant encore scintiller les lampes.<br/>– Messieurs, les interpella une serveuse tout sourire, heureuse comme une gagnante de loterie de servir ces deux magnifiques clients. Avez-vous fait votre choix ?<br/>– Hydromel, lâcha le Dieu de la foudre en regardant vers le mur pour ne pas croiser les yeux de l’humaine.<br/>– Deux chocolats viennois, commanda alors Hadès. Et soyez généreux avec la crème fouettée. Je paierais un supplément.</p><p>Zeus retourna enfin la tête vers son aîné lorsque la serveuse fut suffisamment éloignée. </p><p>Le Roi de L’Olympe était indéniablement le plus beau des enfants de Cronos et Rhéa. Une longue chevelure blonde d’or et des yeux aussi bleus et purs que ceux d’Hadès, un visage sans le moindre défaut, lumineux et attirant, habituellement souriant, mais pas cette fois. C’était plutôt Hadès qui arborait un rictus ravi. Contrairement à son cadet, il semblait content d’être là.</p><p>– Tu vas voir, c’est bon.<br/>– T’as l’air de t’y connaitre.<br/>– Je m’intéresse au mode de vie des humains depuis la paix. J’ai fait pas mal de voyage avec Poséidon.<br/>– Et bien tu aurais dû venir ici avec lui, et nous, on aurait pu se voir sur l’Olympe.<br/>– Je t’ai expliqué que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de croiser Déméter qui ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Et puis, je me sens jugé là-haut, expliqua Hadès. J’aime autant éviter. Et toi, si tu avais accepté de venir à Elysion...<br/>– Et tomber sur ce sale fourbe d’Hypnos ! Non merci, pas envie de me faire endormir encore une fois.<br/>– Zeus, pendant combien de temps tu vas ressasser ça ? soupira l’aîné. Hypnos te craint, il ne serait certainement pas venu te serrer la main.<br/>– Que ce Dieu inférieur ne vienne pas me toucher. J’aime encore mieux la compagnie des humains qu’une vermine de son espèce. J’espère qu’il y a du bon gibier dans cette ville. Où est-ce que tu m’as dit qu’on était déjà ?<br/>– A Bruxelles, en Belgique. Et tu n’es pas là pour conter fleurette. Aujourd’hui, tu es avec moi. Pas question de flirter.<br/>– Belgique ? Belgique ? Attends que je me souvienne... mais attends, c’est un tout ptit pays ! Franchement Dès, tu aurais pu choisir mieux.<br/>– Ah là là, je reconnais bien mon exigeant petit frère, dit Hadès amusé de la mauvaise foi totale de son cadet. Tu sais, on n’est quand même pas dans un bled avec trois vaches et deux paysans. La Belgique, c’est p’t’être pas la Russie, mais c’est pas non plus le Vatican. Je te jute que ça vaut le détour. J’ai eu un petit coup de cœur pour cette ville.</p><p>La serveuse leur ramena leur commande. Hadès la gratifia d’un large sourire en lui donnant un généreux pourboire. Elle rougit fortement puis inscrit une série de numéro à l’arrière de la note à régler avant de repartir s’occuper d’autres clients, un peu trop précipitamment pour que ça soit naturel.</p><p>Hadès rit un peu de son mélange d’innocence et d’audace. Décidément, depuis que sa nièce Athéna l’avait exorcisé de la haine qui rongeait son cœur, il se plaisait à découvrir et observer les humains de cette époque moderne.</p><p>– Elle te plait ? grimaça Zeus.<br/>– Je crois que c’est moi qui lui plais.<br/>– Tu veux te la faire ?<br/>– Zeus, pourquoi tu prends ce ton ?<br/>– Tu viens de me dire de ne pas me chercher une nouvelle maitresse, mais toi tu ne te gènes pas pour courtiser de la donzelle. Décide-toi, Hadès. On flirte oui ou non ?<br/>– Zeus, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? sourit le roi des Enfers en prenant une main du blond. Aujourd'hui, on passe du temps tous les deux, entre frères, et avec personne d’autre. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de passer du temps avec toi. C’est pour ça que je t’ai invité. La serveuse m’a juste amusée. Mais rassure-toi, je n’ai pas l'intention de faire un pas vers cette... </p><p>Hadès prit le papier où le numéro de téléphone avait été griffonné avec le nom de l’employée.</p><p>– Je n’ai pas l’intention de recontacter cette fameuse Arthy. Mais je vais garder ses coordonnées. On sait jamais, ça pourrait intéresser Eaque. Violate lui a mis un râteau parce qu’elle préfère les femmes, et depuis il déprime et passe son temps à se lamenter chez ses frères. Minos et Rhadamanthe n’en peuvent plus. Ils sont venus se plaindre et exiger qu’on donne à leur petit des vacances forcées pour qu’il puisse se changer les idées.<br/>– L’armée de bras cassés, ricana Zeus. Tu te trimballes des gamins, Dès. Pas étonnant que ma fille t’ait mis ta raclée à chaque guerre sainte. Oh, mais tu vas arrêter de sourire comme un bienheureux ! Je t’insulte là, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué. Tu te crois au-dessus de ça, c’est ça ? Tu m’énerves à toujours prendre tes airs supérieurs. Dois-je te rappeler ta place ? Je suis peut-être ton cadet, mais c'est moi qui vous domine tous.<br/>– Zeus, calme-toi s’il-te-plait, temporisa Hadès sans se départir de son sourire. Pourquoi tu t’énerves ? Je ne te prends pas de haut. Je suis juste heureux d’être là avec toi. On est pas les rois de l’Olympe et des Enfers là, on est juste deux frères qui passent du temps ensemble.<br/>– Mais ma parole, t’as consommé quoi avant de venir ? T’as pris des pilules ? Celles que prenait Déméter à l’époque où Perséphone venait vivre avec toi ?<br/>– S’il-te-plait, Zeus.</p><p>Le ton d’Hadès était passé de chaleureux à suppliant. Sa main, qui tenait toujours celle de Zeus, bougea pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Le cadet n’essaya pas de les délier. Il n’était pas en colère, mais il était loin d’être joyeux aussi. Son beau visage neutre n’exprimait rien. Ni regret, ni arrogance, ni joie, ni animosité. Zeus, le puissant roi de l’Olympe, semblait une coquille vide.</p><p>Hadès s’attrista de ce constat mais n’en laissa rien paraitre. Il se souvenait de son petit frère, encore jeune prince, si fier d’avoir sauvé sa fratrie de leur père Cronos. Le Zeus de ses souvenirs était curieux, compatissant, radieux, avec ce sourire qui ferait succomber n’importe qui. Hommes, femmes, Dieux, nymphes, mortels, son charme allait de pair avec sa personnalité lumineuse. Où était passé ce jovial blondinet, si adorable et plein de vie ? Le Zeus devant lui semblait las, ennuyé par tout, surtout par son immortalité. </p><p>Rien d’étonnant à ce qu’on s’ennuie au bout de quelques milliers d’années. La raison des guerres de Dieux se résumait en un mot : divertissement. Mais chaque Dieu de l’Olympe s’était engagé à maintenir une paix durable entre eux, et pour le moment, aucune autre divinité issue d’une autre mythologie ne venait semer la zizanie.</p><p>Zeus languissait, mais Hadès sentait qu’il n’y avait pas que ça. L’état de son petit frère l’inquiétait, et ils étaient aussi là pour qu’il puisse comprendre.</p><p>– Relax, t’es sous tension. Tu vas exploser et je n’ai pas très envie que ta foudre abîme cette belle ville.<br/>– J’ai toutes les nymphes que je veux pour me faire des massages. Alors non, je ne suis pas sous tension. Elles me dorlotent, elles me câlinent, elles me font du bien aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. – <i>sourire narquois du plus jeune</i> – J’ai tout ce dont j’ai besoin sur l’Olympe, alors j’ai pas besoin d’un frère qui a subitement été touché par la grâce et qui vienne se manifester pour "passer du temps avec moi". Dés, sache que je suis venu juste parce que tu as insisté. Et parce que j’ai rien d’autres à faire de toute façon.<br/>– Tu t’ennuies bel et bien ?<br/>– Après plus de mille ans, j’ai eu le temps de faire le tour de mon palais doré. Et d’essayer tout ce qui passe, homme et femme, en essayant de me cacher d’Héra bien sûr. Quelle garce celle-là ! Je ne la supporte plus.<br/>– T’es sous tension, Zeus.<br/>– Je te dis que non !</p><p>Hadès soupira intérieurement. Il connaissait bien son petit frère, le plus têtu et hargneux d’entre eux. Cette obstination lui avait permis de gagner bien des batailles, mais elle le poursuivait jusque dans sa vie privée. </p><p>Hadès avait passé ces derniers siècles dans des cycles de réincarnation et de guerre. Lorsqu’il avait décidé de remonter en Olympe pour saluer sa famille et remercier son cadet d’avoir donné la vie à une fille merveilleuse et forte comme Athéna, l’état du maître des lieux l’avait marqué. Zeus, Dieu de la foudre, semblait complètement éteint. Son instinct de grand frère s’était alors mis en route. C’était aussi pour lui une forme de repentir que d’être soucieux de son entourage.</p><p>Il devait savoir ce qu’il n’allait pas avec Zeus. Lassitude ? Mauvaise expérience ? Solitude malgré qu’il soit entouré ? Responsabilité trop dure à porter ? Peut-être un peu tout à la fois.</p><p>Hadès ne supportait pas de voir son jeune frère tellement abattu. Et visiblement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son état presque alarmant. Zeus cachait sa morosité derrière un masque d’arrogance. Son entourage, ses serviteurs, son épouse, ses maitresses, ses enfants, tous ne le voyaient que comme le puissant et l’invisible Dieu de l’Olympe. Hadès, de son point de vue, ne voyait plus qu’un petit frère ayant perdu le rayonnement qui le caractérisait autrefois, toute la fraicheur de ses jeunes années disparue.</p><p>La preuve ultime. Zeus avait accepté cette « sortie entre frère ». Hadès n’avait pas mis longtemps à le convaincre de lever ses fesses de son trône. Même s’il râlait, il était venu. L’ancien Zeus aurait juste ri de cette initiative saugrenue et il lui aurait ordonné de ne plus se présenter devant lui avant un long moment.</p><p>– Bois ton chocolat, la chantilly fond, l’incita Hadès en lui lâchant la main à contre-cœur.<br/>– Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit bon, ton truc. Et si je digère mal, tu me donneras ton Dieu du sommeil pendant une journée pour que je le torture à ma guise.<br/>– Laisse Hypnos tranquille, sinon tu t’expliqueras seul devant une Nyx surprotectrice.<br/>– Pff, fifils à maman, pesta Zeus en prenant sa cuillère.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Zeus raclait et raclait encore la moindre petite goutte de sa tasse de chocolat désormais vide, ses yeux bleu azur pétillant d’une lueur qu’Hadès n’avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Amusé, il intercepta la petite serveuse pour lui demander de leur servir deux autres chocolats viennois.<p>– Alors, ça te plait finalement.<br/>– Mouais... c’est pas mal, répondit le cadet en essayant de paraître peu convaincu.<br/>– Tu sais Zeus, tu n’es pas obligé de mentir avec moi.<br/>– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne mens pas.<br/>– Ce qui me chagrine le plus, c’est que cette image de roi de l’Olympe a complètement empiété sur ton vrai toi.<br/>– Forcément, je suis le roi de l’Olympe. Il n’y a pas d’autre moi.<br/>– Le Zeus de mes souvenirs était différent. <br/>– Et j’étais comment ?<br/>– Un bel homme extravagant, souriant, engageant, téméraire, curieux, un peu fleur bleue aussi. <br/>– Pff, tu parles de nos jeunes années. On évolue avec le temps, Dès. <br/>– Je me souviens aussi d’un jeune souverain optimiste, un tantinet arrogant, mais quoi de plus normal pour celui qui mit fin au règne du terrible Cronos.<br/>– Ah ça, soupira Zeus en faisant un geste de la main, comme s’il s’agissait d’une anecdote sans importante.<br/>– Tu nous as tous sauvés, Zeus.<br/>– Rappelle ça aux autres, surtout à Héra qui ne cesse de me cracher son mépris et organiserait presque des mutineries pour me destituer. Ma propre femme et même les autres ne retiennent de moi que mes quelques relations adultères.<br/>– Oui, je vois, rit jaune Hadès. </p><p>Tous savaient qu’il n’y avait pas eu que “quelques” tromperies, mais bien une sacrée floppée, si bien que tout le monde avait arrêté de compter les maitresses, pire encore les héritiers de Zeus. Et ça, c’était sans parler de ses conquêtes masculines moins connues mais tout aussi réelles. S'il voulait être parfaitement objectif, Héra avait toute ses raisons d’être en colère après son mari, mais pas après son roi.</p><p>– Hadès, tu n’es pas différent des autres. Tu ne sais ce qu’il en incombe de régner sur l’Olympe. J’ai bâti ce paradis de mes mains, mais un rien peut le faire basculer. Conquérir le monde, conquérir des femmes, tout ça est là pour leur montrer à tous que c’est moi leur roi. Un gage de puissance si tu préfères. Seulement, Héra ne semble pas le comprendre.</p><p>Zeus tomba sa tête entre ses mains, semblant fatigué de tout ça.</p><p>– J’ai donné à Héra l’amour qu’elle voulait, les enfants qu’elle désirait, un palais majestueux, la place sur le trône à mes côtés, mais tout ce qu’elle voit, c’est mes trahisons. Je lui ai déjà expliquée la raison de mes adultères, elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle est persuadée que je me moque juste d’elle. Je fais ce que je peux pour lui faire plaisir pourtant. </p><p>Hadès ne répondit rien, laissant Zeus s’expliquer sur ses actes et sur le poids des responsabilités qu’il portait depuis une éternité.</p><p>– Tu penses que je suis un mauvais mari, Dès ? Pfff, comme si tu allais prendre mon parti, souffla Zeus avant même qu'Hadès ne réponde. Toi, tu n’as jamais trompé ta femme. Et tu n’as besoin de rien prouver à tes hommes pour qu’ils te suivent.<br/>– Je ne suis pas contre toi, Zeus, pas plus que je ne suis avec toi. Je ne suis pas là pour juger tes choix. Je ne suis pas là pour dire si tu es un bon ou un mauvais mari, un puissant ou un faible roi.  Je suis là pour passer du temps avec mon petit frère. Le soutenir, l’écouter, lui changer les idées car je sens qu’il n’est pas au mieux de sa forme. Et j’ai raison visiblement. T’as l’air au bout du rouleau.<br/>– Tu es bien altruiste, ironisa Zeus. Tu honores assez mal ta réputation de seigneur des ténèbres.<br/>– Je suis le roi des Enfers, un domaine sous-terrestre obligatoire dans l’équilibre du monde, pas un tyran ténébreux... enfin, du moins je n’en suis plus un. J’ai été touché par la grâce comme tu l’as si bien dit, se souvint l'aîné en touchant sa poitrine, là où se situait la seule cicatrice de son corps, la marque du sceptre d’Athéna.<br/>– Et bien tant mieux pour pour toi, maugréa Zeus.<br/>– Je devrais d’ailleurs t’en remercier.<br/>– C’est pas moi qui ai exorcisé tes démons.<br/>– Non, mais c’est ta fille. Donc indirectement, c’est grâce à toi qui a donné naissance à une déesse incroyablement forte et bonne. Et tu sais quoi ?</p><p>Hadès repris la main de son frère dans la sienne.</p><p>– Je trouve qu’Athéna ressemble beaucoup à son père.<br/>– Tais-toi, Hadès.<br/>– Zeus, c’est quand exactement la dernière fois que tu as reçu des éloges ?<br/>– Des éloges, j’en reçois tous les jours, dit sarcastiquement le plus jeune en balayant l’atmosphère de sa main. Les nymphes adorent me faire la cour pour que je les emmène au lit, leur accorde des faveurs, leur offre des cadeaux ou que sais-je encore. Je croule sous les compliments, Dès. T'inquiète donc pas pour moi.<br/>– Je parlais de vrais éloges, Zeus. De la gentillesse pure, celle qui est sincère, qui te touche, qui est GRATUITE.<br/>– Je crois qu’Athéna a un peu trop forcé sur la dose d’amour quand elle t’a transpercé. Tu t’entends, Dès ? Ce genre de bienveillance n’existe pas, voyons. Sauf peut-être d'Athéna. Mais bon, ma ptite a bien des choses à faire sur Terre plutôt que de rendre visite à son vieux libidineux de père.<br/>– Zeus, tu te trompes Je me soucie réellement de toi. <br/>– Je ne te crois pas, nia le Dieu de la foudre en se dégageant de la poigne de son aîné. Dès, si on arrêtait toute cette mascarade. Allez, dis-moi maintenant la vraie raison de cette sortie ? </p><p>Zeus, coudes sur la table, avait croisé ses mains devant son visage et posé son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés. Ses yeux pétillants avaient disparu. Son masque d’impassibilité était de retour. Il attendait une réponse immédiate.</p><p>– Je veux passer du temps avec toi, petit frère. Je veux me faire pardonner ces milliers d’années où ma haine envers l’humanité m’a fait m’éloigner de ma famille, en particulier de mes deux frères. Je veux qu’on se côtoie comme des frères le feraient. Je ne veux rien en échange, Zeus, je te le promets. Je t’aime. Je n’ai rien sur moi pour te prouver que je suis sincère. Je te demande juste de me croire, de me faire confiance, de t’appuyer sur moi si tu ressens trop de pression sur ton trône. On est une famille, Zeus, pas juste des rois. On ne doit pas se faire la guerre, on doit s’entraider.</p><p>Zeus ne disait rien. Il écoutait simplement, le visage limpide, déserté de toute émotion. Hadès espérait parvenir à le toucher, que ses paroles fassent leur bout de chemin et finissent par l’atteindre. Peut-être pas aujourd’hui, mais plus tard. Zeus devait savoir, intégrer l’idée qu’il pouvait compter sur son aîné. </p><p>Le Dieu des Enfers tendit ses mains pour reprendre encore celles de son cadet qui se laissa faire.</p><p>– Si on se faisait régulièrement des sorties comme aujourd’hui ? Tu verras, la Terre que défend ta fille est belle, et les humains ne sont pas si mauvais. C’est en les côtoyant qu’on apprend à les connaitre, et j'ai découvert de belles surprises, comme ces chocolats viennois par exemple.<br/>– Ça j’avoue, c’est une belle découverte, sourit enfin Zeus.<br/>– Et bien tu vois. Et je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver d’autres choses délicieuses dans cette ville. Je crois qu’il y a des marchés gourmands à cette période de l’année. On devrait y aller ensuite.<br/>– C’est où ?<br/>– Je sais pas exactement, mais on pourra toujours deman...</p><p>
  <i>Toc toc toc toc</i>
</p><p>Hadès fut interrompu par des coups frappés au carreau de la brasserie. Les deux Dieux tournèrent la tête comme les autres clients.</p><p>– Hé ho, Seigneur Hadès. Coucou. C’est vous ? C’est bien vous, hein ?</p><p>Dire qu’ils sortaient dans une grande ville et qu’ils étaient encore capable de tomber sur des spectres. Quel drôle de hasard ! Et bonjour la discrétion surtout ! Est-ce qu’ils étaient au courant qu’ils beuglaient le nom d’une divinité à voix haute, l’air de rien ?</p><p>– C’est qui ces guignols ? s'interrogea Zeus surpris. Tu les connais, Dès ?<br/>– Oui, ils sont de chez moi, sourit Hadès en faisant signe eux deux spectres de les rejoindre.</p><p>Un homme aux cheveux argentés suivi d’un autre aux cheveux roses pénétrèrent la brasserie, gais comme des pinsons, excités au possible et en se tenant la main. Ils attitraient clairement l’attention avec les couleurs flashy de leurs tignasses, mais surtout leurs enthousiasmes débordants. Zeus eut même un mouvement de recul lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à leur niveau.</p><p>– Quel drôle de hasard de vous trouver ici, Seigneur Hadès, dit l’homme aux cheveux argentés avant de saluer poliment le Dieu blond. Oh, bonjour monsieur. Nous n’allons pas vous ennuyer si vous êtes accompagné.</p><p>Est-ce que ces deux humains ne l’avaient pas reconnu, lui, le Dieu des Dieux ?</p><p>– Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici, Sylphide et Valentine ? demanda Hadès.<br/>– C’est notre jour de repos, et je voulais montrer à Val ma ville natale au moment des fêtes.<br/>– Tu es belge, Sylphide ?<br/>– Oui, et fier de l’être.<br/>– J’avoue, ça vaut le détour, commenta à son tour la Harpie.<br/>– Seigneur Hadès, puisque vous êtes là, vous devez absolument aller voir le marché de la Sainte Catherine. Ou celui de la grande place, ou les deux. Et le palais de la bourse bien sûr. Croyez-moi, vous n’allez pas en revenir.<br/>– Je prends note.<br/>– Nous, on va à la patinoire si le cœur vous en dit. Oh, d’ailleurs on doit se dépêcher, le temps passe trop vite.<br/>– Chaque moment avec toi passe trop vite, mon amour, renchérit Val.</p><p>Les deux spectres s’échangèrent un bref baiser avant de sortir tout aussi rapidement qu’ils étaient entrés, laissant les autres clients et les divinités abasourdis, en particulier Zeus.</p><p>– Je rêve où ils ne m’ont pas calculé ? semblait offusqué le Dieu blond.<br/>– Sois pas vexé, ils t’ont jamais vu avant. Comment ils pourraient savoir ?<br/>– Mais mon cosmos, enfin ! C’est des spectres, non ? Il sont bien capables de sentir mon aura divine, non ?<br/>– Je crois qu’ils avaient la tête ailleurs, sourit Hadès amusé. Ils avaient l’air bien content de passer du temps ensemble ces deux-là. Si on faisait pareil, Zeus ?<br/>– Je te préviens, je saute pas partout comme ces deux benêts.<br/>– Surement pas, je n’aimerai pas te perdre dans la foule. On y va ? proposé Hadès en tendant à la main à son cadet.</p><p>Zeus l’accepta, sans se départir de son rictus boudeur. Hadès l’aida à remettre son manteau et il lui prit le bras pour l’emmener à l’extérieur, non sans un dernier sourire courtois à la gentille serveuse.</p><p>– Y a du monde, commenta Zeus en renforçant sa poigne sur le bras de son frère. Trop d’humains.<br/>– Tiens-toi bien à moi. Je ne te lâcherai pas Zeus.</p><p>Les yeux bleus d’eau des deux frères se croisèrent.</p><p>– Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais, petit-frère.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Peu de temps après cette sortie, Hadès fut étonné de voir débarquer son jeune frère Zeus à Giudecca.<p>– Et bien, c’est grand chez toi. On s’y perd, dit tranquillement Zeus comme s’il avait été invité.<br/>– Euh… bonjour. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?<br/>– Ben quoi ? C’est pas toi qui disais qu’on devrait passer du temps entre frères ?<br/>– Si mais je ne m’attendais pas à te voir venir ici.</p><p>Pour sûr que ce lieu sombre et lugubre semblait bien indigne de l’aura lumineuse du Dieu de la foudre.</p><p>– Ton Dieu du sommeil n’est pas là ?<br/>– Non, il est à Elysion.<br/>– Tant mieux, je me garde bien de voir sa tronche. Y a une cuisine dans ton palais ?<br/>– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hadès toujours aussi effaré.<br/>– Très bien. Allez viens, on va faire des gâteaux.<br/>– Des gâteaux ?<br/>– J’ai amené ce qu’il faut.</p><p>Hadès n’y comprenait rien. Mais qu’est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Où était passé le frère méfiant et las de la dernière fois ? Bon, Zeus ne respirait certes pas la joie de vivre, mais son comportement était incompréhensif.</p><p>– Tout va bien, Zeus ? s’inquiétait l’aîné.<br/>– Y avait tellement de monde l’autre jour sur Terre qu’on a rien pu acheter. Mais y a un gâteau qui m’a bien plu et j’ai eu envie de le refaire.<br/>– Je peux demander à mes cuisiniers de te le préparer.<br/>– Tu veux pas faire de la pâtisserie avec moi, c’est ça ? sembla s’agacer le Dieu blond.<br/>– Non… enfin si. Mais je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien ça.<br/>– C’est la première fois, haussa les épaules Zeus. Si les humains peuvent le faire, y a pas de raison que j’y arrive pas.</p><p>Hadès se garda bien de dire que tout ce qui touchait au domaine culinaire n’était pas si simple que ça. Zeus semblait vraiment décidé et il n’allait pas refuser une initiative venant de son petit frère. Au contraire, même, il était bien content. </p><p>Hadès sourit et mena son cadet jusqu’aux cuisines plus qu’équipées de Giudecca. Il demanda aux cuisiniers de quitter les lieux. C’était des âmes défuntes d’anciens professionnels de renommé, toujours aussi efficaces et créatifs même dans la mort.</p><p>– Alors, tu veux faire quoi ?<br/>– Cette maison en gâteau qu’on a vu dans une vitrine.<br/>– Tu veux t’attaquer direct à une maison en pain d’épices !<br/>– Ça te dérange ?<br/>– Non, mais habituellement, on commence plutôt par faire des gâteaux au yahourt quand on débute.<br/>– Pfff, Dès, tu sais qui je suis ? soupira Zeus en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n’y a aucun défi trop compliqué pour moi. Hermès est allé m’acheter ce qu’il faut et il m’a dégoté une recette pour faire les murs et le glaçage royal. Ça n’a pas l’air compliqué. Et pas question que je fasse un taudis ! On va faire mon palais sur l’Olympe.<br/>– Rien que ça.<br/>– T’avais autre chose de prévu ?</p><p>Hadès sourit et vint embrasser la joue de son frère, étonnant ce dernier.</p><p>– J’annulerai tout pour passer du temps avec toi, petit frère. Et puis je suis le roi ici, donc je fais un peu ce que je veux.<br/>– Encore heureux. En me promenant à travers tes prisons, j’ai pu remarquer que tes spectres étaient bien élevés. Tous se sont inclinés devant moi, même les deux zouaves qu’on a croisés sur Terre. D’ailleurs j’ai interrompu leur séance de bécotage. Si tu avais vu la tête qu’ils tiraient. Visiblement, ils ont bien reconnu mon aura cette fois, ils ne savaient pas où se mettre. Après s’être embrassé la bouche, ils ont embrassé le sol tellement ils s’inclinaient. C’était hilarant.<br/>– Personne ici ne va te manquer de respect ici, Zeus, pas même les Dieux jumeaux…<br/>– Eux, je veux pas le voir, trancha Zeus d’un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. <br/>Surtout le blond.<br/>– Je sais, je sais, sourit Hadès. J’ai compris que tu n’appréciais pas Hypnos. Rassure-toi, ils ne viennent jamais aux Enfers sauf si je leur ordonne, et c’est à contre-cœur en plus.<br/>– S’ils se tiennent loin de moi, j’envisagerai peut-être de venir te rendre visite de temps en temps puisque tu ne veux pas monter sur l’Olympe.<br/>– Vraiment ? se réjouit le Dieu des Enfers. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, Zeus. Et au fait, tu as croisé tes fils ?<br/>– Les juges ? Oui, j’ai vu Minos au premier tribunal. Il est aussi beau que l’était sa mère Europe. Je la revois un peu à travers lui. Rhadamanthe tient plus de moi, moins bellâtre mais bien musclé, et plus grand aussi, bon sang.<br/>– Rhadamanthe ne lésine pas sur l’entrainement.<br/>– T’as pas envie de lui chercher des noises. Enfin, pour un humain, parce que moi je l’écrase comme je veux, le blondin. Et Eaque, il avait pas l’air si déprimé que ça. Il cueillait des fleurs en chantonnant à la deuxième prison.<br/>– Ah oui, il va mieux, le renseigna Hadès. La petite serveuse de Bruxelles lui a plu.<br/>– Hmph, je suppose que c’est bien. Bon allez, on le fait ce gâteau ?</p><p>Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose avait indéniablement changé chez Zeus. </p><p>Hadès ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Des moments comme celui-là, il en avait rêvé depuis la paix. Son frère et lui en train de pâtisser et se chambrer, oubliant presque leur statut de divinité. Il ne manquerait plus que Poséidon pour compléter leur tableau familial. </p><p>– Tiens bien les murs, Dès, le temps que le glaçage fige.<br/>– Mets-y la dose, Zeus, ça tiendra jamais sinon. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de voir aussi gros pour ta première fois ?<br/>– Contente-toi de tenir et tais-toi. Je me concentre.</p><p>Ils se disputèrent la décoration faite avec de la pâte à sucre, des bonbons et autres mets comestibles, des accessoires en plastique, ainsi que du glaçage royal coloré pour faire des dessins sur le palais.</p><p>– Franchement Zeus, avoue-le, tu sais pas dessiner, le charia Hadès tout sourire.<br/>– Roh ça va hein ! Je peux apprendre en un rien de temps si je le veux. Oh, et puis tu m’énerves. Je vais décorer mon bonhomme en pain d’épice.</p><p>En plus du palais qui semblait sur le point de s’effondrer au moindre effleurage, les deux déités avaient également confectionné des bonhommes avec le reste de leur pâte. Zeus fit le sien  blond avec des yeux bleus, à son image, avant de le placer juste devant l’édifice flageolant. Hadès faisait de même avec un autre bonhomme.</p><p>– Tu vois, Dès, tu n’avais pas l’air de vraiment réaliser la pression que je porte sur depuis des siècles en tant que roi de l’Olympe. J’ai bâti ce royaume de mes mains, comme ce gâteau. Vu comme ça, on dirait un somptueux palais sans le moindre défaut, et pourtant…</p><p>De son doigt, Zeus poussa légèrement leur construction s’effondra complètement, éparpillant les biscuits sur la table et par terre sous le regard estomaqué d’Hadès.</p><p>– Un rien suffit à le faire s’effondrer. Je n’ai pas le temps de relâcher la pression. Les olympiens sont de plus en plus durs à gérer. N’importe qui attend de saisir la chance de me destituer et détruire mon paradis. Si je suis si intransigeant, si je tiens à garder cette image de puissance et de pouvoir, c’est parce que l’équilibre que j’ai mis en place est bancal. Tous croient que c’est si simple de gérer tous ces Dieux capricieux, jaloux, orgueilleux. Si je tombe, Dès, une grande guerre des Dieux éclatera pour le pouvoir, et ça pourrait être bel et bien être la fin du monde cette fois. Rien à voir avec tes petites guerres saintes entre toi, Poséidon et Athéna. Tous les olympiens iront de leurs sournoiseries pour prendre le dessus, et les autres, comme Nyx, Eris, Erèbe, Ether, Héméra, voire même Chaos voudront mettre leur grain de sel. Sans parler des Dieux des autres mythologies. J’ai déjà eu des déconvenues avec Osiris ou Susanô. Ma fille Athéna est la seule Déesse protectrice de la Terre. Elle est certes puissante et ses chevaliers aussi, mais seule face à tous, elle n’a aucune chance. Tu m’entends ? AUCUNE. Parfois, j’ai envie de tous les enfermer au Tartare avec notre père, mais l’équilibre serait rompu. Nous avons besoin de tous ces rouspéteurs, sinon la terre souffrirait. Mais je vis en me sentant en permanence menacé, même par ma femme et mes enfants.</p><p>Hadès écoutait, muet, estomaqué des révélations de son cadet. L’Olympe qui semblait un véritable paradis n’était en fait qu’une vaste illusion, un lieu où la menace pesait en permanence sur leur souverain, où la moindre faille déclencherait une guerre fratricide, parenticide, infanticide. Un conflit fatal pour le monde.</p><p>– Ça a toujours été comme ça ? demanda Hadès.<br/>– Non, pas au début. A la chute de Chronos, tout le monde était content. Mais l’éternité, ça donne des idées à certains, et d’autres suivent, par ennui ou arrogance. Mais tu ne peux pas être au courant, puisque ça fait des milliers d’années que tu joues à la guéguerre avec ma fille.<br/>– Zeus… je suis désolé.</p><p>Voilà la raison pour laquelle Zeus accordait finalement si peu de crédit à sa victoire contre Cronos. Passé l’allégresse d’être libérés de ce tyran, tous se retournaient finalement contre leur sauveur. Un scénario identique à bien des guerres humaines. Les Dieux qui se pensaient supérieurs n’étaient finalement pas si différents.</p><p>– T’y es pour rien, le rassura Zeus d’un geste de la main.<br/>– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles si éteint.<br/>– J’avoue, des fois, j’ai envie de tout abandonner. De sauter de L’Olympe, me poster en haut d’une montagne et les regarder se quereller pour ce trône qui est plus un fardeau qu’une bénédiction.<br/>– Qui d’autre est au courant de ça ? Tu n’as pas un allié, une personne de confiance, ne serait-ce qu’un seul sur l’Olympe ?<br/>– J’ai un allié, oui, mais pas sur L’Olympe.<br/>– Ah oui ? C’est déjà bien. Tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi seul. Qui est-ce ?</p><p>Zeus s’essuya les mains et vint spontanément enlacer son grand frère, lequel se raidit, surpris pour la énième fois aujourd’hui.</p><p>– A ton avis, qui d’autre à part toi ?<br/>– Zeus…<br/>– J’ai passé ces derniers jours à réfléchir à tes mots. Je suis épuisé, Dès. Je n’en peux plus, et juste quand je me sens sur le point de lâcher prise, tu arrives et tu me chantes tes mots d’amour fraternels. Je n’ai pas voulu y croire parce que je ne fais confiance à personne. Mais bon, je reconnais que j’ai passé un bon moment sur Terre. Ces chocolats viennois étaient bons, tes mots touchants, la serveuse mignonette, et même les deux benêts de spectres étaient amusants. J’ai VRAIMENT passé un bon moment. Ça n’était plus arrivé depuis une éternité.<br/>– Tant mieux, je suis content si j’ai pu te détendre un peu.<br/>– J’ai repensé à nos jeunes années avant que tu ne descendes ici. Ta douceur et ta patience m’ont toujours impressionné. Je crois bien que tu étais mon frère préféré. J’étais assez retourné lorsque tu as perdu la raison, mais je ne pouvais même pas me permettre de t’aider. C’est pour ça que j’ai chargé ma fille la plus vaillante de te combattre. Ça a pris du temps, mais je suis bien content que tu sois redevenu normal.<br/>– Pardon, pardon de ne pas avoir été là pendant si longtemps, s’excusa Hadès, la voix étranglée en rendant son étreinte.<br/>– Bah, je me suis bien débrouillé jusqu’à maintenant. Ils me craignent là-haut, c’est pour ça que je gouverne encore. Je suis à la fois adulé et craint. <br/>– C’est triste.<br/>– C’est comme ça. Parfois, j’envie les humains, leurs vies limitées, et leurs problèmes qui disparaissent en mourant. Surtout que les Enfers semblent assez paisibles en fait.<br/>– Disons qu’on a fait quelques aménagements de peine depuis la paix. Avant, c’était plus funeste comme lieu.</p><p>Les deux déités continuaient de s’étreindre sans lâcher prise. Hadès sentit son cadet se détendre entre ses bras. Sa tête se posa même sur son épaule et ses yeux s’étaient fermés.</p><p>– Tu es fatigué ?<br/>– Mmmh.<br/>– Tu veux t’allonger un peu dans ma chambre ?<br/>– Pourquoi pas.<br/>– Tu veux qu’Hypnos vienne t’aider à t’endormir ? demanda ironiquement Hadès en riant de sa propre blague.<br/>– Si j’étais pas si épuisé, je ferai tomber la foudre sur toi, grand frère, marmonna le Dieu blond.</p><p>Le Dieu des Enfers sentit une tension dans sa poitrine, et cette fois ce n’était pas la cicatrice du sceptre d’Athéna qui pulsait. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que Zeus l’avait appelé « grand frère » ? Ils s’étaient perdus de vu pendant des siècles et des siècles, sombrant chacun de leurs côtés.</p><p>– Tout va bien aller, petit frère. Je suis là, nous sommes ensemble. Je t’aime. Merci de m’avoir fait confiance. Merci de m’avoir ouvert ton cœur. Je ne t’abandonnerai jamais.</p><p>Zeus marmonna en réponse, déjà à moitié endormi sur son épaule. Hadès le coucha sur son lit et vint s’installer à ses côtés. Il l’embrassa sur son front avant de fermer les yeux lui-aussi.</p><p>– Et joyeux noël, comme dirait les humains, murmura Zeus apaisé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. La lettre au père-noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Réponse au défi de noël : « inclure une figure mythologique »</p><p>Date : 22 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Surt x Camus, Milo x ???, pour PeregrinTouque</p><p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Angst, drame, Romance ?, Amitié, Mystère, Lemon léger et brutal / 18+</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Voilà une entrée qui m’a donnée bien du mal. Pas à cause du choix du ship, mais surtout devant la difficulté à le mettre en scène avec l’idée que j’en avais. L’idée d’y inclure une figure mythologique m’est venue ensuite et j’ai à plusieurs reprises changé le scénario. J’espère que ça te plaira. </p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Sanctuaire d’Athéna, Temple du Verseau</i>
</p><p>Camus finissait de rassembler ses affaires lorsque Milo fit irruption dans son temple et s’installa derechef sur le canapé, réclamant un café et feuilletant des magazines qu’il avait rapportés avec lui.</p><p>– Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda de but en blanc le chevalier des glaces de son habituel ton monocorde.<br/>
– J’ai pas le droit de venir saluer mon ami avant qu’il ne parte en mission ?<br/>
– T’as encore vidé ton stock de café ?<br/>
– Aussi.<br/>
– Tu n’as qu’à demander à ta nouvelle conquête de t’en préparer un, suggéra le français agacé.<br/>
– Mû ne boit pas de café et il oublie toujours d’en acheter. J’ai pas tellement l’impression qu’il s’investisse dans notre relation.<br/>
– Tout ça pour du café ?<br/>
– Je ne pourrais pas dormir dans le temple du Bélier tant qu’il n’y aura pas de café dans les placards pour mon petit-déjeuner.<br/>
– Tu pinailles, Milo, soupira Camus. C’est pour ça que toutes tes relations ne marchent pas.<br/>
– Je t’emmerde, Camus, insulta le Scorpion sans grand animosité, plutôt habitué aux piques du onzième gardien.</p><p>Camus ne souhaitait pas tellement dire la vérité à son ami qui avait eu de nombreuses déconvenues amoureuses depuis leur résurrection. Autour de lui, Milo voyait leurs confrères et même leurs anciens ennemis se mettre en couple, et lui jouer les bouche-trous pour des hommes qui en aimaient un autre. </p><p>Il s’était fait avoir avec Kanon qui en fait en pinçait pour Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne. Puis avec Sorrente, qui en vrai se sentait indigne de Julian Solo. Minos du Griffon souhaitait juste s’assurer qu’il aimait le sexe entre hommes avant de le jeter au bout de quelques rapports pour Eaque du Garuda. Et même avec Aphrodite qui n’avait d’yeux que pour Saga. Et maintenant, c’était Mû sa nouvelle conquête ? Mais bien des gens savaient que Mû éprouvait une attirance évidente pour Deathmask du Cancer. Encore un qui se jouait bien de son ami. Encore un qui ne voyait Milo que comme un beau mec bien sympa pour leur faire oublier leurs vrais sentiments. Encore un qui risquait de réaliser qu’il n’aimait pas Milo et ne serait jamais heureux avec lui. </p><p>Camus en serait presque peiné pour son vieil ami, mais il se gardait bien de le mettre en garde. Le grec détestait qu’on mette en doute ses choix. Et puis, cela ne le concernait pas après tout. Camus avait déjà bien à faire avec celui qu’il aimait, celui qu’il s’apprêtait à retrouver. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la chemise qu’il tenait, la froissant. Il tremblait. Il était à la fois très excité mais aussi terriblement anxieux.</p><p> – Et regarde, reprit le grec, moi je fais des efforts. Je cherche un cadeau de noël pour le gamin.</p><p>En y regardant mieux, Milo feuilletait effectivement un catalogue de noël d’une enseigne de jouets.</p><p>– Il a huit ans, n’est-ce pas ? se demanda Milo à voix haute.<br/>
– Milo, ça presque deux ans qu’on a ressuscité. Kiki va sur ses onze ans déjà.</p><p>– Ah bon ? Soi-disant qu’il est amoureux, ricana le scorpion. Amoureux !<br/>
– Je vois pas ce qui te surprend.<br/>
– Comme s’il savait ce qu’est l’amour à son âge.<br/>
– Milo, sache que même les enfants peuvent tomber amoureux. Bien sûr, c’est différent que chez les adultes, mais ce n’est pas un sentiment anodin, c’est bien réel, et les conséquences sont les mêmes.<br/>
– Si tu le dis, riait encore Milo. Bon, du coup, faut que je trouve un cadeau qui déchire pour impressionner la donzelle.</p><p>Camus soupira et décida d’ignorer son ami qui ne le prenait pas au sérieux pour finir de se préparer. Lui ne savait que trop bien qu’un enfant pouvait effectivement éprouver des sentiments amoureux et qu’ils n’en étaient pas moins forts que les émois d’adulte.</p><p>Derrière lui, Milo marmonna en tournant les pages avant de changer de magazine. Il en prit cette fois un aux couleurs chatoyantes et à la page de garde plutôt sexy, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.</p><p>– Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ramènes tes magazines crapuleux ici ?<br/>
– Ben, maintenant que j’ai choisi le cadeau pour le gamin, je cherche celui pour le grand, se justifia le Scorpion en prenant un air faussement innocent. Donc j’ai emmené mon catalogue de jouets… pour adultes, dit-il d’un ton langoureux faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Camus.<br/>
– Je n’aurais pas cru ça de Mû.<br/>
– Ce mec en pince pour un crabe… oui je sais, il est génial mon jeu de mot. Mais bref, pour flasher sur Deathmask, faut être sacrément maso.<br/>
– Les sentiments ne fonctionnent pas comme ça.<br/>
– T’as toujours ton mot à dire, toi. Remarque, pas étonnant pour quelqu’un qui aime un dérangé… Camus, ton cosmos, éteins la clim.</p><p>Il faisait effectivement de plus en plus froid dans le temple du Verseau. Milo savait qu’il était allé trop loin, mais en même temps, il ne comprenait vraiment pas le délire de Camus avec son asgardien. De son point de vue, c’était juste un mec apathique, et malade qui plus est. Il ne l’inspirait vraiment pas, mais Camus restait fermé à la discussion le concernant.</p><p>– Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils.<br/>
– Je ne te permets pas, Milo. Je ne me mêle pas de ta vie privée, alors je te prierai donc de faire pareil avec la mienne.<br/>
– J’ai mes raisons de penser ainsi. Figure-toi…<br/>
– Aïe.</p><p>Sans prévenir, Milo s’était levé et avait durement empoigné le bras gauche de Camus, lequel réagit immédiatement, grimaça en sentant une vive douleur l’irradier.</p><p>– Que je sais parfaitement ce que cette enflure te fait. Tu crois que j’ai pas remarqué tes stigmates quand tu rentres d’Asgard, monsieur l’ambassadeur ? Et ne viens pas me dire que tu t’es battu avec un grizzly.<br/>
– Lâche-moi, Milo, protesta Camus.<br/>
– C’est l’autre qui te fait ça, n’est-ce pas ? Surt, c’est bien comme ça qu’il s’appelle, le type à la couette ? Tu as juste un mot à dire, Camus, et je vais lui faire goûter au dard du Scorpion, histoire qu’il sache ce qu’est la vraie douleur.<br/>
– Fiche-moi la paix. Je n’ai besoin de toi ni pour me défendre, encore moins pour gérer ma vie.<br/>
– Je m’inquiète pour toi, Camus. Tu es mon ami.<br/>
– Trop aimable, mon cher Milo, répliqua âprement le onzième gardien. Sache que je ne t’ai rien demandé, et que si tu commets la terrible erreur de déclencher un conflit entre Asgard et le Sanctuaire, même minime, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Va donc jouer avec ton amant du moment et fiche-moi la paix.<br/>
– Ah, Mû n’est pas aussi divertissant que ne l’était Kanon ou Minos. Mais j’aime bien sa douceur, contrairement à d’autres.<br/>
– Et bien tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant, pars que je puisse finir de me préparer. Va demander du café ailleurs, et ne ramène plus ce genre de catalogue chez moi. Ça me dégoute.<br/>
– Pff, sainte-nitouche, maugréa le grec.<br/>
– Si tu savais, mon pauvre ami. Si seulement tu savais, tu n’en reviendrais pas, dit Camus en le tirant jusqu’à la porte.<br/>
– Il suffirait que tu me le dises.<br/>
– JAMAIS, ça ne te concerne pas. Et je ne veux plus que tu me parles de ça. Au revoir Milo, salua farouchement le chevalier des glaces en claquant la porte au nez du Scorpion.</p><p>Dos à la porte, Camus se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol, ses bras entourant ses jambes, sa tête nichée dans ses genoux. A l’extérieur, il ressentait le cosmos agressif, courroucé du Scorpion. Le bruit d’une colonne qu’on frappe retentit, des injures, puis plus rien. Enfin seul et au calme.</p><p>Après s’être assuré qu’il se soit suffisamment éloigné, Camus redressa le buste pour mieux respirer.</p><p>– Pardonne-moi mon ami, mais je ne veux pas t’impliquer. C’est ma sentence, mon crime, mon fardeau. Oh, et puis ce n’est pas si désagréable que ça, même si c’est douloureux. Si tu savais, je l’aime réellement.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Asgard, Village d’Hukommelse</i><p>Avant d’arriver au palais de Valhalla, comme un rituel, Camus se rendit dans un village situé à une demi-journée de marche de la capitale du royaume d’Asgard. Il avait commencé sa formation de chevalier en ces lieux, avant que son maître ne l’emmène en Sibérie. Le Verseau aimait bien cet endroit paisible, mais ô combien dangereux. Les tempêtes de neige et les avalanches étaient fréquentes. On comptabilisait de très nombreux accidents. D’ailleurs, Surt et sa sœur étaient originaires de ce village. Ils avaient perdu leurs parents, victimes de cette région hostile, disparus un soir, morts de froid, leurs corps retrouvés à la fonte des neiges des mois plus tard. Leur père était sorti chasser et sa femme était parti à sa rencontre, s’inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir. </p><p>Orphelins comme beaucoup d’autres enfants, son ami et la petite Ingrid avaient trouvé refuge au monastère. Si Surt était un garçon sérieux et responsable, Ingrid était espiègle, téméraire, pas très obéissante, ce qui avait causé sa mort. Elle était pourtant gentille, pleine de vie, mais terriblement imprudente. Elle aimait venir voir les entrainements de son frère. Elle se plaignait souvent que Surt ne passait plus assez de temps avec elle. Elle amusait beaucoup Camus, embarrassait Surt. Elle écopait de bien de corvées et de punitions pour désobéissance, mais rien ne l’arrêtait, rien de l’empêchait de sortir malgré le danger de traîner près du lieu d’entrainement d’un apprenti chevalier ou guerrier divin.</p><p>Camus n’en avait parlé qu’à Milo, expliquant qu’Ingrid ne devait normalement pas se trouver là, que ça lui était interdit justement parce que c’était dangereux. Son ami avait su lui ôter le poids de la culpabilité. Et il lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois cette même phrase : « <i>Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Camus. C’était un accident. Si quelqu’un doit se sentir responsable, c’est ceux qui la surveillaient et ne savaient pas la cadrer. Ce n’est pas ta faute !</i> »</p><p>Camus avait longtemps culpabilisé d’avoir accidentellement tué Ingrid. Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des années, et c’était même revenu à leur résurrection. Plus que d’avoir provoqué la mort d’une enfant, la haine dans les yeux de Surt qu’il adorait à l’époque l’avait profondément marqué. </p><p>Son ami avec qui il partageait tant de chose, qui le fascinait, avait changé du tout au tout. Camus était anéanti d’avoir perdu son estime. Il dépérissait au fil des jours et faisait son possible pour se faire pardonner. Au final, son maître l’emmena en Sibérie pour achever sa formation. La présence et l’animosité de Surt le déconcentrait alors qu’il était si prometteur. Ce regard féroce, digne d’une bête sauvage qui défend son terrier, Camus n’avait pu le supporter. </p><p>Il avait fini par avancer, obtenir son armure d’or, faire fi de ses sentiments comme tout bon chevalier des glaces, mais rencontrer Surt à nouveau lors de leur brève résurrection à Asgard avait tout fait remonter à la surface. Camus était toujours aussi fasciné par son ami. Son ami qui lui avait donné une opportunité de se faire pardonner. Son ami qui était devenu son amant. </p><p>Camus se savait toujours aussi amoureux qu’à ses dix ans, au point d’en attaquer Milo, son meilleur ami.</p><p>A leur dernière résurrection, il avait cru Surt guéri des ténèbres qui le rongeaient. Sa rancune n’avait plus lieu d’être. Ingrid était morte à cause de son imprudence et non par la faute de Camus. </p><p>Mais ce fut la douche froide !</p><p>Surt lui reprochait encore la mort de sa petite sœur, et il ne voulait entendre aucune explication. Et surtout, il jouait avec les sentiments de Camus pour lui imposer ses fétichismes et autres fantasmes dont il n’était pas adepte.</p><p>Mais Camus l’aimait, il était sûr de l’aimer autant qu’à ses dix ans. Il lisait beaucoup pour aider Surt à faire enfin son deuil. Il pouvait y arriver. Et il subirait tout, le temps qu’il faudra, si au final, il retrouvait le Surt joyeux et aimant de son enfance. Camus l’aimait, il n’allait pas l’abandonner.</p><p>– C’est étrange, commenta-t’il en arrivant au village. Où sont les habitants ?</p><p>Même s’il était petit, ce village était habituellement animé, surtout des jours comme celui-ci où la neige ne tombait pas. Il faisait même plutôt beau, mais personne, absolument personne dans les rues alors qu’ils étaient le matin. Et pas la moindre décoration de noël, rien. On aurait presque dit un village fantôme. </p><p>Il se rendit au cimetière, s’agenouilla devant la petite croix en bois qui souffrait bien des intempéries et déposa quelques chocolats et un petit lapin en peluche.</p><p>– Joyeux noël Ingrid. Je sais que tu étais gourmande, alors je t’ai apporté du chocolat. Je sais que je répète toujours les mêmes choses quand je viens te voir, mais j’ose espérer que toi, tu ne m’en veux pas. Je te promets de faire au mieux pour que ton frère puisse avancer. Je l’aime, je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Repose en paix, petit ange.</p><p>Il se tut, respectant le silence des lieux, mal à l’aise. Camus ressentait comme une lourdeur dans l’air, inhabituelle. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose dans le village, comme si une puissance lugubre y régnait. </p><p>Dans son dos, il crut sentir la présence d’une personne marcher derrière lui. Camus se retourna subitement mais ne vit rien. En revanche, il ressentait toujours cette aura lugubre, comme une odeur de mort. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce la même chose partout à Asgard ?</p><p>– Je dois y aller, Ingrid.</p><p>Camus retourna vers le village et croisa enfin une personne qui courait difficilement, en proie à de la panique. Il l’arrêta dans sa course pour l’interpeller et lui demander des explications. Il s’agissait d’un homme d’âge mur, au moins soixante ans, apeuré, qui semblait avoir le diable à ses trousses. En le touchant, Camus remarqua qu’il était bouillant, comme s’il souffrait d’une importante fièvre. Il avait la respiration sifflante et avait du mal à retrouver son air. D’ailleurs, une importante quinte de toux lui fit perdre ses forces et il tomba à genoux. Camus le soutint, mais l’homme l’ignorait. Il semblait clairement effrayé par quelque chose d’invisible.</p><p>– Elle arrive. Elle vient me prendre. Non, j’ai peur.<br/>
– De quoi vous parlez ? Vous avez des hallucinations à cause de la fièvre, monsieur. Il n’y a rien.<br/>
– Elle est là. Elle s’approche. Non, je ne veux pas. Qui va s’occuper des petiots ? Leurs parents sont déjà morts. Elle les a déjà emmenés.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce que vous voyez ?<br/>
– Lâchez-moi. Pitié non. Dame Hel, je vous en supplie. Non.</p><p>Une nouvelle quinte de toux prit l’homme qui devenait bleu. Il s’étouffait mais tentait de fuir malgré tout. Camus le croyait vraiment victime d’hallucination lorsqu’il sentit soudain comme un vent encore plus glacial le traverser, plus froid et terrible que les hivers nordiques, un froid oppressant comme la mort. </p><p>Puis plus rien, et l’homme dans ses bras était mort. Mais qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ?</p><p>– Hé toi ! Ecarte-toi de lui.</p><p>Une voix forte et autoritaire le ramena subitement à la réalité. Camus se releva pour faire face à trois hommes montés sur des chevaux. Des soldats visiblement, bien emmaillotés et leur visage recouvert d’un masque.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? L’accès à ce village est interdit. Tu n’as pas vu assez d’indication sur la route ?<br/>
– Je suis Camus, chevalier d’or du Verseau du Sanctuaire en Grèce, se présenta le français. Je suis arrivé par la frontière et je n’ai pas vu la moindre indication comme quoi ce village est interdit d’accès.<br/>
– Par Odin, il a neigé ces derniers jours et les panneaux doivent être ensevelis. La poisse, maugréa un des soldats. On va devoir faire plus de patrouille pour éviter de répandre l’épidémie.<br/>
– Une épidémie ? s’interrogea Camus.<br/>
– Ce village est le point de départ d’une maladie pulmonaire grave et contagieuse. Pour éviter de contaminer tout le pays, nous avons mis ce village en quarantaine. Tous les habitants encore vivants sont cloitrés chez eux et nous venons leur apporter des vivres et des médicaments. </p><p>Ceci expliquait pourquoi il n’avait vu personne. Mais ça n’expliquait pas la frayeur de cet homme juste avant de mourir, ni cette ambiance oppressante.</p><p>– En rentrant, nous suivons un protocole de désinfection rigide et tu devras t’y coller toi aussi, expliqua le soldat. Tu as bien dit que tu venais du Sanctuaire d’Athéna ? Je suppose donc que tu es le chevalier venu rendre ses hommages à la princesse Hilda pour les festivités de fin d’année.<br/>
– En effet.<br/>
– Tu vas venir avec nous puisque tu as touché cet homme malade. On ne voudrait pas que tu contamines les villages que tu vas traverser. Tu vas chevaucher avec Gustav. Nous autres, on s’occupe de ce corps.<br/>
– Pardonnez-moi, mais je crains que ce village ne soit victime d’autre chose que d’une épidémie. Ne sentez-vous pas comme une aura lugubre ?<br/>
– Bien évidemment, ça pue la mort ici. Dame Hel a dû rendre bien des visites. On a enterré bien du monde ces derniers jours. Ceci explique cela.</p><p>Dame Hel ? Le défunt avait aussi énoncé ce nom. Camus savait beaucoup de chose, mais ceci ne lui disait rien. Il ne tarderait pas à faire son enquête.</p><p>Le Verseau monta à l’arrière de la monture du dénommé Gustav qui s’élança vers la capitale. Une dernière fois, Camus se retourna vers le village et crut voir une petite silhouette encapuchonnée qui le fixait.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Asgard, Palais de Valhalla</i><p>– Camus du Verseau, je te remercie d’avoir fait le déplacement comme toujours, dit Hilda de Polaris d’un ton affable, qui tenait une lettre de la part d’Athéna entre ses mains.<br/>
– Le plaisir est pour moi. J’aime réellement votre royaume. Je m’y sens un peu comme dans mon environnement.<br/>
– Reste autant que tu le souhaites. Je rédigerai mes vœux à Athéna d’ici ce soir. En attendant, je te convie bien évidemment à ma table pour le dîner. Surt d’Eikthyrnir, ici présent, s’occupera comme d’habitude de te loger et te distraire. Je suppose que je n’ai pas besoin de faire les présentations.<br/>
– Non, ma Reine, sourit le guerrier divin. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’il n’y a plus de formalité entre Camus et moi.</p><p>Camus eut un frisson. Normalement, il devrait être heureux de retrouver son aimé. Surt était toujours aussi attirant et son sourire devrait faire plaisir à voir, mais il était faux. Camus savait reconnaître les rictus de son amant. Par Athéna, il n’avait prévu d’arriver ici si tôt. Il aimait marcher calmement entre le village d’Hukommelse et la capitale du pays. Cette petite randonnée l’aidait habituellement à se préparer mentalement à faire face à son amant. Il aimait Surt, il en était sûr, mais aller à sa rencontre lui tordait l’estomac. Les humeurs de son ami étaient tellement changeantes et il ne savait pas à quelle sauce il prévoyait de le manger.</p><p>– Actuellement se tient une grande foire en ville si l’envie te dit d’aller y faire un tour, suggéra Hilda. Nous essayons de garder le moral malgré l’hivers rude et les évènements. J’ai cru comprendre que tu étais passé par Hukommelse. Je suis navrée de t’avoir fait subir tout le protocole de désinfection. Nous allons bien évidemment te fournir d’autres vêtements puisque les tiens sont partis en décontamination.<br/>
– Ne vous inquiétez pas, j’ai tout prévu et je comprends très bien ces recommandations.<br/>
– Ce n’est pas facile de soutenir une partie du peuple tout en protégeant les autres. Les habitants d’Hukommelse se pensent abandonnés, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre le risque de faire venir l’épidémie ici. Nous faisons tous au mieux pour éviter que Dame Hel ne vienne nous rendre visite.<br/>
– Pardonnez-moi, mais qui est cette Dame Hel ?<br/>
– Demande donc à Surt, ou notre vieux bibliothécaire se ferait un plaisir de te conter les légendes du royaume. Je dois me retirer pour le moment. Passe un agréable séjour, Camus du Verseau.</p><p>La souveraine se retira dans son bureau, laissant Camus seul avec Surt qui avait changé d’expression dès l’instant où sa reine avait quitté les lieux. L’angoisse du français refit surface. Son amant ne disait rien mais lui fit un signe de tête pour l’inciter à le suivre. Il obéit, ne souhaitant pas contrarier Surt d’entrée de jeu. Dans les couloirs, Camus reconnut immédiatement le chemin et où l’emmenait le guerrier divin. Vers sa chambre.</p><p>– Attends Surt, l’arrêta Camus.<br/>
– Quoi ? aboya l’asgardien.<br/>
– J’aimerai aller à la bibliothèque. Quelque chose m’intrigue…<br/>
– Camus, c’était quand ta dernière visite ? Il y a quatre mois ! lui rappela Surt. Ça peut pas attendre ? Je veux profiter de toi, c’est légitime, non ? Des fois, je me demande si tu m’aimes vraiment.<br/>
– Evidemment, Surt. Ne commence pas avec ça, tu sais que je tiens à toi, s’agaça Camus.<br/>
– Et bien prouve-le et viens avec moi. J’ai envie de te choyer.</p><p>Il se raidit à nouveau en entendant le mot « choyer ». Il savait ce qui l’attendait une fois la porte de la chambre refermée. Camus appréhendait, tremblait, son ventre se tordait. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer, cela n’échappant guère à Surt qui lui offrit son habituel sourire pervers qu’il réservait pour leur intimité.</p><p>– Tu es impatient ? Moi aussi à vrai dire. Ton cul étroit m’avait manqué, dit-il en verrouillant la porte derrière lui et en s’installant nonchalamment sur son lit. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Camus.<br/>
– Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je passe par ça ?<br/>
– Mais tu as un corps magnifique, mon amour. Rien ne me fait plus bander que ton corps nu et ton visage défiguré par le plaisir, tout en ayant cette retenue qui te caractérise si bien. Je me ravi de savoir que je suis le seul à connaître ça. Car je suis bien le seul, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>
– Evidemment. Je n’ai pas d’autres liaison.<br/>
– Ta fidélité t’honore. J’ai vraiment de la chance, sourit Surt. Camus, tu me ferais encore plus plaisir si tu te masturbais à genoux devant moi. S’il-te-plait mon amour.</p><p>Résigné, Camus s’exécuta. Ce procédé l’intimidait toujours, même s’il était un rituel obligatoire à chacun de leur rapport. Lentement, il se déshabilla entièrement avant de poser genoux à terre sur le tapis, et se stimuler devant un Surt qui l’observait avec délice, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.</p><p>– Plus vite, Camus. Tu ne montes pas assez vite. Allez, plus d’entrain, fais un effort.</p><p>Il avait du mal. Clairement, il n’était pas à l’aise, pas dans l’ambiance, et l’excitation ne venait pas. Par Athéna, il ne voulait pas décevoir Surt. Ça devait montait. Ça devait ! Camus insista, mais rien ne se passait. L’angoisse l’oppressait, au moins autant que lorsqu’il se trouvait dans le cimetière d’Hukommelse. Ce n’était pas bon. Déjà qu’ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, mais en plus il n’était même pas capable de satisfaire con compagnon. Il se sentait nul pour le coup.</p><p>– Pff, bon allez, laisse tomber, soupira Surt. Tu fais plus pitié qu’autre chose. Viens là, j’aimerai tester quelque chose de nouveau.<br/>
– Quoi ? demanda Caus avec appréhension.<br/>
– Camus, tu peux arrêter de prendre cet air de vierge effarouchée ! Je suis pas en train de te violer, t’es adulte et consentant, non ? Allez viens. Toi qui es ouvert d’esprit, je pense que ça devrait te plaire. Ça vient du Japon, c’est pas de là qu’est originaire ton disciple ?</p><p>Du tiroir de son chevet, Surt sortit tout un tas de cordes, et Camus comprit exactement ce qui l’attendait. Des liens l’entravèrent sur l’ensemble du corps, formant un ensemble assez esthétique en soit. Son amant s’appliquait, serrait les cordes, un peu trop. Il avait beau être un chevalier capable de résister à cet inconfort, il n’empêche qu’il risquait d’écoper encore de nombreuses marques.</p><p>– Moins fort, Surt.<br/>
– Ça n’a pas de sens si ce n’est pas serré.<br/>
– S’il-te-plait Surt. Pour une fois, ne peux-tu pas faire ce que je deman… Argh.</p><p>Camus se fit brutalement tirer en arrière par les cheveux avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Sa grimace n’émeut nullement son amant qui lui contorsionnait le corps.</p><p>– Et toi, pour une fois, ne peux-tu pas arrêter de protester ? Tu faisais déjà ça lors du règne de Loki. Toujours à te poser trop de question, à réfléchir bêtement alors que tu as été assez stupide pour déclencher une avalanche qui a tué Ingrid. Qu’est-ce qui t’es passé par la tête ce jour-là, hein ? Monsieur le meurtrier.<br/>
– Arrête, supplia Camus en gémissant.<br/>
– Je n’avais qu’elle et tu me l’as enlevée.<br/>
– Je n’ai pas voulu ça.<br/>
– Qu’importe, tu l’as fait quand même. Tu as tué une enfant innocente. Qui est-ce qui mérite une punition, hein ?<br/>
– … c’est moi, dit tout bas le verseau au bord des larmes.<br/>
– Je suis content que tu l’admettes enfin. Je vais te châtier à la hauteur de ton crime, dit-il en le repoussant sur le lit.</p><p>Le corps entièrement lié par le bondage japonais bien serré de Surt, Camus, qui était à genoux, tomba son buste sur le matelas, relevant ainsi son fessier, son intimité ouverte, tout offerte à son amant, plutôt son tortionnaire qui commença une préparation assez rude et un peu trop rapide.</p><p>– Pardon, mais je tiens plus là, dit Surt qui baissa son pantalon. Ça fait quatre mois, Camus. Putain, quatre mois sans venir me voir. Des fois, je me demande si tu tiens réellement à moi</p><p>Camus avait envie de pleurer chaque fois qu’il entendait ça. Comment Surt pouvait-il sans cesse remettre en doute ses sentiments pour lui ? Le français avait toujours l’impression de devoir prouver quelque chose. Certes, ils ne se voyaient que rarement, mais Camus lui faisait parvenir de nombreuses lettres, et il se donnait entièrement à lui à chaque visite. Qu’est-ce qui lui fallait de plus ?</p><p>Le Verseau ravala un gémissement. L’intrusion rude des doigts de Surt lui faisait mal. Il s’estimait au moins heureux qu’il mettre du lubrifiant. Quelle délicate attention ! Bien qu’elle ne suffise pas pour enrayer sa douleur lors de la vraie pénétration. Camus serra les dents, enfouit sa tête dans le matelas. Il étouffa ses râles de douleurs, ravala ses larmes pendant que Surt le culbutait, tout en maltraitant son fessier de claques sonores.</p><p>Sa sentence, son crime, son fardeau. Si servir de défouloir pour Surt l’aidait un peu, si le guerrier divin se sentait mieux après ça, alors il était satisfait… ou pas. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer encore ? Depuis deux ans, Camus prenait sur lui. Il était humilié, blessé, mais certainement pas aimé.</p><p>– Gniiii, gémit l’ambassadeur.<br/>
– Tu souffres ? Ressens la douleur que j’ai ressenti ce jour-là. Tu n’as que ce que tu mérites, meurtrier. </p><p>Camus n’en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus ça, mentalement parlant. Son estime était détruite, et il était fatigué de se justifier devant ses confrères pour ses marques, peiné de croiser le visage soucieux de Milo. Surt le détruisait. Il craquait.</p><p>Que quelqu’un arrête ça. Que quelqu’un lui vienne en aide.</p><p>– Milo, gémit tout bas le Verseau avant de se faire rappeler à l’ordre, ses cheveux brutalement tirés en arrière, lui tordant le cou.<br/>
– Tais-toi, ne parle pas, ta voix nasillarde m’insupporte. Tu es mon prisonnier, tu dois m’obéir. Allez Camus, je veux t’entendre couiner comme une chienne. Je m’en fous si tu ne ressens rien. Simule.<br/>
– Je ne… peux pas.<br/>
– Fais un effort. Tu as échoué à me faire plaisir juste avant, tu peux bien tenter autre chose. Fais un peu preuve d’initiative, je sais pas, moi. Pourquoi viens-tu à Asgard si c’est pour que ça se passe de la sorte ? Ah oui, c’est vrai, tu ne manques jamais de déposer des chocolats sur la tombe d’Ingrid. Comme si elle allait les bouffer maintenant qu’elle est morte, maintenant que tu l’as tuée.<br/>
– C’était un accident, Surt. Je t’en supplie, pardonne-moi.<br/>
– Pas encore, Camus, ces choses-là demandent du temps. Mais au vu des sentiments que tu me portes, je suis disposé à faire un effort. Satisfait ? Maintenant, couine.</p><p>Les dents serrées, Camus détourna la tête côté fenêtre avant d’écarquiller les yeux.</p><p>Elle était là, derrière les carreaux. Cette silhouette encapuchonnée, sous laquelle il reconnut le visage d’une jeune femme. Ils se trouvaient en hauteur dans le palais, et pourtant elle était là, à l’extérieur, au-dessus du vide. Camus remua soudainement et déploya légèrement son cosmos. Il se sentait comme agressé par l’aura lugubre qui se dégageait de cette étrange personne. Il repoussa subitement Surt par terre et gela ses liens qui se brisèrent, le libérant. Sur sa peau figuraient les traces du bondage, de ses bras jusqu’à son buste, son ventre et ses cuisses. Camus les ignora pour l’instant. Il fixait la silhouette qui semblait écrire quelque chose sur la buée des carreaux.</p><p>Le verseau se rapprocha mais quelqu’un lui saisit subitement le bras pour le retourner sauvagement et lui assigner un coup dans la mâchoire.</p><p>– Sale con. Ne viens pas jusqu’à Asgard si c’est pour me prendre pour un con et me traiter comme de la merde. Je ne te vois pas pendant quatre mois, je t’accueille dans ma chambre bien plus confortable que les chambres d’amis, et voilà tes remerciements ? Je suis quoi pour toi, Camus ? Un vide-couille ?<br/>
– Tais-toi, il se passe des choses étranges, Surt. J’essaie de t’en parler depuis tout à l’heure. Je pense que c’est grave.<br/>
– Tu tires une de ces tronches, Camus. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?<br/>
– Mais là, à la fenêtre...</p><p>Derrière les carreaux, la silhouette encapuchonnée avait disparu.</p><p>– Ne cherches pas des excuses, Camus. Surtout des aussi grossières. Je te sais assez intelligent pour ne pas croire en des apparitions. Tu en as juste rien à foutre de moi et tu n’as pas les couilles de me le dire.<br/>
– Non Surt. Ne dis pas ça, ce n’est pas vrai. Je t’aime, je te le jure. Arrête de mettre en doute mes sentiments, c’est usant.<br/>
– Mais tout est là pour me faire douter, Camus.<br/>
– S’il-te-plait, crois-moi. Fais-moi confiance.<br/>
– Je t’ai fait confiance la dernière fois, lors de la bataille contre Loki et Yggdrasil. Et regarde où ça m’a mené ? Tu t’es retourné contre moi.<br/>
– Tu avais tué mon ami qui était vaincu et à terre. J’ai des principes aussi, Surt.<br/>
– Et bien ils sont mauvais ! explosa l’asgardien. Je vois juste que tu avais donné ta parole et que tu l’as trahi. Tu n’es pas digne de confiance.<br/>
– Arrête Surt, je fais ce que je peux pour toi. Tu n’as pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte.<br/>
– Si ma façon de te traiter ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours aller dormir dans la chambre des invités. Moi, je ne te veux plus dans mon lit, déclara derechef le guerrier divin qui s’était rhabillé et s’apprêtait à sortir.<br/>
– Surt, attends.</p><p>Il saisit le col de son amant pour l’embrasser avec ardeur. Un vrai baiser du désespoir. Un baiser pour le sommer de rester et lui donner une nouvelle chance. Un baiser à la hauteur des rapports brutaux que lui imposait l’asgardien et qu’il n’appréciait guère.</p><p>Mais il aimait Surt et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas alors qu’il ne parvenait pas à l’aider pour son deuil. Par le passé, il avait difficilement aidé Hyoga à évoluer sans le souvenir douloureux de sa mère. Il aiderait Surt, il n’avait pas l’intention de l’abandonner.</p><p>– Donne-moi une autre chance, supplia presque Camus. Je t’aime.<br/>
– Hum, je ne sais pas. Je te dirai ce soir après le repas avec sa Majesté, dit Surt en ouvrant la porte.<br/>
– Tu t’en vas ?<br/>
– Je vais patrouiller. Tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour aller te promener ou consulter des bouquins, non ? Comporte-toi un peu en adulte, Camus.</p><p>Ses mots durs le heurtaient à chaque fois. S’il le voyait, Milo le traiterait surement de masochiste. Seul dans la chambre, encore nu, dans l’incertitude quant à la suite de sa relation, Camus tomba à genou, en proie à des douleurs dans sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait si mal. Il était fatigué de la froideur de Surt, mais il ne devait pas le lâcher, il ne pouvait pas. </p><p>Pendant leur rapport, il avait appelé Milo. Pourquoi Milo qui devait actuellement prendre du bon temps avec Mû ? Sans doute parce qu’il était un ami de confiance, et qu’à cet instant, il avait effectivement envie que le Scorpion intervienne et arrête son calvaire.</p><p>Le français se releva et alla se regarder dans la glace. Son corps était couvert d’ecchymoses une fois de plus, sans parler de ces liens bien trop serrés qui avaient laissé des marques sur sa peau. Il devrait cacher tout cela en rentrant. Camus ne tenait pas à ce que ses confrères bien trop soucieux ne lui posent des questions. Son fardeau, son crime, son calvaire. Il devait gérer ça tout seul.</p><p>Et comme s’il n’avait pas assez à faire avec Surt, il y avait cette apparition qui le poursuivait depuis qu’il était arrivé. Derrière les carreaux de la chambre, il n’y avait plus personne, mais un mot avait été écrit dans la buée : <i>Evighet</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Asgard, Bibliothèque du Palais de Valhalla</i><p>Le bibliothécaire rapporta un impressionnant ouvrage qu’il déposa devant Camus.</p><p>– Depuis qu’Alberich est emprisonné pour acte de trahison, plus grand monde ne vient ici. Cela fait bien plaisir de voir qu’il existe encore des gens passionnés par la culture et la richesse de la lecture. Et c’est d’autant plus plaisant de voir des étrangers s’intéresser à nos traditions.<br/>
– Merci de m’accorder un peu de votre temps, le salua Camus. Pourriez-vous m’en dire plus sur Dame Hel. Savez-vous de qui il s’agit ?<br/>
– Bien évidemment, tout le monde ici sait qui elle est. Peu souhaite la voir apparaitre devant leurs yeux.<br/>
– Qui est-elle ? Un esprit maléfique ?<br/>
– Du tout, c’est une déesse. La Déesse de la mort qui vient chercher les âmes des défunts qui quittent leur corps. La voir signifie que votre vie arrive à son terme.</p><p>Camus en eut des sueurs froides. S’il n’avait pas peur de mourir au nom de la paix sur Terre et pour Athéna, l’idée qu’une Déesse de la mort lui rôde autour sans raison ne le rassurait guère.</p><p>Le bibliothécaire lui trouva les pages traitant de cette divinité. Ils commencèrent à lire lorsque des cris, semblant venir de loin, retentirent jusque dans la calme bibliothèque.</p><p>– Encore lui, soupira le vieil homme.<br/>
– Qui est-ce ?<br/>
– Un prisonnier, un criminel qui avait pourtant été choisi par une armure divine. Fafner de Nidhogg.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ?<br/>
– Il dit qu’il voit un fantôme, le fantôme d’une de ses victimes. Il est mort de trouille.<br/>
– Le fantôme de qui exactement ? s’intéressa Camus.<br/>
– Une de ses cobayes décédée pendant la bataille contre le Dieu Loki. J’ignore son nom, il y en a eu tellement. Mais le plus surprenant avec celui-ci, c’est qu’on a perdu le corps.<br/>
– Le corps de la cobaye ?<br/>
– Son tiroir à la morgue vide. Disparu dans la nature, jamais retrouvé.</p><p>Camus frissonna à l’idée qu’un pervers nécrophile ait pu s’emparer du corps. Il se ressaisit vite, intrigué par cette histoire. </p><p>– Quelqu’un d’autre a vu ce fameux fantôme ?<br/>
– Non, il perd la raison dans les geôles et il hallucine, voilà tout.</p><p>Peut-être que ce prisonnier hallucinait, peut-être pas.  Camus était lui-même victime de vision. Il préférait mener son enquête.</p><p>– Encore une question, demanda Camus. Est-ce que le mot Evighet vous parle ?<br/>
– Dans nos anciennes langues, ce mot signifie « éternité ». C’est aussi le nom du grand cimetière de la capitale.</p><p>La Déesse de la mort ? Un homme qui dit voir des fantômes ? Un cimetière ? Tout se tenait.</p><p>N’ayant pas envie de s’enfermer dans la chambre des invités pour y broyer du noir, à tourner encore et encore les mots durs de Surt dans sa tête, Camus préférait encore continuer son enquête, vraiment intrigué par cette silhouette qui semblait le poursuivre.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Evighet, cimetière communal de la capitale d’Asgard</i><p>L’endroit était immense, les tombes serrées, et on dénotait un nombre important de cases de columbarium pour y déposer des urnes funéraires. L’incinération s’avérait moins couteuse et surtout bien moins encombrante. Au vu du nombre de nourrisson ne supportant pas le froid de la région, on pouvait même y placer plusieurs petites urnes dans une seule case. </p><p>Même pour Camus, cet endroit ne lui plaisait guère. Il était venu ici mais sans même savoir ce qu’il devait chercher. Il déambulait au hasard à travers les allées, regardant les noms et les âges des défunts. L’espérance de vie semblait bien inférieure au reste de l’Europe. Camus en arrivait presque à comprendre les ambitions d’Hilda lorsqu’elle était possédée par le mal.</p><p>Les tombes étaient simples. La plupart de simples croix fabriquées à la main et plantées dans la terre. Certaines étaient tombées au sol à cause des intempéries. Pas de caveau familial, toutes des sépultures modestes. Surement qu’il s’agissait d’un cimetière pour les gens du peuple et certainement pas pour les nobles et autres familles plus aisées. Camus s’en désola. Tout le monde devenait égal dans la mort, il devrait en être de même pour les funérailles.</p><p>Une sépulture attira son attention plus que les autres. Elle était décorée de magnifiques ornements floraux, de couronnes et de gerbes confectionnées par des mains habituées, bien plus que les autres. Les fleurs étaient vraies mais ne fanaient ou ne séchaient pas, signe qu’elles avaient subi un traitement spécial et couteux. Probablement que la personne enterrée là appartenait à une famille d’artisans fleuriste. En se rapprochant, Camus remarqua qu’il s’agissait de la tombe d’une jeune femme d’à peine dix-huit ans. Une certaine Helena. Les gerbes étaient entourées de ruban où était inscrit « A notre sœur ».</p><p>Camus eut soudainement froid alors que le vent ne soufflait pas. Frissons dans le dos exactement, comme lorsqu’il se trouvait devant la tombe d’Ingrid, comme lorsqu’il avait vu cette personne à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Surt. Il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à elle. </p><p>Elle était là, juste à un mètre. De petite taille, encapuchonnée, son visage visible, celui d’une jeune femme, n’exprimait rien.</p><p>– Hel ? hésita Camus. Vous êtes la Déesse de la mort Hel ? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous venez me prendre ?</p><p>A cet instant, Camus se dit qu’il serait prêt à partir avec elle. Il était encore sous le choc de son rapport douloureux et désastreux avec Surt. Il était perdu dans cette relation qui lui pesait. Il voulait aider son amant mais ne savait pas comment. Il voulait montrer à Milo qu’il était heureux, mais c’était faux. Il voulait disparaitre aux yeux du monde, et ne plus revenir. Il était déjà fatigué de revivre.</p><p>– Et bien faîtes donc. Vous êtes là pour ça, non ?</p><p>A quoi bon rester ? Il ferait de la peine à certains, sans doute, mais ça leur passerait. Tout le monde n’avait pas le deuil pathologique comme son compagnon.</p><p>La divinité était muette. Sa cape bougea et elle sortit deux bras menus, non pas pour lui arracher son âme mais plutôt pour tendre une enveloppe au chevalier. Elle garda la position plusieurs secondes sans bouger, fixant Camus sans même ciller. Son aura mettait mal à l’aise, mais elle ne semblait pas agressive. Finalement Camus se saisit de l’enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit « <i>ma letre au père-noël</i> », d’une écriture grossière et maladroite, et avec une énorme faute d’orthographe sur le mot « lettre », digne d’un enfant qui venait à peine d’apprendre à écrire.</p><p>Cette lettre ne lui était pas destinée, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’on la lui donnait ? Hel se trouvait toujours devant lui, immobile, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce que je dois en faire ?</p><p>Pas de réponse.</p><p>– Qui a écrit ça ?</p><p>La cape bougea encore, et Hel tendit cette fois un genre d’élastique à Camus. Blanc, un peu dentelé et entouré de perles, similaire à celui que portait Surt dans ses cheveux.</p><p>– Où avez-vous eu ça ?</p><p>L’évidence le frappa alors. Cette écriture enfantine, cet élastique, la Déesse de la mort.</p><p>– Ingrid ?</p><p>Evidemment, pas réponse de la divinité cette fois encore. Camus se décida à ouvrir l’enveloppe. Visiblement, il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec Hel.  Était-ce parce qu’elle était une divinité, ou bien parce que son heure n’était finalement pas venue ?</p><p>“<i>Cher père-noël...</i>”, commença-t-il à lire. Les yeux de Camus s’écarquillaient à mesure de sa lecture. Abasourdi, il ne croyait pas ce qu’il découvrait. Il releva les yeux devant lui mais Hel avait disparu. Pas très loin cependant. Le Verseau l’aperçut à quelques mètres contre une barrière, en train d’observer la ville qui se situait en contrebas. </p><p>– Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose que vous voulez me dire, Dame Hel ? demanda-t-il après l’avoir rejoint.</p><p>Elle pointa son doigt à l’horizon, vers le centre-ville animé où de nombreux commerces étaient ouverts. Camus comprit ce qu’elle cherchait à lui montrer. </p><p>L’enseigne d’une petite boutique de fleurs.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Asgard, Palais de Valhalla</i><p>Le soir-même, Camus alla timidement frapper à la porte de la chambre de Surt, un sac de toile sur son épaule. Le guerrier divin lui ouvrit et le regarda circonspect. Il n’exprimait rien, ne semblait ni ravi, ni irrité de sa présence. La poitrine du Verseau se serra. Alors ils en étaient là, il ne provoquait plus la moindre émotion chez Surt.</p><p>– Tu veux quoi ? demanda l’asgardien d’un ton neutre.<br/>
– Je peux entrer ?<br/>
– Tu veux quoi ? répéta Surt.<br/>
– J’ai quelque chose pour toi. S’il-te-plait, laisse-moi entrer.<br/>
– C’est quoi ?<br/>
– Surt, je t’en prie.</p><p>Finalement, l’asgardien s’écarta pour le laisser entrer. Camus avait la boule au ventre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que plus tôt dans la journée. De cette entrevue allait se jouer sa relation avec son premier amour.</p><p>Surt l’invita à s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, mais Camus refusa.</p><p>– Si tu boudes, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?<br/>
– Je ne boude pas.<br/>
– Je te connais, Camus. Tu as ta moue des jours vexés, signala Surt d’un sourire moqueur.<br/>
– Je me demande ce que tu sais réellement de moi.<br/>
– Je ne prétends pas te connaître complètement, mais j’en sais suffisamment pour savoir que tu caches bien des choses sous ton beau visage. C’est lui qui te sauve d’ailleurs. Tu peux aisément tromper ton monde avec. Allez, viens là, l’invita le guerrier divin en tapotant ses jambes. On oublie ce matin, j’ai envie de te cajoler pour m’excuser de t’avoir frappé.<br/>
– Tu es vraiment désolé ?<br/>
– Promis, je te demanderai pas de simuler. Mais si je te fais du bien, tiens-moi au courant quand même.</p><p>Camus se raidit, réfléchit, réalisant qu’il n’avait jamais réellement pris de plaisir dans ses relations intimes avec Surt. Il en venait subitement à douter de ses propres sentiments. Qu’éprouvait-il pour lui au juste ? De la tendresse ? Ça oui, à n’en pas douter. Il se souciait réellement de son ami d’enfance et son amant. Il souhaitait le meilleur pour Surt, et surtout, il voulait l’aider à surmonter le deuil de sa sœur. </p><p>Camus avait plusieurs fois essayé d’en discuter avec lui, mais Surt était fermé à toute conversation concernant Ingrid, targuant « qu’un meurtrier ne devrait pas davantage souiller ses victimes ». Que des mots durs, injustes, surtout maintenant que Camus savait que Surt ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité.</p><p>– Je veux pas que tu me baises. Les autres fois non plus, je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais qu’on fasse vraiment l’amour, Surt.<br/>
– Tu joues avec les mots, soupira l’asgardien. Camus, si tu ne veux rien faire, tu peux revenir dans ta chambre.<br/>
– C’est donc réellement tout ce que tu attends de moi ?<br/>
– Je te rappelle que nous sommes en froid, sans mauvais jeu de mot.<br/>
– C’est moi qui devrais être en colère contre toi, Surt.<br/>
– Tu te fous de ma gueule, Camus ! explosa subitement Surt. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler…<br/>
– Non, coupa Camus. Je vais t’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là.<br/>
– Pas la peine, je sais ce qu’il s’est passé. Tu étais trop occupé à t’entrainer, tu ne pensais qu’à toi et pas au probable danger de ton entrainement. Tu as emporté Ingrid dans ton égoïsme. Tu peux justifier tout ce que tu veux, Camus. C’est toi qui l’as tu…<br/>
– NON ! l’interrompit une fois de plus le Verseau autoritaire.<br/>
– Tu renies ton crime ? Tu es pire que ce que je pensais. Qui donc t’a laissé croire que ce n’est pas ta faute ? Ton pote insecte là ? Le Scorpion ?<br/>
– Laisse Milo en dehors de ça.<br/>
– Pourtant tu vis avec lui une bonne partie du temps, bien au chaud dans votre pays méditerranéen. T’as couché avec lui ? Allez, tu peux le dire, plus rien ne m’étonne venant de toi. C’était bon ? Mieux qu’avec moi ? T’es venu pour rompre en fait. Au final, tu m’abandonnes…<br/>
– TAIS-TOIIIIIIIIII.</p><p>Il avait crié, crié à s’en brûler la gorge. Ça n’était jamais arrivé chez lui qui savait habituellement maitriser ses émotions. Cet effort l’avait même essoufflé, mais face à lui, Surt n’avait pas cillé.</p><p>– Tu sais que j’ai raison, répondit stoïquement Surt<br/>
– Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait ?<br/>
– Et tu demandes encore ? Mais c’est pas vrai, Camus. Tu es stupide ou quoi ?<br/>
– Est-ce que tu as conscience de la réalité ? Est-ce que tu ne supportes pas la réalité que tu la détournes ?<br/>
– Mais de quoi tu parles, Camus ? Tu essaies de changer l’histoire ? Tu ne vas pas non plus me dire que c’est moi qui ai déclenché l’avalanche meurtrière ?<br/>
– Non, c’était moi.<br/>
– Alors les faits sont là. C’est toi qui l’as tuée.<br/>
– Ingrid allait mourir de toute façon !</p><p>Le silence se fit. Camus avait enfin lâché sa bombe, mais Surt n’en fut pas pour autant déstabilisé.</p><p>– On doit tous mourir, dit-il.<br/>
– Non, tu sais très bien qu’Ingrid avait une santé fragile, qu’elle était très malade quand elle est morte. A quelques jours près, si mon avalanche ne l’avait pas tuée, elle serait morte de sa maladie.<br/>
– Tu fabules, Camus !<br/>
– Elle est sortie parce qu’elle savait qu’elle n’en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle voulait passer du temps avec toi, ne pas manquer de te dire au revoir.<br/>
– Mais qu’est-ce que tu en sais, bordel ! s’énerva Surt. Qui t’a dit qu’elle était malade ?<br/>
– C’est elle. Enfin, elle ne me l’a pas exactement dit. Je l’ai lu dans une de ses lettres.<br/>
– De quoi tu parles ? Et c’est quoi ce sac que tu transportes avec toi ? Y a quoi dedans ?<br/>
– Oh ça, dit Camus en écartant les pans de du dit sac. C’est ton cadeau de noël, de la part d’Ingrid.</p><p>Des fleurs volèrent dans la chambre en direction de Surt qui les esquiva, affichant une moue écœurée. Au summum de sa colère, il les brûla toutes sans exception. Celles par terre, celles sur le lit, se moquant bien d’enflammer les draps et le tapis avec. Lorsqu’il eut fini d’asperger son partenaire de fleurs, Camus s’empressa d’éteindre les flammes avec son pouvoir, non sans lancer un regard désapprobateur à Surt.</p><p>– Et donc, c’est ainsi que tu considères la dernière demande d’Ingrid.<br/>
– Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Sors Camus, je t’ai assez vu. Pars, quitte Asgard ne revient jamais, sale meurtrier. Assassin ! Ingrid est morte par la ta seule et unique faute. La seule façon de te racheter est de te soumettre à moi. Fous-toi à poil que je te baise ou casse-toi. C’est à prendre ou à laisser. Décide-toi.<br/>
– Je t’aime réellement, Surt.</p><p>Les yeux de Camus commençaient à devenir humides. Il comprenait qu’il était en train de perdre Surt. Il pouvait encore arrêter cette roue, lui obéir, se déshabiller, aller dans son sens, mais non. Il n’en pouvait plus, il ne le supportait plus. Surt le rendait dingue. Soit il arrêtait ses horreurs, soit il le quittait. Il en allait de son intégrité mentale.</p><p>– Et moi alors, tu crois quoi ? C’est évident, non ? J’accepte que tu partages ma couche alors que tu m’as enlevé ma dernière famille. Et tu penses que j’ai pas de sentiments pour toi ?<br/>
– Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi entre nous, ajouta Camus. Je ne veux pas que tu m’aimes de cette façon. Tu me malmènes, Surt. Je n’en peux plus. Regarde mes marques, crois-tu que c’est normal ?<br/>
– Tu ne crois pas qu’elles sont méritées ? C’est toi qui me pousses à ça. C’est toi qui m’as rendu comme ça, Camus.</p><p>Surt aussi pleurait.</p><p>– C’est à cause de toi, parce que tu m’as pris Ingrid. Nous aurions pu être heureux tous les trois, mais il a fallu que tu la tues. Pourquoi ? Tu étais jaloux d’elle ? Tu as cherché à l’éliminer pour avoir toute mon attention.<br/>
– Arrête Surt. Tu sais c’est faux.<br/>
– Ingrid était belle, gentille et forte. Elle n’allait pas mourir. Elle a souvent été malade et a toujours su guérir. Si tu ne l’avais pas tuée, elle aurait eu une belle vie, un gentil époux, de beaux enfants. Maintenant que j’ai une bonne situation, j’aurais pu la combler, prendre soin d’elle, lui donner un foyer plus confortable, adapté à son état de santé. Mais tu l’as tuée, Camus. C’est toi qui l’as tuée, alors qu’elle n’avait que sept ans. Tu es son meurtrier, Camus. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Tu m’entends, JAMAIS !</p><p>Les deux pleuraient. L’un de rage, l’autre de tristesse. Camus réalisa alors que le problème de Surt allait bien au-delà d’un simple deuil pathologique. Surt ne déformait pas la réalité, il était persuadé de ses propos. Un déni complet. Camus pouvait lui crier encore et encore qu’Ingrid était malade, mourante même, que non, elle n’allait pas grandir, se marier et avoir des enfants. Ingrid devait mourir enfant.</p><p>Mais ça, Surt ne l’acceptait pas et s’enlisait dans son idéologie, accusant Camus de l’issue fatidique de sa sœur.</p><p>– Je te hais, Camus. Je te hais depuis ce jour, et je sais que tu me hais aussi. Arrête de faire le gentil avec moi, tu n’es qu’un sale hypocrite.</p><p>Camus ne répondit rien. Ni démentir, ni confirmer, ni s’excuser, il ne souhaitait pas aggraver la situation. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Il voulait s’enterrer, disparaitre, ne jamais être né. Il se sentait misérable d’en ajouter au mal-être de Surt, mais le laisser agir ainsi et le blesser de façon injuste, non, il ne l’acceptait plus. Il n’en pouvait plus, il était fatigué de tout ça. </p><p>Avec un peu de chance, et avec le temps, peut-être que Surt sortirait de son déni.</p><p>Peut-être, peut-être pas.</p><p>– Pars Camus. Que je ne te revoie plus. Va te faire enculer par d’autres, mais ne réparais plus jamais devant moi. PARS !<br/>
– Adieu Surt, dit le Verseau en tournant les talons.</p><p>Dans le couloir, il resta quelques secondes devant la chambre de son amant, ou plutôt ex-amant, qui lui avait claqué la porte au nez. A l’intérieur, le fracas de vitres qui se cassent et d’objets qui tombent se fit entendre. Il pleura davantage, sachant qu’il venait définitivement de perdre son premier amour.</p><p>Avant de partir, il sortit l’enveloppe que lui avait donnée Hel, la Déesse de la mort, et la glissa sous la porte.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Sanctuaire d’Athéna, entrée du domaine sacrée</i><p>Camus avançait à pas lent. Il avait quitté Asgard le soir-même, non sans laisser une lettre d’excuses à Hilda sur son lit d’invité. Puisqu’il avait récupéré les vœux de la souveraine au dîner, plus rien ne le retenait dans ce pays. </p><p>Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus, c’était bien trop douloureux pour lui. Il entendait encore les cris de Surt résonner dans ses oreilles. Ses mots ignobles, injustes, qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Il revoyait les yeux de son ami, son premier amour, empreint d’une colère réelle, non feinte. Surt continuait de le considérer comme l’unique responsable du décès d’Ingrid. Ses mots ne l’atteignaient pas. Camus avait lamentablement échoué. </p><p>Le conte de noël se terminait sur une note négative. A la fin, les deux amoureux se séparent. Y avait-il seulement eu deux amoureux depuis le début, ou juste un seul ? Camus en doutait de plus en plus. Est-ce qu’il s’était fourvoyé en pensant que Surt partageait ses sentiments ? Probablement qu’il n’en était rien, qu’il se servait juste de lui pour assouvir ses drôles de fantasme. Il lui faisait du mal pour se venger, pour apaiser sa propre douleur, pour se donner l’illusion qu’il punissait le vrai meurtrier d’une enfant.</p><p>Camus l’avait aimé. Il souhaitait réellement se faire pardonner, repartir sur des bases saines. Chose impossible puisque Surt souffrait visiblement de troubles d’ordre psychologiques. Son amour ne le sauverait pas, seuls des spécialistes pouvaient désormais y faire quelque chose. </p><p>Camus n’était pas habilité à faire une demande d’internement. Dans les faits, Surt n’avait rien fait de répréhensible, sinon le blesser à lui personnellement. Témoigner des violences qu’il avait subies pourraient ouvrir des hostilités entre les deux royaumes, et il n’en était pas question. Dans sa lettre à Hilda, Camus avait signalé un état psychologique fragile chez Surt, pouvant faire l’objet d’une surveillance. La principale crainte de Camus serait que Surt ne deviennent violent avec autrui maintenant que son bouc-émissaire n’était plus là, à savoir lui, ou même qu’il se fasse du mal à lui-même.</p><p>– Je vous en supplie, Dame Hel, ne le prenez pas. Il n’est pas foncièrement mauvais, juste profondément blessé.</p><p>Le déni était un mécanisme de défense incontrôlable, mis en place dans le cerveau pour se protéger. En y repensant bien, Camus se souvenait d’un jeune garçon déjà très marqué par la mort de ses parents. Sa conscience refusait sans doute d’accepter que sa petite sœur, sa dernière famille, soit morte elle-aussi. </p><p>Le Verseau avait vraiment très peur de la suite, mais ce n'était plus de son ressort.</p><p>Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le choc était encore dur à encaisser. Il les essuya dans ses manches lorsqu'il arriva au pied des marches, surtout qu'il ressentit la présence de quelqu’un.</p><p>Milo était là, la mine sombre.</p><p>– Salut, dit sobrement le Scorpion. Tu rentres tôt.<br/>
– Salut, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire là-bas. J'ai la lettre de vœux de la princesse Hilda à transmettre à notre déesse.<br/>
– Tu ne voulais pas profiter de ton homme ?<br/>
– Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Mû t'a jeté dehors ?<br/>
– En quelques sorte.</p><p>Mince, Camus avait dit ça sans mauvaises intentions. Malgré sa peine, il ne voulait pas cracher son venin.</p><p>– Il faut croire que l'ambiance des fêtes donne du courage à certains. Deathmask s'est déclaré, Mû a dit oui. Tu les verrais, tout amoureux qu'ils sont, à se faire des mamours juste sous mes yeux.<br/>
– Depuis quand ?<br/>
– Hier.<br/>
– Mû a été réglo avec toi au moins ? voulut s'assurer Camus.<br/>
– Oui, il était désolé pour moi et il m'a beaucoup remercié d'avoir prévu un cadeau pour Kiki.<br/>
– Tu es triste ?</p><p>Milo haussa les épaules. </p><p>– Ça n'en fait qu'un de plus.<br/>
– Je suis désolé, mon ami.<br/>
– Je sentais de toute façon qu'il n'y avait rien de naturel entre Mû et moi. J'aimais bien sa douceur et ses bons ptits plats, mais au lit, c'était pas l'extase, vois-tu. Je suppose que ça n'aurait pas marché à long terme. Ma petite consolation, c'est que Kiki a dit que j'étais un « beau-père trop cool, bien plus que Deathmask ». Ça, c'est ma petite revanche perso, sourit Milo.</p><p>Le Scorpion se rapprocha de Camus et releva son visage pour fixer ses yeux brillants.</p><p>– Et toi ? Qu’est-ce qui s'est passé ?<br/>
– J'ai dû prendre une décision.<br/>
– Je suis désolé.<br/>
– T'y ai pour rien.<br/>
– Quand même, j'ai été con sur ce coup. Je ne t’ai pas tellement soutenu. J'pense que j'étais un peu jaloux, et stupide, mais surtout jaloux.</p><p>La main de Milo se posa sur l'épaule de Camus, puis glissa le long du bras. Le Verseau se laissait faire, lui d’habitude si peu tactile, mais il avait cruellement besoin de douceur après les violences subies la veille. Droit comme un piquet, Milo releva sa manche pour dévoiler les marques du bondage japonais.</p><p>Le huitième gardien ne dit rien. Ses doigts effleurèrent tendrement la peau meurtrie, puis ses bras passèrent autour du cou du français pour l’enlacer doucement. Camus resta d’abord les bras ballant le long du corps avant de rendre son étreinte au Scorpion.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Cher père-noël,<br/>Je sais enfin écrire, mais je ne pourais pas t’écrire beaucou de letre. Celle là sera la seul.<br/>Je m’apelle Ingrid, j’ai 7 ans et je voudrais te demander un cadeau très spéciale. Je veux une montagne de belles fleurs.<br/>Je vis dans un pays où il fait très très très très froid presque tout le temp. Mais pourtant, le printemps arrive quand même et les fleur pousse. J’aime le printemps, c’est ma saison préféré. Mais je ne pourrais plus le revoir.<br/>C’es pas bien de se plaindre, mais je suis malade. Depuis toute petite, je suis sansible au froid, je suis presque toujours malade. Le docteur a dit que j’avais les bronches fragiles. C’est quoi des bronches, père-noël ?<br/>J’ai mal dans mon corps, je n’arrive plus à bien respirer, et je veux plus manger. Je crois que c’est la même chose qui est arrivé à papa et maman. Ce qua dis tout doucement le docteur. C’est la fin.<br/>Je suis triste de partir. J’aime courir, ceullir des fleurs et les jeter en l’air, et j’aime mon grand frère Surt. Il est gentil, protecteur avec moi, mais je sais qu’il est sansible aussi. Je veux pas le laisser, mais j’arrive pas à vivre. Apporte lui des fleurs aussi. Les fleurs, ça rend tout le monde heureux. Et apporte des fleurs à Camu aussi. C’est le copain de Surt, il est très gentille aussi. Puisque Camu est là, surt est pas tout seul et je suis rassuré.<br/>Je compte sur toi, père-noël. Mais je sais pas si je serai encore là à noel.<br/>Je dois vite aller dire au revoir à Surt. Il s’entraine au combat dehors avec Camu.<br/>Ingrid</i><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Yomotsu Hirasaka</i><p>Une jeune femme encapuchonnée marchait là, tenant la main d’un vieil homme qui la remercia d’un signe de tête avant qu’il ne rejoigne une longue file de personnes qui marchaient les uns derrière les autres vers une seule et unique destination : les Enfers.</p><p>– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m’attirais lors de mon passage à Asgard, dit une voix malicieuse derrière elle. Je devais déjà sentir la mort rôder autour de toi. Et elle m’a toujours attirée. Si j’avais su que tu deviendrais une Déesse, Héléna.</p><p>La jeune femme se retourna et retira sa capuche pour révéler complètement son jeune visage à son inattendu visiteur.</p><p>– Peu de gens viennent ici encore vivants. Vous m’impressionnez beaucoup, Deathmask.<br/>
– Héhé, cela fait partie de mes pouvoirs. Malheureusement, je ne puis aider tous ces gens qui se dirigent inéluctablement vers leurs fins.<br/>
– Est-ce là votre souhait ?<br/>
– La mort ne devrait pas être détournée, même si moi et mes confrères sommes un bien mauvais exemple. J’ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où l’on m’a ramené à la vie. Parfois, j’ai envie de crier à l’injustice. Pourquoi moi, qui ai commis des actes affreux, devrais-je vivre, alors que toi qui étais si bonne et dévouée doit mourir ?<br/>
– La vie est faite ainsi.<br/>
– La vie est mal faite.<br/>
– Mourir jeune m’a permise d’être choisie par Dame Hel pour abriter son âme. La Déesse de la mort ne choisit que des corps de jeune femme.<br/>
– Tu es donc coincée dans ce rôle à jamais ?<br/>
– Non, mon corps continue de vieillir, ce pourquoi il n’a jamais été retrouvé. Je serais libérée lorsque Dame Hel ne le jugera plus à son goût.<br/>
– En fait, tu n’es qu’un pantin.<br/>
– Surement, mais ainsi je peux continuer de veiller sur mes frères et sœurs de loin, voir comment ils se débrouillent ensemble. Je souhaite voir au moins l’un d’eux trouver l’amour. Et puis, je peux aller un peu faire peur à ce Fafner. Si vous voyiez ses réactions quand il me voit, il se pisserait dessus, rit la jeune femme, et il devient aussi blanc que la neige d’Asgard.<br/>
– Bien fait pour lui, ricana Deathmask. Je ne te pensais pas si blagueuse.<br/>
– C’est mon petit défaut. J’adorais raconter des histoires d’horreur et faire peur à mes frères et sœurs.<br/>
– Ptite canaille, je savais que t’étais mon type de femme.<br/>
– Je vous plaisais vraiment ?<br/>
– Ta bonne volonté et la façon dont tu te souciais avec beaucoup de bienveillance de tes frères et sœurs me rappelaient l’homme que j’aime depuis des années et que je ne pensais pas mériter.<br/>
– Et maintenant ?</p><p>Le large sourire bienheureux que lui offrit Deathmask suffit à lui répondre.</p><p>Soudain, Héléna, ou plutôt la Déesse de la mort dans le corps d’Héléna, se raidit, sentant l’appel d’une âme.</p><p>– Le travail t’appelle ? demanda Deathmask.<br/>
– A toute heure, surtout en ce moment. Mais ce n’est pas une maladie cette fois.<br/>
– Ah oui ? Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?<br/>
– Suicide.<br/>
– Ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours.<br/>
– Les suicidaires n’opposent pas de résistance généralement lorsque je viens les chercher. Mais c’est pas toujours un spectacle beau à voir. C’est le prix à payer pour que je puisse encore garder un œil sur les vivants.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Asgard, cimetière d’Hukommelse, 1 an plus tard</i><p>Milo détaillait la fleur qu’il tenait entre ses mains, du lys à ce qu’il avait compris, pendant que Camus garnissait généreusement la tombe d’une petite fille.</p><p>– Et voilà Ingrid. Joyeux noël à toi. Ces fleurs ont reçu un traitement spécial. Elles devraient tenir longtemps avant de flétrir malgré le temps.</p><p>Camus avait osé revenir, remplissant scrupuleusement son rôle d’ambassadeur d’Asgard, quand bien même les souffrances qu’il avait vécues ici, quand bien même il n’y retrouverait plus jamais son premier amour. Milo avait tenu à l’accompagner cette fois, en guise de soutien. Les deux hommes s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés au cours de la dernière année, notamment lorsqu’on annonça au Sanctuaire le décès du guerrier divin de Surt d’Eikthyrnir, mort par suicide, retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre quelques jours après le départ de Camus d’Asgard.</p><p>Quel gâchis !</p><p>Camus avait été dévasté, se sentant coupable malgré lui. Milo avait été son pilier dans cette année difficile, et enfin il trouvait le courage de se rendre sur la tombe de son ami disparu. Surt avait été enterré à Hukommelse, son village natal qui avait pu combattre l’épidémie de pneumonie à l’arrivée du printemps, éternellement aux côtés de sa petite sœur et ses parents.</p><p>Lorsqu’il eut fini de déposer fleurs et couronnes sur la tombe d’Ingrid, Camus se dirigea vers celle de Surt, sous les yeux de Milo qui le regardait faire sans rien dire, le lys dans ses mains. </p><p>Le Scorpion s’interrogeait sur une étrange personne qu’il avait aperçue à la capitale. Ils s’étaient rendus dans une boutique de fleurs tenus par des jeunes enfants et adolescents pour y acheter leurs gerbes. Camus avait absolument tenu à les acheter là, quand bien même le cimetière se trouvait à une demi-journée de marche du dit commerce. Bien que jeunes, les enfants semblaient savoir ce qu’ils faisaient, et la boutique avait visiblement un bon succès. </p><p>Premier fait étrange, l’un des enfants avait donné à Camus ce lys, en précisant qu’une personne l’avait payé pour lui il y a un an. La fleur avait aussi reçu un traitement spécial pour ne pas faner. Le Verseau n’avait pas tellement compris d’où venait ce cadeau, mais il avait tout de même accepté la fleur, la confiant à Milo qui l’attendait à l’extérieur. De là, le grec eut un drôle de sentiment, une sensation de froid, semblable à la mort. Dans la foule, il avait aperçu une jeune femme encapuchonnée, très étrange, qui fixait le magasin de fleurs, avant de partir vers ce qui semblait être un hospice. Elle n’avait pas été hostile, mais Milo avait eu comme une sensation étrange en la voyant. Il n’était pas sûr qu’elle soit réellement humaine.</p><p>– Milo, peux-tu me laisser, s’il-te-plait ? demanda Camus.<br/>
– Ne tarde pas, Camus. La nuit tombe vite.<br/>
– Je me dépêche, promis.</p><p>Le grec embrassa son ami sur la joue avant de revenir vers le village. Camus se rapprocha de la tombe de son ami et s’agenouilla devant.</p><p>– Je sais que tu n’étais pas très friand des fleurs, mais c’est pour faire plaisir à Ingrid, ok ? dit-il en garnissant aussi la tombe. Surt, je suis désolé. Je suis réellement désolé. J’aurais dû mieux avertir Hilda de ton état. J’avais espéré que tu ne passes pas à l’acte. Je voulais croire que tu avais encore de la ressource, que ton devoir envers Asgard te retiendrait sur Terre. Je me suis complètement trompé. Pardonne-moi. Je t’aime, Surt.</p><p>Un froid soudain fit frissonner Camus. Reconnaissant cette aura, il se retourna vivement et se retrouva encore devant Hel, la Déesse de la mort.</p><p>– Vous avez le chic pour débarquer de manière flippante, dit Camus.</p><p>Pour la première fois, la divinité lui sourit, puis de sous sa cape, elle sortit à nouveau une enveloppe qu’elle tendit encore à Camus. </p><p>« <i>Ma lettre au père-noël</i> » encore une fois. L’écriture n’était pas la même que l’an passé. Moins brouillonne, sans faute, elle n’était pas l’œuvre d’Ingrid. Le français s’en saisit avant de regarder Hel s’éloigner et disparaitre. L’ambiance dans le cimetière redevint immédiatement normale.</p><p>Impatient, Camus ouvrit l’enveloppe pour lire la lettre.</p><p>En quelques secondes, il s’effondra en larme. Milo rappliqua à toute vitesse, ayant lui-aussi sentie l’aura lugubre d’Hel avant qu’elle ne s’en aille.</p><p>– Camus, tout va bien ? demanda frénétiquement le Scorpion.</p><p>Camus se jeta subitement sur lui, ses bras autour du cou du grec, en demande frappante d’attention. Bien que surpris d’un tel geste spontané venant du glacial Verseau, Milo lui rendit tendrement son étreinte, se sentant de plus en plus proche de lui, bien dans cette position.</p><p>– Oui Milo, ça va. Ça va même beaucoup mieux.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Cher père-Noël,</i><p>
  <i>En vrai, je sais que tu n’existes pas et que tu n’es qu’une fable inventée pour faire du chantage aux gamins. La preuve, tu n’as jamais apporté de fleurs sur la tombe de ma sœur. Je demande réparation !</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bon, j’ai un ami, c’était aussi mon amant, ou plutôt mon esclave sexuel selon comment on se place, je crois que j’ai grave déconné avec lui. Quand je pense que je lui ai craché dessus pendant plus de dix ans, que je l’ai traité de tout. Je l’ai sauvagement humilié et maltraité, et maintenant, je suis là à écrire une lettre pour un personnage féérique et une corde prête à accueillir ma nuque au-dessus de ma tête.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Je sais que je vais mourir, puisque je vais moi-même mettre cette corde autour de mon cou. Je n’ai plus envie de rester ici, dans ce monde qu’Ingrid et nos parents ont quitté depuis longtemps. Je pensais trouver la paix dans ma première mort, mais la bonté des Dieux m’a ramené à la vie. Peut-on réellement parler de don quand on ne le souhaite pas ? Je trouve injuste de vivre dans un monde où Ingrid n’est plu. Pourquoi me ramener à moi et pas elle ? Alors je pars de moi-même la rejoindre. Aucun Dieu n’est en droit de choisir ma vie, encore moins ma mort. Je pars en ayant commis des choses affreuses envers une personne qui m’aimait, je suis prêt à recevoir mon châtiment pour cela.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Connaissant Camus, il viendra tous les ans déposer des fleurs sur la tombe d’Ingrid. Vraiment trop bon ce Camus, trop pour moi. Mon souhait, père-noël, serait que Camus mette des roses sur ma tombe, de la couleur qu’il souhaite selon comment ses sentiments brillaient pour moi. L’idée que le garçon dont j’étais très amoureux enfant m’offre des roses, j’en rougirais presque comme une adolescente. Je crois bien que je l’aimais moi-aussi, un peu, mais ma colère, ma frustration d’être le dernier survivant de ma famille, a changé cet amour en quelque chose de malsain. J’ai clairement manipulé Camus pour lui faire faire des choses qu’il ne voulait pas. Oulà, je sens que les juges des Enfers ne vont pas être tendres avec moi.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Je ne peux plus réparer mes erreurs, surtout que je vais mourir, surtout que je n’en ai pas la force. Je ne suis pas comme Camus, un vaillant chevalier d’Athéna. Moi je suis lâche. Je me suis caché derrière le décès accidentel d’Ingrid pour étendre ma rage, et c’est malheureusement Camus qui en a fait les frais. Ce n’est probablement rien, mais je voudrais lui offrir un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>J’ai demandé conseil à la princesse Freyja, et j’ai fait réserver un lys blanc dans une boutique de fleurs en ville. Merci à Camus d’ailleurs d’avoir glissé la carte de ce commerce dans le sac où il avait mis ses fleurs. J’ai l’infime espoir qu’il repasse par là un jour.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>On dit que le lys, de par sa couleur blanc immaculé, est la fleur de la pureté et du pardon. Je demande à Camus de me pardonner. Je le blanchis, lui rend sa pureté.<br/>
Camus n’était pas le meurtrier d’Ingrid.<br/>
Ingrid a juste choisi sa mort. Elle était bien plus forte que je ne le serais jamais.<br/>
Camus, si tu lis cette lettre, sache que je t’ai aimé aussi fort que je t’ai haï.<br/>
Avec tendresse (ça change pour une fois)<br/>
Surt.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>* <i>Hukommelse (nom du village)</i> : « souvenir » en norvégien<p>** <i>Evighet (nom du cimetière)</i> : « éternité » en norvégien et Suédois</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note de l’auteur : Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>J’ai eu du mal à finir cette entrée. J’avais juste dans l’idée d’écrire un couple malsain. L’idée d’intégrer Hel (et la ressemblance de son nom à Helena m’a donnée envie d’associer la Déesse à Helena) et même un rapprochement Camilo n’était pas prévu. Milo devait rester avec Mû et faire office de rôle humoristique. En plus j’aime ce ship (MiloMû), mais comme j’ai su que le DMû plaisait, j’ai changé de fusil d’épaule.</p><p>De base même, Surt ne devait pas mourir mais accepter de se faire soigner dans un hospice pour ses troubles, mais je n’aurais pas pu faire intervenir Hel à nouveau, et comme je répondais au défi de noël, Surt a donc passé l’arme à gauche. De plus, je voulais de base montrer un Surt qui n’accepte pas du tout sa résurrection, d’où le fait qu’il soit si hargneux.</p><p>J’ai voulu écrire avec Surt un personnage manipulateur et pervers narcissique, qui joue honteusement sur les sentiments de Camus et le détruit. J’ai eu du mal à jongler entre un Camus qui ne se laisserait pas complètement faire non plus, mais se soumet tout de même, victime de l’emprise de Surt, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il dise Stop à ça. Dans un sens, j’y ai mit un peu de mon histoire personnelle dans la relation Surt-Camus. Navré si vous trouvez ça OOC.</p><p>La présence des nombreuses fautes dans la lette d’Ingrid est normale, puisqu’elle est censée avoir été écrite par une fillette de 7 ans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Péché de solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 23 décembre 2020</p><p>Personnages : Aspros x Sage, Aspros x Deutéros, pour Miss Silver K</p><p>Univers : Canon The lost Canvas</p><p>Genre : Angst, romance ?, lemon twincest léger, 18+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Sept ans avant la guerre sainte</i>
</p><p>Sage sortit des thermes la boule au ventre. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi sale après avoir pris un bain. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ? Qu’avait-il fait ? Lui, le patriarche de ce domaine sacré, le vétéran de la dernière guerre sainte, l’ancien chevalier d’or du Cancer, un homme de plus de deux cents ans. Deux siècles ! Cet homme-là venait de se taper un gamin de vingt ans. Mais comment a-t-il pu laisser une telle chose se produire ?</p><p>La chaleur, ça devait être la faute de la chaleur des thermes. Il ne voyait pas d’autre explication à son comportement déplacé. La chaleur et la solitude. Oui, Sage se sentait très souvent seul. Son bien-aimé frère jumeau vivait loin et était très occupé avec la formation de Shion, son disciple prometteur. Son propre élève Manigoldo, âgé de dix-huit ans maintenant, n’était plus sous sa tutelle depuis deux ans puisqu’il avait obtenu l’armure du Cancer. Si seulement Athéna s’était déjà réincarnée. Instruire sa Déesse l’occuperait, égayerait sa vie qu’il trouvait bien longue et vide. Tellement vide qu’il ressentait le besoin de la remplir avec un jeunot de vingt piges, dans tous les sens du terme.</p><p>Sage tremblait. Le froid après son bain s’immisçait en lui. Un drap vint se poser sur les épaules du vieil homme encore nu, ainsi que deux lèvres dans sa nuque. Un violent frisson le parcourut. Son corps qu’il croyait frigide depuis des décennies réagissait. Non, ce n’était pas possible, pas encore. C’était une erreur, un grossière erreur de sa part. Ça ne devait pas se reproduire.</p><p>– Arrête Aspros.<br/>– Allons, Grand pope, nous n’avons rien fait de mal.<br/>– Ne m’appelle pas par mon titre dans cette situation.<br/>– Alors comment dois-je vous appeler lorsque nous sommes ensemble comme en ce moment ?<br/>– Apelle-moi Sage... Non, attends, ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduira plus.<br/>– Votre corps ne semble pas de cet avis, dit malicieusement le gémeau en descendant sa main sur le ventre de son supérieur.<br/>– Arrête, stop, le repoussa Sage. Aspros, c’est mal, je ne veux pas abuser de toi.<br/>– Sage, j’ai vingt ans. Je suis consentant, et je vous aime.<br/>– Non, tu ne m’aimes pas.<br/>– Si, je vous aime, je vous admire, vous êtes mon modèle. Réalisez-vous ? Vous êtes le dirigeant de ce domaine, vous avez déjà vécu une guerre sainte et vous avez survécu. Qui ne serait pas en admiration devant votre personne ?<br/>– Cesse de parler comme si tu savais tout, jeune homme. Lorsque je revois les cadavres de mes anciens compagnons qui voulaient vivre, j’aime autant te dire qu’on se sent coupable d’avoir survécu. <br/>– Vivre est difficile, et sachez que je comprends très bien votre sentiment. Vous apportez tant au territoire de la Déesse Athéna, à tous les apprentis, et à moi-même. Vous m'avez tant inspiré et encouragé pendant mon apprentissage et dans mes débuts. Je n’en serais pas là sans vous. Je veux vous rendre la pareille, je veux prendre soin de vous. S’il-vous-plait. S’il-te-plait, Sage. Laisse-moi faire partie de ta vie, laisse-moi t’aider à te décharger de ce fardeau que tu portes tous les jours. Laisse-moi t’apporter un peu de bien-être. Je ne demande pas que tu m'aimes en retour. Non bien sûr, je me doute que tu ne dois pas t'intéresser à un gamin comme moi.<br/>– Ce n’est pas ça Aspros. Bien sûr que j'ai de l'affection pour toi...</p><p>Le vétéran ne put finir sa phrase, sa bouche était déjà assaillie par celle du chevalier. Il devait le repousser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Par Athéna, serait-il devenu si faible avec les années ? </p><p>Sa vieille enveloppe charnelle le portait non sans souffrance. Ses articulations n’étaient plus aussi souples que dans ses jeunes années. Sa vue qui lui jouait des tours, et bien d’autres choses encore qu’impliquait sa survie après la dernière guerre sainte, sur ordre de sa Déesse. Très souvent, Sage regrettait d’avoir survécu. Diriger le domaine sacré, gérer les conflits internes, préparer la prochaine guerre sainte étaient une série de tâches lourdes à porter en étant seul aux commandes, sans le moindre assistant. </p><p>S’occuper de Manigoldo, cet enfant brisé par la mort, l’aider à s’élever, faire exploser sa vie et son univers intérieur avait été une des meilleures expériences de sa longue existence. Dormir avec ce gamin qui s’accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait avait inéluctablement chassé sa morosité qui s’était installée d’année en année. Mais maintenant, Manigoldo n’avait plus besoin de lui. Il était un adulte et un chevalier d’or et il se plaisait même à dire qu’il était content de ne plus avoir à supporter ses sermons. Ah, quel chenapan ! Il restait encore le gamin espiègle d’autrefois. Aspros n’avait que deux ans de plus que lui, et pourtant il dégageait autre chose. Toute l’innocence de son enfance avait disparu au profit de grandes ambitions, et il n’hésitait pas utiliser des méthodes malsaines pour y arriver. </p><p>Sage le savait, il n’était pas non plus né de la dernière pluie. Il savait que l’ingénieux Aspros l’attirait dans un piège. Le vide laissé par l’indépendance Manigoldo l’avait sévèrement endommagé, et Aspros s’était sans scrupule inséré dans cette faille. Sage le savait, mais c’était tellement bon, tellement agréable d’avoir quelqu’un pour prendre soin de lui, quelqu’un d’aussi attirant qui plus est. Sage succombait. Où était le mal ? Il n’était qu’un homme après tout.</p><p>Mais pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Le patriarche avait admirablement résisté à l’épreuve du temps. Alors pourquoi succombait-il maintenant à ce jeunot qui ne s’intéressait pas à lui mais plutôt à sa position ? Sage n’était pas stupide, et il savait observer. Aspros prisait sa place depuis bien des années. Pourquoi s’intéresser de la sorte à un vieillard tel que lui sinon ? </p><p>– Tu sais, Aspros. Ma décision quant à mon successeur se fera de façon neutre, l’avertit le patriarche.<br/>– Pourquoi parles-tu de ça ? Tu ne prends pas encore ta retraite ? Tu dois être là pour le retour d’Athéna. Quand je vois ce que tu as fait avec Manigoldo, personne n’est mieux qualifié que toi pour prendre en charge notre Déesse et l’instruire à son devoir.<br/>– Cesse les flatteries, maintenant.<br/>– Tu es un homme comme nous tous, Sage, et tu as besoin de reconnaissance et d’amour. Si personne ne t’en donne à ta juste valeur, alors moi je le ferai. Je t’aime Sage. S’il-te-plait, ne me repousse pas.</p><p>Il était fort ce jeune démon, ce vil tentateur qui maintenant comblait sa clavicule de baisers légers et remontait le long de sa mâchoire, tandis que sa main frottait son ventre et descendait plus bas encore. Quel génie tactile. Aspros était incroyablement doué, et très attirant bien sûr. </p><p>Dans sa jeunesse, Sage avait un faible pour les hommes vaillant, dominant, rassurant. Lui le timide cadet d’Hakurei aimait se sentir en sécurité dans des bras fiables. Il avait d’ailleurs entretenu une relation avec le valeureux Aeras du Sagittaire. Oh, il n’y avait pas de sentiments entre eux. Ils avaient bien autre chose à penser en période de crise. Mais ils avaient du sexe passionné. Sage s’était complètement laissé choyer par son ancien confrère, comme aujourd’hui avec Aspros. Il n’avait pas tellement changé en deux siècles.</p><p>– Aspros, soupira Sage.<br/>– Je t’en prie, laisse-moi te combler, chuchota Aspros à son oreille avant de lécher le lobe du bout de sa langue.<br/>– Aaaaaah… Pas ici.<br/>– Tu as raison, tu mérites la meilleure des couches. Viens.</p><p>Il le porta dans ses bras jusqu’à la chambre, le soulevant comme une jeune mariée se faisant amener dans le lit conjugal par son nouvel époux. Existait-il pire humiliation pour lui ? Pourtant, Sage se laissa faire. A peine posé sur son lit, Aspros retira le drap qui le recouvrait, dévoilant sa nudité et son excitation. Aspros sourit à son effet, un sourire mutin et délétère. Il se fichait complètement de lui. Il le savait, pourtant ce fut Sage qui tendit les bras pour l’inciter à le rejoindre.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Plus tard dans la nuit, allongés nus l’un à côté de l’autre, Aspros frottait tendrement le dos de son amant, massant les lombaires mis à mal par le trône et le siège de son bureau, et toutes ces années à porter seul son fardeau. Sage n’était qu’un homme, et parfois il en avait effectivement plein le dos. Cela faisait une éternité que personne ne s’était occupé de lui comme ça. Il avait complètement succombé à Aspros qui maintenant embrassait une de ses épaules, le faisant encore frissonner.<p>– Je vais partir.<br/>– Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Sage.<br/>– J’aimerai tant, mon amour. Mais je reste le chevalier des Gémeaux et je me dois de garder mon temple. Et puis, je ne veux pas que ta réputation en pâtisse si une de tes cancanières de servantes me surprend au lit avec toi. Je m’en voudrais tellement de ternir ton image que j’en serai capable de me suicider.</p><p>En entendant ces mots, Sage se retourna vivement pour venir embrasser son jeune amant. </p><p>– Je ne veux jamais t’entendre parler de la sorte, Aspros. Tu as une grande destinée, et ce serait un tel gâchis de mourir comme ça alors que tu es si jeune et brillant.<br/>– Entendre ça de toi me rend heureux, dit le Gémeau en lui retournant un autre baiser. Je te jure que je ne te décevrai pas.</p><p>Il se leva et se rhabilla avant de partir du palais, laissant le patriarche anéanti dans ses draps. Mais qu’est-ce qui était en train de penser ? Que tous les Dieux de l’Olympe le blâment. Comment Sage pouvait-il penser, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, qu’Aspros s’intéressait réellement à lui ?</p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Aspros pénétra son temple en ricanant. Il se moquait purement et simplement de ce nigaud de Manigoldo qu’il venait de croiser dans la maison du Cancer et qui prenait ses grands airs dans son armure doré. Si ce pauvre niais savait qu’il venait de baiser son maître.<p>L’air se rafraichissait. Il faisait de plus en plus froid en ce mois de décembre. Bientôt arriverait les fêtes de Noël. Aspros devrait trouver un cadeau pour Sage et ainsi lui prouver encore son attachement. Ou plutôt lui faire davantage croire qu’il avait réellement des sentiments pour lui.</p><p>Ah, c’était bien moins désagréable que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Le vieux pope restait un bel homme très bien conservé. Il pourrait prendre goût à ses parties de jambes à l’air avec lui. Mais rien ne serait plus jouissif que ses ébats avec la personne qui dormait actuellement dans son lit. Juste observer la ligne parfaite de ses muscles, ce corps musclé, tonique, et surtout JEUNE, réveillait encore son excitation. Comment résister à l’éphèbe à la peau bronzée qui partageait sa couche depuis cinq ans ?</p><p>Aspros se dénuda une nouvelle fois et s’allongea près de son véritable amant, celui qui était si cher à son cœur, celui qu’il aimait véritablement et qui se réveilla en l’entendant bouger à côté de lui. Depuis toujours, son frère jumeau avait le sommeil léger. Rien de plus normal pour lui qui avait vécu dans des conditions déplorables durant toute son enfance et restait constamment sur ses gardes. Dès qu’il avait investi le temple des Gémeaux, Aspros avait discrètement fait venir son frère dans sa demeure, lui offrant un bien meilleur confort de vie. Deutéros lui était reconnaissant, il l’était surement. Sans lui, il dormirait encore dans la saleté et le froid, probablement qu’il serait mort depuis longtemps s’il n’avait pas été là. Deutéros avait besoin de lui, et Aspros l’aimait tellement, son petit frère. C’était pour lui qu’il charmait un vieux croupi de solitude, pour se donner plus de chance de devenir Grand Pope et enfin afficher Deutéros en pleine lumière, à ses côtés.</p><p>– Aspros… dit la voix ensommeillée de Deutéros.<br/>– Chut, rendors-toi.<br/>– Tu rentres tard.<br/>– J’étais occupé au palais, avec le Grand Pope.<br/>– Aspros, tu ne fais rien de répréhensible j’espère ?<br/>– Tu es jaloux, mon cher frère ? demanda sournoisement l’aîné en embrassant les joues de son jumeau.<br/>– Je suis inquiet. Tu agis étrangement, grand frère. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose d’insensé.</p><p>Comme avec Sage, Aspros fit taire son jumeau en l’embrassant, se penchant davantage pour s’appuyer sur lui.</p><p>– Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour notre rêve. Fais-moi confiance, Deutéros, et surtout retiens bien qu’il n’y a que moi qui t’aime.<br/>– Je t’aime aussi Aspros, mais…<br/>– Alors ne pose pas de question et embrasse-moi.</p><p>L’aîné se déplaça pour s’allonger complètement sur son jumeau et l’embrasser directement avec ardeur. Il ondula son bassin, faisant frotter leurs virilités l’une contre l’autre jusqu’à les monter au garde à vous. Deutéros gémit et suivit le mouvement malgré les suspicions qu’il portait toujours envers Aspros. Son frère savait diablement bien s’y prendre pour l’exciter, et lui répondait toujours à ses attentions, quand bien même il venait de le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. </p><p>Le cadet ne souhaitait pas contrarier le porteur de l'armure des Gémeaux. Aspros savait se montrer convaincant, et lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose, même une relation sexuelle, peu importe le moment, il l'obtenait toujours. Manipulateur dans l'âme. Deutéros le savait, mais il l’aimait. Ô par Athéna, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait l’aimer, et qu’est-ce qu’Aspros était doué pour lui procurer du plaisir.</p><p>– Je vais prendre soin de toi, Deutéros, dit lubriquement Aspros en disparaissant sous le drap.<br/>– Aaaaaaaaah, gémit le plus jeune lorsqu’il sentit la bouche de son frère prendre son sexe en bouche. <br/>– Tu es tout crispé, Deutéros. Détends-toi, apprécie. Tu vois que je te fais du bien. Tu vois que je t’aime.<br/>– Aaaah... je t’aime aussi mais...<br/>– Pas de mais, le coupa l’aîné. Tais-toi et apprécie.</p><p>Les soupirs s’élevèrent eu même rythme que les coups de langue, et cela devint pire lorsque la main d’Aspros entra aussi en action, pompant le membre déjà bien gâté jusqu'à la libération. Vidé, Deutéros n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'il sentait déjà un doigt tournoyer autour de son intimité.</p><p>– Tu veux faire ça jusqu’au bout ? demanda le cadet.<br/>– Evidemment, y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à avoir ton feu d’artifice. Je te veux, Deutéros, et je vais te prendre. Pas d’inconvénients ?</p><p>Pour tout réponse, Deutéros repoussa complètement les draps, jeta son pantalon par terre d’un mouvement de jambe et releva ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, ouvrant l’accès à son frère qui sourit de plus belle.</p><p>– J’aime quand tu prends des initiatives comme ça. Tu sais exactement ce qu’il faut faire pour me faire plaisir, Deutéros. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d’un meilleur amant que toi. Je t’aime, tu sais.</p><p>Aspros se pencha pour l’embrasser avec ardeur, langue contre langue, les faisant tous les deux saliver. Son érection se frottait le long de la raie de son amant, le faisait se crisper et s’impatienter.</p><p>– Dépêche-toi, grogna Deutéros.<br/>– J’aime quand c’est toi qui demandes. Mais mon cher frère, pas question de te prendre sans la moindre préparation, lui dit l’ainé en tendant trois doigts que Deutéros lécha avidement. Humecte-les bien, je vais rentrer les trois de suite. Je t’avoue, je suis assez tendu et pressé, mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je t’aime Deutéros, tu es tout pour moi.</p><p>Aspros lui disait ces deux mots bien trop souvent pour que ça paraisse naturel ou sincère, mais Deutéros le croyait. Il n’avait que son frère et personne d’autre dans sa vie. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait devenir s’il perdait l’amour d’Aspros, lui qui n’était qu’une ombre ? Aspros avait changé depuis l’enfance, mais on changeait tous, non ? Et puis, il n’était pas si mauvais non plus, il ne fallait rien exagérer.</p><p>Deutéros faisait son possible pour ignorer l’odeur pestilentiel imprégné sur la peau de son jumeau.</p><p>Toujours, Aspros le pénétrait avec douceur après l’avoir longuement préparé. Deutéros n’en sentait pas la moindre douleur, c’était même très agréable de s’unir avec lui, ne faire plus qu’un comme de véritables jumeaux. Leurs deux corps unis remuaient et dansaient ensemble au rythme de leur soupirs. Les “je t’aime” et les noms s’élevèrent dans la chambre, leur offrant une musique qui s’accordait parfaitement à leur ballet érotique. Leurs corps s’emboitaient à la perfection, leurs doigts s’entremêlaient et leurs bouches se trouvèrent encore pour s’embrasser avec passion, même après qu’Aspros ait atteint l’orgasme.</p><p>– Je t’aime, petit frère.<br/>– Je t’aime grand-frère.</p><p>Son jumeau calé contre lui, Aspros caressait la chevelure de Deutéros semblable à la sienne, sentant les bras de son jumeau enserrer sa taille. Son petit frère avait indéniablement besoin de lui. Aspros était prêt à tout pour lui.</p><p>– Au fait, Deutéros. C’est bientôt Noël. Qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? <br/>– Que tu arrêtes tes manigances.<br/>– Ce n’est pas un cadeau ça.<br/>– Aspros, tu as toutes les qualités pour devenir Grand Pope. Tu es intelligent, tu es gentil, tu es fort. Tu n’as pas besoin d’en faire trop.<br/>– Ne t’occupe pas de ça. Apprécie mes cajoleries, instruis-toi et entraîne-toi pour devenir le chevalier des Gémeaux à ma place. Ah, je sais, je vais acheter une bonne pièce de bœuf et nous ferons un festin. Ça te va ?<br/>– Oui, ça me va, abdiqua Deutéros.<br/>– Je t’aime petit frère. Rien n’est trop beau pour toi, dit Aspros en avec entrain en resserrant son étreinte.<br/>– Je t’aime aussi, grand frère, répondit le cadet en écho, mais sans la même vigueur.</p><p>Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu’Aspros dormait, Deutéros se leva et descendit au sous-sol aménagé en chambre. C’était sa cachette dans sa journée, suffisamment profonde pour que personne ne puisse l’entendre. Là, il tomba à genoux et pleura tout son saoul. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’Aspros soit tombé si bas. </p><p>Ce double qu’il admirait tant autrefois, si gentil, si juste. Cet amant extraordinaire, prévenant, adroit, soucieux de lui donner du plaisir. Deutéros adorait Aspros, de toute son existence. Il lui donnerait tout. Sa vie, son corps, son âme, justement parce qu’il croyait en lui, du moins jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Leur rapport avait eu un goût différent.</p><p>Deutéros n’était pas stupide. Il avait bien compris, reconnu cette odeur de sperme et de sueur qui émanait d’Aspros. Séduire le Pope, coucher avec lui, mais jusqu’où irait encore sa démesurée ambition. Deutéros était déçu, mais surtout trahi par la seule personne qu’il aimait en ce monde.</p><p>Il aimait éperdument Aspros, mais son attitude le dégoutait.</p><p>Les fêtes de Noël s’annonçaient morose cette année.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>Encore pardon Silver. Je n’arrive pas à écrire un Deuspros doux dans le canon de l’histoire, justement à cause de ce que devient Aspros. J’ai vraiment trop de peine à écrire un Deutéros qui se fourvoie, essaie de se convaincre lui-même qu’il n’y a pas de gros problème avec Aspros, par amour pour lui, alors qu’il voit très bien ce qu’il en ait réellement.<br/>Et j’aime tellement Sage aussi, je suis triste de ce qui lui arrive ici.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Sobre verre, grandes émotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 24 décembre 2020</p>
<p>Personnages : Rhadamanthe &amp; Rune, Minos x Eaque pour Nia222</p>
<p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p>
<p>Genre : Amitié, rapport professionnel respectueux, Romance</p>
<p>Note de l’auteur : On souhaite un bon anniversaire à Rune, même si je lui ai dédié un OS propre à son anniversaire. J’aime beaucoup ce personnage, d’où des fics contenant tout mon amour pour lui.<br/>Et bien sûr, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’écrire du Miaque fufufu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Toloméa</i>
</p>
<p>A son réveil, Eaque frissonna. Son corps nu n’était recouvert que d’un fin drap, et il sentait comme un manque. Il ouvrit ses yeux mauves et se tourna pour remarquer la présence de son bel amant endormi lui-aussi de l’autre côté du lit. Sa belle chevelure blanche en désordre s'éparpillait sur l’oreiller, et son visage assoupi semblait incroyablement paisible. Rien à voir avec la face intransigeante du premier juge des Enfers installé derrière son pupitre, marteau en main. Le Garuda ne saurait dire laquelle des expressions de Minos il préférait. Masque professionnel ou intime, l’un comme l’autre, il trouvait cet homme magnifique, et c’était son compagnon à lui.</p>
<p>Eaque roula sur le matelas pour venir se pelotonner contre son amant qui passa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules pour mieux le caler.</p>
<p>– Bonjour mon rapace, marmonna la voix encore éteinte de Minos qui n’avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.<br/>– Bonjour mon petit pain au lait.<br/>– Oh pitié Eaque. Arrête avec ce surnom, protesta Minos en redressant la tête pour adresser un regard de reproche à son compagnon. C’est pas classe du tout.<br/>– T’es aux aguets de bon matin. Tu veux qu’on remette ça ? suggéra le népalais sur un ton qu’il réservait pour son intimité avec Minos.<br/>– Tu ne penses qu’à ça, immonde débauché.<br/>– Quand je te vois, forcément, le titilla Eaque en taquinant la gorge ivoire et terriblement tentante de son amant. <br/>– Mmmmh, gémit le Griffon. Ça suffit, pas maintenant. Je dois être en forme aujourd’hui. C’est la veille de noël, je te rappelle. Entre les suicides religieux, les gens qui abusent de l’alcool ou qui s’étouffent avec un os de dinde, ça va défiler au tribunal.<br/>– T’as qu’à laisser le boulot à Rune. Il est célibataire, lui.<br/>– T’es incorrigible.<br/>– Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te laisser te lever.<br/>– Je te réserve une surprise spéciale de noël. Mais pour cela, tu dois être un garçon bien sage, dit Minos en offrant son meilleur sourire à son partenaire et en tapant son index sur le nez d’Eaque comme on le ferait sur un enfant.</p>
<p>Eaque chauffa et rougit d’excitation et d’anticipation. Avec Minos, il s’attendait à de nouvelles expériences mortellement enivrantes. Même pas besoin de vider sa réserve d’alcool pour décompresser, perdre pied avec la réalité. </p>
<p>Le Griffon savait terriblement bien y faire pour lui faire atteindre le nirvana. Ces cons de moines et leur demi-siècle de méditation ! Pour Eaque, juste quelques attouchements précis d’un ancien étudiant en ostéopathie, une langue souple, un antre étroit de norvégien filiforme, tout ça suffisait à le faire s’élever, altérer sa conscience vers un état d’euphorie démentielle.  </p>
<p>– C’est déloyal, Minos ! Je veux savoir. Je veux ma surprise de suite.<br/>– Je m’en doutais, t’es pire qu’un gosse qui attend le père noël. C'est hilarant et attendrissant à la fois.<br/>– Si tu ne me le dis pas, je te chatouille jusqu’à ce que tu avoues.<br/>– Faisons un autre deal, tu veux ? On se câline simplement et je te donne un indice. Ça te va ?<br/>– D’accord.<br/>– Allez, viens mon rapace.</p>
<p>Minos tendit les bras et accueillit sur lui un Garuda impatient qui s’empara de ses lèvres sans attendre. Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent tendrement, sans même sortir leurs langues. De simples contacts affectueux. Des câlineries dignes d’adolescents prépubères, bien loin de leurs ébats passionnés et torrides du soir. </p>
<p>Les deux juges aimaient ces doux moments qu’ils partageaient dans le lit, sur le canapé, contre une colonne. La partie humaine qui subsistait en eux réclamait des sentiments, de l’attention, de l’affection et ils s’en donnaient volontiers pour combler ce besoin. Les deux hommes ne divulguaient que rarement leurs sentiments à voix haute. Ces échanges, c’était leur façon à eux d’exprimer ce qu’ils ressentaient pour l’autre. Ils se prouvaient ainsi que leur relation allait plus loin qu’une simple attirance physique.</p>
<p>Leurs mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de l’autre, peau blanche dans mèches opaques et inversement. Minos descendit même sur le dos musclé et halé, caressant la colonne du bout des doigts. Il sentit Eaque frissonner violemment, soupirer de bien-être et remuer ses épaules s’il avait le malheur d’interrompre cette délicieuse caresse.</p>
<p>– Encore mon cœur, supplia le Garuda entre deux baisers.<br/>– T’es vraiment un gosse.<br/>– Je t’emmerde, Minos !<br/>– Moi aussi je t’aime, contra le norvégien.<br/>– Et bien prouve-le et câline-moi encore, bougonna Eaque en nichant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Je suis un rapace qui a besoin d’attention, moi.<br/>– Ptit moineau, se moqua le Griffon.<br/>– Ta gueule !<br/>– D’accord, d’accord, rit un peu Minos. Fais pas la tête.<br/>– Je fais pas la tête. Continue au lieu de dire n’importe quoi.</p>
<p>Minos poursuivit ses caresses et massages sur le large dos d’Eaque, décontractant progressivement ses muscles mis à mal par leurs activités de la veille. Les relations charnelles entre ces deux juges pouvaient se montrer particulièrement musclées. Le mobilier avait souvent été victime de leur puissance qu’ils ne maitrisaient plus en pleine extase.</p>
<p>– Y avait pas quelque chose de spécial aujourd’hui ? s’interrogea soudainement le norvégien.<br/>– Ben si, c’est noël, répondit Eaque dont la voix était à moitié étouffée dans la gorge et l’oreiller de Minos. Et tu m’as promis une surprise pour l’occasion.<br/>– Oui mais autre chose.<br/>– J’vois pas.<br/>– J’suis sûr qu'il y avait autre chose.<br/>– Laisse tomber pour le moment, Minos. Tu demanderas à Rune, il doit savoir, lui. Ce mec est un fichier mémoire vivant. Dans une ancienne vie, il devait être un bloc de post-it. Qu’on glorifie sa naissance, il t’est bien utile, et surtout il me permet de mieux profiter de toi.<br/>– C’est vrai, t’as raison. Qu’on glorifie sa naiss... oh merde ! réalisa subitement Minos en balançant brusquement son amant sur le côté. Je dois y aller.<br/>– Hé ho, protesta Eaque. Tu fais quoi ? On était bien là. Minos !<br/>– J’avais oublié. Mais quel idiot je fais. Voilà ce que ça m’en coûte de trop compter sur mon homme de main. Eaque, je te laisse.<br/>– Tu vas pas t’enfuir comme ça. Et notre deal alors ?<br/>– A ce soir, se précipita Minos déjà en surplis, non sans déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du népalais avant de le laisser en plan, estomaqué.<br/>– Mais... euh... je rêve où il m'a arnaqué ?</p>
<p>A poil sur le lit désormais vide, le fier Garuda laissa exploser sa frustration.</p>
<p>– Ah ouais, ça se passe comme ça ! Notre accord tombe à l’eau, mon cher Minos. Ce soir, je vais te faire payer !</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Premier tribunal</i><p>Rune frappa son marteau sur le tas, annonçant son verdict pour l’âme qu’il venait de juger. Markino attendait à ses côtés qu’il lui permette d’annoncer le prochain. Le norvégien s’étira un peu et consulta l’heure. Onze heures et toujours aucune trace du juge Minos. Franchement, autant Rune respectait son supérieur, autant il serait bien tenté de lui faire la leçon sur sa ponctualité. C’était de pire en pire depuis que le juge Eaque partageait sa vie. Et s’il n’y avait que sa ponctualité, mais le Griffon semblait évoluer sur son petit nuage au fil des jours. Pathétique ! </p>
<p>Rune priait le seigneur Hadès de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Enfin si, il aimait quelqu’un, ou plutôt quelque chose : son travail. Voilà, Rune était littéralement marié à son travail. Il avait conscience qu’il était rasoir pour les autres, mais il ne s’en formalisait pas. Si ses efforts pouvaient donner des résultats, alors il continuerait sur ce rythme.</p>
<p>– Markino, appelle…<br/>– Rune, l’interrompit la voix grave d’un juge, non pas celle de Minos mais de Rhadamanthe. Attends.<br/>– Seigneur Rhadamanthe, s’inclina le procureur. Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ?<br/>– Ah là là, si seulement Minos pouvait être aussi responsable que toi. Il n’est toujours pas arrivé ?<br/>– Non, mon Seigneur. Mais je le remplacerai jusqu’à son arrivée. Et rassurez-vous, je lui laisse le verdict final pour les cas compliqués.<br/>– Comme si tu avais besoin de lui. Viens avec moi, Rune. Fais une pause, je dois te parler.</p>
<p>Habituellement, Rune prenait ses pauses dans la petite cuisine du tribunal, où il se préparait et buvait rapidement un thé avant de revenir au travail. Cette fois, Rhadamanthe l’emmena dans le vaste salon de détente où plusieurs spectres affiliés au tribunal de Minos – la plupart s’occupait de trier et ranger les dossiers dans les archives – étaient installés. D’un signe de tête de Rhadamanthe, tous déguerpirent, laissant la Wyverne et le Balrog seuls.</p>
<p>Le norvégien adorait cette pièce. Il trouvait presque dommage que certains la souillent avec des miettes, des semelles ayant trainé n’importe où, et surtout avec des conversations de bas étages. La discrétion était de mise, mais même les chuchotements, Rune ne les supportait pas. Les étagères de livres signifiaient clairement que ce lieu de détente était destiné à la lecture et la tranquillité, et certainement pas au commérage. Et si certains ne souhaitaient pas s’instruire ou se cultiver – fait incompréhensible pour lui –, ils pouvaient toujours admirer la décoration. Les lustres de cristal, le mobilier de bois laqué et de velours très confortable, la structure du coin bar tenu par un spectre muet – d’ailleurs Rune l’aimait bien pour ça – et surtout cette magnifique fresque qui couvrait tout le mur du fond. </p>
<p>D’une longueur de bien vingt mètres et cinq de hauteur, elle était une représentation particulièrement fascinante des Enfers. Des défunts cachectiques, leurs visages éplorés par la peur et la souffrance sur les berges de l’Achéron, ou bien se noyant dans le fleuve en tentant de traverser coûte que coûte. Certains avaient trouvé leur place dans la barque de Charon qui pilotait l’embarcation avec un énorme bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. On y voyait aussi l’édifice de la Giudecca, demeure de leur Seigneur, ainsi que le premier tribunal, son lieu de travail où il était si fier d’officier. La cascade de sang, les malbolge, le terrible Cocyte, le seul coin lumineux en haut à droite représentant Elysion, et ces trois étoiles dans le ciel sombre des Enfers. Griffon, Wyverne, Garuda, les trois juges nommés par Hadès lui-même. </p>
<p>Rune ne se lassait pas d’admirer cette peinture, de relever chaque menu détail, de fixer ces trois étoiles dominantes avec envie. Lui aussi rêvait de rejoindre ce ciel.</p>
<p>– Installe-toi, je vais nous commander un verre, l’invita Rhadamanthe.</p>
<p>Rune se garda bien de dire qu’elle aimerait éviter de boire de l’alcool en journée, encore plus pendant ses heures de service. Il respectait bien trop le Seigneur Rhadamanthe pour lui causer un quelconque outrage, et il l’admirait au moins autant que le juge Minos. </p>
<p>Rhadamanthe était strict, mais Rune aimait le cadre, les choses bien faites, et il appréciait également son sens de la justice. De plus, malgré son tempérament sévère, le spectre de la Wyverne se trouvait être le moins avare en compliment et félicitation. L’ensemble de ses hommes s’en trouvaient épanouis et fiers de le servir. Son sens de l’observation allait même plus loin puisque Rhadamanthe avait, à plusieurs reprises, fait les louanges de ses compétences et sa puissance alors qu’il n’était pas sous ses ordres. Quoiqu’on en dise, c’était agréable de savoir ses efforts reconnus. Pour ça, Minos était plus discret, voire carrément muet, et Eaque ne semblait pas tellement le porter dans son cœur. Quand est-ce que le Garuda comprendrait qu’il ne tournait pas de l’œil pour le Griffon ? Il le respectait en tant que supérieur, rien de plus.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe le rejoint sur l’un des fauteuils en centre de la pièce, une place où il pouvait admirer la fabuleuse fresque dans son ensemble. Il déposa devant lui un verre d’où aucune effluve d’alcool ne s’échappait.</p>
<p>– Je sais que tu n’aimes ni l’alcool, ni le sucre en abondance. J’ai demandé au barman de te servir un cocktail avec des fruits, des aromates et des épices. Cela te convient ?<br/>– C’est parfait, Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Votre attention à vous souvenir de mes goûts me touchent.<br/>– Cela me parait essentiel. Et d’ailleurs Rune, pourrais-tu me dire quelles sont les boissons favorites des trois juges ? <br/>– Whisky pour vous, mon Seigneur. Pur avec des glaçons, juste un doigt. Le seigneur Minos aime la vodka « blanche » scandinave qu’il aime savourer avec du caviar. Mon Seigneur n’est définitivement pas l’étoile de la noblesse pour rien. Quant au Seigneur Eaque, il fait preuve de bien plus de modestie avec du Khukuri, une bière népalaise.<br/>– Bien, et qu’en est-il des autres ?</p>
<p>Rune sut lui réciter les préférences de l’ensemble des hommes de Minos, également celles des principaux lieutenants de Rhadamanthe, et même de Dame Pandore.</p>
<p>– Impressionnant. Quels bonne mémoire et sens de l’observation !<br/>– J’y travaille chaque jour, mon Seigneur. Stimuler ma mémoire est essentielle pour faire au mieux mon travail.<br/>– Vraiment, tu as toutes les qualités requises. Rune, je suppose que Minos ne t’en a pas parlé.<br/>– Parlé de quoi, mon Seigneur ?<br/>– Pfff, j’en étais sûr, soupira le blond. Il va vraiment falloir que lui et Eaque redescendent de leur petit nuage. Ils sont de plus en plus fâcheux. Leur comportement est affligeant. Quelle ineptie pour des spectres de leur grade.<br/>– Sauf votre respect, mon Seigneur, le Seigneur Minos n’en reste pas moins un excellent juge, bien meilleur que je ne le serai jamais.<br/>– Tu te sous-estimes, c’est bien là ton principal retors, Rune. Tu ne réalises pas la hauteur de tes compétences. Minos devait t’en informer, mais je vais me charger de le faire moi-même. Ce soir, notre roi, le Seigneur Hadès, a convoqué l’ensemble des spectres à Giudecca.<br/>– Je le sais. Nous autres lieutenants pensons qu’il s’agit d’un toast à l’occasion des festivités qui règnent sur Terre actuellement. Je n’ai pas l’intention de m’y éterniser, je ne suis pas très à l’aise dans ce genre d’ambiance.<br/>– Au contraire, Rune, il faudra impérativement que tu sois présent, sur ordre de sa Majesté.<br/>– Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends que les juges doivent faire acte de présence à ce genre d’évènement, si justement je peux avancer les jugements en leur absence.<br/>– Tu n’es pas donc vraiment pas au courant. Le Seigneur Hadès voulait que tu sois prévenu en avance pour te préparer à l’idée, et surtout Minos devait te convaincre d’accepter ce présent sans protester, car telle est la décision de notre Seigneur, et nous autres juges avons également donné notre accord.<br/>– Quel présent ? De quoi parlez-vous ? s’étonna Rune qui ne comprenait pas.<br/>– Rune, tu sais bien qu’aujourd’hui, c’est ton anniversaire.<br/>– Bien sûr que je le sais, mais vous ?<br/>– Moi aussi, j’ai une bonne mémoire.</p>
<p>Rune rougit un peu et s’enfonça dans son siège. Il prit son verre pour cacher son trouble, plutôt touché que Rhadamanthe se souvienne de cette date. Il n’avait plus fêté son anniversaire depuis des années, et cet évènement l’importait assez peu. Juste, que quelqu’un s’en souvienne prouvait qu’on s’intéressait à sa personne, et cela étreignait son cœur malgré tout. </p>
<p>– Je vous remercie, dit Rune en s’inclinant quelque peu.<br/>– C’est normal, surtout maintenant, cette date restera gravée dans les annales des Enfers.<br/>– Pourquoi cela ?<br/>– L’ordre de cette réunion qui aura lieu ce soir est que nous allons modifier cette fresque, et bien évidemment celle qui se trouve dans les autres tribunaux et à Giudecca, révéla Rhadamanthe en désignant la large peinture sur le mur.<br/>– Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Cette peinture est somptueuse, tellement représentative du monde souterrain. Elle est parfaite, pourquoi la changer ?<br/>– Rune, montre-moi ta marque spectrale, ordonna la Wyverne.<br/>– Euh… oui.</p>
<p>Le Balrog retira la protection de son surplis au niveau de son bras droit et releva la manche de sa robe pour dévoiler le symbole d’Hadès ou Pluton. Un dessin noir semblable à un tatouage qui était apparut sur l’ensemble des spectres lors du réveil de leurs pouvoirs, les appelant vers leurs destins.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe fit de même. Il retira une partie de son surplis pour montrer sa propre marque identique à celle de Rune, à l’exception que le symbole était entouré de trois étoiles, signifiant qu’il était un des trois juges des Enfers, à l’instar de Minos et Eaque.</p>
<p>– Ça aussi, ça va changer. On ne va abandonner la fresque, nous allons juste la modifier, tout comme ce symbole.<br/>– Je ne comprends pas.</p>
<p>A vrai dire, Rune semblait comprendre ce que voulait dire Rhadamanthe., mais il refusait de l’admettre, de se donner cet espoir fou. Si le norvégien possédait une grande assurance en son travail et ses capacités de mémorisation et d’analyse, il ne souhaitait nullement se donner la prétention d’égaler les élus d’Hadès.</p>
<p>– Il va falloir que tu prennes en assurance pour tes nouvelles fonctions, Rune. Ça viendra, je t’y aiderai. <br/>– Sa Majesté souhaite me changer de poste ? paniqua le norvégien.<br/>– Non, il souhaite au contraire te faire monter en grade et te nommer juge des Enfers, au même titre que Minos, Eaque et moi. Et donc, nous nous devons d’ajouter une quatrième étoile dans le ciel de cette fresque, ainsi que sur le symbole sur nos bras. Toi aussi, tu te verras ajouter quatre étoiles autour de ta marque spectrale, signifiant ainsi que tu possèdes le statut de juge de Enfers.</p>
<p>Le cœur de Rune s’emballa. Il rêvait, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Bien sûr, il avait toujours souhaité être reconnu pour son investissement et son travail, mais de là à prétendre au titre de juge. Il n’y croyait pas, mais Rhadamanthe n’était pas de ceux qui plaisantaient. Il aurait pu douter si cette nouvelle lui avait été annoncée par Minos ou Eaque, mais pas par l’anglais qui semblait très sérieux.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi ?<br/>– C’est simple, le Seigneur Hadès a reconnu tes compétences dans le jugement des âmes, ta connaissance parfaite des lois des Enfers, tes avis intéressants sur les cas compliqués. Tu as toutes les compétences requises pour ce poste, et nous ne serons pas trop de quatre, je peux te l’assurer.<br/>– Mais je ne suis pas aussi puissant que vous trois, s’empressa de rappeler Rune.<br/>– La puissance se travaille. Tu as déjà un haut niveau dans l’armée et nous serons chargés d’organiser des entrainements pour te faire évoluer. Enfin, je pense plutôt que je vais devoir me coltiner ça seul, puisque les deux autres zouaves préfèrent roucouler. Si tu es assidu, ce que je ne doute pas, et en m’ayant comme partenaire d’entrainement, tu deviendras vite plus puissant qu’eux.<br/>– Je vais devenir une charge pour vous, mon Seigneur ? s’inquiéta le Balrog.<br/>– Du tout, je m’entraine souvent avec mes subordonnés. D’ailleurs, tu seras souvent amené à les affronter aussi, plusieurs en même temps. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne les sous-estime pas. Ils ont à cœur de me faire honneur et ils sont très puissants.<br/>– Je n’en doute pas, mon Seigneur.<br/>– Et une dernière chose, dit Rhadamanthe en déposant son verre vide sur la table. Cesse dès maintenant de m’appeler « mon Seigneur ». Je ne suis plus ton supérieur, ni même Minos et Eaque.<br/>– Ce sera difficile. Je n’en ferai rien tant que le Seigneur Hadès n’aura pas modifié ma marque et annoncé officiellement le titre de juge.<br/>– Si formel, je te reconnais bien. Rune, je me fais un plaisir de travailler avec toi. Je trouvais assez injuste que Minos possède un homme de ton envergure pour lui seul.<br/>– Le premier tribunal est le plus important, là où se regroupe la majorité des âmes, et le Seigneur Minos possède toujours le dernier mot pour les cas compliqués. De plus, la bibliothèque est d’une grande richesse. J’aimerai continuer à œuvrer ici, mais je ne veux pas voler la vedette au Seigneur Minos. Je ne me permettrais jamais.<br/>– Le Seigneur Hadès annoncera ce soir la nouvelle organisation qui découlera de cette décision. Je crois que depuis la paix entre les Sanctuaires, il souhaite donner plus de liberté et de temps de repos à ses spectres, et tu risques d’être un peu balloté entre les tribunaux au début.<br/>– Je comprends.<br/>– Je ne sais pas encore où tu vas loger, mais ton statut te donne le droit au même confort que nous autre.<br/>– Ma chambre actuelle me convient.<br/>– Modeste Balrog, sourit sobrement l’anglais. J’aimerai que tu influences un peu Minos.<br/>– Le Seigneur Minos est amoureux. Ses sentiments se respirent à des mètres autour de lui. Il est bien plus tolérant avec ses hommes en conséquence, et il règne une bien meilleure ambiance et même une bonne entente entre les spectres qui ont moins de pression. Alors c’est une bonne chose, sourit également Rune.<br/>– Vraiment observateur, commenta Rhadamanthe en se relevant. Rune…</p>
<p>Il se rapprocha et posa une main amicale sur l’épaule du Balrog.</p>
<p>– Félicitation. Pour tout t’avouer, c’est moi qui aie fait cette suggestion au Seigneur Hadès et les deux autres juges n’y ont vu aucune objection. Les gens travailleurs et consciencieux doivent être récompensés. Alors ne rougis pas, tu n’as pas volé ta promotion, dit-il sobrement avant de quitter la pièce.</p>
<p>Laissé seul, son verre également vide, Rune devrait retourner à la cour, mais la nouvelle qu’il venait d’apprendre lui faisait encore l’effet d’un coup de massue. Elle l’avait complètement retourné, et les mots de Rhadamanthe tournaient encore dans sa tête. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu’il avait reçu autant de compliment ? Était-ce déjà arrivé, d’ailleurs ? Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il avait l’impression qu’on venait de lui faire une déclaration d’amour.</p>
<p>Oubliant le spectre muet et barman qui se fondait dans le décor, le norvégien laissa couler quelques larmes d’émotions, silencieuses comme lui. C’était son anniversaire, quel âge avait-il déjà ? Il n’en savait rien, il ne comptait pas réellement. Moins de vingt-cinq probablement. Qu’importe, c’était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Enfin tout ce travail, ces heures à étudier, à faire des heures supplémentaires, à s’épuiser physiquement, enfin tous ses sacrifices payaient. Il avait espéré de la reconnaissance, il obtenait carrément une promotion. Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux après cela ?</p>
<p>– Ah Rune, tu es là, s’exclama Minos en pénétrant la salle de repos, brisant l’émerveillement silencieux du Balrog.</p>
<p>Le Griffon rentra en hâte en portant un imposant objet caché sous un drap, empêchant Rune d’identifier de quoi il s’agissait, et qu’il déposa sur la table devant lui.</p>
<p>– Je m’excuse, je t’avais oublié. Tu sais, Eaque, tout ça, rougit le juge. Enfin, qu’importe. J’avais quelque chose à te dire.<br/>– Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe s’en ait chargé, l’informa Rune qui avait rapidement essuyé ses yeux.<br/>– Ah oui ? Bon, pas la peine de s’attarder là-dessus alors. Félicitation, tu le mérites bien. Et bon anniversaire aussi. Tiens, ça c’est pour toi.</p>
<p>Il retira le drap de l’objet mystère et Rune fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>
  <i>Pi… Pi…Pipipiiiiii</i>
</p>
<p>Le nouveau juge pâlit. Devant lui se trouvait son pire cauchemar.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Toloméa, le soir-même</i><p>Les deux juges se câlinaient et s’embrassaient à perdre haleine, sans se lasser, nullement épuisés même après la longue réunion de leur roi afin d’officialiser le nouveau statut de Rune. A présent, leur bras arboraient quatre étoiles, mais ils ne s’en formalisaient pas pour le moment, préférant profiter de la présence de l’autre.</p>
<p>
  <i>Pi... Pi</i>
</p>
<p>Les mains de chacun glissaient sur leurs corps nus. Eaque au-dessus passait ses doigts sur des zones érogènes, faisant soupirer Minos, à des endroits plus sensibles, lui arrachant quelques gloussements.</p>
<p>– Arrête Eaque, riait Minos. Pas là, ça me chatouille.<br/>– C’est le but, ma colombe. Pour te faire payer de m’avoir eu en beauté ce matin, susurra malicieusement Eaque à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe, tout en effleurant les flancs de son partenaire bout des doigts.<br/>– Hmf... hihihi, arrête... <br/>– Oh non, ma crème fouettée.<br/>– Et les surnoms mielleux, ça fait partie de mon gage ?<br/>– Ça dépend comment tu les prends, mon chaton angora.<br/>– Je crois que je préfère encore les chatouilles… aaaaah hahahaha... non.<br/>– C’est toi qui vois, mon diamant brut.</p>
<p>
  <i>Pi... Pi... Pipipiiiiiiiii</i>
</p>
<p>Les attouchements se poursuivirent, plus ou moins interrompus par les piaillements stridents qui résonnaient dans la chambre.</p>
<p>
  <i>Pi... Pi.. Pi...Pipipipipipipi.</i>
</p>
<p>Les bouches se trouvèrent, les mains se caressèrent, les bassins ondulèrent, les soupirs s’élevèrent, mais pas aussi forts que les gazouillements des deux invités.</p>
<p>
  <i>Pipipipipipipipipi... Pipipiiiiiiiiii </i>
</p>
<p>– Non là... c’est pas possible, dit Eaque en arrêtant tout et en se redressant.<br/>– Quoi ? grogna le norvégien.<br/>– Je vais pas pouvoir. Ils me saoulent.<br/>– Pitié Eaque, ne me fais pas ça, soupira Minos en tendant les bras. Viens mon cœur. Ignore-les. Je vais te faire décoller plus haut qu’ils ne le pourront jamais.</p>
<p>Eaque répondit à l’appel de ces bras et s’y réfugia volontiers dedans, savourant les doux baisers de son amant. Les mains opalines commencèrent à écarter les fesses, pendant que celles du népalais s’apprêtaient à saisir le manche de Minos.</p>
<p>
  <i>Pi… Pi… Pipipiiii</i>
</p>
<p>– Bordel Minos, pourquoi tu as ramené ces piafs ici ? explosa Eaque en désignant les coupables du chahut. On peut même plus faire l’amour en silence.<br/>– Tu te prends pour Rune ou quoi ? C’est de sa faute d’ailleurs. Je les ai dégotés pour les lui offrir mais il a pété les plombs au bout de cinq minutes. Pas dix, cinq !<br/>– Mais je le comprends, ils sont insupportables. Ils n’arrêtent pas de piailler. Et en plus, ils nous regardent. Je pourrais rien faire tant qu’ils sont là.<br/>– Moi je les trouve mignons. Et si on a des spectateurs, double raison pour donner le meilleur de nous-même.<br/>– Non, hors de question. Je ne ferais rien devant eux. Leurs cris me déconcentrent. Je suis sûr qu’ils le font exprès.</p>
<p>Dans une cage chantaient deux perruches, une couleur jaune et l’autre grise, piaillant et gazouillant sans arrêt, rendant fou toute personne qui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu’elles.</p>
<p>– Même le dernier des abrutis sait qu’il ne faut pas offrir ce genre de bestiole à Rune qui ne supporte pas le bruit. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?<br/>– J’avais oublié l’anniversaire de Rune, alors j’ai fait au mieux avec les moyens du bord.<br/>– Déjà, comment ça se fait qu’ils ne meurent pas alors qu’ils sont au royaume des morts ? s’interrogea Eaque.<br/>– Ils ont une bague à une de leurs pattes. C’est un artefact béni par le Seigneur Hadès pour qu’ils puissent survivre ici, l’informa le Griffon.<br/>– D’accord, et tu les as trouvés où, je te le demande ? Parce que j’ai pas le souvenir qu’on ait une animalerie par ici.<br/>– Ça vient d’Elysion, expliqua Minos. Ils étaient là, à l’extérieur d’un temple, tout seuls. J’ai supposé qu’ils n’étaient à personne alors je les ai pris.<br/>– Ils étaient dans une cage et avec des bagues aux pattes, Minos. Ils sont forcément à quelqu’un.<br/>– Tant qu’on a pas de réclamation, haussa les épaules le norvégien, ils restent ici. Je vais appeler le jaune Rhada et le gris Rune. T’en dis quoi ?<br/>– Double raison pour les faire sortir de cette pièce. Je refuse que Rhada et Rune me regardent en train d’avoir un orgasme, broncha le Garuda en se cachant sous les draps, soudainement gêné par les deux oiseaux ayant hérité du nom de leurs confrères.<br/>– D’accord, t’as gagné. Je les sors.<br/>– Et mets-les loin, le plus loin possible d’ici. J’ai pas non plus envie qu’ils m’entendent, sinon ça va jaser.<br/>– Ce sont des oiseaux, lui rappela Minos.</p>
<p>Des oiseaux qui regardent d’autres espèces d’oiseaux en train de copuler, n’était-ce pas une forme de voyeurisme ? </p>
<p>Définitivement, Eaque ne pourrait rien faire tant que ces deux volatiles seraient à Toloméa. Pourvu que quelqu’un vienne vite les réclamer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Elysion</i><p>Thanatos chantonnait, une boîte de graines à oiseau en main, se dirigeant vers son petit coin de paradis tout sourire, tout heureux de retrouver ses petites merveilles. Le silence inhabituel l’interpella. Il accéléra le pas et remarqua avec horreur que la volière avait disparu. </p>
<p>De la bibliothèque, Hypnos leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le cri de son jumeau. Il commença le compte à rebours, sachant qu’à trois, son frère serait sur lui en train d’étaler toute sa colère ou sa frustration.</p>
<p>– Ils ont disparu, Hypnos. Ils ont disparu ! On les a volés. Qui a osé ? Qui a osé s’en prendre à nos bébés innocents, clama Thanatos quoi s’était installé derechef sur les genoux de son frère et tirait sur sa toge.<br/>– Ce sont TES bébés, Thanatos, répondit stoïquement Hypnos qui n’avait pas cessé de lire. Tu sais que moi, je ne les supporte pas, tes moineaux. Ils sont trop bruyants. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je t’ai demandé de les mettre dehors avant que je les endorme pour l’éternité. Je remercie celui qui nous en a débarrassés.<br/>– Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que je les élève depuis qu’ils sont oisillons ? J’en avais justement pris un jaune et un gris pour nous ressembler. C’est tout ce que ça représente pour toi, frère indigne ! Mon Coco, mon Jackot, mais qui a osé ? larmoyait presque le Dieu de la mort.<br/>– La prochaine fois, adopte des lapins et ne viens pas m’enquiquiner pas avec tes perruches chantantes. Et par pitié, trouve-leur d’autres noms… oh merde, réalisa subitement le Dieu blond.<br/>– Des lapins ? Des lapins, ça te dérange pas ? <br/>– Non, je…<br/>– Tu as raison, je ne vais pas ma laisser abattre. Y a pas une fête en ce moment sur Terre ? Il doit y avoir des promotions. Le temps de prendre mon petit porte-monnaie et j’y vais. Merci mon frère, je reviendrais avec un cadeau, s’exclama joyeusement Thanatos en embrassant la joue de son frère et en se relevant gaiement pour quitter la bibliothèque.</p>
<p>Une fois seul, Hypnos s’empressa de contacter Hadès et leur mère Nyx par télépathie.</p>
<p>– Mère, Seigneur Hadès, je vous assure, je pense qu’il y a vraiment eu un bug dans la résurrection de Thanatos. C’était sympa d’être cajolé, mais je crois que je préférais l’ancien, soupira le Dieu du sommeil, dépité.</p>
<p>Si ce n’était pas les oiseaux qui lui cassaient les oreilles et l’empêchaient de lire, c’était son frère-lui-même.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p>
<p>J’ai conscience que Thanatos est OOC, d’où la remarque d’Hypnos qui pense à un bug pendant sa résurrection. Cette scène a juste pour but d’être humoristique, et je n’avais pas eu l’occasion d’écrire un passage sur les Dieux jumeaux dans cet Avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Fil d'Ariane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date : 24 décembre 2020 bis</p>
<p>Personnages : Minos x Rune, pour l’anniversaire de Rune</p>
<p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p>
<p>Genre : Romance toute douce</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Organisation, efficacité, c’étaient les maîtres mots qui régissaient la vie de Rune du Balrog, et il se mettait un point d’honneur à respecter scrupuleusement ses plannings, même lorsque Minos du Griffon, son supérieur mais aussi son compagnon, essayait de l’en détourner. Bon, il avait quand même dû faire quelques modifications dans son quotidien pour accorder un peu d’attention à l’homme qui lui faisait l’honneur de partager sa vie, mais Rune l’avait fait avec plaisir. Il aimait réellement Minos. Il se mettrait en quatre pour le servir comme il fallait et lui faire plaisir… même lorsque Minos lui demandait soudainement de dormir avec un tee-shirt. </p>
<p>Rune n’avait rien compris à cette demande sortie de nulle part. Mais pourquoi un tee-shirt pour dormir ? Eux qui dormaient toujours nus comme tout bon scandinave ?</p>
<p>Bon, il l’avait mis son tee-shirt, et il n’avait d’ailleurs pas très bien dormi. Trop chaud, et ça le grattait, et ça frottait sa peau, si bien que Rune se réveilla comme un automate à la même heure que d’habitude, le cerveau embrouillé à cause d’un sommeil peu récupérateur. Zut, il ne serait pas aussi efficace dans ses taches aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>– Ça commence bien aujourd’hui, maugréa Rune en se redressant. Bonjour, Seigneur Minos.</p>
<p>Habituellement, Rune se levait en premier, se préparait et quittait Toloméa, parfois avant même que Minos ne se réveille. Le Balrog ne quittait jamais le lit sans lui offrir un doux baiser sur la joue, si léger qu’il ne réveillait même pas le juge. Il aimait bien observer son visage paisible. Rune se gratifiait d’être le seul à être témoin de ce spectacle, bien différent de l’image de juge impartial de la cour du premier tribunal. </p>
<p>Rune était tombé amoureux d’un juge, mais progressivement, il découvrait l’homme qu’il aimait tout autant. Des connaissances impressionnantes et un amant extraordinaire, d’une beauté époustouflante. Rune était réellement tombé sur la perle rare et parfaite. Minos du Griffon était son homme à lui et… son homme absent.</p>
<p>– Où est-il ? Seigneur Minos ? l’appela Rune.</p>
<p>Se serait-il encore endormi dans son bureau ? Ça serait bien son genre. Combien de fois cela était-il arrivé ? L’entrée en l’hivers dans l’hémisphère nord augmentait le nombre de tués dans des accidents routiers ou autres, des gens qui s’égaraient et mourraient de froid dans les tempêtes de neige, et encore plus en ces périodes de fêtes où la gaieté exagérée des hommes baissait leur vigilance. Ce que les humains pouvaient être stupides de fois, et tout cela donnait plus de travail aux juges. Depuis quelques jours, Minos était effectivement plus fatigué.</p>
<p>Rune souleva la couette et entreprit d’aller rejoindre son compagnon. Dormir assis sur une chaise n’était pas bon ni pour le sommeil, encore moins pour le dos, même si la perspective de soulager son bel amant avec un massage l’enchantait assez. Rune était même prêt à modifier tout son programme pour faire glisser ses mains sur la peau nacrée de son partenaire et l’entendre soupirer de bien-être. </p>
<p>Être amoureux changeait complétement sa perception des choses. De son vivant, avant qu’il ne devienne un spectre, Rune ne se serait jamais cru capable de telles pensées à la limite de la mièvrerie. Le pire, c’est que se montrer plus attentif, plus doux avec quelqu’un, ce n’était pas si désagréable, surtout que c’était donnant-donnant. Minos le choyait également.</p>
<p>Repoussant les draps, Rune se leva, prêt à partir à la recherche de son supérieur et amant avant de commencer une nouvelle journée de travail. Immédiatement, il sentit comme une entrave, une restriction, quelque chose qui le gênait au niveau de son bras droit. Clairement, il n’était pas libre de ses mouvements, comme si quelque chose le retenait, quelque chose de fin et d’invisible enroulé autour de son poignet. Comme un… fil ?</p>
<p>En y regardant mieux, il y avait bel et bien un fin fil enroulé autour de son poignet droit, lui-même étant relié à un autre, long, qui partait de la tête du lit où il était accroché et allait jusqu’à l’extérieur de la chambre. Rune tenta bien de le couper avec force, mais rien à faire, même en utilisant son cosmos. Ce n’était pas des liens ordinaires. Une seule personne était capable de ça.</p>
<p>Minos du Griffon et son attaque <i>Cosmic Marionation</i>.</p>
<p>Mais qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ? Serait-ce encore un jeu de sa seigneurie griffonesque ? Rune soupira. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de perdre du temps avec ça, surtout aujourd’hui où bien du travail l’attendait. Ne pouvant se débarrasser de cette entrave de lui-même, sa seule solution, remontrer le fil en espérant qu’il le ramène rapidement vers Minos. Les liens du <i>Cosmic marionation</i> démarraient forcément au niveau de ses doigts.</p>
<p>– <i>Jævla det</i>*, Seigneur Minos, soupira Rune. Si je n’étais pas tellement amoureux et admiratif de vous, je demanderais à changer d’affiliation.</p>
<p>N’ayant d’autre choix, Rune commença à suivre le fil qui l’emmena d’abord jusqu’à la commode où des vêtements avaient été déposés à son attention, ainsi qu’un message lui intimant de s’habiller, le tout accompagné de ravissants petits cœurs. Il sourit malgré lui, relut plusieurs fois le mot, dévorant chaque lettre de son compagnon parfaitement écrit, sans la moindre faute, et dans leur langue natale qu’ils préféraient utiliser quand ils étaient ensemble. Ce qu’il devenait niais ! Minos le rendait fou.</p>
<p>Se reprenant, le Balrog comprit pourquoi Minos lui avait demandé de porter un tee-shirt pour dormir. Avec ce fil au poignet, impossible d’enfiler le moindre haut. Mais cela signifiait donc qu’il devait garder le même habit avec lequel il avait dormi ? Surement, il n’y avait que des sous-vêtements, pantalon et chaussettes sur le meuble. Horreur absolue ! Il sentait déjà le tissu le gratter. </p>
<p>La prochaine étape était la cuisine où un petit déjeuner consistant et typiquement norvégien avait été soigneusement préparé, ainsi que des skoleboller, des brioches de leur pays natal dont raffolait Rune. Le tout accompagné d’un bel edelweiss, d’un panier… vide, et d’un autre message qui disait « <i>Déjeune bien et rejoins-moi au plus vite, min kjærlighet**. Prends des forces, bien du chemin t’attend encore. Et prends le panier avec toi en partant</i>. »</p>
<p>Il s’exécuta, à la fois amusé et ennuyé. Les petits jeux de Minos ne faisaient pas partie de son programme. Et en quel honneur d’ailleurs ? Probablement son anniversaire, ou pour noël. L’attention était touchante, même si Rune n’était pas un grand adepte des surprises. Il avait largement passé l’âge. Ce que son compagnon pouvait se montrer puéril par moment. </p>
<p>Rune ne pouvait cependant s’empêcher de sourire bêtement.</p>
<p>Son petit déjeuner pris, il pesta devant l’impossibilité de se rendre jusqu’à l’évier pour nettoyer sa vaisselle. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser traîner les choses. Mais fort heureusement, Minos avait prévu un passage par les sanitaires pour qu’il puisse se soulager, se laver les mains et les dents avant de sortir de Toloméa. Quelle délicate attention ! Il trouverait presque ce petit jeu amusant… s’il n’était pas en train de tourner bêtement autour de chaque colonne du temple du Griffon, parfois même trois fois d’affilée, avant de finalement arriver en bas du perron et faire arrêter par un autre message et un paquet cadeau.</p>
<p>« <i>Rune, J’ai semé des présents sur la route. Ramasse-les tous et mets les dans le panier que tu as dû prendre avec toi. Ta route sera longue et je t’attends au tribunal. Dépêche-moi, min kjærlighet</i>. » </p>
<p>Le tout encore accompagné de petits cœurs dignes de son tendre Griffon. Du moins envers Rune, parce que Minos se montrait sans pitié avec les âmes, dur avec ses hommes, et que dire de ses frères, les autres juges, qu’il prenait clairement de haut parce qu’il était l’ainé. </p>
<p>Un juge parfait, un érudit surprenant, Rune s’étonnait toujours de la masse de connaissance que Minos était capable d’emmagasiner. Souvent, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de cet homme qui le choyait comme un trésor. Le Balrog se sentait privilégié et ne comprenait pas tellement ce que Minos lui trouvait.</p>
<p>Rune rougit en repensant à la veille, aux mot tendres de Minos qui savait si bien s’y prendre avec lui. Le procureur adorait lorsque son amant glissait ses fines phalanges dans ses cheveux, lui provoquant de doux frissons dans son échine. Son cœur palpitait juste en pensant aux doigts de son amant qui caressaient son corps, à sa peau opaline absolument magnifique, à son sourire suave, sa bouche mutine qui bécotait son derme, lui arrachant des soupirs incontrôlables. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, Minos était incroyablement tendre. Et non, il ne se servait pas de sa technique pour lui faire l’amour… enfin, si, mais uniquement parce que Rune adorait se soumettre et se donner à son supérieur. Lui-même aimait cajoler son amant. </p>
<p>L’humain qu’il avait été écarquillerait les yeux devant son audace. Mais avait-il vraiment vécu avant de devenir un spectre et de rencontrer Minos ? Parfois, Rune en doutait. Avant de le connaître, le procureur s’était cru asexuel, incapable de ressentir une extase pareille, incapable d’éprouver des sentiments aussi forts, incapable de d’aimer quelqu’un plus même que son Dieu. </p>
<p>Pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait en arrière.</p>
<p>Minos l’attendait. Rune ne voulait pas le retarder. Et surtout, Rune voulait le voir, passer ses bras autour de son cou, embrasser ses lèvres, se serrer contre lui avant de commencer leur longue et éprouvante tâche de jugement.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~**~*</p>
</div>Rune se passait dans sa tête la musique du manège enchanté alors qu'il tournait et retournait, parfois plusieurs fois, autour des colonnes, tout en maudissant le sens de l’humour de son compagnon.<p>Il salua timidement Rhadamanthe qui fumait sa cigarette à l’extérieur de Caïna et le regardait circonspect. Eaque avait tenté de lui venir en aide et rompre le fil, mais impossible. Le Garuda s’était pourtant bien acharné sur cette fine toile, refusant catégoriquement d’abandonner, de se penser moins malin que son aîné. Il persistait encore lorsque Rune décida finalement de poursuivre son chemin.</p>
<p>Au lieu d’utiliser les raccourcis habituels qui le menaient directement au tribunal sans passer par les prisons, Rune fut entrainé dans le parcours touristique. Entre tour et détour, il marcha un bon moment, ramassant progressivement les présents déposés sur la route. Le panier qu’il transportait devenait de plus en plus lourd et encombrant. Plus d’une dizaine paquets de toute taille s’étaient ajoutés dedans. Pas de doute, Minos avait sorti le grand jeu, pour son plus grand malheur puisque Rune se devait de passer devant d’autres spectres qui le regardaient avec curiosité, sans la moindre discrétion.</p>
<p>– Vous n’avez rien d’autre à faire ? grogna Rune qui se sentait un peu trop observé.</p>
<p>Immédiatement, les soldats de rang inférieur reprirent leurs tâches. L’autorité de Rune n’en était pas moins efficace que celle d’un juge sur nombre de spectres.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’enfin il se crut au bout de son calvaire en pénétrant le premier tribunal, le fil ne le mena ni vers le bureau, la salle de repos ou même la cour des jugements, mais plutôt vers une porte close. Normalement, cette pièce renfermait une salle de bain, construite pour que les spectres puissent s’y détendre avant de rentrer dans leurs quartiers. Un lieu interdit d’accès depuis plusieurs semaines pour cause de travaux. Minos lui avait raconté qu’il y avait des fuites et que les canalisations étaient vétustes. Peu importe pour lui qui n’utilisait pas ces sanitaires de toute façon, mais le bruit des travaux avait été un supplice pour ses oreilles sensibles. Pourquoi Minos l’emmenait-il ici ?</p>
<p>Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un genre de sas. Le fil de dirigeait vers une autre porte, vitrée cette fois. Dessus, il y avait un autre message de son compagnon.</p>
<p>« <i>Bravo pour être parvenu jusqu’ici, min kjærlighet. Déshabille-toi entièrement (tu n’as qu’à déchirer le tee-shirt, je t’en rachèterai un autre), laisse le panier ici et rejoins-moi</i>. »</p>
<p>Encore des tas de petits cœurs accompagnaient ce mot. Attendri, Rune ne put s’empêcher de sourire avant de grincer des dents à l’idée de saccager l’un de ses vêtements. Il n’aimait pas gaspiller. </p>
<p>Une lourde chaleur l’envahit lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte vitrée. Voilà donc ce qui se tramait derrière cette porte depuis des semaines. La construction d’un sauna. Qui à part son Seigneur Minos aurait pu avoir une telle idée saugrenue, en puisant sans vergogne dans les larges finances de leur Dieu ? </p>
<p>Rune rit jaune, en réalité plutôt enchanté par cette installation. Dorénavant, il allait certainement passer bien plus de temps dans cette pièce. Le bruit insupportable des travaux était déjà oublié. En bon norvégien, il était bien évidemment friand des saunas relaxants qui apaisaient le corps et l’esprit, une spécialité des régions nordiques.</p>
<p>– Te voilà enfin, Rune, s’éleva la voix de Minos dans la pénombre du sauna. Viens.</p>
<p>Le procureur sentit des fils l’entourer puis son corps tiré brusquement en avant, jusque dans les bras de son compagnon qui l’embrassa immédiatement sans perdre de temps, avec une fougue similaire à ceux de leurs ébats.</p>
<p>– <i>Gratulerer med dagen***, min kjærlighet</i>, souhaita Minos en norvégien.<br/>– <i>Takk skal du ha</i>****, remercia alors le Balrog tout sourire. <br/>– J’espère que la surprise te plait ?<br/>– J’en viendrais presque à oublier toute votre embarrassante mise en scène.<br/>– Tu as apprécié la balade ?<br/>– Elle n’est pas tellement prévue dans mon emploi du temps.<br/>– Et des câlins dans un sauna, tu penses que tu peux trouver une place entre deux jugements ?<br/>– Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser, répondit Rune en tendant de nouveau ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son Griffon. Merci, Seigneur Minos. Je vous aime.</p>
<p>Leur bras se resserrèrent sur le corps de l’autre. La chaleur montait entre eux, probablement la faute à la température élevée du sauna. Cela ne les empêchait pas de se coller et se câliner davantage. Rune rattrapait son baiser du matin manqué au lever, tout en frottant le dos de son amant qui gémit sous la caresse. L’extase n’était pas en reste pour le Balrog qui émit un léger cri lorsque Minos glissa ses doigts sur ses cuisses.</p>
<p>– Tu le sens ? sourit allégrement Minos.<br/>– Bien sûr. La chaleur rend la peau bien plus réceptive... aaaaaah, Seigneur...non, pas maintenant.<br/>– Et pourquoi pas ? suggéra le Griffon qui dévia sa main jusqu’à l’intérieur des cuisses, passant très près de l’organe sensible qui ne demandait qu’attention.<br/>– Ce n’est pas le moment... aaaah, pitié.<br/>– <i>Oh ja</i>, j’aime quand tu me supplies, Rune. Je crois que c’est bel et bien le moment.</p>
<p>D’un coup, les fils reprirent possession du corps du procureur. Il s’étira, bras en l’air, jambes écartées, tout à la merci de Minos qui pouvait désormais faire ce qu’il voulait de lui.</p>
<p>– Vous n’allez quand même pas...</p>
<p>Le cœur de Rune s’accéléra à une vitesse folle. Son membre monta d’un coup, émoustillé par l’idée, anticipant les caresses divines de son amant, dans ce sauna qui exacerbait ses sens. Allait-il seulement y survivre ? Il n’en était pas sûr lorsqu’un simple effleurement le long de ses jambes lui arracha un incontrôlable soupir de plaisir.</p>
<p>– Pour baptiser ce lieu qui sera régi par le silence et le repos, rien de tel que les cris de mon procureur silencieux.</p>
<p>Rune était sûr de ne jamais arriver au matin de noël.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– J’ai cru mourir, dit Rune encore à bout de souffle, alors qu’il se rhabillait.<br/>– Et moi, j’ai cru devenir sourd. T’as de la voix, dis donc, taquina Minos qui embrassait l’épaule encore dénudée de Rune.<br/>– Je ne vais pas survivre si tu me fais ça si souvent.<br/>– C’est là tout l’intérêt d’être immortel, mon amour. Je te peux te tuer chaque jour si je le souhaite.<br/>– Sadique, sourit le procureur.<br/>– Tu aimes ça, répliqua le juge d’une voix suave.<br/>– Je t’aime tout simplement, Minos.<p>Lorsque l’extase atteignait son paroxysme, et même pendant sa lente chute, les formalités étaient oubliées. Minos aimait lorsque son loyal et dévoué procureur laissait tomber les “Seigneur”. Il se sentait ainsi bien plus proche de lui. Quand bien même ils dormaient ensemble, prenaient leurs repas ensemble, faisaient l’amour, cette simple dénomination dressait une barrière que seul le coït parvenait à briser.</p>
<p>Le couple s’embrassa longuement, savourant leur proximité et l’intimité du sas du sauna.</p>
<p>– Joyeux anniversaire, <i>min kjærlighet</i>. Je t’aime.<br/>– Je t’aime, Minos. Comme je t’aime, répétait Rune contre les lèvres de son amant, ses bras se resserrant autour de son cou. T’avoir dans mes bras est vraiment le plus beau cadeau que tu peux m’apporter. Je t’aime, je t’aime.<br/>– Arrête, tu vas réussir à me faire pleurer, rit doucement le juge.<br/>– Je mourrais d’un tel affront, ou bien j’en mourrais de bonheur.<br/>– Ne parle pas de malheur. Je ne veux certainement pas que tu disparaisses. Je t’aime également, mon précieux procureur.</p>
<p>Les deux norvégiens continuaient de s’embrasser, s’enlacer, se caresser leur peaux encore dénudées, chaudes et réceptives à leurs câlineries.</p>
<p>– Il faudrait aller travailler, non ? demanda Rune dans un soupir.<br/>– Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais avant que ta nature responsable ne te rattrape.<br/>– Crois-moi que je n’ai nullement envie d’être responsable maintenant. Mais nous avons déjà profité d'un incroyable moment dans le sauna. N’est-ce pas tout aussi excitant de se garder des réserves pour ce soir ?<br/>– Je t’aime Rune, et j’ai tellement envie de toi.</p>
<p>Il l’embrassa encore, flatta son cou, ses épaules, souleva sa longue crinière pour accéder à sa nuque. Rune laissa échapper un long gémissement, se sachant extrêmement sensible sur cette zone. Minos le savait. Minos connaissait son corps par cœur. Il l’avait étudié tout comme il épluchait toute la vie terrestre d’une âme. Consciencieux dans son travail mais également dans sa vie privée. </p>
<p>– Tu ouvres tes cadeaux ?<br/>– C’est tout pour moi ? Mais Minos, il ne fallait pas.<br/>– Il parait que les gens nés près de noël sont lésés. Je veux te gâter à la hauteur de mes sentiments pour toi. Je veux que tu reçoives autant de cadeaux pour ton anniversaire que pour noël.<br/>– Mais il y en a quand même beaucoup.<br/>– Oh, juste des bricoles.</p>
<p>Ils se rhabillèrent et se postèrent dans le bureau du juge pour que Rune puisse déballer la quelque dizaine de paquets cadeau, affreusement gêné par tous ces présents qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Des chocolats de qualité. Des chemises et pantalons de marque bien taillés pour sa morphologie grande et svelte. Du thé d'une maison qu'il appréciait beaucoup, et son arôme favori en plus, accompagné d’une tasse imprimée à son nom et son totem.</p>
<p>– J'ai aussi fait faire une tasse à mon nom avec un Griffon, précisa le juge.<br/>– C'est beaucoup trop, mon Seigneur.</p>
<p>Rune était installé sur les genoux de son amant, tous les deux sur le large et confortable siège du bureau. Derrière lui, Minos avait sa tête posée sur son épaule et ses bras enlaçaient tendrement sa taille. Par moment, il s’amusait à pincer les flancs, faisant rire son compagnon sensible à cet endroit et qui repoussait ses doigts taquins.</p>
<p>Minos était joueur et diversifié dans leur relation. Leurs rapports variaient beaucoup Entre de l’amour classique mais diablement efficace, sadique lorsqu’il utilisait sans vergogne ses fils pour immobiliser son amant qui en mourrait tant cette position se trouvait à la fois excitante et dérangeante. Parfois, Minos s'amusait à incarner un rôle, de roi le plus souvent, et Rune aimait tellement le servir et assouvir tous ses désirs. Les positions inversées s'appliquaient également, lorsque le Griffon éprouvait une envie irrésistible de se faire ligoter par le fouet du Balrog et réprimander par son sévère procureur. Et d'autres fois aussi, l’usage de certains accessoires pimentaient leur vie de couple, comme l'huile de massage parfumée que déballa Rune. Pour des massages exquis et relaxants, mais également pour rendre la peau incroyablement plus sensible. Des plumes accompagnaient ce présent et Rune rougit furieusement.</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas si je vais aimer ça.<br/>– Tu n'assumes juste pas quand je te pousse à la mendicité. Mais c'est tellement jouissif à mes oreilles, souffla Minos dans l'oreille de son partenaire avant que sa langue ne la malmène.<br/>– Mmmmh, gémit Rune. <br/>– J'adore ta sensiblerie Rune, et ton visage si expressif dans ces moments-là.<br/>– C'est juste parce que c'est vous, Seigneur Minos.<br/>– Tu m'en voies ravi de l'entendre. Continue d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, tu n'es pas encore tombé sur le meilleur.</p>
<p>Des disques 33 tours de classique, seul bruit agréable aux oreilles sensibles du Balrog. Une brosse à cheveux spéciale, aux poils soyeux pour qu’elle n’agresse pas la belle chevelure de Rune. Un coussin de chaise rembourré pour protéger le précieux arrière-train mais également le dos de l'homme de loi qui était assis une grande partie de la journée. Un livre ancien, une édition d'origine introuvable qui donna presque les larmes aux yeux du dévoreur d'ouvrage littéraire. Une nouvelle plume et de l'encre pour écrire. </p>
<p>Plus étonnant encore, le dernier paquet contenait des patins à glace, dans lesquels se trouvaient des billets de réservation pour un voyage en Norvège, leur magnifique pays natal, avec ses fjords, ses eaux froides et limpides, gelées en hivers. Rune s'essuya les yeux, submergé par l'émotion.</p>
<p>– Merci, merci mille fois.<br/>– De rien.<br/>– Ils sont tous de vous ?<br/>– Oui.<br/>– Pourquoi tout ça. Je ne mérite pas tant d’attention.<br/>– Je n'aime pas quand tu te dénigres, dit Minos en écartant la cascade de cheveux de Rune pour la mettre sur son épaule.<br/>– Je ne me dénigre pas. C'est vraiment beaucoup trop.<br/>– Je t'aime Rune. Tu n’imagines pas comme tu m'es indispensable au quotidien. Tu m'assistes depuis des siècles avec dévotion et efficacité. Par Hadès, je serais bien incapable de donner de si bons résultats sans ton soutien. Nous formons une bonne équipe, il n'en serait rien sans toi à mes côtés. Tu n'imagines pas combien mes frères m'envient de t'avoir.<br/>– Oh arrêtez, rougit Rune qui frémit en sentant les lèvres du Griffon sur sa nuque.<br/>– Tu n'es pas juste efficace et loyal, tu es également un compagnon aimant, un partenaire de vie cultivé et loyal, un amant extraordinaire. Je crois bien qu’une montagne de cadeaux ne suffiraient pas pour compenser tout ce que tu donnes de ta personne au quotidien pour le tribunal, les Enfers, et surtout pour moi.<br/>– Vous me sublimez trop. Je ne fais que mon devoir de spectre. J'ai conscience de l'honneur que représente ma place dans la hiérarchie. C'est à vous que je la dois. Je vois admire. Mon temps est votre, mon corps est votre, mon cœur est votre, ma vie est votre.</p>
<p>Minos retourna subitement le visage de Rune, l’attrapant par le menton, lui tordant le cou pour les faire se fixer dans les yeux. Son visage jovial avait changé. Il arborait dorénavant une expression plus sérieuse, contrariée.</p>
<p>– Je t’interdis de dire ça.<br/>– Mais…<br/>– Tu n’es pas ma chose, Rune ! Mes victimes sont mes pantins, toi tu es mon conjoint. J’aime te ficeler et te dominer, j’aime aussi quand l’inverse se produit. Ta vie ne m’appartient pas, ta vie est partagée et mélangée avec la mienne. Je t’aime Rune, et surtout je te respecte plus que n’importe qui, plus que mes frères, autant que le Seigneur Hadès. Ta place actuelle au tribunal, tu la mérites. Alors ne dis plus une chose pareille, s’il-te-plait.</p>
<p>Devant la mine attristée du procureur, et la façon qu’il avait de s’accrocher à la robe de Minos comme s’il pouvait le perdre d’un instant à l’autre, le Griffon comprit ce qui le minait.</p>
<p>– Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?<br/>– C’est en moi que je n’ai pas confiance. Je donne toute mon énergie depuis les temps mythologiques pour vous servir. Vous m’avez toujours paru hors d’atteinte. Parfois, je ne réalise pas toujours ce qui m’arrive en ce moment. Je crois rêver, je me sens toujours indigne de vous. Tous ces cadeaux, c’est trop pour moi. <br/>– Rien ne semble jamais suffisant pour ce que tu fais pour moi au quotidien, pour tout l’amour que tu me donnes, chuchota Minos, ses mains de part et d’autre du visage de Rune. Je t’aime Rune, je ne veux pas que tu doutes de ça. Je t’aime quoiqu’il se passe, d’accord ?<br/>– Oui, pardon, c’est très maladroit de ma part de douter de toi, abdiqua le plus jeune en prenant une des mains du juge dans la sienne. Je te fais confiance, Minos.<br/>– Oh, c’est la première fois que tu m’appelles juste par mon prénom en dehors de l’amour, sourit tendrement Minos. Tu n’imagines pas comme ça me fait plaisir… Rune, j’ai autre chose pour toi.<br/>– Encore !<br/>– Si tu ne dois en garder qu’un seul, accepte celui-ci. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.</p>
<p>Minos ouvrit l’un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une petite boite carrée qu’il donna à Rune. Elle renfermait une chaine en argent, sur laquelle un pendentif en forme de Griffon était accroché. Le bijou était en soit relativement simple, petit et discret, idéal pour le procureur qui n’aimait pas trop les artifices et aimerait autant éviter d’exposer ses bijoux pour éviter les questions embarrassantes des autres. </p>
<p>Rune restait stupéfait devant ce cadeau auquel il ne s’attendait pas.</p>
<p>– Rune, je veux que tu saches que je tiens énormément à toi, dit Minos en reprenant l’une des mains de son compagnon dans la sienne. Parfois, mes sentiments sont si forts qu’ils m’empêchent de respirer. Même le Seigneur Hadès ne me provoque pas des réactions pareilles. Je crois bien que je serais capable d’horribles choses si quelqu’un osait poser ne serait-ce qu’un regard sur toi. Je ne me serais jamais cru si jaloux avant. Je veux passer mon existence à tes côtés, te choyer, te donner du plaisir, te rendre heureux et épanoui dans ta vie, dans ton travail, dans notre relation. Je t’aime, <i>min kjærlighet</i>, et j’aime le lien qui nous unit depuis que nous sommes devenus des spectres. Je sais que mon monologue n’est qu’un tas de mots, mais pour des hommes de lettres comme nous, tu sais très bien que chaque mot a son importance. Crois-moi, il n’y a personne de plus important que toi dans ma vie, excepté notre Seigneur, mais lui est une divinité et nous sommes des hommes.</p>
<p>Rune ne répondit plus. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler à mesure du discours de son compagnon. Comment douter après ça ? C’était tout bonnement impossible.</p>
<p>– <i>Jeg elsker deg</i>*****, Minos, dit-il en enlaçant tendrement les épaules de son amour, lequel lui rendit son étreinte avec la même tendresse.<br/>– Et aussi joyeux noël.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traduction des expressions en norvégiens : <br/>* Jævla det : Bon sang<br/>** Min kjærlighet : mon amour<br/>*** Gratulerer med dagen : Bon anniversaire<br/>**** Takk skal du ha : Je vous remercie<br/>***** Jeg elsker deg : Je t’aime</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Joyeux clichés de noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Défi de noël : « un noël (presque) réussi »</p>
<p>Date : 25 décembre 2020 (posté en retard…)</p>
<p>Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kanon ; Minos x Eaque et Saga x Aiolos au second plan</p>
<p>Univers : Post-Hadès résurrection</p>
<p>Genre : Romance à l’eau de rose exagérée, humour nul / R-16 pour les allusions au sexe</p>
<p>Note de l’auteur : Voici la dernière entrée du calendrier de l’avent pour cette année 2020, la seule en retard. J’avoue, je n’ai pas tellement été inspirée. Pas à cause du ship mais du thème. Je n’ai pas réussi à trouver des blagues et des vannes que pourraient se balancer les personnages.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon finissait d’abaisser la pâte des sablés avant d’utiliser des emporte-pièces en forme de sapin, de père-noël, de bonhomme de neige, de sucre d'orge et de chaussette. Il veillait bien à ne pas salir le charmant pull que lui avait offert son frère Saga l’année dernière. Une laine irritante et très moche avec son motif de cerf sur le devant. Quelle délicate attention ! Enfin, question cadeau de mauvais goût, les frères de Rhadamanthe en tenaient une bonne couche également</p>
<p>Son conjoint et amour de sa vie rentra justement dans leur charmante maisonnée décorée du sol au plafond à l'occasion des festivités. Des guirlandes colorées, des bougies, des reproductions d’animaux polaires, des motifs en neige artificielles sur les carreaux, la vraie galère que ça sera à nettoyer, et bien évidemment une large couronne sur la porte d’entrée. Kanon avait toujours trouvé ces trucs similaires aux couronnes des cimetières. </p>
<p>Sans oublier le grand sapin de deux mètres de haut, garnis à l’arrache de boules, de guirlandes colorées flashy, de lumières clignotantes spéciale crise épilepsie, et l’indispensable étoile au sommet qui sublimait le tout et rendait un ensemble mièvre à gerber. Ah quelle belle étoile ! Mais Kanon préférait regarder au sol les cadeaux très soigneusement emballés avec leurs petits nœuds qui n'attendaient qu’à être déballés. </p>
<p>Tout serait parfait en ce jour de noël.</p>
<p>Le bruit d’un objet métallique balancé hargneusement se fit entendre à l’extérieur, et Rhadamanthe pénétra l’habitat quelques secondes après.</p>
<p>– J'ai déblayé l’allée, dit Rhadamanthe en retirant son bonnet à pompon et son manteau, révélant un pull en laine imprimé de sapins qui le serrait. Le ciel nous bénit d'un noël blanc cette année.<br/>–  Ce sera le plus beau des noëls, s'extasia Kanon en enfournant ses sablés. J'ai tellement hâte que la famille arrive et que nous partagions un repas tous ensemble. C'est vraiment le moment que je préfère à noël.  Rhada, si tu t'occupais de farcir la dinde pendant que je prépare le saumon. </p>
<p>Par expérience, Kanon savait bien mieux s'occuper des poissons que le blond.</p>
<p>–  Tu sais que c'est toi que j'ai envie de farcir là, dit bestialement l'anglais qui s'agaçait déjà de ce petit jeu.<br/>–  Hum hum, Rhada, l'arrêta Kanon en montrant des yeux une caméra au plafond qui les fixait. Tu es vraiment trop impatient, mon amour, mais il faudra attendre ce soir. D’accord, darling ?</p>
<p>Kanon l'embrassa doucement avant de revenir à la cuisine et sortir un tablier pour que son conjoint le rejoigne derrière les fourneaux. </p>
<p>–  La famille arrive à 12h30, il ne faut pas chaumer.<br/>– Mmh… oui, abdiqua le juge à contrecœur.</p>
<p>La caméra s'était immédiatement tournée vers eux.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Derrière des écrans, Minos et Eaque observaient toute la scène.<p>–  T'en penses quoi ? demanda le Garuda.<br/>–  Kanon est bien entré dans son personnage, mais Rhada craquera avant, c'est sûr. Il a toujours détesté toute cette mise en scène qui accompagne noël. <br/>–  Et s'il échoue, à nous les longues vacances tous frais payés pendant que notre frère se ramasse tout notre boulot.<br/>–  J'adore ce gage, s'extasia Minos en ricanant de voir Rhadamanthe enfiler un tablier sur son pull ridicule. Soit on se paie des bonnes barres, soit on s'offre la belle vie. Je t'avoue que j'aimerai qu'il craque pour partir avec toi.</p>
<p>Minos avait pris la main du Garuda en ponctuant sa dernière phrase.</p>
<p>–  On est des génies, rajouta Eaque en entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux du norvégien.  Et c'est bientôt à nous de rentrer en scène. <br/>–  On va tout faire pour les exaspérer.<br/>–  J’espère que les deux autres vont pas tout foirer.<br/>–  Saga et Aiolos ? Penses-tu, eux ils ont la mièvrerie naturelle. Ils sont exaspérants sans même le faire exprès.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Joyeux noël, s'exclamèrent en cœur les nouveaux arrivants, quatre pour être exact.<br/>– Joyeux noël, répliquèrent Kanon et Rhadamanthe en serrant les dents.<p>Préparer un repas ensemble était une chose. Se coltiner la famille en était une autre. Festivités obligent, Rhadamanthe s’était vu dans l’obligation d’inviter ses deux frères incestueux et aux fantasmes dégueulasses. On entendait leurs cris de plaisir et d’agonie raisonner dans tous les Enfers, si bien qu’il avait demandé des boules quies au père-noël, sans parler des quelques traces laissées par-ci par-là. Immonde, absolument immonde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il devait se coltiner ces deux zigottos pour noël ? Pourquoi déjà est-ce qu’il devait faire un repas de noël ? Tout ça, c'était leur faute d’abord ! La Wyverne n’était pas prêt de leur pardonner.</p>
<p>– Rhada, tu as l’air en forme malgré ton nez rouge. Attention à ne pas prendre froid, dit affablement Minos en prenant son jeune frère dans ses bras.<br/>– Je vais très bien, c’est un tel plaisir de vous voir, répliqua le blond non sans grincer des dents et en se retenant d’étouffer Minos avec son étreinte. Oh, Eaque, comme tu as grandi.<br/>– Ha ha, tu es tellement drôle mon frère, rit jaune le benjamin de la fratrie. Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait cinq ans que j’ai atteint ma taille adulte.<br/>– Oh, mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours mon adorable et minuscule petit frère. Allez, viens là.</p>
<p>Quitte à jouer à ce jeu profondément stupide, autant en profiter pour balancer quelques piques subtiles. Il pourrait presque y prendre goût, tiens.</p>
<p>– Et Minos, tu es sûr que tu veux manger de la dinde. Il semblerait que tu sois plus moulé dans tes pantalons. Tu n’aurais pas pris du poids à force de manger des chocolats de noël ?<br/>– Mon pantalon me va à merveille. Regarde, je lève mes jambes sans le moindre problème. Je te remercie de te soucier de ma ligne, cher petit-frère. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.</p>
<p>Mince, avec Minos, ça serait assurément plus compliqué. Rhadamanthe laissa tomber un combat qui s’avérait ardu et reporta son attention sur son homme qui étreignait son jumeau.</p>
<p> Contrairement à Minos et Eaque, les responsables de ce charmant repas de noël, Saga et Aiolos n'étaient au courant de rien et pensaient vraiment avoir été invités à passer le jour saint en famille. Ces deux-là étaient d’une mièvrerie à vomir. Kanon adorait son jumeau, mais vraiment, ils n’avaient pas les mêmes délires. Le couple de benêts avait même osé mettre un bonnet de noël et un serre-tête de cornes de renne sur la tête. La classe totale ! On ne croirait pas avoir affaire à un héros et un ancien grand-pope démoniaque. Le degré de mièvrerie de ces deux zouaves atteignait des niveaux lunaires. Même les bisounours faisaient profil bas en les voyant arriver. On croirait qu’ils évoluaient sur des arcs-en-ciel en sautillant, se tenant la main et en rigolant si bêtement que même une huitre paraissait intelligente à côté. </p>
<p>– Je suis tellement content que tu m’aies invité, Kanon. Quel plaisir de te voir. Et puis tu as mis mon cadeau de l’année dernière. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. J'espère qu’il te tient chaud.<br/>– Ça grat... euh je veux dire... oui, il me tient bien chaud. Merci grand frère. Bon, vous entrez ? J’ai préparé quelques mignardises en apéritif.<br/>– On s’offre nos cadeaux ? demanda Aiolos tout excité comme un gamin. Kanon, j’ai vraiment hâte de que tu découvres ce que Saga et moi t’avons choisi.<br/>– Oh, je suis sûr que ça sera MER-VEI-LLEUX. </p>
<p>Ah, Saga et ses gouts pour les cadeaux plus que douteux. Après le pull ringard, Kanon héritait maintenant de charmant petits chaussons en forme de rennes, ainsi que des chaussettes vertes à petits sapins blancs.</p>
<p>– J’adoooooore, dit-il sur un ton blasé.<br/>– Tu es toujours aussi timide, petit frère. Mais je vois dans tes yeux que ça te fait plaisir.</p>
<p>Minos et Eaque ne pouvaient s’empêcher de glousser des deux benêts qui avaient les yeux pétillants de bonheur, même lorsque Kanon leur offrit un plaid pour qu’ils puissent bien se blottir en amoureux dans leur temple, en regardant un de ces téléfilms de noël dont ils étaient si friands. Affligeant et attendrissant. Encore heureux qu’il n’y avait pas de gui dans cette maison, sinon ils seraient en train de se bouffer la gueule dessous. </p>
<p>– C’est quoi ça ? demanda Rhadamanthe à ses frères.<br/>– Tes yeux sont-ils défectueux ? plaisanta Minos.<br/>– Ou bien c’est ton sourcil qui t’empêche de voir correctement. On aurait mieux fait de t’offrir une pince à épiler.<br/>– <i>Oh shut up you jerk</i> ! Qu’est-ce que je suis censé foutre de votre orange ?<br/>– Ben ce que tu veux, elle est à toi. Expose-là, mange-là, fais-en du jus, suggéra Minos.<br/>– Ou comme sex… ouch.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe venait tout simplement de donner un coup de pied à son plus jeune frère et sans le moindre scrupule. Il n'y avait bien qu’Eaque, ou bien Minos, pour songer à se mettre une orange dans le fion. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'à voir leur lettre au père-noël. Parce que oui, ils en avaient réellement écrit une que Rhadamanthe avait eu la joie de lire pour donner son avis. Même si le féroce juge des Enfers avait l’estomac bien accroché, il avait dû s’avaler une boîte entière d’anti-vomitif. Ses frères avaient bien pris soin d’expliquer en détails l’usage des cadeaux qu’ils demandaient. Chose dont il se serait volontiers épargné.</p>
<p>Ces deux-là étaient tordus, assurément tordus ! Pour la peine, il leur offrait une boîte de chocolat et ça irait très bien ! Rien à foutre de leurs mines déçues.</p>
<p>Vivement que toute cette comédie se termine et qu'il puisse retirer son pull ridicule et déchirer celui de son compagnon.</p>
<p>– Offrir des oranges à noël est signe de luxe. Alors je vous remercie, mes frères, sourit exagérément le blond en étreignant Minos et Eaque jusqu’à étouffement.<br/>– De rien, répliquèrent les deux rapaces d'une voix étranglée.<br/>– Si nous passions à table, proposa Kanon d’une manière bien trop enjouée pour que ça paraisse naturel. Rhadamanthe nous a dégoté un délicieux foie gras et vous me direz des nouvelles de la cuisson de la dinde.<br/>– Tu as fait des folies, petit frère. C'est mon plus beau noël, sanglota Saga en tamponnant ses yeux avec un mouchoir.<br/>– Oui enfin, vu l’odeur dans la cuisine, je crois qu’elle a un peu brulé, fit remarquer Minos.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. En plus de ses pervers de frangins, il devait se payer le couple de bisounours</p>
<p>Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de financer ce foutu voyage aux deux zouaves.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Merci pour cette journée, petit-frère. Tout était absolument parfait, pleurait encore Saga dans les bras de Kanon qui grelottait, son pull s’étant trempé des larmes de son jumeau. Et merci aussi pour les sablés.<br/>– De rien.<br/>– L’année prochaine, c’est nous qui invitons, dit Aiolos d’une voix enrouée et cassée, signe que le Sagittaire s’en était donné à cœur joie pour chanter des chansons de noël.<p>Bien évidemment, Minos, se vantant qu’il savait jouer du piano, n’avait pu s’empêcher de proposer d’interpréter quelques chansons de noël afin que tout le monde chante comme des crétins, histoire d’enquiquiner davantage Rhadamanthe au bord de l’explosion. Et autant dire qu’Aiolos adorait pousser exagérément la chansonnette, au plus grand déplaisir de leurs oreilles. Même Minos avait presque regretté de s’être installé au piano.</p>
<p>– Ce repas était effectivement une réussite, Rhada, le félicita Minos, ou presque. Trop copieux, le foie gras trop salé, le poisson à moitié cru, et la dinde presque cramée, heureusement que Saga et Aiolos ont rapporté le dessert. Au moins une partie du repas était sauvée.<br/>– T’as trop des goûts de luxe, Minos, protesta l’anglais. Notre repas n’était pas parfait mais fait avec amour, pour la famille.<br/>– Mais oui, mais oui, je n’en doute pas.<br/>– Et je te signale aussi que toi et Eaque, vous ne vous êtes pas foulés. Vous avez juste ramené de la tisane.<br/>– Pas n’importe quelle tisane. De la menthe poivrée, idéale pour la digestion. D’ailleurs, Rhada, tu devrais bientôt en ressentir les effets.</p>
<p>Voilà qui expliquait ses crampes abdominales qu’il dissimulait tant bien que mal depuis plusieurs minutes. Les fourbes, ils avaient vraiment tout prévu pour le faire chier, dans tous les sens du terme en plus.</p>
<p>– Je te hais, Minos.<br/>– Moi aussi je t’aime, petit frère.<br/>– J’ose espérer que tu es satisfait de cette journée.<br/>– Eaque ? demanda le norvégien.<br/>– Le repas était en partie immonde. Ton idée de nous offrir une boîte de chocolat sans respecter nos demandes au père-noël très décevante. Tes sourires sont tout sauf naturels, je ne te conseille pas de postuler pour une pièce de théâtre. Et malgré le fait que j’avais très envie de partir en vacances avec Minos, on va dire que c’est bon. Tu as validé ton gage.<br/>– Encore heureux.<br/>– Je me réjouis de refaire une soirée fondue avec toi et Kanon.<br/>– Dans vos rêves. La prochaine fois, on fera une raclette ou de la tartiflette, même si j’aimerai plus ne plus voir vos sales tronches avant un long moment.<br/>– Bonsoir à tous, intervint Kanon avant que la colère de son homme n’explose et n’annule la validation de leur gage. Rentrez bien et joyeux noël.<br/>– Joyeux noël.</p>
<p>Au moment où les invités passèrent le portail, la neige disparue subitement, faisant place à un temps gris. Kanon monta à l’étage de la maison de campagne qu’ils avaient loué pour le week-end et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d’invité.</p>
<p>– Camus, c’est bon, les indésirables sont partis. Tu peux arrêter de faire tomber la neige.<br/>– Ah ben c’est pas trop tôt ! beugla à l’intérieur la voix de Milo. La prochaine fois, fais appel à Hyoga et laisse mon Camus tranquille. <br/>– J’t’emmerde Milo. Je vous paie bien assez cher pour ce service.</p>
<p>Il alla rejoindre son homme qui beuglait toutes les injures qu’il connaissait dans sa langue natale, notamment un nombre incalculable de « shit » depuis les toilettes où la mauvaise blague de Minos faisait enfin effet.</p>
<p>– Ça va ?<br/>– Comme un type qui se vide, répliqua sarcastiquement le juge.<br/>– Un petit SMECTA et du SPAFON ? <br/>– C’est pas de refus. Mets-en double dose.<br/>– Je me plains souvent de mon frère, mais les tiens, pardon de le dire, ils sont pires.<br/>– Je les tuerais si c’était possible, et je les enterrerais avec tous leurs accessoires qui ne devraient même pas exister. Kanon ?<br/>– Oui ? <br/>– Les soirée fondues chez Minos, c’est terminé ! Si c’est pour en ressortir avec des gages à la con.<br/>– Pardon, c’est de ma faute en plus, s’excusa le chevalier. C’est moi qui ai fait tomber mon bout de viande.<br/>– C’est pas toi le tordu dans l’histoire, mon amour.  Enfin, je suis bien content que tout ça soit terminé. <br/>– Je vais enfin pouvoir enlever ce pull.<br/>– Attends, laisse-moi te l’arracher. Tu ne ne veux jamais que je déchire tes vêtements. Mais celui-là, y a pas de problème, hein ?<br/>– Si tu me laisses déchirer le tien, sourit Kanon.<br/>– Un peu oui ! En plus Minos et Eaque m’en ont pris un une taille trop petite. Ils font vraiment tout pour m’emmerder ces deux-là. Il faudrait vraiment que je me venge un de ces jours. <br/>– C’est déjà fait, mon amour.<br/>– Comment ça ?<br/>– Tu sais qu’on leur a donné un petit sac de mes sablés ? J’ai rajouté un petit ingrédient dedans. Crois-moi, leurs boyaux et leurs derrières vont souffrir bien plus que le tien. Je suis presque sûr qu’avec la dose de piment que j’ai mis, ils vont sortir quelques hémorroïdes et ils ne pourront plus mettre en pratique leurs charmants fétichismes pendant quelques temps.</p>
<p>Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Rhadamanthe sourit sincèrement, même si sa position sur le trône était pour le moins dégradante.</p>
<p>– Je t’ai déjà dit que tu es génial, mon amour. <br/>– Evidemment que je le suis.<br/>– Et ton frère ? On lui a aussi donné un sachet de sablés.<br/>– Oui, mais pas au piment. Pour les bisounours, j’ai rajouté une conséquente dose de caféine, histoire qu’ils s’excitent et s’énervent un peu.<br/>– Je dois t’avouer autre chose, j’ai fait en sorte de contaminer la savonnette de la salle de bain avec laquelle ils se sont tous lavés les mains, révéla Rhadamanthe. Ils risquent d’avoir quelques boutons.<br/>– C’est pour ça que tu me disais d’aller plutôt dans la cuisine pour me les laver. On est vraiment immonde, sourit diablement le gémeau.<br/>– Fallait pas s’en prendre à plus malin qu’eux.<br/>– Je crois qu’on a gagné la partie haut la main. Il était pas si mal ce noël, en fait.<br/>– Il me manque juste un tout petit quelque chose pour que mon bonheur soit parfait, dit Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Je suis prêt à tout, mon amour, susurra Kanon en ondulant le bassin.<br/>– Euh… là je t’avoue que je vais pouvoir rien faire tant que le putain de laxatif de Minos agira. Approche.</p>
<p>Kanon tendit l’oreille et Rhadamanthe lui chuchota quelque chose lui faisait écarquiller les yeux.</p>
<p>– Non, sérieusement ? s’étonna le plus vieux.<br/>– Un vieux rêve de gosse, se justifia le blond, et comme on a de la neige dehors.<br/>– J’avoue, c’est tentant, mais je n’aurais pas cru ça de toi.<br/>– J’aime te surprendre, tu sais. Et d’ailleurs, je ne t’ai pas encore offert ton vrai cadeau.<br/>– Oh putain Rhada, la neige va fondre illico sous mes pieds si tu me chauffes comme ça. <br/>– C’est le but, mon amour. Tu vas pas en revenir.<br/>– Attends une minute.</p>
<p>Kanon s’empressa de remonter à l’étage et frapper vigoureusement à la porte de la chambre d’invité.</p>
<p>– Camus, plus de neige, ordonna le gémeau.<br/>– Il a la bouche pleine, précisa Milo… ouch…<br/>– Rien à foutre de ce que vous faîtes là-dedans. Je veux juste qu’il recouvre la cour de neige.  – Fous-nous la paix, cloporte… hé mais Camus, pourquoi tu te rhabilles ?<br/>– C’est bon, Kanon. Je vais te la faire, ta neige, et après je me tires en Sibérie.<br/>– Camuuuuuuuus, chouinait Milo derrière la porte. Pardonne-moi.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Main dans la main, le juge et le chevalier sautèrent ensemble du perron de la maison, effectuant un magnifique salto pour se retrouver à plat dos dans la neige. Bras et jambes écartés, ils agitèrent leurs membres afin de faire de magnifiques anges de neige.<p>– Alors ? demanda Kanon.<br/>– Le mien sera mieux que le tien.<br/>– Surement pas !<br/>– C’est assez plaisant.<br/>– Mon juge démoniaque aurait-il une petite faiblesse ?<br/>– Ou bien c’est à cause de l’ambiance. La neige, les fêtes, tout ça.<br/>– Le repas était dégueu…<br/>– Les invités insupportables…<br/>– Mais nous sommes là, toi et moi…<br/>– Et ça c’est le meilleur présent de noël qu’on puisse espérer.<br/>– Joyeux noël Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Joyeux noël Kanon.<br/>– Je t’aime, dirent-ils à l’unisson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p>
<p>Je n’ai pas cherché à basher Saga et Aiolos, surtout que j’adore ces persos. Comme dit dans l’en-tête, l’humour de cette entrée est très nul et poussé.</p>
<p>Par rapport au cadeau de Rhadamanthe, l’orange, il s’agit d’une vieille tradition de noël, qui consiste à offrir un orange, et qui en fait était un présent de luxe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. DDN - Blanchiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Réponse au défi de noël : « blanc &amp; rédemption », à interpréter comme bon nous semble</p>
<p>Personnages : Minos x Rune</p>
<p>Univers : Canon série origine, se passe avant la guerre sainte</p>
<p>Genre : Romance toute douce, un peu angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Délicatement, Minos passait le gros peigne dans la longue chevelure blanche de son compagnon parsemée de nœuds. Centimètre par centimètre, il arrangeait et aplanissait cette merveilleuse cascade immaculée pour la rendre de nouveau soyeuse. </p>
<p>Depuis des siècles et des siècles qu’ils se retrouvaient, à chaque incarnation, Minos et son bras droit Rune vivaient une fabuleuse idylle. Le juge se plaisait à glisser lentement ses doigts dans le blanc de ses cheveux. Rune faisait de même d’ailleurs. </p>
<p>Ils aimaient se peigner tendrement. Une forme de câlin pour eux, de doux préliminaires leur provoquant d’agréables frissons dans l’échine, et souvent accompagné de tendres paroles à l’oreille et de baisers sur l’épaule.</p>
<p>Mais cette fois, le contexte était tout autre.</p>
<p>– J’ai bientôt fini, Rune. Par pitié, dis-moi si je te fais mal. S’il-te-plait, réponds-moi.</p>
<p>Les cheveux du spectre du Balrog étaient un désastre, à l’instar de sa conscience. Minos savait que l’esprit de son partenaire était en lambeaux suite à l’épreuve qu’il venait de subir. On croirait presque que leur blancheur avait été provoquée par le choc qui le laissait pour le moment dans un état de mutisme et de prostration. </p>
<p>Rune ne réagissait plus lorsqu’on lui parlait, pas même Minos, son supérieur et amant. Le regarde fixe, il se laissait guider là où on l’emmenait, tremblant encore de la terrible expérience qu’il venait de vivre.</p>
<p>– Rune, je t’en supplie. Je sais que tu peux surmonter ça.</p>
<p>Minos venait de passer ses bras autour de son compagnon, l’enlaçant tendrement, sans trop le serrer pour ne pas en rajouter à son traumatisme. Ses lèvres bécotaient ses épaules et son cou, ses mains caressaient son dos. Chacun de ses gestes étaient d’une infinie tendresse. Il n’y avait vraiment qu’avec Rune du Balrog que l’impartial juge Minos du Griffon se montrait ainsi : aimant, protecteur et tendre. Seulement, malgré ses cajoleries, toujours aucune réaction. Rune restait abattu et léthargique, tel un pantin sans âme. </p>
<p>Minos se dégagea et reprit un peigne, plus fin cette fois, pour terminer sa tâche sur la cascade blanche.</p>
<p>– J’aurais dû être plus ferme et refuser que tu y ailles, quitte à te destituer de ton rôle. Te voir ainsi m’est insupportable, Rune.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Quelques heures plus tôt</i><p>– Je refuse.</p>
<p>La protestation sèche et sans appel de Minos surprit l’assemblée. Rhadamanthe eut vite fait de passer de l’étonnement à la consternation puis la colère.</p>
<p>– Comment oses-tu, Minos ? C’est un ordre de Dame Pandore et un choix même de notre Seigneur. Tu mériterais un blâme pour un tel outrage.<br/>– J’estime avoir mon mot à dire dans cette situation. Rune est sous mon commandement et je suis en droit de poser mon véto pour cette décision.<br/>– Non Minos, tu ne le peux pas, intervint Pandore. Souhaites-tu courber l’échine sous le son de ma harpe pour que je puisse t’apprendre les bonnes manières ?<br/>– Mais tout ce que vous voulez, ma Dame, si vous laissez Rune en dehors de ça.<br/>– Très bien. Puisque tu n’as pas compris, je vais te l’expliquer une nouvelle fois, Minos du Griffon. Ta réputation est surfaite. Tu n’es pas aussi intelligent que tout le monde le prétend.</p>
<p>A ces mots durs prononcés par la chef des armées d’Hadès, Rune, jusque là calme, se raidit. Il avait envie d’intervenir, mais sa raison lui disait de se taire, de ne pas davantage contrarier Pandore. Mais comme c’était douloureux d’entendre de telles injures à l’égard de son inestimable supérieur, son amant depuis des siècles de réincarnation et de guerre. </p>
<p>De résurrection en résurrection, ses sentiments, les siens comme ceux de Minos, ne tarissaient pas. Leurs retrouvailles, à cette époque comme à une autre, emplissaient Toloméa d’une ivresse de bonheur et de plaisir qui durait pendant des heures avant que le devoir ne les rappelle, mais qui paraissait bien trop court pour eux.</p>
<p>Depuis les temps immémoriaux où Hadès avait scrupuleusement choisi ses spectres, Minos et Rune avaient toujours travaillé ensemble. L’un jugeant, l’autre l’assistant. Les procès s’enchaînaient et les archives étaient soigneusement ordonnées. Une organisation efficace, alors pourquoi la changer ?</p>
<p>– Quand je pense que notre Seigneur a pris cette décision afin de vous permettre plus de temps de repos et d’entraînement. Ainsi, nous pourrons mieux nous opposer face à l’armée d’Athéna. Pour permettre cela, une quatrième personne habilitée à juger est indispensable, et Rune est le plus qualifié pour assumer ce rôle. Tu devrais le savoir, Minos, puisqu’il est ton second. Il connait parfaitement les lois des Enfers, assiste à tes procès depuis des siècles, et tu ne cesses de chanter ses louanges lorsqu’un cas te pose problème et que tu lui demandes son avis. Alors, par notre puissant Seigneur, pourquoi ce refus ?<br/>– Devra-t-il passer par là ? demanda le Griffon d’un ton entendu.<br/>– Evidemment, c’est une condition obligatoire pour juger des âmes.<br/>– Alors je refuse. Je refuse que Rune subisse ça.<br/>– Ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider, Minos.</p>
<p>Rune comprit alors la raison du rejet de son compagnon. Sa poitrine se serra, touché. Même après des siècles, les sentiments indéniables que lui portait Minos le surprenaient toujours. Un instinct protecteur et une attitude aimante dont il était le seul à bénéficier. </p>
<p>Minos se montrait si sévère avec les autres spectres, hargneux et méfiant envers ses frères, impassibles face aux âmes qui le suppliaient d’alléger leurs sentences. S’il n’était pas en face de leur supérieure et dans la salle du trône du Seigneur Hadès lui-même, Rune se jetterait volontiers dans ses bras pour le remercier de se soucier ainsi de lui.</p>
<p>– Et toi, Rune, qu’en penses-tu ? As-tu peur de passer cette épreuve ?<br/>– Non, ma Dame.<br/>– Rune ! <br/>– Les spectres du Seigneur Hadès sont immunisés contre la peur. Je suis prêt à subir n’importe quelle épreuve pour me montrer digne de l’honneur que vous souhaitez me confier.<br/>– Voilà des paroles dignes d’un spectre, approuva Pandore. Rune, si tu veux bien me suivre jusqu’à la salle de l’expiation.<br/>– Oui, ma Dame.<br/>– Rune, attends.</p>
<p>Faisant fi de la présence de Pandore et des autres juges, Minos se précipita vers Rune pour le serrer contre lui, embrasser ses joues et sa bouche afin de lui donner du courage.</p>
<p>– Je serais là à ta sortie. Tu as toujours su me sortir de ma léthargie, alors je sais comment faire. C’est à moi de prendre soin de toi. <br/>– Merci, mon Seigneur.<br/>– Je t’aime, chuchota-t-il à l’oreille de son compagnon. Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses ça.<br/>– J’y vais de mon plein grès. Si je peux vous soulager, vous autres juges et surtout vous, Seigneur Minos, de l’immensité de votre travail, alors je suis prêt à tout endurer. Rassurez-vous. Tout se passera bien. <br/>– Hum hum, les rappela Pandore. Ceci n’est pas un lieu pour vos échanges répugnants. Rune, viens avec moi.</p>
<p>Minos laissa glisser ses doigts dans le blanc des cheveux de Rune qui s’éloignait, jusqu’au dernier millimètre. Bientôt, son âme serait aussi blanchie que cette cascade de neige.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>La salle de l’expiation.<p>Une pièce conçue spécialement pour permettre à Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque, les trois juges des Enfers, de blanchir leurs âmes à chacune de leur réincarnation. Seule une âme purifiée peut se permettre d’en juger d’autres. Une forme de rédemption accélérée pour les péchés commis durant leurs vies terrestres à chaque époque. </p>
<p>La souffrance éternelle des Enfers, de chaque prison, démultipliée, plus intense afin de gracier au mieux chaque minuscule péché. De la fleur écrasée au piège à moustique. Des erreurs humaines, même ceux de la petite enfance, allant même jusqu’à leur reprocher les souffrances endurées par leurs génitrices pour les mettre au monde. </p>
<p>Et les mots insoutenables qui résonnaient et se répétaient dans leurs têtes jusqu’à leur en donner la migraine. Les flashs de cette vie, les mettant face à leurs pires défauts, leurs erreurs, leur faisant douter d’être digne de servir leur Seigneur.</p>
<p>Le processus ne durait que quelques minutes mais semblait s’éterniser pour celui qui le subissait. Le choc physique et mental était tel qu’il rendait ces trois valeureux guerrier dans des états absolument pitoyables. Un spectre de bas niveau ne supporterait surement pas cette cassure de l’âme.</p>
<p>Mutiques et prostrés pendant des heures voire quelques jours selon la gravité des péchés qu’ils avaient dû expier, leurs yeux éteints, ils ne faisaient que suivre celui qui se donnait bien la peine de s’occuper d’eux. </p>
<p>Il était de mise que Valentine prenait en charge de Rhadamanthe. Rune s’occupait évidemment de Minos, et Violate d’Eaque, le temps qu’ils puissent surmonter la violence de cette épreuve et ainsi renaitre comme de vrais juges, prêts à donner leurs verdicts, blanchis de tous leurs péchés, leur rédemption complète jusqu’à leur prochaine réincarnation.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Voilà Rune, j’ai terminé, dit Minos en posant le peigne. J’ose à peine imaginer ta douleur pour qu’ils soient dans un tel état.<p>Les souvenirs de Minos lorsqu’il sortait de la salle de l’expiation étaient flous, mais il savait que Rune prenait délicatement soin de ses longs cheveux qu’il emmêlait et triturait avidement tant la douleur dans sa tête était insupportable. On aurait dit que chaque neurone, chaque cellule de son crâne éclatait. La douleur physique se rependait à toute vitesse dans leurs corps, dans la moindre racine nerveuse, sans le moindre répit, leur donnant des hallucinations. </p>
<p>Des monstres géants, effroyables, semblaient écraser leurs os. De lames les scalpaient profondément, les éviscéraient, perforaient leurs organes et tranchaient leurs muscles. Des flammes brulaient leur peau, puis de l’eau noyait leurs poumons. Ils leur semblaient passer par divers univers alors qu’ils restaient juste dans la même pièce et en ressortaient absolument indemnes dans leur corps, mais pas leurs esprits.</p>
<p>Minos avait vaillamment subi cette épreuve durant des générations. Il savait que son Rune le réceptionnait à la sortie, prenait soin de lui comme un joyau, le dorlotait avec amour et dévotion. Il le peignait doucement, l’embrassait chastement, lui susurrait des mots doux d’encouragement et d’amour. Généralement, le juge reprenait ses esprits au bout de quelques heures. </p>
<p>Minos ne connaissait que trop bien la difficulté et l’horreur de cette épreuve. Il aurait été prêt à la subir une seconde fois, si ça permettait à Rune de s’en abdiquer.</p>
<p>– Viens mon cœur, dit Minos en prenant le procureur contre lui.</p>
<p>Il caressa le blanc de ses cheveux, probablement ce qu’il préférait chez son amant. Minos avait beau arborer une tignasse quasi similaire, il enviait celle de son compagnon qu’il trouvait plus soyeuse, mois rebelle, si parfaite pour qu’il puisse y glisser ses doigts, si immaculée qu’elle donnait à Rune une impression de pureté. La dévotion infaillible de son procureur envers lui, envers Hadès, envers son devoir était telle qu’il ne devrait même pas avoir besoin d’être blanchi.</p>
<p>Ses frères avaient grogné lorsque Rune était ressorti titubant de la salle de l’expiation. Minos l’avait réceptionné dans ses bras alors qu’il perdait l’équilibre.</p>
<p>« <i>Je vais prendre soin de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il se remette, avait-t-il déclaré derechef. Puisque vous avez cautionné ça, je ne veux pas entendre la moindre protestation</i>. »</p>
<p>Ni l’autre ni l’autre n’avait répliqué alors qu’il emmenait Rune jusqu’à Toloméa.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Une journée entière s’était écoulée et Rune restait dans le même état. Comme la veille, Minos peignait délicatement la sublime chevelure blanche de son compagnon.<p>– S’il-te-plait Rune, tu te dois te reprendre pour pouvoir t’alimenter et surtout t’hydrater. Tu dois te reprendre en vue de la guerre sainte, pour servir notre Seigneur. Tu dois te reprendre pour continuer notre travail que tu chéris tant. Tu dois te reprendre pour avancer la lecture de tes livres. Souhaites-tu que je te fasse la lecture, mon cœur ? </p>
<p>Minos se saisit d’un des ouvrages présents sur le chevet. « <i>L’alchimiste</i> » de Paulo Coelho. Il jurait que Rune lui lisait cette histoire pendant que lui-même se remettait de son épreuve.</p>
<p>– <i>Il y a toujours dans le monde une personne qui attend l’autre, au milieu d’un désert ou au milieu des grandes villes</i>… lut Minos. Rune, je ne te l’ai jamais dit, mais dans chacune de mes vies humaines, j’ai toujours senti qu’il me manquait quelque chose, jusqu’à ce que le Seigneur Hadès nous rappelle et que je te retrouve. Et seulement ainsi, je me sentais complet.</p>
<p>A mesure de sa lecture, Minos ne cessait de caresser les chevaux blanc de son amour.</p>
<p>– <i>La crainte de la souffrance est pire que la souffrance elle-même</i>… je n’ai pas peur de souffrir, encore moins de mourir au nom d’Hadès, mais l’idée que toi tu sois impliqué dans tout ça me provoque un véritable supplice dans la poitrine. Je sais que cela va à l’encontre de notre devoir, mais si tu pouvais rester à l’abri pendant la guerre sainte, si j’avais la possibilité de te sauver, je le ferais.</p>
<p>Les bras passèrent autour de la taille du plus jeune. Son buste contre celui de Minos, Rune se laissait faire telle une poupée de chiffon.</p>
<p>– <i>Je t’aime parce que tout l’univers a conspiré à me faire arriver jusqu’à toi</i>… ça, je ne peux qu’être d’accord. Je t’aime Rune, dit-il en embrassant la tempe de l’homme contre lui. S’il-te-plait, tu dois te reprendre pour moi.</p>
<p>Soudain, Minos sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.</p>
<p>– Moi aussi, dit très doucement Rune, d’une voix à peine audible. Je… vous aime, Seigneur Minos. <br/>– Rune, s’exclama Minos, ça va ?<br/>– Oui, sourit péniblement le procureur. Encore un peu secoué mais ça va. A vrai dire, je suis content.<br/>– Tu es content d’être apte juger les âmes, c’est ça ?<br/>– Non, je suis content de m’être purifié. C’est comme si je renaissais. Je me sens plus digne de vous, mon Seigneur.<br/>– Arrête de dire n’importe quoi ! Si tu n’étais pas si affaibli, je te chatouillerais impitoyablement pour ça. Personne n’a jamais été plus digne que toi d’être à mes côtés. </p>
<p>Ses lèvres ne cessaient d’embrasser le visage du Balrog.</p>
<p>– Je t’aime Rune. Bon retour parmi nous, dit Minos en serrant cette fois fortement son amour contre lui, remis de sa rédemption, blanchi à l’instar de sa longue chevelure immaculée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. DDN - Les petits cornichons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Défi de noël : « Thème de l’enfance »</p>
<p>Défi de noël : « Thème concombre », à interpréter comme bon nous semble.</p>
<p>Défi de noël : « Citation secrète » : vous allez à la recherche d'une phrase ou dialogue déjà présent dans une fic d'un.e des participant.e.s et vous la reprenez et l'utilisez ainsi donc dans votre propre écrit. J’ai choisi des citations des fictions de Koyalau « Deviens un vrai lion » et « Regarde les étoiles dans le ciel ». Celles-ci seront en gras.</p>
<p>Personnages : Aiolia, Milo &amp; Aiolos, Milo x Aiolia</p>
<p>Univers : Canon série origine</p>
<p>Genre : Famille, romance</p>
<p>Note de l’auteur : Je dédie cet OS à Koyalau qui garnit doucement mais sûrement le fandom de MilaAiolia, d’Aiobro tout fluffy (et triste aussi mais ça on n’y peut rien), et qui m'a fait un bel OS d'anniversaire. Merci à toi.<br/>L’histoire est classée tout public, sauf pour la toute dernière partie classée 16+ à cause des allusions au sexe.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>14 ans avant la bataille du Sanctuaire</i>
</p>
<p>Allongé dans son lit, Aiolos, chevalier d’or du Sagittaire, profitait de ses dernières minutes au calme.</p>
<p>– T’en as pris plus que moi.<br/>– C’est même pas vrai d’abord. On a vingt céréales chacun.<br/>– Tu sais pas compter, gros nul ! Bouh, t’es qu’un gros nul qui sait pas compter.<br/>– T’es vraiment un bébé, Aiolia. Vraiment puéril. Haha, tu vois, j’ai plus de vocabulaire que toi.<br/>– T’es qu’un con, Milo !</p>
<p>Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?</p>
<p>En moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire, Aiolos se leva de son lit, déterminé à gronder son petit frère pour son langage grossier. Rah, Aiolos savait qu’il regretterait d’avoir accepté de prendre l’apprenti scorpion sous son aile, même pendant quelques jours. </p>
<p>Habituellement, le garçon de six ans s’entrainait avec son maitre sur l’île de Milos et résidait également là-bas. Il ne revenait au Sanctuaire que pour assister aux leçons théoriques qui avaient lieux trois fois par semaine, et qui permettaient aux plus jeunes apprentis d’apprendre à lire, écrire, compter, les enseignements de bases, puis des leçons sur la mythologie et l’astrologie données par le Grand Pope lui-même. Seulement, le chevalier du Scorpion en titre avait été envoyé en mission. Ne pouvant laisser un enfant si jeune se débrouiller, ne pouvant pas non plus le laisser aux dortoirs, il avait demandé à Aiolos s’il voulait bien veiller sur lui le temps de son absence.</p>
<p>Aiolos n’avait pas hésité, ravi de rendre service, tel le vaillant chevalier qu’il était. En plus, Milo et Aiolia se connaissaient bien puisqu’ils assistaient ensemble aux leçons théoriques. Ils avaient d’ores et déjà noué des bons liens d’amitié. Son petit frère semblait tellement content que son copain vienne vivre quelques jours avec eux. </p>
<p>Pour être ravi, il était ravi, mais Aiolos écopait de sacrés maux de crâne. Les deux garçons étaient bruyants et énergiques. Le coucher était un vrai calvaire, les repas aussi. Milo était adorable, mais tout aussi excité que ne l’était Aiolia au quotidien. Ces deux-là s’étaient assurément bien trouvés. Ils enchainaient les bêtises et Aiolos ne parvenait pas à les canaliser.</p>
<p>– Créon, dépêche-toi de rentrer, gémit le Sagittaire en s’engageant dans le couloir.</p>
<p>Les deux garçons qui se disputaient quelques minutes plus tôt semblaient rire maintenant. Décidément, leurs humeurs étaient bien changeantes, digne d’enfants de six ans après tout. </p>
<p>Le jeune chevalier vit alors son petit frère débouler dans le couloir en disant « pipi ». Aiolos se trouvant sur le chemin des toilettes, Aiolia escalada derechef le long de son corps, tel un chaton qui grimpe sur son maître, pour venir lui embrasser la joue.</p>
<p>– Bonjour grand frère, dit-il tout sourire avant de redescendre. Avec Milo, on t’a préparé le petit-déjeuner.<br/>– Oh, c’est très gentil ça, répondit l’aîné en souriant, sa voix trahissant un peu son anxiété. Et c’est quoi ce vilain mot que j’ai entendu tout à l’heure ?<br/>– Pardon, s’excusa le cadet en faisant un câlin serré au Sagittaire. Mais Milo, il est méchant des fois. Il m’a traité de bébé.<br/>– Ce n’est pas une raison, Aiolia. Tu ne dois pas dire des gros mots, je te l’ai déjà dit. Et si Milo te traite de bébé, tu n’as qu’à répondre « c’est celui qui le dit qui l’est ».<br/>– D’accord. Tu vas me punir ?</p>
<p>Aiolia le regardait d’un air coupable, et l’aîné savait déjà qu’il ne pouvait rester fâché contre lui trop longtemps. Il se pencha pour embrasser à son tour le crâne de son petit frère. Comme il pouvait aimer ce garçon, sa seule famille, son petit rayon de soleil.</p>
<p>– Non, pas cette fois, mais fais attention.<br/>– Oui, répondit Aiolia encore penaud, index en bouche, tête basse.<br/>– C’est bien, je suis fier de toi. Allez, va vite aux toilettes. Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner </p>
<p>A peine pénétra-t-il dans la cuisine d’une tornade bleu se jeta sur lui. A l’instar d’Aiolia, Milo se serra également contre sa taille, en demande de câlin. Aiolos avait d’abord été surpris de la proximité de l’apprenti scorpion, alors qu’il le connaissait à peine. Souvent en demande d’attention, Aiolos y avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation, rendant son propre petit frère jaloux de Milo eu départ. </p>
<p>Les premiers jours, la cohabitation entre les deux garçons avait été terrible. Le Sagittaire avait dû expliquer à Aiolia qu’il l’aimait toujours très fort, mais que Milo avait aussi droit à de l’attention.</p>
<p>« <i>Et si on lui en donnait tous les deux, hein ?</i> avait suggéré Aiolos face à la mine peu convaincue de son cadet. <i>Comme ça, il sera deux fois plus heureux, et tu m’aiderais beaucoup</i>. »</p>
<p>Enchanté à l’idée d’aider son aîné, Aiolia s’était pris au jeu et câlinait le jeune Milo à outrance. Surtout le soir, les deux garçons dormaient ensemble, collés l’un contre l’autre, après qu’Aiolos leur ait racontés une histoire. C’était son moment favori de la journée. Celui où ces deux adorables bambins se pelotonnaient contre lui, leurs yeux fixés sur le livre qu’il lisait. Très souvent, ils s’endormaient contre lui, et Aiolos les entourait affectueusement de ses bras.</p>
<p>Même s’ils lui donnaient des migraines, il adorait ces deux enfants.</p>
<p>– Milo, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Aiolos en voyant l’apprenti scorpion mettre un concombre par terre, juste devant l’entrée de la cuisine.<br/>– Je tente une expérience scientifique.</p>
<p>Le Sagittaire ne comprit pas, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’Aiolia ne revienne des toilettes et ne sursaute violemment à la vue du légume déposé juste par terre. Ce n’était pas que de la simple surprise, il semblait réellement terrorisé et se jeta sur son aîné, larmoyant et tremblant.</p>
<p>– C’est donc vrai, les chats ont peur des concombres, s’extasia Milo. Attends un peu que je dise ça à Camus.<br/>– Je te déteste Milo, chouinait Aiolia. Va-t’en, on veut plus de toi ici.<br/>– Aiolia, enfin ! protesta Aiolos. C’était qu’une petite blague. Et ne me dis pas que tu as réellement peur des concombres.<br/>– Tu le défends, grand frère. Tu l’aimes plus que moi, pleura plus fort Aiolia.<br/>– Mais non !<br/>– Bouh, le bébé, renchérit Milo.<br/>– N’en rajoute pas Milo, gronda le Sagittaire qui ne parvenait pas à calmer et la frayeur, et l’anxiété démesurée de son cadet en larmes.<br/>– Il n’avait qu’à pas me traiter de con.<br/>– Mais c’est vrai, t’es qu’un con, Milo. Je te veux plus dans mon lit. Ce soir, tu dors dehors.<br/>– Mais on est en décembre, je vais mourir de froid. Non, je veux pas, commença à pleurer à son tour l’apprenti scorpion.<br/>– Hé, les enfants, calmez-vous.<br/>– OUIIIIINNNNNN, hurlèrent en réponse les deux bambins, donnant encore plus de migraine au Sagittaire.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Au repas de midi, Aiolos servit une salade de concombre aux enfants. Milo la mangea avec appétit, tout fier de montrer qu’il mangeait bien ses légumes et qu’il deviendrait grand plus tard. Aiolos le félicita, le faisait rougir de plaisir, tandis qu’Aiolia ne toucha pas à son assiette, préférant se mettre les rondelles dans les yeux et faire le pitre.<p>– T’es vraiment puéril, Aiolia.<br/>– Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.<br/>– Si, Camus me l'a dit. Ça veut que tu n'es qu'un gros bébé.<br/>– C'est pas vrai !<br/>– Ne recommencez pas, les garçons, gronda Aiolos. Aiolia, s'il-te-plait. Goute au moins.<br/>– Non, j'aime pas ça. Et puis d’abord, il y a « con » dans le mot concombre, alors ça rend forcément bête.<br/>– C’est toi qui es bête, Aiolia, répliqua Milo. Un jour, je te promets que je te ferais aimer les concombres.<br/>– Ça n’arrivera jamais ! <br/>– Je te garantis que tu en mangeras.<br/>– J’en mangerai le jour où tu mangeras de l’ail.<br/>– Berk, c’est pas bon l’ail. Et après on sent mauvais de la bouche.<br/>– <strong>Moi j’aime bien l’ail, surtout dans la purée de pomme de terre</strong>, répliqua l’apprenti lion tout fier. Hein, grand-frère ?<br/>– Oui effectivement, et c’est excellement pour la santé.<br/>– Mais c’est mauvais pour draguer parce qu’après on pue de la gueule !<br/>– Milo ! le reprit Aiolos. Ton langage.<br/>– Mais c’est mon maître qui me l’a dit.<br/>– Il raconte que des bêtises. Je te parie que je peux draguer qui je veux même après avoir mangé de l’ail.<br/>– Ah ouais ? Ben on verra bien qui est-ce qui drague le mieux. Le mangeur de concombre ou le mangeur d’ail.<br/>– Euh les garçons, vous n’êtes pas un peu jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose… oh et puis laissez tomber. Je vais m’allonger un peu.</p>
<p>Blasé, Aiolos préféra encore s’offrir une petite sieste récupératrice, dans le noir pour faire passer la nouvelle migraine provoquée par les chamailleries des deux enfants. Il s’endormit rapidement, éreinté aussi par les durs entrainements imposés par le Sanctuaire le matin, pendant que les chenapans dont il avait la garde allaient en cours théoriques auprès du Grand Pope.</p>
<p>Plus tard, des coups frappés à la porte de ses appartements le réveillèrent. En se redressant, il remarqua que les deux enfants s’étaient postés de part et d’autre de lui. Ils dormaient et s’accrochaient à sa tunique, pouce en bouche pour Aiolia. Ah là là, le Sagittaire avait vraiment du mal à le défaire de cette manie. </p>
<p>Attendri par ces deux enfants aussi affectueux que turbulents, Aiolos les embrassa tous les deux sur le front avant de remonter la couverture sur eux et aller enfin répondre à son visiteur qui n’était autre que son ami Saga, venu l’informer d’une convocation urgente par le Grand Pope.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Aiolia, je dois partir en mission, informa Aiolos à son jeune frère qui ne semblait pas comprendre.<br/>– Tu pars faire des courses ? Je peux venir avec toi ? Et Milo aussi ? On fera pas de caprice, promis !<br/>– Non Aiolia, je vais partir plusieurs jours avec Saga. On va rejoindre Créon, le maître de Milo. Sa mission est plus compliquée que prévu.<br/>– Mais… tu reviens quand ?<br/>– Je ne sais pas. Au plus vite, je te le promets.<br/>– Mais… comment je vais faire tout seul ? Et avec Milo, on sait pas faire à manger.<p>Le jeune Lion commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Aiolos n’avait obtenu son armure que depuis peu et c’était la première fois qu’il partait en mission. Il avait déjà parlé à son jeune frère de son rôle, mais Aiolia, du haut de ses six ans, ne semblait pas avoir réellement saisi le concept de mission.</p>
<p>– Le Grand Pope va vous garder au palais avec son disciple et d’autres apprentis de votre âge, d’autres aspirants aux armures d’or. <br/>– Je veux pas dormir dans la même pièce que ce crâneur de Camus. En plus, le gros Carlos ronfle, et le bizarre Shaka qui dort assis fait flipper.<br/>– Aiolia, s’il-te-plait…<br/>– NON, je veux rester avec toi, grand-frère. S’il-te-plait, je serai sage. Je me disputerai plus avec Milo, et je mangerai mes concombres. S’il-te-plait, grand-frère, me laisse pas.</p>
<p>Aiolia pleurait. Aiolos le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour le rassurer, ému aux larmes lui aussi. </p>
<p>C’était une première également pour lui de s’éloigner quelques temps de son petit frère. Il avait toujours été là, chaque jour depuis sa naissance. Le déchirement était réciproque. C’était bien plus compliqué que ce qu’il avait imaginé de quitter ce jeune garçon qu’il élevait difficilement, ne lui rendait pas toujours la vie facile, mais qu’il aimait au-delà de tout. Ses câlins et ses caprices allaient diablement lui manquer.</p>
<p>– Tu vas faire quoi en mission ?<br/>– <strong>Me battre probablement</strong>…<br/>– <strong>Ah NON, je veux pas</strong>, s’écria d’un coup le petit garçon.<br/>– <strong>Mais Aiolia</strong>…<br/>–<strong> Je veux pas parce que… tu vas mourir sinon… et ça je veux pas.</strong></p>
<p>Cette fois, Aiolia pleurait bel et bien. Son aîné était désemparé. Comment le rassurer, sans non plus lui mentir qu’il mettait sa vie en danger à chaque mission ?</p>
<p>– <strong>Aiolia, écoute-moi. Si un jour, ou même demain, je viendrai à mourir, lève les yeux au ciel et regarde les étoiles. Tu verras que je vais bien, et que je souris à l’idée de voir quel grand chevalier tu es devenu. Je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi. On combattra ensemble quoi qu’il arrive.</strong><br/>– Je comprends pas, grand-frère, sanglotait l’enfant. Je veux pas que tu partes.<br/>– Je ne suis jamais loin de toi, Aiolia.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Aiolos est parti. Il t’a abandonné. Ça veut dire qu’il t’aime plus. C’est trop triste, dit sobrement Milo d’une voix faussement déprimée.<p>Aiolia, qui avait enfin arrêté de pleurer, reprit de plus belle. Il nicha sa tête dans ses genoux, sur le lit de la chambre qu’il allait partager avec d’autres enfants dans les prochains jours.</p>
<p>– Bravo Milo ! Il était enfin calme, je croyais que j’allais enfin pouvoir lire en paix, et tu le refais pleurer. Félicitation, t’es un as quand il s’agit d’égayer la vie des gens.<br/>– Rah Camus, grogna Milo, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser des mots que je ne connais pas. Arrête de faire ton intéressant, monsieur je-sais-tout.<br/>– J’y suis pour rien si ton vocabulaire est limité. Je ne vais pas certainement pas m’abaisser à ton niveau, c’est mauvais pour mes performances intellectuelles. Tiens d’ailleurs, je vais aller à côté de Shaka. Lui au moins, il fait pas de bruit et il est pas aussi bête que vous deux.<br/>– J’suis t’être bête mais toi t’es qu’un méchant, Camus. Beuuuuuh, tira la langue Milo lorsque le jeune français eut le dos tourné. Et Shaka, c’est rien qu’un feignasse qui reste assis toute la journée. C’est mon maître qui dit ça, que ceux qui restent assis sont rien que des feignasses. Bouuuuh, Camus, tu aimes un feignasse !</p>
<p>Mais Camus était déjà parti, laissant l’apprenti scorpion avec Aiolia toujours aussi recroquevillé sur lui-même, inconsolable depuis des heures, sa peluche lion serrée contre lui. Milo s’assit à ses côtés et passa amicalement un bras autour de ses épaules. Immédiatement, le châtain se pelotonna contre lui, en recherche de cette affection que lui donnait habituellement Aiolos. Milo lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il aimait bien lorsque Aiolos lui faisait ça. Ça faisait des guilis dans le dos, c’était trop bien.</p>
<p>– <strong>Je te le dis rien qu’à toi, mais tu seras toujours mon ami, Lia. Je le montrerai pas forcément, mais je serais toujours là pour toi, chaton pleurnicheur.</strong></p>
<p>En guise de réponse, Aiolia s’accrocha à la tunique de Milo.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~**</p>
</div>– Bon alors, tu choisis qui ? demanda Milo.<br/>– Huuuum…<p>Les deux garçons étaient assis en salle de classe et attendaient le début des cours théoriques de l’après-midi. La plupart des maîtres des apprentis étant en mission, les entrainements physiques étaient suspendus pour le moment, mais pas question de se rouler les pouces. C’était là une excellente opportunité pour remplir la tête de ces enfants et insister sur l’apprentissage de la lecture. Certains comme Aiolia ou Carlos avaient encore du mal.</p>
<p>– C’est pourtant si facile, se vantait régulièrement Camus.<br/>– Non mais écoutez-le, le premier de la classe, le narguait Milo en retour.</p>
<p>Même si en vrai, Milo avait un petit faible pour Camus qu’il trouvait bien joli.</p>
<p>– Moi je drague Camus, et toi Aiolia ? Tu as le choix entre Shaka, Mû et Carlos.<br/>– Je choisi Mû. Il est plus joli que Camus. On dirait presque une fille.<br/>– Bon choix, c’est vrai qu’il est joli. Bon, on est d’accord ? On leur donne un rendez-vous et on doit les embrasser. Celui qui échoue donne son goûter à l’autre pendant une semaine.<br/>– Mais je sais pas comment embrasser, moi.<br/>– C’est comme lorsque Aiolos nous fait des bisous, sauf que c’est sur la bouche. C’est mon maître qui me l’a dit.<br/>– Berk, mais c’est dégueu.<br/>– T’es pas cap ? Tu resteras toujours un bébé si tu n’embrasses pas.<br/>– Non, c’est pas vrai. Je vais le faire !<br/>– On se retrouve après nos rendez-vous à la fontaine. Tu me diras comment c’était et je te dirais comment c’était.<br/>– Je suis sûr que Camus va t’envoyer balader. Il est même pas sympa. Il en a que après Shaka.<br/>– Personne ne me résiste, Aiolia. Je suis un futur Scorpion, et les scorpions, ils séduisent qui ils veulent. C’est mon maître qui me l’a dit.<br/>– Peuh, n’importe quoi ! C’est moi qui vais gagner. Mû est un garçon trop gentil. Il dira jamais non.</p>
<p>A l’heure fixé du rendez-vous, Aiolia se rendit à la fontaine, l’air penaud, les mains dans les poches. Il y retrouva Milo dans le même état.</p>
<p>– Je t’interdis de te moquer, l’avertit l’apprenti scorpion.<br/>– Je le ferai pas.<br/>– Comme tu peux le voir, j’ai pas réussi à draguer Camus. <br/>– Tu as fait quoi ?<br/>– Je me suis assis à côté de lui et je lui ai demandé de m’apprendre des mots. Il a dit qu’il voulait pas perdre son temps et qu’il préférait aller avec Shaka, parce que lui, il est pas bête. Encore ce foutu blond ! Qu’est-ce qu’il a de plus que moi, hein ? Tu peux me le dire, Aiolia ?<br/>– C’est sûr, il t’arrive pas à la cheville. Camus se croit intelligent, mais il a rien compris.<br/>– Merci Aiolia, t’es un vrai ami, pleurnichait presque Milo qui se sentait humilié par celui sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu. Et de ton côté ?<br/>– Mû voulait pas. Il a dit que c’était Carlos son amoureux. Il parait que plus tard, il s’appellera Aldébaran, comme l’étoile principale de la constellation du Taureau. J’ai voulu insister mais il a dit qu’il allait se plaindre à son maitre pour « harcèlement sexuel ». J’ai pas compris mais ça avait l’air grave. Ça veut dire quoi ?<br/>– Oh j’ai déjà entendu mon maitre recevoir des plaintes pour ça, mais j’ai pas bien compris ce que c’était non plus.</p>
<p>Aiolia vint s’asseoir aux côtés de son ami sur la fontaine et les deux enfants soupirèrent.</p>
<p>– Donc Camus, son amoureux c’est Shaka, et Mû c’est Carlos, conclut Milo.<br/>– Il reste que nous deux qui avons personne. Personne ne veut devenir mon amoureux, et mon grand frère qui revient toujours pas… je veux qu’il revienne.</p>
<p>Cela faisait plus d’une semaine qu’Aiolos était parti. Même si je Grand Pope affirmait qu’il allait bien, Aiolia s’inquiétait atrocement et continuait de sangloter le soir, pouce en bouche, sa peluche lion contre son cœur, à prier Athéna pour le retour de son grand-frère.</p>
<p>– Moi aussi il me manque, dit Milo en passant son bras autour des épaules d’Aiolia. Hé chaton ?<br/>– Hum ?<br/>– Je peux pas remplacer Aiolos, mais si tu veux, je deviens ton amoureux. T’en dis quoi ?<br/>– Quoi ?<br/>– Puisque Mû a choisi le grand dadais, et que Camus préfère le feignasse, ben en fait, ils savent pas ce qu’ils ratent. On est les meilleurs, non ? Alors je veux que tu sois mon amoureux.<br/>– Mais ça veut dire que je dois t’embrasser sur la bouche ?<br/>– Seulement si tu veux.<br/>– Pourquoi pas ? J’ai envie d’essayer.</p>
<p>Les deux enfants s’échangèrent un chaste petit bisous avant de s’éloigner en rougissant.</p>
<p>– Berk, j’aime vraiment pas ça, dit Aiolia écœuré. Les grand, ils font vraiment ça ?<br/>– C’est ce qu’a dit mon maître. Mais ouais, c’est dégueu.</p>
<p>En vrai, les deux enfants avaient été plus troublés qu’ils ne voulaient bien l’admettre, mais ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour comprendre ces guilis ressentis dans leurs ventres.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~**</p>
</div>– Quoi, c’est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Aiolia, on va rien pouvoir lui acheter avec ça, protesta Milo en regardant les quelques pièces que lui montrait l’apprenti Lion.<br/>– Mais je ne sais pas où Aiolos cache ses sous, et il me reste que ça de mon argent de poche.<p>Les deux garçons avaient appris le succès de la mission des chevaliers et leur retour prochain. Trop heureux de revoir enfin son grand-frère, Aiolia voulait lui faire un cadeau pour le féliciter d’avoir réussi sa première mission. </p>
<p>– Bon, allons faire un tour au marché. On trouvera peut-être un truc par trop cher.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~**</p>
</div>– Ça fait seize, dit subitement Aiolia.<br/>– Quoi seize ? s’interrogea Milo assis à ses côtés.<br/>– Ça fait seize jours qu’Aiolos est parti.<br/>– T’as vraiment compté ? Je savais même pas que tu savais compter jusque-là.<br/>– T’es qu’un con, Milo.<br/>– J’adore t’embêter, chaton.<p>Les deux enfants s’étaient postés dehors pour y réviser leurs leçons en attendant le retour des chevaliers de mission. Ils étaient impatients de donner leur petit cadeau à Aiolos.</p>
<p>– Il me manque, dit Aiolia.<br/>– A moi aussi. <br/>– Tu crois que notre cadeau lui plaira ?<br/>– Quel cadeau ? demanda une voix derrière les deux garçons.</p>
<p>Ils se retournèrent vivement avant de se jeter ensemble sur le Sagittaire qui leur souriait. Son armure sur le dos, quelques blessures sur les bras et des pansements sur le visage, hormis cela, Aiolos semblait aller bien.</p>
<p>– Grand frère, grand frère, sanglotait Aiolia en se serrant sur son aîné. Tu es rentré ! Tu m’as manqué, ne me laisse plus jamais. Je t’aime grand-frère.<br/>– Calme-toi, Aiolia.<br/>– Aiolos, s’exclamait aussi Milo qui serrait également la taille du plus vieux. On s’est inquiété pour toi. Et comme promis, j’ai bien pris soin d’Aiolia.<br/>– C’est vrai, Aiolia ? demanda Aiolos.<br/>– Oui… Milo, il était toujours là pour sécher mes larmes. J’ai eu si peur, grand frère. Je veux plus que tu partes.<br/>– Là, calme-toi petit-frère, dit tendrement le Sagittaire en étreignant son cadet. Tu vois que je vais bien, non ? Milo, merci beaucoup d’avoir veillé sur lui.<br/>– A vos ordres, msieur ! C’était un plaisir, j’adore Aiolia. <br/>– C’est rassurant de savoir qu’il a un ami comme toi.<br/>– Et on a un cadeau pour toi, grand frère.</p>
<p>Les enfants tendirent une petite boite grossièrement emballée dans laquelle se trouvait simplement un long ruban rouge.</p>
<p>– Pardon, on avait pas beaucoup d’argent, alors on n’a trouvé que ça, s’excusa le jeune lion en baissant la tête.<br/>– C’est parfait, les garçons. Je suis très touché que vous ayez songé à me faire un cadeau.</p>
<p>Immédiatement, le Sagittaire noua le ruban autour de son front, lui donnant une allure très classe et virile. Il ressemblait à véritable guerrier légendaire.</p>
<p>– On dit que chaque combattant doit se démarquer. Je suis sûr qu’il n’y en a pas deux comme moi qui porte un ruban comme celui-là. Ce sera mon symbole fort. Merci infiniment les garçons, vous avez bien choisi, les remercia Aiolos en les serrant une fois de plus contre lui.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~**</p>
</div><i>13 ans avant la bataille du Sanctuaire</i><p>Les larmes de Milo coulaient abondement. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n’était pas possible. Pas lui ! Pas Aiolos ! C’était impensable, complètement impensable.</p>
<p>Aiolos du Sagittaire était l’homme le plus gentil qu’il connaisse. Le grand-frère de son meilleur ami, le vaillant chevalier d’or, le modèle des apprentis, un traitre ? Et pire encore, un traitre mort ? Non, ce n’était pas possible.</p>
<p>Milo se souvenait encore de son séjour chez lui l’année précédente. Probablement les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Déjà parce qu’il pouvait rester avec Aiolia, mais aussi parce que l’affection que lui avait donnée Aiolos avait réchauffé son cœur d’enfant. Il s’était senti bien et intégré dans cette famille. Milo adorait Aiolos comme un grand frère. </p>
<p>Qui allait frotter tendrement sa tignasse maintenant ? Qui allait lui raconter des contes le soir ? Qui allait les border, lui et Aiolia, avant de déposer un baiser sur leur front et leur souhaiter une bonne nuit ? </p>
<p>Lorsque son maître l’avait informé d’une grave affaire au Sanctuaire, les obligeant à rentrer en vitesse au domaine sacré, Milo n’avait pensé qu’à la possibilité de loger encore quelques jours au neuvième temple. Ce fut le choc lorsqu’il apprit ce qu’il se passait vraiment. Le choc lorsqu’il croisa le jeune chevalier du Capricorne, Shura, son armure encore imprégnée du sang d’Aiolos. Le choc lorsqu’il croisa le visage dévasté d’Aiolia. Le choc lorsqu’il entendit les gardes et les apprentis cracher sur l’homme qu’ils admiraient encore hier.</p>
<p>Milo pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le temple du Scorpion. Il n’était qu’un orphelin sans famille, sans attache, et pourtant il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu une personne chère. Aiolos était vraiment important pour lui. C’était comme s’il faisait le deuil d’un membre de sa famille. Heureusement, il lui restait Aiolia…</p>
<p>Aiolia, dans quel état devait-il être en ce moment ? Après tout, c’était lui le vrai frère d’Aiolos. C’était avec lui que l’apprenti Lion vivait au quotidien. Avec lui qu’il s’entrainait chaque jour. L’univers entier d’Aiolia venait littéralement de s’effondrer.</p>
<p>Milo se souvenait parfaitement combien son ami était triste lorsqu’Aiolos avait été envoyé plusieurs jours en mission. Quelle devait être sa souffrance maintenant que son grand frère était parti pour toujours, et qu’en plus il était devenu un paria, une ignominie ? Aiolia devait être une épave, à juste titre, et Milo se sentait le devoir de surmonter sa propre peine pour aller le soulager, ne serait-ce qu’un peu.</p>
<p>« <i>Milo, je te confie Aiolia</i>, lui avait dit Aiolos le jour où il était parti pour sa première mission. <i>Vous avez le même âge, mais je sens que tu as les épaules plus solides. Aiolia est fort. Il deviendra, j’en suis sûr, un bien meilleur chevalier que je ne le suis. Mais il est très sensible, et c’est avec toi qu’il s’entend le mieux. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Je suis vraiment content et rassuré qu’il ait un ami comme toi</i>. »</p>
<p>Milo éclata de nouveau en sanglot, expulsant encore sa peine et sa douleur avant de s’essuyer les yeux.</p>
<p>– Je te le promets, Aiolos. Je veillerai toujours sur lui.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~**</p>
</div><i>12 ans avant la bataille du Sanctuaire</i><p>Agé de huit ans, Aiolia, apprenti chevalier, aspirant à l’armure d’or du Lion, avançait dans la salle du trône, le regard fixe et déterminé. Il se présenta devant le Grand Pope et posa respectueusement un genou à terre.</p>
<p>– Vous m’avez fait appeler, Grand Pope ?<br/>– Oui Aiolia, dit le patriarche d’une voix douce que peu lui connaissait, fait assez étrange en soit. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.<br/>– Je vais bien, merci de vous en soucier.<br/>– J’ai cru comprendre que tu battais tous tes opposants dans l’arène, avec beaucoup de violence.<br/>– N’est-ce pas la règle ? Je me dois d’être le plus fort, de hisser encore plus haut ma puissance afin de me montrer digne d’endosser Leo et enfin laver mon honneur.<br/>– Je comprends le fardeau qui te pèse, Aiolia. Il n’est pas facile d’être le frère d’un traitre.</p>
<p>A ces mots, l’enfant se raidit. Il concevait encore mal que son grand-frère, ce chevalier exemplaire, ait pu trahir le Sanctuaire. Pourtant, les faits étaient là, et tout le monde se plaisait à le lui rappeler, à lui faire payer les fautes d’un autre.</p>
<p>Si au départ, Aiolia voulait encore croire en son aîné, trouver une raison à tout ça, il avait vite changé d’avis à force de subir les brimades et le harcèlement quotidien de ses pairs. Sa naïveté enfantine avait laissé place à un incontrôlable ressentiment.</p>
<p>Progressivement, son amour inexorable pour Aiolos changeait, se transformant en haine. Aiolia avait brûlé chaque souvenir de lui, prouvant ainsi à tous qu’il se détachait totalement de ce traitre et reniait tout lien avec lui. Aiolia n’était pas comme Aiolos. Lui ne trahirait jamais le Sanctuaire.</p>
<p>– Aiolos nous a causés beaucoup de torts, c’est vrai, dit le Grand Pope. Cependant Aiolia, je ne veux pas que tu l’oublies...<br/>– Je m’efforce chaque jour de l’oublier, répondit hargneusement l’apprenti en coupant son supérieur.</p>
<p>Parler de son aîné lui était insupportable et déclenchait en lui une myriade d'émotions négatives, allant de la tristesse au dégout. Aiolia ne voulait plus, plus jamais entendre parler de lui.</p>
<p>– Et tout le Sanctuaire devrait faire de même, poursuivit le plus jeune. Cette erreur n’aurait même pas dû exister…<br/>– Aiolia, je t’en prie, arrête, ordonna doucement le Pope.<br/>– Pardonnez mon langage, Grand Pope, mais j’enrage lorsque je pense à lui. Imaginez-vous seulement ce que je subis par sa faute ?<br/>– Je le sais, Aiolia, et je te sais également assez fort pour surmonter tout cela. Après tout, tu n’es pas n’importe qui.</p>
<p>Le patriarche, ou plutôt Saga, avait envie de dire qu'Aiolia était le frère d’un héros, mais cet aveu ne ferait que plonger l’apprenti dans une rage plus forte encore. Même s'il n'était encore qu'en apprentissage, les légendes disaient bien de se méfier des crocs du féroce Lion. </p>
<p>L’usurpateur se leva de son trône volé et se rapprocha de l’enfant. Il s’accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule.</p>
<p>– J’ai remarqué que tu remportais tous tes duels dans l’arène.<br/>– Oui, la défaite ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.<br/>– C’est bien, tu es très fort. Je le sens dans ton aura encore immature. Les crocs du Lion sortiront bientôt. Ce jour-là, plus personne ne te vaincra, et Leo te reconnaîtra comme son porteur. Tu as eu un bon professeur.<br/>– Je m’entraîne seul.<br/>– Je sais, mais tu n’as pas tout appris tout seul, Aiolia. </p>
<p>L’apprenti ne répondit pas, préférant se taire pour ne pas laisser sa colère exploser une fois de plus.</p>
<p>– Ecoute Aiolia, ce qu'a fait Aiolos envers le Sanctuaire est impardonnable, certes. Cependant, je ne veux pas que tu oublies qu’il était un bon frère et bon maître. Il t’a élevé alors qu’il était très jeune. Il t’a donné de l’amour, et il t’a appris ce que tu dois savoir sur le cosmos et la puissance des chevaliers. Il a rempli son devoir de tuteur et de professeur. Crois-moi, j’en connais qui n’ont pas eu la même chance que toi.</p>
<p>En disant cela, Saga ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à son jumeau disparu qu'il avait lâchement abandonné dans une prison mortelle au lieu d’essayer de comprendre son mal-être et l’aider. L’ancien gémeau avait tout foiré avec son propre frère. Un méfait de plus dans sa longue liste de péchés. Par Athéna, Kanon lui manquait atrocement. Avait-il survécu ? Il n’en savait rien. Son corps n’avait pas été retrouvé au Cap sounion, mais il ne sentait son essence cosmique nulle part. </p>
<p>Saga sortit de ses pensées mélancoliques pour reporter de nouveau son attention sur l’apprenti qui le regardait avec incrédulité, comme s’il venait de dire la pire ânerie du monde. Aiolia, le précieux petit-frère de son meilleur ami. Saga ne savait que trop bien combien Aiolos l’adorait. Lorsqu'ils partaient ensemble en mission loin du Sanctuaire, le Sagittaire ne cessait de parler de lui, tel un parent complètement gaga de son enfant. Et il regardait sans se lasser des photos du jeune lion qu’il emmenait partout. Son amour pour son cadet était sans limite et se respirait à des mètres autour de lui. Saga s’en voulait terriblement d’avoir fait exécuter cet homme au cœur pur, d’avoir privé ce jeune garçon de sa seule famille, et en plus d’avoir éveillé en lui une telle aigreur envers Aiolos. Comment Saga pouvait-il survivre alors qu’Aiolos était mort ? Y avait-il réellement une justice en ce monde ?</p>
<p>– Grand Pope ? s'interrogea Aiolia.<br/>– Il n’y avait pas que du négatif. S’il-te-plait Aiolia, je ne te demande pas de l’excuser, mais de garder en toi le souvenir d’un frère aimant, pas celui d’un chevalier déchu, d’accord ? Ne l’oublie pas complètement, car il t’a apporté des choses qui te serviront toute ta vie. Je veux que tu regardes tes souvenirs heureux avec lui avec bienveillance, et non avec colère.<br/>– Je ne sais pas, Grand Pope.<br/>– Fais ce que tu veux de mes paroles. Médite-les le temps qu’il faudra. Le choix final t’appartient complètement. Maintenant, tu peux disposer.<br/>– Grand Pope, s’inclina respectueusement l’apprenti en quittant la salle.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’il quitta la pièce, le Grand Pope ôta son masque, révélant un visage doux imprégné d’une grande tristesse.</p>
<p>– Je suis désolé, mon ami. C’est le moins que je puisse faire pour Aiolia, dit Saga les larmes aux yeux. Si seulement je pouvais mourir, si seulement l’autre me laissait mourir. Je regrette de n’avoir pu te sauver, Aiolos. Pardonne-moi. Moi aussi je t’aimais, je t’aimais éperdument.</p>
<p>Dans les escaliers, Aiolia n’avait pas quitté son air renfrogné, plus en colère même par les mots du Pope. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait au patriarche ? Lui évoquer Aiolos dont il s’efforçait de se détacher était une torture pour lui. </p>
<p>Bien sûr qu’il se souvenait de son gentil grand-frère. Encore maintenant, il avait bien du mal à associer celui qui l’avait élevé au traitre du Sanctuaire. Pourtant, c’était bien la même personne. Depuis le début, Aiolia avait été berné et manipulé par Aiolos qui jouait les gentils grand frère pour endormir sa vigilance. Quel idiot il avait été ! Aiolia se sentait stupide, et il préférait penser qu’il avait toujours été seul plutôt qu’avec lui.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’il passa le temple du Sagittaire, il accéléra le pas, préférant ne pas s’attarder en ces lieux où il avait connu des moments heureux avec son ainé. Enfin, heureux ? Juste une illusion crée par ce sale traitre.</p>
<p>– Salut chaton, l’interpella une voix moqueuse lorsqu’il arriva au niveau des dortoirs des apprentis.</p>
<p>Milo était adossé à un mur. Il avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois, et sa silhouette s’était indéniablement raffermie. Il avait huit ans comme lui mais en paraissait dix ou onze.</p>
<p>– Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, grogna Aiolia. On est plus des gamins.<br/>– J’arrêterai le jour où tu deviendras un vrai lion. En attendant, t’es rien qu’un chaton qui siffle après ceux qui l’embêtent.<br/>– T’as p’t’être grandi mais tu es toujours aussi con, Milo.</p>
<p>Aiolos n’aimait pas lorsqu’il employait des mots vulgaires, mais Aiolia n’en avait plus rien à foutre maintenant.</p>
<p>– Pfff, je préfère même pas répondre à ce genre de provocation. Je te propose de régler ça à la loyale, demain dans l’arène. Les autres disent que tu les maraves. Ça sera pas si simple avec moi, tu sais.<br/>– J’en attends pas moins de toi, sourit cette fois Aiolia, plutôt excité par ce duel. Enfin, je vais avoir l’impression de m’entrainer sérieusement. Au fait, depuis quand tu es là ?<br/>– Depuis ce matin. Mon maître est parti en mission et donc me voilà.  Tu n’arrives pas encore sentir les cosmos ?<br/>– Oh ta gueule! J’ai pas un maître pour me guider, je te signale. Je me démerde tout seul.</p>
<p>Pas de référence à Aiolos qui lui avait enseigné les bases. Milo avait bien remarqué lui-aussi combien son ami avait changé depuis la dernière fois, notamment son visage qui avait perdu toute sa candeur propre à l’enfance, mais il se garda bien de faire la remarque. Aiolia vivait son deuil et ses épreuves à sa manière, et Milo serait juste un soutien.</p>
<p>– J’ai hâte de voir les résultats d’un gars qui s’entraine en roue libre alors, dit Milo en arborant le même sourire combattif que son ami. Si je gagne, tu mangeras des concombres.<br/>– D’accord, et si c’est moi qui gagne, tu mangeras de l’ail.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~**</p>
</div><i>1 mois après la bataille du Sanctuaire… <strong>16+</strong></i><p>Aiolia s’agenouilla devant la pierre tombale que l’on venait d’ériger dans le cimetière aux abords du Sanctuaire. Enfin il pouvait se recueillir, même si Aiolos n’était pas réellement là. Enfin il avait un endroit où il pouvait de nouveau parler à son frère, déposer des fleurs et des offrandes.</p>
<p>– Bonjour grand frère, tu vas bien ? C’est un peu bête de demander ça, rit le Lion. J’ai tellement de choses à te dire. Ça fait treize ans que j’attends de te parler. Je t’ai haï, je t’ai renié, j’ai craché sur ton souvenir. Puis j’ai regretté mes paroles et mon ressentiment envers toi en apprenant la vérité. Je suis passé par toutes les émotions avant de revenir à ma première. Je t’aime grand frère, je t’adore. Dans le fond, j’ai jamais pu oublier le grand frère que tu étais. Tu me manques, tu me manques depuis le jour où tu m’as quitté… ah ben voilà, je pleure, renifla le Lion. Milo va encore se moquer de moi. Tu sais, Milo et moi, on s’entend toujours très bien, trop bien même… oh là là, je rougis maintenant. Changeons de sujet. Tiens, regarde, je t’ai apporté des concombres à la crème au yahourt. Tu adorais ça, n’est-ce pas ? Bon, moi y a pas moyen, je déteste toujours ce légume. Milo a essayé toutes les combinaisons pour me faire aimer, mais rien à faire.</p>
<p>Aiolia sourit en pensant à son ami, qui était devenu bien plus que son ami.</p>
<p>Il reporta son attention sur la pierre tombale qu’il caressa du plat de sa main.</p>
<p>– <strong>J’espère que tu es fier de moi, grand frère</strong>. Tu ne cesseras jamais d’être un modèle pour moi. Je t’aime, dit-il encore en s’approchant pour embrasser la pierre. Je dois y aller. A la prochaine fois.</p>
<p>Il rentra au huitième temple dans lequel il logeait depuis la fin des batailles, celui-ci ayant bien moins reçu de dégâts que le sien. Il croisa Milo qui le rejoignit dans la pièce principale, tout juste vêtu d'un peignoir.</p>
<p>– Salut chaton.<br/>– Tu te lèves à peine ? Il est presque midi ! Après s’être fait battre par une bande de gamins en armure de bronze et après avoir combattu pour le mauvais camp, on pourrait au moins se montrer un peu plus responsable, tu ne crois pas ?<br/>– T’es trop sérieux, Aiolia. Relax, notre Déesse est rentrée au Japon et s’occupe de soigner les gamins, alors on peut bien se permettre un peu de bon temps. Je t’avoue que j’ai très envie de profiter de cette liberté pour m’occuper de toi, dit le Scorpion en se rapprochant de son amant.</p>
<p>Aiolia le laissa s’approcher et embrassa chastement les lèvres de son petit-ami. Le contact ne l’écœurait plus comme lorsqu’il avait six ans. Est-ce que cela l’avait réellement écœuré d’ailleurs ? Milo et lui sortaient ensemble depuis trois ans, et le Lion avait comme la sensation qu’il l’avait toujours aimé et désiré.</p>
<p>– Tu vas bien, Milo ? voulut s’assurer le cinquième gardien.<br/>– Comment ça ?<br/>– Tu encaisses bien le coup ? On s’est fait manipuler en beauté. Beaucoup de nos compagnons sont morts, dont Camus avec qui tu t’entendais bien.<br/>– Va plutôt dire ça à Shaka. Il passe son temps à méditer devant sa tombe. Il joue les impassibles, mais c’est bien lui le plus touché par la mort de notre glaçon national.<br/>– Je ne parle pas de Shaka là, mais de toi.<br/>– Ça va, Lia. Il fait continuer à vivre pour notre Déesse, pour porter l’espoir de ce monde. D’autres combats nous attendent, et penser à ça m’empêche de sombrer dans la mélancolie.<br/>– Grand frère avait raison. Tu as des épaules bien plus solides que moi.</p>
<p>Aiolia sentait ses yeux s’embuer.</p>
<p>– Je regrette Milo. Je regrette tellement. Ma haine envers mon frère qui n’avait lieu d’être. Avoir laissé Saga me toucher de son illusion diabolique et ainsi blesser et ralentir Seiya. Avoir tué injustement Cassios. Avoir laissé les bronzes avancer seul au lieu de les accompagner, essayer de convaincre certains de nos confrères. J’aurais peut-être pu en sauver quelques-uns, comme Shura.<br/>– Je croyais que tu détestais Shura. Après tout, c’est lui qui a mortellement blessé Aiolos.<br/>– Shura n’a fait que son devoir, pensant servir la justice. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir alors que j’ai moi-même haï et renié Aiolos durant des années. Shura était un fervent et honorable chevalier. Il ne méritait pas de mourir, pas plus que Camus.<br/>– Camus a choisi de mourir pour enseigner l’ultime technique des glaces à Hyoga. C’est son choix. Franchement, il a jamais changé depuis l’époque où on avait six ans. Toujours à crâner et faire son idiot. Jusqu'au bout, il aura pris ses airs supérieurs.<br/>– Milo...<br/>– Chaton...</p>
<p>Les deux hommes s’étreignirent, en demande évidente de tendresse pour oublier les horreurs et erreurs passées.</p>
<p>– Il faut avancer maintenant. Je ne reculerai devant rien dorénavant, déclara Aiolia.<br/>– Ah vraiment ? Tu es prêt à tout ?<br/>– Oui.<br/>– Même à manger des concombres ?<br/>– Pour la millième fois Milo, je n’aime pas ça, soupira le Lion.<br/>– Aujourd’hui, je t’en ai préparé un spécial. Impossible que tu refuses d’y goûter.<br/>– J’aimerai bien voir ça.<br/>– Et bien, juge par toi-même, dit Milo en ouvrant subitement son peignoir. T'en penses quoi ?<br/>– Mais qu’est-ce que...</p>
<p>Entre ses jambes, Milo exhibait un magnifique phallus couleur vert concombre. Mais comment avaient-il réussi à le faire changer de couleur comme ça ?</p>
<p>– Alors, envie de goûter à ce concombre ? demanda le Scorpion d’un ton suave en remuant le bassin.<br/>– Euuuuuuuh… non, trancha net Aiolia.<br/>– Roh allez. Mon chaton, je l’ai fait exprès pour toi.<br/>– Tu vas m’expliquer comme tu as réussi à… lui donner cette couleur ?<br/>– Je l’ai imbibé de blanc d’œuf coloré avec du colorant.<br/>– T’as pas peur que la couleur s’imprègne ? Non parce que là, non merci quoi.<br/>– Hein ? Mais… mon chaton, tu vas pas me faire ça !<br/>– Je n’aime pas les concombres, Milo. Alors remballe-moi ça.<br/>– T’es toujours un bébé, Aiolia.<br/>– C’est celui qui le dit qui l’est, d’abord ! répliqua Aiolia, se souvenant du vieux conseil de son frère.</p>
<p>Le Scorpion, dépité et scotché, sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se reprendre.</p>
<p>– Bon bon, d’accord, j’ai compris. Ton palais n’aime pas le concombre. Je n’essaierai plus jamais de t’en faire passer par la bouche… Mais par l’autre côté, c’est ok ?</p>
<p>Il y eu un blanc gênant avant qu’Aiolia ne lâche sa bombe.</p>
<p>– T’es qu’un con, Milo. </p>
<p>Il pouvait bien se montrer grossier maintenant qu’il était adulte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p>
<p>J’avoue, après la blague du phallus concombre que Milo propose de passer par derrière plutôt que par devant (worst joke ever), je ne savais pas comment finir cet OS, avant de me souvenir de l’insulte que dit Aiolia à Milo depuis l’enfance.</p>
<p>L’histoire peut paraitre assez peu approfondie. J’ai juste écrit, écrit et écrit tout ce qui me passait par la tête, et en vrai, je me suis vachement faite plaisir avec cet OS. Je ne pensais pas que j’aurais le temps d’écrire la scène entre Aiolia et Saga (qui me tenait à cœur, pour montrer que par moment le good Saga reprenait le dessus, mais concrètement ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ce que l’autre avait engendré, alors il intervenait ainsi), et aussi la scène où Milo pleure la mort d’Aiolos. </p>
<p>J’avais vu un fanart du jeune Milo qui pleure mais avec un regard fier tout de même. Je me suis demandé qui pleurait Milo avant de penser à Aiolos. Ce pourquoi, en début de chapitre, j’insiste sur le fait que Milo est en demande affection que lui donne bien volontiers Aiolos. N’oublions pas que ce sont des enfants.</p>
<p>Sinon, j’aime l’idée que le maître de Milo lui apprend de la merde. Et j’aime aussi l’idée que le bandeau d’Aiolos est un cadeau de son petit frère.</p>
<p>Je voulais vraiment mettre en avant le ressentiment d’Aiolia lorsqu’il croit qu’Aiolos est un traitre, car c’est l’impression que j’ai eu la première fois que j’ai vu l’anime. Qu’il se souvient effectivement d’un frère fort, patient et aimant, mais juste après il dit « sale traitre ». J’imagine la douleur de Aiolia pris entre ces deux sentiments : son adoration pour son frère et sa haine envers le chevalier déchu qui lui cause bien des brimades et du harcèlement.</p>
<p>Lorsque Milo dit à Aiolia : « Aiolos est parti, il t’a abandonné, ça veut dire qu’il t’aime plus. C’est trop triste », c’est juste que j’imaginais Milo dire ça exactement comme le personnage « Tristesse » du film Vice-versa (et qui dit un truc similaire sur le père de Riley). Pour le coup, c’est sûr, c’est pas rassurant envers Aiolia, mais je rappelle que c’est des gosses et que les boulettes sont normales. Milo voulait faire de l’humour et a bien tout foiré.</p>
<p>Dans la première scène, Aiolia qui a peur du concombre est une petite référence à ces vidéos virales où l’on voit des chats sursauter à cause de concombre posé par terre. Même si l’explication scientifique dit que la peur du chat n’est pas la faute du concombre mais de l’effet surprise.</p>
<p>Je m’excuse si les dialogues de Milo et Aiolia enfants sont difficilement compréhensibles. Les phrases mal construites sont volontaires. Ce sont des mômes de 6 ans.</p>
<p>Comme vous pouvez le voir, on voit dans cet OS un semblant de Camus x Shaka et de Aldé x Mû (parce que Carlos est Aldé, vous l’avez bien compris) qui sont des ships qu’affectionnent Koyalau. Ptit clin d’œil du coup.</p>
<p>Je n’avais pas d’idée pour le titre, mais comme le concombre est un genre de cornichon… bah voilà quoi !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. DDN - Confession le soir de noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Réponse au défi de noël : Thème des fêtes</p>
<p>Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Valentine</p>
<p>Univers : Canon The lost Canvas, se passe plusieurs années avant la guerre sainte, alors que les deux spectres n’ont pas encore été rappelés par Hadès.</p>
<p>Genre : Romance légère</p>
<p>Note de l’auteur : Petit rappel venant de The Lost Canvas. Avant de devenir des spectres, Valentine semblait vivre au même endroit que Rhadamanthe qui était un fils de bonne famille, et il semblait même déjà le servir et être dévoué à lui. Personnellement, j'aime bien cette idée qu'ils se connaissaient déjà avant de devenir des spectres. Cela renforce à mes yeux toute la dévotion (et l'amour) de Valentine pour Rhadamanthe.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Jeune maître, je vous aime.</p>
<p>Edward Clifford, héritier d’une noble famille, regardait son valet attitré avec une neutralité qui lui correspondait bien.</p>
<p>– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Tomas ?<br/>– J’ai conscience de l’impureté de mes mots. Par le Seigneur, je ne devrais même plus vous adresser la parole et vous regarder est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai si peur de croiser votre regard austère, même si votre férocité me charme grandement... oh mais dis-je ? Veuillez me pardonner, jeune maître. Vous emballez mon cœur depuis bien trop longtemps et je ne pouvais plus garder ce secret pour moi. Mais je vous jure, loin de moi l’intention de vous mettre dans l’embarras. Je n’attends rien de vous, j’avais juste besoin de vous le dire. Par pitié, jeune maître, ne me faites pas renvoyer. Ma place est auprès de vous. J’ai terriblement besoin de vous. Je vous en supplie...<br/>– Ça suffit, Tomas. Cesse donc ces lamentations. Elles sont indignes de mon valet.</p>
<p> Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, Tomas Smith, dont la famille se trouvait au service des Clifford depuis des générations, s’inclina exagérément devant celui qu’il servait depuis ses huit ans et qui l’avait toujours fasciné. Quelle prestance, quel charisme, quel génie ! Edward était brillant, ingénieux, puissant. A dix-sept ans, il provoquait bien des montagnes d’admiration auprès de ces dames, mais l’héritier ne semblait nullement intéressé par une éventuelle liaison. Encore étudiant en droit, il se devait d’abord de terminer ses études afin de mieux reprendre le flambeau de sa famille. Et lui, Tomas, qui l’admirait et l’idolâtrait depuis son enfance, serait là, éternellement à ses côtés, le regardant évoluer dans la grande société, là où était la place de cet homme majestueux.</p>
<p>Parfait, il était tout simplement parfait.</p>
<p>– Pardonnez-moi, jeune maître. Je suis juste terrifié à l'idée de vous perdre.<br/>– Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons.</p>
<p>Edward releva le visage rouge de son valet en le tenant par le menton. Tomas était bien plus petit que lui. Il tremblait d’appréhension, à la fois impressionné par l’homme en face de lui et excité par ce contact. Être touché par Edward Clifford, même du bout des doigts, mais quel honneur ! Tomas se sentait chauffer à l’endroit même où son maitre avait posé ses phalanges.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ce soir, Tomas ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a décidé ?<br/>– Je ne sais pas, jeune maître. C’est le soir de noël. L'ambiance dans le manoir était bonne. Même votre père riait de bon cœur, et vous avez les traits bien moins tirés que d’habitude. Chaque année, à l’approche des festivités, vous adoptez une démarche bien plus décontractée. Vous voir ainsi m’a donné du courage.<br/>– Tu es vraiment observateur.<br/>– Je suis avant tout votre dévoué serviteur. Il est de mon devoir de savoir déchiffrer chacune de vos expressions et pouvoir ainsi mieux répondre à vos besoins. Vous sembliez vraiment heureux ce soir, satisfait d’avoir donné du bonheur à votre mère en lui offrant cette eau de toilette. Par le Seigneur, j’ai cru défaillir en vous voyant sourire lorsque nous sommes sortis pour acheter ce présent. Vous aviez l’air d’un ange, comme ceux disposés autour de la crèche.<br/>– Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, Tomas. Je n’ai rien d’un ange. Tu devrais savoir que je suis loin d’être tendre. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux éprouver quelque chose pour moi.<br/>– Je vous aime jeune maître, s’empressa de dire le valet. Je vous aime, je vous aime. J’aime votre physique avantageux bien sûr, mais j’aime aussi vos valeurs, votre volonté à toute épreuve. C’est un tel honneur pour moi de vous servir. Je ne rêve que de demeurer éternellement à côtés et vous voir briller. <br/>– Tu me gênes, Tomas.<br/>– Pardonnez-moi. </p>
<p>Depuis qu’il parlait, le valet baissait la tête, regardant sans cesse le sol.</p>
<p>– Lève la tête, Tomas.</p>
<p>Le valet s’exécuta.</p>
<p>– Qu’est-ce que tu déchiffres actuellement chez moi ?<br/>– De l’incompréhension, de l’hésitation aussi, et encore cette petite allégresse qui accompagne noël.<br/>– Je vois, c’est assez impressionnant.<br/>– Un tel compliment venant de votre part, jeune maître, c'est vraiment noël. Pardonnez mon excitation, mais nous sommes là à parler normalement alors que je viens de me déclarer à vous, et en plus vous me faites des louanges. Je sens que je pourrais mourir de bonheur.<br/>– Tu en fais trop, Tomas.<br/>– Pardonnez-moi.<br/>– Arrête de t’excuser.</p>
<p>L’héritier tourna les yeux vers la maison familiale d’où on y entendait encore des exclamations et des rires. Une large couronne de gui avait été déposée sur la porte d’entrée. Des figurines d’anges et d’animaux étaient postées derrières les fenêtres, et à l’intérieur, dans la pièce principale, trônait un grand sapin décoré, rendant l’atmosphère du vaste logis bien plus chaleureuse que le reste de l’année. </p>
<p>Habituellement, l’ambiance au manoir était stricte et rigide. Edward avait baigné dans ce milieu intransigeant depuis son enfance. Son père était autoritaire, perfectionniste, des traits qu’il avait indéniablement hérité. Il n’hésitait pas à blesser son fils lors des entrainements d’escrime. Quant à sa mère, elle n’en était pas moins intransigeante sur les bonnes manières et la façon de se tenir en société. Les apparences étaient hautement importantes dans le milieu, et la moindre erreur lui valait des coups, des privations de nourriture et autres corrections humiliantes et douloureuses que Tomas s’empressait de soigner avec efficacité.</p>
<p>Fort heureusement, Edward était un héritier brillant qui tenait à faire honneur à sa famille. Il n’avait eu que peu d’occasion de se faire martyriser par ses géniteurs. </p>
<p>– J’avoue, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, j’aime noël. Tout est tellement plus serein. Cette tranquillité me ressource le corps et l’esprit, dit Edward, le regard dirigé vers le manoir. Tomas, si tu m’avais fait ta déclaration ailleurs dans l’année, sans doute que je ne serais pas aussi calme, à réfléchir quoi faire pour te faire le moins de mal.</p>
<p>Tomas avait envie de pleurer. Ainsi, son jeune maître repoussait ses avances. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d’espérer, ne serait-ce qu’un peu.</p>
<p>Ça y est, les larmes coulaient. </p>
<p>– Ne pleure pas, Tomas.<br/>– Pardon, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je vous aime tellement, jeune maître. Pitié, ne me renvoyez pas.<br/>– Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il n’existe personne de plus compétent que toi pour me servir. Relève la tête, Tomas Smith. Mon valet ne s’apitoie pas de la sorte. Il lève la tête et les yeux pour me regarder, me cerner, et ainsi mieux me servir. Fais-le, Tomas.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme à la chevelure rose s’exécuta. Les ordres de son jeune maître étaient absolus. Jamais il ne les remettrait en cause. Jamais il ne s’opposerait à lui, encore moins lorsqu’Edward se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser.</p>
<p>Tomas écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s’attendait pas à cela. Pourtant, c’était bien les lèvres de son jeune maître sur les siennes. Elles étaient rêches, insistantes, un peu rudes comme cet homme qu’il idolâtrait, exactement comme il les imaginait. </p>
<p>L’euphorie submergea Tomas, le noyant complètement dans une mer de délice. Ces frissons dans son dos, cette torsion dans son ventre, cette excitation entre ses jambes, cette impression de bien-être, de bonheur ultime, de rêve accompli. Pas de doute, il aimait Edward Clifford. Ses sentiments n’étaient pas factices, falsifiés par l’admiration et le respect. Il l’aimait, il l’aimait au-delà de toute chose en ce monde. Et cet homme-là l’embrassait doucement.</p>
<p>C’était vraiment un miracle de noël.</p>
<p>Tomas apprécia le contact. Une de ses mains pinça sa cuisse. Il eut mal et grimaça. Ce n’était donc pas un rêve. Son jeune maître était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser, et même de passer ses doigts rugueux parsemés de cors dans ses cheveux. Le toucher était divin, à l’instar de cet homme. Tomas avait toujours vu son maître entouré d’une aura particulière, comme s’il était promis à un destin exceptionnel. Quel homme fabuleux ! </p>
<p>Plus confiant, le valet répondit enfin à l’embrassade. Il bougea ses lèvres au même rythme que celles de son partenaire et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Plus rien ne l’arrêtait. Son vœu le plus cher venait de s’exaucer en cette nuit de noël.</p>
<p>– Encore jeune maître, je vous en supplie, souffla Tomas entre deux baisers. J’en ai tellement rêvé. Je vous aime tellement.<br/>– Tu es bien demandeur, Tomas.<br/>– Est-ce que cela vous déplait ? Dîtes-moi et je m'arrête immédiatement.<br/>– Non, je dirais même que c'est assez plaisant.</p>
<p>Pas de sourire en disant cela, mais un nouveau baiser qui donna toujours la même ivresse à Tomas. Il n’en demandait pas plus, c’était plus que suffisant. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du plus âgé. Quelques soupirs accompagnèrent ce nouvel échange. Existait-il meilleure satisfaction que d’être embrassé par cet homme merveilleux ? Il pouvait se passer n’importe quoi maintenant, Tomas se sentait heureux et accompli.</p>
<p>– Jeune maître, chuchota le valet lorsqu’ils se séparèrent.<br/>– Tomas…</p>
<p>La foudre sembla soudainement tomber sur eux. </p>
<p>En une fraction de seconde, l’atmosphère douce et suave avaient changé. L’allégresse des cœurs aussi. </p>
<p>Fini la douce chaleur induite par noël. Fini la lumière dans leur vie. Une aura sombre et lugubre entourait dorénavant les deux hommes.</p>
<p>Tomas se recula de plusieurs pas avant de s’agenouiller devant son jeune maître.</p>
<p>– Seigneur Rhadamanthe, dit-il tout bas.</p>
<p>Les traits d’Edward Clifford s’étaient encore raidis. Le noble et âpre héritier n’était rien à côté du féroce juge des Enfers. </p>
<p>Edward, ou plutôt Rhadamanthe, détourna les yeux vers le manoir d’où on y entendait encore des rires et de la bonne humeur.</p>
<p>– Tu sais ce que nous devons faire, Valentine, dit le blond.<br/>– Oui, mon Seigneur.<br/>– Dépêchons-nous. Je m’impatiente de retourner auprès de notre Seigneur et notre cheffe. </p>
<p>Leur baiser était derrière eux, dernier souvenir de leur vie humaine. Et pourtant, Tomas, ou plutôt Valentine, ressentait toujours ce sentiment infaillible envers son maître.</p>
<p>Son amour pour lui n’était pas une faiblesse de son cœur humain. Il était réel et non pas factice. Jusqu’au bout de sa vie humaine ou spectrale, il aimerait profondément cet homme majestueux, et il ferait tout pour l’élever, car la place de Rhadamanthe se trouvait aux sommets.</p>
<p>– La fête est terminée, dit Rhadamanthe en concentrant son pouvoir dans sa main avant de le jeter vers le manoir, le détruisant entièrement sur le coup. Voici mon ultime présent.<br/>– Et joyeux noël, poursuivit Valentine, nullement ému par l’effondrement du lieu où il avait grandi, où sa famille et celle de son maître qu’il respectait venaient de périr.</p>
<p>Pour lui, il n’y avait que son maître qui comptait. Lui et lui seul.</p>
<p>Les autres pouvaient bien mourir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. DDN - Paradis festif</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Défi de noël : « Perso gender swap », vous inversez le sexe d'un personnage au choix</p><p>Défi de noël : « Personnages qu'on voit rarement ensemble », mettez à l'honneur des personnages dont leur apparition ensemble est peu commune</p><p>Défi de noël : « Perso/ship que vous détestez », vous écrivez un texte sur un personnage ou un ship que vous avez en horreur</p><p>Défi de noël : « Monde à l'envers », avec ce défi, vous allez à l'encontre de ce qu'on connait du canon, vous "inversez" certains faits</p><p>Personnages : Hadès &amp; ses spectres… enfin ses anges, Zélos x Rhadamanthe</p><p>Univers : Canon divergeant série origine, ici tout est inversé</p><p>Genre : Humour absurde et décalé, à lire en vous déconnectant le cerveau</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Pour ne pas spoiler l’OS, les détails par rapport au défi de noël seront dévoilés après.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minuit sonnait. Les confettis volèrent, la nouvelle année commençai, et au Paradis, l’ambiance y était plus que festive. Il n’y avait bien qu’en ces lieux que l’on célébrait encore ce genre de festivités. Sur Terre, depuis qu’Athéna y avait posé sa domination tyrannique, faire la fête était interdit sous peine d’emprisonnement direct. Pas d’exécution, non. Mourir était une bénédiction. Le défunt arrivait au Paradis d’Hadès pour y être gracié et profiter enfin d’un repos des plus mérités. Le royaume des morts était paisible, une véritable bénédiction pour ceux qui passaient de vie à trépas. </p><p>Le Dieu du Paradis était le plus bon et le plus tolérant de la mythologie grecque. Il ne souhaitait que le bonheur des mortels. Il combattait sa nièce depuis des génération pour lui reprendre la Terre et en faire enfin un véritable paradis, à l’instar du monde des morts. Seulement, le Seigneur de la lumière écopait malheureusement d’une sacrée équipe de bras cassés. Oh, il y avait bien quelques exceptions, et une en particulier, mais c’était bien insuffisant pour faire face à Athéna et son armée de monstres.</p><p>Hadès et ses anges venaient juste de se réincarner, signalant l’approche prochaine de la guerre sainte contre Athéna. Mais l’heure n’était aux combats pour le moment. Fêtons d’abord la nouvelle année, et on verra après. </p><p>Avachi sur son trône, le Dieu du Paradis paraissait si lumineux et auréolé dans sa toge si blanche et immaculée qu’elle éblouissait les yeux. Il arborait un sourire incroyablement pur, limite niais, en regardant ses anges s’amuser. </p><p>A ses côtés, Pandore, son « adorable frangine », douce et pure, un peu allumeuse sur les bords, ne cessait de s’amuser avec son dernier joujou qu’elle avait reçu de son frère pour noël quelques jours plus tôt, à savoir un téléphone portable dernière génération. Elle enchainait les selfies en prenant des poses plus ou moins tendancieuses, mettant en avant son charmant décolleté, ses belles jambes à peine cachées par la jupe un peu trop courte, ou bien son visage beaucoup trop maquillé. La chef des anges restait une adolescente de seize ans un peu trop gâtée qui se plaisait à s’habiller comme les japonaises des mangas, avec des tenues trop courtes et très colorées. </p><p>– Bonsoir Seigneur Hadès, s’inclina poliment un Dieu qui venait d’arriver à la fête.</p><p>Grand, blond, il arborait également une étoile sur son front. Il s’agissait de l’un des Dieux jumeaux au service du roi du Paradis depuis les temps immémoriaux. Le Dieu de l’éveil et son frère le Dieu de la vie, absent ce soir-là.</p><p>– Ton frère n’est pas venu avec toi ?<br/>– Hélas, vous savez combien mon jumeau est timide et n’aime pas qu’on fasse attention à lui. Il a tellement honte, vous savez, d’être le Dieu qui redonne la vie, lorsqu’on sait combien vivre est une malédiction du Terre. Il a beaucoup de peine pour les humains. Il se sent stupide et inutile, et il préfère ne pas se montrer. Je viens faire acte de présence, mais je ne resterai guère longtemps.<br/>– Je vois, c’est fort dommage, se désola Hadès. Tu lui rapporteras des mets et des boissons, et tu les adresseras mes vœux pour la nouvelle année. Malheureusement, je ne peux lui garantir que son pouvoir nous sera utile très prochainement. Nous risquons probablement de perdre encore la guerre sainte.<br/>– Les anges sont-ils mauvais cette fois encore ?<br/>– Mes anges sont parfaits et adorables. Ce sont les sbires d’Athéna qui sont des monstres. Ah, si je pouvais tous les sauver, je le ferais. Mes chers petits.<br/>– Ne perdez pas espoir, Seigneur Hadès. Après tout, nous avons ELLE.<br/>– Que le bon Dieu Cronos t’entende, mon ami. Tous nos espoirs reposent sur ELLE.</p><p>Des bruits de batterie jouée avec énergie se firent entendre dans la salle de réception. Derrière son instrument bruyant, l’ange Pharaon du Sphinx, de l’étoile des adorables animaux domestiques, se déchainait. On disait de lui qu’il était le meilleur joueur de batterie du Paradis, et probablement même de la Terre. Dans sa vie terrestre, il était le leader d’un groupe de métal. Il aurait aimé apprendre à jouer de la guitare, mais définitivement, il était très mauvais dès qu’il s’agissait d’un instrument à cordes.</p><p>Contrairement à son style vestimentaire sombre, il était un homme très gentil et surtout très honnête, qui ne ferait jamais de coups bas à qui que ce soit. Et surtout, il avait un petit faible pour les bébés animaux trop mignons. Dans son téléphone, il collectionnait des photos de chiots et de chatons, et il s’occupait avec brio de Cerbère, le chihuahua minuscule d’Hadès.</p><p>– Allez ! Ambiance, ambiance, ambiance. Je veux vous entendre<br/>– Ouaiiiiiis ! hurlait un ange déchainé sur la piste, la voix presque cassée à force de crier.</p><p>Il s’agissait de Rune du Balrog, de l’étoile de la médiocrité. Le norvégien se dandinait tout aussi énergiquement que le batteur sur la piste de danse, ses fesses bien moulées dans son pantalon en cuir serré taille basse. Il portait également un haut déchiré et court, laissant son nombril à l’air. A l’aise et stylé avec ses piercings sur le visage et les oreilles, ses longs cheveux méchés en vert et rouge, également parsemés de nombreuses tresses atébas, lui donnaient une allure bohémienne et libertine.</p><p>– PLUS FOOOOORT, hurlait-il à plein poumons en montant sur l’une des enceintes.</p><p>Il enflammait la salle de réception tout en agitant son fouet à la manière d’un lasso. Le Balrog était un fêtard invétéré. Il s’agitait sans discontinuer sur la piste de danse, osant par moment échanger quelques pas avec Violate du Béhémoth, de l’étoile de la sociabilité.</p><p>La jeune femme gracile et féminine attirait naturellement les regards et les hommes autour d’elle. Elle aimait se sentir choyée et protégée, telle une véritable princesse, et elle séchait les entrainements, ne souhaitant nullement transpirer. Niveau efficacité dans l’armée d’Hadès, elle et Rune étaient comme l’appendice dans le corps humain : absolument inutiles.</p><p>Pendant que Violate ondulait lascivement son bassin au milieu d’une bonne tripotée d’anges, Rune se posa un instant contre une enceinte qui hurlait sa musique pour y boire cul sec un verre d’alcool. Le norvégien avait passé toute sa vie terrestre à boire et faire la fête, sans jamais apprendre quoique ce soit à l’école, si bien que plus aucun établissement scolaire ne voulait de lui. Il n’avait de ce fait jamais appris à lire, mais il s’en moquait bien. Voilà l’exemple parfait du soldat provoquerait, sans nul doute, la défaite d’Hadès face à Athéna. Mais ce n’était pas le pire.</p><p>Minos du Griffon, de l’étoile de misère, tentait tant bien de mal de défaire les nœuds qu’il avait encore fait avec sa technique qu’il ne maitrisait absolument pas. Cet ange du plus bas niveau de l’armée d’Hadès n’était, pour ainsi dire, pas très doué avec ses doigts. Pourtant, il faisait preuve de bonne volonté mais enchainait les bévues. On dénombrait nombre d’objets cassés à cause de ses fils. Il n’avait pas fière allure avec son jogging premier prix, son tee-shirt taché trop grand pour lui, son crâne grossièrement rasé, avec des trous à certains endroits, laissant entrapercevoir quelques racines blanches et un front immense et disgracieux. Franchement, la noblesse était morte avec cet ange.</p><p>– J’en a marre ! geignait Minos qui s’acharnait sur ses fils emmêlés.<br/>– Allons chéri, ils sont mignons tes ptits nœuds. Pas la peine d’en faire tout un plat.<br/>– Avec toi, tout va toujours bien, Val.<br/>– Mais oui, pourquoi est-ce que je me plaindrais ? La vie est belle et je t’aime, Minos. Je me moque bien de la bassesse de ta condition. Tu es mon ange favori, contrairement à d’autres, ajouta-t-il en faisant la grimace.</p><p>Valentine de la Harpie, de l’étoile de la béatitude, était surtout réputé pour prendre la vie du bon côté, s’extasier de tout, accepter n’importe quoi sans jamais se lamenter. Seule tache noire dans son enthousiasme débordant : il vouait une haine féroce envers Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, un autre ange de bas niveau, qui pourtant recevait bien trop de gratitude d’ELLE.</p><p>Un bruit se fit entendre près d’eux. A la table d’à côté, Eaque du Garuda venait littéralement de se cacher sous le meuble, recroquevillé sur lui-même après avoir accidentellement bousculé Raimi du Ver, de l'étoile de l'autorité.  Raimi faisait partie de l’élite. Il était l’un des trois justiciers du Paradis, avec Cheshire de Caith sith, de l’étoile de l’humanité, et bien sûr ELLE. Ils étaient ceux sur qui reposait principalement la guerre sainte contre Athéna, les plus puissants anges du Paradis, et également ceux qui graciaient les âmes des défunts afin de leur offrir une éternité douce et reposante, et ce quelque soit leurs péchés durant leur vie terrestre.</p><p>– Veuillez excuser Eaque. Veuillez excuser Eaque. Veuillez excuser Eaque, ne cessait de répéter Eaque du Garuda, de l’étoile de la couardise, qui embrassait le sol tant il s’inclinait. Cela n’arrivera plus jamais, Seigneur Raimi. Eaque vous le promets. Veuillez excuser Eaque. Veuillez excuser Eaque.<br/>– C’est bon Eaque, sors de là. Je ne t’en veux pas.<br/>– Vous êtes si bon, mon Seigneur. Merci, merci, merci, remercia exagérément l’ange, ventre à terre et lèvres sur les chaussures du justicier. Eaque vous supplie de bien vouloir vous essuyer les pieds sur lui.<br/>– Roh, mais non voyons. Allez, relève-toi et sois digne de notre roi.</p><p>Raimi s’éloigna pour rejoindre l’un des trônes destinés aux trois justiciers, et Kagaho du Bénou, de l’étoile de la douceur, aida Eaque à se redresser et épousseter ses vêtements. </p><p>Kagaho était l’un des spectres les plus gentils et serviables avec tous. Il avait beaucoup de compassion pour ses pairs, et notamment pour Eaque qui lui faisait pitié à sursauter tout le temps, terrorisé par la moindre mouche qui vole ou le bruit d’une porte qui se ferme (pas qui claque, juste qui se ferme). Et surtout, le Garuda souffrait d’une terrible acrophobie. La moindre hauteur lui donnait le vertige. Impossible pour lui de monter ne serait-ce que sur un tabouret. Même se redresser pouvait être un supplice pour lui, aussi il préférait courber l’échine et se rapprocher le plus possible du sol. </p><p>Remarquant qu'il n'était pas disposé à s’asseoir sur une chaise, choisissant plutôt de se rapprocher du plancher (il s’enterrerait même dessous si c’était possible), Kagaho lui posa délicatement un plaid sur les épaules et lui donna un verre d’eau. Le Bénou aimerait beaucoup l’embrasser, mais Eaque avait peur des maladies, alors il se contenta juste de lui caresser tendrement la tête et le dos. Comme ils était adorables !</p><p>Les grandes portes de la salle s’ouvrirent, laissant pénétrer les vedettes de la soirée, notamment ELLE. Tous se levèrent lorsqu’ils passèrent les portes, y compris Hadès toujours aussi subjugué par la beauté de cette personne, que ce soit intérieure ou extérieure. Qui ne rêverait pas d’une aventure avec elle ?</p><p>Ah, Hadès en avait eu des aventures. Un bonne floppée de femmes et d’hommes sur son tableau de chasse qui avait rendu son épouse Perséphone si jalouse qu’elle avait préféré retourner vivre chez sa mère. Mais ELLE, même lui, pourtant un Dieu, s’en sentait indigne. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, de plus que divin. C’était sur ELLE que reposaient tous les espoirs d’une victoire contre Athéna. ELLE seule qui portait à bout de bras toute la force de l’armée d’Hadès.</p><p>N’importe qui rêverait de se tenir à son bras, où ne serait-ce que d’être la chaise sur laquelle elle s’assoit. Oh, d’ailleurs Pharaon avait composé une musique en son honneur. « Bella », avec des paroles extrêmement poétiques écrites par Queen de l’Alraune, de l’étoile angélique, et chantées à merveille par Gordon du Minotaure, de l’étoile de la liberté. </p><p>Par le très gentil mais faible Cronos, mais quelle éblouissante personne qui s’avançait actuellement vers la piste de danse que tous avaient déserté et expressément balayé afin que le bout de son orteil ne frôle pas le moindre confetti et autre déchet au sol. A son bras se tenait un autre ange. Celui-ci écopait de regards hargneux et jaloux. Comment ce sot, cet être impur et faible, cet ange de bas niveau osait LA toucher. Et surtout, comment osait-il s’approprier ses faveurs et son affection ? C’était à n’y rien comprendre !</p><p>Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, de l’étoile de la gentillesse, était petit, maigrichon, boutonneux, avec des sourcils si fins et invisibles qu’on les croirait épilés. Sa voix était si faible et ténue qu’elle ne semblait même pas avoir mué. Et pourtant, cet ange-là se tenait actuellement au bras de la meilleure guerrière du royaume, ainsi que la troisième justicière du Paradis : Zélos de la Grenouille, de l’étoile de la normalité. Cette jeune femme magnifique incarnait tout ce que les gens rêvaient de posséder. La beauté, la grâce, la force, la vaillance, la noblesse, la sagesse, le charisme, l’empathie, et on lui comptabilisait également plusieurs talents cachés comme le chant, la musique, la danse, l’art. Elle était tout simplement PARFAITE.</p><p>Et pourtant, on n’aurait pas cru cela le jour où elle était arrivée auprès du Seigneur Hadès. Déjà une femme, le sexe faible ! En plus, elle était laide à faire peur. Courbée, les dents malformées et jaunies, le visage empli de verrues si immondes qu’on croirait à une maladie de peau. Des cheveux fourchus, gras, en partie grisonnant, avec des nœuds si énormes qu’ils formaient des touffes. Le corps disproportionné, petits seins, gros cul, jambes comme des manches à balais, garnies de nombreux poils longs et noirs. D’ailleurs, elle arborait même un début de moustache et de barbichette, sans parler de sa voix rauque digne d’une grosse fumeuse et ses manières de camionneur en surdose de testostérone. Tous l’avaient regardé avec dédain, tous sauf Rhadamanthe, ange mis à son service. La Wyverne n’était peut-être pas l’homme le plus fort, ni même le plus futé, mais il connaissait le sens du devoir. Et puis, quelque chose l’intriguait chez Zélos, aussi jeta-t-il son dévolu sur elle, du temps déjà où elle était encore laide.</p><p>Impressionné par son efficacité et sa grandeur d’âme, Rhadamanthe commença doucement à tomber amoureux d’elle, si bien qu’un jour, il osa déposer un chaste baise-main, et le charme opéra.</p><p>Telle la grenouille du conte des frères Grimm, Zélos se métamorphosa en une jeune femme absolument splendide qui faisait maintenant tourner les têtes. Les prétendants se présentèrent immédiatement, subjugués par tant de beauté, mais c’était bien évidemment Rhadamanthe qui avait pris son cœur depuis le début. Et depuis, le couple vivait une véritable idylle. Les rumeurs disaient que l’ange de la Wyverne était plutôt maladroit au lit, mais que cet aspect amusait beaucoup la belle Zélos qui se faisait un devoir de guider son amant inexpérimenté et gaffeur.</p><p>Le couple s’avança jusqu’au milieu de la piste et une musique plus douce retentit. Pharaon avait pris place derrière un clavier cette fois, et Sylphide du Basilic, de l’étoile de la défaite, l’accompagnait au violon, pendant que Gordon chantait tel un ténor d’opéra.</p><p>Rhadamanthe était bien ridicule. Il ne savait de toute évidence pas guider sa cavalière, et sa silhouette maigrichonne s’harmonisait tellement mal avec celle bien proportionnée de Zélos. Même son pantalon semblait sur le point de lui tomber aux chevilles. Heureusement que sa perspicace compagne lui avait conseillé de porter des bretelles. </p><p>Les regards se portaient d’ailleurs plus sur elle. Elle était gracieuse dans chacun de ses pas, et sa longue robe digne d’une princesse de conte scintillait et illuminait la salle.</p><p>Le couple entonna une valse, tournoyant sur la piste, rejoint ensuite par d’autres couples comme Valentine et Minos. En passant très près de Rhadamanthe, la Harpie ne put s’empêcher de faire un croche-patte à son rival. S’il croyait qu’il pouvait se permettre de danser toute la soirée avec Zélos, il se trompait lourdement. Valentine comptait bien profiter de la chute de son confrère ange pour jeter sans vergogne son propre cavalier au sol et atterrir dans les bras de la belle. Seulement, c’était bien sous-estimer les sentiments que portait réellement Zélos à Rhadamanthe, ainsi que sa force qui lui permit de te retenir son partenaire.</p><p>– Fais donc attention, je te prie, Valentine, dit-elle avec douceur alors qu’elle avait parfaitement vu la manœuvre de l’ange jaloux. La piste est assez grande, alors pourrais-tu mettre un peu de distance avec les autres couples afin que personne ne se bouscule et que chacun puisse profiter comme il se doit de cette merveilleuse soirée.</p><p>Fichtre, Valentine était si ébloui qu’il ne pouvait qu’obéir. C’est donc en serrant les dents qu’il regarda le couple si mal assorti reprendre leur valse.</p><p>C’était injuste. Zélos méritait de briller majestueusement, et ce traîne-misère de Rhadamanthe lui faisait de l’ombre.</p><p>Et pourtant, les yeux de la demoiselle brillaient d’amour lorsqu’ils se posaient sur son compagnon. Elle savait qu’elle suscitait beaucoup d’intérêt, mais elle s’en moquait. Son cœur était fidèle à son ange dévoué, celui-là même qui l’avait aimée au-delà de son apparence. A la fin du morceau, le couple se rapprocha pour s’embrasser avec amour et tendresse. Des ailes aux plumes blanches semblèrent pousser dans leurs dos. Chez les anges, cela signifiait que deux âmes-sœurs s’étaient trouvés.</p><p>– Je savais que c’était toi, chuchota-t-elle à son amant.<br/>– Je suis fou de vous, ma Dame, mais je doutais tellement d’être digne de vous tenir dans mes bras.<br/>– Ne le sois pas, mon bel ange. Je ne veux personne d’autre que toi.<br/>– C’est dégueulasse, railla Valentine qui quitta rageusement la salle de réception en claquant la porte, provoquant une syncope à Eaque terrorisé.</p><p>Sûr qu’assister à cela en décevait plus d’un. Le seul à être vraiment réjoui ici était Hadès qui applaudissait les deux âmes-sœurs.</p><p>– Ma Dame, dit Rhadamanthe en mettant un genou à Terre. Mon amour pour vous est sans faille. Je jute de vous protéger éternellement contre les monstres d’Athéna. Vous êtes l’espoir de l’humanité, et mon devoir est de vous servir de bouclier, à vous et vous seule.<br/>– Mais enfin…<br/>– Chut, ma Dame, ne gâchons pas cette soirée. Dansons.</p><p>C’était bien la première fois que Rhadamanthe se permettait de l’interrompre. En se redressant, il passa une main ferme autour de sa taille afin de la guider sérieusement cette fois. Zélos se laissa entrainer, surprise d’une telle prise d’initiative, émoustillée par l’assurance soudaine de son compagnon. Elle n’était pas outrée qu’il se permette de lui couper la parole. Au contraire même, Zélos était impressionnée. Peut-être que Rhadamanthe possédait bien plus de prestige qu’il n’en laissait bien paraitre. Pour elle qui portait les espoirs de tout le monde, c’était bien agréable de se laisser guider pour une fois, de ne pas se sentir seule. La valse n’en était que plus agréable.</p><p>– Ah l’amour, se dit Hadès en voyant les deux tourtereaux tourner gaiement, ayant senti comme un changement évident dans leurs rapports. Parfois il rend plus fort, mais d’autres fois, la confusion qu’il engendre perturbe les capacités.<br/>– Mon frère, dit Pandore qui maintenant postait ses selfies sur les réseaux sociaux, comment croyez-vous que va se passer la guerre sainte cette fois ?<br/>– Bah, on va surement perdre, comme d’habitude, haussa les épaules le Dieu lumineux en s’avachissant encore plus sur son trône.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>– Perso gender swap : Zélos change de sexe et est devenu une femme</p><p>– Personnages qu'on voit rarement ensemble : Bien qu’il existe des scènes entre Rhadamanthe et Zélos dans le manga, ce n’est pas tellement un ship très commun. Et il en est de même pour Minos et Valentine (qui pour le coup est un ship qui me plait bien).</p><p>– Perso/ship que vous détestez : Ai-je besoin de préciser que je n’affectionne pas tellement le Rhadamanthe x Zélos…</p><p>– Monde à l'envers : L’univers entier et tous les personnages sont complètement inversés. Je me suis vraiment éclatée avec ça. </p><p>Ici, nous n’avons pas un méchant Dieu des ténèbres qui règne sur les terribles Enfers avec ses spectres, mais plutôt un gentil Dieu de la lumière qui gouverne sur l’idyllique Paradis avec ses anges. Même Athéna n’est plus aussi bonne.</p><p>J’ai gardé les noms et les totems, mais les étoiles célestes sont inversées. Par exemple, « l’excellence » de Rune est devenue « la médiocrité », « la violence » de Kagaho est devenue « la douceur ». <br/>Leurs personnalités sont complètement inversées aussi. Rune adore le bruit, Pharaon ne joue pas d’instrument à corde, Minos est presque chauve bordel, comment j’ai osé ! Eaque a peur de tout, Rhadamanthe a des sourcils quasi-invisibles, Valentine déteste Rhadamanthe, Violate aime être protégée et choyée, Zélos est forte avec de grande valeurs morales… Vous avez compris, je pense.</p><p>Même les Dieux jumeaux ont des pouvoirs inversés, d’où le fait qu’il ne sont pas nommés (car leurs noms ne colleraient plus avec leurs pouvoirs).</p><p>La seule chose qui resterait fidèle à la série d’origine est le sens du devoir de Rhadamanthe, bien que là sa loyauté s’applique à Zélos et non à son Dieu (il précise bien « à vous et vous seule »). Mine de rien, j’ai bien aimé écrire la petite romance entre Zélos et Rhada, digne de la Belle et la bête.</p><p>Ceci était la dernière entrée de ce calendrier de l’avent. Nous sommes le 31 décembre 2020. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2021, en espérant que les choses s’arrangent au niveau international.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>